


Torn Between

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AlfaJin, AlfaJongin, AlfaKris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Karakter Ölümü, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, OmegaLuhan, RuhEşleri, TrueBornAlfaKai, TrueBornOmegaSehun, Twins, aşk üçgeni, betaChanyeol
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 88,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Oh Sehun iki özdeş Alfa (Kai ve Jongin) arasında kalmış naif bir Omegaydı. Birisi gerçek eşi, diğeri ise beraber olmayı seçtiği aşığıydı. Sehun şu andaki sevgilisinin gerçek eşi olmadığını öğrendiğinde neler olacaktır?Hayatının aşkının gitmesine izin mi verecek yoksa doğaya karşı çıkıp sevdiği kişiyle mi beraber olacak?





	1. 1.Bölüm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torn Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513743) by JasmineloveExoandBts. 

> Oh Sehun: 19 yaşında, Omega. Naif ve yanlış Alfaya delice âşık. Ki Alfasıyla aynı üniversiteye gidiyor.
> 
> Kim Kai: 20 yaşında, gerçek bir Alfa. Seul’deki en zengin iş adamının oğlu. Kim Corps’un varisi. İçe dönük ve bencil birisi. Ancak ailesini ve sevdiklerini gerçekten önemser. Kardeşi ve sinir bozucu bir Omegayla aynı üniversiteye gidiyor. Ama bazen fedakâr olabiliyor.
> 
> Kim Jongin: 20 yaşında, normal bir Alfa. İkiz kardeşine bir rakip. Ancak Jongin, Kai’yi rakip olarak görmüyor. Nazik ve herkese karşı hoşgörülü birisi. Ama bazen bencil olabiliyor. Gerçek bir Alfa olduğu için kardeşini kıskanıyor.

Sehun hem koşuyor hem de sevgilisine mesaj atıyordu. Çarpışana kadar önünde birisinin durduğunu fark etmedi.

_‘Alfa_.’ Diğerinin sarhoş edici kokusundan kesinlikle bir Alfa(hatta güçlü olan bir alfaydı) olduğunu anladı. İkisi de düşerken Sehun beline koruyucu bir şekilde iki güçlü kolun sarıldığını hissetti ve neyse ki Sehun’un altında kalan beden onu yara almaktan korumuştu.

Altındaki beden sert yere çarpınca Alfanın dudaklarından alçak sesli bir inleme döküldü. Sehun tüm bu zaman boyunca gözlerini sıkıca kapatmış, yüzünü Alfanın boynuna gömmüş şaşırtıcı şekilde sarhoş eden, tatlı kokusunu içine çekiyordu. Diğerinin konuştuğunu duyunca gözlerini açtı Sehun.

“Kalk üzerimden, Omega.” Çok alçak bir tonla söyledi, sanki diğerlerinin duymasını istemiyormuşçasına daha çok fısıltı gibiydi. Ama Sehun’un duyacağı kadar sesliydi. İnsanlar arasında yaşıyorlardı ve çok azı kurt topluluğunu biliyordu.

Sehun başını kaldırarak diğerinin yüzüne baktı ve kalbi Jongin’in –hayır, kesinlikle Kai’di bu, sevgilisinin ikizi—görüntüsüyle tehlikeli bir şekilde tekledi.

“Kalk üzerimden.” Kai tekrarladı.

Sehun kalkmaya çalıştı ama belindeki kollar ona izin vermiyordu. “K-Kolların…” Sehun neden kekelediğini bilmiyordu. Muhtemelen Alfanın göz korkutucu aurası yüzündendi. Alfanın sıcak bakışlarından bir şey anlayamıyordu. Nedenini söyleyemiyordu.

O anda Kai hâlâ Omegaya sarıldığını fark etmiş gibiydi ve hemen kollarını çekti.

Sehun hemen ayağa kalktı. “Teşekkürler.”

“Yanlış kelime.” Kai de ayağa kalkarken mırıldandı.

“Huh?” Sehun Alfanın ne demek istediğini anlayamadı.

“Teşekkür yerine özür dilemelisin.” Kai sakin bir sesle cevapladı.

“Oh—Oh, özür dilerim ben önüme—“ Kai elini sallayıp topukları üzerinde döndü ve uzaklaştı. _Kibirli pislik._ Sehun burnunu kırıştırarak Alfanın koridorda uzaklaşmasını izledi ve o anda burnuna tanıdık bir koku geldi. Tam dönecekken zayıf beline bir çift güçlü kol dolandı. ‘_Jongin.’_

Sevgilisinin yumuşak öpücüklerini boynunda hissedince dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ve tam sevgilisine doğru dönmek üzereyken bir çift kırmızı gözün uzaktan kendilerini izlediğini fark etti. Kurt süper güçleri sayesinde duyuları keskinleşti ve gözlerin kime ait olduğunu görmek için süper görüşünü kullandı. ‘_Kai mi?’_

Sehun diğerinin neden üzgün olduğunu merak etti. Kızgın mıydı yoksa? Tam emin olamıyordu ancak diğerinin duygularını kendi zihninde hissedebiliyordu nedense. _‘Çok garip. Kai'in ne hissettiğini nasıl ve neden ben de hissediyorum?’_

Gizemli Alfaya odaklanmak istiyordu ancak sevgilisi boynuna kondurduğu ıslak öpücüklerle dikkatini dağıtıyordu. “Mmm Jongin—dur.” Sehun inledi ve Jongin bundan yararlanarak Omeganın kulak memesini nazikçe ısırdı. Sehun’un dudaklarından yeni bir inleme döküldü. Çok hassastı.

Alfa sevgilisinin bedenindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. “Üzerinde kardeşimin kokusu var.” Alçak bir hırlamayla söyledi.

“E-Evet, düşerken beni tuttu.” Sehun söyledi. Sevgilisi çok kıskanç ve sahiplenici birisi olmamasına rağmen kendini açıklama ihtiyacı hissetti.

Jongin hımlayarak Sehun’u döndürdü ve Sehun kollarını sevgilisinin boynuna dolayarak onu tutkuyla öptü.

“Gidin bir oda bulun.” Chanyeol’un sesi duyuldu. Beta ve Kai’in arkadaşlarından birisiydi. Sehun, Jongin’in evine gittiğinde ve kampüsteki gözlemlerine göre Kai’in kendisi bu kadar sessizken ve tek başına takılmayı tercih ediyorken nasıl böyle gürültücü birisiyle arkadaş olabildiğini hep merak etmişti.

“Çoktan bulduk.” Jongin cevapladı ve Chanyeol öğürerek uzaklaştı. Jongin dikkatini Omega sevgilisine verdi. “Bu sabah ne dersin var?” Sehun’un yanaklarını sevgiyle okşayarak sordu.

Sehun geri çekilip kol saatine baktı. “Aman tanrım! Tarih derim var ve ben geç kaldım.” Kıyafetlerini düzeltti.

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Benim de müzikal. Seni sınıfa bırakayım.” Sevgilisini çekiştirerek yürümeye başladı.

Sehun’un sınıfına varana kadar sohbet ettiler ve Jongin eğilerek dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “Öğle yemeğinde görüşürüz.” El sallayarak uzaklaştı.

Sehun gülümseyerek sınıfa girdi.

“Oh Sehun! Derse başlamadan önce seni bekleyeceğimizi mi sandın?” profesör sordu.

Sehun başını eğdi. “Özür dilerim efendim, bir daha olmayacak.” Başını kaldırarak söyledi ama bakışları profesör yerine içgüdüsel olarak Kai’ye yöneldi. Nefesi tekledi, diğerini tarih dersinde hiç görmemişti ve bu dersi alıp almadığını merak etti. O mu hiç fark etmemişti yoksa bu ilk dersi miydi? Sehun bunu bilmiyordu.

“Yerine geç.” Profesör, Sehun’u transından çıkardı ve Sehun eğildikten sonra Kai’in önündeki sırasına oturdu. Otururken Alfanın arkasındaki bakışlarını hissedebiliyordu ama Sehun derse konsantre olmayı seçti.

“Hammurabi Kanunları konusunu özet geçmek isteyen var mı?” profesör bir saat boyunca Hammurabi Kanunlarını anlatmayı bitirince sordu.

Sehun hemen elini kaldırdı; parlak bir öğrenciydi ve profesörün derste sorduğu her soruya cevabı vardı. Bu okuldaki çoğu öğrenci gibi varlıklı bir aileden gelmediği için ders çalışmak zorundaydı. Burada burslu okuyordu ve Sehun zamanını boşa harcamayı düşünmüyordu. Bir gün ailesine iyi bakmak için çalışmalıydı. Böyle zamanlarda Omega yerine Alfa olmayı diliyordu Sehun. Jongin’le çıktığı için bazıları onu parmaklarıyla işaret ediyordu, bazıları para avcısı olduğu için Alfayla beraber olduğunu söylüyordu ama Sehun, Jongin’i varlıklı aileden geldiği için sevmiyordu. Tüm kalbiyle Alfaya hayrandı ve âşıktı. O yüzden insanların dediklerini hiç umursamıyordu ve Jongin’in de kendisini sevdiğine emindi.

Profesör cevaplaması için başıyla işaret verdi.

“Hammurabi Kanunları M.Ö. 1750 civarında tarihin en eski yazılı kanunlarıdır. Babil Kralı Hammurabi farklılıkları birleştirmeye ihtiyaç duyar, idari ve ticari kurallar koymaya karar verir ve yargıçlar altında bir krallık vakfeder. Modern standartlara göre çoğu kanun oldukça serttir. Çoğu suç ölüm ya da uzuvların kopartılmasıyla cezalandırılır. Yine de bir hükümetin kanunlara dayalı olması fikrini tanıttığı için dikkat çekicidir ve—“ Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve okuduğu diğer kısmı hatırlamaya çalıştı. Sonunda hatırladığında Kai onu bastırdı.

“Ve kanunların gizli ya da ilahi olanlara değil toplum kurallarına dayalı olması gerektiğini. Kanunların etkili ve yargıçlar tarafından adil uygulanması gerektiğini. Bunlar Bilgin Rachel Kleinsfeld Belton’ın kanun koymanın aslını bahsettiği ilkelerdir.” Kai onun adına bitirdi.

“Çok güzel. Şimdi Roma Kanunlarına gelelim.” Profesör yeniden sordu.

Bu sefer Kai elini kaldırdı.

“Çoğu bilgin Roma sistemini Batı Kanunlarını etkileyen en önemli gelenek olarak aktarıyor. Roma Kanunları, Atina Kanunları’ndan daha az eşitlikçidir çünkü ilk amacı aristokratları korumaktır. Ayrıca Roma Kanunları’nın yayılması hükümdarlık ve askeri baskınlığı ortaya çıkarmıştır. Yine de Roma geleneği kanunlara birkaç basit ilke aşılamıştı. Yargı süreci ve sivil kanun bilgilerini toplumun bilme ihtiyacı, kanunları değişmez olması, gelenek ve durumlara göre gelişmesi, uluslararası insan hakları gibi doğal hakların insan yapımı kanunlar için esas olması gerektiği gibi. Roma geleneği Bizans İmparatorluğu hâkimiyetinde devam etti ve zamanla Avrupa Kanunlarına dönüştü ve Kutsal Roma İmparatorluğu boyunca uygulandı.”

“Ona katılıyor musun, Oh Sehun?” profesör sordu.

Sehun hımlayarak başını salladı. Ancak Sehun, Kai’in bu kadar zeki ve aktif bir öğrenci olmasına çok şaşırmıştı. Tabii ki bunun aklını uzun süre kurcalamasına izin vermedi.

“Şimdi bunları öğrendiğinize göre modern Atina anlayışını açıklayabilir misiniz?”

Sehun elini kaldırdı ve profesör ona gururla gülümsedi. “Kanunların olduğu bölgede Eski Atina, M.Ö 399’da büyük filozof Sokrates’i vatana ihanet ve genç Atinalıları mahvettiği gerekçesiyle idam etmesiyle biliniyor. Ama bu dava genelde haksızlık olarak sunuluyor ve kanunları geliştirmekte Eski Atina’nın katkısını maskeliyor. Atina sisteminde, örneğin, yargıçlar ve jüri üyeleri halktan oluşan Meclis’ten kurayla seçiliyordu çünkü yargının birinin bakış açısına göre olabileceğine inanılıyordu. Tüm halk özel ve umumi konuları mahkemeye taşıyabilmek hakkına sahipti. Ticari kanunlarda Atina eşit halk arasında tutucu ve uygulanabilir sözleşme sunuyordu. Bu da kanunun ticari anlaşmazlıkları Atina bölgesindeki ticareti korumak için zorla yapılmadığını gösteriyordu. Kalabalık jüri o zamanlar sayıları beş bin olduğu için eleştirmenler tarafından sürekli alay ediliyordu ama Atina sistemi etkili bir şekilde işe yarıyor gibi görünüyordu ve halk bu yargısal sistemle korunuyordu. Eş düzeylere ve halkın eşitçe mahkemeye başvurmasına dayalı jürinin yargısı çoğu modern kanun sisteminin Atina Kanunları’nın karakteristik özelliklerini taşıdığını gösteriyor.”

Öğrencilerin geri kalanı Kai ve Sehun’a uzaylılarmış gibi bakıyordu. Bazıları ikisinin bunların hepsini nasıl bildiğini merak ediyordu.

Profesör memnuniyetler ellerini çırptı. “Mükemmel. İkiniz de çok iyi yaptınız. Bir grup projesi olacak ve sizleri eşleştirdim. Listeyi okulun internet adresinde yayınladım, hepiniz kontrol edip kimle eş olduğunuza bakabilirsiniz.” Profesör dersin bittiğini belli eden saat çalarken kitaplarını yerleştirdi. “Bugünlük dersimiz bu kadar. Proje sorularını sınıf başkanından alın.” Diyerek sınıftan çıktı.

Sehun hızla telefonunu çıkararak partnerine bakmak için okul sitesine giriş yaptı. “Kahretsin.” Partneri yazan yerde ‘Kim Kai’ adını görünce küfretti ve bakıyor mu diye Kai’ye döndü ancak boş sandalyeyle karşılaştı. İç çekerek önüne döndü ve Kai’in ellerini cebine sokmuş önünde beklediğini görünce ödü koptu. “Yüce İsa.” Sehun şaşkınlıktan telefonunu elinden düşürecekti.

_‘Sakar Omega.’_ Kai başını sallayarak düşündü.

Sehun başını kaldırarak hafif bir öfkeyle Alfaya baktı. “Bana sakar mı dedin sen? Birisine öyle sinsice yaklaşmamalısın. Bu çok ürkütücü.” Sehun biraz bağırdı. Kai’in gözlerinde Sehun’un anlayamadığı bir şey vardı.

“Ne dediğimi duydun mu?” nefessizce sordu Kai.

“Evet, bana sakar Omega dedin ve bundan hiç hoşlanmadım.”

Kai’in gözleri şokla ve inanamazlıkla kocaman açıldı. Bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama hemen kapatarak arkasını dönüp Sehun’dan uzaklaştı. “Hey, dur! Nereye gidiyorsun? Proje ne olacak?” Sehun bağırdı ama Alfa ne durdu ne de arkasına baktı. Sehun iç çekti. “Gerçekten garip bir Alfa.” Mırıldanarak eşyalarını topladı. Sınıf başkanından çıktıları aldıktan sonra sınıftan ayrıldı.

Jongin’in duvara yaslanmış telefonuyla oynadığını gördü. Sehun gülümseyerek sevgilisine yaklaştı. “Selam.” Geldiğini belli etti.

“Oh selam tatlım.” Jongin telefonunu cebine atarak söyledi.

Öpüştükten sonra kafeteryaya yöneldiler. Varmak üzereyken Jongin’in telefonu çaldı ve diğeri gülümseyerek aramayı cevapladı. “Alo anne.” Dedi. Sehun sabırla Jongin’in annesiyle konuşmasını bekliyordu. “Tamam, olur. Orada olurum.” Diyerek aramayı sonlandırdı ve sevgilisine döndü. “Bebeğim—umm—üzgünüm ama gitmem lazım. Annem beni hemen görmek istiyormuş.” Özür dileyerek bakıyordu.

“Sorun değil.” Sehun gülümsedi çünkü sevgilisinin önemli olmasa gitmeyeceğini biliyordu. “Gitmelisin. Ben de gidip yemek yedikten sonra kütüphaneye geçerim.”

Jongin onu özür dilercesine yeniden öptü ve uzaklaştı.

Sehun iç çekerek kafeteryaya girdi. Giren çıkan çok fazla öğrenci vardı; hem kurt hem de insan. Onlara bakmadan direkt yemek almaya gitti ve boş bir masaya oturdu.

Yemeğini bitirdikten sonra projeye araştırma yapmak için kütüphaneye gitti. Kütüphanenin köşesindeki koltuğa oturdu, tek başınaydı. Bitirmesi yaklaşık altı saat sürmüştü ve kitapları aldığı yerlere koyduktan sonra kütüphaneden ayrıldı.

Akşam olmuş, hava kararmıştı ve derince iç çekerek çalılıkların arasında yürümeye başladı. Koşma ihtiyacı hissetti ve bunu yapmak için insanların geçtiği yollardan uzak durmak zorundaydı çünkü kurt halinin görünmesi riskini alamazdı. Yaklaşık yarım saat yürüdükten sonra değişmenin güvenli olacağına karar verdi.

Ancak gömleğinin düğmelerini çözerken tanımadığı üç Alfa bir anda yanında belirerek onu bir avmış gibi ablukaya aldı. Sehun ne olduğunu anlamadan içlerinden birisi onu agresifçe ağaca yasladı ve Alfa diğer eliyle gömleğini yırttı.

Bir Alfa, Omeganın kıyafetini yırttığında iyi şeyler olmayacağını bildiğinden Omega paniklemeye başladı ve çığlık attı. Alfa, Sehun’u bıraktı ve onu yere yatırarak bir eliyle ağzını kapatıyor, bir eliyle sabit tutmaya çalışıyordu. “Kaçmaya çalışma bile Omega. Benim dengim değilsin.” Sehun kurtulmaya çalışınca Alfa tehditkâr bir sesle uyardı.

Sehun güçlüydü ama bir Alfanın dengi olamazdı. “Becerecek bir Omegaya ihtiyacımız var ve sen kızışma döneminde olmasan bile çok güzel kokuyorsun. Çiftleşmemiş gibisin.” Dediğinde diğerleri durum komik olmasa da güldüler.

Alfa aniden zorla Sehun’un pantolonunu indirerek onu iç çamaşırıyla bıraktı. Sehun gözlerini kapatarak korkuyla titredi; hıçkırarak ve başını sallayarak Alfaya durması için sessizce yalvarıyordu. Ve bilinçsizce zihninden ‘imdat’ sinyalleri gönderiyordu. Sonunda çırpınmayı bıraktı ve durdu.

Diğeri yaklaşıp Sehun’un kollarından tutarken ilk Alfa iç çamaşırını çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Sonra_ o_ geldi; kocaman gri/kızılkurt aniden belirerek üç Alfanın üzerine atladı ve üçü de yüksek sesle etrafa saçıldılar. Acıyla inliyorlardı.

_‘Eşim! Kimse eşime dokunamaz!’_ Sehun zihninde Alfanın konuştuğunu duydu.


	2. 2.Bölüm

Kai, üniversitede uzun ve yorucu bir günün ardından yatağında uzanıyordu. Malum Omega zihnini kurcalıyordu, uyumaya çalışıyordu ancak bedeni ne kadar yorgun olursa olsun uyuyamıyordu. Omegayı düşünmeyi bırakamıyordu. Sehun’du, değil mi? Jongin’in Kai’ye evlenmek ve çiftleşmek istediğini söylediği sevgilisi miydi? Kai, o Omegayı düşünmemeliydi ama elinde değildi. Sehun’da bir şeyler onu Kai’ye itiyordu. Ya Kai’nin gerçek eşiyse?

Kai farkındalıkla nefesini tuttu; Sehun gerçek eşi gibi görünüyordu. Emin değildi ancak bu Sehun’un düşünceleri okuyabilmesini açıklıyordu. Kai türü hakkında pek çok kitap okuyup araştırma yapmıştı ve gerçek eşlerin telepatik olarak iletişim kurabildiklerini biliyordu. Sehun’un düşünceleri henüz duymadığı için emin olamadı Kai.

Elleriyle şakaklarına masaj yapıyordu. Bu kafa karıştırıcıydı ve Sehun sinir bozucu bir tipti. Kai, Sehun’la hiç bire bir konuşmamıştı. Omega kardeşini görmek için eve geliyordu ama Kai arkadaş canlısı birisi olmadığından ve şaşırtıcı derecede arkadaşlık kurduğu birkaç kişi dışında insanlarla iletişim kuramadığından mesafeli duruyordu.

Ancak Sehun ne zaman gelse ona selam verirdi ve bazen Kai de ona karşılık verirdi. Kardeşinin müstakbel eşiyle arkadaş olmanın bir yararını görmediği için çoğu zaman Omegayı görmezden gelirdi. Çünkü Alfalar, Omegalarına karşı oldukça sahiplenici olurlar ve Kai kardeşinin sahiplenici yanına denk gelmek istemezdi.

Artık işler farklıydı, değişiyordu. Her şey bugün onları beraber gördüğünde kardeşinin kolunu Omegadan koparıp atma ve Omeganın etrafında olma dürtüsüyle başlamıştı. Bir de şu zihin okuma meselesi vardı. Kai hâlâ merak ediyordu acaba—

_‘İmdat!’_

Kai aniden kafasında sesini duydu.

_‘İmdat!’_ Yeniden duydu. Omegası onu çağırıyordu.

“Sehun?” Mırıldanarak hızla yataktan kalktı ve fırtına gibi odasından çıktı. Çıkarken kardeşine çarpmıştı ama durup ne dediğini dinlemeye çalışmadı bile. Aklındaki tek şey Sehun’a gitmek ve Omegasını kurtarmaktı. Ve bunu yapacaktı. Evden yeterince uzaklaştığında Kai kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve kurt formuna geçti. İçgüdülerini takip ediyordu ve onları kendisini Omegasına götüreceğini biliyordu.

Gördüğü manzara kurdunun kanını öfkeyle kaynattı. Omegasına saldıranların başını koparmamak için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

İleriye atıldı ve tek seferde üç Alfanın üstüne atladı. Üçü de gürültüyle farklı yerlere savruldular. Ve acıyla inlediler.

_‘Eşim! Kimse eşime dokunamaz!’ _Aklından sahiplenici bir şekilde geçirip duruyordu.

Kai hırladı ve konumunu değiştirerek Sehun’a zorla sahip olmaya çalışan ilk Alfaya atıldı. Diğerinin tenini delmek için keskin pençelerini kullandı ve Alfanın göğsünde kocaman bir yara açtı. Diğerleri anında kurt formlarına geçtiler ve Kai’ye saldırdılar.

Ama kocaman Alfanın dengi olmadıkları apaçıktı; Alfa onları kolayca alaşağı ediyordu ve insan formlarına dönmeden önce her birinde kocaman yara izi bırakıyordu.

Sehun yüzündeki korku dolu ifadeyle hâlâ yerde uzanıyordu. Kai, eğilerek Omeganın kıyafetlerini ve çantasını topladı ve çıplak olmasına aldırmadan onu kollarına aldı. Acıyla inleyen yaralı alfaları geride bırakıp uzaklaşırken Sehun içgüdüsel olarak kollarını Kai’nin boynuna doladı.

Sessizce on beş dakika kadar gittiler ve Kai, Sehun’un evinin önünde durdu. “Kıyafetlerini giy.” Kai onu nazikçe yere bırakarak konuştu.

Sehun pantolonunu alıp üzerine geçirdi ve Kai sonra yırtık gömleğini uzattı ama Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Olmaz, ailem çok endişelenir. İçeri böyle girip koştuğumu söylerim.”

Kai başını salladı ve Sehun’a çantasını verdi. Dönüp uzaklaşacakken Sehun’un sorusuyla durakladı. “Yardıma ihtiyacım olduğunu nasıl anladın? Nerede olduğumu nasıl öğrendin?”

Kai bir süre ona baktı ve cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama geri kapattı çünkü kardeşinin sevgilisine gerçek eşi olabileceğini nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu. Sehun ona inanır mıydı? Bundan kuşkuluydu. Yapılacak en iyi şey bir şey dememek ve kaderin onlar için yollarını çizmesine izin vermekti. Aklında bu düşüncelerle arkasını döndü ve gri/kızıl kurduna dönüşerek uzaklaştı. Arkasında şaşkınlıktan kalakalmış bir Sehun bıraktı.

Kai eve dönerken insan haline döndükten sonra kıyafetlerini topladı ve pantolonunu üzerine geçirip _Sehun’unu, eşini_ kurtarmanın memnuniyetiyle eve girdi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kai içeri girdiğinde Jongin oturma odasındaydı ve diğer Alfa hızla ayağa kalkarak kardeşine koşturdu.

“Kai!” diye seslendi. Kai duraklayarak kardeşine döndü. “Ne oldu? Neden öylece çıkıp gittin?” diye sordu Jongin.

“Önemli bir şeydi.” Kai ilk merdiveni çıkarken söyledi.

Jongin hemen kolundan tutarak Kai’yi durdurdu. “Nereye? Önemli olan birisi mi vardı?” yeniden sordu.

Kai derince iç çekerek tamamen kardeşine döndü. “Tamam, derin bir nefes al.” Jongin’le yüz yüze durarak konuştu.

Diğeri denileni yaptı ve anında ifadesi değişti. “S-Sehun? Neden üzerinde onun kokusu var?” Jongin kaşlarını çattı ve elleri yumruk haline geldi.

“Rahatla Jongin. Ben sadece yardım ettim.”

“Yardım mı ettin?”

“Evet, başı beladaydı ve ben de yardım ettim. Hepsi bu.”

“Ne belası? Başının belada olduğunu sen nereden biliyordun?”

Kai sessizleşti ve kardeşine inandırıcı bir şeyler söylemek için düşünerek şakaklarını ovdu. Ona, Sehun’un telepatik bir mesaj gönderdiğini nasıl söyleyecekti? Sehun’un gerçek eşi olabileceğini düşündüğünü? Hayır, Jongin anlayamazdı. Her şeyi mahvederdi. Kai kardeşine acı gerçeği açıklamaya hazır değildi.

“Neden cevap vermiyorsun?” Jongin’in sesi Kai’yi transından çıkardı.

“B-Ben biliyordum işte.”

“Ne?” Jongin alaycı bir şekilde güldü. Kai’yi göğsünden zorbaca ittirdi ve diğeri sendeledi. “Ondan uzak dur, Kai. Ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyorum ve durup başarılı olmanı izlemeyeceğim.”

Kai kardeşine inanamazlıkla baktı. “Ne yapmaya çalışıyormuşum?” Kaşlarını kaldırarak sordu.

“Onu benden almak. En iyi yaptığın şey değil mi bu? İstediğim her şeyi almak.”

Kai alaycı bir şekilde güldü. Beklemediği şey çenesine yediği Jongin’in yumruğuydu ve geriye doğru savruldu. “S-Sen bana vurdun mu, Nini?” Kai az önce olanlara inanamıyordu. Jongin ona vurmuştu, bu daha önce hiç olmamıştı.

“Babamdan aldığın sevgiden asla şikâyet etmedim. Babamın şirketi sana bırakacağı konusunda asla şikâyet etmedim çünkü hak ettiğine inanıyordum. Kyungsoo’yu benden aldığında asla şikâyet etmedim.” Jongin derin bir nefes aldı. Lisedeyken Kyungsoo adında bir Omegadan hoşlandığını ve Jongin’in ondan hoşlandığını bile bile Kai’nin Omegayı ondan kolayca çaldığını hatırladı. Maalesef –Jongin için şükür ki—Kyungsoo ailesiyle başka bir yere taşınmıştı. “Sen en iyi hediyeleri alırken, Kai, asla şikâyet etmedim çünkü senin ilk doğduğunu ve doğal olarak bunlara sahip olacağını biliyordum ancak sen beni her şeyde rakip olarak gördün. Ben seni rakip olarak görmüyorum, Kai. Asla görmeyeceğim. Ama Sehun söz konusu olduğunda eşim için savaşacağım.”

“O senin eşin değil Jongin.” Kai, Jongin’in söylediklerinden dolayı kötü hissetse de mırıldanmadan edemedi. Kai de Jongin’i rakip olarak görmüyordu ama Jongin’in bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu. Kardeşini seviyordu o.

“Bunu nasıl söyleyebilirsin? O gerçek eşim olmasa bile ben hâlâ onun potansiyel eşi olabilirim. Protokolümüze karşı değil bu. Sen de biliyorsun ki kurtların sadece %39’u gerçek eşlerini bulabiliyor.”

_‘Ama ben benimkini buldum ve maalesef o senin sevgilin.’_

“Jongin—“ Kai kardeşinin anlamasını sağlayacak ve onu daha az üzecek ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu çünkü Sehun gerçek eşi olduğu için çok suçlu hissediyordu kendini. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra konuştu. “Bak Jongin, her şeyi yanlış anlamışsın. Ben senden onu çalmaya çalışmıyorum.” Kai durakladı. “Bu—ben sadece ona yardım ettim, tamam mı? Bana inanmıyorsan kendin ona sorarsın. Bir şey daha var: şirketi istiyorsan tek yapman gereken sormak.” Kai topukları üzerinde döndü.

“Lanet olası şirketi istemiyorum ben.” Jongin arkasından bağırdı ama Kai onu görmezden gelerek odasına gitti.

Jongin derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra evden çıktı. Sehun’u görmesi ve Kai’nin hikâye uydurmamış olmasından emin olması gerekiyordu. Çünkü diğeri Sehun’un başının belada olduğunu nasıl öğrendiğini açıklamayı reddetmişti ve Omegaya kendisi soracaktı. Aklında bu düşüncelerle arabasına atladı ve motorunu çalıştırdı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun rahatlatıcı bir duştan sonra yatağına uzanıyordu. Aklında hâlâ Kai adındaki Alfa vardı ve birbirlerinin düşüncelerini duymanın nasıl mümkün olduğunu ve Kai’nin başının belada ve yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu nasıl anladığını merak ediyordu. Kai neden ona ‘eşim’ demişti? Kai’nin gerçek eşi miydi? Yok canım, ikizi değil Jongin eşi olmalıydı. Jongin’i seviyordu ve kesinlikle onunla çiftleşecekti.

Kai’ye karşı bir şeyler hissetmiyordu bile. Kai’ye sevgilisinin ikiz kardeşi dışında başka bir gözle bakacağını sanmıyordu. Ancak Kai gerçek eşi olamazdı, değil mi? Sehun hüsranla inledi ve ağabeyinin evde olmasını diledi. Luhan türleri, disiplinleri ve çiftleşme hakkında pek çok bilgiye sahipti. Sehun’un cevaplara ihtiyacı vardı ve ona istediğini verecek tek kişi kilometrelerce uzaklıktaydı. Ancak Luhan bir ay sonra dönecekti.

Sehun ağabeyinin dönmesini bekleyecekti. Ailesi de ona cevaplar verebilirdi ama onları kişisel sorunlarıyla endişelendirmek istemiyordu o yüzden ağabeyini beklemeye karar verdi. Bu düşüncelerle uyumak için gözlerini kapattığında derin bir nefes aldı. _‘Jongin.’_

Sehun hızla ayağa kalktı ve odasından çıktı. Annesi bu saatte nereye gittiğini sorduğunda hemen döneceğini söyleyerek evden ayrıldı. Duyuları ona yalan söylemiyordu; Jongin son model mavi Lamborghini’si ile Sehun’un kendisine gelmesini bekliyordu.

“Jongin!” Sesindeki aşkla seslendi.

Alfa, sevgilisine döndü. “Sehun.” Arabadan indi. “İyi misin?” Sehun önünde durunca sordu ve Alfa zaman kaybetmeden Omegayı kollarına aldı. Sehun biraz daha uzun olmasına rağmen Alfanın geniş göğsünde küçülmüş gibi görünüyordu. Sehun’un önceki sorusuna cevap vermesini beklemeden yeni bir soru bombardımanına başladı. “Kai başının belaya girdiğini söyledi. Ne oldu? Yaralandın mı?”

Sehun endişeli sevgilisine kıkırdadı. “Rahatla Nini. Ben iyiyim. Ve evet, başım bir çeşit beladaydı ama neyse ki kardeşin yardımıma geldi.”

Jongin rahatlayarak iç çekti ve sevgilisine daha sıkı sarıldı. “Teşekkürler tanrım. O başının belada olduğunu nasıl anlamış?” Jongin elinde olmadan sordu.

Sehun sevgilisine bakmak için çekildi. “Bilmiyorum açıkçası.” Dürüstçe cevapladı çünkü hâlâ Kai’nin nasıl o anda yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu bildiğini anlayamıyordu. Sonra diğer alfalarla olanları özetledi. “İçimden yardım çağırıyordum ve o anda birden kardeşin kurt formunda belirdi. Beni kurtardı ve sonra eve getirdi.” Sehun başını sevgilisinin omzuna yasladı.

Jongin elini kaldırarak nazikçe Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. Kai’nin, Sehun’u kurtardığını bilmesine rağmen içinde filizlenen kıskançlığa engel olamıyordu. Sehun’u kurtaranın kardeşi değil de kendisi olması gerektiğini düşünmeden edemiyordu. Kalbi bir şeyin korkusuyla hızla atıyordu. Kai, Sehun’un yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu nasıl anlamıştı? Ya Kai, Sehun’un—olamaz. Bunun olmasına imkân yoktu. Böyle bir şeyin yaşanmasına engel olmak için hayatını ortaya serebilirdi. Jongin böyle düşünmemeliydi, bu sadece bir tesadüftü. Olamazdı, asla olmamalıydı. Kendine söylemeye çalışıyordu.

Tanıdık bir varlık hissettiğinde başını kaldırdı ve gözlerini kısarak süper görüşüyle etrafı incelemeye başladı. Tam karşıda kardeşi saklanıyordu. Büyük bir meşe ağacının üzerine oturmuş kırmızı gözleriyle onlara bakıyordu. Jongin bilinçsizce hırladı ve Omegayı korkuttu.

“Ne oldu?” Sehun panikle sordu.

Jongin sevgilisinin paniğini hissettiğinde hızla onu kendine çekti ve yüzünü elleriyle kavradı. “Hey, hey, sorun yok. Sadece birisinin bizi izlediğini hissettim. Ben yanındayım, seni koruyacağım. Sana bir şey olmasına izin vermem, tamam mı?” Omeganın yanaklarını okşadı.

Sehun başını salladı ve sevgilisine daha çok sokuldu. O anda yeniden duydu.

_‘Sehun! Kollarını hemen Jongin’in bedeninden çek!’_

Emir geldi ve görünmez bir güç tarafından itaat ettirildi. Sehun düşünmeden kollarını Jongin’den çekti. Kafasındaki sesin dediğinin aynısını yaptı.

Jongin ona şaşkınca bakıyordu. “İyi misin?” Sevgilisinin yüzüne uzandı.

‘Sana dokunmasına izin verme.’ Ses sahiplenici bir hırıltıyla onu uyardı.

Sehun dediğini yaparak bilinçsizce geriledi.

“Sehun, neyin var?” Jongin afallamıştı.

‘Eve git Sehun.’ Sehun kulaklarını elleriyle kapattı ve Jongin endişeli bir şekilde onu tuttu.

‘Eve git hemen. Bana kendimi tekrarlatma!’

“Ö-Özür dilerim Jongin. Bunu şu anda yapamam.” diyerek Omega arkasını döndü ve eve koştu. Arkasında kafası karışmış ve oldukça endişeli bir Jongin bırakmıştı.


	3. 3.Bölüm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Happy94sDay

Evden çıktığı zaman Kai, Jongin’i takip etme dürtüsünü hissetti ve tişörtünü mermer zemine fırlatarak o da evden çıktı. Pantolonunu da çıkardıktan sonra o gece üçüncü defa kurt formuna dönüştü. Keskin dişleriyle pantolonunu yerden aldıktan sonra Sehun’un evine doğru koşmaya başladı.

Gördüğü manzaranın kanını öfkeyle kaynatmaması gerekiyordu ancak elinde değildi; Sehun’un başını Jongin’in omzuna yasladığı görüntü Kai’de birisinin(kesinlikle kardeşinin değil) kafası koparma isteği uyandırıyordu. İnsan haline döndü ve pantolonunu giyerek onlara bir bakış attıktan sonra en yakındaki ağaca tırmandı.

Sehun’un Jongin’e yeniden sarılmasını izledi ve içindeki kurdun hırladığını hissetti. Bilinçsizce Omegaya Jongin’den uzaklaşması için emir verdi çünkü şu anda Kai kardeşine neler yapabileceğinden emin değildi ve bu işe yaramıştı.

Yeni bir heyecan tüm bedenine yayıldı. Jongin’in Omegasına yeniden uzandığını görünce istemsizce Sehun’a yeniden emir verdi. Kai şu anda doğru düşünemiyordu. Ne yaptığını ve bunu neden yaptığını anlayamıyordu. Kurdu kontrolü ele geçirmiş gibiydi ve tek hissettiği o ikisini ayırmaktı. O Alfanın Sehun’un sevgilisi olduğunu bilmesine rağmen Omegasını başka bir Alfadan uzaklaştırmaktı. Bu onun gerçek eşi olduğunu değiştirmiyordu ve Kai bunu kabullenmişti.

Sehun’un eve koşarak girdiğini görünce memnuniyet dolu bir sırıtış Kai’in yüzüne yayıldı. Ağaçtan atlayarak insanüstü bir hızla koşmaya başladı. Odasına varana kadar durmadı. Tazeleyici bir duştan sonra uyumak için yatağına uzandı ama Jongin gürültüyle odasına daldı. “Bu ne lan—“ Kai kızgınca bağırdı.

“Onu benim söylemem lazım. Sehun’un evinde ne halt ediyordun? Ona ne yaptın?” Jongin bağırdı. Kai kardeşinin öfkeli olduğunu görebiliyordu.

“Sesini alçalt. Annemi uyandırmak istemezsin.” Kai aşırı sakin bir sesle konuştu.

“Şu anda kimi uyandırdığım sikimde bile değil. Kai bana Sehun’un evinde ne yaptığını söyle ve inkâr etmeye çalışma bile çünkü seni gördüm ve varlığını hissettim. Gördüğümü sen de biliyorsun.” Jongin dişleri arasından söyledi.

Kai derince iç çekti ve yatak başlığına yaslandı. “İyi olup olmadığını kontrol etmeye gittim.” Dürüstçe cevapladı.

“Bunu neden yaptın peki? İyi olup olmadığını neden umursuyorsun? Onun sevgilisi benim, sen değilsin Kai.” Jongin tükürerek söyledi.

Kai elini saçında gezdirdi. “Bak Jongin. Sahiplenici tavırlarını anlıyorum ama boşuna çalışma.” Kai hâlâ sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu.

“Boşuna mı? Ne dediğini duyuyor musun? Sehun benim müstakbel eşim olacakken, ben onu mühürleyecekken, onu düğümleyecek ve yavrularımı ona verecekken boşuna diye nasıl dersin? O benim eşim olacak, senin değil!”

Buraya kadardı.

Kai hırladı ve inanılmaz bir hızla atılarak kardeşini duvara çiviledi. Kahverengi irisleri hemen kırmızıya, tehlikeli bir kırmızıya dönüştü. “O senin değil benim eşim. _Benim_!” Kai donmuş kardeşine dişlerini göstererek hırlıyordu.

Jongin tek kelime edemeyecek kadar afallamıştı. Kai’in yarı insan/yarı kurt halini daha önce görmüştü ama hiç bu kadar saldırgan ve sahiplenici değildi. Kardeşine şaşkınca bakmaya devam ediyordu.

Kai o anda ne yaptığının farkına varmış gibiydi ve hızla Jongin’i bırakarak geriledi. Tamamen insan haline dönüşüyordu. “Özür dilerim.” Elini dizine yaslayarak mırıldandı.

“N-Ne—Ne yaptın az önce?” Jongin birkaç dakika sonra sesine kavuştu.

“Özür dilerim. Yapmak istemezdim. Dediklerimde ve yaptıklarımda ciddi değildim.” Kai kardeşinin gözlerine baktı.

“Bunu bana yapamazsın Kai.” Jongin titrek bir nefes aldı. “Lütfen.” yalvardı, bacakları titriyordu.

Kai hemen onu yakaladı. “Sakin ol.” Kardeşine sıkıca sarıldı.

Her şey üzerine gelirken Jongin başını kardeşinin omzuna yasladı ve hıçkırmaya başladı. “Bunu bana yapamazsın Kai. Sehun olmaz, lütfen.” Jongin yenilmiş gibi görünüyordu ve bu Kai’in kalbini kırıyordu.

Kardeşinin hali yüreğini dağlıyordu. Kardeşini seviyordu ve onu bilerek incitecek bir şey yapmazdı asla ancak Sehun’a karşı hissettikleri elinde olmayan bir şeydi. Kardeşinin hatırına Omegaya karşı olan hislerini bastırmaya çalışacaktı. Kai avucuyla kardeşinin sırtını teselli edercesine okşadı. “Yapmayacağım.” Dedi. “Onu senden almayacağım.” Kai söz verdi.

Jongin rahatlatıcı bir iç çekişle Kai’ye sıkıca sarıldı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Geri çekilerek gözlerini sildi.

“Alfalar ağlamaz Nini.” Kai gözlerine ulaşmayan gülümsemesiyle alay etti.

Jongin hafifçe gülümseyerek başını salladı. “İyi geceler Kai.” Gitmek için döndü ama duraklayarak kardeşine baktı. “Ona ne yaptın da koşarak kaçtı?” diye sordu.

“Bundan bahsetmeyelim.” Kai yatağına gitti ve uzandı. Jongin kısaca başını salladı ve kapıyı ardından kapattı.

Kai yorganı kafasına çekti; aklı kardeşi ve eşi arasında bölünmüştü. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu, eşine ihtiyacı vardı ama kardeşini incitmek istemiyordu. Jongin’e borçlu olduğunu hissediyordu. Jongin’in daha önce dedikleri doğruydu. Anneleri ilgisinin çoğunu Jongin’e veriyor olsa da babaları Kai’yle ilgileniyordu hep. Kai iki ebeveyninden de ilgi görüyordu.

Jongin annelerininkini alırken Kai kardeşine üzülüyordu ama Kai daha güçlü ve gerçek bir Alfa olduğu için babalarının sıradan bir Alfa olan Jongin’e davranışı konusunda bir şey yapamıyordu. Bu düşüncelerden dolayı Jongin’in Sehun’u almasına izin verecekti. Kurduyla savaşması gerekiyordu ve kardeşi için bunu yapacaktı. Aklında bu düşüncelerle uyuyakaldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun yeniden sağına döndü. Yatağa yattığından beri kıpırdanıp duruyordu. Az önce kendisine neler olduğunu düşünüp duruyordu sürekli. Neden kafasında başka bir Alfanın –yani Kai’in— sesini duyuyordu? Kai sevgilisinin ikiz kardeşiydi. Ne yapması gerekiyordu? Kafası daha çok karıştığı için bir an önce cevaplara ihtiyacı vardı.

Kai neden Jongin’den uzak durması için emir vermişti? Ayrıca neden Alfanın emirlerini dinliyordu? Alfaya itaat etme arzusuna karşı koyamıyordu. Bu olamazdı—bu olmamalıydı. Kai’in ne oyunu oynuyorsa onu bırakması gerekiyordu ve Sehun ona bunu yaptıracaktı. Alfayı kendisine getirmesi gerekiyordu. Diğeri hatalı olduğunu anlamalıydı. Çok hatalıydı hem de.

Sehun’a ne yapacağını söyleme hakkı yoktu. Jongin bir yıllık sevgilisiydi ve bir gün eşi olacağını umuyordu. Jongin’i seviyordu. Sevgilisinden başka bir Alfayı düşünmemesi gerekiyordu ama o aklından gri/kızıl kurdu çıkaramıyordu. Yarın kesinlikle Kai’yle konuşması gerekiyordu. Yeni azmiyle derin bir iç çekti ve gözlerini kapatarak sonunda uykuya daldı Sehun.

** _*Rüya*_ **

_Alfa arzuyla boynunu öperken Sehun, Kai’in kucağında oturuyordu. Kıkırdadı. “Kai, dur. Gıdıklanıyorum ve yavrular tuhaf tekmeler atıyor.” Sehun Alfaya bakarak söyledi._

_Kai kıkırdayarak avucunu Sehun’un şiş karnına koydu. Tekmeleri o da hissedebiliyordu. “Aman tanrım! Sehun gerçekten tekmeliyorlar!” heyecanla bağırdı ve Sehun’un karnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu._

_“Heyecanlanmış gibisin?” Sehun gülümseyerek sordu._

_“Tabii ki. Çok yakında üç çocuk babası olacağım. Heyecanlanmam çok doğal.” Kai dedikten sonra Sehun’u öptü._

_Kai öpücüğünü derinleştirirken Omega hevesle karşılık veriyordu. Çok mutluydu, çok mutlulardı. Çoktan küçük bir aile kurmaya başlamışlardı._

_“Yavrularımla özel bir konuşma yapmam lazım.” Kai öpücükleri arasında konuştu._

_Sehun geri çekilerek ona baktı. “Özel derken?” gözleri heyecanla parlıyordu._

_Kai göz kırparak başını salladı. Sehun şakayla koluna vurdu. “Tanrım, bir seks manyağıyla evlendiğime inanamıyorum.”_

_Kai içten bir şekilde güldü. “Bunu sevdiğini biliyorum çünkü beni seviyorsun.”_

_“Hımm.” Omega diğerinin sözlerine katılıyordu. “Seni seviyorum.”_

_“Şimdi beşliye gelirsek—“_

_“Tanrım, Kai. Şunu söylemeyi kes.”_

_“Teknik olarak doğru bu. Bizim hissettiğimiz arzuyu hissetmiyorlar ama onları ne zaman derin bir şekilde—yani biz şey yaparken, anlarsın ya senin derinliklerindeyken—selamlasam heyecanla tekmeliyorlar.”_

_“Kaiiiii.” Sehun kızararak eliyle yüzünü kapattı._

_“Pekâlâ,” Kai, Sehun’u tutarak ayağa kalktı. “İşimize bakalım mı? En son yaptığımızdan beri baya oldu.”_

_Sehun kollarını ve bacaklarını Alfanın bedenine sardı. “Baya derken, üç gün oldu demek istiyorsun sanırım. Tanrım Kai, neden sekse bağımlısın?”_

_Kai dudaklarını tutkuyla öptü. “Benim bağımlı olduğum şey sensin, sevgili kocam.”_

** _*Rüya*_ **

Sehun hızla soluyarak rüyasından uyandı. Eli otomatikman karnına gitti ve düz olduğunu hissedince rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Bu da neydi böyle?” kendi kendine mırıldanarak ayağa kalktı. Saate baktığında yeni güne başlaması gerektiğini gördü. “06.13” diye mırıldanarak banyoya gitti.

Hızlı bir duştan sonra basit bir pantolonla tişört giydi. Ceketini de alarak odadan çıktı. “Günaydın.” Sehun yemek masasında oturan ailesini selamladı.

“Günaydın oğlum.” Babası gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Gel kahvaltını yap. Sana güzel haberlerim var.” Annesi eliyle gelmesini işaret etti. Sehun yerine oturdu. “Luhan aradı. Sınavları beklediğinden erken bitecekmiş ve birkaç güne gelecekmiş.” Dedi annesi.

Sehun’un yüzü parlamaya başladı. “Gerçekten mi? Bu harika. Onu çok özledim, döneceğine çok seviniyorum.” Tabağını kendine çekti. Ailesi ona gülümsüyordu ve annesi sevgiyle saçlarını okşadı. Zengin değillerdi belki ama mutlulardı ve Sehun ailesini seviyordu, onlar için her şeyi yapardı. Özellikle de aşırı koruyucu ağabeyi Luhan için. Ağabeyinin ait olduğu yere, eve dönmesini sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun sırt çantası omzundan sarkarak kampüse girdi ve basketbol oynayan öğrencilerin arasından geçti. Tam köşeyi dönecekken malum Alfa dikkatini çekti.

Kai sadece eşofman giyiyordu –belinden sarkıyordu ve V çizgisini sergiliyordu. Bedeni tamamen kastı ve karın kasları terden parlıyordu. Sehun seksi Alfanın görüntüsüyle seslice yutkundu. Kai'yi üstsüz görmüştü ama Alfanın kaslı bedenine hiç alıcı gözle bakamamıştı.

Diğeri Sehun’u fark etmemiş gibiydi, arkadaşlarıyla oynamaya devam ediyordu. Kai’in arkadaşı Kris adındaki başka bir Alfa Sehun’u tanıdı ve Kai’in omzuna vurarak Sehun’u işaret etti. Kai hemen döndüğünde gözleri buluştu.

‘Kahretsin.’ Sehun kalbi tekleyince içinden küfretti.

Kai, Sehun’a yaklaştı. Omega yanaklarının utançla kızardığını hissediyordu, Alfa onu bakarken yakalamıştı. Kai önünde durunca boğazını temizledi ve yakınındaki Alfanın görüntüsüyle kan aniden Sehun’un güney bölgelerine akın etmeye başladı.

“Sana nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?” Kai kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak sordu.

Sehun başını sallayarak aklından sabahki rüyanın görüntülerini silmeye çalıştı. “Ben umm—seninle konuşmak istiyordum. Yani sorun olmazsa?” elinden geldiğince etkilenmemiş gibi görünmeye çalışıyordu.

Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Tamam, dinliyorum.” Sakin ses tonuyla cevapladı.

Sehun yutkundu. “Burada olmaz. Daha özel bir yerde—yani, insanların daha az olduğu bir yerde.”

Kai bir süre yüzüne baktıktan sonra başını salladı ve Sehun’a kendini takip etmesi için işaret verdi.


	4. 4.Bölüm

“Ee, ne konuşmak istiyordun?” park alanına yakın bir koridora geldiklerinde Kai kollarını çıplak göğsünde birleştirerek yeniden sordu.

Sehun gergince tişörtünün kenarıyla oynuyordu. Kai Omeganın gerginliğini hissedebiliyordu ve öperek uzaklaştırmayı diliyordu ama Jongin’e söz vermişti ve kendi sözlerine ihanet etmeyecekti. Omegayı bu kadar yakından görmek kurdunun heyecanla ulumasına neden oluyordu. Kai onu bastırmak zorunda kaldı. Omegayı kollarına alma isteğini bastırmak zorundaydı.

Sehun başını kaldırdı ve bakışları Kai’in bakışlarıyla kilitledi. “Dün gece neden evime geldin?”

Kai ağırlığını sol bacağına vererek güzel Omegaya baktı. “Neden bahsediyorsun? Sana yardım ettim ve evine bıraktım işte.”

“Demek istediğim o değildi—daha sonra Jongin beni görmeye geldiğinde sen de oradaydın. Değil mi?”

“Hayır.” Kai inkâr etti.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Bana yalan söyleme. Bana ne yaptığını söyle!” bakışları Alfaya odaklanmıştı.

“Neden bahsettiğini anlamam için ayrıntı vermelisin çünkü sana ne yaptığımı hatırlamıyorum.” Kai ellerini pantolonun cebine sokarak konuştu.

“Salağa yatma!” Sehun sinirlenmeye başlamıştı. “Dün sen Jongin’den uzak durmam için emirler verdin. Neden bunu yaptın? Neden kafamı karıştırıyorsun?” Sehun ağlamanın eşiğindeydi.

Kai’in Omegayı kollarına alma arzusu delirticiydi ama kendini engelledi. “Sana bir şey yapmıyorum, S-Sehun.” İlk kez Omegaya adıyla hitap etmişti.

Sehun şaşırmış görünüyordu ve bir süre Kai’ye baktıktan sonra bakışları kaçırdı. _‘O zaman bana neler oluyor? Neden yavrularımızın rüyasını görüyorum ve çok âşık görünüyoruz?’_ aklından geçirdi Sehun. Kai’in aklını okuyup okuyamadığından emin değildi.

Ancak Kai onu duymuştu ve gözleri kocaman oldu. Hemen Sehun’un düşüncelerini duymamış gibi davrandı ve bacağını sallamaya başladı.

“Neden senin emirlerine itaat ediyorum?” yeniden sordu.

“Bak, neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum. Bana söylemek istediklerin bunlarsa izin istemek zorundayım çünkü yapacak başka işlerim var.” Kai bakışlarını Omegadan kaçırarak konuştu.

Sehun ona umutlu gözlerle bakıyordu ama Kai sessiz ricasını görmezden geldi. Ona bakmayı reddediyordu çünkü kendisine güvenmiyordu ve Jongin’in yanlarına geldiğini görünce rahatladı. Kai kardeşine yakına gelmesi için el salladı.

Jongin sevgilisinin yanında durdu ve vakit kaybetmeden onu kollarına aldı.

Kai kıskanmamaya çalışıyordu ama başaramıyordu. Tek yapabildiği ikiliden gözlerini kaçırmaktı. Sevgilisinin boynuna sokulurken Sehun’un bir an kendisini unutmuş olmasına memnun oldu. Ancak Kai’in içindeki kurt ikisini ayırması için ona bağırıyordu. Kai kardeşine başını salladı ve daha sonra pişman olacağı bir şey yapmadan sıkışan kalbiyle uzaklaştı.

Jongin sevgilisinin alnını öptü ve Sehun Alfaya sıkıca sarıldı. “Dün gece konusunda özür dilerim. Bana ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Kafamda bana eve girmem için emirler veren sesler vardı ve onları görmezden gelemedim. Kardeşine o mu yaptı diye sordum ama inkâr etti ve neden bahsettiğimi bilmediğini söyledi—“

“Hey Sehun.” Jongin sözünü kesti. “Çok konuşuyorsun.” Alfa göğsünün sıkışmasına rağmen kıkırdadı. “Açıklama yapmak zorunda değilsin, tamam mı? Anlıyorum. Söz ver bana, ne olursa olsun beni seçeceksin, beni seveceksin ve benimle kalacaksın.” Sehun’un alnını yeniden öptü.

“Söz veriyorum Jongin. Seni seviyorum, biliyorsun değil mi?”

Jongin başını salladı. “Biliyorum.” Omega başını kaldırarak dudaklarını birleştirdi. Köşeden kendilerini izleyen bir çift üzgün gözden habersizdi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

** **

** _*2 GÜN SONRA*_ **

** **

Sehun okulda geçe kalmış, verilen tarih ödevini yapıyordu. Tek başına yapmaya karar vermişti. Kai’ye yaklaşamıyordu, Alfa tanımlayamadığı bir şekilde kendisini etkiliyordu. Son sayfadaydı ve bundan sonra işi bitecekti. Kai’in sorun edip etmeyeceğini umursamıyordu ama Sehun kendine güveniyordu ve boşuna en iyi öğrencilerden birisi değildi.

Aniden bedenine büyük bir sıcaklık dalgası yayıldı ve tuttuğu kalem elinden kaydı. Yerden almaya çalıştı ama yanıyordu. Her şey çok sıcaktı, karnı geçmişten deneyimlediği tanıdık kasılmalarla çalkalanıyordu. Deliği rahatsız edici şekilde kasılmaya başladı.

“Kahretsin.” Yüksek sesle küfretti ve kapsül aramak için çantasını karıştırdı. “Siktir, kızışmaya girdim.” Kendi kendine mırıldanırken kalp atışları hızlanıyordu.

Bastırıcılarını kontrol etti ama bulamıyordu, başka bir yere koymuş olmalıydı. Şansına küfrederek hızlıca kitaplarını topladı ve kütüphaneden çıktı. Bir daha kütüphanede geçe kalmamayı aklına not etti. Kalbi göğsünde hızla atarken koşmaya başladı; yanlışlıkla serseri Alfalar ya da Betalara rastlarsa olabileceklerden korkuyordu. Tanımadık bir Alfanın düğümünü alamazdı. Asla.

Sehun hızını artırdı, görüşü bulanıklaşsa bile sokakta öylece yürüyemeyeceği için niyeti eve zamanında ulaşmaktı. Ama şans ondan yana değildi; o koşarken birkaç Alfaya denk gelmişti ve tam korktuğu gibi peşine takılmışlardı.

Sehun bu haldeyken eve zamanında varamayacağını biliyordu. Güvenli bir saklanma yeri bulmalıydı ama kimi kandırıyordu? Kokusu daha çok Alfa çekecekti ama denemek zorundaydı ve tam o anda yakınlarda terk edilmiş bir depo olduğunu hatırladı.

Alfalara karşı çıkmak için rüzgârı kullanabilirdi ama çok güçsüzdü ve diğer Alfaların nasıl süper yetenekleri olduğunu bilmiyordu. Hiçbir şeyi riske atamazdı, birkaç gün önce süper yeteneğini kullanamamıştı bile. Sehun her zaman güçlerini kullanmaktan çekinen birisiydi.

Depo görüş alanına girince biraz daha hızlandı ve içeriye girdiğinde diğerleri ona yetişemeden kapıyı kapatabilmişti. Hızlı hızlı soluyordu ve kalbi vahşice atıyordu. Korkuyordu, yalnızdı, kızışmıştı ve Alfasının kendisini kurtarmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

Kalan akıl sağlığıyla sevgilisini aramak için telefonunu çıkardı ama doğru düzgün göremiyordu bile. Ya yanlış insanı ararsa? Kapıdan bir gümbürtü geldi, birisi kırmaya çalışıyordu. Korkuları arttı ve bilinçsizce Alfasının kendisini kurtarması için yalvarmaya başladı. Çünkü biliyordu ki –Tanrı korusun—o Alfalar kapıyı kırarlarsa bu onun sonu olurdu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kai, Kris’in doğum günü partisinden dönüyordu. Bugatti Chiron’da müzik yüksek sesle çalarken yeniden duydu. ‘_Alfa yardım et. Lütfen bana yardım et.’_

Kai eşinin sesinin ilk yardım istediğinden daha fazla korku dolu olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Alfa hırladı ve gaza daha çok bastı. _Eşinin, Omegasının_ başı yine beladaydı. Oh! Omegasının ıstırabının sorumluluğu inanılmazdı. Omegasının güvenliğini garanti edemiyordu ve bu gece birisinin kafasını koparmamak için kontrollü olmayı umuyordu.

Sehun’un nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu; Omegasının yerini içinden hissedebilmesi için çiftleşmeleri gerekiyordu ve yarı insan/yarı kurt halde olsa bile diğerinin yerini anında bulamazdı. Önceki gün gibi içgüdülerini takip edebilmek için kurt formunda olmalıydı. Omegaya nerede olduğunu sorması gerekiyordu ama diğerinin cevap verecek durumda olup olmadığından emin değildi –Kai’ye seslenişine bakarsa çok zayıftı. Ancak yine de denemek zorundaydı.

_‘Sehun! Sehun, beni duyuyor musun?’_

Omeganın cevap vermesi birkaç saniye sürdü.

_‘E-Evet.’_

Kai iç çekti, en azından Sehun ona cevap verebiliyordu. _‘Neredesin? Yaralandın mı?’_

_‘Evime yakın bir depodayım—lütfen acele et!’_

_‘Sakin ol. Yanında olacağım, tamam mı? Sana hiçbir şey olmayacak, söz veriyorum. Sadece biraz dayan.’_

Kai en yüksek hızda arabasını sürmeye başladı ve Sehun’un olduğunu düşündüğü depoya varana kadar durmadı. Arabadan indiği anda kızışmış olan bir Omeganın kokusu yüzüne sertçe çarptı ve neredeyse dengesini kaybedecekti. “Siktir, kızışmaya girmiş.” Küfretti. “Olamaz, bu çok kötü bir fikir.” Diye mırıldandı kendine. Kafasının içinde çakan kırmızı lambayı görebiliyordu.

Görmezden geldi ve hızla Alfaların kapıyı kırmaya çalıştıkları yöne koştu. Tek bir hareketiyle iki Alfayı yere fırlattı ve ikisi de acıyla inledi. Diğer iki Beta, Kai’in kendilerine geldiğini görünce anında topukladılar.

Gözleri gerçek Alfasının rengine dönerken Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Gerçek Alfa.” Alfalardan birisi mırıldandı ve anında kendilerine gelip toz oldular.

Kai kapıya yöneldi ve kolayca kırdı. “Siktir.” Ter içinde yerde uzanan ve bir elini pantolonuna sokmuş (muhtemelen kendini rahatlatıyordu) Omegayı görünce küfretti. Diz çökerek Sehun’u kollarına aldı.

“Alfa.” Sehun zayıf gülümsemesiyle mırıldandı ve yüzünü Kai’in boynuna gömdü.

“Buradayım, yanındayım. Geçti. Seni eve götürüyorum.” Kai cesaret edebildiği en yumuşak ses tonuyla konuştu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, beni eve götürme. Ailem—onlar—“ Sehun kendini daha hızlı okşamak için durakladı. Orgazma yakın gibi görünüyordu ve sesli bir inlemeyle eline boşaldı.

Kai gözlerini kapattı, Omeganın feromonları onu delirtiyordu ancak kendini kontrol etmek zorundaydı yoksa Sehun’un hayatı boyunca kendisinden nefret etmesini sağlayacak şeyler yapabilirdi. Kai bunu asla istemezdi. Jongin’in Sehun’u alması için yemin etse de Omeganın kendisinden nefret etmesini istemiyordu. Ne şimdi ne de başka bir zaman.

“Al beni lütfen.” Sehun kızışma aklını ele geçirirken yalvardı.

Kai gözlerindeki acıyı görebiliyordu. İçindeki kurt Omegayı işaretlemesi, mühürlemesi ve hamile bırakması için ona bağırıyordu. Elinden geldiğince düşünmemeye çalışıyordu ama başarısız oldu. Tek yapabildiği Sehun’u sert zeminde ya da yatağında becerirken ahlaksız görüntüleri hayal etmekti.

Gerçek bir Alfa olmanın iyi yanları vardı; öz kontrolü normal Alfalarınkiyle kıyaslanamazdı bile. Kendini bazı şeylerden mahrum bırakabilirdi. Ancak önündeki Omegası, gerçek eşiydi ve kızışmıştı. Kontrolünü sağlayabileceğinden şüpheliydi.

“Lütfen, canım çok yanıyor. Durdur şunu. Seni istiyorum. Düğümünü içimde istiyorum.” Sehun, Kai’in düşüncelerin böldü.

Kai başını hızla iki yana salladı. “Hayır, beni istemiyorsun Sehun. Kızışman aklını çeliyor.”

Sehun daha çok ağlayarak Kai’in gömleğine yapıştı. “Hayır, Alfa lütfen. Senin Omegan değil miyim ben?” yalvarırcasına sordu ve Kai az daha başını sallayacaktı. “O zaman mühürle beni, çiftleş benimle. Yavrularını taşımamı istemiyor musun? İyi bir Omega olacağım. Söz veriyorum, lütfen.”

Lanet olsun! Önerisi çok baştan çıkarıcıydı ama Kai, Sehun’un dediklerini ne kadar çok isterse istesin vazgeçmeyecekti. Bunu yapmayacaktı, Sehun’un doğru düşünemediğini bilirken yapmayacaktı. Omeganın kızışmada olmasından yararlanmayacaktı çünkü içgüdülerine teslim olursa az önce Sehun’un peşinden koşan Alfalardan ne farkı kalırdı. “Sehun.” Sakince seslendi. Omega ona baktı. “Kızışman bittiğinde benden nefret edeceksin. Bunların çoğunu hatırlamayacaksın bile ama beni sadece Alfan olarak değil insan olarak da sevmeni istiyorum. Kalbinde bir yer edinmek istiyorum. Seni şuracıkta mühürleyebilirim ve bana itaat edersin ama yapmayacağım. Sana bunu yapmayacağım. Seçimini elinden almayacağım. Benden nefret etmeni istemiyorum. Beni kardeşimi istediğin gibi kendi iradenle istemeni istiyorum. Ben senin gerçek eşinim. Ama sen isteyerek kendini sunmadıkça sana dokunmayacağım.”

“Ben de işte bunu yapıyorum. İstekliyim. Lütfen al beni. Lütfen.” Sehun hıçkırdı.

“Özür dilerim.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Bunu yapmayacağım. Ama gerçek eşler hakkında birkaç bir şey öğrendim. Ne kadar çok bastırıcı alsan da gerçek eşini bulduğun için şu anda işe yaramayacak. Beni kabul etmedin henüz ama beni bulduğun için yine de işe yaramayacaklar. Seni düğümlemenin dışındaki tek seçenek ısırmak.” Kai dudaklarını yaladı. “Zehir seni etkilemeyecek çünkü sen benim eşimsin. Aksine kızışmanı bastıracak, tamamen gitmeyecek ama acıyı ve cinsel arzularını azaltacak.” Sehun’un alnından saçlarını çekti. “Ayrıca ısırık çiftleşme mührü olarak sayılmayacak. Üzerinde mühür varken istersen başka bir Alfayı sevebilirsin ve onunla çiftleşebilirsin.” Kai açıkladı. Sehun’un dediklerinden bir şey anlamadığını biliyordu ama kendini açıklamak istedi.

“Başka bir Alfayı istemiyorum, istediğim sensin. Alfam. Kalın, uzun penisinin içime gömülmesini ve beni sertçe almanı istiyorum. Senin olmak istiyorum. Yalnız senin Omegan.” Sehun yalvardı.

“Tanrım!” Kai nefesini tuttu. “Öyle deme.” Azarlayarak ayağa kalktı ve en yakın duvara yaslandı. Sehun’un kokusu öz kontrolünü mahvediyordu ve daha ne kadar kendini tutabilir emin değildi. Dürtülerini bastırmak için Sehun’u şu anda ısırmak zorundaydı yoksa Omega böyle konuşursa neler yapacağından emin değil. Kontrolünü daha fazla sağlayamazdı.

İnanılmaz bir hızda hareket ederek Sehun’u havaya kaldırdı. Omega anında bacaklarını Kai’in beline doladı ve kollarını boynuna sardı. Kai, Omeganın boynunu yaladı, yarı insan/yarı kurt formuna bürünürken vücut sıcaklığı artıyordu ve dişlerini çıkararak Sehun’un boynuna gömdü. Çok derin değildi, niyetlendiği şeyi başaracak kadar derindi sadece.

Alfa tenini ısırırken Sehun yüksek sesle inledi ve akıl sağlığının birazının kendine geldiğini hissetti.


	5. 5.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipnot: Bu hikâyede üç farklı ısırık var.
> 
> 1) İkisi de çiftleşmeye hazır değilse Alfanın, Omegaya kızışmasını bastırması için verdiği ısırık. Zararsızdır ve Omega her ısırıktan sonra bile Alfayla çiftleşmeyi reddedebilir.
> 
> 2) En yakın türü mühürlemek için olan. Çiftleşme sırasında gerçekleşir. Alfa ve Omega bağı mühürlemek için birbirlerini ısırırlar.
> 
> 3) Omega, Alfaya itaat etmediğinde ceza olarak kullanılır. Alfa, Omegaya acı vermek için genelde çiftleşme mührüne yakın bir noktayı ısırır. Hiçbir Omega bu ısırığı deneyimlemek istemez. Oldukça nadirdir çünkü Alfalar onlara acı vermek değil Omegalarını korumak ve mutlu etmelilerdir.

Alfa dişlerini etine geçirirken Sehun bedenindeki her sinirin gevşediğini hissediyordu. Alfanın sistemine verdiği şey gerçekten yardımcı oluyordu. Daha iyi hissediyordu ve şu anda tek istediği Alfanın göğsüne sokulup iyi bir uyku çekmekti.

Kai geri çekilerek Omeganın yüzüne baktı. Diğeri zayıfça gülümsedikten sonra başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı. Omeganın feromonları önceki kadar güçlü değildi. Rahatlamış bir halde iç çekerek Sehun’un belini sıkıca tuttu ve Bugatti Charon’a geri döndüler.

Sehun’u yolcu koltuğuna oturttu. Sonra diğer tarafa geçip arabaya bindi. Uyuyan Omegaya baktı ve eli kendiliğinden uzanarak Sehun’un saçlarını alnından çekti. Kai eğilerek alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “Sana bakacağım. Söz veriyorum.” Diye fısıldadı.

Derince iç çekip Sehun’a son kez baktı; kızışması boyunca onu yanında tutmak zorundaydı çünkü Sehun’un Alfası olarak bastırıcı yerine geçmesi için zaman zaman ısırdığı yeri yalaması gerekiyordu. Bu düşünceyle Sehun’u Kim Sahil Evi’ne götürmeye karar verdi. Sehun’un orayı seveceğinden emindi ve sahilin dinginliğinden biraz huzur bulmasını umuyordu.

Omegayı bir kez daha kontrol ettikten sonra Kai gülümseyerek motoru çalıştırdı. Hedefine varması iki saat sürmüştü, Bugatti’yi park ederek arabadan çıktı. Yol boyunca hiç uyanmayan Omeganın yanına gitti ve kucağına alarak eve taşıdı.

Kâhya, Kai’yi görünce hemen yardıma koştu ama Alfa reddetti. “Sorun değil, ben hallederim.” Ama aslında Kai kimsenin Omegasına dokunmasını istemiyordu. Kâhyanın bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu. “Bay Lee, eve gidip birkaç gün ailenizle vakit geçirebilirsiniz. Ben bir süre burada kalacağım.”

“Teşekkürler küçük efendi. Yemek ne olacak peki? Buzdolabında biraz yemek var ama geleceğinizden haberim yoktu.”

“Sorun değil, hallederim. Benim için endişelenmeyin. Gidebilirsiniz.”

“Peki, küçük efendi.” Kibar bir şekilde eğildikten sonra gitti kâhya.

Kai, Sehun’u odasındaki yatağa yatırdı ve Omegaya baktığında elinde olmadan Sehun onu eşi, Alfası olarak kabul ederse hayatları nasıl olurdu diye hayal etti. Hayır, Sehun Jongin’e âşıktı ve Kai’in olmayacak bir şeyi hayal etmemesi gerekiyordu.

Sehun’un şu anda burada olmasının tek nedeni gerçek Alfasından yardım istemekten başka seçeneği olmamasıydı. Kai bunu acı bir şekilde kendine hatırlattı. Kai, Jongin’e Sehun’u ondan almayacağına söz vermişti. Jongin aptal değildi, Kai’in Sehun’un gerçek eşi olduğunu anlamış olmalıydı ve Kai’den Sehun’u almamasını bu yüzden istemiştir. Jongin’in Kai’yi tehdit olarak görmesinin imkânı yoktu çünkü Sehun’un Kai’yi değil kendisini sevdiğini biliyordu.

Yine de Kai elinde olmadan güzel Omegayla –gerçek eşiyle— bir gelecek hayal ediyordu: Sehun yavrularını taşırken nasıl görünürdü? Onu düğümlemek nasıl hissettirirdi? Kai düşüncelerinin yoldan sapmaması için başını iki yana salladı ve duş almak için banyoya geçti.

Su bedeninden kayıp giderken iç çekti. Dolaptan bir çift pijama alarak üzerini değiştirdi ve uyandığında yemesi için Omegasına yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlamaya gitti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Gözlerini yavaşça açarak Sehun etrafına bakındı ama tek bir koku dışında tanıdık hiçbir şey göremedi. _Kai! _Seslendi ve iki saniye geçmeden Kai elinde tepsiyle kapı girişinde belirdi.

“Oh, uyanmışsın! Nasıl hissediyorsun?” Kai gülümseyerek sordu, muhtemelen Omegayı korkutmak istemiyordu.

Sehun boğazını temizledikten sonra konuştu. “Neredeyim ben?” etrafına bakınarak sordu ve Kai’in elindeki yemeği görünce yutkundu.

Alfa açlığını fark etmiş gibiydi. “Önce yemek yemen ve duş alman lazım, sonra her şeyi açıklarım, tamam mı?” sakin sesiyle sordu.

“Tamam!” Sehun yemeği teşekkürlerini mırıldanarak kabul etti. Sessizce yemeğini yerken ara sıra yatağın kenarında oturmuş, kendisini izleyen Alfaya bakıyordu.

Kai ona kıyafet verdi ve Sehun duş alıp üzerini değiştirdikten sonra yatağa oturdu. Bacaklarını göğsüne çekerek Kai’in konuşmasını bekledi. Kai ona bakarak gülümsedi. “Benim yanımdayken gerilmene gerek yok. Seni ısırmayacağım.”

Sehun hıhladı. “Zaten ısırdın.” Dedi. “Ve bana sürekli gülümsemek zorunda değilsin. Kendin olabilirsin.”

Kai kıkırdadı ve hemen boğazını temizledi. “Genelde kızışman ne kadar sürüyor?” diye sordu.

“Üç gün.” Sehun bakışlarını Alfadan kaçırarak cevapladı.

Kai hımladı, aralarında tuhaf bir sessizlik oluştu, kimse konuşmadı. Sehun’un sormak istediği sorular vardı ama nasıl soracağını bilmiyordu.

Kai Omeganın ne düşündüğünü anlamıştı. “Bana istediğini sorabilirsin.” Telkin edercesine gülümsedi.

“Daha önce sorduğum sorulara cevap vermemiştin.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı, yüzü ifadesizdi. “Gerekli sorulara cevap verdim. Ama şimdi sorduğun her şeyi cevaplayacağım. Nasılsa seçimini yaptın.”

Sehun derince iç çekti. Dikkatini tişörtünden sarkan ip çekti ve farkında olmadan onunla oynamaya başladı. “Projeyi bitirdim.”

“Ne? Konuşmak istediğin bu muydu?” Kai eğlenerek ona bakıyordu. “Neden bensiz yaptın? Takım çalışması olması gerekiyordu.”

“Benimle çalışmak istemiyormuş gibi görünüyordun.”

“Kim dedi?”

“Şey… Davranışların. Yani davranışlarına bakarak öyle sandım.”

Kai başını salladı. “Benim yerimde olsaydın sen de aynısını yapardın.” Dedi Omegaya.

“Tamam, onu zorlamayacağım. Gerçek sorum şu: ikimiz arasındaki bu şey de nedir?” aralarını işaret etti.

Kai bu soruyu bekliyordu ve telefonunu kapattıktan sonra dikkatini Omegaya verdi. “Gerçek eşleri biliyor musun?” Sehun başını salladı. “Sen ve ben gerçek eşleriz bu yüzden bazen düşüncelerimi duyabiliyorsun, ben de seninkini tabii ama hepsi bu değil. Bağı mühürlersek her şey ağırlaşacak. Senin duygularını kendi duygularım gibi hissedebileceğim, ne istediğini her zaman bilebileceğim. Böylece Alfan olarak seni memnun edebileceğim. Zihin okuma şeysini de kontrol edebileceğiz.” Kai ensesini kaşıdı. Ne yapıyordu? Sehun’a çiftleşirlerse neler olacağını söylemek de nereden çıkmıştı? “Ama şimdi her şeyi boş vermemiz lazım çünkü sen kardeşimle çiftleşeceksin.”

“Kesinlikle.” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldandı.

Kai onu duymuştu ve hayal kırıklığına uğramadığını kendine ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. “Olan bu işte. Farkında olmadan beni çağırdın, ben de peşinden geldim. Fark ettiğim kadarıyla sadece başın belaya girince bana telepatik mesaj gönderiyorsun.”

“Sözünü kestiğim için üzgünüm ama bu ısırıktan sonra Jongin’le çiftleşebilecek miyim?” eliyle yeni ısırığı tutuyordu.

“Evet, çiftleşeceksin.” Kai söyledi. “Isırık kızışman için bir bastırıcı. Isırıkların neler olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet.”

“Seni buraya getirdiğim çünkü dokunuşlarıma ihtiyacın olacak ve geçtiği zaman işareti yalamam gerekecek böylece daha fazla bastırıcı özellik taşıyacak.” Diye ekledi.

Sehun başını yeniden salladı. “Yani bedenin benim bastırıcım görevini gören bir fabrika gibi bir şey ve zaman zaman bana doz aşılayacaksın?”

Kai içtenlikle güldü. “Pekâlâ.” Boğazını temizledi. “Fabrika değil ama evet, sistemimde olan bir şey. Öyle sayılır.”

“Ne zaman geri gelecek? Yani geri geldiğinde kızışmayı hissedecek miyim?”

“5-6 saat içinde sanırım.”

“Yani aynı odada uyumak zorundayız?”

“Evet. Ben koltukta yatacağım, yatağı sen alabilirsin.” Kai utanarak ensesini kaşıdı.

Bir süre sessizlik oldu. “Seninle çiftleşmekle ilgilenmediğimi bile bile neden bana yardım ediyorsun?”

Soru Kai’in kalbine bir hançer gibi saplandı. Sehun’a istediği gibi sahip olamayacağını bilmek acıtıyordu. Yine de cevapladı. “Bilmiyorum. Belki de içimdeki kurt bana yaptırıyordur.”

Sehun başını hayal kırıklığıyla iki yana salladı. “Hayır, içindeki Alfa beni mühürlemen için seni zorlar, bana yardım etmeni emretmez.” Alfanın kahverengi irislerine bakarak konuştu.

Kai umursamaz görünmeye çalışıyordu ama Sehun’un sorusu kendisini gerçekten etkilemişti ve ne cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu. “Ne dememi bekliyorsun?”

“Gerçeği.”

‘Sana karşı hislerim olduğunu ve benden nefret etmeni istemediğimi mi? Sana âşık oluyorum, Sehun.’ Kai içinde düşündü ve Sehun göremesin diye engelledi. “Bilmiyorum Sehun. Uyumalısın bence.” Yataktan kalktı.

Sehun daha fazla zorlamadı, yatağa kıvrıldı ve sevgilisini aramak için telefonuna uzandı. Ona Seul’de olmadığını, teyzesinde birkaç gün kalacağını söyleyecekti. Aramayı sonlandırdıktan sonra Sehun yorganı üzerine çekti ve derin bir uykuya daldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Saatler sonra Kai Omeganın adını tekrarlamasıyla uyandı; aceleyle kalkıp terler içinde kalan Omegaya koştu.

Yorganı Sehun’un üstünden çekti, kan güney bölgesine akın ederek üyesini sertleştirirken titrek bir nefes aldı Kai. Kendini uyarmak için üyesini sıkıca tuttu.

“Kahretsin! S-Sehun, sıvın akıyor.” Omeganın doğal kayganlaştırıcı sıvısının çarşafa aktığını görünce mırıldandı.

Sehun’un pantolonunu çıkardığını fark edince yeniden küfretti ve elinde olmadan Omeganın tembelce kendini okşamasını izledi. İçindeki Alfa heyecanla uluyordu, Kai Omegaya atlamamak için tüm kontrolünü kullanmak zorunda kaldı. Omegaya mastürbasyon yapmak, Sehun’un deliğinden akan kayganlaştırıcı sıvısını yalayarak tatmak ve onu sertçe becermek istiyordu.

“Alfa!” Sehun’un sesi düşüncelerinden ayırdı. “Lütfen, sana ihtiyacım var.” Kai’yi üzerine çekerek yalvardı.

Kai doğrulmak üzereyken Sehun dudaklarını birleştirdi. Gözleri kocaman oldu.

_‘Lanet olsun!’_ Kai, Omeganın dudaklarının hissiyle diyeceklerini unutmuştu. Sehun’un dudakları cennetti. Çilek ve bal tadındaydı, Kai kendinden geçiyordu. Kulağa gerçek dışı gelse de bu Kai’in ilk öpücüğüydü; Sehun, _Omegası_, ilk öpücüğünü çalıyordu.

Kai daha önce kimseyi öpmemişti. Lisede Kyungsoo’yla çıkarken bile öpüşmemişlerdi çünkü Alfa her zaman birisini öpmenin duyguları göstermenin en samimi yolu olduğunu düşünüyordu. Kai hayatını tek bir kişiye adayacağına yemin etmişti ve o kişi belki de Sehun’du.

Bilinçsizce öpücüğe karşılık vermeye başladı, deneyimsizdi ancak Omegayı inletebilmişti. Sehun’un alt dudağını nazikçe dişledi ve Omega hemen dudaklarını araladı. Alfanın dili sıcak mağarasına girdiğinde dilleri birbirine dolandı ve Kai, Sehun’un inlemelerini yuttu. Sonra eğilerek Sehun’a sürtündü.

“Evet, Alfa. İşte böyle.” Sehun ağır ağır soluyordu. “Ama bu yetmiyor. Tanrım. Lütfen becer beni. Seni içimde hissetmeye ihtiyacım var.” Sehun öpücüklerine devam etti.

Kai, Sehun’un bacağını beline doladı ve kalçaları daha hızlı hareket ettirerek çıplak Sehun’a sürtünmeye başladı. Omeganın dudaklarından erotik inlemeler dökülüyordu. Sehun daha fazla sürtünme için Kai’in kalçasını kendine çekiyordu. Sonra iki bacağını beline doladı ve umutsuzca hareket etmeye başladı.

Kai hırladı, dudaklarını Omeganın çene hattında gezdirerek boynuna götürdü. Isırığını yaladığında duyuları kendine gelmiş gibiydi ve Sehun’dan uzaklaştı. Geriye sendeleyerek Kai olabildiğince uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Omeganın yanındayken kendine güvenmiyordu.

“Aman tanrım. Ben ne yapıyorum?” parmaklarını saçlarının arasında gezdirdi.

Kontrolünü kaybetmesine neden olan kurduna kızıyordu. Sehun’u mühürleseydi neler olurdu? Kai bunu düşünmek bile istemiyordu çünkü Sehun, Jongin ve kendisi arasındaki sonuçlarının iyi olmayacağına emindi. Kai isteği dışında onu kendine bağlayarak Omegayı köleleştirirdi. Olamazdı. Kai, Sehun’a bunu yapmak istemezdi. Onu mühürlemeden önce Sehun’un kendisinden hoşlanmasını veya ona âşık olmasını istiyordu.

“Alfa lütfen, geri gel.” Sehun fısıldadı ama Kai görmezden geldi ve yorganı Omeganın çıplak yerlerine örttü.

“Sehun dinle beni. Bastırıcı vermek için ısırığı yalamam lazım.” Kai, azgın Omegaya mantıklı olmasını söylemeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun itaatkâr bir Omega gibi başını salladı ve Kai, Sehun’un boynunu düzgünce yalamak için uzandı. Ancak Sehun’un aklında başka şeyler vardı. Kai’yi tişörtünden üzerine çekti ve dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi.


	6. 6.Bölüm

Kai yeniden kendini kaybedecekti ama azgın Omegadan kendisini zorla uzaklaştırdı. “Yüce tanrım! Sehun, lütfen dur!” Kai yalvarıyordu ama Omega dinleyecek gibi değildi. O yüzden bunu Sehun’a yapmaktan nefret etse bile Kai başka bir metot denemeye karar verdi. “Omega, rahat dur!” otoriter bir sesle emretti. Sehun anında itaat etti. “Boynunu sağa çevir.” Kai yeniden emretti.

Sehun denileni yapınca Kai uzanarak dilini ısırıkta gezdirdi. Omega zevkle inliyordu ama Kai ona istediğini vermiyordu. Dikkatle bedenini yaklaştırmadan o noktayı yaladı. Her şeyin yolunda olduğuna karar verince geri çekildi ve Omegada değişiklik var mı diye baktı. Neyse ki vardı.

“Alf—yani, Kai. Bana sarılır mısın, lütfen?” Sehun sordu.

Kai tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesini dışarı verdi. “Tabii ama çarşafı değiştirmem lazım. Sen de pantolonunu giyeceksin, tamam mı?” Sehun başıyla onayladı ve Kai ona mahremiyet sağlamak için arkasını döndü. Omeganın çıplaklığını yeniden görmek istemiyordu.

“Önüne dönebilirsin.” Dedi Sehun.

Kai, Sehun’u koltuğa yatırdıktan sonra çarşafı değiştirdi ve bitirdiğinde Omegayı yatağa yatırdıktan sonra yanına sokuldu. Sehun ona doğru yaklaşarak kolunu Kai’ye doladı. Kai otomatikman Sehun’un beline sarıldı.

Sehun burnunu sürterek Alfanın tatlı, erkeksi kokusunu içine çekti. “Alfa.” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldadı. Kai hâlâ kızışma etkisinde olduğunu hissedebiliyordu.

“Sorun yok, ben yanındayım. Beni hissediyorsun, değil mi?” Sehun hımladı. “Güzel! Şimdi uyu, Alfan yanında olacak.” Kai, Omeganın kulağına fısıldadı. Alfa tüm bunların—Sehun ve kendisinin sevgili olmasını—gerçek olmasını diliyordu ama umutlanmaması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Çok geçmeden Sehun derin bir uykuya daldı. Omega kollarında huzurla uyurken Kai de uyuyabilmişti.

** _*Rüya*_ **

_“Jae! Dur orada!” Sehun sahilde küçük çocuğun arkasından koşarak bağırdı._

_“Çalılıklara yine gidersen baban çok kızacak.” Uyardı ama çocuk kıkırdayarak koşmaya devam ediyordu._

_“Kim Jaein!” Sehun’un çok iyi tanıdığı ve âşık olduğu üçüncü bir ses bağırdı. Küçük çocuk anında durdu._

_“Babacığım.” Jaein babasına dönerek neşeyle bağırdı._

_“Kai, o çok inatçı. Onunla başa çıkamıyorum. Onu ne zaman durdurmaya çalışsam beni dinlemiyor.” Sehun yorgunca iç çekti._

_Kai gülümseyerek Omegasına yaklaştı ve belinden tutarak dudaklarını tatlı bir öpücükle birleştirdi._

_Sehun kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak aynı tutkuyla karşılık verdi. İkisi de çocuk babasının pantolonunu çekiştirene kadar küçük olanın varlığını az daha unutmuştu._

_Sehun geri çekilerek oğluna baktı. “Efendim tatlım?”_

_“Jae çok üzgün ve aç.” _

_Sehun oğluna gülümsedi. “Tamam, Jae iyi bir çocuk olduğu için appa ona biftek yapacak. Ne dersin?”_

_Jaein heyecanla yerinde zıpladı. “Evet, Jae diftek sever.”_

_Kai ailesine sevgiyle bakıyordu. “Jae! Her zaman iyi bir çocuk olup appanı dinlemelisin, tamam mı? Ayrıca, diftek değil biftek.” Diye düzeltti Kai._

_Jaein ebeveynleri memnun edebilme hevesiyle başını salladı. “İyi bir çocuk olacağım.” Dişlerini göstererek sırıttı._

_“Güzel, şimdi gidip yemek yiyelim ve sonra koşuya çıkalım. İster misin?”_

_“Evet, koşmak ve babam gibi güçlü olmak istiyorum.”_

_Kai küçük çocuğu kucağına aldı ve bir kolunu Sehun’un beline sardı. Beraber sahil evine geri döndüler._

_“Seni seviyorum.” Omeganın kulağına fısıldadı._

_“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Sehun eşinin dudaklarına hızlı bir öpücük kondurarak cevapladı._

_“Bu gece sevişelim. Seni özledim.” Kai yeniden fısıldadı._

_“Tanrım, Kai. Dünyada senden başka sevişmeyi bu kadar seven var mı merak ediyorum.” Sehun fısıldadı._

_“Pekâlâ, bunun için kendini suçlamalısın.” Alfa devam etti._

_“Nedenmiş?”_

_“Çünkü—“ Kai elini Sehun’un kalçasına götürdü ve sıkıca avuçladı. “Kalçan bir gün benim ölümüm olacak—“_

_“Babacığım! Neden appamın poposunu sıktırıyorsun? Neden fısıltıyla konuşuyorsunuz?” Jae babasının elini appasının kalçasında görünce araya girdi._

_Sehun denedi; gerçekten gülmemeye çalıştı ama elinde değildi. Oğulları gerçekten çok meraklıydı._

_Kai hızla elini çekerek boğazını temizledi. “Babanın appan etraftayken kendine hâkim olamama sorunu var.”_

** _*Rüya*_ **

** **

Sehun aşağıdan gelen lezzetli kokuyla uykudan uyandı, bu sefer sıçramamıştı. Oturarak avucuyla gözlerini ovuşturdu ve ayaklarını yere sarkıtarak yataktan kalktı. Bu sefer gülümsüyordu, rüya çok gerçekçi gibi hissettirmişti. Küçük çocuk Jaein’di, değil mi? Aynı Jongin gibiydi. Ancak yine rüyası Jongin hakkında değil Kai hakkındaydı. Neden Kai hakkında sürekli böyle rüyalar görüp duruyordu? Rüyayı daha fazla düşünmek istemeyerek başını iki yana salladı.

Görünüşüne bakmadan hızla odadan çıkıp aşağıya indi. Kai’yi mutfakta tişörtsüz buldu ve Sehun bu görüntüyü çok evcimen buluyordu—ney? Böyle bir şey düşündüğü için hemen kendine vurdu.

Kai onu hissetmiş—kokusunu almış—gibiydi ve parlak bir gülümseyerek Sehun’a döndü. “Selam.” Kai sırıtarak onu selamladı.

Dün gecenin anıları zihnine doluşurken Sehun durumu tuhaf bulmamaya çalışıyordu ve o da gülümsedi. “Günaydın Kai.”

“Günaydın. Aç mısın?” Kai sorduğunda Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Gel, otur. Kahvaltı hazır olmak üzere.”

Sehun kendine denileni yaparak mutfak adasının etrafındaki sandalyelerden birine oturdu ve Kai önüne bir tabak koyana kadar lüks evi incelemeye başladı. Alfa, düzeltmek için Sehun’un saçlarına dokununca dikkatini Alfaya çevirdi. Omega hafifçe irkildi. “T-Teşekkürler.” Dedi. Kai hımlayarak yerine geçti.

Kahvaltı sessizlik içinde geçti; Sehun sahilden gözlerini alamıyordu ve kumların pençelerinin altında nasıl hissettireceğini merak ediyordu. Kai gülümseyerek ona baktı. “Harika hissettiriyor. Kahvaltını bitirince koşuya çıkabiliriz.”

Harika, yeniden düşüncelerini okuyordu. “Şunu yapmayı kes. Haneye tecavüz resmen.” Dedi Sehun ama sesinde zehir yoktu.

“Üzgünüm, elimden bir şey gelmiyor.” Kai kıkırdayarak söyledi ve Sehun, Alfanın kahkahasından hoşlanmıştı. “Hoşuna gidiyorsa daha sık gülebilirim.” Diye alaylandı ve Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Eee, dün gece hakkında konuşmak ister misin?” Kai emin olamayarak sordu.

“Hayır.” Sehun kısaca cevapladı ve ayağa kalkıp hızla uzaklaştı.

Kai tabağını ittirerek Omeganın peşinden gitti. Tişörtünü çıkartırken Sehun bedenine odaklanmış bakışları fark etmeden edemedi ve görmezden geldi. Daha önce çıplak gördüğü için Kai’in önünde pantolonunu çıkarmaktan çekinmedi. Doğru hatırlıyorsa tabi.

Omega arkasına baktığında Kai’in yüzünü çevirdiğini görünce birazcık şaşırmıştı.

_‘Tam bir centilmen.’ _Diye düşündü Sehun. Kai onu duydu ama bunu belli etmedi. Sehun’un kuzguni/siyah kurduna dönüşmesi birkaç saniyesini aldı. Kardeşi (Luhan) sayesinde altı yıldır değişmek çok kolay olmuştu ve zorlanmadan ustalaşmıştı.

Omeganın tamamen değiştiğinden emin olunca Kai ona döndü. Görüntüyle nefesi kesilmişti. “Vay canına.” Diye soludu. “Çok güzel, çok güzelsin.” Gözlerini Sehun’un amber renkli gözlerinden alamıyordu.

Siyah kurt kuyruğunu salladı, Alfanın tepkisinden hoşnut olmuştu ve sahile doğru koşmaya başladı. Kai’in dediği gibi harika hissettiriyordu. Sehun pençelerinin koşarken kuma gömüldüğünü hissediyordu ve kuyruğunu hızla sallayarak Alfaya kendisini yakalamasını söylüyordu.

Kai ne istediğini anlamıştı, Omega oynaşmak istiyordu ve hızla kıyafetlerinden kurtularak kızıl/gri kurduna dönüştü.

Sehun Alfanın peşinden koştuğunu hissedince durakladı. Dönerek Alfa kurda baktı. _‘Muhteşem.’_

Kai’in kurt formu gerçekten kocamandı, Sehun’unkinin iki katıydı neredeyse. Kurdu daha önce görmüştü ama böyle net görememişti ve şu anda düzgünce gördüğü için Kai’in kurdunun eşsiz bir renk kombinasyonuna sahip muhteşemliğini kabul ediyordu. Kızıl/gri çok güzeldi. Gözleri kürküne eşit kızıllıktaydı.

Kai, Omeganın önünde durdu ve hemen siyah kurdun yüzünü yalamaya başladı. Sehun hevesle ona doğru eğilerek Alfanın yumuşak tüylerine sokuluyordu. Birbirleriyle oynaşarak zaman geçirdiler; siyah kurt kaçarak kızıl/griye yakalaması için meydan okuyordu. Kai bilerek yere yatıp yorgun ve Omegayla yarışamıyormuş gibi numara yapıyordu ve Sehun heyecanla kuyruğunu sallayarak yerinde zıplıyordu. Sehun, Kai’ye telepatik olarak aç olduğunu söyleyene kadar devam ettiler.

İkisi de güneşin altında uzanıyordu; Sehun’un bedeninin yarısı Alfanın koca gövdesinin altındaydı.

_‘Tamam, gidip yiyecek bir şeyler alalım. Değişmek mi yoksa avlanmaya mı gitmek istersin? Buralarda tavşanlar olur ve özel mülkiyet olduğundan kimse olmaz.’_ Kai açıkladı.

Sehun av kelimesini duyunca heyecanlandı, hoşuna gitmişti ve bunu deneyimleyecek çok şansı olmamıştı._ ‘Avlanmak harika olur! Ava çıkalım.’_

Kai alınlarını birbirine bastırdı. _‘Sen nasıl istersen Omegam.’ _Sehun’u burnuyla dürttü ve ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti, sonra kendisi kalktı.

Çalılıklar boyunca koştular, Kai hızını Omegaya göre ayarlıyordu. O gün öğle yemekleri tavşandı. Kai iki, Sehun bir tane yakalamıştı ama Alfa her şeyi önce Omegaya sunmuştu. Sehun iki tane yedi ve Kai Omeganın doyduğundan emin olunca kalan bir taneyi kendisi yedi. Dişleriyle taze eti koparmak harika hissettiriyordu.

Yemeklerini bitirdikten sonra sahil evine koştular ve Kai bilinçsizce Omeganın arkasını koklayınca Omega kuyruğunu durmaksızın sallamaya başlamıştı.

_‘Kahretsin, yine kızışmaya girmek üzeresin. Acele et. Isırığı yalayabilirim ama bu formdayken kendimi tutamam. Seni gerçekten mühürleyebilirim.’_

Sehun şimdi Alfanın neden kendisini kokladığını anlayabiliyordu ve düşüncelerini duyunca ikisi de hızlandılar. Eve vardıkları an Kai geri dönüştü ve hızla pantolonunu giydi. Sehun’a değişmesi ve giyinmesi için mahremiyet sağladı.

Omega tamamen giyindikten sonra Kai dönerek onu belinden kendine çekti ve zaman kaybetmeden dilini ısırığa bastırdı. Sehun, Alfanın dudaklarının tenindeki hissinin tadını çıkarırcasına gözlerini kapatarak kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı.

Yeterince yaladıktan sonra geri çekildi Kai ve Sehun’un yanaklarının muhtemelen kızışmadan dolayı kızardığını fark etti. “Tamamdır, artık iyiyiz.” Dedi Kai.

Sehun teşekkür edercesine başını salladı ve eve girdiler.

“Hidre olmak için su içmelisin.” Kai önüne bir bardak su koydu.

Sehun bardağı aldı. “Duş almam lazım.” Omega burnunu kırıştırdı ve Kai sevimli haline az daha cıvıldayacaktı.

“Aç mısın?”

“Ne?” Sehun kıkırdadı. “İki tane tavşan yedim, Kai. Nasıl aç olabilirim?”

“Oh, tamam. Tok olduğundan emin olmak istedim sadece.”

“Tokum, teşekkürler.” Sehun içten bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Duş aldıktan sonra, film izlemek ya da oyun oynamak ister misin?” Kai umutla sordu.

“Evet, harika olur. Oyun oynadıktan sonra film izleyebiliriz. Ama ben seçeceğim.” Dedi Sehun.

“Olur. En sevdiğin filmi sorabilir miyim?”

“Amerikan kurdu.”

“Ne?” Kai gülmeye başladı.

“İronik, değil mi?” dedi ve Kai başını salladı. “Farkındayım.”

“Buradaki DVD koleksiyonumda yok.”

“Sorun değil. Başka bir şey izleyebilirim ama ben seçeceğim.”

“Anlaştık.” Kai kocaman sırıtarak söyledi. Göğsünde kabaran mutluluğa engel olamıyordu. En azından Sehun artık etrafındayken rahattı. _Bu iyi bir başlangıç,_ dedi kendi kendine.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Önce Sehun, sonra Kai duş aldı. İkili ellerinde kumanda Kai’in odasındaki koltuğa rahatça yayıldılar. Kai, Sehun’un iyi bir oyuncu olduğunu öğrenmişti. Üst üste beş kez kazanmıştı ve Kai iki kere kazanmayı başarınca bırakmaya ve film izlemeye karar verdiler.

Sehun DVD koleksiyonunu karıştırarak romantik bilim kurgu filmi seçti. İkisi de filme iyice odaklanmıştı ki aniden seks sahnesi ortaya çıktı. Tuhafça boğazını temizleyerek Kai, Sehun’a baktı. Sehun koltukta rahatsızca kıpırdanıyordu.

Aralarında makul bir mesafe vardı ama Sehun farkında olmadan Alfaya yaklaşmıştı. Parmakları birbirine dokundu ve Kai elini geri çekmek zorunda kaldı ancak Sehun sıkıca tuttu. Uzanarak Kai’in boynundan Alfa kokusunu içine çekti ve yüzünü kokusunun yoğun olduğu noktaya sürttü. Alfanın omurgasından aşağıya titremeler iniyordu.

“S-Sehun, ne yapıyorsun? Kokumu direkt içine çekmek normalden daha hızlı şekilde seni kızışmaya sokacak?” dedi.

Ama Sehun kendini Alfanın kokusunda kaybetmişti ve Kai anlayamadan Sehun kucağına oturmuş, yüzünü Alfanın boynuna daha çok gömerek Omega feromonlarını salmaya başladı. “Tanrım! Yeniden olmaz.” Kai seslice söyledi, Sehun etkilenmemiş gibiydi.

Kai hızla Sehun’un kafasını tuttu ve dilini ısırdığı yere bastırdı. “Oh evet—ahh.” Sehun inledi. Kai penisine sürtünmesini durdurmak için Sehun’un belini sıkıca kavradı.

Neyse ki bastırıcı daha hızlı işe yaradı ve Sehun kendine geldi. Kai geri çekildiğinde Alfanın suratına bakıyordu ve bakışları bir süre birbirlerine kilitlendi. Sehun o anda ne yaptığını fark etti.

“Affedersin.” Hızlıca mırıldanarak ayağa kalktı.

“Sorun değil.” Dedi Kai. “İçecek bir şey ister misin?” hafifçe gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı.

“Evet, su ya da soda alayım lütfen.”

Kai başını salladı ve odadan çıktı. Pantolonundaki çadırı görünce küfretti. “Kahretsin.” Acı verici bir sertlikti ve Sehun kızışmadayken ne zaman bir şey yapsa ortaya çıkıyordu ama Kai şu ana kadar hiç ilgilenmemişti ve artık dayanamıyordu. Hızlıca misafir odalarından birine girdi.

Kapıyı kapatınca pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını indirerek penisini serbest bıraktı. Karnına doğru kıvrılıyordu ve yarığı nazikçe okşamak için parmaklarını kullandı. Eliyle üyesini tamamen kavrayarak sıvısından biraz gövdesine sürdü ve hızlıca çekmeye başladı.

Sehun’un ellerini hayal ediyordu ve düşüncesiyle ağzından sesli bir inleme döküldü. Bileğini bükerken Sehun’un uzunluğunu ağzına aldığını hayal etti. Orgazmının peşinden koşarken hızını artırdı. Son bir çekişle düğümünün genişlemesine izin vermeden Sehun’un adını inleyerek boşaldı. Sıvıları eline ve duvara gelmişti.

Bir süre nefesini düzene sokmak için bekledi ve sonra temizlenmek için lavaboya girdi. Odadan çıktıktan sonra iki şişe soda almak için mutfağa gitti ve sonra kendi odasına döndü.

Sehun hâlâ filmi izliyordu ve Kai odaya girince hemen Kai’ye döndü; yanakları pembeleşmişti ve Kai, Sehun’un neden kızardığını merak ediyordu. O anda Omega konuştu. “Özür dilerim.”

“Ha?”

“Seni sertleştirdiğim için özür dilerim.”

“Oh.” şimdi kızaran Kai’di.

“Kulak misafiri olmak istemezdim ama inlemelerin sesliydi.”

“Oh tanrım, dur. Beni utandırıyorsun.” Kai ilerleyerek içecekleri sehpaya bıraktı. “Beni boş ver. Hallederim. Imm, şeyi duydun mu?”

“Neyi?”

“Boş ver.” Kai elini geçiştirircesine salladı.

“Adımı inleyerek boşalmanı mı?” diye sordu ve Kai utanarak başını salladı. “Onu da duyduğum için üzgünüm.”

“Sorun değil. Ben senin adınla boşaldığım için üzgünüm.”

“Özür dilemek zorunda değilsin. Elinde olmadığını biliyorum, sonuçta ben senin gerçek eşinim.” Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. “Ve Kai,” Alfa hımladı. “Teşekkürler.”

“Ne için?”

“Bana yardım ettiğin, benimle ilgilendiğin ve beni mühürlememek için kendini kontrol ettiğin için. Sen iyi bir insansın, Kai.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi.

Kai de gülümseyerek Sehun’un yanağını okşadı. “Ne demek.” Sehun’un yanına oturarak söyledi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kai her gece Sehun’a sarılıyor, sabahları kahvaltı hazırlıyor, onu avlanmak ve koşmak için dışarıya çıkarıyor, zaman zaman Omeganın boynunu yalıyordu ve onlar fark etmeden zaman geçmişti.

Sehun’un kızışması bitince Seul’e dönmek zorunda kaldılar. Kai, Sehun’u arabayla evine götürüyordu ve Sehun ailesini arayıp teyzesinde kalacağı yalanını söylediği için memnundu. Ailesi tuhaf bulmuş ama bir şey dememişlerdi.

Araba evin önünde durduğunda Sehun hemen Jongin’i fark etti ve indikten sonra sevgilisinin kollarına koştu. Diğerini çok özlemişti ama o anda Jongin’in öfkeden kudurduğunu ve kendisine sarılmadığını fark etti. Onu nazikçe kenara iterek gömleğini çıkardı.

Kai arabadan çıkarken sevgilisinin kurt formuyla diğer Alfanın üzerine atladığını görene kadar neler olduğunu algılayamamıştı Sehun. Jongin’in değiştiğini görmemişti ve kokusunu almamıştı. “Jongin, dur!” Sehun bağırdı ama Jongin pençeleri ve dişleriyle Kai’ye saldırmaya devam etti. Kai’in kanlı görüntüsü Sehun’un kalbinin korku ve suçluluk hissiyle ağırlaşmasını sağlamıştı.

_‘Kai, dönüş yoksa seni gerçekten öldürecek.’_ Sehun içinden bağırdı.

Kai onu duydu ve Jongin’i ittikten sonra kıyafetlerini parçalayarak hızla kızıl/gri kurduna dönüştü.

Kahverengi kurt atıldı ve yeniden kızıl/gri kurda saldırdı. Sehun kardeşinin kurdundan daha büyük olmasına rağmen Kai’in karşı saldırıya geçmediğini fark etti. Gerçek Alfanın bir-iki darbeyle Jongin’i kolayca alaşağı edeceğine emindi ama o hiçbir şey yapmıyor aksine kardeşinin kendisine saldırmasına izin veriyordu. Sehun, Kai’in gri tüyleri daha çok kanlanırken iyice korktu. Omega paniklemeye ve Kai’in hayatı için endişelenmeye başladı ve hiç düşünmeden sevgilisini durdurmak için iki Alfanın arasına atladı. Jongin, Kai’in yüzüne vurmak için ön pençesini kaldırmıştı o anda.

Sehun araya girince pençeleri Omeganın boynundan göğsüne doğru kusursuz cildinde dört derin ve çirkin kesik açtı. Sehun’un cansız bir halde yere yığıldığını görünce Kai hemen insan formuna dönüştü ve Omegaya koştu. Omegayı kollarına aldı. “Hayır, hayır, hayır, lütfen hayırrrrrrr.” Sehun’un kanlı ve cansız bedenini tutarken inliyordu.


	7. 7.Bölüm

“Ben ne yaptım?” Jongin’in dönüşür dönüşmez söylediği ilk şeydi. Eliyle ağzını kapatarak yere çöktü ve hıçkırdı Jongin. Sehun’un cansız bir şekilde kardeşinin kollarında uzanan görüntüsü onu ölümüne korkutuyordu. Öfkesinin mantığının önüne geçmesine izin verdiği için kendine küfrederek saçlarını kızgınca asılıyordu Jongin.

Kris’in Kai’in Sehun’uyla beraber sahil evinde üç gün geçirdiğini duyunca kendini tutamamıştı. Sehun ona yalan söylemişti, ona bunun için kızgındı ancak sözünü bozduğu için kardeşine daha çok kızgındı. Kai ona Sehun’u ondan almayacağına dair söz vermişti ve Sehun’un boynundaki ısırığı görünce aklını kaybetmişti.

Kai ona bunu nasıl yapabilirdi? Yapmayacağına söz verdikten sonra Sehun’la çiftleşmiş miydi? Hayır, Jongin Sehun’un Kai’in gerçek eşi olduğunu sonunda anlamış olmasına rağmen Kai’in hayatının aşkıyla çiftleşmesini bilerek bu dünyada yaşayabileceğini sanmıyordu. Yaşayamazdı. Sehun’un ellerinden alınmasına izin veremezdi. Ona bencil diyebilirlerdi ama Jongin, Sehun’u çok seviyordu.

Jongin daha çok hıçkırmaya devam ederken yüzünü ellerine gömdü. Sevgilisinin hayatını tehlikeye atmıştı ve Sehun’a bir şey olursa kendini asla affetmeyecekti. Jongin kafasını kaldırdığında bir yabancının kendilerine doğru koştuğunu gördü. Çocuk—adam—hızla valizini açtı ve içinden iki eşofman çıkararak birini Jongin’e fırlattı. Sessizce gitmesini istiyordu.

Kai ve Sehun’a döndü. “Al, giy bunu. Ben onu tutarım.” Dedi Kai’ye.

Kai başını kaldırarak kan çanağı gözlerle yabancıya baktı ve sonra bakışlarını Sehun’a çevirdi. “Sen kimsin?” kırık bir sesle sordu.

“Ben Luhan, Sehun’un ağabeyiyim. Acele edip bir şeyler giymelisin. Ailemiz birazdan burada olacak ve iki çıplak Alfayı Omega oğullarının başında görürlerse kriz geçirirler.” Dedi Luhan.

Kai biraz tereddüt ettikten sonra Sehun’u istemeyerek Luhan’a verdi ve eşofmanı alarak giydi.

Jongin küçük adımlarla sevgilisinin hareketsiz bedenine yaklaştı ve Omeganın elini tuttu. “S-Sehun.” Diye seslendi ama Sehun tepki vermedi. Orada öylece hareketsizce uzanıyordu.

“İyileştir onu.” Kai kardeşinin yanına oturarak söyledi. Tüm düşmanlık unutulmuştu.

Jongin elinin tersiyle gözlerini sildi, iyileştirme özelliğini tamamen unutmuştu. Her asil Alfa ve Omeganın özel güçleri oluyordu; ışınlanma, uzadevim, süper güç, beş elementi –ateş, su, hava, toprak ve doğa—kontrol etme.

Kai asil, gerçek bir Alfa olduğu için ateşi ve suyu kontrol edebiliyor, istediği zaman ışınlanabiliyordu. Jongin ise doğayı kontrol etme gücüne sahipti; iyileştirme ve yaşam verme gibi özellikleri vardı ve 20 yıllık hayatında ilk kez gerçekten önemsediği biri için bu yeteneğini kullanacaktı. Kendisi gibi iyileştirme özelliğine sahip olan öğretmeni, Taemin ona gücü hakkında ihtiyacı olan her şeyi öğretmişti.

Derin bir nefes alarak avucunu Sehun’un göğsüne koydu, Omeganın zayıf kalp atışlarını hissedebiliyordu. Gözlerini kapatarak güçlerinin kaynağına ulaşmaya çalıştı ve zayıf bir ışık avucundan Sehun’un göğsüne akarken derin nefes aldı Jongin.

Jongin Omeganın uyanıp uyanmadığına bakmak için gözlerini açtı ama Sehun’un boynundaki yaraların hâlâ iyileşmediğini görünce kalbi neredeyse duracaktı. Önce Luhan sonra kardeşine baktı.

“Neden işe yaramıyor?” Kai umutsuzca sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Jongin panikleyerek cevapladı.

Luhan iç çekti. “Sen onun gerçek eşi değilsin, değil mi?” Jongin’e bakarak sordu ve diğeri başını iki yana salladı. “O zaman sen de Kai olmalısın, onun gerçek eşi.” Kai’ye dönerek söyledi.

“Evet, nereden anladın?”

“Bunu daha sonra konuşuruz, şimdi kardeşimi iyileştir.”

Kai tuhafça Luhan’a bakıyordu ve muhtemelen Luhan’ın deli olduğunu düşünüyordu. “Ben şifacı değilim, iyileştirme gücüm yok.” Diye belirtti.

“Biliyorum ama eşin için olabilirsin. Boşuna gerçek bir Alfa değilsin, Kai.”

“Benim hakkımda bu kadar çok şeyi nasıl biliyor?” ancak dikkati hâlâ baygın olan eşindeydi. “Onu nasıl iyileştirmem gerekiyor?” yeniden sordu.

“Yapabilirsin ve işe yarayacaktır. İnanıyorum ben. Sen sadece dene.” Jongin onu cesaretlendirdi. Şu anda tek istediği Sehun’un kurtulmasıydı.

Luhan, Kai’in elini tutup Sehun’un göğsüne koydu. “Hisset onu, kalp atışlarını hisset. O, beş elementten birinin gücüne sahip olan, senin Omegan. Güçlerini kendine çağır ve onu iyileştirmek için kullan. Ay tanrıçasına dua et, yalvarmalarını duyacaktır. Kurtar onu Kai, eşini kurtar. Sadece sen yapabilirsin.” Luhan elini nazikçe bastırarak vurguladı.

Kai başını salladı ve eşini, Omegasını kurtarmak için Luhan’ın dediklerini uyguladı. Gözlerini kapattığında en küçük sesleri bile duyabiliyordu Kai. Sehun’un gücünü kendine çağırdı ve ay tanrıçasına eşini kurtarması için dua etti. Avucundan parlak bir ışık yayılarak Sehun’un yaralarına ulaşırken şaşırtıcı bir şekilde işe yaramıştı.

Saniyeler sonra her şey eski haline döndü, yaraları hiç olmamış gibiydi; o kocaman dört kesik iyileşmiş, olanları hatırlatacak—yırtık tişört ve kan lekeleri hariç— yara izi bile kalmamıştı.

Omega yavaşça kendine gelirken yüzlerine otomatik bir gülümseme yerleşti ama Kai’inki en parlak olandı.

“B-Bebeğim.” Jongin, Sehun gözlerini açar açmaz kekeledi.

“J-Jongin.” Sehun elini uzatarak sevgilisinin yüzüne dokundu. Jongin dokunuşuna kendini bırakarak elini Sehun’unkinin üzerine koydu. Sehun o anda yanındaki Kai’yi fark etti ve bakışlarını ona çevirecekken ağabeyini görünce durdu. “Lu hyung?” Sehun zayıf, mutlu bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Hoş geldin, küçük kardeşim.” Luhan kardeşinin yanağını okşayarak söyledi. “Seni içeriye alalım. Babam ve annen birazdan gelirler ve annem—“ Luhan sözünü tamamlayamadan Bay Oh’un arabası göründü.

Bayan Oh arabadan inerek yanlarına koştu. “Neler oluyor? Kan kokusu alıyorum—aman tanrım Sehun!” oğlunu görünce bağırdı.

“Ben iyiyim anne.” Sehun, Jongin’ tutunarak oturdu.

“Neler oluyor?” orta yaşlı Alfa çocuklarının yanına gelince sordu.

“Baba!” Luhan bağırdı.

Ama babasının bakışları Kai ve Jongin’e odaklanmıştı. “Bana bunu sizin yapmadığınızı söyleyin.” İki genç Alfaya sertçe bakarken kollarını sıvıyordu.

Sehun’un babası gerçekten korkutucuydu ve Kai bile gerçek bir Alfa olmasına rağmen yaşlı adamın karşısında sinmişti. “Açıklayabilirim.” Kai birkaç adım gerileyerek konuştu.

“Ben yaptım.” Jongin araya girdi. Kai çenesini kapatmasını söylercesine kardeşine baktı.

“Baba, izin ver.” Sehun annesinin beline tutunarak ayağa kalktı. “Ama önce içeriye girelim. İkizleri bırak.” Diye ekledi. Babasına umutlu gözlerle bakıyordu.

Yaşlı adam iç çekti. “Tamam, ama önce…” ikizlere döndü. “...hemen gözümün önünden kaybolmanızı istiyorum.” Alçak sesle hırladı.

İkili, Bay Oh cümlesini tamamlamadan arabalarına doğru gidiyordu çoktan. Ancak Bay Oh, Kai'yi kolundan tutarak durdurdu ve onu kokladı. “Sen sevgilisi değilsin ama oğlum gibi kokuyorsun.” Daha iyi koklamak için yaklaştı.

“B-Ben…” Kai ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu.

“Sen ne? Kokun—bilmiyorum. Eş mi? Tanrım, oğlumla çiftleştin mi?” gözlerini tehlikeli bir şekilde açarak sordu.

Kai hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, hayır, yemin ederim yapmadım.”

“O zaman neden onun kokusu bu kadar yoğun?”

Kai hakarete uğramış gibiydi çünkü Omegaları gibi koktuklarını söylendiğinde Alfaların gururu incinirdi ama söz konusu Sehun olduğu için çok takılmıyordu. Takılmadığını göstermeyecekti, boğazını temizleyerek konuştu. “Tüm saygımla soruyorum efendim, Omega gibi koktuğumu mu söylüyorsunuz?”

“Hayır. Demek istediğim, eşler gibi kokuyorsun. Sanki oğlumla çiftleşmişsin gibi.”

“Çünkü—“ Kai durakladı.

“O benim gerçek eşim.” Sehun araya girdi.

Bay Oh’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Gerçek eş mi?” oğluna bakarak sordu.

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Sana her şeyi anlatacağım baba. Lütfen onu bırak.”

Sehun konuşurken Jongin’in ellerini sıktığını fark etmeden edememişti Kai. Yaşlı adam Kai’yi bıraktı ve Kai saygıyla eğildikten sonra arabasına bindi. Jongin de Sehun’la bakıştıktan sonra arabasına bindi.

Sehun derin bir iç çekerek yüzünü kardeşinin boynuna gömdü. “Seni çok özledim hyung.” Dedi ona.

Sevgiyle gülümseyerek kardeşinin saçlarını karıştırdı Luhan. Göğsünde bir ağırlık vardı ama kardeşiyle paylaşmak istediğinden emin değildi. Sehun’un anlayacağını umuyordu sadece. Yorgunca iç çekti. “Ben de seni özledim.”

“Tamam, haydi içeri girelim çocuklar.” Babaları onları içeri yönlendirdi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

İçeri girip oturma odasına geçtiklerinde Sehun hikâyeyi anlatmaya başladı; Bayan Oh oğlunun gerçek eşini öğrenince çok şaşırdı. “Aman tanrım, şimdi ne yapacağız? O Jongin’in kardeşi.” Dedi.

“Onu zaten biliyoruz ama doğaya karşı gelemeyiz, değil mi?” Bay Oh konuştu.

“Evet, gelebiliriz baba. Ben Jongin’i seviyorum ve onunla olmak istiyorum. Onunla çiftleşmek istiyorum.” Sehun fikrini açıkça belirtti.

Bay Oh başını iki yana salladı. “Olamazsın Sehun. Sonuçları olacak.” Oğluna anlatmaya çalışıyordu. “Gerçek eşini bulmamış olsaydın o zaman her şey farklı olurdu. Ancak şu anda onu buldun ve başka bir Alfayla çiftleşmen çok zor olacaktır.”

“Nedenmiş? Neden ya? Doğanın ne istediği umurumda değil. Kai’yi eşim olarak kabul edemem baba. Ona karşı bir şey hissetmiyorum ve Tanrı aşkına ben daha 19 yaşındayım.” Sehun sızlandı.

“Tamamen çiftleştiğinizde onu sevmeyi öğreneceksin, birden bire gelecektir ve biz doğanın çocukları olduğumuz için kaderin bize sunduğu her şeyi kabul etmeliyiz. Bencil olamayız Sehun. Bize verilenleri kabullenmemiz lazım ve senin 19 yaşında olman hem kurt hem de insan yaşına göre reşit sayıldığın için seni çiftleşmekten alıkoyamaz.” İç çekerek şakaklarını okşadı. “Bir ara gidip Bay Kim ile görüşeceğim. İkisi de onun oğlu, neye karar vereceğini bilir.”

Sehun derin bir iç çekti yine. Luhan nazikçe kardeşinin saçlarını okşuyordu. “Rahatla Sehun. Her şey yoluna girecek.” Kardeşinin karışık zihnine yardımcı olmak için söyledi.

“Baba, ben Jongin’i istiyorum ve sadece onunla çiftleşeceğim. İşte o kadar!” babasına bakarak ayağa kalktı.

Hepsi küçük oğullarının odasına girerek kapıyı çarpmasını izledi. “Gerçek eşinle karşılaştığın zaman başka bir Alfayla çiftleşmenin zor olacağını biliyorsun.” Bayan Oh kocasına söyledi.

“Biliyorum ve Sehun’un doğru Alfayla çiftleştiğinden emin olacağım.” Dedikten sonra ayağa kalktı ve odasına geçti.

Bayan Oh aklı başka bir yerde gibi görünen büyük oğluna baktı. “Seni rahatsız eden bir şey mi var, tatlım?”

Luhan ona gülümsedi. “Hayır, her şey yolunda anne.”

“Beni o gülümsemeyle kandıramazsın. Seni bir şeyin rahatsız ettiğini biliyorum. Ama zorlamayacağım. Hazır olduğunda benimle konuşacağını biliyorum. Değil mi?” Luhan onayladı. “Güzel, şimdi gel de mutfakta bana yardım et. Bu arada okulu anlatırsın.” Oğlunu ayağa kaldırdı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Oturma odasındaki bara giderek bir şişe viski ve bardak aldı Kai, sonra tabureye oturdu. Aralıksız üç bardak içti.

“Anne?” annesinin Omega kokusunu alınca seslendi.

Bir kıkırtı duydu ve arkasını dönünce annesinin orada olduğunu gördü. “Kokumu aldığına sevindim. Şimdi, sevgili oğlum, seni neyin rahatsız ettiğini anlat bana.” Elini Kai’in sırtına koydu.

“Otursana. Biraz uzun bir hikaye.”

Dediğini yaparak dirseklerini tezgâha yasladı ve oğluna beklentiyle baktı. “Gerçek eşimi buldum.” dedi Kai.

Annesinin yüzü anında aydınlandı. “Gerçekten mi? Kim bir şanslı kişi? Kadın mı erkek mi?”

“Erkek ve kendisi Jongin’in sevgilisi oluyor.”

“Ne? Sehun’u mu kastediyorsun?” annesi sordu. Kai içkisini yudumlayarak hımladı. “Aman tanrım, nasıl öğrendin?”

Kai yeniden içkisini yudumladıktan sonra annesine her şeyi anlattı; Sehun’un kontrolünü kaybetmesine neden olmasını ve kardeşiyle olan kavgasını atladı. Bedeni otomatikman iyileştiği için annesine kavgayı anlatmak yararsızdı.

“Yüce İsa.” Yüzünü silerek mırıldandı. “Kızışmaya girdi ve sen onunla çiftleşmedin mi?”

“Evet, anne. Kardeşime olan hislerini bile bile bunu asla yapmazdım. Onlara beraber olmaları için bir şans vermek istiyorum ama bunu ne zaman düşünsem içimdeki Alfa öfkeleniyor ve huzursuzlaşıyor. Jongin’i incitmek istemiyorum, onun mutlu olmasını istiyorum ama Sehun’a âşık olmaya başladığım konusunda yalan da söyleyemem.”

Oğluna kederle gülümsedi. “Sen iyi bir çocuksun Kai. Ama artık gerçek eşini bulduğun için onun başka bir Alfayla çiftleşmesi çok zor olacaktır.”

Kai şaşkınlıkla annesine baktı. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Doğanın kanunu bu. Gerçek eşler birbirlerini buldukları zaman üç ay zaman dilimi içinde çiftleşmek zorundalar yoksa sonuçları olacaktır. Ancak bu sonuçların ne olacağı belli değil, bazıları Omeganın öleceğini söylüyor. Emin değilim ama birisinin gerçek eşini bulmadığında başkasıyla çiftleşebileceği yoksa diğerinin öleceği de söyleniyor. Birbirlerinden haberleri olmasaydı olurdu ancak şimdi ikiniz de bildiğiniz için çiftleşmek kaçınılmaz olacak.” Annesi elini nazikçe sıktırdı.

Kai konuşmadan önce uzun süre sessiz kaldı. “Anne, Sehun’a gerçekten âşık oluyorum. Ama bunu Jongin’e yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum ve beni Jongin’e tercih etmeyi bırak beni sevebileceğini düşünmüyorum.”

“Buna sen karar veremezsin. Onunla çiftleştiğinden emin olacağım, evlat.” Babasının sesi duyuldu.


	8. 8.Bölüm

“Baba.” Kai şık takım elbisesi içindeki babasının yaklaşmasını izledi.

“Üç ay içinde Sehun’la çiftleşeceksin.” Bay Kim ekledi.

“Baba hayır, bunu istemiyorum. Yani Sehun’u istiyorum tabii ki ama onu buna zorlayamam. Jongin’i incitmek istemiyorum.”

“Artık senin karar verme yetkin yok. Gerçek eşini bulmuşsun ve ister kardeşinin sevgilisi ister kocası olsun onunla çiftleşeceksin. Tanrılar böyle istiyor.”

“Baba lütfen bunu yapma. Onların mutlu olmasını istiyorum. Mutluluğu birbirlerinde buluyorlarsa bırak öyle kalsın.”

“Kai. Fedakârlığını ve kardeşin için en iyisi istediğini anlıyorum ama bu senin karar verebileceğin bir şey değil. Jongin’i incitmekten ne kadar çok nefret etsen de bundan kaçamazsın. Bunu durduracak bir şey yok. Sehun senin gerçek eşin. Ve onunla çiftleşeceksin. Kararım kesin.”

“Baba ben—“

“Kai, sen ve Jongin, ikiniz de oğlumsunuz ve ben her zaman ikiniz için en iyisini istiyorum. Tabi sen Omeganı kaybetmek istiyorsan o başka.”

Kai babasına şaşkınca bakıyordu. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“O ölür Kai. Senin varlığını bile bile başka bir Alfayla çiftleşirse doğa ananın kanununa göre böyle olacak.”

Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ölecek mi?” diye fısıldadı.

Bay Kim başını salladı. “Ölecek. Çok yakın bir arkadaşımın başına geldi. Omegaydı ve gerçek eşi yerine benimle çiftleşmek istediği için öldü. Alfasına ne olduğunu biliyor musun? O da öldü, Omegasının ölümünü kaldıramadı. Acı içinde ve bomboş bir halde kaldı. Acı dayanılmaz hale gelince intihar etti. Bunu uydurduğumu sanıyorsan annene sorabilirsin, o her şeye şahit oldu.” Bay Kim karısını işaret etti ve kadın başıyla onayladı.

“Aman tanrım!” Kai eliyle ağzını kapattı.

“Aynı şeyin çocuklarımın başına gelmesini istemiyorum. Jongin onunla çiftleşmekte ısrar ederse o da etkilenecektir çünkü o da doğanın bir çocuğu olmasına rağmen sen öfkeni kontrol edemeyeceksin.” Bay Kim duraklayarak şakağını okşadı. “Ona ne olacağını tam olarak bilmiyorum fakat bir yerde okuduğuma göre süper güçleri olan asil bir Alfa güçlerini, yavaş yaşlanma kabiliyetini, iyileştirme yeteneğini, her şeyini kaybedecek. Bilemiyorum Kai. Sence Jongin yetenekleri ve Sehun olmadan kurt olarak yaşayabilir mi? Sehun’u ne kadar çok severse sevsin, yeteneklerini de o kadar çok seviyor çünkü kurt olarak onları sevmesi gerekiyor ve onlarsız yaşayamaz. O yüzden Kai, söyle bana, Omeganı ve kardeşini böyle zalim bir kadere mi yollayacaksın?”

Kai başını hayır anlamında salladı.

“Ben de senin en büyük oğlum, gururum, olarak mutlu olmanı istiyorum. En iyisini almanı istiyorum.” Babası gülümseyerek omzunu okşadı.

“O haklı oğlum. Sehun’la çiftleşmelisin. Onunla evlenmelisin.” Annesi cesaretlendirdi.

Kai iç çekti. “Tamam ama—“

Babası elini salladı. “Ama yok artık. Bay Oh’u çağırıp düğün hakkında konuşacağım. Evet, çiftleşmediğiniz için kızışmaları normalden erken zamanda gelecek, tamamen durması için Alfasının düğümüne ihtiyacı olacak.”

Kai’in yanakları kızardı. Babası böyle şeyleri anlatırken utanmıştı ve ebeveynleri bunu fark etmiş gibiydi.

“Böyle şeyler konusunda utanmamalısın. Sen bir kurt ve alfasın. Bunları bilmen çok doğal. Senin bir parçan bunlar.” Dedi babası ve annesi başını sallayarak kocasına katıldı.

Kai birkaç adım atarak babasına sıkıca sarıldı. “Teşekkürler baba.”

“Rica ederim oğlum. Ama bana bu kadar erken teşekkür etme, daha hiçbir şey yapmadım.” Oğluna sarılarak söyledi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Daha fazla süremeyerek Jongin Lamborgini Diablo 3’ü Sehun’un evinden kilometrelerce uzakta yolun kenarına park etti. Yüzünü ellerine gömerek seslice iç çekti. Kai’in Sehun’la sonuna kadar gitmediğine biraz rahatlamıştı ama kardeşi ve sevgilisi tarafından ihanete uğramış gibi hissediyordu. Neden Kai? Neden o olamıyordu? Neden Kai, Sehun’un gerçek eşi olmak zorundaydı?

_*Jongin!*_ adını duydu. Jongin başını kaldırdı ve etrafa bakınarak sesin kaynağını aradı ama kimse yoktu.

Deliriyor olduğunu düşünüyordu.

_*Jongin, beni duyuyor musun?*_

Arabadan inerek dışarıyı incelemeye başladı, gözlerini kıstı ve süper görüşüyle etrafa bakındı ama kimseler görünmüyordu.

_Sikeyim ya._ İçinden küfretti.

_*Sözlerine dikkat et Jongin.* _

“Haha.” Histerik bir şekilde güldü. “Deliriyor olmalıyım.” Diye mırıldandı.

_*Dinle. Kafanın karışık olduğunu ve muhtemelen delirdiğini düşündüğünü biliyorum ama delirmiyorsun. Benimle iletişim kurmak istiyorsan aklından geçirmelisin aksi halde seni duyamam.*_ ses ona açıkladı.

_Sen nesin?_

_*Yanlış soru, ‘sen kimsin’ bekliyordum ben.*_

_Lanet olsun, neden kafamın içinden konuşuyorsun? _Diye sordu Jongin.

_*Mantıklı düşün Jongin. Ne sanıyorsun?*_

_Bak. Şu anda hiçbir şey anlamıyorum. Kahretsin mantıklı düşünecek durumda değilim._

_*Anlıyorum ama kalp kırıklıklarını bir kenara bırakıp eve git ve dinlen.*_

_Ne? Şu anda evde olmadığımı nasıl anladın?_ Yeniden etrafına bakındı.

_*Çünkü seni hissedebiliyorum.*_

_Kimsin sen?_

Ses cevap vermeden önce uzun bir sessizlik oldu ve Jongin telepatik telefonun suratına kapıldığını düşünüyordu ama denemeye karar verdi_. Alo, orada mısın?_

_*Evet, buradayım.*_

Derin bir nefes aldı. _Soruma cevap ver lütfen!_

_*Çünkü ben senin eşinim, gerçek eşinim Jongin.*_

_Ne?_ Jongin nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti. Bunun olduğuna inanamıyordu.

_*Beni duydun işte.*_

_Kim… Ben… Sen… Yani kimsin sen?_

_*Keşke şu anda gülebilseydim ama sana yakın bir yerdeyim.*_

_Seni nasıl bulacağım?_

_*Oh, bunu istemezsin, inan bana.*_

_Neden?_

_*İnan bana. Kim olduğumu bilmeden daha güvende olacaksın. Varlığımı bilmezsen sevdiğin kişiyle çiftleşebileceksin.*_

_Ama artık biliyorum, sen varsın._

_*Doğru ama her kurdun gerçek bir eşi vardır. Bazıları onlarla tanışacak kadar şanslıyken bazıları değildir ve başkalarıyla çiftleşirler. Beni ne kadar çok bulmak istersen o kadar başarısız olursun çünkü seni engelleme yeteneğim var. Kokum da seni etkilemeyecektir, en azından ben aksini isteyene kadar. Engelleyemediğim tek şey ten teması kurmamız ama şanslıyız ki bana dokunmak isteyecek kadar beni tanımıyorsun. Haklı mıyım?*_

Jongin iç çekerek burun kemerini sıktı.

_O zaman benimle neden konuşuyorsun? Varlığını öğrenmeme neden izin verdin? Neden? Neden bugün?_

_*Çünkü bugün seninle tanıştığım ilk gündü ve ben de yeni öğrendim.*_

_Bugün mü? Nerede?_

_*Sana söylersem bir eğlencesi kalır mı?*_

_Benimle kafa mı buluyorsun Omega?_ Jongin sinirlenmeye başlamıştı. Eşinin bir Omega olduğundan emin değildi ama içgüdüsü bu kişinin bir Omega olduğunu söylüyordu.

_*Hayır, hayır, Alfa. Bunu asla yapmam. Sadece seni korumaya çalışıyorum. Başkasını sevdiğini biliyorum. Kalp ağrını hissedebiliyorum. İhanete uğramış gibi hissediyorsun ama inan bana ne sevgilin ne de kardeşin sana ihanet ettiler.*_

_Bunu nasıl biliyorsun?_

_*O kendime saklayacağım bir şey. Övünmek gibi olmasın ama yeteneğim çok özeldir. İstersem her şeyi öğrenebilirim, özellikle de sevdiklerimin sıkıntılarını.*_

_Beni önemsiyorsun._

_*Evet, Alfa.*_

Jongin bu gizemli Omeganın kendisine Alfa diye seslenince kalbindeki gurur ve mutluluğu ifade edemiyordu.

_*Seni öğrendiğim an önemsemem çok doğal. Bunu hissediyorum ve senin henüz anlamayacağını ve muhtemelen hiç anlamayacağını biliyorum ama seni çok önemsiyorum.*_

Jongin’in kalbi sıkıştı.

_Seninle bir gün tanışabilir miyim?_

_*Zaten karşılaştık Alfa. Ama sen o olduğumu bilmiyorsun.*_

Jongin gözlerini kapatarak bugün tanıştığı kişileri düşünmeye başladı. Üniversiteye, Kris’in evine ve Sehun’un evine gitmişti ama hiçbiri mantıklı gelmiyordu.

_*Kendini strese sokma. Ben istemedikçe beni asla bulamazsın.*_

_Seni bulacağım Omega, emin ol bulacağım._

_*Ne için? Sana ne yarar sağlayacak?*_

_Bilmiyorum. Sadece seni bulma dürtüsüyle yanıyorum._

_*Hayır, boşuna uğraşma. Hoşça kal Jongin.*_

_Hayır, bekle. Lütfen bekle benim sormak istedi—_

_*Hoşça kal.*_

Jongin telefon kesilmiş gibi hissediyordu. Diğeriyle iletişime geçmeye çalıştı ama başaramadı. “Siktir.” Elini saçlarına gezdirerek küfretti. Arabasına atlayarak doğru eve sürdü. İşler çığırından çıkmak üzereydi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Eve girdiğinde annesi ve babasını tartışırken buldu. Onlara selam vermeden yukarı çıkacaktı ki babası seslendi. “Jongin.” Merdivenlerde durdu ama babasına dönmedi.

“Gel buraya tatlım.” Annesi elini uzatarak işaret etti.

Jongin istemeyerek ailesinin yanına gitti. “İyi akşamlar.” Eğilerek selamladı.

Babası oturmasını işaret etti ve o da dediğini yaptı.

“Direkt konuya gireceğim.” Bay Kim konuşmaya başladı. “Kai, Sehun’la çiftleşecek ve düğün bir ay içinde olacak. Omeganın sevgilin olduğunu biliyorum ama sen de onun Kai’in gerçek eşi olduğunu biliyorsun ve yalnızca—“

“Baba.” Jongin sakince babasının sözünü kesti. “Bunu bana neden yapıyorsun? Kai gibi gerçek bir Alfa olmadığımı biliyorum ama bu sadece statü hakkında değil. Ben de senin oğlunum, senin kanından canındanım. Ben de bir alfayım. Neden benden bu kadar çok nefret ediyorsun?”

“Jongin, baban senden asla nefret etmez—“

Bay Kim elini kaldırarak karısının sözünü kesti. “Bırak konuşsun. Devam et Jongin, seni dinliyorum.”

Jongin gözünde biriken gözyaşlarını sildi. “Sehun’u sevdiğimi ve onun da beni sevdiğini biliyorsun ama yine de Kai’yle çiftleşmesine izin vereceksin. Neden, çünkü Kai senin en sevdiğin oğlun diye mi? Söyle baba, Kai mı sana bunu yaptırıyor? Aklına bu fikri mi soktu? Çünkü onun istediği her şeyi yapacağını biliyorum. Çünkü oğlun olarak gördüğün tek o.” Duraklayarak yeniden gözlerini sildi. “Ben sadece bir gölgeyim, Kai’in gölgesiyim. Bana hak ettiğim sevgiyi hiç göstermedin ama ben hiç şikâyet etmedim çünkü burada kadın—“ annesini işaret etti. “—bana istediğim ilgiyi gösterdi, o yüzden şikâyet etmedim. Fakat şu anda edeceğim çünkü Sehun’u seviyorum ve onu bırakmayacağım. Onun benden alınmasına izin vermeyeceğim. Kai’in gerçek eşi olup olmaması umurumda değil. Gerçek eşler umurumda bile değil. İnandığım tek şey Sehun’a olan aşkım. O yüzden hayır, baba. HAYIR, bunun olmasına izin vermeyeceğim. Her şeyin ardında Kai’in olduğunu biliyorum—“

“O hiçbir şeyin ardında değil, Jongin.” Annesi yeniden araya girdi. Bay Kim annesine sertçe bakınca kadın hemen sustu.

“Size özverili olduğuna kendini inandırmış ancak aslında Kai siktiğimin bencil şerefsizin biri.”

“Tamam, bu kadar yeter.” Bay Kim sertçe konuştu. “Seni önemsemediğime inandırdığım için özür dilerim ama bu doğru değil Jongin. İkiniz de benim oğullarımsınız ve ikinizi de çok seviyorum. Gerçek bir Alfa olduğu için Kai’ye biraz daha yakınım –beni yanlış anlama sakın, senin statüne yukarıdan bakmıyorum. Çünkü onun yönlendirmeye ihtiyacı var ve sen bana seni ne kadar önemsediğimi gösterme şansı hiç sunmadın. Her zaman annenle beraberdin, benimle üç kelime zor konuşurdun. Her şey için gerçekten çok üzgünüm. Anlamanı istiyorum ki Kai senin düşündüğün kadar bencil değil. İnan bana ona bunu ben zorluyorum çünkü bunu yapmak zorunda yoksa gerçek alfasıyla çiftleşmezse Sehun üç dolunay zamanı içinde ölecek. Artık birbirlerinin varlığından haberdarlar ve birbirlerini tanıyorlar.” Bay Kim derin bir nefes aldı ve ayağa kalkarak Jongin’e yaklaştı.

Elini tutarak oğluna her şeyi açıkladı. Bitirdiğinde Jongin babasının kucağına sokulmuş, çocuk gibi ağlıyordu. Babasının pahalı takımını gözyaşları ve sümüğe bulamıştı. Bir süre ağladıktan sonra geri çekildi ve bir şey diyemeyerek odasına gitti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Birkaç gün sonra Bay Kim, Bay Oh’u davet etti ve çocukları hakkında ortak bir karara vardılar. Sonraki dolunaydan önce –üç hafta vardı—çiftleşmelerine karar verdiler.

Bay Oh akşam yemeğinden sonra ailesine düğün hazırlıklarını anlattı.

“Hayır, hayır lütfen baba. Onunla evlenmek istemiyorum.” Sehun kardeşinin omzunda hıçkırıyordu.

“Çok üzgünüm Sehun ama bu en iyisi. Seni kaybetmek istemiyorum. Lütfen niyetimi anlamaya çalış oğlum.” Bay Oh oğluna yalvararak bakıyordu.

Sehun başını iki yana sallarken sadece ağlayabiliyordu. Luhan’ın kalbi küçük kardeşinin gözyaşlarıyla kırılıyordu, onun için çok üzülüyordu. Ancak kendisi de bunun en iyisi olduğunu ve kardeşini güvende ve hayatta tutmanın tek yolu olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun’un anlayıp bir gün Kai’ye âşık olacağını umarak dua etti. Çünkü sonsuza kadar birbirlerine bağlıydılar.

Sehun bir anda ayağa kalkıp kapıya yöneldi.

“Sehun! Nereye gidiyorsun?”

Sehun durarak hafifçe babasına doğru döndü. “Jongin’i görmeye. Onunla olduğum sürece ölmek umurumda değil.” Cevaplarını beklemeden evden çıktı. Kalbi sızlıyor, gözyaşları yanaklarından sicim gibi akıyordu.


	9. 9.Bölüm

Ağırlaşmış kalbiyle yatakta uzanırken Jongin derin bir nefes aldı ve elini kanayan kalbinin üzerine koydu. Kai ve sevgilisinin düğün haberini aldığından beri depresifti. Kai ve (eski)sevgilisinden kaçarak iyi bir iş başarıyordu; Sehun’a kardeşinin eşi olarak nasıl bakacağını ve gördüğü zaman Kai’ye neler yapabileceğini bilmiyordu.

Kahretsin, kardeşinin gülümsediğini görünce kendini tutamayabilirdi. Onunla alay ettiğini düşünebilirdi. Düşünmesi için yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı. O anda telefonu çaldı ve Sehun’un adı ekranda parlıyordu. Tereddütle cevapladı.

“Jongin, lütfen dışarı gel. Evinizin önündeyim.” Sehun bunları dedikten sonra hemen kapattı.

Alfa hızla doğruldu ve gardırobundan bir gömlek alarak odadan çıktı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin vardığında Sehun kapıya yaslanmış bekliyordu. “Jongin.” Sevgilisine yaklaşırken seslendi ve diğerinin cevabını beklemeden üzerine atlayıp kollarını sıkıca Alfaya sardı.

Sehun’un bedenini bedeninde hissedince Jongin hıçkırığını bastırdı.

“Haydi kaçalım.” Dedi Sehun. Jongin başını iki yana salladı ve Sehun’u belinden sıkıca tuttu. “Lütfen Jongin. Kai’yle evlenmek istemiyorum. Gerçek eşim olması umurumda değil. Ben seni istiyorum ve inan bana çiftleşmek ve beraber olmak istediğim tek kişi sensin.”

Jongin sessizce hıçkırdı. “S-Sehun, kaçamayız.” Dedi. “Yapamayız. Seni kaybetmek istemiyorum. Kai’yle çiftleşmeyi reddedersen ne olacağını biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Bilmediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Seninle olduğum sürece ister üç ay ister bir gün içinde ölmek umurumda değil.”

“Sehun.” Jongin geri çekildi ve Sehun’un ellerini tuttu. “Ben de seni seviyorum. Tanrım, seni bu dünyadaki her şeyden çok seviyorum ama bencilleşip hayatını riske atamam.”

“Sensiz bir hayatım olmayacak, Jongin.”

“Hayır, en azından seni görebileceğim ve sana sahip olmasam bile bu bana yeter.”

Sehun gözlerini kapatarak derin nefesler alıp verdi, gözünden yaşlar süzülüyordu.

“Kader neden bu kadar zalim?”

“Biliyorum. Ancak yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok, Sehun. Eve git ve düğün gününe kadar hayatını yaşa.” Jongin bu sözleri kalbi sıkışarak söyledi. “Kahretsin. Kimi suçlayacağımı bile bilmiyorum.” Sehun’a son kez sarıldı ve o sıradan Bay Kim’in aracı göründü. Jongin babasının gözlerini üzerinde hissedince geri çekildi.

“Baban.” Dedi Sehun.

“Biliyorum. Sen eve git, ben onunla konuşurum.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, seni bırakmayacağım.”

“Sehun lütfen, bunu olduğundan daha çok zorlaştırma.”

“Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum. Git.” Onu ittirdi ve Sehun isteksizce ve ağrıyan kalbiyle uzaklaştı.

Sevgilisinin gitmesini izlerken Jongin yüzünü elleriyle ovuşturarak iç çekti.

“Nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum oğlum.” Babasının sesini duydu.

“Hayır, baba, anlayamazsın.”

“İnan bana, anlıyorum. Ben de bir zamanlar senin gibiydim.”

Jongin hemen kafasını kaldırıp babasına şok olmuş bir ifadeyle baktı. Bay Kim hafifçe kıkırdadı. “Gel, sana hikâyemi anlatmanın zamanı geldi.” Bir kolunu oğlunun omzuna dolayarak içeri geçti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kim Junmyeon, Jongin’e hikâyesini anlattı; gençken sevgilisi olan Yixing adındaki Omeganın hikâyesini.

Yixing gerçek eşi Zitao’yu bulmuştu ama inatçılığı ve Junmyeon’a olan aşkı hayatına mal olmuştu çünkü gerçek eşiyle çiftleşmeyi reddetmişti. Bir süre içinde Junmyeon, Kai ve Jongin’in annesi olan gerçek eşi Hyoyeon ile karşılaşmıştı. İkisi uzun süre oldukça sıkıntı çekmişlerdi.

Junmyeon, Yixing'in ölümünden sonra yıkılmıştı ama eşinin zamanı dolmadan birkaç gün önce onunla çiftleşmeyi başarmıştı. Jongin’e eşini kaybetmenin acısına dayanamayarak Zitao’nun hayatına son verdiğini de anlattı.

Jongin olanları duyduğu için şoka uğramıştı. Şu anda Kai’den ne kadar çok nefret etse de kardeşinin Zitao gibi olmasını istemiyordu. Hele en kötüsü Sehun’un Yixing gibi olmasına dayanamazdı. Sehun’a olan aşkını kalbine gömecek ve ikisinin çiftleşmesine izin verecekti.

Junmyeon hikâyeyi bitirince oğluna sarıldı. Kai uzaktan, yüzünde içten bir gülümsemeyle onları izliyordu. Babası ve kardeşinin anlaşmasından çok bir şey istemiyordu. Kalbinde bir yükle yaşıyordu ve aralarındaki sorun için hep kendini suçluyordu. Ama artık sonunda nefes alabiliyordu.

“Oh ailesi birkaç gün sonra bize gelecek.” Kim Junmyeon oğluna söyledi. “İstemiyorsan evde olmak zorunda değilsin, zor olduğunu biliyorum.”

“Hayır, hayır, burada olmak istiyorum. Kai’in eşi olduğunda Sehun bizimle yaşayacak. Ondan ve ailesinden sonsuza kadar kaçamam.” Jongin babasına söyledi.

Baba Kim başını salladı. “Tamam o zaman.” Gülümsedi. “Gidip kendime gelmem lazım. Görüşürüz oğlum.” Jongin’in omzunu okşadıktan sonra uzaklaştı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kai babasının gittiğini görünce kardeşine yaklaştı. “Jongin!” diye seslendi. Alfa kardeşine bakmak için döndü. “Özür dilerim.” Dedi Kai.

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. “Anlıyorum Kai. Özür dilemek zorunda değilsin.”

“Hayır, anlamıyorsun. Bunu yapmak zorundayım. Milyon kez özür dilemek zorundayım ama ne kadar çok dersem diyeyim kelimeler yetmeyecek çünkü Sehun’la aranızda olanları ben mahvettim.”

“Mahvetmedin. Olanlar kaçınılmazdı, o senin gerçek eşin. Onunla çiftleşecek olsaydım bile bu kısa süreli bir şey olacaktı. Ama s-sen onunla sonsuza kadar beraber olabileceksin; ikinizin kaderi bu. Canım çok yanıyor Kai, bu konuda yalan söyleyemem.”

Kai dizleri üzerine çöktü ve ellerini Jongin’in dizlerine yasladı. “Biliyorum kardeşim. Ne kadar acı çektiğini anlayamam belki ama çok fazla acı çektiğinin farkındayım ve keşke acını durduracak bir şey yapabilsem.”

Jongin gülümsedi. “Kendini suçlamayı bırak. Dediğim gibi her şey kaçınılmazdı.”

“Yine de suçlu hissetmemi engellemiyor.”

“Hıh-“ _*Jongin.* _yeniden duydu. Tam kardeşine cevap verecekti.

“Kai, sonra konuşuruz. Ya da bekle, artık konuşacak bir şey yok. Sehun’u seviyorum ve onu aşmam uzun zaman alacak. Ama onun için en iyisini istiyorum. O yüzden üzerime düşeni yapacağım. Sehun’un ölmesini istemiyorum. Senin de—neyse, sonra görüşürüz.” Hızlıca ayağa kalkarak odasına çıktı.

Kai kardeşinin ne diyeceğini biliyordu ve gülümsedi. “Teşekkür ederim.” Kardeşinin uzaklaşmasını izlerken fısıldadı.

Sonra aniden garip bir şey hissetti; Sehun’un _‘oh kahretsin’ _diye küfrettiğini duydu gibi geldi ve o anda Sehun’un ne yapmak üzere olduğunu anladı. Evden hızlıca çıkarak Omegasına yetişmek için ışınlandı. Kai ışınlanma yeteneğini nadiren kullanırdı ama böyle durumlarda Omegasına ulaşmak için en hızlı yol buydu.

Kai oraya vardığında Sehun köprünün kenarındaydı ve Han Nehri’ne atlamak üzeydi.

“Dur!!!” Kai bağırdı.

Sehun arkasını döndü ve neredeyse dengesini kaybedip düşecekken Kai hızlıca onu yakaladı. “Bırak beni.” Sehun, Alfadan kurtulmak için tekme atıyordu.

“Kafayı mı yedin? Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?” Kai inanamazlıkla sordu.

“Belli değil mi? Kendimi öldürüyorum. Seninle çiftleşmek istemiyorum ve eminim bu evlilik gerçekleşirse senin beni yatmaya zorlaman an meselesi olacak.”

Kai, Omeganın sözlerinin suratına tokat gibi çarptığını hissetti. “Sehun.” Omegayı sıkıca tutarak konuştu. “Ben sana asla tecavüz etmem. Seni sekse zorlamayacağım. Tanrım, böyle bir şeyi nasıl düşünebilirsin? Sen isteyene kadar bekleyeceğim.” Dedi Kai.

Sehun homurdandı. “Tabi muhtemelen ben kızışmaya girdiğimde ve her şeyden habersizken, değil mi?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, sen kendindeyken. Senin istekle kendini bana sunacağın güne kadar sabırla bekleyeceğim. Seni zorlamayacağım. Asla.” Kai vurguladı.

“Bunu asla yapmayacağım. Sana kendimi istekle asla sunmayacağım, Kai.” Kendini Kai’den kurtardı. “Bil diye söylüyorum sana asla âşık olmayacağım.”

Kai ona boş boş bakıyordu, düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu ve Sehun bu fırsatı kullanarak köprüye yeniden tırmandı. Bedeni gerginliği hissedince Kai kendine geldi. “Sehun in oradan, lütfen.” diye yalvardı.

“Hayır.”

“Tanrıya yemin olsun seni istemediğin bir şeyi yapmak için zorlamayacağım.”

“O zaman bu evliliği durdur.” Sehun bağırdı.

Kai, Omeganın davranışından yorulmaya başlayarak şakaklarını ovdu. “Bunu yapamayacağımı biliyorsun, benim karar verebileceğim bir şey değil.”

“İyi. O zaman ölmemi izle. Jongin’le olamayacaksam yaşamamın bir anlamı yok, seni sevmiyorum Kai. Anlamıyor musun? Anlaması neden bu kadar zor?” sağ bacağını uzatarak söyledi.

Kai’in Sehun’un sert sözlerini sindirecek zamanı yoktu; gözleri korkuyla açıldı ve hızlıca alternatif bir çözüm düşündü.

Emrivaki.

Bunu yapmaktan, Omegasının üzerinde emrivaki yapmaktan nefret ediyordu. Ama bu Sehun’u durdurmanın tek yoluydu. Çünkü Omeganın kendisini öldürmeye kararlı olduğunu görebiliyordu. “Omega.” Otoriter sesiyle bağırdı. Sehun’un tüm bedeni titriyordu. “Aşağıya in ve bana gel.” Kai emretti.

İtaatkâr bir çocuk gibi Sehun yavaşça köprüden indi ve Kai’in önüne gelecek ellerini Alfanın omuzlarına koydu. “Güzel, şimdi sırtıma bin.” Sehun’un binmesi için biraz eğildi.

Sehun denileni yaptı; aklındaki tek şey alfasına itaat ederek onu memnun etmekti. Kollarını Sehun’u baldırlarına sararak Kai onu sıkıca tuttu ve insanüstü bir hızla koşmaya başladı. Normal insanlar Kai’in mavi kıyafetlerini bulanık görüyorlardı. Kai, Sehun’un evine vardığında durdu.

Soluklanmak için durakladı ve sonra kapıyı çaldı. Luhan güzel yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle kapıyı açtı. “Dönmüşsün ve hayattasın.” Kocaman gülümsemesiyle söyledi.

“Ne? Kendini öldüreceğini biliyor muydun?” Kai gözlerini açarak sordu. Bu aile delirmiş olmalıydı.

“Evet, ama senin buna izin vermeyeceğini de biliyordum o yüzden rahattım ve filmimi izledim.” Omuz silkerek açıkladı. Kai iç çekti. “Gel buraya küçük kardeşim.” Luhan hâlâ Kai’in sırtına olan Sehun’a uzandı.

Sehun tepki vermeden yüzünü Kai’in sırtına gömdü. “Oh.” Luhan eğlenceli bir şekilde güldü. “Tamam anladım. Alfan burada olduğu için beni dinlemeyeceksin, ha?”

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Sırtımdan in Sehun.” Hafif otoriter sesle konuştu. Sehun itaat etti ve Luhan hıhladı. “Şimdi içeri gir ve biraz uyu. Bugün olanların tekrarlanmasını istemiyorum, tamam mı?” Sehun sessizdi. “Beni duydun mu Omega?” Sehun başını salladı ama Kai hâlâ tatmin olmamıştı. “Dilini kedi falan mı yuttu?” yeniden sordu.

“Hayır, yani evet, seni duydum Alfa.” Sehun, Kai’in söylediği her şeye itaat ettiği için içinden kendine küfrediyordu.

“Tanrım, yola gelmiş. Küstah kardeşim nereye gitti?” Luhan kolunu kardeşinin omzuna koydu. “Teşekkürler Kai. Kardeşimle ilgileneceğini biliyordum. İyi geceler.” Luhan kibarca eğildi.

Kai eğilerek karşılık verdi ve son kez Sehun’a baktıktan sonra ayrıldı.

Luhan kardeşini odasına sürükledi ve ceketini çıkardıktan sonra yatağına yatırıp üzerini örttü. “İyi geceler Hunnie.” Kardeşinin alnını öptükten sonra odadan çıktı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

O gece Sehun’un rüyası farklıydı; seks yapıyorlardı –Kai yumuşak dokunuşları ve mümkün olduğunu düşünmediği tutkusuyla ona adını unuttururken sevişiyorlardı. Onu mühürlüyor ve işaretliyordu.

Sehun sıçrayarak uyandı ve rüyası gerçek mi diye kontrol etmek için elini hemen boynuna götürdü. Bir şey hissetmeyince rahatlayarak iç çekti, sonra bakışlarını meniye bulanmış alt bedenine çevirdi.

“Kahretsin, kahretsin, kahretsin.” Üst üste küfrediyordu. Banyoya gitmek için kalktı.

“Neden ıslak rüya gördüm ya?” eşofmanındaki meniye bakarak burnunu kırıştırdı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Hoş geldiniz, Bay ve Bayan Oh.” Junmyeon, Kim malikânesine girerken onları karşıladı.

“Sehun, seninle yeniden tanıştığıma çok sevindim.” Bayan Kim uzanarak Sehun’un yüzünü okşadı.

Luhan, Bay ve Bayan Kim’i eğilerek selamladı.

Hepsi beraber oturma odasına geçtiler. Kai gelip müstakbel kayınpederi ve kaynanasını selamladı. Arkasından Jongin geldi. Yeniden sorunlarını tartıştılar. Jongin kardeşinin iyi olduğunu ve bu sefer devam edebileceğini düşünüyordu. Kai de kardeşinin yakında yoluna devam edeceğini umuyordu.

Sehun başını yere eğmiş, boş boş seyrediyordu. Bay Kim oğullarına yerlerini geçmelerini söyledi. Kai ondan beklendiği gibi Omegasının yanına oturdu ama Sehun ona bakmadı bile.

Jongin oturmak için odada bakındı ve iki kişilik koltukta oturan Luhan’ın yanı boştu sadece. Jongin’in kendisine geldiğini gören Luhan aceleyle ayağa kalktı ve az daha yere düşecekti ancak Jongin hızlı davranarak büyük olanı yakaladı. Sonra hissetti; tuhaf hissi, açıklanamayan bir bağlantı gibiydi ve kendini kollarındaki kurda çekilirken buldu. Arzu çok fazlaydı, güdü inkâr edilemezdi ve tüm sesler Jongin’in kulaklarına uzaktan geliyormuş gibiydi. Tek duyabildiği ses kollarındaki güzel insanın sesiydi.

“Oh kahretsin.” Luhan küfretti ve gözleri kahverengiden ambere döndü.

Jongin’in gözleri de kırmızıya döndü. İkili uzun süre yoğun bakışlarla birbirine baktılar. Sonra Jongin, Luhan’ı kendine çekerek yüzünü eşinin boynuna gömdü. “Omegam.” Derin kırmızı gözleriyle duyurdu.

“Alfam!” gözlerinin rengi derinleşirken cevapladı Luhan.

Odada şaşkınlık dolu bir nida yükseldi ama ikili kendi dünyalarında kaybolmuştu.


	10. 10.Bölüm

Önündeki sahneyi izlerken tükürüğü boğazına takılmıştı resmen Sehun’un ve ciğerlerindeki hava yetmiyormuş gibi hissediyordu, dünyası dönüyordu. Jongin, Luhan’ın eşi miydi? Hayır, bu olamazdı. Bunu kabul edemezdi, kahretsin, bunu kabul etmeyi reddediyordu.

Diğer yandan Kai şok olmuştu ama seviniyordu da. Sehun’un ağabeyinin Jongin’in eşi olduğuna inanamıyordu. _‘Bu harika bir şey.’_ Diye düşündü. Bakışlarını Omegasına çevirdiğinde hiperventilasyon geçirdiğini gördü ve hızlıca ayağa kalkarak Omegayı da kaldırdı. “Sehun. Sehun, bak bana.” Sakin bir sesle konuştu. “İyisin. Ben yanındayım, her şey yolunda. Sesime odaklan.” Kai, Sehun’un sırtını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşuyordu.

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak yavaşça bıraktı. “Güzel, böyle devam et. İyisin. Nefes al, sadece nefes al. Harika gidiyorsun. İşte böyle.” Kai geri çekilerek yüzünü kavradı ve Omeganın yanaklarını başparmaklarıyla okşadı.

Büyükler çocuklarını keyifle izliyordu. Junmyeon ilk konuşandı. “Bu inanılmaz.” Yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Size katılıyorum.” Yüzünde aynı ifadeyle dedi Bay Oh.

Bayan Kim, Bayan Oh’a sarıldı. “Buna çok sevindim.”

“Evet, bu harika bir şey. Çocuklarımızın kaderlerinin bir olmasına inanamıyorum.” Bayan Kim parlayan gülümsemesiyle konuştu.

“Sanırım düğünü ertelemenin bir yararı olmayacak. Kai’inkiyle aynı gün yapmayı öneriyorum. Ne dersiniz?” Junmyeon, Bay Oh’a önerdi.

“Bence harika bir fikir. Aynı gün evlensinler.” Bay Oh kabul etti.

“Hayır, hayır, hayır.” Sehun mırıldanıyordu ve Jongin’in eğilip Luhan’ın dudaklarını öptüğünü görünce hızlıca Kai’den uzaklaştı. Luhan da hevesle karşılık veriyordu.

“Oh. İkiniz şunu önümüzde yapmayın.” Bayan Kim kıkırdayarak gözlerini kapattı. Junmyeon ve Bay Oh gülüştüler.

Sehun yaklaşarak Luhan’ı sinirle Jongin’den ayırdı ve büyük Omega sendeleyerek geriye düştü.

Jongin, Sehun’a hırladı ve onu iterek Omegasının yanına koştu. “İyi misin?” Jongin, Luhan’a sarılarak sordu.

Sehun, Jongin’in Luhan’ı kaldırmasını ağzı açık izliyordu. Gözlerinden akan yaşlara engel olamıyordu. Jongin’in kendisine hırladığına inanamıyordu. Lanet olası ona hırlamıştı. Jongin, onun Jongin’i, beraber olabilmek için savaştığı kişi. Daha fazla dayanamayacaktı, arkasını dönerek evden kaçtı. Kai alçak sesle küfrettikten sonra Omegasının peşine düştü.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin, Luhan’ın ayağa kalkmasına yardım ederken Bay Oh elini tutmak için oğluna yaklaştı ama Jongin’den gelen alçak hırıltı onu durdurmuştu ve ellerini havaya kaldırdı.

“Sakin ol genç Alfa. Omegan benimle beraber güvende. Ben onun babasıyım, hatırladın mı?” Jongin’e söyledi ve diğeri biraz rahatladı.

“Sanırım ikisi de bilinçaltı sürecindeler.” Dedi Bayan Oh.

“Evet, olabilir. Ama Kai bu şekilde tepki vermedi.” Bayan Kim ekledi.

“Çünkü tatlım, o gerçek bir Alfa.” Kim Junmyeon gururla söyledi.

“Oh haklısın.” Gülümsedi. “Ne kadar sürecek bu?” yeni buluşan iki eşi işaret ediyordu.

“Bilmiyorum. Ne kadar güçlü olduklarına göre değişiyor. 6-8 saat arası sürebilir.” Junmyeon düşünceli bir şekilde ekledi.

“Yani Luhan onunla bir süre daha kalacak mı?” Bay Oh oğluna bakarak sordu.

“Endişelenmeyin ona göz kulak oluruz.” Bay Kim temin etti.

“Tamam, o zaman. Niyetlendiğimiz konuşmaya geçelim mi?” diye sordu Bay Oh.

Hepsi baş salladılar ve koltuklarına geçerek çocuklarının düğünlerini konuşmaya başladılar. Ara sıra yeni eşlere bakıyorlardı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Alfa, uykum var.” Luhan, alfasına sarılarak söyledi.

“Gel Omega. Anlaşıldı.” Jongin onu kucağına alarak merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı.

“İyi olacaklar mı?” Bayan Oh sordu.

“Evet, dediğim gibi ara sıra kontrol ederiz.”

Jongin, Luhan’ı nazikçe, kırılgan bir gül yaprağıymış gibi, yatağına yatırdı. Sonra doğruldu.

“Beni bırakma.” Luhan sızlanırken gözleri derin ambere dönüşüyordu.

Jongin eşine gülümsedi. “Seni bırakmıyorum. Tişörtümü çıkaracağım sadece. Terledim biraz.” Dedi.

Luhan başını salladı ve Jongin’in tişörtünü çıkarmasını izledi. “Vay! Çok seksi bir bedenin var.” Omega gözleriyle üstsüz Jongin’i süzerek söyledi.

Dudakları tatmin olmuş bir sırıtışla kıvrılan Jongin Omegasının yanına uzandı. “Hoşuna gitti mi?” yaramazca sordu.

Luhan hımladı ve doğrularak Jongin’in üzerine oturdu. Kalçasını Jongin’in penisinin üzerine yaslayarak Alfanın kucağına yerleşti ve ellerini kaslarında gezdirdi.

Jongin avucunu Omeganın sırtına yasladı ve Luhan otomatikman eğilerek dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Luhan’ın dudaklarını nazikçe ısırınca Omeganın inlemesine neden oldu ve bu fırsatı kullanarak dilini Omeganın ıslak mağarasına soktu.

“Alfa, seni tatmak istiyorum.” Luhan öpücükleri arasında mırıldandı. “Lütfen.”

Jongin başını salladı. “Sen nasıl istersen Omegam.” Luhan’ı hafifçe kaldırdığında penisine sürtündü. Dudaklarında alçak sesli bir inleme döküldü.

Luhan kalçasını yeniden hareket ettirerek sürtündü. “Mmm.” Luhan kalçasını daha hızlı hareket ettirirken inledi.

Jongin ellerini Omeganın kalçasına götürdü ve yanaklarını sıktırdı. Hafifçe eğilerek Luhan’ın boynunu öpmeye başladı ve Omega seslice inledi. Çok geçmeden doğal sıvısının kokusu havayı doldurmaya başlamış, pantolonunu ıslatmıştı. Jongin dudaklarını etinde aşağılara götürüyordu.

O sırada kapı açıldı.

“Tanrım!” Bay Kim bağırdı. “Siz ikiniz, kendinize hâkim olun!” iki genç eşe yaklaştı. “Bay Oh, yardımınıza ihtiyacım var.” Diye bağırdı.

Bay Oh aceleyle geldi. “Aman tanrım.” Diyerek yatağa yaklaştı.

“Sahiplenici Jongin’le yüzleşmeden oğluna dokunabilecek tek kişisin, onu üzerinden çek lütfen.”

Bay Oh denileni yaptı ve neyse ki Jongin olay çıkarmadan izin verdi. “Onlarla kalmalıyız.” Dedi Bay Oh.

“İyi fikir. Yoksa ritüeller olmadan çiftleşme sürecini tamamlayacaklar.” Junmyeon ona katılıyordu. Oğlunun pantolonundaki çadıra baktı. “Sen,” oğluna işaret etti. “Git, soğuk bir duş al. Sakinleşmene yardımcı olacaktır, Nini.” Oğlunu kaldırarak söyledi. Jongin itaatkâr bir şekilde babasıyla banyoya gitti.

Luhan dört yaşında bebek gibi sızlanarak Alfasının peşinden gitmek istedi; Alfasının düğümüne ve ısırığına ihtiyacı vardı ama Bay Oh oğlunu anlayarak daha sıkı tuttu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kai, Sehun’u yakalamak için hızlandı ve Sehun tam ana kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken yetişti. Kai bileğinden tutarak onu durdurdu. “Dur, Sehun, lütfen.” diye yalvardı.

Sehun elini kurtarmaya çalıştı ama tabii ki gerçek Alfanın tutuşunun şakası yoktu. Elini çekemiyordu ve Kai onu evden uzaklaştırmaya başladı. Çok uzakta olmayan parka varınca durdu ve ona sarıldı. Sehun karşı çıkmadı ama ona sarılmadı da, sadece Alfanın omzunda ağlamaya başladı.

Kai sırtını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşuyordu. Omega, Alfanın kucağında biraz rahatlamıştı ve acısını gözyaşlarına döküyordu.

Ancak o Sehun’du ve hızlıca uzaklaşarak ters yönde ilerlemeye başladı.

“Sehun nereye gidiyorsun?” Kai sordu.

Sehun onu görmezden gelerek yürümeye devam etti. Kai ona yetişerek yeniden bileğinden tuttu. “Cevap ver bana.” Israr etti.

“Belli değil mi? Hayatıma son vermeye.” Sehun soğukça cevapladı.

Kai ona ağzı açık bir şekilde bakıyordu. “Neden bunu yapıyorsun?”

“Çünkü bunu yapmak için listeme yeni bir madde eklendi.”

Kai yorgunca iç çekerek burun kemerini sıktırdı. “Saçmalamayı kes lütfen.”

Sehun elini kurtarmaya çalıştı. “Bırak.”

“Hayır.”

“Bırak beni Kai. Beni istediğim şeyden alıkoymaya hakkın yok.”

Kai bir süre ona baktı, Sehun’a emredip emretmemesi konusunda düşünüyordu. “Sehun, bunu yapma lütfen. Hareketlerinin sonuçlarını bir düşün.”

“Siktiğimin sonuçları umurumda değil.”

“Sensiz mutlu olacağımı mı sanıyorsun?”

“Mutluluğun umurumda değil Kai.”

“Tabii ki umursamazsın.”

“Güzel, şimdi anlıyorsun. Bırak beni. Jongin’in eşim olmadığı bir hayatı istemiyorum.” Kai’ye açıkça söyledi.

Kai, Sehun’un sözleriyle ne kadar kırıldığını göstermedi ve onu teselli etmek için Omegasına sarıldı. “Sehun, lütfen. Sana yalvarıyorum, durup bir mantıklı düşün. Bencil olma.”

Sehun başını kaldırdı ve zorla kendini uzaklaştı. Sonra elini kaldırarak Kai’in sol yanağına tokat attı.

Kai, Sehun’a şok ve inanamazlıkla bakarken ağzı açık kalmıştı. Sehun ona tokat mı atmıştı? Sehun konuşmaya başlarken o şokunu hâlâ atamamıştı. “Bencil mi? Bana bencil mi diyorsun? Asıl bencil olan sensin. Jongin’le olduğumu ve beni nasıl etkileyeceğini bilerek kendini açığa çıkardın. Hâlâ bana bencil mi diyorsun? Sana asla âşık olmayacağım, seninle olmaktansa ölmeyi tercih ederim. Siktir, kendimden daha çok nefret ediyorum. Sadece ölmek istiyorum.”

Kai’in gözünden bir damla yaş aktı. Gözleri öfkeyle yanıyordu. Sehun ona nasıl bencil olduğunu söyleyebilirdi? Tek istediği ve yaptığı Omegayla kardeşinin mutlu olmasıydı. Onların beraber olması için çalışmıştı ama kontrolden çıkmıştı ve yapabileceği hiçbir şey kalmamıştı. Sehun’a bilerek mühürlenmemişti. Kaderdi bu. Tanrılar onların kaderini beraber yazmıştı. Kai’in hatası değildi bu.

O yüzden Sehun neden onu suçluyor ve bunun için ondan nefret ediyordu?

Omega, Kai’in nasıl hissedeceğini ve hayatının eşi olmadan nasıl olacağını umursamadan hayatına son vermek istiyordu? Sehun’un istediği bu olduğu için Kai ona istediğini verecekti.

Sehun’u kolundan zorla sürüklemeye başladı ve istiyorum hızıyla nehre varana kadar durmadı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Kai onu köprüye sürüklemeye devam ederken Sehun telaşla sordu.

“Dileğini yerine getiriyorum. Ölmeyi bu kadar çok istiyorsun madem, neden olmasın? Pekâlâ. Beraber ölelim. Sen benimle beraber olmadığın sürece nasılsa öleceğim. İkimize de bir iyilik yapıyorum. Beraber ölerek ikimizi de kalp acısından kurtarıyorum.” Sehun durdu ve Kai'yi çekti. “Ne oldu? Fikrini mi değiştirdin? Artık ölmek istemiyor musun?” Sehun cevap veremeden başını eğdi. “Benden çok nefret ediyordun hani?”

“Senden nefret etmiyorum Kai.” Alfaya baktı.

“Her neyse. Artık anlamsız. Nasılsa seninle beraber öleceğim. Beraber ölelim ve kardeşlerimizi bencilliğin yüzünden yaşayacakları ıstıraptan kurtaralım. Beni duyuyor musun Oh Sehun? Sen tam bir bencilsin, haydi durma ve bana yeniden tokat at.” Omegaya bağırdı.

“Jongin şu anda doğru düşünemiyor ama kendine gelir gelmez sana koşup af dileyecektir. Ama seni tanıyorum Sehun; kardeşimi bırakmayacağını bilecek kadar tanıyorum ve sen de ağabeyin ve ona neler olacağını biliyorsun. Bencil olduğun için bunlar umurunda değil, değil mi? Sadece kendini düşünüp önemsiyorsun, başkalarının hislerini düşünmüyorsun. Luhan iyi birisi, bencilliğin yüzünden ölmeyi hak etmiyor. Benimle çiftleşip çiftleşmemen umurumda değil, ben sadece kardeşimin ve kardeşinin hayatını kurtarmaya çalışıyorum. Senin deliliğinle başa çıkmaya çalıştım Sehun ancak bana vurmanı hiç beklemiyordum. Alfana el kaldırmaya cüret ettin, ha?” Kai öfkeden kuduruyordu. Sehun, Kai’in hiç bu kadar korkutucu görmediğini düşünerek titriyordu. “Burada ve şu anda beraber ölelim Sehun.” Üzgünce iç çekti. “Oh Sehun, biz olmadan onlara iyi bir hayat sunalım.” Kai bir kez daha bağırdı ve Sehun’u köprüye çekiştirdi.

Sehun, Alfanın azmini hissedebiliyordu. “Kai, lütfen dur. Özür dilerim. Hayatını sonlandırmanın nedeni olmak istemiyorum.” Titreyen dudaklarıyla mırıldandı.

Kai durdu ve Omegaya baktı. “Ne yararı var ki? Sen ölürsen ben daha çok acı çekeceğim ve hayatıma son vereceğim. O yüzden bunu beraber yapalım Sehun.” Onu yeniden çekiştirdi.

“Hayır, lütfen. Ölmeni istemiyorum.” Sehun tüm gücünü kullanarak Kai’yi durdurdu.

Kai, Sehun’a inanamazlıkla bakıyordu. Omeganın sözlerine neredeyse gülecekti. Sehun gerçekten inanılmazdı. Bir an Kai’yi umursamıyor ve hayatını sonlandırmak istiyordu; bir an sonra onu umursuyordu. İnanılmaz, diye düşündü Kai. “Neden şimdi önemsemeye başladın?” Kai dayanamayarak sordu.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. “Bilmiyorum. Sadece ölmeni istemiyorum.”

“Bana iyi bir neden söyle Omega yoksa dediğimi yaparım.”

_‘Harika, kendi sözlerimi bana karşı kullanıyor.’_ Diye düşündü Sehun. “Çünkü sen benim Alfamsın.”

Kai homurdandı. “Bunu bilerek hayatına son vermek istiyordun—“

“Kai!” Kai adının seslenildiğini duyunca durdu ve döndüğünde tanıdık bir yüzle karşılaştı.

“Krystal!” parlak bir gülümsemeyle bağırdı. Krystal ona doğru koşarken Sehun’u bıraktı ve Kai de koşmaya başlayarak ince beline sarıldı.

“Aman tanrım! Seni yeniden gördüğüme inanamıyorum.” Mutlulukla söyledi.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Kai gülümseyerek geri çekildi ve sordu. “Amerika’da olduğunu sanıyordum.” Diye ekledi.

“Evet, yeni döndüm. Seni görmek için evinize gittim ama baban etrafa bakınmamı söyledi. Seni bulamayınca kokunu takip ettim.” Saçını savurarak söyledi ve Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Sizin okula nakil oldum.” Dedi Krystal.

Kai’in gülümsedi. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet, seni özledim.”

“Ben de seni özledim.”

İkisi konuşmaya dalmış, yanlarındaki Omeganın sert bakışlarından bihaberdiler. “Ne bu ya? Kim bu kız şimdi? Ne ara bizim resmimize girdi?” Sehun ikisinin kucaklaşmasını izlerken mırıldandı.

Tuhaf bir rahatsızlık hissi kalbini sıkıştırıyordu, içinde bir şey canını yakıyordu ve ona ikiliyi ayırmasını söylüyordu. Tişörtüne asıldı, burada durup Kai’in başkasına sarılmasını izlemeye dayanamıyordu. Neden umurundaydı ki? Merak ediyordu. En yüksek hızıyla koşarak sahneden uzaklaşmaya başladı.


	11. 11.Bölüm

Kai dönüp baktığında Sehun’u bıraktığı yerde göremedi. Omeganın eve gittiğini düşünerek iç çekti. Nasıl bildiğini merak ediyordu. Onun alfasıydı ve Sehun tehlikede olsaydı kesin anlardı.

Sehun’un tokadı gururuna büyük bir aşağılama olmasına rağmen Omegaya söylediği şeyler için hâlâ kendini kötü hissediyordu. Sehun bencildi, bu doğruydu ama Kai o şekilde dile getirmemeliydi. Yorgunca iç çekerek dikkatini yeniden Krystal’e verdi. “Haydi, eve gidelim. En yakın arkadaşıma anlatacak çok şeyim var.” Omzuna kolunu atarak söyledi.

“Evet, benim de. Sana anlatacak çok şeyim var. Ama önce bana neden senden keder yayıldığını anlatmalısın. Az önce tuttuğun çocuk kimdi?”

Kai burun kemerini sıktırdı, tabii ki arkadaşı nasıl hissettiğini hemen anlayacaktı, en yakın arkadaşıydı sonuçta. “Kafanın içine mi bakayım yoksa kendin anlatacak mısın? Beni gördüğüne sevindiğini biliyorum ama göründüğümde çok rahatlamış gibiydin ve beni karşılaman biraz abartıydı.” Krystal kıkırdadı.

Krystal yer belirleyiciydi; yerini belirlemek ya da ne düşündüklerini bulmak için birisinin kafasının içini görebiliyordu. Görmesi daha iyi olurdu, böylece hikâye anlatmasına gerek kalmazdı. “Tamam, devam et ve kendin gör.” Dedi ona.

Krystal başparmağını alnına yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı. Her şeyi—gerçek Alfanın ona söylemek istediği her şeyi— gördü. Nefesini tutarak geri çekildi. “Aman tanrım Kai!” arkadaşının elini tuttu. “Ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum.”

“Bir şey demene gerek yok, sadece arkadaşım olarak seninle paylaşmak istedim.”

“Biliyorum ama sana tokat atmış Kai. Nasıl başa çıkıyorsun?”

Kai hafifçe kıkırdadı. “Onu seviyorum, Tal. Görmezden gelecek kadar onu seviyorum. Acı çektiğini biliyorum—“

“Ama bu ona sana el kaldırma hakkını vermez. Sen onun Alfasısın, Kai.”

“Biliyorum. Büyütmeyelim. Kimseye söylemeyeceğine söz ver.”

“Kimseye söylemeyeceğim. İnsanlara Alfa olarak ne kadar kifayetsiz olduğunu gösterecek sadece.”

Kai koluna şakayla vurdu. “Hey, beni hırpalamayı kes.”

Krystal kıkırdadı. “Affedersin sadece şaka yapıyordum. Toplumdaki en otoriter Alfa olduğunu biliyorum.” Arkadaşına sarılarak söyledi.

“Tabii ki öyleyim. Ben gerçek bir alfayım sonuçta.”

“Kısa kes.” Homurdandı. “Neyse, Jongin bununla nasıl başa çıkıyor?”

“Şu ana kadar iyi idare etti ama acı çektiğini biliyorum. Keşke her şeyi daha düzgün yapabilsem.”

“Sorun değil Kai. Eminim her şey yoluna girecektir. Gerçek eşini bulduğuna sevindim.”

“Evet, ben de. Şimdi senin hikâyeni duyalım. Herkes insanların kafasının içini görme yeteneğine sahip değil sonuçta.”

“Tamam, haydi gidelim.” Onu çekiştirdi.

Kai yanında en yakın arkadaşı olunca rahatlamıştı. Krystal’le beş yaşından beri arkadaşlardı ama o liseden mezun olunca Amerika’ya taşınmıştı. Üç yıl sonra onu ilk kez görüyordu ve çok özlemişti. Onu çılgın Omegasıyla tanıştırmak için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Omegadan bahsetmişken Kai ve Krystal 30 yaşlarına kadar gerçek eşlerini bulamazlarsa çiftleşmeye karar vermişlerdi fakat artık Sehun’u bulmuştu ve artık en yakın arkadaşıyla çiftleşmesine gerek yoktu. İkisi eski günlerdeki gibi gülüşüp sohbet ederek yavaşça Kim malikânesine yola çıktılar.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun yatağa kendini bıraktı, nedenini bilmediği bir şekilde kalbi sızlıyordu. Kendini anlamsızmış gibi hissediyordu ama neden böyle hissediyordu? Kai umurunda değildi ki. Kızın sahibiymiş gibi _onun Kai’yine _sarılmasını aklından atamıyordu.

_‘Sevgili tanrım. Benim Kai’im mi dedim ben? Başın belada, Oh Sehun.’_

Bu düşünceyi bir kenara bırakıp asıl probleme odaklanmak istiyordu.

Kai’in az önce dediği gibi biraz bencil olduğunu kabul ediyordu. _‘Tanrım, yine mi Kai?’_ Ama Kai birazcık haklıydı, bencil olması konusunda haklıydı.

Sadece kendini düşünmüştü ancak şu noktadan sonra herkesin iyiliği için biraz fedakâr davranmaya karar verdi. Ağabeyinin Jongin’le çiftleşmesine izin verecek ve onları destekleyecekti. Jongin’i ve ağabeyini çok seviyordu o yüzden kendi kişisel sorunları yüzünden Luhan’ın hayatını riske atmayacaktı.

Jongin ilk aşkıydı ve Sehun onu asla aşamayacağına inanıyordu. Ne kadar zor olursa olsun ağabeyini destekleyecekti. Kai’ye düşündüğü kadar bencil olmadığını gösterecekti. Yerinde olsa Luhan’ın da aynısını yapacağına yüzde yüz emindi.

Sehun kardeşinin Jongin kendisine dokunmadan önce her şeyi bildiğine emindi çünkü Luhan’ın zahmetsizce her şeyi öğrenme kabiliyeti vardı. Luhan onu incitmemek için kendisine saklamış olmalıydı. Ancak şimdi Kai bir şekilde Sehun’un gözlerini açtığı için hem ağabeyine hem de Jongin’e bir şey olmasına izin vermeyecekti. Gerçek aşk fedakârlık gerektirirdi.

Jongin’i dediği kadar çok seviyorsa o zaman Alfayı tutmayacak ve ağabeyinin hayatına mal olacak kadar bencil olmayacaktı. Aklında bu düşüncelerle derince iç çekti ve ayağa kalkarak banyoya gitti. Zihnini boşaltması ve bedenini rahatlatmak için bir duşa ihtiyacı vardı. Banyoya adım attığı anda rüyasının görüntüleri aklına hücum etti.

Başını iki yana sallayarak elini saçlarında gezdirdi ama görüntüler kaybolmuyordu. Üstüne bir de Kai’in inlemelerini ve onu becerirken çıkardığı sesleri duyabiliyordu. Ne olduğunu anlayamadan hemen çadırı ortaya çıkmıştı. Hızlıca soyunarak soğuk suyun altına girdi. Sıcak duş unutulmuştu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin ve Luhan, Alfanın kolları korumacı bir şekilde Omegasını sarmış halde uyuyorlardı. Alçak sesli mırıltı Alfayı uyandırdı ve yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Başı akşamdan kalmaymış gibi ağrıyordu.

Yanına baktığında kollarında uyuyan güzel, ilahi yüzle karşılaştı. Farkındalık üzerine çökene kadar Omegayı izledi bir süre. Yatağındaki ve kollarındaki kişi Sehun’un ağabeyi Luhan’dı. “Siktir lan?” seslice söyledi. Omeganın gözlerini açmasına neden oldu ve hemen geri çekildi.

“Üslubuna dikkat et Nini.”

Jongin babasının sesini duydu.

Genç Alfa gözlerini babasının olduğu yere çevirdi. “Baba!” gerekenden yüksekti sesi. Kim Junmyeon ve Luhan’ın babası onlara göz kulak olmak için koltukta oturuyorlardı.

“İkiniz de uyanmışsınız. Nasıl hissediyorsunuz?” babası sordu.

Jongin bir süre babasının yüzünü inceledi ve cevap verdi. “Hasta falan mı oldum?”

“Hayır, yaklaşık altı saat süren bir bilinçsizlik süreci yaşadınız ama şu anda kendinizde olduğunuza eminim.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Ne? Aman tanrım!” Jongin yanındaki Omegaya bakarak konuştu.

Luhan derin düşüncelere dalmış gibiydi ve bir anda kalkarak kapıya koştu.

“Luhan, nereye gidiyorsun?” Bay Oh sordu.

“S-Sehun, Sehun’u görmeye. Onunla konuşmam lazım.” Aceleyle çıktı.

“Luhan bekle!” Bay Oh onu durdurmaya çalıştı ama Luhan çoktan kaybolmuştu.

Jongin iç çekerek yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Ama nasıl?”

“Kader, oğlum.” Dedi babası. “Kai’yle aynı gün evleneceksiniz.”

“Ne?” Jongin’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Hayır, baba, lütfen yapma—“

“Çoktan karar verildi Nini. Kabul etmeni tavsiye ederim. Zaten elimizde genç, karmaşık bir çiftimiz var. Bunu daha çok zorlaştırma lütfen.” Junmyeon yalvararak söyledi.

“Ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum ama bunu kabul edemem. Önce Sehun’la konuşmam lazım.” Tişörtünü giyerek konuşuyordu. “Gidip hemen onu göreceğim. Bana kızgın olmalı. Benim-“

“Kim Jongin.” Junmyeon kapıya gitmeden oğlunun bileğinden tuttu. “Bugün olmaz. Eşinin onunla konuşmasına izin ver. Kardeşler sonuçta.” Sertçe söyledi.

“Ona eşin demeyi kes.”

“Pekâlâ, gerçek bu, oğlum. Ne kadar çabuk kabul edersen o kadar iyi olur. O senin gerçek eşin ve bunu ben uydurmuyorum. Kendin biliyorsun.”

Jongin hüsranla iç çekti.

“Bay Kim, sanırım gitsek iyi olacak.” Bay Oh birkaç dakika sonra söyledi.

“Tabii, sizi geçireyim.” Junmyeon oğlunun elini bıraktı.

“Oldukça sahiplenici genç bir Alfa olduğunu söylemeliyim.” Bay Oh, Jongin’in omzunu sıvazladı.

Jongin gözlerini devirmemek için elinden geleni yaptı. “Değilim.” Dişlerinin arasından söyledi.

“Oh, inan bana öylesin. Luhan’a dokunacağı için babana çok fena hırladın.”

Jongin’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Yaptım mı?” inanamayarak sordu. Bay Oh gülümseyerek çıktı ve Junmyeon da arkasından gitti.

Jongin yatağa kendini bıraktı. “Siktir!” elini saçlarının arasında gezdirdi. “Bunun olduğuna inanamıyorum.” Başını yastığa koydu. Sehun’a ne söylemesi gerektiğini düşünmeliydi. Sehun’un Kai’yle çiftleşmesini kabul etmesine rağmen Omeganın kendisinden nefret etmesini ya da kendi gerçek eşini bulduğu için onu bıraktığını düşünmesini istemiyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kapıyı çalmaya gerek duymadan Sehun’un odasına dalan Luhan kardeşinin sessizce yatağa uzandığını gördü.

“Hyung!” Sehun doğrularak dağılmış ağabeyine baktı.

“Sehun, çok özür dilerim. Lütfen inan bana, seni incitmek asla istemem. Yemin ederim—“

Sehun ağabeyinin haline neredeyse gülecekti. Diğeri her zaman derli topluydu ama bugün farklı görünüyordu ve Sehun’un kalbi yumuşadı. “Hyung, lütfen sakin ol.” Ağabeyini oturması için yanına çekti.

Aralarında bir sessizlik oldu ve Luhan tedirgin bir şekilde kardeşinin konuşmasını bekliyordu.

“Onu gördüğün an bunu anlamıştın, değil mi?” Sehun sonunda sordu.

Luhan başını salladı. “Ama inan bana Sehun—“

“O zaman neden bana söylemedin?” Sehun nedenini biliyordu ama ağabeyinden duymak istiyordu.

“Çünkü seni incitmek istemedim. Bu yüzden sakladım. Onun bana yanlışlıkla dokunmasını hiç istemezdim. Yemin ederim geldiğini görmedim. Böyle bir şey olursa diye kokumu engellemiştim ama çok aptaldım, bilmiyordum—“

“Hyung,” Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. Şu anda zayıf davranmak istemiyordu. “Beni bilerek incitmeyeceğini biliyorum. Sorun değil. Ben de evleniyorum nasılsa. Bana söyleyebilirdin, en azından şoka uğramazdım. Gerçekten sorun değil hyung. Jongin’le çiftleşmelisin.” Luhan’ın elini nazikçe okşadı.

Luhan’ın gözleri kocaman oldu. “Sehun, sen neler diyorsun?”

“Kaçmadan önce söylemem gerekenleri. Özür dilerim hyung. Ciddiyim. Kaderini kabul edip onunla çiftleşmelisin.” Sehun alt dudağını ısırdı. Bu sözler ağzından çıkarken kalbi sızlıyordu ama bu en iyisiydi ve ağabeyi için her şeyi yapardı. Bunu kabul edip yoluna devam etmeliydi.

“Sehun, sen onu seviyorsun ve o da seni seviyor.”

“Bunu bilmediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Biliyorum hyung ama bu en iyisi. Onunla çiftleşmeyeceğim nasılsa.”

“Kardeşimin sevgilisiyle evlenirsem nasıl yaşarım?”

“Hyung, lütfen. Benim yerimde olsaydın sen de aynısını yapardın. Jongin’le evlenmende utanılacak bir şey yok, o senin eşin. Beraber olmak kaderinizde yazılı ve kimse aksini iddia edemez.”

Luhan kardeşine sıkıca sarıldı ve ağlamaya başladı. Sehun ağabeyinin sırtını nazikçe okşuyordu.

“Bunu kabul etmenin senin için ne kadar zor olduğunu hayal bile edemiyorum ama Sehun, ben iyi olacağım. Gerçekten. Kısa süreliğine de olsa Jongin’le birlikte olmak istersen?”

“Hayır, Luhan. Nafile olur. Bu hayatımda verdiğim en iyi karar. Seni de korumak zorundayım. Artık daha iyi anlıyorum. Bencil olup herkesin hayatını mahvedemem—“

“Bencil olman sorun değil, Hunnie.”

“Hayır, sorun.” Sehun geri çekilerek ağabeyine baktı. “Benim Kai’yle çiftleşmem ve senin Jongin’le çiftleşmen yapılacak en iyi şey.” Sehun açıkça belirtti. Luhan inatçı kardeşine karşı çıkmanın yararsız olduğunu biliyordu. O kararını verdi mi özel sebepler hariç geri dönüşü yoktu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kai yanında Krystal ile beraber sınıfa girdi. Krystal şakayla ona vururken sohbet ediyorlardı. O sırada Kris gelerek ikilinin arasına girdi. Diğer Alfaya şöyle bir bakınca stresli olduğunu hemen anlamıştı Kai.

“Kai, seninle konuşabilir miyim?”

“Tabi.” Krystal’e döndü. “Hemen dönerim.” Kris’le beraber dışarı çıktı.

Dışarıya çıktılar ve sınıftan uzaklaşınca durdular. “Chanyeol’la çiftleştim.” Kris bir anda yumurtladı ve arkadaşının tepkisini beklerken tişörtünü çekiştiriyordu.

“Ne? Nasıl? Siz çıkıyor muydunuz? Pardon, devam et, dinliyorum.”

“Sarhoştuk ve onu yanlışlıkla düğümledim. Kahretsin hatta onu ısırarak benim olarak mühürledim ve şimdi benden ölümüne kaçıyor. Ondan uzak olmak canımı yakıyor.” Kris’in gözlerinde acı vardı.

Kai arkadaşına sarıldı ve sırtını okşadı. “Yola gelecektir. Eminim o da senin kadar etkilenmiştir.” Gülümseyerek geri çekildi. “Mutlu olmalısın dostum. Liseden beri Chanyeol’a yanıktın ve şimdi eşsiniz. Sevinçli bir durum, dostum.” Kai ona şakayla vurdu.

“Evet, haklısın. Yeol gerçek eşim olmayabilir ama onu seviyorum ve eşim olduğu için çok mutluyum. Tanrım, o çok güzel.” Kris hülyalı gözlerle konuştu.

“Hayallere dalmayı bırak Kris. O senin olmuş artık.”

Kris ağzı kulaklarında sırıttı. “Biliyorsun betaların gerçek eşi olmadığı için kötü hissediyordum ama Chanyeol eşim olduğu için gerçekten mutluyum.”

“Gerçek eşin ortaya çıkarsa ne olacak peki?”

“Onu bulmayı hiç istemiyorum. Umarım başka bir yerde başkasıyla beraberdir. Ama bizim aramızdaki bağ gerçek eşlerinki kadar güçlü.”

“Oh, sizin için harika bir şey bu. Yeol’u kafana takma, iyi olacaktır. Her şey yoluna girecek.”

“Evet, iyi olacağız. Artık yavrumu taşıdığı için bundan eminim.” Kris sırıtarak söyledi.

Kai şaşkınca bakakaldı. “Bekle ne? Chanyeol hamile mi?” Kris başıyla onayladı. “Bu nasıl mümkün olabilir? Betaların hamile kalamadığını sanıyordum.”

“Eşim yanıldığını kanıtlıyor.”

“Bunu nasıl anladın? Onu hamile bırakalı bir hafta falan olmuştur. Doğum günü partinde oldu değil mi?”

Kris başını salladı. “Sadece biliyorum. Her Alfa eşi hamile olduğunda hemen anlıyor. Sehun hamile kalınca sen de hissedeceksin.” Diye açıkladı.

Sehun’dan bahsedince Kai’in kalbi tekledi. Kai genelde (ikinci) en yakın arkadaşından bir şey saklamadığı için Kris Omegayı biliyordu.

Kris arkadaşının havasının değiştiğini hissetti. “İkiniz arasında bir sorun mu var?”

“Sehun’la aramda ne zaman sorun olmadı ki? Pekâlâ, evet, öyle de denebilir. Bebek gibi davranıyor. Tanrım, onunla nasıl başa çıkacağımı bilmiyorum.” Kai dramatik bir şekilde iç çekti ve Kris’in omzunun üzerinden baktı. “Neyse, şimdi ondan bahsetmeyelim. Sana sonra anlatırım çünkü birisinin eşi geldi.” Alaycı bir şekilde sırıtarak Chanyeol’u işaret etti.

Kris hemen arkasını döndü ve eşinin kendisine geldiğini görünce yüzüne kocaman gülümseme yayıldı.

“Senden uzun süre uzak kalamayacağını söylemiştim.” Kai sırıtarak söyledi.

“Evet, evet.” Kris hımladı.

Chanyeol uzun bacaklarıyla hızla yürüyerek Kris’in yanına hemencecik geldi. “Kris konuşmamız lazım. Midemde tuhaf şeyler oluyor ve yavrular hakkında rüyalar görüyorum. Ve tanrım, seni çok özledim.” Eşine sıkıca sarıldı.

Kris kollarını eşinin beline korumacı bir şekilde sardı. “Ben de seni özledim ve seni çok seviyorum, Yeol.” Yüzünü Chanyeol’un boynuna gömdü ve kokusunu içine çekerek mührü yaladı. “Ve hamilesin. Yavrumu taşıyorsun.” Diye ekledi Kris.

Chanyeol geri çekilerek eşinin yüzüne baktı. “Beni seviyor musun?” diye sordu.

Kris kıkırdadı. “Söylediğim şeyler arasında en ilginç olan bu muydu?”

Chanyeol hızla başını salladı. “Evet—bekle, yavrunu mu taşıyorum? Beni seviyor musun? Aman tanrım, senin için bir şey ifade etmediğimi düşünecek kadar aptal olduğuma inanamıyorum.” Yeniden eşine sarıldı. Kai dikkatlerini çekmek için boğazını temizledi. “Oh Kai, selam. Burada olduğunu fark etmedim.” Beta utanarak selamladı.

“Tabii ki etmezsin. Neyse, sizin adınıza çok sevindim.” Kai, Chanyeol’un omzunu sıvazladı.

“Teşekkürler dostum.” Chanyeol dedikten sonra dikkatini yeniden eşine verdi.

“Sonra görüşürüz.” Kai diyerek oradan uzaklaştı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sınıfa yeniden döndü ve tam girecekken birisi bileğinden tuttu. Döndüğünde Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktığını görünce çok şaşırdı.

“Seninle konuşabilir miyiz?” diye sordu Sehun.

Kai tam cevap verecekken Krystal gelerek kolunu beline sardı. “Hey, bu kim?” Sehun’u işaret ederek sordu.

_‘Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun?’ _Sehun kalbinde rahatsız edici bir ağrı hissetti. _‘Ona kim olduğumu söylemedi mi? O, onun için bu kadar önemli mi? Ben daha az mı önemliyim?’_

_‘O benim için önemli birisi Sehun.’_

Kahretsin, Sehun akıl okuma şeysini tamamen unutmuştu ve kendisine kızdı.

_‘Neden Sehun? Seni rahatsız mı ediyor? Başkasını önemsemem?’_

_‘H-Hayır, neden beni rahatsız etsin ki?’_

_‘Bilemiyorum Sehun. Sen anlat.’ _Kai Omegasına sırıttı.


	12. 12.Bölüm

_‘H-Hayır, neden beni rahatsız etsin ki?’_

_‘Bilemiyorum Sehun. Sen anlat.’ _Kai Omegasına sırıttı.

Sehun ne düşüneceği konusunda dikkatli davranıyordu. Aklını çok fazla şey kurcalıyordu ama bunları düşünceye dökmek istemiyordu. Kai’ye_ çok_ istediği tatmini yaşatmayacaktı.

_‘Birini önemsemende beni rahatsız edecek hiçbir şey yok. Kimi önemsediğin umurumda değil.’_

Sehun içten içe sormak istediğini biliyordu, kimi kandırıyordu ki? Tabii ki önemsiyordu. Kai Alfasıydı sonuçta.

_‘Sana şunu söylemek için gelmiştim— Ne var biliyor musun? Bu şekilde iletişim kurmak istemiyorum. Bir yere gidip düzgünce konuşalım.’_

_‘Neden? Bence böyle iyi konuşuyoruz, Hunnie.’_

_‘Hunnie mi? Sen ne—‘_

“Oh selam! Neden birbirinize öyle bakıyorsunuz. Bir şey söylemeni bekliyorum, Kai.” Krystal Kai’in omzunu dürterek Alfanın dikkatini çekti. “Sana bir soru sordum.” Diye ekledi.

“Krystal, bu Sehun. Sehun, bu da Krystal.”

Krystal gülümseyerek Sehun’a elini uzattı. “Seninle tanıştığıma memnun oldum Sehun. Çok duyd-ahh.”

Kai arkadaşının ayağına basınca bağırmasına neden oldu çünkü onun ne yumurtlayacağını biliyordu. Omegasıyla biraz daha eğlenmek istediği için bu hiç eğlenceli olmazdı. Krystal’in Sehun’u bir şekilde etkilediğini fark etmişti o yüzden bir şey demeden onu durdurması gerekti.

Krystal hemen çakarak kendi planını yaptı. Kai ve Omegasının yakınlaşmasını istiyordu çünkü Sehun hakkında her şeyi ve ilişkilerinin ne kadar karmaşık olduğunu biliyordu. Hızlıca sözlerini değiştirdi. “Kai’in tarih dersinde olduğunu ve proje için partner olduğunuzu duydum, değil mi Kai?” yavaşça en yakın arkadaşına döndü.

“Evet, öyle.” Kai sırıttı.

Sehun’un elini sıkmayacağını anlayınca Krystal elini geri çekti.

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Konuşacak vaktin var mı yok mu?”

“Tabii ki var. Krystal, beni burada bekleyebilir misin lütfen? Hemen dönerim.”

“Tamam, çabuk ol ama beklemekten nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun.”

“Biliyorum bebeğim.” Kai sırıtarak söyledi.

“Bebeğim? Oh, tabii ki bebeğinim ben senin. Tatlım.” Sahte bir şekilde güldü.

Sehun’un gözleri tatlı sözleri duyunca kocaman oldu. Düşünmemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Hislerini belli etmemek için koridorda yürümeye başladı.

İkilinin arkasından sessizce güldüğünden bihaberdi.

Kai, Krystal’le beşlik çaktı ve Omegasının peşinden koştu.

“Konuşmak istediğin konu neydi?” Sehun’un önünde durunca sordu.

Sehun ona ifadesiz bir şekilde bakıyordu. “Kız arkadaşın mı?” diye sorarken buldu kendini. Hemen içinden kendine tokat attı.

“Ne?” Kai, Omeganın sorusundan dolayı şaşırmıştı. Sehun’un böyle bir soru sormasını hiç beklemiyordu. Başını kaldırdığında Omeganın kendisine beklentiyle baktığını gördü.

Kai konuşmadan önce kıkırdadı. “Ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum ama seninle çiftleşeceğim için önemli değildir sanırım.”

“Kız arkadaşın varsa neden benimle çiftleşmek istiyorsun? Neden benim peşimden geliyorsun?”

“Belli değil mi? Seninle çiftleşmek zorundayım çünkü başka şansımız yok. Eminim sen de farkındasındır.” Kai yalandan kederli bir ifadeye büründü, bu sırada içinden heyecan çığlıkları atıyordu ama Omegasının aklından görmesine engel oldu.

Sehun uzun süre sessiz kaldı. Gözlerinde Kai’in anlayamadığı bir hayal kırıklığı vardı. Nefesi kesilmiş gibiydi. “Doğru, haklısın. Sana bencil olmayacağımı, Jongin’i ağabeyimle çiftleşmekten alıkoymayacağımı ve seninle çiftleşeceğimi söylemeye geldim.” Kai’ye şöylece baktı. “Müsaade et, sanırım kız arkadaşın uzun zamandır seni bekliyor ve onu daha fazla bekletmek istemezsin.” Gitmek için arkasını döndü. “Oh neredeyse unutuyordum. Projeyi bitirdim ve yarın profesöre vereceğim.” ekledikten sonra Kai’in cevabını beklemeden keyifli Alfadan uzaklaştı.

Kai neşeyle gülümseyerek topukları üzerinde döndü.

Sehun tarih dersi boyunca onunla konuşmadı, ona dair bir şey düşünmedi ancak bu Kai’yi Omegaya ara sıra bakıp gülümsemekten alıkoymadı.

Sehun Alfadan bihaber tüm dikkatini derse vermişti ve profesör yarın sabah ödevleri teslim edeceklerini söyleyerek dersi bitirdi. Sehun sınıftan ilk çıkandı, tek istediği Jongin’le konuşmaktı. Evet, Alfayla işleri düzgünce bitirmek istiyordu.

Telefonunu cebinden çıkararak Jongin’i aradı. Diğeri ilk çalışta açtı.

“Hey, umm, ş-şu anda boş musun?” Sehun sordu.

_Evet, dersten şimdi çıktım. Ne oldu?_

“Sorun olmazsa seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

_Sehun, tabii ki sorun olmaz. Benim yanımda tuhaf davranmana gerek yok. Nerede buluşalım?_

Sehun yutkundu. “Her zamanki yerde.”

_Tamam, on dakika geliyorum._

“Görüşürüz.” Diyerek aramayı sonlandırdı.

Sehun, Jongin’le okuldan sonra takıldıkları kafeden içeriye girdi ve birbirlerine âşık oldukları anılar aklına hücum edince durakladı. Her zamanki masalarına otururken gözyaşlarına hâkim olmaya çalışıyordu.

Jongin dediği gibi on dakika sonra geldi. Alfa masaya gelince boğazını temizledi ve Sehun başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Selam.” Jongin gülümseyerek selamladı.

“Oh selam.” Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi.

Jongin, Sehun’un karşısına oturdu. “Bir şey sipariş ettin mi?” diye sordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, yeni geldim.”

“Bir şey ister misin?”

“Hayır, benim için endişelenme, ben iyiyim.” Elini sallayarak söyledi.

Bir süre sessiz kaldılar, ikisi de düşüncelere dalmıştı. Sonra Sehun sessizliği bozdu. “Özür dilerim.”

Jongin ona özür dilercesine bakıyordu. “Hayır, asıl ben özür dilerim Sehun. Sen yanlış bir şey yapmadın. Hatalı olan benim. Bana ne olduğunu bilmiyorum, gerçekten özür dilerim. Seni incitmek istemedim, yemin ederim.”

Sehun, Jongin’in dediği her kelimede ciddi olduğunu biliyordu. Mantıklı yanından bakınca hiçbir şey Jongin’in hatası değildi, kimsenin hatası değildi. Bu onların kaderiydi ve durduracak bir şey yapamıyorlardı. Jongin’e şu anda bakmak kalbini dağlıyordu ama onu gerçekten seviyorsa güçlü olmalı ve Jongin’i bırakmalıydı.

Gerçek aşk pek çok şeyle tanımlanabilirdi. Sizin için yazılmayan birisini sevdiğiniz zaman yapılacak en iyi şey kendi mutluluklarını bulabilmeleri için onları bırakmaktır. Sehun’un canı çok yansa da bunu hem Jongin hem de kendisi için yapmalıydı.

“Sorun değil Jongin. Anlıyorum. Senin hatan değil, bunu sana söylemek için buraya geldim.” Kalbi sıkışınca duraklayarak dudağını ısırdı. “Lu hyungla çiftleşmelisin. O senin gerçek eşin, ruh eşin.” Diye vurguladı.

“Ne?” Jongin şaşakaldı. “Bunu nasıl söylersin? Sevdiğim kişi sensin. Seninle beraber olamayacaksam da ağabeyinle olamam.”

“Seni sevmediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Benim için bu sözleri söylemenin ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyor musun? Seni bırakmanın benim için ne kadar zor olduğunu fark ediyor musun? Bunu yapmak zorundayım, Jongin. İkimiz de bunun en iyi ve tek çözüm olduğunu biliyoruz. Başta bencil olmaya çalıştım ama söz konusu olan senin ve ağabeyimin hayatı. Bunu artık yapamam. Kai’yle çiftleşmek zorundayım. Sen de ağabeyimle çiftleşmek zorundasın. Bu bizim kaderimiz.” Sehun gözlerinden akmaya çalışan yaşlarla sözlerini bitirdi.

Kendi gözyaşları yüzünden akıp giderken Jongin bir şey demeden ona bakıyordu. Kafe neredeyse boştu, birkaç çalışan vardı ve dikkatleri çiftten çok işlerindeydi. “Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum Sehun. Seni bu kadar çok severken nasıl ağabeyinle çiftleşirim?”

“Bunu çoktan aştık. Seni seviyorum ama ben de kardeşinle çiftleşeceğim.” Sehun belirtti. “Artık uzatmamalıyız ve bize sunulanı kabul etmeliyiz.”

Jongin, Sehun’un elini sıktı. “Seni sevdiğimi biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“O zaman beni bırakmalısın.”

“Kardeşimle çiftleşmezsen sana olacakları öğrendiğimden beri bunu yapmaya çalışıyorum.”

“O zaman gerçekten yapmalısın. Zor olacağını biliyorum ve bunu söylemenin benim için ne kadar olduğunu tahmin bile edemezsin fakat ağabeyime âşık olmaya çalış. Çok kibar ve düşünceli birisidir. Sevilmeyi hak ediyor ve iyi bir eş olacaktır. Eminim o da sana âşık olacaktır.” Sehun, Jongin’in elini sıktı bu kez. “Kendini tutma Jongin. Lütfen zamanı geldiğinde onunla çiftleş, onu mühürle ve düğümle.” Sehun yalvararak söyledi.

Jongin derin bir nefes aldı. “Anlıyorum. Onunla evleneceğim ama onu mühürleyebileceğimden emin deği—“

“Bunu yapabilirsin; hatırım için, hepimizin hatırı için bunu yapmalısın.”

“Sehun ben—“

“Lütfen Jongin. Ağabeyimi ve seni kaybedemem. Kai’yi kabullenmek ve beni mühürlemesine izin vermem zaman alabilir ama senin bunu düğün gecesinde yapmanı istiyorum. Evliliğini tamamlamanı istiyorum.”

Jongin başını sallarken sessizce hıçkırdı. Kelimelere güvenmiyordu şu anda ve Sehun’un da acı çektiğini biliyordu. Kelimeleri Omegaya daha çok acı verebilirdi. Sehun için bunu yapacaktı.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Bu kadar mı?” Jongin yaşlı gözlerle Sehun’a baktı. “Bizim sonumuz bu mu? Bitti mi?”

Sehun elini çekerek başıyla onayladı. “Evet.” Kırık bir sesle fısıldadı, gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordu.

“İyi şanslar Sehun.” Dedi Jongin ve derin bir nefes alarak ayağa kalktı.

“S-Sana da Jongin.” Kederle fısıldadı.

Ve ikisinin yolları böylece ayrıldı. Bundan sonra aralarında sadece kayın ilişkisi olacaktı. Zor ama acı verici gerçek buydu. Sehun, Jongin’in gözden kaybolmasını izledikten sonra gözyaşlarını silerek oradan ayrıldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Zaman hızla akıp geçiyordu ve düğün günü gelip çattı. Sehun kafeden beri Jongin’i görmemişti. Kai’yi ara sıra görüyordu ve aralarında birkaç kelimeden başka bir konuşma gerçekleşmiyordu. Alfayı okulda sürekli arkadaşları ve kız arkadaşıyla görüyordu.

Düğün gece dolunay(kurtlar için çok özeldi) olacak şekilde geleneksel bir şekilde planlanmıştı. Sehun ve Luhan benzer, güzel bir mor tonunda hwarot giyerken ikizler kırmızı tonlarında gwanbok giymişti.

Kai ve Jongin tahta kazları elinde tutarak iki kez eğildikten sonra kayın validelerine sundular. Kadın gülümseyerek ellerini uzattı ve damatlarının verdiği kazları kabul etti. “Eminim oğullarıma çok iyi bakacaksınız.” Dedi.

İki Alfa damat-gelinleri Omegalarının yanına döndüler. Damatlar hwarot içinde çok güzel görünüyordu. Bayan Kim pahalı mavi bir hanbokla damatlarının yanında dikilmiş, beraber kunbere seremonisinin başlamasına hazırdılar.

Junmyeon ritüeli başlatarak onlara işaret etti. Çiftler birbirlerine dönük halde diz çöktü ve yeminler edildikten sonra eğilerek Bay Oh tarafından sunulan şaraplar yudumlandı.

Alfaların, Sehun ve Luhan’ın gözleri bir süreliğine renk değiştirdi ve sonra ritüel bitti.

Düğün resitalinden sonra ritüeli tamamlamak için Omegalara Alfalarının odalarına çekilmelerini söylendi.

Önce Luhan kayınvalideler tarafından odaya götürüldü. Sehun sırasının gelmesini oturarak bekliyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra onun yanına geldiler; Bayan Kim sağ koluna girerken Bayan Oh sol koluna girdi ve Kai’in odasına yöneldiler. Okuldan birkaç kurt görebiliyordu ama kendisinin kurt arkadaşı olmadığı için Kai ve Jongin adına geldiklerini biliyordu.

Sehun, Kai’in yatağında otururken her şey rüya gibiydi. Birkaç dakika sonra Kai de odaya getirildi. Bir an gözleri buluştu ve Sehun hemen gözlerini kaçırdı. Kapıyı Kai’in ardından kapatırken Sehun ailelerinin kıkırtılarını duyabiliyordu.

Kai sanki ilk kez odasında bulunuyormuş gibi öylece dikiliyordu. Mobilyalar değiştirilmişti; oda yeni evli çift için güzel ve mükemmeldi. Sonra tereddütle yatağa yaklaştı. Sehun’un içgüdüsel olarak dizlerine sarılmasını izledi.

“Sana dokunmayacağım Sehun. Sadece oturmak istiyorum.” Dedi Kai. Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Üst cübbemi çıkartacağım.” Omegayı ürkütmemek için uyardı.

Sehun başını salladı ve Kai parlak, üst cübbesini çıkardı. Sonra komodinin üzerinde duran kupayı fark etti ve düşünmeden kupayı alıp kafasına dikti. Tadı normal sudan farklıydı.

“Hayırrrr.” Sehun bağırdı ve şaşıran Kai dikkatini ona verdi. “Aman tanrım Kai. Az önce seni azgınlığa sokacak karışımı içtin.” Sesinde korkuyla açıkladı.

“Kahretsin!” Kai seslice küfretti. “Bilmiyordum.” Yüzünü ovuşturdu.

“Tanrım, şimdi ne yapacağız? Annen bu kupaları oraya koyup içmemi söyledi ama ben içinde ne olduğunu bildiğim için içmedim. Senin de bildiğini sanıyordum.” Sehun çoktan paniklemeye başlamıştı ve Kai ise şaşkın, ne yapacağını bilemez haldeydi.


	13. 13.Bölüm

Kai birkaç dakikadır odayı adımlayarak sorunlarını düşünüyordu.

“Sehun, banyoya gir ve kapıyı kilitle. Ne dersem ya da yaparsam yapayım kapıyı açma, tamam mı?”

“Sen Alfasın, Kai. Gerçek bir Alfa o kapıyı, ne olursa olsun, saniyeler içinde parçalar.” Sehun iyi bir noktaya parmak basmıştı.

“Lanet olsun!” Kai yumruklarını sıktı. “Ailemin şu anda ne yaptıklarını bilmiyorum ama bir yolunu bulacağım, tamam mı? Panikleme lütfen. Bu gece evden gideceğim.”

Sehun ona şaşkınca bakıyordu. “Nereye gideceksin?” istemsizce sordu.

“Bilmiyorum. Belki Krystal’e giderim, o—“

“Hayır.” Sehun aniden bağırdı. “Yani, bu durumdayken ona gitme.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Neden?”

“Bir de soruyor musun? Birkaç dakika sonra azgınlığa gireceksin ve o bir Omega.” Sehun alt dudağını dişledi. “Ve senin kız arkadaşın.” Boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu.

Kai kıkırdadı ve Sehun’la biraz daha oynamaya karar verdi. “Bu iyi olacaktır, değil mi? Bana severek yardım edecektir çünkü Omegam bunu istemiyor.”

Sehun ona ters ters baktı. “Ona gitmeyi aklından bile geçirme yoksa—“

“Yoksa ne?” Kai dudaklarını yaladı.

“Kaçarım ve beni asla bulamazsın.” Diye tehdit etti.

Kai dramatik bir şekilde nefesini tuttu. “Çok korktum.” Sonra güldü. “Nereye kaçarsan kaç, seni bulurum. Bunu biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun dudak büzdü. “Ona gitme, lütfen.” yavru köpek bakışlarıyla yalvardı.

Kai Omeganın davranışından dolayı şaşkındı. Diğerinin dudak büzüşünü çok sevimli buluyordu. Sehun kıskanıyor muydu yoksa? Kai’yi sadece kendine mi istiyordu?

“Sehun, söz veriyorum senden başkasıyla yatmayacağım. Sen hazır olana kadar da bekleyeceğim.” Hızlıca ekledi. “Sabırla bekleyeceğim ama bu gece senden uzak durmak zorundayım, tamam mı?” Omegayı daha fazla strese sokmak istemiyordu.

Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekti ve Kai bunu fark etti. “Tamam.” Omega alçak sesle söyledi.

Kai gülümsedi. “Uyumalısın, ben sabaha dönerim.” Dedikten sonra odadan çıktı.

Ailesi hâlâ konukların yanında olduğu için şanslıydı ve böylece kimseye fark ettirmeden dışarı çıkabilmişti.

Evden dışarı çıktığı an çalılıkların arasında koşmaya başladı ve kurt formuna geçerek daha hızlı koştu. Seul’den çıkana kadar koştu ve azgınlığının başladığını hissedince etkisini azaltmak için kurt formunda kalmaya karar verdi.

İnsanların etrafta gezindiği bir yere gidemezdi. Kendisine bir Alfa olarak güveniyordu ama azgınlıktayken güvenmiyordu. Omegası, _kocası_, olmayan birisiyle seks yapabilirdi ve bu düşünceyle saklanmaya karar verdi. Şansına karşısına bir mağara çıktı ve zaman kaybetmeden daha hızlı koştu.

Mağara karanlıktı ama süper görüşü sayesinde çok net görebiliyordu. Birkaç çeşit çiçeğin süslediği güzel, küçük bir göl görebiliyordu ve mağaranın şaşırtıcı şekilde geniş olduğunu fark etti.

Saniyeler sonra güzel gölün önüne geldi, bu yer insana huzur veriyordu.

Aklı hâlâ Omegasındayken gözlerine bir ağırlık çöktü. Gözlerini açık tutmaya çalıştıkça başaramıyordu. Derin bir uykuya dalmadan önceki son hatırladığı şey Omegasının gülümseyen yüzüydü.

Ve bu büyük bir hataydı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin annesinin verdiği içeceği içti. Luhan’ın da aynısını içtiğini görünce kadın kocaman sırıttı.

“Tamamdır güzel çocuklarım. Şimdi kapınızı kilitleyin ve pek gürültü yapmayın.” Olayı hâlâ çakmamış olan Jongin’e göz kırptı.

“Alfana karşı iyi davran, duydun mu oğlum?” Luhan’ın babası söyledi. “Ve sen,” Jongin’e döndü. “Ona iyi bak ve çok zorlama, tamam mı?” Jongin hâlâ ne demek istediklerini anlamasa da başını salladı.

“Artık ikinizi yalnız bırakmalıyız. Karışım birazdan etkisini göstermeye başlar.” Bayan Oh söyledi.

“Bu neydi?” Jongin, Luhan’a bakarak sordu ve diğeri ‘bilmem’ dercesine omuz silkti.

Kim Junmyeon oğlunun omzunu okşadı. “İçgüdülerini dinle. Sana yol göstereceklerdir.” Dedikten sonra çıktı. Geri kalanı da arkasından çıkarak kapıyı kapattılar.

Luhan tereddütle yatağa yaklaştı ve kenarına oturdu. Omega zeki olsa da büyüklerin kendilerine ne içirdiğini hâlâ anlayamamıştı. _Belki de kutsal su falandı,_ diye düşündü. Aynısı Jongin için de geçerliydi, Alfa da kendilerine ne verdiklerini bilmiyordu.

Jongin komodinin üzerine oturdu, her şey çok tuhaftı; ne diyeceğini ya da ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Bakışlarını gergince dudaklarını ısıran Omegaya çevirdi ve uzun bir süre onu izledi. Onu çok güzel buluyordu. _Biraz Sehun’a benziyor_, diye düşündü Jongin. Ama kardeşinin eşini düşündüğü için hemen kendini azarladı.

“Sorun değil, biliyorsun. Onu aşman zaman alacaktır.”

Harika, muhteşem hatta. Luhan düşüncelerini okuyordu ve Jongin bunu yapabildiğini tamamen unutmuştu.

“Özür dilerim. Düşüncelerin çok sesli –kafamda yani.” Dedi Omega.

Jongin tuhafça gülümseyerek ensesini kaşıdı ve Omega gülümsedi. Bu sefer Sehun’a benzediği için değil gülerken Omeganın çok güzel göründüğünü düşünmüştü. Sehun’a benziyordu ama Luhan kendisi de çok güzeldi. Bir gün Omegaya âşık olabileceğini düşündü ve aniden Omegayı koruma hissine kapıldı.

O sırada Omeganın gülmeyi bıraktığını fark etti, yani düşüncelerini yeniden okumuştu. İkisi de sessizleşti.

Luhan aniden sıcaklamaya başladı. Elleriyle yüzünü yelpazeledi ama gittikçe daha çok yanıyordu. Hızla ayağa kalkarak üst cübbesini çıkardı.

Omega iç cübbesinin düğümünü çözerek süt beyazı teni ortaya çıkarırken Jongin ona donakalmış şekilde bakıyordu. “İyi misin?” Omeganın rahatsızlığını fark edince sordu.

“Hayır, yanıyorum.” İç cübbesini çıkarmaya çalışırken cevapladı.

“Klimayı açayım mı?”

“Bir yararı olmayacaktır?” dürüstçe cevapladı.

Jongin kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Neden?”

“Çünkü kızışmaya gireceğim.”

Luhan’ın bunu söylemesini bekliyormuş gibi kendi arzusunu hissetmeye başladı. Omeganın varlığı şaşırtıcı şekilde onu rahatlatırken paniklemek üzereydi. “Kahretsin, azgınlığa girdim.”

Luhan her şeyi anlayınca durdu. “Aman tanrım! Bize verdikleri içecek arzularımızı tetiklemek içindi.” Bunu bilmediği için içten içe kendine kızıyordu. “Şimdi ne yapacağız?” Luhan endişeyle sordu.

Jongin bir süre ona baktıktan sonra yatağa oturmak için hareketlendi. “Gel buraya.” Sakin bir sesle emretti.

Omega denileni yaparak Jongin’e yaklaştı. Jongin yatak başlığına yaslanarak Omeganın eline uzandı ve onu kucağına çekti. Azgınlık olduğu için mi bilmiyordu ama tek istediği Omeganın yakınlığıydı. Luhan’ın omuzlarından sarkan cübbeyi çıkarmasına yardım etti.

Alfa parmaklarını Luhan’ın sırtında gezdirerek Omegayı titretti. “Hâlâ yanıyor musun?” diye sordu.

“Çok değil.” Dedi Luhan.

Jongin gülümseyerek eğildi ve Luhan’ın dudaklarını öptü. Omega tatminle iç çekti ve Jongin bu fırsatı kullanarak dilini içeri yolladı. Luhan’ın ıslak mağarasının her köşesini yokluyor, dilini emiyordu.

Ciğerleri isyan edene kadar öpüştüler. “B-Bunu yapmamalısın.” Luhan nefessizce konuştu.

“Durmamı istediğinden emin misin?” Omeganın çenesinden boynuna doğru öpücükler konduruyordu.

“Ah, hayır, yani evet.”

“Neden?” duraklı ve Omeganın gözlerinin içine baktı.

“Kendinde değilsin ve sonradan pişman olacağın bir şey yapmanı istemiyorum. Benimle çiftleşmek istemediğini biliyorum—“

“Luhan.” Jongin araya girdi. İçinde yükselen ateşe rağmen sakin kalmayı başardı. “Kardeşini sevdim ama onunla çiftleşemem ve nedenini biliyorsun. Seninle evlendiğim için ya da çiftleştiğim için asla pişman olmadım, olmayacağım. Beklemek istemiyorum. Seni benim olarak mühürlemek istiyorum. Sehun’a bunu yapacağıma söz verdim. Beni yanlış anlama. Sehun istediği için bunu yapmıyorum, yapılacak doğru şey olduğu için bunu yapıyorum ve kim bilir belki mühürlerimizi görmek Sehun’un Kai’ye yaklaşmasına yardımcı olur. Bizimkinin ve onların ilişkisinin yürümesini istiyorum. Yanımda olmanın bana yardım edeceğine eminim. İnan bana benimle ilk konuştuğun günden beri kafam karışık. Kim olduğunu bilmeden bile kalbimde huzuru bulamıyordum ve seni bulduğum an hissettiğim tamamlanmış duygusunu inkâr edemem. Nasıl hissettiğimi açıklayamam, sonsuza kadar beraber kalacağız bu yüzden bunu yürütmek istiyorum. Çiftleşmeyle başlayalım, olur mu? Seni çok istiyorum, istediğimi biliyorsun, hissedebilirsin.” Omeganın yanağını okşayarak sözlerini bitirdi. Jongin kırmızı ışığın yeşile dönmesi gibi güvence bekliyordu.

Luhan derin bir nefes aldı. Bundan kaçmasına imkân yoktu. Luhan istesin ya da istemesin bedeni kızışmaya girmiş, Jongin’in bedenini arzuluyordu. Bu doğal bir şeydi, türleri arasında olağandışıydı. Gerçek eşlerin bu kocaman dünyada birbirlerini bulması bir lütuftu. Gözlerini kapatarak dokunuşuna kendini bıraktı. “Beni istiyor musun?” Jongin görebilmesi için aklını ona aşsa da Luhan hafif tereddütle sordu. Bunun azgınlık olmadığına inanmak istiyordu; eşinin bir parçası gerçekten onu istiyordu.

“Evet.” Jongin cevapladı ve sözlerini kanıtlamak için Omeganın boynunu dişleyerek emdi. Sonra dudaklarını köprücük kemiklerine sürükledi ve öperek sertçe emdi. Luhan inleyerek belini yay gibi gerdi; Jongin aşağılara burnunu sürterek hareket etti ve sert göğüs ucuna varınca diliyle yokladı ve ağzına aldı.

“Ahh,” Luhan, Alfanın saçlarını sıkıca tutarak inledi.

Alfa iki göğüs ucuna da eşit muamele ediyordu ve soyunmadan önce Luhan’ı daha fazlası için yalvarttı.

Güzel Omeganın çıplaklığı karşısında Jongin’in ağzının suyu akıyordu. Pozisyonlarını değiştirdi, artık Luhan altındaydı. Omeganın bedeninin her bir santimini tatmak istiyordu ama bedenini yakan kızışmanın buna izin vereceğini sanmıyordu ki çoktan sabırsızlanmaya başlamıştı. Bunun yerine Omegayı çıldırtacağını bildiği kısımlara yöneldi.

Jongin dudaklarını hassas noktaya bastırdığında Luhan gözlerini kapatarak inledi. Alfa boynundan köprücük kemiğine doğru tenini yavaşça emerken –sonra süreci tersine tekrarlıyordu— alçak sesli memnuniyet mırıltısı koyuverdi.

Jongin tenini dişlemeye devam etti ve yavaşça daha sert ısırmaya başladı; boynundaki belli bir noktayı sertçe ısırınca Omega seslice inledi ve Alfanın saçlarına asıldı, sonra parmaklarıyla yavaşça saçlarını taradı.

Jongin, Omeganın çıkardığı güzel sesleri daha çok duymak istiyordu o yüzden daha sonra ısırığını bırakacağı noktayı daha sert emiyordu. Omega nefes nefese, utanmazca inliyordu.

Luhan’ın başı dönüyordu, daha fazlasını istiyordu; hayır, alfasını daha çok hissetmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Kalçasını havaya kaldırarak açıktaki penislerini leziz bir sürtünmeyle buluşturdu.

Jongin geri çekilerek yaramaz ifadesiyle Omegasının yüzüne baktı. “Sabırsız mıyız, ne?” önündeki güzel yaratığa bakarak alay etti. Luhan hızla soluyordu, dudakları ıslak ve şişti, saçları dağınıktı ve kırmızı yanakları onu inanılmaz güzelleştiriyordu.

Luhan ona tatlı bir gülümseme sunduğunda Jongin’in içindeki kurt heyecanla uludu. Luhan’dan yayılan tatlı lavanta kokusu aklını bulandırıyordu. Elini Omeganın kalçasına götürerek sertçe avuçladı ve yumuşak eti yoğurdu. Sonra parmaklarını Omeganın akıtan deliğine götürdü.

Bir parmağını alayla kaydırdığında Luhan’ın derin bir nefes çekmesini izledi.

“Alfa—“ Luhan’ın soluğu kesildi.

Jongin ne istediğini anlayarak yavaşça parmaklarını büzüşmüş delikte kaydırdı. Omega sürtünmeyle tısladı. “Rahatla.” Diğer eliyle Luhan’ın karnını daire çizerek okşuyordu.

Diğeri denileni yaparak derin bir nefesle tüm bedenini rahatlattı; Jongin’in parmağı içine girip çıkıyordu ve acı iniltileri saniyeler sonra tatlı inlemelere dönüştü. Omega ikinci parmağa alıştığında, başta biraz yakmıştı, Jongin Omeganın yüzünü buruşturduğunu fark etti.

“Yakında iyi hissedeceksin. Biraz daha dayan, olur mu?” ona söyledi. Parmaklarını makaslama hareketlerle içine sokuyordu.

Eğilerek Luhan’ın dudaklarını hapsetti. Üçüncü parmağını eklerken dikkatini dağıtmak için öpüyordu. Üçüncü parmağı ekledikten biraz sonra Luhan, Alfanın parmakları üzerinde kendisi hareket etmeye başladı.

İniltiler ve inlemeler Jongin’in duyabildiği tek şeydi. Parmaklarını çıkararak dudaklarına götürdü. Tadının cennet gibi olduğunu söylerse abartıyor olmazdı. Tanrım, buna bayılmıştı. “Mmm, tadın çok güzel.” Dudaklarını yalayarak söyledi. “Gerçeğini tatmak istiyorum.” Diyerek Luhan’ın ayrık bacakları arasına girdi.

Vakit kaybetmeden yaklaştı; akan sıvı ağzını sulandırıyordu ve Omeganın deliğini yalayarak emdi. Hızla akan sıvısını yutarken onu yiyip bitiriyordu.

Zevk dayanılmaz olduğunda Luhan’ın parmakları saçlarını asılıyordu ve Omega karnı sıkışırken penisinin titrediğini hissediyordu. “Siktir, Alfa… Boşalacağım.”

Jongin şapırtıyla geri çekildi. “Henüz olmaz.” Luhan’ın bacakları arasında pozisyonunu değiştirdi. Penisinin ucunu Luhan’ın titreyen deliğine yaklaştırdı ve sıkı kasları delip geçerken Luhan’ı öptü.

Alfanın kalın penisi bedenini işgal ederken Luhan nefesini tuttu ve onu kendine çekmek için bacaklarını Jongin’in beline sardı.

Jongin dudaklarından geri çekilerek rahatsızlık çekiyor mu diye Omeganın yüzüne baktı. “İyi misin?”

“Evet.” Luhan soludu. “Bir saniye. Tanrım, çok büyüksün, Alfa. Beni mükemmel bir şekilde dolduruyorsun.” Alt dudağını dişledi ve uzanarak Jongin’in ıslanmış saçlarını taradı. “Artık hareket edebilirsin.”

Jongin başını salladı ve neredeyse tamamen içinden çıkıp yeniden içine gömüldü. İkisi de hoş sürtünmeyle inlediler.

“Ahh evet.” Luhan bedenini Jongin’inkine gererek inledi.

Alfa sabit bir ritim tutturarak Omegasının içinde gidip geliyordu. Prostatını bulduğunda Luhan çığlık attı ve Jongin ara vermeksizin Omeganın tatlı noktasına işkencesine devam etti.

Jongin, Omeganın görüntüsünün tadını çıkarıyordu. Diğeri tamamen dağılmış haldeydi; saçlarından terler akıyordu, bedeni kızarmıştı ve ağzından Alfanın isminin kırık heceleri dökülüyordu.

“Aman tanrım! Alfa, bu harika hissettiriyor. Siktir, durma sakın!” kısa tırnaklarını Jongin’in geniş sırtına bastırıyordu.

“İşte böyle, adımı bağır Omega. Herkese seni şu anda güzelce becerinin kim olduğunu göster.” Jongin sözlerini vurgulamak için sert bir vuruşla içine girdi ve Luhan’a adını tekrar tekrar inletti. Sonra düğümünün şişmeye başladığını hissetti. “Kahretsin, gelmek üzereyim.” Dedi.

“Evet, ben de.” Luhan, Jongin’i kendine çekti.

Jongin, Luhan’ı kucağına alarak doğruldu ve hızlıca pozisyonlarını değiştirdi. Penisi Omeganın derinliklerine iyice gömülürken sırtını yatak başlığına yasladı.

Yeni pozisyonla Jongin daha derine girebiliyordu; düğümü şişmeye devam ederken gözleri kırmızıya, tırnakları pençelere dönüyordu ve köpek dişleri keskinleşiyordu.

Luhan da yarı kurt/yarı insan formuna dönüşüyordu; bedeni otomatikman kendini Alfanın düğümüne hazırlıyordu.

_*Şimdi.*_ Jongin bağlarıyla söyledi.

Aynı anda hareketlendiler; Jongin dişlerini Omeganın koku bezesine geçirdi, Omega da aynısını yapıyordu. Tenlerini yırtarken ikisinden de boğazdan gelen bir inleme duyuldu. Her şey iyi hissettiriyordu; mükemmel hissettiriyordu.

**_Benim._** Jongin duyurdu.

**_Benim._** Luhan doğruladı.

Sonra Luhan boğazından kopan Alfanın adını seslice inleyip başını geriye atarak kalın, beyaz sıvısını karınları arasına bıraktı. Orgazmı o kadar yoğundu ki menilerinin bazıları çenelerine sıçramıştı.

Saniyeler sonra Omeganın beline sıkıca sarılan Jongin de boşalarak sıvılarını Omeganın derinliklerine bıraktı.

Birbirlerinin boynuna doğru hızla solurken ikisi de durdu. Jongin gülümseyerek Omeganın kendinden geçmiş yüzüne baktı. “Eşim.” Luhan’ın dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı. İnanılmaz derecede doymuş hissediyordu.

Luhan hımlayarak başını Alfanın omzuna yasladı ve Alfanın düğümü hâlâ ona kilitlenmişken uykuya daldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Evin diğer tarafında Sehun onları duyuyordu. İstemese bile inlemelerini, hırıltılarını duyuyordu. Kurt olmanın bir dezavantajıydı bu, süper duyma yeteneğini kapatmayı dilerdi.

Jongin’den ağabeyini mühürlemesini isteyen kendisi olsa da canı çok yanıyordu. Ancak gerçekten olduğunu bilmek kalbini acı verici şekilde sıkıştırıyordu.

Perişan bir halde bir süre sonra ağlayarak uyuyakaldı.

**-Rüya-**

_Sehun bir mağaranın içine giriyordu. “Çok güzel.” Gülümsediğini fark etti. Bir süre mağaranın içinde dolandı ve sonra zincirlerle bağlanmış kızıl/gri kurda rastladı. Kurt kurtulmaya çalışıyor ama başaramıyor gibiydi. “Kai!” eşini fark edince seslendi._

_Yardım et bana. _Kai telepatik olarak ona seslendi.

_Sehun zincirlerden kurtarmak için Alfaya uzandı ama yapamadı. Bir şey onu tutuyor gibiydi. Kai’ye varmak için koşmaya devam ediyordu ama eşine ulaşmayı ne kadar çok denerse denesin aralarındaki mesafe kapanmıyor gibiydi._

_“Kaiiiii.” Daha hızlı, daha hızlı, daha hızlı koşuyordu ama Alfasına ulaşamıyordu. Aralarındaki mesafenin çok az olduğunu görebilmesine rağmen…_

_Yardım et!_

Uyuyan Omega bir anda sıçrayarak uyandı, hızla soluyordu. “Kai!” rüyası aklına gelince mırıldandı.

“Aman tanrım! Sana ne oldu? Başın belada mı yoksa?” ellerini ıslak saçlarında gezdirerek kendi kendine mırıldandı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Diğer taraftaki Jongin, Sehun’la aynı rüyayı görüyordu. Rüyasındaki kardeşine uzanmaya çalışırken bir anda soluyarak uyandı.

“Kai! Neredesin? Bana ne söylemeye çalışıyorsun?” avuçlarıyla yüzünü ovuşturdu ve bakışları yanında uyuyan Omegaya döndü. Yorganı Omeganın üzerine çekti ve eğilerek başına bir öpücük kondurdu.


	14. 14.Bölüm

Jongin ayağa kalktı ve gardırobuna giderek eşofmanla tişört aldı. Giyinince odadan çıkarak Kai’inkine gitti. Kapıyı tam çalakken kapı açıldı.

“Sehun!” Omega korkmuş gibiydi. “Kai nerede? Uyuyor mu? Lütfen bana içeride olduğunu söyle.”

Sehun’un bakışları Jongin’in boynundaki ısırık izine gitti ama içindeki huzursuzluğu görmezden geldi.

_‘Bunun zamanı değil, o çiftleşti Sehun.’ _Kendine hatırlattı.

“Sehun, Kai nerede?” Jongin sorusunu tekrarladı.

“Burada değil. Dışarıda kaldı.” Sehun yutkundu.

“Ne? Ne demek dışarıda kaldı? Evden ne zaman ve nasıl ayrıldı? Seninle olması gerekiyordu.”

“Ben—ne olduğunu bilmeden içeceği içti ve ben de panikledim.” Dudaklarını ısırdı.

“Sehun, saçmalıyorsun. İçeceği içti, tamam anladım. Hepimiz içtik ama neden dışarı çıktı?” ısırık izini göremeyince Sehun yargılayarak baktı.

“Onunla çiftleşmedin, değil mi?” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Sana tecavüz etmesinden korktuğun için gitmesini istedin yani?”

“Öyle söyleme tamam mı? Evet, dolaylı olarak gitmesini istedim. Panikledim çünkü senin aksine ben çiftleşmeye hazır değilim.”

Jongin’in bakışları yumuşadı ve yorgunca şakaklarını ovdu. “Bir rüya gördüm. Kai’in başı belada gibiydi.” Dedi.

“Ne? Ben de öyle bir rüya gördüm. Kurt halinde ve zincirlenmiş miydi?”

“Evet, sen nasıl—yani, aynen öyle gördüm.”

“Sence bu ne demek?”

“Bilmiyorum ama bana bir şey söylemeye çalıştığına eminim. Bağınızı kullanarak onunla konuşmaya çalıştın mı?”

“Evet, denedim ama işe yaramıyor. Onu hissedebiliyorum sadece.” Sehun panik atak geçirmek üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Tamam, yeniden panikleme. Babamla konuşmam lazım. Neler bulabileceğime bakarız.” Jongin yumuşak bir sesle söyledi ve Sehun’un omzunu okşadıktan sonra uzaklaştı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun odaya girdi ve yatağa oturarak yüzünü ellerine gömdü. “Sana ne oldu?” diye mırıldandı. “Lütfen güvende ol.”

Sorunun ne olduğunu ne kadar çok anlamaya çalışırsa çalışsın bir tutam şey bile bulamıyordu.

_‘Böyle oturmak bana yardım etmeyecek anlaşılan, Lu hyungla konuşmam lazım. Onun Kai’ye ne olduğu konusunda bir fikri olabilir.’_ Aklında bu düşünceyle ayağa kalktı ve Jongin’in odasına gitti.

Sehun kapıyı çaldığında Luhan hâlâ uyuyordu ve Luhan’ın ‘girin’ dediğini duyana kadar birkaç kez çaldı. Genç Omega vakit kaybetmeden içeri daldı.

Luhan çıplak bir halde oturuyordu, alt tarafları ipek çarşafla örtülüydü ve Sehun’un bakışları Luhan’ın izlerle kaplı göğsünde ve taze çiftleşme mühründe gezindi. Jongin’den ağabeyiyle çiftleşmesini istese de hissettikleri açıklanamazdı. Ancak aklına birkaç soru takılmıştı: Jongin ondan kurtulmanın bir yolunu mu bekliyordu? Onu gerçekten sevmiş miydi?

Sehun üzgün mü kızgın mı değersiz mi hissettiğine emin değildi. Kendisi de bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği bir nedenden ötürü kalbinin ağrıdığıydı. Diğeri boğazını temizleyerek kendini örtmek için cübbesine uzanana kadar acı dolu bakışlarla ağabeyini izlediğini fark etmemişti Sehun. “Özür dilerim.” Sessizce mırıldandı Sehun.

Luhan başını iki yana sallayarak yataktan kalktı ve kardeşinin yanına gitti. “Neden üzgünsün Sehun? Özür dilemesi gereken benim—“

“Hayır, lütfen hyung. Yemin ederim sorun değil. Jongin artık senin kocan ve gerçek eşin. Yatağını eşinle paylaştığın için üzülmemelisin. Ben seni uyandırdığım için özür diledim.” Alayla sırıttı. “Dün gece pek uyuyamadığını biliyorum.” Ağabeyini daha iyi hissettirmeye çalışıyordu.

Luhan hafifçe kafasına vurdu. “Tanrım, çok mu sesliydim?” kızarmış yanaklarla sordu.

“Çok. Kayın ailemizin seni duyduğuna eminim.”

“Aman tanrım!” Luhan eliyle yüzünü kapattı.

Sehun ağabeyinin sevimliliğine kıkırdadı. “Hey! Bunun olacağını biliyorlardı o yüzden utanılacak bir şey yok. Ayrıca arzularımızı tetikleyecek içecekleri onlar verdi, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Luhan kabul ediyordu ama yüzü hâlâ kızarıktı.

“Ee nasıldı?”

“Ne?”

“Neyden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun.”

“Tanrım, Sehun. Lütfen beni utandırma.”

“Haydi, ama hyung. Utanılacak bir şey yok dedim ya.”

“Şey—“ Luhan durakladı. “Güzeldi.” Tereddütle konuşuyordu. “Şimdi bunu geçelim, seni bir şey huzursuz ettiği için gelmedin mi?” Sehun başını salladı. “Anlat bakalım.”

“Beni çok iyi tanıyorsun.”

“Tabii ki sonuçta sen benim küçük kardeşimsin.”

“Evet, ama gecenin iyi geçtiğine gerçekten sevindim.”

“İyi geçen ne?” Jongin’in sesi duyuldu. Ne konuştuklarını anlamamış gibiydi ve Omegasının yanına giderek içgüdüsel olarak onu kollarına aldı, dudaklarını nazikçe öptü.

Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı, kıskandığı için değildi aksine bunu iyi karşılıyordu, onlara mahremiyet sunmak içindi.

“Günaydın.” Jongin gülümseyerek eşini selamladı.

“Günaydın.” Luhan başını Jongin’in göğsüne yasladı.

“Ağrın var mı?” diye sordu.

“Hayır, başa çıkamayacağım kadar değil.”

“Güzel.” Eşinin dudaklarını yeniden öperek üzgün görünen Sehun’a döndü. “Özür dilerim Sehun, ben—“

“Hayır, hayır, lütfen dileme.” Sehun gülümseyerek elini salladı. “Kai’ye ne olduğunu bulabildin mi? Hyungdan yardım istemeye geldim.”

Jongin iç çekti, eşi kayıpken Sehun’un önünde kendi eşiyle cilveleştiği için kötü hissediyordu ama içgüdülerine engel olamıyordu.

“Hapsedilmiş uyku.” İç çekerek cevapladı.

“Ne?” Sehun ve Luhan korkuyla sordu.

Hapsedilmiş uyku bir kurt yanlışlıkla kurt formundayken uyuyakaldığında gerçekleşiyordu ve kurt bir süre uyanamıyordu. Üç veya beş yıl sürüyordu, kurdun ne kadar güçlü olduğuna göre değişiyordu ama avcılar kürkleri için avladıkları için çoğu kurt bu süreçte hayatlarını kaybediyordu. Bazı durumlarda ise insan ve kurt tarafı uyanma isteğinden dolayı kavga ediyordu ve çoğunlukla kurt taraf insan tarafa zarar veriyordu ki bu durum da kurdun insan formuna dönüşmesini imkânsız hale kılıyordu. Sevdiklerinden çok uzakta, ormanda yaşamak zorunda kalmak onlar için travma yaratıyordu ve hapsedilmiş uykuda sadece nadir durumlarda hem kurt hem de insan taraf birbiriyle geçinebiliyordu.

“Aman tanrım, aman tanrım, aman tanrım! Hepsi benim suçum. Buna ben sebep oldum, değil mi?” Sehun ağlamaya başladı.

“Hayır, Sehun, senin suçun değil.” Dedi Luhan. “Ona yardım edecek bir yol bulacağız. Onun nerede olduğunu bulabilirsek ona yardım edebilirim.” Eşinden uzaklaşarak kardeşine sarıldı. “Özür dilerim Sehun.” Sırtını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşadı. “Kai güçlü birisi. İyi olacaktır. Sana geri dönecektir.”

Sehun yüzünü ağabeyinin omzuna gömerek daha çok ağlamaya başladı.

Jongin genç Omegaya kederle bakıyordu. “Sehun!” sakince seslendi. “İyi olacak—“ onu rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu.

“Nasıl?” Sehun hıçkırdı. “Nasıl iyi olacak Jongin? Nerede olduğunu bilmiyoruz. Lanet olası bağ tam istediğim zaman işe yaramıyor.”

“Yer bulucu bulacağız ve onu bulacağız. Ona yardım edeceğiz, tamam mı?”

O sırada Junmyeon ve eşi üzgün ifadeleriyle belirdiler. “Sehun.” Junmyeon seslendi.

Sehun başını kardeşinin omzundan kaldırarak kayınpederine baktı. “Efendim baba?” gözlerini silerek cevapladı.

“Onu bulacağız ve bu senin hatan değil, tamam mı?”

Sehun hıçkırarak başını iki yana salladı. “Benim hatam. Ya Kai onu eşim olarak kabul etmeyeceğimi düşünerek bunu bilerek yaptıysa? Ya aklındaki şey—“

“Hayır, aptal. Bunu bilerek yapsaydı senden yardım istemezdi, değil mi?”

Aslında mantıklıydı ama içindeki suçluluğu bastırmıyordu. Her şeyi artırıyordu. Aptallığı yüzünden şimdi Kai’yi, Alfasını, eşini kaybetmişti –hayır, onu kaybetmeyecekti, ne olursa olsun onu bulacak ve kollarına geri döndürecekti. Aniden eşine sarılma ihtiyacı hissedince bu daha çok ağlamasına neden oldu.

Sehun izin isteyerek odalarına koştu. Luhan arkasından gidecekken Jongin onu durdurdu. “Ona biraz zaman ver.” Dedi ve Omegası iç çekerek vazgeçti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun uzun süredir çaresizce ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Kai her an mucizevi bir şekilde içeri giriverecekmiş gibi kapıdan gözlerini ayırmıyordu. Saatlerdir yatakta uzanmış seçimlerini ve hareketlerini gözden geçiriyordu.

Gözlerine yeniden yaşlar birikince hızlıca sildi. “Lanet olsun sana Sehun, ağlamayı kes.” Kendisine kızarak durmadan akan gözyaşlarını öfkeyle siliyordu.

“Hepsi senin suçun. Ağlamaya hakkın yok.” Dedi ama gözyaşlarını durduramıyordu.

Bir şeye başlamamış olmalarına rağmen Kai’yi özlemeye başlamıştı. Kai’in gece çıkardığı cübbeye uzandı ve sıkıca sarılarak Alfasının misk kokusunu içine çekti. Alfanın kokusu burun deliklerini doldururken biraz daha iyi hissediyordu ve gözleri kapanarak derin bir uykuya daldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

_Kızıl/gri kurt hâlâ uykudaydı, kurt ve insan tarafı konuşuyordu._

_“Ona gitmek istiyorum. Eminim meraktan ölüyordur şu anda ve kendini suçlayacaktır.” İnsan konuştu._

_“Doğru olmadığını biliyorsun. Bizi önemseyecek kadar sevmiyor, içindeki Omeganın bizle olmaktan başka seçeneği yok. Ona terbiye vermeni, emretmeni ve onun itaat edeceğini sürekli söylüyorum. Tavsiyeme uysaydın buraya hapsolmayacaktık.” Kurt hırladı._

_“Onu bizimle çiftleşmesi için asla zorlamayacağım. O seçeneği elinden asla almayacağım.”_

_“Aptal etik kuralların yüzünden bak ne haldeyiz. Ona ve Jongin’e acil mesaj göndermeye çalıştım. Umarım mesajımı alırlar ve ne olduğunu anlarlar.”_

_“Hey, bu benim suçum değil. Uyuyakalan sensin o yüzden kendini suçla.” İnsan şakaklarını ovarak söyledi._

_“Her neyse, bizi çabucak bulmalarını istiyorum. Üç yıl falan kalamam ben böyle.” Kurt homurdandı._

_“Eminim bulacaklardır. Biraz daha dayan. Bizi bulup serbest bırakacaklar. Bundan eminim ve kavga etmemeliyiz. Diğer yarımla kavga etmek istemiyorum.”_

_“Seninle kavga etmek istediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Hayır, seni seviyorum ben insan. Sen olmasaydın düşünmek bile istemediğim bir duruma hapsolacaktım.”_

_Kurdun sözlerini duyan insan gülümsedi. “Ben de seni seviyorum, kuçukuçu.”_

_Kurt hırlarken insan diz çökerek mutlu bir iç çekişle kürküne sokuldu. “Sanırım boşuna gerçek bir Alfa değilsin, ha?”_

_“Tabii ki.”_

_“Kai!”_

_İkisi de sesin kaynağına döndüler._

_“Aman tanrım, Sehun!” insan heyecanla bağırdı._

_“Kai!!” yeniden seslendi ve bakışlarıyla zincirlenmiş kurdu ve yanındaki insan Kai’yi inceledi. “Ona yardım et, kurtar onu lütfen.” Sehun, insan Kai’ye yalvardı._

_“Yapamam, denedim.”_

_“İkiniz arasından gerçek Kai hanginiz?” yaklaşarak sordu._

_“Dur Sehun. Engeli aşma yoksa sen de bizimle beraber buraya hapsolursun.”_

_Sehun yere baktığında Kai ve kurdun olduğu yerde daire şeklinde bir engel gördü._

_“İkimiz de Kai’iz.” İnsan söyledi._

_Sehun hımladı. “Sizi özledim.” Dedi._

_“Biz de seni özledik.”_

_“Lütfen bana geri dönün. Söz veriyorum sizi kabul edeceğim ve mühürlemenize izin vereceğim.”_

_“Aman tanrım. Onunla çiftleşmemize izin vereceğini mi söyledi?” sapık kurdun kulakları heyecanla havaya dikilmişti. O konuşunda Sehun’un dili tutuldu._

_“Ney—kurt konuşabiliyor mu? Harikalar diyarında falan mıyım?” Sehun inanamazlıkla sordu._

_Kai içten bir kahkaha koyuverdi. “Evet, o benim öz benliğim. Bu bir rüya olduğu için onu duyabilirsin.”_

_“B-Ben gerçekten rüyada mıyım?”_

_“Evet, Sehun, rüyadasın.”_

_“Neredesiniz? Bana yerinizi söyleyin.” Sehun incelemek için etrafa bakındı, her şeyi hafızasına kazıyordu._

_“Hatırlamıyoruz. Engel yerimizi anlamamızı zorlaştırıyor.” Kai düşünceli görünüyordu. Hem o hem de kurt acıyla inlemeye başladı._

_“Kai dur. Sizi bulacağım. Söz veriyorum.”_

_“Sana güveniyorum Sehun. Lütfen bizi kurtar. Senden uzun süre uzak kalmak istemiyoruz.”_

_“Bulacağım, söz veriyorum.”_

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun hızla soluyarak uykusundan uyandı ve sağına soluna bakındı. Nerede olduğunu fark edince iç çekti, yani yine Kai hakkında bir rüya görmüştü. Aceleyle yataktan kalkıp odadan çıktı. Hava hâlâ aydınlıktı ama zamanı kontrol etmedi. Merdivenlerden koşarak indi ve kayınpederlerinin odasına giden koridora dönecekken cenaze evindeymiş gibi üzgün suratlarla yemek odasında oturduklarını fark etti.

“Baba! Anne!!” seslendi.

İkisi de ona döndüler. “Sehun, gel tatlım.” Kaynanası gelmesini işaret etti. Sehun aceleyle yanına gidip ona sarıldı. Kadın da sıkıca ona sarıldı. “Aman tanrım Sehun. Terlemişsin, iyi misin?” endişeyle sordu.

Sehun geri çekildi ve Jongin’le Luhan’ın da yemek yediklerini gördü. Derin bir nefes alarak gülümsedi. “Sanırım Kai’in nerede olduğunu biliyorum.” Dedi.

Yüzleri hemen aydınlandı. “Bu harika. Nasıl anladın—“

“Kim Kai!! Neredesin, çık ortaya seni şerefsiz.” Junmyeon’un sözleri yeni gelen tarafından kesildi.

“Krystal?” Bayan Kim seslendi.

“Merhaba Bayan Kim.” Saygıyla eğildi. “Kai nerede?” etrafa bakınarak sordu.

“Neden kocamı arıyorsun?” Sehun bakışlarıyla zavallı kızı öldürüyordu.

“Oh tamam. Ona haber vermek istemiştim.” Sesinde yaramazlık belirtisiyle cevapladı.

“Ne haberi?” Sehun kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak sordu. Bu kız gerçekten sabrını zorluyordu. Biraz dayağa ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Evine böyle gelip kocasını soruyordu bir de. Şaka mıydı bu kız?

“Hamilelik. Hamileyim ve Kai benim için dünyadaki en önemli insan olduğundan dolayı bilmesi gerektiğini düşündüm.” Sırıtarak konuştu.

“Ne?” hepsi aynı anda sordu. Sehun’un kalbi patlamak üzereydi.


	15. 15.Bölüm

“Haha.” Krystal gülmeye başladı. “Suratlarınızı görmeniz lazım. Rahatlayın şaka yapıyordum. Planladığım bekârlığa veda partisine gelmediği için onu azarlamaya gelmiştim.” Karnını tutarak gülmeye devam etti.

Sehun tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı. “Bir daha böyle şakalar yapma.” Parmağıyla işaret ederek azarladı.

“Baş üstüne Omega. Şimdi söyle bakalım, kocan nerede?”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve Luhan kardeşinin kıskançlığına neredeyse gülecekti. “Burada değil.”

“Nerede?”

Sehun sessiz kaldı, bir şey diyemiyordu.

“Hapsedilmiş uykuda.” Jongin cevapladı.

“Ne? Nasıl? Ne zaman? Nerede?” sesi korkmuş çıkıyordu.

“Dün, onu bulmaya çalışıyorduk ve sanırım Sehun nerede olduğunu anladı.”

“Aman tanrım!” Krystal hıçkırıklarını tutmaya çalışıyordu. “B-Ben onu bulmaya yardım edebilirim.” Dedi.

Sehun ona ifadesizce baktı. “Nasıl edeceksin?”

“Ben yer bulucuyum.” Gözyaşlarını sildi.

“Ah, doğru ya.” Junmyeon konuştu. “Yer bulucu olduğunu tamamen unutmuşum. Sehun galiba Kai’in nerede olduğunu biliyor, tam yerini öğrenmek için sana ihtiyacımız olacaktır.” Sonra damadına döndü. “O nerede, oğlum?”

Sehun vakit kaybetmeden açıklamaya başladı. “Bir mağarada. İçinde bir göl ve bir sürü çiçek var.”

“Bir mağara, göl, çiçekler.” Krystal tekrarladı. “İzin verirsen kafanın içine bakmam lazım –sadece birkaç saniyeliğine.” Gözlerine bakarak söyledi.

“Olur.” Tereddütsüzce cevapladı.

“Gel, otur.” Onu oturma odasına sürükledi ve diğerleri arkasından geldi.

Onu oturtarak yanına oturdu. Sonra ellerini şakaklarına yasladı. “Hazır mısın?”

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak başını salladı. Krystal gözlerini kapatarak anılarında gezinmeye başladı. Beş saniye içinde yeri bulmuştu. “Doğu’da 70 km uzaklıkta, ormanın en uzak tarafında.” Gözlerini açarak söyledi ve ellerini Sehun’un başından çekti.

“Aferin Soojung.” Bay Kim gülümseyerek söyledi.

“İyi misin?” Sehun’a sordu.

“Evet, iyiyim.” Sahte bir şekilde gülümsedi. Kocasının kız arkadaşına kaba davranmamalıydı, değil mi? Çünkü kocasının yerini bulmaya yardım etmişti.

“Onu bulduğumuzda söylemelisin.” Dedi Krystal.

“Neyi söyleyeceğim?” şaşkınca sordu.

Gülümsedi. “Ona karşı oluşan hislerini.”

“Hayır, hiçte bile.” Hemen inkâr etti.

“Zaman geçerken ne zaman olacağını bilemezsin.” Dilini şaklattı. “Haydi ama kafanın içine girdim ve bana yalan söyleyemezsin.” İçten bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Sehun ona şaşkınlık ve hayretle bakıyordu. “İnanılmazsın.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Kız arkadaşı olduğunu sanıyordum.”

“Ne? Hayır, ben onun en yakın arkadaşım, saf çocuk. Sadece seninle alay ediyordum.” Alnına vurdu.

“Ayy,” ama yüzünde oluşan gülümsemeye engel olamadı.

“Bak gülümsüyorsun. Bu da kocanla aramda romantik bir şey olmadığına sevindiğini gösterir.” Sehun’un yüzünü işaret ederek söyledi.

Hızla suratını buruşturdu ve Krystal gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı. “Haydi gidelim. Alfanı görmek istediğini biliyorum.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Onlar ilerlerken orman karanlıktı ve düzgünce görebilmek için süper görüş yeteneklerini kullanıyorlardı. Krystal önde liderlik ederken onu takip ediyorlardı.

Kai’in olduğu mağaraya varmaları on dakika sürdü.

Sehun’un kalbi patilerini burnuna yaslamış, kurt formunda eşini görünce hızlanmaya başladı. Uyuyan kurda yaklaştı ve tam dokunacakken Luhan onu durdurdu.

“Sehun, yapma! İnsan formunda ona dokunursan uyanması zor olacaktır. O hapsolmuş halde, unuttun mu?” dedi.

Sehun hızla ellerini geri çekti. “Dönüşmeli miyim?”

“Hayır, henüz değil. Ne zaman dönüşeceğini ben sana söylerim.” Luhan uyuyan Alfaya dikkatle yaklaştı, eşi de arkasındaydı.

“Ona dokunabilir miyim?” Jongin sordu.

“Hayır, onunla aranda özel bir bağ var ve ikinize de mesaj yolladı. Yani henüz ona dokunmaya izinli değilsiniz.”

Bunu duyunca Krystal heyecanla zıplayarak Kai’in tüylerini okşadı. Sehun içindeki kıskançlığı bastırmak için bakışlarını kaçırmak zorunda kaldı. Eşine dokunmayı çok istiyordu. Krystal aralarında bir şey olmadığını söylemesine rağmen başka bir Omega değil de eşine dokunanın kendisi olmasını diliyordu. Hislerini bastıramıyordu ve Kai şu anda uyanık olsaydı kendisiyle dalga geçeceğine emindi. Ancak Kai’in sadece ve sadece kendisine ait olduğunu hatırladı. Bu gerçek içindeki rahatsız edici hissi biraz dağıttı. Derince iç çekerek ağabeyinin avucunu Alfanın sırtına yaslamasını izledi.

“Beb—Luhan, iyi olacak mı? Yani bebek etkilenmeyecek mi?” Jongin endişeyle sordu. Kardeşine yardım etmek istiyordu ancak eşinin ve yavrusunun güvenliğinden de emin olmak istiyordu. Çünkü ne kadar kötü görünürse görünsün onlar onun önceliğiydi ve eşine karşı böyle hissetmesi doğaldı.

“Bebek mi?” Luhan şaşkınca ayağa kalktı.

“Evet, yavrumu taşıyorsun.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Ne? Ama nasıl biliyor—“ Luhan durdu ve alfaların eşleri hamile kaldığı anda hemen bunu sezdiklerini hatırladı.

“Aman tanrım hyung!” Sehun kocaman sırıtıyordu. “Aman tanrım, hamilesin. Bu harika!” hamile Omegaya yaklaşarak sarıldı. “Senin adına çok sevindim.” Sehun, Luhan’a sıkıca sarılıyordu. Ağabeyi için gerçekten mutluydu ve onların çiftleşmesine engel olmadığı için kendiyle gurur duyuyordu. Yakında amca olacaktı.

Bay ve Bayan Kim gülümsemeye başladılar. “Vay canına, büyükbaba olacağım, oğlum.” Junmyeon gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Evet, torunumuz olacak.” Bayan Kim sırıtıyordu.

“Tebrikler oğlum.” Junmyeon oğlunun omzunu okşadı. Diğeri gülümseyerek baş salladı.

Sehun sonunda geri çekilerek Luhan’ın düz karnına ellerini koydu. “Seninle tanışmak için sabırsızlanıyor, miniğim.” Gülümseyerek söyledi. Neden ya da nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu ama ağabeyi ve Luhan adına çok mutluydu. Jongin’e gülümseyerek döndü. “Tebrikler Jongin.” Alfaya bakınca kalbinde ufacık bir sızı hissetmesine rağmen içten bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Teşekkürler.” Jongin tuhafça söyledi.

“Tamam, şimdi işe geri dönelim. Yani arkadaşımı uyandırmaya ve onun da eşini hamile bırakmasına—bu arada ikinizi de tebrik ederim.” Krystal ellerini çırparak diğerlerini güldürdü.

“Kai’in yapmasını—yani Sehun’la… Sabırsızlanıyorum.” Jongin Omegaya göz kırparak eğlendi.

Sehun’un yüzü Kai’yle çiftleşme ve yavrusunu taşıma düşüncesiyle kızardı. Uyandığı zaman Kai’ye çiftleşme sözü vermişti ve şimdi ne yapacağını merak ediyordu. Jongin’in aralarındaki tuhaflığı gidermeye çalıştığını biliyordu ve bu gayretine minnettardı.

Luhan dikkatini uyuyan Alfaya ve onu hapsolduğu yerden çıkarmaya verdi. “Hayır, Jongin. Bu yavruyu etkilemeyecek. Sehun, şimdi dönüşmen ve talimatlarımı beklemen lazım.”

Sehun başını salladı ve soyunmak için mağaranın bir köşesine geçti. Siyah kurduna büründükten sonra yanlarına geldi.

Luhan hiçbirinin anlamadığı sihirli sözler mırıldanıyordu.

“O büyücü falan mı?” Krystal merakına engel olamadı. Sehun hırladı ve kız hemen ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Tanrım, bir Omegaya göre nasıl bu kadar büyük olabilirsin?” Sehun’un büyük kurt formuna imrenerek ekledi.

“Çünkü o gerçek bir Alfanın eşi. Hangi formda olursa olsun Alfasının düğümünü alabilmek için normal Omegalardan daha büyük olması gerekiyor.” Junmyeon cevapladı. Sehun kurt formunda olmasaydı deli gibi kızarıyor olurdu.

Hepsi Alfanın uyanmasını izliyordu.

“Sehun, ön ayaklarını kalp atışlarının olduğu noktaya, göğsüne koymalısın.”

Sehun nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu çünkü Kai karnının üzerinde uzanıyordu ve ağabeyinden yardım isteyecekken Luhan telekinezi yeteneğini kullanarak koca kurdu döndürdü.

“Şimdi.” Dedi Luhan.

“O kesinlikle bir cadı.” Krystal hayranlıkla izlerken ekledi. Kimse ona cevap vermedi, hepsi Luhan’ın yaptıklarına odaklanmıştı.

Sehun yaklaşarak ağabeyinin dediğini yaptı. “İkinizin arasındaki bağ onu yukarıya çekecek ve senin yanında olmanı isteyecek. Rahatla, Sehun, gerilme. Zihnini boşalt ve sadece—“ Luhan duraklayarak kardeşine baktı. “Onunla olmak istediğini göstermelisin, bu daha hızlı uyanmasını sağlayacak.” Diye vurguladı.

Sehun başıyla onayladı.

Luhan sonra Kai’in başına yaklaştı ve eğilerek elleriyle Alfanın kafası kavradı. Luhan’ın gözleri yeşile döndü; Junmyeon dışında hiçbiri bunu daha önce görmemişti. Jongin eşinin farklı renk gözlerine mest olmuştu.

Luhan’ın bedeninden beyaz bir ışık huzmesi çıktı ve Kai’inkine geçti.

Sehun bunu hissetti; Alfasının uyanmaya başladığını hissetti ve heyecandan kıpır kıpır oldu.

“Aman tanrım, hareket ediyor.” Krystal neşeyle söyledi.

Sonra Kai gözlerini açarak uyandı.

“Sehun, hemen geri çekil.” Luhan kendisi de geri çekilirken emretti.

İçinde patlayan heyecan dalgasından dolayı ağabeyinin ne söylediğini kavraması Sehun’un birkaç dakikasını aldı ve tam geri çekilecekken Alfa kükredi. Hızla ayağa kalkarken Omegayı uçurarak duvara çarptırdı. Omeganın ağzından acı çığlık döküldü.

“Aman tanrım Sehun!” Bayan Kim korkuyla bağırdı ve damadına gidecekken Luhan onu durdurdu.

“Hareket etme anne. Gerçek Alfa tehdit edilmiş gibi hissediyor, hâlâ kendinde değil o yüzden sana zarar verebilir. Ancak Sehun’a zarar vermez, az önce olanlar istemsizce oldu.” Dedi.

Tam o sırada Alfa seslice hırlayarak dişlerini gösterdi.

“Diz çökün, hepiniz. Sadece babası ayakta durabilir çünkü gerçek Alfayla doğrudan soyu olan tek kişi o.” Luhan diz çökerek açıkladı.

Jongin eşine yaklaşmak istiyordu ama Luhan onu durdurdu. *Hareket etme lütfen, sana zarar verir. Hâlâ kendinde değil.*

Jongin başını salladı ve denileni yaptı.

Gerçek Alfa kızıl/gri gözleriyle mağarayı tararken hırlıyordu. Sonra bakışları acıyla inleyen Omegaya yöneldi ve Alfa hızlıca ona koşarak Sehun’u dişleriyle tuttu. Onu göle taşıdı ve nazikçe gölün kenarına bıraktı.

Hızlıca Omeganın yüzünü yalamaya başladı. Kai uludu ve Sehun da onu takip etti. İkisi birbirlerine sokuldular.

“Pislik! Bu halde bile eşini tanıyor.” Jongin ikisinin bağlanmasını izlerken gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Tabii ki tanıyacak.” Luhan ayağa kalktı. “Artık kalkabilirsiniz.” Diğerleri kalktı. “Kıyafetleri nerede?” diye sordu.

“Burada.” Krystal, Kai ve Sehun için getirdikleri kıyafetleri uzattı.

Luhan’ın sözlerini bekliyorlarmış gibi iki kurt da insan formlarına dönüştüler. Jongin, Junmyeon ve Hyoyeon çifte mahremiyet vermek için kafalarını çevirdiler.

“Her şeyi nasıl bildiğini merak ediyorum. Sen kesinlikle bir cadısın.” Krystal yeniden söyleyince Jongin kafasına vurdu. “Ay. Bu ne içindi şimdi?”

“Eşime cadı dediğin için.”

“Ama bu doğru. Normal bir kurda ve Omegaya göre çok fazla güçlü.”

Jongin ona yeniden vuracakken Luhan’ın sendelediğini gördü ve hızlıca eşine koştu. “İyi misin?” endişeyle sordu.

“Evet, biraz başım döndü. Sanırım yoruldum. Gerçek bir Alfayı hapsolmuş uykudan uyandırmak kolay bir şey değil.” Kıkırdayarak söyledi. Jongin yavrusunu hissetmek için ellerini Luhan’ın karnına götürdü. “Bebek iyi.” Luhan söyledi.

Jongin alnını öperek geri çekildi ve Luhan kıyafetleri çifte uzattı.

Kai kollarındaki çıplak Omegaya baktı ve gözleri kocaman olurken paniklemeye başladı. “Oh tanrım, sen kimsin?” şaşkınlıkla sordu.

Luhan kardeşine kıyafetleri verdi ve Sehun hızlıca giyinirken eşinin neden paniklediğini anlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Siz ikiniz de kimsiniz?” Kai, Sehun ve Luhan’ı işaret ederek yeniden sordu.

“Önce kıyafetlerini giy.” Dedi Luhan.

Kai itaat etti ve kıyafetlerini alarak hızlıca giyindi.

“Ona ne oluyor hyung?” Sehun endişeyle sordu.

Luhan sessiz kalarak şaşkın Alfayı izliyordu. Kai’in alnına dokunmak için uzandı ama diğeri elini ittirerek geriledi. O sırada diğerleri yanlarına geldi.

“Anne, baba, Nini.” Babasına sarıldı.

“Krystal?” arkadaşını görünce seslendi ve babasından ayrıldı, Jongin’e sarıldı.

“Bu ikisi kim?” kardeşine sordu.

Jongin geri çekilerek şaka mı yapıyor diye suratını inceledi ama tek gördüğü dürüstlüktü. “Tanrım, Kai. Gerçekten onları hatırlamıyor musun?” Kai başını iki yana salladı.

“Aman tanrım?” Bayan Kim oğluna sarıldı. “Bebeğime ne oldu?” Luhan’a sordu.

“Kontrol etmek istedim ama ona dokunmama izin vermedi.” Diye açıkladı Luhan.

“Kai, o kardeşinin eşi Luhan. O bir tehdit değil.”

Kai geri çekilerek keyifle bakışlarını kendine el sallayarak Luhan’a çevirdi.

“Selam, ben Luhan.” Diye kendini tanıttı. “Bir şeye bakmak istiyorum. Bana göre iyi görünmüyorsun. Olur mu?” Kai başını salladı ve Luhan elini birkaç saniye alnına dokundurup nefesini tutarak geri çekildi. “Olamaz, erken uyanmış o yüzden bazı anılarını unutmuş.” Dedi.

Yere çöken Sehun inkâr ederek başını salladı. “Hayır, hayır, lütfen olmasın.”

Kai ona şaşkınca baktı ve sordu. “O kim? Neden üzgün? Onu tanıyor muyum?”

“Evet, Kai. O senin eşin. İki gün önce evlendiniz.” Junmyeon oğluna açıkladı.

“Ne?” Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Eşim mi?” bakışları kırgın Omegaya odaklanmıştı.


	16. 16.Bölüm

Bay Kim başını salladı ve Kai histerik bir kahkaha attı. “Benimle kafa mı buluyorsunuz? O nasıl eşim olabilir? Göğüsleri ve kıvrımları olan bir kız yerine erkek mi yani? Tanrım, böyle bir kaderi hak edecek ne yaptım?” Kai dramatik bir şekilde iç çekti.

Yerden Kai’yi izleyen Sehun sessizce oturuyordu ve acı dolu gözyaşları yanaklarından akıyordu.

Karma ona ödetiyor muydu? Kai onu hatırlamıyordu ve eşi olarak istemiyor gibi görünüyordu. Bu düşüncelerle daha çok ağlamaya başladı ve Kai’yi izliyordu.

Jongin konuşmaya başlayınca Kai bakışlarını ondan ayırdı.

“Öyle şeyler söylememelisin Kai. O bir Omega ve istediği için senin eşin olmadı. Kader sizi bir araya getirdi. Ona böyle şeyler söylemeye hakkın yok.”

Sehun kendini savunduğu için Jongin’e gerçekten minnettardı. Gözyaşlarını silerek ayağa kalktı ve mağaradan çıktı.

“Sehun, bekle.” Luhan arkasından seslendi.

Kai babasının ve annesinin hayal kırıklığıyla dolu bakışlarından kaçarak şakaklarını ovdu. “Anne, baba. Bana öyle bakmayın, lütfen. Onun gibi birinin eşim olmasını hiç beklemiyordum.”

“Söylediklerin hiç hoş değildi, Kai.” Krystal başını iki yana salladı.

“Sen de başlama, Krystal. Beni suçlamayın, tamam mı? Aramızdaki bağı hissedemiyorum—bekle bir saniye, gerçekten eşimse neden bağı hissedemiyorum?”

“Çünkü bağı henüz tamamlamadınız.” Bayan Kim açıkladı.

“Yani?” diye sordu.

“Onu henüz düğümlemedin.”

“Oh.” utanarak ensesini kaşıdı.

“Onunla konuşmalısın ve onu anlamalısın, Kai. İki gündür ağlayıp üzülüyor. Ona istenmiyormuş gibi hissettirme, onu önemsediğini göster. O artık senin sorumluluğun, oğlum.” Junmyeon sertçe söyledi.

“Bunu yapmalısın Kai.” Jongin cesaret vermek için omzuna vurdu.

Kai iç çekerek başını salladı.

Sonra hepsi eve döndüler.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun yatakta uzanmış ağlıyordu. Şu anda hayatından nefret ediyordu. Tam Kai’yle aralarındaki her şey düzelecek derken başka bir şey oluyordu. Neden bu kadar çok acı çekmek zorundaydı? Tam Alfasına karşı hisler beslemeye başlamışken Alfası onu unutmuştu ve hatta ondan nefret ediyordu.

Kai’in ondan nefret etme olasılığı daha çok ağlamasına neden oldu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kai kapıyı çaldıktan sonra içeri girdi. Omeganın yatakta perişan halde olduğunu gördü. Kalbi görüntüyle sıkıştı.

“Selam!” Omeganın kendisiyle konuşmasını umarak seslendi. Çünkü pek iyi bir ilk izlenip bırakmamıştı.

Ancak Sehun onu görmezden geldi, Kai’den yeniden kırıcı sözler duymaya hazır değildi ve Alfa ona yine sert bir şey söylerse sağ çıkabileceğini sanmıyordu.

“Özür dilerim, tamam mı?” Kai yeniden yaklaşmaya çalıştı. “O sözleri öyle söylemek istemedim. Aniden eşim olduğunu öğrenince aşırı tepki verdim. Seninle nasıl tanıştığımı ve âşık olduğunu hatırlamıyorum –aşk mı? Biz âşık mıyız?” Omegaya beklentiyle baktı.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır.”

“Oh, tamam. Ama ne olursa olsun eminim harika birisindir.”

Sehun sarkastik bir şekilde güldü. “Beni iyi hissettirmek için onları söylemene gerek yok.” Oturdu.

“Seni iyi hissettirmeye çalışmıyorum, sadece kalbimdekileri söylüyorum.” Kai yatağa oturdu.

Sehun gerilerken Kai yaklaştı. “Lütfen mesafeni koru.”

“Seni incitecek bir şey yapmam. Sadece elini tutmak ve aramızdaki bağı hissetmek istiyorum.” Sehun’un titreyen elini tutarak açıkladı.

Sehun’un tüm bedeni Alfanın dokunuşuna tepki veriyordu ve diğeri bunu fark etti. Daha da zorlamaya karar vererek Sehun’u kucağına aldı ve kollarını ince beline doladı.

Kai hissediyordu. Bedenleri birbirine dokunurken elektrik akımı gibi bir şey hissediyordu ve hemen yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömdü.

“Çok güzel kokuyorsun. Sen de bana sarılmak istiyorsun. Bedeninin dokunuşuma tepkisini hissedebiliyorum. Sen gerçekten benim Omegamsın.”

‘Benim Omegam’ sözleri Sehun’un kalbinde mutlu bir etki bıraktı ama Kai’ye umutsuzluğunu göstermemek için kendini tuttu. “Hayır, istemiyorum.” Diye yalan söyledi.

“Yalancı.” Kai gülümseyerek söyledi.

Kai sırtını okşamaya başlayınca Sehun keyifle iç çekti. Kai’in dokunuşundan bu kadar çok hoşlandığına inanamıyordu. Otomatikman ellerini Alfanın boynuna doladı ve bir süre birbirlerinin kokusunu içlerine çekerek öyle kaldılar.

“Babam istediğinde seninle konuşmanın bu kadar kolay olacağını hiç düşünmemiştim.” Kıkırdayarak söyledi.

Harika, anı mahvetmişti.

Sehun başını kaldırdı ve yavaşça ellerini Alfanın boynundan çekti. “Babam benimle konuşmanı mı istedi?” zoraki gülümsemeyle sordu. Alfanın içini göremediği için aptallığına inanamıyordu. Bay Kim muhtemelen onunla konuşması için onu zorlamıştı, Kai de onlara bir şans vermek istediği için değil de bu yüzden buradaydı.

“Evet, sana seni gerçekten önemsediğimi göstermeye ihtiyacın olduğunu söyledi—“

Yine batırmıştı.

“Gerçekten önemsiyor musun?”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Gerçekten önemsiyor muydu? Bilmiyordu o yüzden dürüstçe cevapladı. “Bilmiyorum.”

Sehun hımladı. “Ve istediğin için değil de baban zorladığı için benimle konuşmaya geldin?”

Kai dürüst olması gerektiğini hissetti o yüzden başını salladı.

“Harika. Gayretin için çok teşekkür ederim.” Sehun yavaşça Kai’in kucağından kalktı. Kai onu durdurmadı ve bu Omeganın zaten kırık olan kalbini ezdi. Kai az önce kalbini kırmıştı ve Alfanın en azından yalan söylemesini diledi ama sesini çıkarmadı. Çıkarsaydı Kai kalbinin paramparça olduğunu duyabilirdi. “Uyumam lazım. Senin odan olduğunu biliyorum ama çıkar mısın lütfen? Yalnız kalmak istiyorum.” Kibarca söyledi.

Kai başını salladı ve ayağa kalktı. Omegayı yeniden incitmiş olmalıydı. Bu sefer gerçekten iyice batırmıştı. “Özür di—“

“Lütfen dileme. Git Kai. Başkası seni zorladığında değil kendin istediğin zaman benimle konuşmaya gel.” Elini sallayarak söyledi.

“Eninde sonunda konuşacağız.” Kai yeniden denedi.

“Lütfen çık.”

Kai yenilgiyle iç çekti ve odadan çıktı.

Sehun yatağa uzandı, ağlamaktan yorulmuştu, her şeyden yorulmuştu o yüzden rahatlamak için biraz uyumaya karar verdi. Derince iç çekerek gözlerini kapattı ve rüyasız bir uykuya daldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kai çıktığında bir süre kapalı kapının önünde dikilerek duyularını keskinleştirdi ve Omeganın yumuşak horultularını duyunca rahatlayarak iç çekti. Omegayı bir kez daha kontrol etmeye karar verdi, onu hatırlamıyor olabilirdi ama Omegaya yakın olmak ve onu korumak arzusunu hissediyordu.

Yavaşça kapıyı açtı ve içeri girdi. Uyuyan güzelliğe yaklaştı ve Omeganın çocuk gibi kıvrıldığını görünce dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. Sonra Omeganın titrediğini fark etti. Aceleyle yanına gitti ve yorganı üzerine örttü. Sehun’un alnındaki terleri fark edince ateşini kontrol etti Kai.

Eli Sehun’un alnına dokunduğu anda yandığını fark etti. “Aman tanrım! Aptal çocuk, neden benim yüzümden hasta düştün?” mırıldanarak banyoya koştu.

Dakikalar sonra elinde bir havlu ve ılık suyla geri döndü. Havluyu ıslattı ve Sehun’un alnına koydu. Sonra tişörtünü çıkararak yatakta yanına uzandı. Sehun gitmesini istemişti ama aralarındaki bağı hissettikten sonra hasta Omegasını tek başına bırakmasına imkân yoktu.

Onu göğsüne çekti ve rahatça uzanarak kollarını sıkıca Omegaya sardı. Sıcaklığının daha çabuk iyileşmesine yardım edeceğini biliyordu.

“Lütfen hasta olma.” Titreyen Omegaya mırıldandı.

Neyse ki birkaç dakika sonra titremesi durdu ama ateşi hâlâ yüksekti. Kai Omegayı saatlerce kollarında tuttu ve sonra o da uykuya daldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun bacaklarına dolanan bacakları ve beline korumacı bir şekilde sarılmış kolları hissederek uyandı. Burnuna Kai’in kokusu geldi ve Alfanın sıcaklığını hissederek bilinçsizce gülümsedi. Sonra farkına vardı; Kai muhtemelen acıdığı için bunları yapıyordu.

Alfaya sertçe vurdu ve onu ittirdi. Dudaklarından dökülen inlemeyle oturdu.

Kai gözlerini açtı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” boğuk sesle sordu.

“Bu ne böyle? Bacaklarını bacaklarıma dolamışsın, kollarını bedenime sarmışsın. Gitmeni istemiştim? Neden bana sarılıyorsun?”

Kai uykulu gözlerini ovuşturdu ve konuştu. “Neden sarılıyorum da ne demek? Hastayken eşime sarılamam mı?”

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Hasta mı?”

“Evet, ateşin vardı.” Elini Sehun’un alnına yasladı ve rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Ama şimdi iyi görünüyorsun.”

Sehun Alfanın elini ittirdi.

“Senin sorunun ne?” Kai tısladı.

“Bir sorunum yok. Siktiğimin sorunu sensin.” Sehun tısladı ve ayağa kalktı. Başı dönünce sendeledi ama Kai hızlıca onu yakaladı.

“Sakin ol.” Kolunu Sehun’un beline sardı.

Sehun’un kavga edece enerjisi yoktu o yüzden istemese bile başını itaatkârca Kai’in omzuna yasladı. Bedeni aklına ihanet edip duruyordu. Sonra kapı vuruldu.

“Gir.” Kai seslendi.

Luhan ve Jongin içeri girdi. “Oh affedersiniz. Sonra geliriz.” Jongin ikilinin samimi pozisyonunu görünce hızlıca özür diledi.

“Hayır, lütfen kalın. Özel bir şey yok—ayy.” Sehun bilerek Kai’in ayağına bastı. “O hasta ve inatçı davranıyor. Ona dokunmama izin vermez.” Dedi Kai.

“Aman tanrım, Sehun iyi misin?” Luhan kardeşine yaklaştı. “Dokunabilir miyim?” Kai’ye sordu ama diğeri cevap vermeden Sehun ondan uzaklaşarak Luhan’a yaslandı.

“Seni koca bebek. Neyin var yoksa hamile misin?” Luhan ikisinin çiftleşmediğini bilerek alay etti.

“Hyung!!!” Sehun sızlanarak ağabeyine baktı.

“Tamam, tamam, şaka yapıyordum. Şimdi neyin var söyle.”

“Bilmiyorum. Kai ateşim olduğunu söyledi ama daha iyi hissediyorum. Birazcık başım dönüyor sadece, korkma.”

Luhan hımlayarak sırtını okşadı.

“Doktor çağırayım mı?” diye sordu Jongin.

“Hayır, hayır. Gerek yok.” Sehun eliyle geçiştirdi.

Kai kızgınca iç çekti. “Gel, seni yıkayayım.” Omeganın belini sertçe tuttu.

“Ne? Hayır, ben kendim yıkanırım.” Sehun kocaman gözlerle söyledi ve Kai’den kurtulmaya çalıştı, başaramadı.

“Haydi, ama Hunnie. Sana yardım etmesine izin ver, o senin kocan sonuçta.” Luhan yaramazca sırıtıyordu.

Sehun ona ters ters baktı. “Kocam olabilir ama hâlâ beni çıplak görmedi—“

“Oh, haydi ama. Gördüm ya—mağarada yani—siktir, ayy. Şunu yapmayı kes.” Yine Kai’in ayağına basmıştı.

“Şiddet bir çözüm yolu değildir, Sehun.” Kai homurdandı ve Omegayı kucakladı.

Sehun bacaklarını sallayarak debelendi. “İndir beni.”

Kai onu duymazdan gelerek banyoya gitti.

Jongin kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “İkiniz inanılmazsınız.”

“Evet öyleler.” Luhan kıkırdayarak söyledi ve Kai’in debelenen Sehun’u banyoya sokuşunu izlerlerken başını eşinin omzuna yasladı. Jongin onu odadan çıkarırken derince iç çekti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kai kapıyı kapattı ve kilitledikten sonra Sehun’u küvete bıraktı. Omega ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama Kai yanına girerek Sehun’un üzerine eğildi.

Kai daha çok yaklaşınca Sehun’un kalbi hızlanmıştı, Alfanın dudakları kendisininkine tehlikeli derecede yakındı.

_‘Çok yakın.’_ Diye düşündü ve seslice yutkundu.

“Az önce ne dedin?” Kai sırıtarak sordu.

“Hiç.” Kai eğilince başını çevirdi. Alfanın ne yapacağından emin değildi. “Üzerimden kalk lütfen. Sıcak ve rahatsız edici olmaya başladı.” dedi Sehun.

“Hayır, burada duracağım ve beraber yıkanacağız. Bir saat sonra dersim var.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Hayır, hayır, hayatta olmaz. Seninle yıkanmak istemiyorum. Üniversitede olduğunu hatırlamıyorsan dersin olduğunu nasıl bildin?”

Kai kıkırdayarak terli Omeganın üzerinden çekildi. “Krystal dün gece söyledi.” Diye cevapladı ve musluğu açtı. Sonra ayağa kalkıp küvetten çıktı ve soyunmaya başladı.

Sehun gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. Bedeni aniden yanmaya başlarken Kai’in çıplaklığına bakamıyordu çünkü hain bedeninin neler yapabileceğini bilmiyordu.

Kai tamamen soyunurken Sehun’un elleriyle yüzünü kapatmasını eğlenerek izledi.

Sehun gözlerinin ihanet edebileceğini düşünüyordu ama neden elleriyle de kapatmıştı?

Kai diz çöktü ve Sehun’un pantolonunu çözdü. Omega tepki veremeden önce Kai pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını başarıyla çıkarmıştı.

Alfanın ne yaptığını fark edince Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu.

Beraber yıkanma konusunda şaka yapmıyordu yani Kai? Ancak yine tepki veremeden ve şokunu atlatamadan Alfa tişörtünü de çıkartarak ikisini çıplak bıraktı.

Sehun önündeki Kai’in öncekiyle farklı olduğunu sindirmeye çalıştı. Kahretsin bu Kai’in mahremiyete saygısı hiç yoktu.


	17. 17.Bölüm

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun korkuyla sordu. Dengesiz Alfanın karşısında çırılçıplaktı.

Kai musluğu kapattı ve suya banyo jelinden döktü; havaya tatlı bir yasemin kokusu yayıldı. Çiçek kokusu arasında küvete rahatça uzandı ve sonra Sehun’u kendine çekti. “Neye benziyor? Dediğim gibi beraber yıkanıyoruz. Ben sözümün eri bir erkeğim.” Sehun’u kucağına çekerek söyledi ve onu sabit tutmak için beline kollarını sıkıca doladı.

Sehun yararsız olduğunu bilmesine rağmen tabii ki kurtulmaya çalıştı. Bir süre çabaladıktan sonra vazgeçti.

Kai kıkırdayarak yüzünü Omeganın boynuna gömdü. “Mmm, gerçekten çok güzel kokuyorsun.” Omeganın boynuna yüzünü sürterek söyledi.

Sehun iç çekti ve bir şey demeden Kai’in istediğini yapmasına izin verdi.

Kai, Sehun’un sırtını okşamaya başladı ve çıplak penisleri birbirine sürtünce titredi. “Tanrım!” Kai soludu. “Bir sonraki sefer seni tam burada domaltıp kendinden geçene kadar becereceğim.” Omeganın kulağına fısıldadı.

Bunu duyunca Sehun kaskatı kesildi, nefes bile alamıyordu.

Kai yeniden kıkırdadı. “Nefes al Omega.” Ve Sehun aldı. “Endişelenme, seni benimle yatmaya zorlamayacağım, tamam mı? O yüzden gerilme. Sadece aramızın tuhaf olmasını istemiyorum. Yanımda rahat olmanı istiyorum. O yüzden bunu başlattım.” Parmaklarını Sehun’un omurgasında gezdirerek onu yeniden titretti. “Hareket etmemeni istiyorum, tamam mı?”

Sehun Alfa yüzünü yumruklamış gibi hissediyordu ama bir şeyden memnundu. Kai anıları olsun ya da olmasın hep Kai’ydi, onu asla yatmaya zorlamayacaktı. Alfaya bu yüzden saygı duyuyordu ve ondan hoşlanıyordu ama bunu göstermeyecekti. Tabii ki göstermeyecekti. “Buna sen sebep oluyorsun.” Diye söyledi –ki doğruydu—ve başını eğdi.

Kai ellerini alçalttı, Omeganın kalça yanaklarına varınca onları sertçe sıktırdı. Alfanın elini ittirmek istemesine rağmen ittiremeyen Sehun bilinçsizce inledi. Kai gülümseyerek Omegayı hareket ettirerek sürtünmeye devam etti. Penisleri arasında mükemmel bir sürtünme vardı.

“Oh kahretsin.” Sehun gözlerini kapatarak soludu. Kai’in durmasını istiyordu ama aynı zamanda durmasını istemiyordu da. Çok iyi hissettiriyordu ve karnında bir şey yükseliyordu.

Kai cesaretini toplayarak bedenlerini daha hızlı hareket ettirdi, su daha kolay sürtünmesine yardımcı oluyordu. Omeganın yüzüne baktığında gözlerinin kapandığını, dudaklarının ayrıldığını gördü ve içinde bir şey Omeganın o çok güzel dudaklarını tatmasını söylüyordu. O yüzden uyarı vermeden dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı.

Kai tatlılıktan dolayı ölüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Sehun’un dudakları çilekle karışık bal tadındaydı. Siktir, onu tüm gün öpebilirdi ve bundan hiç yorulmazdı. Dudaklarının mükemmelce uyumuna bayılmıştı.

Omega zevke kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki Kai’in onu öpmesini umursamadı. Dudakları mükemmelce hareket ederken Kai kalçasını kaldırdı ve Sehun’un nefesini kesti. Bu fırsatı kullanarak dilini Omeganın ıslak mağarasına soktu ve her noktasını yaladı. Bedenlerini daha hızlı sürtüyordu.

Sehun kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak onu kendine çekti ve dilini emince Kai inledi.

“Yaklaştım.” Sehun öpücükleri arasında mırıldandı.

“Evet. Benim için boşal Omega. Alfan için boşal.” Diye cesaretlendir. Sonra geri çekilerek penislerini eliyle kavradı ve hızla çekmeye başladı. Başparmağını Sehun’un yarığına sürtüyordu. Diğeri saf zevkten çığlık attı.

Zevk dalgası ona hızla çarparken Sehun başını geriye attı, dudakları hafifçe ayrıldı.

“Öp beni.” Kai emretti. Omeganın hafif ayrık dudaklarını ne zaman görse o dudakları tatma arzusu hissediyor gibiydi. Omega onu öptü. Dudaklarını Kai’inkilere bastırdı ve ara sıra alt dudağını dişledi. Kai’in eli penisinde harikalar yaratıyordu. İnleyerek Alfanın eline kendini bıraktı. Kai birkaç çekişten sonra inleyerek hemen arkasından boşaldı.

Sehun öpücükten geri çekildi ve hızla soluyarak başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı.

“Seni düğümlemek için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Dedi Kai ve Sehun’un şakağını öptü. “Kızışman ne zaman?” Sehun’un inkâr edemeyeceği bir tonla sordu.

“Birkaç gün sonra.” Cevapladığını fark etti. Tanrım, Kai’yle oynaşmıştı ama Sehun yaptıkları yüzünden sinirli ya da kötü hissetmiyordu. Kocasıyla bu tarz şeyleri yapmak doğruymuş gibi ve şaşırtıcı bir şekilde rahatlatıcı hissettiriyordu.

“Güzel. Şimdi yıkanalım. Senin de dersin var, değil mi?” Sehun başını salladı. Omeganın sırtını nazikçe okşamaya devam etti. Sonra ikisini de ayağa kaldırdı ve duşakabine giderken Sehun hızlıca kollarını ve bacaklarını Kai’in beline doladı.

Tazeleyici bir duş aldılar; Kai, Sehun’un sırtını keselerken sevilmiş ve ilgileniyormuş gibi hissetmediğini söylerse yalan olurdu Sehun. Kai kelimeler yerine hareketlerle önemsediğini göstermeye karar vermiş olabilirdi ama Sehun hâlâ bir şey eksikmiş gibi hissediyordu. Dile getirmedi.

Alfasıyla güzel zaman geçiriyordu ama Kai’in kendisine neden böyle davrandığını bilmiyordu. Yatağa attığı için miydi? Dile getiremiyordu ama tek yapabildiği akışına bırakmaktı.

Kai, Sehun’un giyinmesine yardım etti ve saçlarını kuruttu, bu sırada Omegadan ara sıra öpücük de çaldı.

Sehun kalbinden korkuyordu; Kai ona ne zaman tatlı bir öpücük verse hızlanıyordu. Yine de şimdilik Kai’in istediğini yapmasına izin veriyordu.

Beraber aşağıya kahvaltıya indiklerinde geç kaldıklarını gördüler, diğerleri çoktan başlamıştı. “Günaydın!” Kai annesinin yanağını öptü.

“Size de günaydın.” Kadın gülümseyerek cevapladı.

Sonra babasına hafifçe eğilerek selam verdi ve yerine geçerek kardeşiyle eşini selamladı.

Sehun kayınpederine ve kaynanasına eğilerek selam verdi ve yerine geçti. “Günaydın hyung, günaydın Jongin.”

“Günaydın.” İkisi aynı anda söylediler.

Kahvaltı çoğunlukla sessiz geçti. Kai ve Junmyeon aralarında konuşuyorlardı, Bayan Kim oğlunun sağlığını sordu. Kai sonra onlara Sehun’un ateşinden bahsetti.

“Amanın, şimdi nasılsın?” Bayan Kim endişeyle sordu.

“İyi hissediyor.” Kai sırıtarak cevapladı.

Sehun’un yüzü kızardı ama yorum yapmadı çünkü Kai’in tam olarak ne ima ettiğini iyi biliyordu. “Daha iyiyim.” Diyerek ağzını peçeteyle sildi ve ayağa kalktı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” Bay Kim sordu.

“Okula.”

“Bugün okulda iyi olacağından emin misin? Neden ekip biraz dinlenmiyorsun? Ben Rektörle konuşabilirim.”

“Hayır, gerek yok. Zaten çok ders kaçırdım. İyi olurum, baba.” Kibarca gülümsedi.

Junmyeon da gülümsedi. “Peki o zaman.”

Sehun yeniden eğildi ve çıktı.

Kai hemen arkasından koştu. “Bekle, seni okula bırakacağım.” Dedi.

“Hayır, iyi böyle. Otobüse binerim ben.”

“Sehun, benimle evliyken otobüse binmene nasıl izin verebilirim? Sen artık bir Kim’sin, unuttun mu?” Omegayı Bugatti Charon ve Aston Martin arasında sürükledi. İki araba arasında durarak kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Bir saniye, bu araba tam benim tarzım ama benim mi Jongin’in mi olduğunu hatırlamıyorum?”

Sehun güldü. “Hayır, o senin.”

“Ah tamam.” Kai sırıttı. “Biliyordum. Tüm iyi şeyleri hatırlıyorum.” Aston Martin’in kaputuna vurdu. “Sanırım bu yenisini alınca seni terk ettim, ha?” Bugatti Charon’u işaret ederek söyledi, arabanın cevap vermesini bekliyordu sanki.

Sehun eliyle kıkırtılarını bastırdı. Kai’in bu kadar komik olduğuna inanamıyordu ve bunu sevmişti. Sonra Kai onu Bugatti’ye sürükledi. Karşı çıkmak istiyordu ama Kai’in duymazdan geleceğini biliyordu o yüzden Alfa kapıyı açtığında sessizce bindi.

Kai, Sehun’un emniyet kemerini taktı ve kapıyı kapattıktan sonra kendi tarafına geçti. Sürüş sessiz geçti; Sehun bakışlarını camdan ayırmazken Kai hoparlörlerden duyulan yumuşak bir müzikle arabayı kullanıyordu. Okul kapısına vardıklarında Kai konuştu. “Derslerin ne zaman bitiyor?”

“1’de.” Diye cevapladı.

“Tamam. Benimki 2’de bitiyor. Bu yıl mezun olmak istediğim için ek ders alıyorum.” Sehun başını salladı. Jongin de ek ders aldığı için biliyordu bunu. “Beni bekleyebilir misin? Kütüphanede falan? Seni alırım, eve beraber gideriz.”

Sehun, Kai’in kendisine neden bu kadar iyi davrandığını merak ediyordu ama başını sallayarak kabul etti. Alfanın teklifini reddetmenin yararsız olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Sınıflarına gitmek için ayrıldılar. Sehun gün boyu derse konsantre olamadı; aklı sürekli o sabah banyoda olanlar ve malum bir Alfadaydı. Kai’in kendisine o şekilde dokunmasına izin verdiğine inanamıyordu. Ama yine de zevk aldığını inkâr etmeyecekti.

Dersleri bittikten sonra Kai’yi beklemek için direkt kütüphaneye geçti. Ve tam bir saat sonra dediği gibi Kai kütüphaneye geldi.

Kai, Omegayı kokusundan takip edebiliyordu. Arabaya giderken Sehun’un çantasını taşıdı ve Sehun bu nezaketini sevmişti ama düşüncelerini belli etmedi.

Önceki gibi Kai kapıyı onun için açtı ve emniyet kemerini taktı.

Okuldan çıkarken Sehun’a aç olup olmadığını sordu ve o sırada telefonu çaldı. Ekranda babasının adını görünce Kai inledi ve aramayı cevapladı.

Junmyeon oğlunu şirkete çağırıyordu ve Kai yeniden inleyerek telefonu kapattı. U dönüşü yaparak rotasını Kim AŞ’ye çevirdi.

Sehun sessizce Kai’in arabayı park etmesini izledi ve ikili arabadan inerek binaya girdiler. Omeganın ağzı güzel, iç dekoru görünce açık kaldı. Asansöre giderken Kai elini tuttu.

Sehun elini çekmeye çalıştı ancak Alfa sıkıca tutarak ona o şekilde yürümekten başka çare bırakmadı. Karşılaştıkları her çalışan eğilerek selam veriyorlardı. Çenesini havada yürürken Kai’in pek sınırlaması yok gibiydi.

Sehun, Kai’in altmış yedinci kata basmasını izledi ve Alfa elini bırakarak beline sarıldı. Kai başını yana yatırdı ve uyarmadan o gün n’inci kez Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü.

Neler olduğunu kavradığı anda Sehun, Kai’yi ittirdi ve Kai sadece kıkırdadı.

“Ne o? İstediğim zaman kocamı öpemez miyim?”

Sehun gözlerini kapatarak başını iki yana salladı. “Toplum içindeyiz, uygun bir şey deği—mmm.” Kelimeleri yeniden Kai’in dudakları tarafından kesildi.

Sonunda vazgeçerek Kai’in kendisini öpmesine izin verdi çünkü karşı çıkışının Alfayı daha çok heyecanlandıracağını biliyordu. Kabul etmeyebilirdi ancak derinlerinde Kai’in ilgisine bayıldığını biliyordu. Özellikle de dudakları mükemmel bir şekilde hareket ederken.

Alfa belini okşayarak onu kendine çekti ve göğüsleri birbirine yapışırken öpücüğü derinleştirdi. Sehun bazen Kai’in aklından neler geçtiğini merak ediyordu. Kai hapsolmuş uykudan uyandığından beri telepati bağları çok güçlü değildi.

İkisi birbirlerinin dudaklarında kendilerini o kadar kaybetmişlerdi ki asansörün kapılarının açıldığını duymadılar. Junmyeon ve sekreteri önünde bekliyordu.

CEO boğazını temizledi ve Sehun hızla geri çekildi, Kai gönülsüzce onu bıraktı.

“Kim Kai ve Sehun, ikiniz de hemen ofisime geliyorsunuz.” Dedikten sonra dönüp uzaklaşmaya başladı. Sehun ve Kai hemen arkasındaydılar.

Kim Junmyeon zarif bir şekilde koltuğuna oturdu ve parmaklarıyla cam masada ritim tutturdu. “Oturun.” Dedi.

Sehun öpüşürken yakalandığı için kayınpederinin gözlerine bakamayarak başını eğdi.

“Utanmana gerek yok Sehun. Kai senin kocan, ihtiyaçlarınızı anlıyorum.” Onları dikkatle izledikten sonra devam etti. “Şimdi, Kai’yi bir haftalığına Busan’a göndermeye karar verdim. Kai!” oğlunun dikkatini çekmek için seslendi. “Benim adıma bir toplantıya katılacaksın. Seni tek başına gönderecektim ama asansördeki maceranıza tanık olunca fikrimi değiştirdim ve kocanı da yanında göndermeye karar verdim. Toplantı bir ya da iki gün sürecek. Geri kalan günleri balayı olarak düşünebilirsiniz.” Gülümseyerek ekledi. “İkinizi mezun olduktan sonra balayına göndermeyi düşünüyordum ama eminim o zaman kadar torunlarım çoktan olmuş olacaktır.” Sehun yüzünü utanarak kapatınca kıkırdadı.

“Neden? Doğru değil mi?”

Kai babasıyla kıkırdadı. “Evet, doğru baba. Olabildiğince çabucak çocuk yapmak istiyorum.” Sırıtarak söyledi. Sehun daha fazla utanamazdı. “Çocukları seviyorum, çok tatlı ve hayran olunasılar. Çok çocuğum olsun istiyorum.”

“Tamam o zaman. Geri döndüğünde hamile olsun. Jongin ve senin çocuklarınızı kucağıma almak için sabırsızlanıyorum.”

_‘Tanrım, beni becermesine izin vereceğimi kim söylemiş?’_

Kai onu duydu ve sırıttı.

_‘İnan bana, seni becermem için yalvaracaksın. Bekle de gör.’_ Yaramazca sırıtarak karşılık verdi.

“Pekâlâ çocuklar, eve gidebilir ve başlattığınıza devam edebilirsiniz. Bir hafta içinde gideceksiniz. Endişelenmeyin ben okulu hallederim.”

İkisi de ayaklandı ve karizmatik CEO'ya eğildiler. Sehun çıkarken hâlâ babasının gözlerine bakmıyordu.

Asansöre bindikleri anda Kai, Sehun’u duvara sıkıştırdı ve ellerini Omeganın başının yanına dayadı. “Az önce ne diyordun?” diye sordu.

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “H-Hiç.” Kekeledi.

Kai içten bir şekilde gülümsedi. Lanet olsun, Sehun’un dudaklarına bayılıyordu, hayır, o dudaklara bağımlıydı. Yeniden eğildi. Tam dudakları dokunacakken Sehun başını çevirdi ve Kai’in dudakları yanağına dokundu.

Kai kıkırdayarak geri çekildi ve karşı duvara geçerek Omeganın kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmasını izledi. Busan’a gittiklerinde Omegayla ilgili güzel planları vardı. Kendi kendine gülümsedi ve Sehun’a öpücük attı ama Omega titreyen kalbine rağmen onu görmezden geldi.


	18. 18.Bölüm

** _*Bir Hafta Sonra*_ **

Uçuş Sehun için çok rahat geçmişti. Kai başını omzuna yaslaması için zorlamıştı ve Sehun şekerleme yaparken ara sıra ondan öpücük çalmıştı.

Otele vardıklarında Sehun hemen duşa girmiş, Kai ofis kıyafetlerini giymişti.

Sehun bornoza sarınmış ve boynunda küçük bir havluyla duştan çıktı.

Omega saçlarını kuruturken Kai onu izliyordu ve görüntünün muhteşemliğine hayran kalıyordu.

Alfanın bakışlarını hissedince Sehun başını kaldırdı. Gözleri kenetlendi ve bir süre öyle kaldılar. Kai yakınlaşarak bir eliyle Sehun’un beline sarıldı ve diğeriyle havluyu alarak Omeganın saçlarını kendi kurutmaya başladı.

Sehun sessizce ona bakmaya devam ediyordu. Kai’in onu bu şekilde davranmaya devam etmesinin nedenini merak etmeden edemiyordu çünkü Alfanın onu hatırlamadığına emindi ve hatırlasa bile Kai’in henüz kendisine karşı hisleri olmadığını biliyordu. Yine de Alfanın davranışları aksini gösteriyordu. Son derece kibar ve ilgiliydi. Geçen hafta Sehun’un yatakta tek başına yatmasına bile izin vermişti. Ne zaman yalnız kalsalar ya da Sehun uyuyor numarası yapsa Sehun’dan mutlaka öpücük çalıyordu.

Bir hafta içinde Kai ona karşı hisler beslemeye mi başlamıştı? Olamazdı. Mümkün değildi. Ancak bir şeyden emindi o da kendisi Alfaya karşı hisler besliyordu. Sehun tam olarak ne zaman ya da nasıl geliştirdiğini hatırlayamıyordu. Tek bildiği sahil evindeyken başladığıydı.

Yakışıklı ve seksi Alfaya gerçekten âşık oluyordu ve doğru hissettiriyordu. İçindeki Omegayla beraber Alfayı eşleri olarak kabul ettiklerini bilmek tamamlanmış gibi hissettiriyordu. Sahil evindeki zamanlarını, Kai’in karşılığında bir şey istemeden nasıl onunla ilgilendiğini hatırlıyordu. Eski Kai’yi gerçekten özlüyordu Sehun ve yeni Kai kendi halinde sevecen olmasına rağmen yine de eski Kai’yi tercih ederdi. O daha olgundu.

Kalbinin âşık olacak kadar iyileşmediğini biliyordu ama şaşırtıcı bir şekilde öyle gibiydi ve sahil evinde zaman geçirdiklerinden beri Kai’ye karşı bir şeyler hissettiğine inanıyordu. Sadece kabul etmeye hazır değildi. Ancak şimdi ona karşı olan duygularını kucaklamış ve kabullenmişti.

Jongin’i aşmasının yıllar alacağını düşünmüştü ancak şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ona olan hisleri yavaşça yok oluyordu ve bir gün Kai’in hislerine karşılık vermesini umuyordu. Sehun bu mini minnacık ilginin ne zaman aşka dönüştüğünden emin değildi; tek bildiği hiç bu kadar canlı hissetmediğiydi ve bunun için Alfasına teşekkür etmeliydi. Kai’yi öpmek, söyleyemediği kelimeleri ve tüm duygularını öpücüğüyle sunmak, dudaklarıyla, diliyle ve bedeniyle göstermek istiyordu.

“Bu kadar çok düşünme. Sana karşı hislerim olmasaydı ben ne yapacaktım?”

Kahretsin, akıl okuma şeysini tamamen unutmuştu ve bu yüzden Kai’in aklına rahatça girmesine izin vermişti. Kai uyandığından beri bağda sorun olduğunu düşünüyordu ve şimdi Kai ona olan hislerini öğrenmişti.

“Sorun değil, istediğini düşünmekte özgürsün. Sırrın benimle güvende.” Kai alayla göz kırptı.

Sehun yüzünü Kai’in omzuna gömdü ve kolları kendiliğinden Alfanın boynuna dolandı. Yorgundu, yalnızdı ve yeniden sevilmiş hissetmek istiyordu. “Delirdiğimi düşünüyorsun, değil mi?” derin bir nefes aldı.

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak kollarını Omeganın beline doladı. “Hayır, delirmiyorsun. Bana karşı olan hislerine gerçekten inanıyorum. Bir şeyi hissetmeni istiyorum.” Kai, Sehun’un elini kalbinin olduğu yere koydu ve eğilerek dudaklarını öptü.

Sehun, Kai’in onu öperken hızlanan kalp atışlarını hissedebiliyordu. Kai geri çekildi ve Sehun’un güzel yüzüne baktı. “Hissettin mi? Senin için hızlanan kalbimi hissettin mi?”

Sehun başını sallayarak gülümsedi.

“Benim de sana karşı hislerim var. Birkaç gün önce pislik gibi davrandığımı biliyorum; babamın doğru yolu göstermesine ve onu takip etmeme gerçekten memnunum çünkü senin gibi mükemmel ve güzel bir Omegayla karşılaştım. Tamamen benim hem de.”

Sehun, Kai’in sözleriyle yağ gibi eriyordu, ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu.

“Bir şey demene gerek yok.” Dedi Kai.

“Öp beni.” Emretti ve Kai sırıtarak dudaklarını yeniden yumuşak ve tutkulu bir öpücükle birleştirdi. İkisi de nefessiz kalana kadar öpüştüler, Sehun gülümsemesini durduramıyordu ve Kai güzel eşine gülümseyerek karşılık veriyordu.

“Gitmen gerekiyor, geç kalacaksın.” Sehun başını kocasının omzuna yaslayarak söyledi.

“Sen bana böyle sarılırken nasıl giderim?” Kai, Sehun’un ıslak saçlarını okşadı ve diğer eliyle bornozunu açtı.

Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

Kai sırıtarak düğümü açtı ve Sehun’u çıplak bıraktı. eğilip Omeganın boynunu emince Sehun inledi. Sonra bir elini Sehun’un çıplak beline götürdü ve Omeganın boynundaki noktayı emmeye devam ederken etini hafifçe sıkıştırdı.

“Kai—“ Sehun soludu, Kai’in omzuna tutundu.

Kai onu kendine çekerek çıplak penisini kendisininkine sürttürdü.

“Oh—Kai.” Sehun yeniden inledi.

“İşte bu, adımı inle.” Kai diyerek geri çekildi ve Omeganın kızarmış yüzüne baktı.

Sehun, Kai’in devam etme niyeti olmadığını anlayınca gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı. “Beni sertleştirdin ve böyle bırakacaksın.” Penisini işaret ederek sızlandı.

Kai kıkırdadı ve hemen diz çöktü. Sehun Alfanın niyetini anlayamadan diğeri penisini çoktan ıslak mağarasına almıştı.

Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Oh tanrım Kai!” Kai yarığını yalayınca başını geriye attı.

Alfa iç tarafında dilini gezdirdi ve Sehun kalçasını ileri ittirdi, sonra Kai’in mükemmelce şekillendirişmiş saçlarına asılarak bozdu.

Kai boğazına kadar Sehun’un penisini aldı.

“Siktir—“ Sehun seslice küfretti ve Alfanın saçını çekiştirdi.

Kai ucuna kadar geri çekildi ve sonra yeniden boğazına kadar aldı; başını hareket ettirmeye başlayarak Omegaya zevkten çığlıklar attırıyordu.

Sehun istemsizce Kai’in ağzında hareket etti ve hemen özür diledi. “P-Pardon.”

Kai _‘pop’ _sesiyle Omeganın penisini bıraktı ve ona baktı. “Sorun değil, ağzımı becerebilirsin. Çünkü becerebileceğin tek yer orası.” Göz kırparak söyledi ve yeniden onu ağzına aldı.

Dilini ucuna kadar gezdirerek daire şekilde döndürdü. Sehun daha fazla tutamıyordu. Kalçası kasıldı ve Kai’in ağzını sertçe becerdi. Nefesini tuttu. “Kai, Kai.” Tekrar tekrar soludu. Aşağıya bakıp Kai’in onu emmesini izlerken Alfanın ağzını daha sert beceriyordu. Bu sefer öğürdü ama Omega boşalana kadar emmeye devam etti.

Kai onu kabul edince son bir emişle Alfanın ağzına menilerini bıraktı. Kai tuzlu meninin her damlasını yuttu ve Sehun durması için yalvarana kadar emmeye devam etti. O zaman _‘pop’_ sesiyle ağzından çıkardı.

Kai memnuniyet hımlamasıyla Omeganın kalan menisini de tuttu. “Tadın muhteşem.” Dedi. Sehun öpmek için onu hızla yukarı çekti. Alfanın ağzında kendi tadını alabilirdi.

Geri çekildi ve kocasına aynı davranışı sunacakken Kai onu durdurdu. “Buna gerek yok.” Omeganın yüzünü okşayarak söyledi.

“Neden? Çadırın var, seninle ilgilenmek benim de görevim.” Sehun söyledi ve Kai sözlerini yatıştırıcı buldu.

“Endişelenme, kendiliğinden sönecektir. Yeterince vakit kaybettim. Gerçekten geç kalmak istemiyorum.” Belirgin çadırını avuçlayarak söyledi.

Sehun dudak büzdü ama Alfasına karşı gelmedi ve bornozunu bağladı.

Kai iç çekerek başını Omeganın omzuna yasladı ve Alfası ereksiyonunun sönmesini sabırla beklerken Sehun Alfanın saçlarını okşadı.

Sehun Alfaya sarılmak istiyordu ama bunun şu anki sorununa yardımı olmayacağından korkuyordu. Beş dakika kadar öyle durdular ve Kai sonunda gitmeye karar verdi. Sehun’u yeniden öptükten sonra otel odasından çıktı.

Sehun kıyafetlerini seçti; dar, siyah bir pantolon ve basit bir beyaz tişört. Alfasının dokunuşu aklından çıkmıyordu ve baksırını giyerken gülümsüyordu.

“Kızışmaya girmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Pantolonunu giyerken mırıldandı.

Dışarı çıkmak istiyordu ancak burayı bilmediği için çıkmadı. Onun yerine kocasını beklerken bir film izlemeye karar verdi. filmin yarısındayken hissetti. Terlemeye ve vücut sıcaklığı yükselmeye başlamıştı.

Sehun ayağa kalkarak soyundu ve penisine baktığında acı verici derecede sertleştiğini gördü. “Kahretsin, şimdi olmaz, lütfen.”

Soğuk bir duş almaya karar verdi. Banyoya giderken Omega sıvısının bacaklarından aktığını hissediyordu.

Sehun küveti soğuk suyla doldurdu ve zaman kaybetmeden içine girdi. Boşalma ihtiyacı geri gelene kadar su kısa bir süreliğine bedenini rahatlattı. Parmaklarını zonklayan penisine sardı ve çekmeye başladı. Orgazm olması birkaç dakika sürmüştü.

Neyse ki kızışması bir yarım saat kadar duruldu ve sonra öncekinden daha güçlü bir halde geldi. Karnı acı verici bir şekilde kasılırken, deliği sızlarken çığlık atmak istiyordu ve Alfasının düğümünü almazsa kafayı yiyecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Kai’in toplantısını bölmek istemiyordu çünkü ne kadar önemli olduğundan emin değildi. Yine de dakikalar geçmesine rağmen Sehun daha fazla dayanamıyordu. O yüzden en iyi şeyi yaptı.

Alfasını çağırdı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kai Omegasının çağrısını duyduğunda bir tartışmanın ortasındaydı. Yeniden duyunca hareketleri duruldu. Sonra boğazını temizleyerek ayağa kalktı. “Beyler, çok özür diliyorum ama bu toplantıyı ertelemek zorundayız. İlgilenmem gereken acil bir durum oluştu. Lütfen.” kibarca eğildi ve cevaplarını beklemeden toplantı odasından çıktı. Lanet olsun, Omegasının çağrısına cevap vermek için kimsenin onayına ihtiyacı yoktu.

Kai şoföre daha hızlı sürmesini söyleyip duruyordu. Omeganın stresini sezebiliyordu ama tam olarak neyi olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Otel lobisine girdiği anda tanıdık bir tarçın kokusu burun deliklerini doldurdu. Asansöre yıldırım gibi gitti ve uzun sürdüğü için küfretti.

Sonunda odasına vardığında Sehun’un arzusunu koklayabiliyordu. “Kahretsin, kızışmaya girmiş.” Odayı tarayarak mırıldandı. Hızla ceketini ve kravatını çıkarıp fırlattı. Sonra Omeganın kokusunun banyodan geldiğini fark etti ve bedeni kendiliğinden tepki verdi.

Banyoya girdiğinde Sehun’u küvette buldu. Tek bakışla Omeganın acı çektiğini söyleyebilirdi. Kai aceleyle gömleğini çözdü ve çıkardı; sonra eğilerek Sehun’u küvetten çıkardı.

“Alfa!” Sehun, Kai’in sıcaklığını çıplak bedeninde hissedince inledi. “Lütfen beni hemen al. Çok acıyor. Dayanamıyorum.” Yüzünü Kai’in boynuna gömdü. Bedeninin titremesine ve Kai’in penisiyle kendisini doldurması için yalvarmasına engel olamıyordu.

“Shh, sorun yok, ben artık buradayım. Seninle ilgileneceğim.” Kai onu teselli ederek yatak odasına taşıdı.

Sehun’u nazikçe yatağa yatırdı ve pantolonunu çıkararak ona katıldı.

Sehun, Kai’in baksırını çekiştirdi ancak Alfa bileğini tutarak onu durdurdu. “Hayır,” Kai başını iki yana salladı. Sehun’un elini ittirdi, bedeni Omeganın kızışmasına tepki verirken zar zor nefes alabiliyordu. “Böyle olmasını istemiyorum.”

İlk seferlerinin hayvansı içgüdüleriyle olmasını istemiyordu. Hayır, Omeganın kulağına tatlı sözler fısıldayarak aşkla sevişirken Sehun’un kendisini nazikçe okşadığını ve orgazm olurken dudaklarının buluştuğunu hayal etmişti.

“Ne? Neden?” Sehun, Alfanın varlığından dolayı biraz daha iyi hissediyordu. “Ne gibi?”

“Ne yaptığımızı bilmiyorken olmaz. Kızışman tarafından kontrol ediliyorken romantik olmaz. Seni henüz düğümlemeyeceğim. Hâlâ kendinde değilsin ve bana karşı hislerin olduğunu bilmeme rağmen sonradan pişman olmanı istemiyorum.” Omeganın dudaklarını öpmek için eğildi ancak Sehun başını çevirdi. “Ama seni iyi hissettireceğim, söz veriyorum.”

Sehun gözlerini kapattı, derin nefes aldı ve bir süre öyle durdu. Tapınakta dua eden bir aziz gibiydi. “Ben gitmedim.” Diye mırıldandı. “Hâlâ buradayım, Kai. Düzgünce düşünebiliyorum.”

“Emin misin?”

“Evet, istediğim tek şey benimle sevişmen. Kızışmaya girmeden önce seni istediğimi sana zaten söylemiştim. Seni anlamıyorum—tereddüt eden ben değilim de sensin.”

Kai, Sehun’un konuşmasından çok etkilenmişti. Sehun niyetini yanlış anlıyordu; Omegayı mühürlemeyi çok istiyordu ancak bu şekilde –Sehun kızışması tarafından kontrol ediliyorken ve davranışlarının farkında değilken— olmazdı. Sonrasında Sehun tamamen pişman olacaktı. İlk seferleri saf içgüdüyle boşa gidecekti. Sehun’un tüm kalbiyle kendisini istemesini istiyordu.

“Beni gerçekten istiyorsan, al beni Kai. Lütfen. Senden Omegan olarak değil kocan olarak istiyorum bunu. Seviş benimle.” Sehun bakışlarını kocasına çevirdi.

Ve başarmış gibiydi.

Kai içtenlikle gülümsedi. “Seninle sevişeceğim, Sehun.” Dedi Kai ve Sehun güzel yüzüne yayılan bir gülümseme sundu. Sonra uzanarak Kai’yle dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Kai onu hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi öpüyordu ve durmuyordu. Sehun şikâyetçi değildi, buna bayılmıştı. Kai’in dudaklarını dudaklarında hissetmeye, sadece ona aitlermiş gibi dudaklarının uyumuna bayılmıştı.

Kai ellerini Sehun’un baldırına götürerek sertliklerini birbirine sürttü. Sehun inledi ve deliğinden daha çok sıvı aktı.

Kai geri çekilerek Omeganın gözlerine baktı. İçindeki Alfa sonunda Omegayı mühürleyeceği düşüncesiyle heyecandan uluyordu.

Sehun elini Kai’in ensesine götürüp nazikçe okşadı.

“Seni seviyorum.” Dedi Kai.

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı. Eşinin koyu irislerine baktığında tek görebildiği dürüstlüktü. Bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ancak Kai parmağını dudağına bastırarak başını iki yana salladı ve onu durdurdu.

“Cevap vermek ya da bir şey demek zorunda değilsin. Sana gerçekten ne hissettiğimi söyledim sadece çünkü hislerimi ve seni hatırlıyorum Sehun. Aslında hasta olduğun geceden beri her şeyi hatırlıyorum. Sonrasında rol yaptım.” Diye itiraf etti.

Sehun’un gözleri daha da kocaman oldu. “Ne?” Kai başını salladı. “Neden?”

“Benim yanımda rahat etmeni istedim. Eski benden hoşlanmadığını biliyorum o yüzden sana olan hislerimi göstermek için hafıza kaybını bahane olarak kullanmaya karar verdim. Özür dilerim.”

“Ama ben nasıl oldu da fark etmedim ya da düşüncelerinden okuyamadım?”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Ben boşuna gerçek bir Alfa değilim. Tabii ki düşüncelerimi gizledim. Gerçek bir Alfanın hafızasının tamamen kaybolacağını sanmıyorum, sadece geçiciydi.” Diye açıkladı.

“Vay,” Sehun soludu. Kai’in kendisini kandırdığına inanamıyordu. Ama iyi yönden bakılırsa ona tüm dikkatini vermesinin nedeni Kai’in onu gerçekten unutması ve yeni olanın kendinden gerçekten hoşlanması, onu arzulaması olmuş olmalıydı.

“Seni seviyorum, Sehun. Sahil evinde zaman geçirdiğimizden beri sana aşığım. Ancak bilmelisin ki ben söyledim diye ya da içimdeki Alfayı memnun etmek için cevap vermek zorunda değilsin. Gerçekten hissettiğinde söylemelisin. Tanrım, seni çok seviyorum.” Kai’in sesi sonda çatladı ve Sehun’un tuttu.

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu. Dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi saklayamıyordu ve sonra başını salladığında Kai de gülümsedi.

“Şimdi, kaldığımız yere geri dönelim.” Dedi Kai ve Omeganın dudaklarını tutkuyla öptü.


	19. 19.Bölüm

Sehun onu aynı tutkuyla öpüyordu. Alt bedenlerini birbirine sürterek öpüşüyorlardı ve Kai baksırını çıkarmak için geri çekildi.

Sehun, Alfasının koca penisine gözlerini kırpmadan bakıyordu. Her yeri büyüktü, belliydi; ereksiyon olmuş penisi kalın, güzel ve koyuydu. Karnına doğru kıvrılmıştı. Koyu yeşil bir damar uzunluğunda nabız gibi atıyordu ve Sehun o damarın dilinde patlayabileceğini düşündü. Penisin kalınlığı ve uzunluğuna hayran kalmıştı.

Kai yatağa geri döndü ve Sehun’un bacaklarını göğsüne doğru ittirdi; onu ikiye bükmüştü resmen. Omeganın büzülmüş deliğinin sızan sıvıyla titremesini izledi. “Siktir, tadına bakmak istiyorum.”

“Neyi bekliyorsun o zaman?” Sehun cesaretlendirdi.

Kai’in boğazından gelen inlemesini duydu ve kalçasını ayıran elleri hissetti. Kai’in nefesini deliğinde hissettikten sonra Alfanın dudakları sonunda hedefini buldu.

“Siktir, evet.”

Azgın bir inleme döküldü dudaklarından. Başta dili yavaş hareket ediyordu ancak çok geçmeden Alfa onu diliyle becermeye başlamıştı. Alfanın deliğinden sıvısını resmen içmesi müstehcen ve korkunç görünüyordu ancak Sehun’un baldırlarını zevkten titretiyordu.

Kai'in parmakları yanaklarını sertçe sıktırıyordu, bu da Sehun’un hoşuna gidiyordu. Kai’yi bu duruma sokabilmesi hoşuna gidiyordu ve resmen ikiye bükülmüş olsa bile kendini Alfaya sunması onu utandırmıyordu.

Kai dilini olabildiğince derine sokuyordu.

“Kai— Aman tanrım…”

Sehun seslice inledi ve Kai, Omeganın prostatının ucuna dokunduğuna emindi. Dilini kullanma becerisiyle Kai’in gururu kabardı ve aynı noktaya dokunup emmeye devam ediyordu. Çünkü Sehun böyle yenmeye bayılıyor gibi görünüyordu.

Daha fazla sıvı akarak ağzından çenesine doğru sızıyordu ancak Kai’in umurunda değildi. Daha sert emmeye, dilini daha derine sokmaya başladı. Sıkı duvarlarının her noktasına ulaşmaya çalışıyordu ve arzusunun kokusu gözlerini kırmızıya dönüştürüyordu. Diğeri yıldızları görene kadar Omegasını diliyle becerdi.

Sehun’u böyle tadabilecek ve o saçını çekiştirirken Sehun’u izleyebilecekse bunu tüm gün yapabilirdi.

Sehun’un çığlık attığını duydu, doğrulmaya çalıştı ancak Kai’in baldırlarındaki sıkı tutuşu onu tutuyordu. Dudaklarını yaladı.

“Kahretsin. Sehun tadın cennet gibi ve çok ıslandın. Seni hazırlıksız becerebilirim ve sen fark etmezsin bile.” Kai durmaksızın sıvı sızdıran deliğini dürttü. Yavaşça diliyle yalamaya devam ederken bir parmağını içine soktu ve Sehun parmağının etrafında kasıldı.

“Boşalacaktım…” Sehun gülümseyerek soludu.

“Evet, sızan sıvından bunu görebiliyorum.” Kai dudaklarını yaladı ve parmağını çıkardıktan sonra Omegayı yeniden öptü. Sonra, Sehun’un bacakları arasına oturdu.

“Diz çök, aşkım.” Diye emretti ve baldırları titremesine rağmen Sehun hevesle dediğini yaptı.

Kai parmağını sokup çıkartırken—ikincisini eklemeden önce Omeganın rahatlamasını sağlıyordu— Sehun nefesini tuttu.

“Siktir.” Sehun soludu. Kai onu genişletirken Sehun sızlayan penisini kavradı ve Kai’in parmaklarının ritmiyle çekmeye başladı. “Evet, evet işte böyle.” Çekişleri hızlandı ve birkaç saniye sonra baldırları titremeye başladı; eline ve çarşafa boşaldı.

“Ara verelim mi?” Kai duraklayarak sordu.

Sehun kafasını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, devam et.” Dedi. Kai başını sallayarak üçüncü parmağı ekledi.

Sehun avuçları üzerinde sabit durmaya çalışırken Kai onu parmaklarıyla beceriyordu ve Omega yeniden sertleşiyordu. “Ben hazırım.” Dedi Alfaya.

Kai parmaklarını içinden çıkardı ve dilini Sehun’un deliğinden omurgasına doğru gezdirdi.

Sehun, Alfanın dilinin tenindeki hissine bayılarak belini kıvırdı. Kai’in kalçasını sıktırdıktan sonra şaplak attığını hissetti ve irkilerek Alfaya kocaman gözlerle baktı. Bir şey demek için ağzını açtığında kalçasına yeniden şaplak indirdi. “Siktir, az önce bana şaplak mı attın sen?” alçak, inlemeye benzer sesiyle söyledi.

Kai sırıttı. “Ne o? Hoşuna gitmedi mi? Yaramaz Omega değil misin sen?” ona yeniden şaplak attı.

“Kahretsin—evet, hoşuma gitti.” Sehun, Alfanın şaplaklarıyla boşalabileceğini düşünüyordu ve kalçasına inen başka bir şaplakla boşaldı.

“Vay, çok seksi görünüyorsun.” Kai onu övüyordu. “Kink sevdiğini hiç düşünmezdim.” Kıkırdayarak Omeganın kalçasını yumuşak öpücüklerle okşamaya başladı. Girişine yakın noktayı parmaklarıyla yoğuruyordu.

Doğrularak Sehun’un arkasında diz çöktü ve Omeganın bacakları arasına yerleşti. “Bacaklarını biraz daha ayır.” Omeganın sırtını okşayarak söyledi.

Sehun bacaklarını Alfanın rahatça yerleşmesi için genişçe ayırdı.

“Hazır mısın?” Kai sordu ve Omeganı biraz fazla şiddetle başını salladı. Kai gülerek ona yeniden şaplak attı. “Sesin nereye gitti Omega?”

“Evet, evet, gir içime, lütfen.” yalvardı.

Kai sırıttı. “İyi çocuk.” Kalın penisini Omeganın girişine konumlandırdı. “İşte başlıyoruz.” Omeganın bakir deliğine ucunu soktu. “Siktir.” Kai bağırdı, Sehun sırılsıklamdı ancak o kadar sıkıydı ki penisini zorla içine sokabiliyordu ve onu sarmalayan sıcaklık cehennemdeki cennet gibiydi. “Çok sıkısın.” Tamamen gömülene kadar girdi.

Sehun doluluk hissiyle ve Alfanın penisinin onu acımasızca germesiyle nefesini tuttu. Parmakları altındaki çarşafı sıkıca kavramıştı, tüm ıslaklığına rağmen Kai’in koca penisi yüzünden ikiye ayrılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Gerçekten acı vericiydi. Kai farkında olmadan kıpırdanınca acıyla inledi.

“Affedersin, özür dilerim bebeğim. Çıkartayım mı?” Kai endişelenmişti.

“Hayır.” Maratondaymış gibi soluyordu. “Dayanabilirim. Alışmam için zaman tanı biraz.” Titrek nefesle ekledi. “Siktir, çok büyüksün.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “İyi anlamda mı kötü anlamda mı?”

“İyi, tabii ki.”

Kai hımlayarak Sehun’un sırtını okşamaya başladı ve Omegayı vahşice becermemek için dikkatini dağıtmaya çalışıyordu. Kahretsin, Sehun çok iyi hissettiriyordu ve Kai, Omega aksini hissederken kendisi böyle hissettiği için neredeyse üzülecekti. Omegaya da iyi hissettirecekti tabii ki. Bu bir sözdü.

Sehun’un başını kaldırdı ve dikkatini dağıtmak için dudaklarını birleştirdi. Kai, Sehun’un içine gömülmüş bir halde hareketsiz dururken bir süre öpüştüler ve Sehun’un nefesi kesilince ayrıldılar. Sehun’un aşamadığı şey beraber hareket etmeleriydi. Birisiyle ilk sefer her zaman tuhaf olurdu, olması gerekiyordu; bir bağlanma yoluydu. Ancak burada herhangi birisi değil, eşiydi, kocasıydı, onun Kai’ydi.

Kai ona daha önce dokunduğu gibi dokunuyordu. Sehun ağlamak üzereydi ve sonra geldi; Kai’in tüm gizli duyguları. Kendisininki gibi hissediyordu onları. Kai’in kendisine olan derin aşkını hissedebiliyordu. Kai’in duygularını hissedebiliyordu sonra Kai’in anılarını görmeye başladı; başta biraz fluydu ama sonra canlılaştılar. Eziciydi. Kai’in belindeki sıkı tutuşuna ve başını sırtına yaslamasına bakılırsa Alfanın da kendi duygularını emdiği belliydi.

İki geçişli bir süreçti, her şey bir anda durulana kadar nehir gibi zihinleri arasında aktı.

“O neydi öyle?” Sehun artık kalçasındaki acıyı hissetmiyordu.

“B-Bağlanma. Bağlanıyoruz.” Kai soludu. “Sonra daha fazlasını açıklarım, sadece gerçek bir Alfanın eşinin başına gelir bu.” Sehun başını salladı. “Şimdi hareket edebilir miyim?”

“Evet, edebilirsin.” Dedi Alfaya.

Kai ucuna kadar geri çekildi ve sonra yeniden gömüldü. Yavaş ve nazikçe hareket ediyor, Sehun’un alışmasına izin veriyordu.

Sehun’un omzunu öpmeye başladı ve sonra doğrularak kollarını Omeganın omuzlarının altından geçirerek onu kendine çekti, hızını artırdı.

Sehun’un inlemeye başlaması dört vuruştan sonra geldi ve Kai cesaretlenerek daha da hızlandı.

Sehun’un tırnakları her prostatına vuruşunda çarşafa gömülüyordu. Kai tatlı noktasına vurmaya devam ederken nefesini tutarak bedenini güzelce kıvırıyordu. “Oh, evet. Alfa, daha hızlı ve daha sert becer beni.” Bağırdı. Gözyaşları aldığı zevkten dolayı görüşünü bulanıklaştırıyordu.

“Evet, harika gidiyorsun. Beni çok güzel alıyorsun, Sehun.” Kai ona övgüler yağdırıyordu ve sevimli kocasına sert vuruşlarla karşılık veriyordu.

Kai birkaç kez daha içine gömüldü ve sonra içinden çıkarak Sehun’u sırtüstü yatırdı, içine yeniden kolayca gömüldü.

Şimdi Sehun acımasızca becerilirken Alfanın yüzünü görebiliyordu. Sıvısı her yerdeydi ve her vuruşla beraber dağılıyordu.

Kai eğilerek Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerini öptü ve Omeganın içinde hareket ederken dudaklarını teninde gezdirdi.

“Kahretsin, uh, oh, evet.” Sehun, Kai’in istediği gibi sertçe becermesinden hoşlanarak inliyordu.

Sonra Kai düğümünün şiştiğini hissetti.

“Alfa—Kai.” Sehun da Alfanın penisinin büyüdüğünü hissederek inledi. “Büyüyorsun, siktir.”

“Evet, o benim düğümüm. Bağımızı tamamlayacağım.” Kai açıkladı. “Emin misin?”

Omega başını salladı. “Evet, lütfen.” diye yalvardı. Alfa tarafından tamamen mühürlenmek için sabırsızdı. Bedeninin Alfanın düğümüne yer açmak için hazırlandığını hissedebiliyordu.

Kai’in gözlerinin rengi değişti –gümüşü çizgileri olan koyu bir kırmızıydı. (gerçek Alfanın doğal rengiydi.) Dişleri uzamaya başladı, ellerini Sehun’un başının iki yanına yaslarken tırnakları pençeye dönüştü. Diğerini incitmemeye çalışarak dişlerini kulağının tam altındaki yere, Omeganın koku bezesine geçirdi.

Sehun acı ve zevkle çığlık atıyordu. Yeni bir orgazmla sarsıldı ve bedenleri arasına boşaldı.

Kai dişlerini teninden çıkardı ve diliyle kan akan yara izini yalamaya başladı. “Senin sıran.” Boynunu uzatarak Omegaya söyledi.

Sehun ona şaşkınca bakıyordu. Gerçek bir Alfanın Omegası, Alfasını mühürlemezdi—birbirlerini ısırmazlardı, bu diğer normal Alfalar için geçerliydi ancak Kai ısırması için boynunu ona sunuyordu. Sehun kurt derslerinden gerçek olanların her yönden özel ve üstün olduklarını öğrenmişti. Bu onun için yeni bir şeydi. Kai nasıl onun da mühürlemesini isterdi? “Kai, sen… Kuralı biliyorsun.”

“Kural umurumda değil, Sehun. Tek umurumda olan sensin ve sana eşit bir statü vermek istiyorum. Biz eşitiz çünkü seni seviyorum ve benim sana bağlı olduğum gibi senin de bana bağlı olmanı istiyorum. O yüzden haydi, beni mühürle. Bunu istiyorum. Herkesin kime ait olduğumu bilmesini istiyorum.” Sesinde ve gözlerinde içtenlik belirgindi.

Sehun ağlayacak gibi hissediyordu, tabii ki mutluluk gözyaşları olacaktı. Kai onu kuralları bozacak kadar çok seviyordu. Kim koymuştu hem o kuralı? Tek bildikleri yüzyıllardır böyleydi.

“Haydi ama. Ben de boşalmak istiyorum.” Acele ettirdi.

Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı ve Kai boynunu yeniden uzattı. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra içindeki Omeganın yüzeye çıkmasına izin verdi ve uzanarak Kai’in boynu yaladı. Sonra dişlerini çıkararak ısırdı.

Tohumlarını Omeganın içine bırakırken ve onu köküne kadar doldururken Kai hırladı.

Sehun, Alfanın düğümünün daha derine gittiğini hissedince inledi. Diliyle yara izinin acısını almaya çalıştı ve Kai’in kendine çekerek sımsıkı sarıldı.

Kai gülümsedi ve gözleri koyu kırmızıdan normal kahverengine döndü. “Benimsin.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Benimsin.” Sehun göğsündeki mutlulukla cevapladı. Tamamlanmış hissediyordu.

Kai alnını Sehun’unkine yasladı ve nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışırlarken düğümünün sönmesini bekledi.

Sehun eliyle kocasının saçlarını nazikçe okşuyordu ve uzanarak Alfanın dudaklarını öptü. “Ben de seni seviyorum.” Kai’ye söyledi.

Kai başını kaldırarak ona düzgünce baktı. “Sehun, sen—“

“Shh.” Sehun parmağını Alfanın dudaklarına bastırarak onu susturdu ve sonra Kai’in sağ elini tutarak kalbine yasladı. Kai’ye nasıl hissettiğini göstermek için gözlerini kapattı. Çiftleşmenin güzel yanıydı; istediğinizde söyleyeceklerinizi kelimeleri kullanmadan iletebiliyordunuz. Kai’ye gerçek hislerini, ona nasıl âşık olmaya başladığını, bunu yaptıranın bağlarının ve içindeki Omeganın değil de Sehun’un samimi hisleri olduğunu gösterdi. Bazen bu kadar kısa sürede Alfaya nasıl âşık olduğunu merak ediyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un ona göstermek istediklerini gördü ve Omeganın kalbini hissetti. Yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme belirdi. “Beni sevdiğin için teşekkür ederim. Alfan olduğum için kurdu değil de insanı sevdiğin için.”

Sehun gözlerini açarak güzel gülümsemesini sundu ve aralarındaki hava resmen canlandı. Bir süre birbirlerinin gözlerine aşkla baktılar. Kai’in düğümü söndüğünde içinden çıkıp Omegasının yanına uzandı.

Sehun sağına dönerek yüzüne baktı ve Kai yüzünü okşadı. “Ee, nasıldı? Yoruldun mu? İkinci raunda başlasak mı?” alay ve ciddiyet karışımı ses tonuyla sordu.

Sehun kıkırdadı. Kai, Omeganın kahkahasının canlandırıcı olduğunu hissediyordu. “Aklımı başımdan aldı ve bayıldım. Ama açım şu anda ve—“

“Sorun değil. Sana yiyecek bir şeyler getireyim.” Kai ayağa kalktı ve banyoya giderek temizlendikten sonra temiz bir havluyla döndü. Omegayı iyice temizledikten sonra üzerine bir şeyler geçirip süitten çıktı.

Sehun, şımarık bir Omegaymış gibi hissediyordu. Ona sorarsanız tabii ki şımarık bir Omegaydı. Alfası ona bebek gibi bakıyordu ve Sehun buna bayılıyordu. Kai’in üzerini örttükten sonra dinlenmesini söyleyerek kendisini öpmesini sevmişti. Sevilen, el üstünde tutulan ve özelmiş gibi hissediyordu.

Dakikalar sonra Kai elinde bir tepsiyle döndü; güzelce pişmiş makarna vardı. Tepsiyi komodine bıraktı ve Sehun’un oturmasına yardımcı oldu.

(Omegaya sorarsanız güçlü olduğunu ve kendi yemeğini yiyebileceğini söylerdi ancak Kai izin vermiyordu o yüzden Sehun onun istediğini yapmasına izin verdi.)

Kai tepsiyi aldı ve kucağına koydu. Makarnaya çatalı sapladıktan sonra Sehun’a ağzını açmasını söyledi. Omega kıkırdayarak Kai’in kendisini bebek gibi beslemesine izin verdi.

“Sen yemeyecek misin?” Sehun sordu.

Kai gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, aç değilim. Ama sen, aşkım, yemelisin. Sonraki raunda başladığımızda sızlanmanı istemiyorum.” Göz kırptı. Az önce sevişmelerine rağmen Sehun kızardı ve yeniden yapma fikri bedenindeki sıcaklığı artırıyordu.

Sehun yemeğini bitirdiğinde Kai ona bir bardak su verdi. Sehun içtikten sonra gülümsedi. “Teşekkür ederim. Aç olmadığına emin misin?”

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak cevapladı. Ayağa kalkarak yeniden soyundu ve yatakta kocasına katıldı.

Sehun kenara kayarak Alfasına yer açtı ve sonra onu öpmek için kendine çekti. Kai kollarını Omeganın ince beline doladığında öpücük tutkulu bir hal aldı, onları yeniden sertleştirdi.

Kai, Sehun’u sırtüstü yatırarak zaman kaybetmeden uzunluğunu Sehun’un ıslak deliğine soktu.

Sehun nefesini tutarak bacaklarını Kai’in beline doladı ve onu kendine çekti; Alfanın daha derine girmesine neden olunca Kai hırladı.

Kai eğilerek dudaklarını yeniden kavradı ve kalçası sihrine başladı.


	20. 20.Bölüm

Sehun sıcak dudakların karnını öpmesiyle uyandı ve eli kendiliğinden Kai’in başına dokundu, gülümseyerek Alfanın saçlarını okşamaya başladı.

“Günaydın.” Kai karnını yeniden öperek selamladı.

Sehun yavaşça gözlerini açtı. “Günaydın.” Uykulu sesiyle cevapladı.

Kai üzerine tırmanarak dudaklarını Omeganın yumuşak dudaklarıyla birleştirdi ve Sehun’un karnını sevgiyle okşamaya devam etti.

Kai geri çekildiğinde Sehun boğazını temizledi ve Kai’in durmaksızın sırıttığını fark etti.

“Seni bu kadar neşelendiren şey ne? Niye sırıtıyorsun?” Alfanın yüzünü okşayarak sordu.

“Çünkü…” Kai durakladı. “…ailemize yeni bir üye katılacak.” Diyerek sırıttı.

Sehun ona şaşkınca bakıyordu, Alfanın ne ima ettiğini anlamamıştı. “Kimmiş bu yeni üye?” diye sordu.

“Özel birisi, hayatımızı sevgiyle dolduracak birisi.” Kai, Sehun’un karnını okşamayı bıraktı ve diğerinin elini karnına koydu.

“Hayatımızı mı?”

“Evvet.” Kai başını salladı.

“Neden bahsediyorsun Kai?”

“Demek istiyorum ki…” duraklayarak Sehun’un karnında daireler çizdi. “…hamilesin.”

Sehun hızla doğruldu ancak sırtına bir ağrı—sayısız sevişmelerinin hatırlatıcısıydı—saplanınca buna anında pişman oldu. “Ne?” kocaman gözlerle sordu.

Kai kıkırdadı. “Evet, onu—bebeğimizi, yavrumuzu hissediyorum.” Sehun’u kucağına çekerek kollarını korumacı bir şekilde beline doladı.

“Aman tanrım, bu gerçek mi?” Sehun heyecanla sordu.

Kai eşinin samimiyetini bağlarından hissedebiliyordu. “Evet, aşkım. Bebeğimiz olacak ve yedi ay sonra baba olacağız.”

Sehun yüzünü Alfanın boynuna gömdü. “Nasıl bilebiliyorsun—yani, alfaların eşlerinin hamile olduklarını hemen sezdiklerini biliyorum ama tam olarak nasıl oluyor?” merakla sordu.

“Bu sabah uyandığımda kokun değişmişti, farklı kokuyorsun. Sonra parladığını gördüm ve o sırada çocuğumuzla aramdaki bağı hissettim. Yavrumu taşıdığını bu şekilde anladım.”

“Vay.” Sehun soludu. “Bu harika bir şey. Hamile olduğuma inanamıyorum.” Heyecanla kıkırdadı.

“Ben de. Gerçekten harika bir şey.” Kai ona daha sıkı sarıldı.

Bir süre öyle durarak birbirlerinin kokusunu içlerine çektiler. Ta ki Kai’in eli aşağılara kayarak Sehun’un deliğiyle oynamaya başlayana kadar.

Sehun, Alfanın eline vurarak onu güldürdü. “Ne ya?”

“Hayır, sırtım ve deliğim şu anda çok ağrıyor. Dün gece tam bir canavardın.”

“İroniye bak. Evet, yarı canavarım ve ayrıca daha hızlı, daha sert becermem için yalvaran sendin. Ben senin istediğini yaptım.” Masumca kendini savundu.

“Öyle mi? Tam altı kez beni becerdin ve dört kez de düğümledin. Kıçımdaki menilerine bakılırsa ertesi sabah hamile kaldığıma şaşırmıyorum.”

Kai yeniden güldü. “Hoşuna gitmemiş gibi konuşuyorsun.” Sehun yüzünü daha çok gömdü. Alfanın sözleriyle utanmıştı, tabii ki her parçasından hoşlanmıştı. “Gördün mü? Sabah seksi yapmalıyız. Ayrıca bekâretimizi ikimiz de dün kaybettik, daha fazlasını istemek gayet normal.”

Sehun bunu duyduğuna şaşırmıştı. Bazı Alfaların başkalarıyla, hatta insanlarla(tabii ki onları düğümlemiyorlardı çünkü eşleri değillerdi) seks yaptıklarını biliyordu ancak Kai’in daha önce hiç yapmadığını duymak şaşırtıcı ve etkileyiciydi. Alfanın ilki olmak gururunu okşamıştı.

“Vay, ilkin olduğumu asla tahmin edemezdim.” Alaycı bir gülümsemeyle konuştu. Kai kalçasını sıktırarak şaplak attı. “Yapma şunu.” Sehun onu azarladı. “Beni sertleştireceksin—oh, bekle, planın bu, değil mi?”

“Evvet.” Kai sırıttı. Sehun alfasından kaçmaya çalıştı ancak diğeri onu sıkıca tutup yerine mıhlamıştı.

Sonra Kai yavaşça bir parmağını deliğine soktu, Sehun onu içine çekmeden biraz bekledi ve sonra Omeganın prostatına nazikçe masaj yapmaya başladı. Sehun’un fazlasını istemesi uzun sürmedi. “Bir tane daha,” kocasına bakarak söyledi.

Kai kıkırdadı. “Gördün mü? Seveceğini söylemiştim.” İkinci parmağı ekledi ve Omeganın sıvısı çoktan akmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun zayıfça omzuna vurdu. “Kapa çeneni ve parmaklarını çalıştır. Tanrım, parmaklarını nasıl kullanacağını iyi biliyorsun.” Diğeri parmaklarını derine sokarken başını Alfanın omzuna yasladı.

Kai yavaşça parmaklarını çıkardı ve Sehun karşı çıkacakken Kai onu sırtüstü yatırarak parmaklarını yeniden deliğine soktu. Kai gülümseyerek Sehun’un sertleşen penisini kavradı ve Sehun dişleri arasından tısladı.

“Siktir, uzun süre dayanamayacağım.” Dedi Sehun.

“Öyle mi?” Kai sordu ve Sehun kalçasını oynatarak başını salladı.

Ancak Kai yavaşça Sehun’u genişletiyordu; sonuna kadar içine sokuyor, sonra çıkartıyor ve yeniden sokarak makaslama hareketler yapıyordu. Bu sırada Sehun’un penisini gevşek, alaycı bir hızda çekiyordu.

“Kai, lütfen. Penisini hissetmeden boşalmak istemiyorum.”

Kai gülümseyerek parmaklarını çıkardı ve Sehun’u öptü. “Beni sürmeni istiyorum.” Omegaya fısıldadı. “Bunu benim için yapabilir misin, aşkım?”

“E-Evet, erkeğim için her şeyi yaparım.” Sehun, Kai’yi kendine çekerek öpücüğü derinleştirdi ve penislerini yavaşça birbirine sürttü.

Birkaç dakika sonra Kai tamamen geri çekilerek yastıklara yaslanıp uzandı. Sehun oturarak ona yer verdi ve Kai, Sehun’un ellerini tutarak parmaklarını kenetledi. “Ağır ol.” Omeganın kucağına oturmasını izlerken söyledi.

Sehun arkasına uzanarak Alfanın uzunluğunu kavradı ve girişine götürerek yavaşça oturdu; Kai’in penisi içine girdiği anda inlemeye başladı.

Kai onu sevgi dolu ifadesiyle izliyordu ve bakışlarını kocasının güzel yüzünden ayırmıyordu.

Sehun, Kai’in elini tutarak yavaşça oturdu ve yanmasıyla nefesini tuttu. Gevşeyene kadar yavaşça alçalıp yükseliyordu. Birkaç dakika ağır ağır soluduktan ve küfrettikten sonra Sehun onu tamamen içine aldı ve ikisi de titrek, derin bir nefes aldı.

“İyi misin?” Kai, Sehun’un gözlerini sıkıca kapattığını görünce sordu.

“Evet, bu hissi seviyorum.” Kalçasını hafifçe döndürerek söyledi.

“Hangi his?” Kai, Sehun’un ne demek istediğini anlamıyormuş gibi sordu.

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Benim hissettiğimi hissedebildiğini biliyorum. Seslice dile getirmeye gerek yok.”

“Hayır, ben ağzından duymak istiyorum.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Erkeğimin penisiyle dolu olma hissi.” Sanki adamın penisinde oturmuyormuş gibi kızararak söyledi.

Kelimeleri kullanmak yerine Kai uzanarak dudaklarını kavradı ve Sehun alışana kadar onu öptü. “Seni seviyorum.” Alt dudağını dişleyerek söyledi. “Hem de çok.” Yeniden nazikçe dişledi ve Sehun’u inletti.

Sehun geri çekilerek kalçasını döndürdü ve Kai’yi hızlı ve sertçe sürmeye başladı; diğerini hissetmek, sesini duymak aralarındaki zevki artırıyordu. Keskin ve ani hareketlerle yükselip alçalıyordu.

Çok geçmeden Sehun’un teni terle kaplanmaya başladı ve Kai’in göğsüne yaslandı; elleri göğsünden kayınca omuzlarına tutundu ve sürtünerek zıplamaya devam etti.

Baldırları yanmaya başlayınca titremeye de başladı ve sadece ucu içinde kalana kadar çekildi.

Ancak Kai aklını okumuştu ve ona sıkıca sarılarak dişlerini Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerinde gezdirdi. Kollarını Omeganın bedenine sardı, ayaklarını yatağa bastırarak onu becermeye başladı.

Açısı, hızı, her şeyi fazlaydı ama mükemmeldi ve Sehun, Kai’in bedenine zevk verdiği her saniyesine bayılıyordu. Sehun çığlık atmaya ve Alfanın saçlarını sertçe çekiştirmeye başladı; belini bükerek Kai’yi derinlerine almaktan kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Kai hassas prostatına vurarak onu mükemmel bir şekilde beceriyordu ve Sehun’un tek yapabildiği sıkıca tutunup daha fazlasını istemekti.

Alfa onu hissederek ayaklarını daha sıkı bastırdı, Sehun’un belini bereleyici bir sıkılıkta tutuyordu ve orgazmlarını arıyordu.

Beraber hareket ediyorlardı; Kai kalçasını kaldırırken Sehun alçalıyordu ve zevk kıvılcımları alev alıyor, Sehun’u hapsediyordu. Tek görebildiği ateşti. Boşalacaktı, sınırdaydı.

Kaygan avuçlarını Kai’in omzuna bastırdı ve çığlık atarak göğüsleri arasına boşaldı. Dudaklarında Kai’in ismi dua gibiydi.

“Kahretsin, sanırım ben—“

“Lütfen beni düğümleme. Aşırı hassasım şu anda.”

Kai başını salladı ve düğümünü engelleyerek kocasının kasılan deliğine inlemeyle boşaldı.

Öylece durmuş hızla soluyorlardı. “Bu muhteşemdi. Doyuma ulaştım.” Sehun Alfasının dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Doyduğuna sevindim.” Kai saçlarını karıştırarak gülümsedi.

“Beraber duş alalım ve bir şeyler yiyelim. Busan çok sıcak. Sahile gidebiliriz diye düşünüyorum, sen ne dersin?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Evet, gidelim.” Yavaşça Alfanın penisinden kalktı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Luhan çikolatalı kurabiye aşerdiği için biraz yapmaya karar vermişti. Mutfak unu karıştırırken beline bir çift kol dolandı ve eşinin kokusunu alınca gülümsedi.

“Selam.” Jongin Omeganın boynunu öperek söyledi. “Bebeğim ne yapıyormuş?”

Luhan kıkırdadı. “Bebeğin mi? İçimdeki gerçek bebeği mi yoksa beni mi soruyorsun?”

Jongin avucunu Luhan’ın düz karnına yasladı. “İkiniz de bebeğimsiniz.” Büyük olanın boynunu yeniden öptü.

Luhan hımladı. “İyiyiz, biraz çikolatalı kurabiye aşerdik.”

“Oh, bana söyleseydin, yardım ederdim.”

Luhan karışımı halletmişti. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Uh uh.”

“Pekâlâ, neredeyse bitti zaten.”

Jongin, Luhan’ın karnını okşamaya başladı. “Stresli bir şey yapmanı istemiyorum, tamam mı?”

“Anlaşıldı kaptan.”

Kim Junmyeon mutfağa su almak için girecekken genç çiftin sevgi dolu etkileşimlerini gördü ve gülümseyerek boğazını temizledi.

Jongin kollarını Luhan’dan ayırmadan başını çevirdi ve Omega, Jongin’in kucağından kaçmaya çalıştı ancak başaramadı.

“Sorun değil, su almaya gelmiştim. İşinize devam edebilirsiniz. Endişelenmeyin, bakmıyorum.” Sırıtarak söyledi.

Jongin hımlayarak dikkatini Omegasına verdi. “Kıpırdanmayı bırak, seni bırakmayacağım.” Luhan’ın kulak memesini dişleyerek söyledi.

Omega içgüdüsel olarak inledi ve kayınpederi onu duyabileceği için hemen utandı.

İnlediğini duyan Junmyeon suyu bırakarak hızla mutfaktan çıktı.

Jongin ellerini yavaşça Luhan’ın önüne götürdü ve penisini avuçladı.

Büyük olanın dudaklarından yeniden bir inleme döküldü. “J-Jongin, burada olmaz.” Diye mırıldandı.

Ancak Alfanın durmaya niyeti yoktu ve Luhan kendiliğinden bacaklarını ayırarak Alfanın penisine alan sağladı. Jongin elini pantolonunun içine sokarak kalçasına penisini sürttü.

“Oh, lütfen.” Luhan kaşık elinden düşerken nefesini tuttu.

Alfa kıkırdadı. “Ağzın başka konuşuyor, bedenin başka.” diye alay etti.

Luhan dönerek dudaklarını Jongin’inkilere bastırdı ve Alfa hevesle Omegasının dilini kabul etti.

İkili vahşice öpüşürken Jongin gerileyerek Omegayı belinden kavradı. Alfa mutfaktan çıkarken Omega bacaklarını ve kollarını Alfaya doladı. Hizmetçilerden biri neredeyse onlara çarpacaktı, son anda durabildi.

“Kocamın başladığı kurabiyeleri bitirin.” Jongin, Luhan’ı bir eliyle tutarken diğeriyle mutfaktaki karışımı gösterdi.

“Tabi, küçük bey.” Kibarca eğildi, yanakları utançtan yanıyordu ancak Jongin umursamadan merdivenlere yöneldi.

Jongin vakit kaybetmeden kıyafetlerinden kurtuldu ve Omegayı domalttı. Parmağını yavaşça Omeganın sıkı deliğine bastırdı ve ritim tutarak derinlerine itti. Onu biraz genişlettikten sonra iki parmak daha ekledi ve Luhan aklını kaçırıyormuş gibi hissedene kadar yavaşça sokup çıkartmaya başladı. Luhan inleyerek belini kırdı ve yüzünü yastığa gömdü.

Jongin parmaklarını içinden çıkararak yerine penisini soktu. Jongin tüm uzunluğunu bir anda içine sokunca Luhan küfretti. Alfa Omeganın biraz alışmasını bekledikten sonra yavaşça içinden çıktı ve yeniden gömüldü.

Jongin yavaş bir ritim tutturdu.

“Daha hızlı.” Luhan yalvarıyordu. “Siktir—evet, oh.” Alfanın hareketleri hızlanırken inledi.

Jongin Omeganın prostatını bulduğunda ona istediğini verdi ve daha hızlı, daha sert becermeye başladı.

Luhan’ın inlemeleri her vuruşla yükseliyordu, ikili evde yalnız olmadıklarını unutmuş gibiydi. Ta ki birisi sessiz olmaları için kapıya vurana kadar. (Bay Kim’di.) Ancak ikisi de utanmayı umursamayacak kadar zevkten kendilerini kaybetmişlerdi.

Jongin acımasız vuruşlarla Omegasını becerirken Luhan utanmazca inliyordu. Dakikalar sonra Jongin içinden çıkarak sırtüstü uzandı ve Luhan’ı penisine oturttu.

Omega vakit kaybetmeden Alfasının penisini sürmeye başladı; ellerini Jongin’in göğsüne yaslayarak zıplıyordu.

İkisi de terlemişti; Jongin, Omeganın etrafında kasıldığını hissedince(boşalacağını gösteriyordu) penisine uzandı ve aynı hızla çekmeye başladı.

“Aman tanrım, J-Jongin. Boşalacağım.” Luhan çığlık attı ve Jongin hem vuruşlarını hem de penisindeki elinin hızını artırdı.

“Evet, benim için gel. Ben de boşalacağım—kahretsin.” Jongin düğümünün şişmeye başladığını hissedince küfretti.

Alfanın düğümü onu daha çok gererken ve prostatına sürterken Luhan resmen bağırdı. İkisi zirveye aynı anda ulaştı; Luhan, Jongin’in eline boşalırken Jongin onu köküne kadar doldurdu.

İkisi zirveden indiğinde Luhan ağır ağır soluyarak Jongin’in göğsüne çöktü.

Jongin Omegasının şakağına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “Mükemmeldin.” Dedi.

“Seni seviyorum.” Omega itiraf etti. Jongin donup kalınca Luhan ne dediğini fark etti ve yavaşça başını kaldırarak Alfanın gözlerine baktı. “Özür dilerim. Seni rahatsız etmek istememiştim. Ancak sözlerimi geri almayacağım, anın büyüsüne kapılarak söylemedim. Sana karşı olan gerçek hislerim bunlar ve beni sevmeni beklemiyorum senden. Ben sadece—“ Jongin’in dudakları sözlerini kesti.

Alfa öpücükleri arasında gülümsedi. “Çok konuşuyorsun.” Omeganın dudaklarını yeniden öptü.

“Bilmeni istiyorum. Kısa zaman içinde inanılmaz bir şekilde sana âşık olmaya başladım. Sana söylemek istiyordum ama bana inanmamandan korkuyordum. Tamamen iyileşmiş değilim hâlâ ve Sehun yüzünden olduğunu sanmıyorum. Seninle çiftleştiğim anda onu aşmıştım ben. Sana yakın zamanda âşık olacağıma inanıyorum. Sadece bana biraz zaman ver, lütfen.”

Luhan parlak bir şekilde gülümseyerek eğildi ve kocasının dudaklarını öptü. “Teşekkür ederim. Bana karşı hislerinin oluşmaya başladığını bilmek bile yeter. Tamamen iyileşmenin zaman alacağını biliyorum. Yanında olup sana yardım edeceğim. Sana inanıyorum. Bir gün beni seveceğini biliyorum. Jongin, sorun değil ve bu sana karşı hislerimi değiştirmeyecek.”

Jongin gülümseyerek Luhan’ın sırtını okşadı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Eğilerek kocasını öptü. Düğümünün inmeye başladığını hissedince Omegayı yavaşça kaldırdı ve içinden çıktı. Penisinin ardından Luhan’ın deliğinden meniler akıyordu.

Omega, Alfanın yanına uzandı ve Jongin onu kollarına çekerek burnunu lavanta kokan boynuna gömdü. Luhan doygunlukla iç çekti.

O sırada kapı çaldı. “Jongin. İkinizin işi bitti sanırım. Aşağı gelmeniz lazım, kuzenin geldi.” Bay Kim’in sesi duyuldu.

Luhan hafifçe Alfanın göğsüne vurdu. “Tanrım, o kadar sesli miydim?” diye sordu.

“Çok.” Alfa cevapladı.

“Hepsi senin suçun.” Luhan sızlandı.

“Öyle mi? Çığlıklarına bakılırsa benden daha çok zevk aldığına eminim.”

“Aman tanrım. Çığlık attığıma inanamıyorum. Kayın ailemin evde olduğunu bilerek bunu yapmak çok utandırıcı.”

Jongin güldü. “Hayır, uygun olmayabilir ama utandırıcı değil bence.” Omuz silkince Luhan göğsüne yeniden vurdu. “Eminim anlıyorlardır. Hamile Omegalar seks sırasında çok hassas oluyorlar ve ayrıca çığlık atmana bayılıyorum.” Jongin devam etti. Luhan’ın kendisi yüzünden çığlık atmasından gerçekten hoşlanıyordu.

Omega dudak büzdü. “Olsun. Hayatım boyunca bir daha suratlarına bakamayacağım.”

“Haydi ama bu kadar dramatik olma. İyi olacaksın.” Büyük olanı yeniden öptü. “Şimdi giyinelim ve kuzenimi karşılayalım.”

“Oh bu arada, o kimdi?”

“Kim Seokjin, Alfa. Amerika’da yaşıyordu ve bizden birkaç yaş büyük olsa da Kai’in çocukluk arkadaşı. İyi ve arkadaş canlısıdır. Eminim iyi anlaşacaksınız.”

Luhan hımladı. “O zaman onunla tanışmak için sabırsızlanıyorum.”

İkili beraber duş alıp giyindikten sonra odalarından çıktılar. Etrafa seks kokusu yaymayı göze alamazlardı.

Jongin kuzeninin babasıyla konuştuğunu gördü ve Luhan’ın elinden tutarak yanlarına gittiler. “Jin hyung.” Eşinin elini bırakarak seslendi.

“Nini.” Jin gülümsedi ve ayağa kalkarak Jongin’e sarıldı.

Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Ona Kai ve Sehun’u anlatıyordum. Düğün resimlerinizi gösterdiğimde Kai’in eşi Jin’in dikkatini çekti.”

“Doğru.” Jin geri çekildi. “Kai için sorun olmazsa onunla arkadaş olmak isterim.”

“Tabii ki olmaz tatlım. Kai umursamayacaktır. Sonuçta sen ailedensin.” Bayan Kim söyledi.

“Bu Luhan, kocam ve eşim.” Jongin Omegayı tanıttı.

Luhan, Jin’e elini uzattı. “Luhan.” Gülümseyerek söyledi. “Sehun’un ağabeyiyim bu arada.” Diye ekledi.

Jin’in yüzü hemen parladı. “Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum, Luhan. Ben de Kim Seokjin. Ama bana Jin diyebilirsin. Umm, kardeşin ne zaman gelecek? Kai’yle beraber Busan’a gittiklerini duydum.” Gülümsemesi yüzünden solmadan sordu.

“Ben de tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Diğerinin elini sıktı. “Sanırım iki gün sonra gelecekler.” Diye cevapladı Luhan.

“Onunla tanışmak için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Jin’in gülümsemesi genişledi.


	21. 21.Bölüm

Şoför onları havaalanından alıp eve götürürken Sehun başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı. Ara sıra karnını okşayıp gülümsüyordu.

Kai gülümseyerek ona döndü. “Bebeğe çoktan âşık olmuş gibisin.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Evet, oldum.”

Kai şakağını öptü. “Kıskanmalı mıyım?” şakalaştı.

“Hayır. Kıskanma çünkü şimdilik seni daha çok seviyorum.”

“Şimdilik mi?” Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı.

Sehun yeniden kıkırdadı. “Evet. Doğduğu zaman bebeği senden daha çok sever miyim bilmiyorum.”

Kai sevgiyle Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Takmam ben çünkü o bizim bebeğimiz.”

Sehun gülümsedi. Birbirlerine tatlı sözler fısıldayarak eve vardılar.

Bay ve Bayan Kim onları kapıda karşıladı, kucaklaşıp öpüştüler. Sonra Kai onun kokusunu aldı. “Jin hyung?” mırıldandı.

“Evet, iki gün önce geldi.” Dedi babası. “Okulunu bitirmiş ve Seul Devlet Hastanesi’nde özel klinikte çalışmaya başlayacakmış. Şimdilik bizde kalıyor.” Junmyeon açıkladı.

Kai sırıttı. Uzun yıllar sonra kuzenini yeniden göreceği için çok mutluydu ve o anda Jin koşarak gelip Kai’in üzerine atladı. Genç olan Alfa kıkırdadı.

“Seni çok özledim, velet.” Dedi Jin.

“Ben de seni özledim, büyükbaba.” Kai kuzeninin sırtına vurarak söyledi.

İkisi de gülüşerek geri çekildiler.

Jin’in bakışları Sehun’a döndü ve önündeki yakışıklı Omegayı görünce nefesi kesildi. Sehun’a ağzı açık bakıyordu ve neredeyse salyası akacaktı.

Sehun gülümsedi ve Jin dünyanın birkaç dakikalığına durduğunu hissetti. Omegaya dikkatle yaklaştı ve elini uzattı. Sehun elini tutunca çok memnun oldu. “Kim Seokjin ama bana Jin diyebilirsin.” Diye kendini tanıttı.

“Kim Sehun.” Omega gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Tanrım, çok güzelsin.” Jin düşüncelerini dile getirince Sehun kızardı.

“Teşekkürler—sen de öylesin.”

“Oh öyle mi?” Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Sonunda seninle tanıştığıma sevindim Sehun. Bir süre burada kalacağım ve seni daha yakından tanımak isterim.”

Kai, Jin’in Sehun’un elini biraz uzun süre tutuğunu fark edince alçak sesle hırladı ve araya girerek ikisini ayırdı.

Jin kıkırdadı. “Tanrım, Kai. Sahiplenici olma. Senin olduğunu biliyorum. Boynundaki mühür her şeyi anlatıyor.” Kai’in omzunu sıvazladı. “Gördüğüm zaman güzelliği takdir etmeden duramıyorum.” Gerçek Alfaya göz kırptı.

Kai gözlerini devirerek Sehun’u yanına çekti. “Birkaç dakikaya geliriz.” Kai merdivenlere doğru ilerlerken arkasından bağırdı.

“Vay, tebrikler Kai. Eminim bebeğin sana benzeyecektir.” Dedi Jin. Kai durup arkasına döndü ve kuzenine şaşkınca baktı. “Omegan hamile, değil mi? Eminim bunu çoktan anlamışsındır?” diye ekledi.

Kai kıkırdadı. “Tanrım, güçlerini unutmuşum.”

“Bu doğru mu?” Junmyeon sırıtarak sordu. Sehun utanarak başını salladı.

“Aman tanrım, bu harika bir şey!” Bayan Kim, Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı.

Sehun da sarılışına karşılık verdi. Bu sırada Luhan ve Jongin merdivenlerden iniyorlardı.

“Hunnie.” Luhan neşeyle bağırdı. “Dönmüşsün.” Kardeşine koşarak çığlık attı. Jongin’in dikkatli olması için azarlarını duymazdan gelerek Sehun’u kaynanasından çekerek kardeşine sıkıca sarıldı.

“Sehun hamileymiş.” Dedi Bayan Kim.

Luhan geri çekilerek sırıttı. “Yüce tanrım, Sehun. Bu harika bir haber. Tebrikler.”

“Ve oğlan olacak.” Jin gururla söyledi.

Luhan’ın sırıtışı genişledi. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Emin değilim.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Pekâlâ, ama ben eminim. Güzel çocuk.” Jin yeniden konuştu.

“Tahminlerin ne kadar doğru?” diye sordu Luhan.

“%100.” Jongin eşinin sorusunu cevapladı.

“Vay be, çok iyi.” Luhan sırıttı. “Peki ya ben? Benim neyim olacak, kız mı erkek mi?”

Jin birkaç saniye Luhan’ın karnına baktı. “O da oğlan.”

Luhan zıplayarak kardeşine sarıldı ve herkesi güldürdü.

“Öğle yemeği neredeyse hazır.” Bayan Kim duyurdu. “Gidip kendinize gelin.”

Kai ve Sehun baş sallayarak döndüklerinde Jongin onları durdurdu.

“Tebrik ederim. İkiniz adına çok sevindim.” Ona dönüp baktıklarında Jongin’in parlakça ve içten bir şekilde gülümsediklerini gördüler. Diğerleri de gülümsüyordu.

“Teşekkürler.” Aynı anda cevapladılar. Jongin başını sallayarak devam etmelerini söyledi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Beraber duşa girdiklerinde Sehun, Jin konusunu açmaya karar verdi. Diğerini acayip merak ediyordu. “Jin nasıl biri? Yani gücü nasıl çalışıyor?”

Kai duraklayıp Omegasına baktı ve gülümsedi. “Neden soruyorsun?”

“Sadece merak ediyorum. Onu tanımak istiyorum.” Sehun dürüstçe cevapladı.

“Pekâlâ,” Kai boğazını temizledi. “İnsanların üzerinde böyle bir etkisi var. İyi birisi, hem de çok iyi birisi. Kibardır, yardımseverdir ve asla birini bilerek incitmez. Muzip ve neşeli birisidir.” Sehun hımladı ve Kai devam etti. “Babası, babamın ağabeyi ancak Jin lisedeyken vefat etti. O zamanlar bizimle kalıyordu, bir yıl sonra annesiyle Florida’ya taşındılar. Güçlerinde iyileştirme ve tanı koyma var—çok fazla bilmiyorum, belki de ona kendin sormalısın. Tek bildiğim Jongin’inkine benzer olduğu ve bu yüzden doktor olduğu.” Kai, Sehun’un durulanmasına yardımcı oluyordu.

“Kaç yaşında?”

“23.”

“Tamam, o zaman ona hyung mu demeliyim?” Kai başını salladı.

Sonra sessizce banyodan çıkıp giyindiler ve yemek odasına gittiler. Herkes oturmuş onların gelmesini bekliyordu. Sehun kibarca eğilerek selamladı herkesi.

Jin ikisini gördüğü andan beri gülümsüyordu. “Tazelendikten sonra daha güzel görünüyorsun.” Sehun’a söyledi. “Oldukça da terbiyelisin.” Diye ekledi.

Sehun’un şu ana kadar Jin hakkında öğrendiği şey çok açık sözlü birisi olduğuydu. Sehun gözlerini devirerek yerine oturdu ve Kai’ye oturmasını işaret etti.

Kai başını salladı ve tam oturacakken diğerleri bir şey fark etti. Boynunu ortaya seren basit bir tişört giyiyordu. Sehun’un bıraktığı mühür herkesin gözleri önündeydi. Hepsi mühre bakarken şaşkınlıktan nefeslerini tuttu ve gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Kai, bu nedir?” Junmyeon boynunu işaret ederek sordu.

“Çiftleşme mührü, belli değil mi?” yerine oturarak cevapladı. Sehun’un mührünü taşımasına karşı olan herkesle tartışmaya hazırdı, bu kişi babası bile olsa. Mühürden konuşacaklarını biliyordu ve buna hazırdı. Omegasının mührünü taşımak söz konusu olunca Kai seve seve her şeyi yapardı.

“Kai, sen ne yaptın?” Junmyeon sordu.

Kai babasına etkilenmemişçesine baktı. “Neyi?”

“Boynun. Sehun’un seni mühürlemesine izin mi verdin? Kurallara karşı olduğunu biliyor—“

“Baba.” Kai sertçe araya girdi. “Bunu biliyorum ve o kurallar umurumda değil. Ben onu mühürleyebiliyorsam ve her Omega Alfasını mühürleyebiliyorsa onun neden beni mühürleyemediğini anlayamıyorum. Ben onun eşiyim, kocasıyım ve beni mahvetmeyeceğini bilecek kadar onu seviyorum.” Açık ve net bir şekilde söyledi.

Junmyeon derin bir nefes aldı. “Anladım.” Diyerek dikkatini yemeğine verdi. Bayan Kim bir şey söyleyecekken Junmyeon ona bakış atınca hemen ağzını kapattı.

Bir süre konuşmadılar, herkes yemeğine odaklanmıştı. Sehun biraz rahatsız hissediyordu ve Kai bunu fark ederek elini tuttu.

_‘Sorun değil, her şey yoluna girecek.’_ Dedi Kai.

_‘Umarım. Bana kızmalarını istemiyorum.’_

_‘Kızmayacaklar. Eminim ciddi bir şey değildir, babam konuyu üstelemedi çünkü. Kimsenin seni suçlamasına izin vermeyeceğim. Senin mührünü taşımak benim kararımdı. Rahatla, tamam mı?’_

_‘Tamam, seni seviyorum Kai.’_

_‘Ben seni daha çok seviyorum bebeğim.’_

Sehun gülümsemeye başladı ve yemeğine kendini verdi. Yemeye başlayacakken Jin konuştu.

“Jongin’in eski sevgilin olduğunu duydum. Onun yerinde olsaydım, böyle bir güzelliğin ellerimden uçmasına izin vermezdim.” Sessizliği bozdu ve Jongin’in kendisine sertçe bakmasını kaçırmadı.

“Ben olmadığın için yazık olmuş hyung.” Jongin meydan okumasını kabul etti. “Çünkü Luhan gibi tatlı bir Omegayı arkanda bırakırdın.” Diye karşılık verdi.

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. Jongin’in ağabeyine karşı bu kadar korumacı olmasını hiç beklemezdi. Tabii ki şaşkınlıktan öyleydi ve Jongin’in kalbinde yer edindiği için Luhan adına çok mutluydu.

Kai dilini şaklattı. “Pekâlâ, asıl Sehun’um bu dünyadaki en tatlı, en güzel Omega.” Gururla konuşmaya katıldı.

“Katılıyorum.” Jin hızlıca cevapladı.

Büyükler şaşkınca onlara bakıyordu.

“Hayır, Luhan’ım dünyadaki en, en, en harika ve güzel Omega. Ayrıca yatakta da çok iyi.” Jongin gururla ekledi.

Luhan yemek yerken boğulacaktı az daha ve Jongin’in kafasına bir tane çakınca diğerleri gülüştü.

Sehun gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı ve boğazını temizledi. “Kai, bana tuzu uzat lütfen.”

Kai tuzu alacakken Jin hızlı davranarak tuzu aldı ve sırıtarak Sehun’a verdi.

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi ve tuzu aldı.

Kai okunamaz bir ifadeyle Jin’e bakıyordu ve ağzını açacakken susmaya karar verdi. Çenesini tuttu.

Masa ondan sonra sessizliğe gömüldü. Jin ara sıra Sehun’a bakıyordu ve bu gerçek Alfanın dikkatinden kaçmıyordu. Jin’in iyi birisi olduğunu ve eşine karşı menfur bir şey yapmayacağını biliyordu ancak yine de sahiplenici içgüdüsünü susturamıyordu.

Öğle yemeğinden sonra Junmyeon Busan’daki toplantıyı konuşmak için Kai’yi yanına çağırdı.

Jongin ve Luhan alışverişe gittiler. Sehun oturma odasına kendini sırıtan Jin’le baş başa buldu.

“Aptal gibi sırıtmayı bırak.” Sehun kıkırdayarak söyledi. Yanına oturdu diye 32 diş sırıtan Alfaya gülmekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu.

Jin çocuk gibi sırıtarak başını iki yana salladı. “Olmaz. Senin etrafında olmayı seviyorum. Heyecanımı gizleyemiyorsam beni mazur gör.”

Sehun güldü. “Ne? Neden ben?” diğeri onu keyiflendiriyordu.

“Bilmiyorum. Seni oldukça büyüleyici bulduğum içindir belki.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Evvet.” Yeniden sırıttı.

Sehun hımlayarak devam etti. “Bana kendinden bahsetsene hyung.”

“Ne bilmek istiyorsun?”

“Senin için fark etmezse her şeyi.”

“Hayır, sorun değil. Benim hakkımda öyle ilgi çekici bir şey yok ama ısrar ediyorsan—“

“Evet, ediyorum.” Sehun hafifçe gülümseyerek araya girdi. Önündeki Alfayı neden tanımak istediğini anlayamıyordu.

“Tamam.” Jin boğazını temizledi. “Adımı biliyorsun, kocanın kuzeniyim—“

“Biliyorum.”

“Tamam, babam öldü—“

“Onu da biliyorum.”

“Hımm, annemle Florida’da yaşıyordum. Tıp mezunuyum—“

“Sözünü kestiğim için kusura bakma ama onu da biliyorum.”

“Vay, o zaman neyi bilmiyorsun?”

Sehun kıkırdadı ve Jin Omeganın sesini melodik buluyordu. “Sesin ona benziyor.” Aniden söyledi Jin.

Sehun kaşlarını şaşkınca çattı. “Kime?”

Jin bir süre sessiz kaldı. “Eşime.”

“Oh, eşin mi var?”

Jin başını salladı. “Ama o… öldü.”

Sehun elini Alfanın eline koydu ve nazikçe sıktırdı. “Çok üzüldüm.”

Jin kederle gülümsedi. “Sağ ol.”

“Bana ondan bahsetsene. Yani sorun olmazsa ve bahsederken rahat olacaksan.”

“Tabii ki olmaz. Acı verici olduğunu biliyorum ama sana anlatmak sorun değil.” Sehun cesaretlendirici bir şekilde başını salladı. “O gördüğüm en güzel insandı.” Diye başladı Jin.

“Benden daha mı güzeldi?” Sehun şakalaştı.

“Tabii ki ama sen karşılaştığım ikinci en güzel insansın.”

Sehun, Jin’in cevabından memnun olarak hımladı.

“Üç yıl önce tanıştık. Ben üniversitede üçüncü sınıftayken, o birinci sınıftaydı. Onun gerçek eşim olduğunu bilmeden ona âşık oldum. Bir yıl sonra çiftleştik ve evliliğimizin ilk ayında hamile kaldı.” Jin gülümseyerek durakladı ve sonra gülümsemesi soldu.

“O gün, doğum günümden sonraki gün, 5 Aralıkta kar yağıyordu. New York’a tatile gitmiştik ve yürüyüşe çıkmaya karar verdik. Bize saldırdıklarında yedi aylık hamileydi—karnından bıçaklanmıştı, onlara yaşamasına izin vermeleri, onu kurtarmama izin vermeleri için yalvardım ama—“

Alfanın titrediğini hissedince Sehun elini sıktırdı. “Devam etmek zorunda değilsin.”

“Sonra içlerinden birisi dişlerini eşimin boynuna geçirdi. Dönüşmeye çalıştım ancak çok güçlülerdi ve beni yere bastırıyorlardı. Gözlerimin önünde eşimin kanını emmesini izledim. Eşim hareketsiz kalana kadar durmadı—Onu kurtaramadım. Ama bebek hayatta kaldı. Oğlumu kurtarabilmiştim.” Jin titrek bir nefesle bitirdi.

“Vampirler mi?” Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Gerçekler mi?”

Jin başını salladı. “Gözlerimle görmeden önce ben de inanmıyordum ama Asya’da yaşamıyorlar. Hiç duymadım.”

“Aman tanrım. Çok üzüldüm hyung.” Sehun, Jin’e sarıldı ve Alfanın sırtını yatıştırıcı şekilde okşadı. “Adı neydi?”

“Jimin—Park Jimin. Evlendikten sonra Kim Jimin olmuştu.”

“Keşke onunla tanışabilseydim. Tatlı birisi olduğuna eminim.” Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Öyleydi.” Jin gülümseyerek geri çekildi. “Bazen ölen ben olsaydım ve o hayatta kalsaydı ne olurdu merak ediyorum.”

“Neden bunu düşünüyorsun?”

“Dul kalan Omegalara nasıl davranıldığını biliyorsun, kimse onların ikinci düğümü olmak istemez. Alfaların özgür olması ve daha önce çiftleşmiş olmalarına rağmen farklı davranılması haksızlık.”

“Bunu bilmiyordum.”

“Umarım asla başına gelmez.” Jin gülümseyerek Sehun’un yüzünü okşadı. “Kai çok iyi birisi ve sevecen bir Alfa. Beraber uzun yıllar mutlu olmanız için dua edeceğim.” İçtenlikle söyledi.

Sehun, Alfanın gözlerindeki samimiyete görüyordu. “Teşekkürler.” Dokunuşa kendini bıraktı.

Kai babasının ofisinden çıktığında Sehun ve Jin’in etkileşimini gördü. Sahiplenici yönü aklını çelmeye çalışsa bile gülümsemeden edemedi. Jin’in çok kötü şeyler atlattığını biliyordu ve onun birisine açıldığını görmek tamamen güvendiği anlamına geliyordu.

Sehun Alfasının varlığını hissedince gözlerini açtı ve sırıtarak onlara katılması için yanlarına çağırdı. Kai gülümseyerek elini salladı, Sehun ayağa kalktı ve öpmek için kocasına gitti. Kaynanasının seslendiğini duyunca yarı yolda durup döndü. “Efendim anne?”

“Buraya gel tatlım. Sana göstermek istediğim bir şey var.” Eliyle çağırarak cevapladı.

Sehun kaynanasının yanına mutfağa giderken Kai’in bakışlarını sırtında hissedebiliyordu.

_’Yürürken kalçanı kaldırmayı kes.’_ Kai bağları arasından konuştu.

Sehun durup kocasına döndü. _’Kaldırmıyorum.’_ Karşı çıkarak yoluna devam etti.

_’Oh tanrım, kaldırıyorsun. Bak, yine yapıyorsun işte.’_

“Yapmıyorum dedim.” Seslice söylediğinde Jin kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Ne oldu tatlım?” Bayan Kim damadına sordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Yok, bir şey, anne. Kai aptalca bir şey diyordu.” Dedi.

“Ne? Aptalca mı? Cidden mi? Anne, yürürken kalçasını kaldırıyor—o kalçayı sadece benim görmem lazım. Başkalarına güzelliğini göstermesini istemiyorum.” Kai homurdandı.

“Aman tanrım!” Sehun utanarak yüzünü kapattı.

Jin gülmeye başlarken Bayan Kim başını iki yana salladı. “Onu utandırmayı bırak, Kai.” Diye azarladı.

“Anne, ben ciddiyim.” Kai karşı çıktı.

“Pekâlâ, öyle olabilir ancak hamile olduğu için bedenin bazı yerleri kendiliğinden genişliyor—kötü bir şey değil yine de.” Oğluna söyledi.

“Yengem haklı. Kalçası ve baldırları daha büyük ve daha yuvarlak görünüyor.” Kai sırıttı. “Diğer bir deyişle daha seksi olmuş.” Jin şakayla göz kırptı.

“Vay be, o yuvarlaklara dokunup hissetmek istiyorum.” Kai sırıtarak cevapladı.

“Oh tanrım.” Sehun utanmaz Alfayı görmezden gelerek mutfağa girdi.

Jin başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

** _26 Hafta Sonra_ **

** **

Sehun odalarındaki koltuğa oturuyordu, elindeki kitap aniden kayarak yere düştü. Bir süre yerdeki kitaba baktı ve sonra eğilip almaya çalıştı ancak başaramadı. Şiş karnı ona engel oluyordu.

Hüsranla inleyerek elini saçlarının arasından geçirdi. Elinden kayan kitaba aniden kızmaya başladı. Kocasının duş aldığı banyoya baktı ve sonra gözleri yanmaya başladı. Daha fazla dayanamıyordu; yaşlar gözlerinden akmaya başlamıştı ve bacakları uyuşmuştu. Tanrım, ayaktayken onları göremiyordu bile. Bazen iyi bir uykuya ihtiyacı olduğunda bebek sürekli tekmeliyordu ve saatlerce oturup geçmesini bekliyordu.

Ruh halleri ise—bu konuyu girmemek gerekiyordu. Kitabı alamadığı için ağladığı gibiydi aynı. Sehun kendisini dengesizleştiren hamilelik hormonlarına küfretti.

O sırada banyonun kapısı açıldı ve tazelenmiş Kai beline doladığı havluyla çıktı. Sehun artık beline havlu dolayamıyordu. Her zaman bornoz kullanmak zorunda kalıyordu ve Kai’yi şu anda böyle görmek kıskanmasına neden oldu.

Kai kocasının ağladığını fark edince donup kaldı; Omega zarar gördü diye kalbi tekledi. Üç uzun adımda Sehun’un yanına vardı. “Bebeğim.” Diye seslendi. Sehun başını kaldırarak yaşlı gözlerle Alfasına baktı.

“Sorun ne?” Kai endişeyle sordu. Elleri Sehun’un karnına gitti, Omegasını ağlatan sorunun orada olup olmadığını hissetmeye çalışıyordu.

Ancak sorun o değil gibiydi. Bebek mükemmel bir durumdaydı ve Kai neresinin acıdığını bulmak ve bağları sayesinde acıyı geçirmek için Sehun’un bedenine dokunmaya başladı. Aynı anda Omeganın ipeksi saçlarını okşuyordu.

“Bu.” Sehun yerdeki kitabı işaret etti. “Okuyordum ve sonra aniden elimden kaydı. Yerden almaya çalıştım ama alamadım. Şuradaki ağırlık yüzünden.” Burnunu çekerek şiş karnını işaret etti.

Kai ağzını kapatarak kahkahasını gizledi. Sehun’un bir kitap yüzünden ağladığına inanamıyordu. Kocasını dengesizleştiren hamilelik hormonlarını nasıl unutabilirdi.

“Sehun, sakin ol.” Karnını yeniden okşadı. “Bu bir şey değil, bizim bebeğimiz, mutluluğumuz.” Karnını okşamaya devam ederek söyledi. Sehun’un gözlerini kırpıştırdığını görünce kıkırdadı.

Omeganın alnını öptükten sonra eğilerek karnını öptü ve içinde yeşeren canı hissetmeye çalışarak alnını sıcak tenine yasladı.

“Çok sevileceksin.” Diye fısıldadı. Bebeğin tekmelediğini hissedince güldü. Kai hiç bu kadar mutlu olmamıştı.

“Büyüyeceksin, güzel ve sağlıklı olacaksın. Seni her şeyimizle seveceğiz.” Karnını yeniden öptü.

Sehun kıkırdayarak sevgiyle Kai’in saçlarını okşuyordu.

O sırada kapı açıldı. Jin stresli bir halde girişte dikilmiş duruyordu.


	22. 22.Bölüm

“Hyung!” Kai ayaklandı.

“Kai, bu şekilde girdiğim için özür dilerim. Çok önemli, bir rüya gördüm. Çok kötü bir rüya.” Jin endişeyle konuşuyordu ve alt dudağını ısırdı. “İtalya’ya gitme.” Dedi.

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Ne? Neden? Üç gün içinde gitmem lazım ve cayamam. Bu şirket için çok önemli bir anlaşma. Babamın yolculuk yapacak durumu yok. Ben varisi olduğum için gitmem çok doğal.”

Kim Junmyeon bir gün önce küçük bir kaza geçirmişti. Yeni yatırımcılarla anlaşmak için İtalya’daki bu önemli toplantıya katılması gerekiyordu ancak bacağındaki yara nedeniyle gidemiyordu—kurt olduğu için kendiliğinden iyileşmişti ancak öteki yöneticiler bunu bilmediğinden evde kalıp dinleniyormuş gibi yapması gerekiyordu. Aslında keyif çatıp karısıyla vakit geçiriyordu. Kai yöneticilerin oyuyla babası yerine Kore Branşının başkanı atanmıştı.

Kai ve Jongin mezun olmuşlardı ve ikisi de şirkette çalışıyordu.

Toplantı sadece birkaç günlüğüneydi. İki hafta içinde doğuracak hamile bir kocası olmasına rağmen, gitmesi gerekiyordu çünkü babası topluma kurt olduğunu açıklayamazdı. Lanet olsun, aile sırrı gizli kalmalıydı.

“Kâhin olmadığımı biliyorum ve sana mantıklı gelmeyebilir ancak babamda olduğu gibi gerçekleşen rüyalar görüyorum. Sonra bu sabah rüyamda seni kanlar içinde gördüm.”

Kai güldü. “Ben bir kurdum hyung. Yaralansam bile doğal olarak hemen iyileşirim.”

“Bunu biliyorum Kai. Sen normal bir kurt değilsin, gerçek bir Alfasın. İkna olmadığını biliyorum ama Kai lütfen—“

Kai yaklaşarak Jin’e sarıldı ve sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. “Benim için endişelendiğini biliyorum. Ama o bir rüya hyung, babana olduğu gibi gerçekleşmeyecek. Sorun değil. Ben iyi olacağım. Bana hiçbir şey olmayacak. Sakin ol, tamam mı?” kuzeninin sırtını okşadı.

Sehun sessizce onları izliyordu. Bu durumda ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Eşine kötü bir şey olacağını sezmiş olsaydı inanırdı. Ancak hiçbir şey hissetmediği için kocasının iyi olacağından emindi.

Jin derince iç çekerek geri çekildi ve başını sallayarak odadan istemeyerek ayrıldı.

Kai dikkatini somurtan eşine verdi. Kitabı yerden alarak Omegasına verdi. Omega sırıtarak Kai’in dudaklarını öptü.

“Bebek odası.” Kai, Jin onları bölmemiş gibi ona hatırlattı. Bir rüyanın gerçek olacağını düşünmekten çok bebek odasını boyamak gibi daha önemli işleri vardı.

Sehun bebek odası lafını duyunca genişçe sırıttı. Sehun beş aylık olduğundan beri bunu tartışıp planlıyorlardı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Ertesi gün Kai kendisini bebek odasını boyamaya adadı. Sehun’un dinlenmesi ve hiçbir iş yapmaması gerektiği konusunda ısrarcıydı. Kai’in öncelikli işi Omegasına bakmak ve rahatından emin olmaktı.

Sehun bir tabak kuru ananasla odanın ortasına oturmuş kocasının çalışmasını izliyordu. Yeşil dokunuşlarla açık mavide karar kılmışlardı. Bebeklerinin gözleri için çok parlak olmayacak ve onu uyutacak bir renkti.

Kai her beş dakikada bir kocası iyi mi diye kontrol ediyordu ve gözlerini üzerinden ayırmıyordu.

Omega boyanın nasıl olmasını istediğini anlatarak ona emirler yağdırıyordu. Şu anda Kai aralarında kimin Alfa olduğunu merak ediyordu. Ancak Sehun normal bir Omega değildi. Kai tabii ki Omegasının istediğini yapacaktı.

Kai son duvarı tamamlarken Sehun’un uykusu gelmişti. Ona bakmak için döndüğünde bunu fark ederek başını iki yana salladı ve merdivenden inerek Omegayı odalarına taşıdı. Onu yatırdıktan sonra gidecekken Sehun bileğini tuttu.

“Sarıl bana.” Sessizce mırıldandı.

“Çok isterdim ama boyayı bitirmem ve duş almam lazım, tamam mı?”

Sehun isteksizce başını salladı ve Kai’in elini bıraktı. Kai eğilerek Omeganın dudaklarını öptü ve odadan çıktı.

Dakikalar sonra Kai odaya döndüğünde Sehun kucağında dizüstü bilgisayarla yatak başlığına yaslanmış, oturduğunu gördü. Burnunu sevimli bir şekilde kırıştırmıştı. Kai uyumak yerine ne yaptığını merak ediyordu.

“Bebeğim!” seslenince Sehun başını kaldırdı. “Ne yapıyorsun? Dinlenmen gerekiyordu.”

“Biliyorum ama birkaç gün sonra sınavım var. Tamamen unutmuşum, az önce hatırladım o yüzden beynime bir şeyler sokmaya çalışıyorum.” Sehun eğitime evden devam ediyordu. Son dört aydır sınavlarına online olarak katılıyordu. Kai hamile kocasının kampüste dolaşmasını uygun bulmuyordu o yüzden bunu önerdiğinde Junmyeon, her zamanki gibi mükemmel bir baba olarak, Rektör’le konuşmayı kabul etmişti hemen.

Böylece Sehun uyumak yerine dizüstü bilgisayarı ve okuma gözlüklerine kalmıştı.

Kai iç çekerek duş almaya gitti. Sehun’u şu andaki işiyle baş başa bırakmaya karar verdi.

Banyodan pijamalarıyla çıktığında doğruca yatağa gitti ve eşinin kucağındaki dizüstü bilgisayarı aldı.

“Kaiiii.” Sehun sızlandı.

“Olmaz.” Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Uyuman lazım. Eminim sınavda iyi yapacaksın.” Sehun’un kalbini eriten tatlı gülümsemesiyle cevapladı.

Omega iç çekerek Kai’in kendini yatırmasına ve soluna yastık sıkıştırmasına izin verdi. Kai sonra yanına uzanarak ona sarıldı ve avucunu kocasının karnına yasladı. Omeganın boynunu öperken karnını okşuyordu.

Sehun Alfasının sıcaklığıyla iç çekti. “Seni seviyorum.” Parmaklarını kenetleyerek söyledi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum bebeğim.” Kai sözlerini öpücükle mühürledi ve birbirlerinin kollarında uykuya daldılar.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin gece yarısı ona yanlış giden bir şeylerin olduğunu söyleyen içgüdülerinin sayesinde uyanmıştı. Hemen eşine döndü; yatakta kıvranıyordu ve alnı terden sırılsıklamken yüzü buruşmuştu.

Alfanın kendine gelmesi bir saniye sürdü; beyni endişeli ve sevecen moda geçmişti, kalbi teklerken Luhan’a uzandı.

Omega hâlâ uykuda gibi görünüyordu. Jongin eşini korkutmak istemeyerek nazikçe sarstı. “Luhan.” Omegaya korkusunu belli etmemeye çalışarak alçak sesle seslendi.

Luhan titreyerek uyandı. Gözleri kocaman açılarak Jongin’i aradı ve önünde olduğunu görünce tişörtüne asıldı.

Jongin ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Elini Luhan’ın anına koydu ve sıcaklığı hissetti.

Luhan acı çekiyor gibiydi. Kıvranarak Jongin’in kalbini sızlatan hıçkırıklar koyuveriyordu. Omegası hiç iyi değildi. Bebeğin iyi olup olmadığına bakmak için elini Luhan’ın karnına koydu ancak bebek de stresliydi ve sürekli tekmeliyordu. Paniklemeye başladı fakat şu anda olabildiğinde sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu.

“Tatlım, Luhan. Sorun ne? Neren ağrıyor?” endişeyle sordu.

Luhan tek kelime edemeyerek tişörtünü sıktırdı.

“Bebeğim, sana yardım edebilmem için söylemen lazım.” Jongin Omeganın stresini hissedebiliyordu ancak tam olarak neyi olduğunu anlayamıyordu.

Luhan acıyla kıvranarak düzensiz soluklar alıyordu. Eliyle etrafı yokladığını görünce Jongin kendi elini uzattı ve Omega elini tutarak sertçe sıktırdı.

Luhan konuşamadığı için telepatilerini kullanmaya karar verdi. _’Kasıl—malar.’_

Jongin Omeganın ne dediğini kavrayamayarak Luhan’ın yüzüne baktı. “Ne dedin bebeğim?”

“Kasılmalar.” Luhan sonunda fısıldadı.

Anında ne olduğunu anladığında Jongin telaşla yataktan çıktı ve Luhan’ı nazikçe kucağına alarak merdivenlerden inmeye başladı. Jin’in adını bağırıyordu.

Jin adını duyunca hemen Jongin’in yanına koştu ve kollarındaki inleyen Luhan’a tek bakışla doğumun başladığını anlaması bir oldu. Hızlıca elini Luhan’ın karnına koydu ve Omeganın çabalarını hissetti. “Bebek geliyor.” Dedi.

“Ne? Ama daha suyu gelmedi.” Jongin şaşkınca mırıldandı. Doktor olmamasına rağmen şifacı olduğu için yeterince biliyordu. Omeganın doğurması için suyunun patlaması gerekiyordu.

“Biliyorum, endişelenme. Her an olacağını hissedi—“

“Kahretsin, oldu bile.” Jongin eşinin suyunun geldiğini hissederek Jin cümlesini tamamlayamadan konuştu.

“Acele edelim o zaman.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

O şekilde hastaneye koşturdular ve bir saat sonra Jongin oğlunu kucağına almıştı. Luhan ise dinleniyordu.

Jin onları tebrik ederek diğerlerini bilgilendirdi.

Kim’ler haberi alır almaz hastaneye koşturdular.

Sehun hastaneye varınca doğruca ağabeyine koştu ve bir süre onunla kaldıktan sonra yeğenini öyle görmeye karar verdi.

Kollarındaki bebeğe bakarken Sehun bir an önce Kai’in bebeğini kucağına almayı diliyordu. Gülümseyerek bebeğinin alnını öptü ve onu Oh’lara verdi. İlk torunlarını hevesle karşılaşmışlardı.

Kim ailesinin her üyesi aileye yeni katılan üyeyi görmeye gelmişti—Kris, Chanyeol ve oğulları Stephen da dâhil. (Stephen yeni bebekten iki ay büyüktü.) Krystal de yeni ebeveynleri tebrik etmek için uğramıştı, hâlâ bekârdı ve gerçek eşini bulamamıştı.

Luhan bir gün sonra hastaneden taburcu oldu. Kai’in İtalya’ya gideceği günle aynı gündü.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Alfa pirinç kekini yiyen eşine bakıyordu bir süredir. Kocasını bir saniyeliğine olsun yalnız bırakmak istemiyordu ama diğeri bu durumda yolculuk edemezdi. Onsuz geçireceği iki gün bağlandıklarından beri hayatının en kötü günleri olacaktı.

Kai valizini topladığında eşine yaklaştı ve Omega başını kaldırınca Kai’in kalbi sıkıştı. Ağlamak üzereydi. “Seni özleyeceğim.” Dedi.

Sehun gülümseyerek Alfayı kravatından kendine çekti ve dudaklarını öptü. “Ben de seni özleyeceğim.” Öpücükleri arasında mırıldandı.

Kai gülümseyerek geri çekildi ve gitmek için döndü.

Sehun koca karnıyla cebelleşerek ayağa kalktı.

Kai kapıya vardığında Omegasının kollarının beline dolandığını hissetti. Kendisine arkadan sarılan Omeganın karnını sırtında hissedebiliyordu. Alfa iç çekerek döndü ve Sehun’un şakağını öptü. “Beni her beş dakikada bir ara, anladın mı?”

“Anlaşıldı kaptan.” İkisi de kıkırdaştılar.

“Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Kai cevaplayarak elini Omeganın karnına koydu. “Baba seni de çok seviyor. İyi bir çocuk ol ve appayı üzme, tamam mı?” bebek tekmeleyerek cevap verdi ve Kai sırıttı. “İşte benim oğlum.”

Sehun kıkırdadı ve Kai yeniden öptükten sonra odadan çıktı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Birkaç saat sonra Sehun oturma odasına oturuyordu. Ayaklarını sehpaya yaslamıştı ve Jin ayaklarına masaj yaparken haberleri izliyorlardı. O sırada hissetti.

Kalbine yüzlerce keskin bir bıçak saplanıyormuş gibi bir acıydı. Tişörtünün önünü tuttu. Teninden soğuk terler akarken dünyanın döndüğünü hissediyordu ve aniden nefes alamadı. Ruhu göğsünden zorla çıkarılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu—içinde bir şeyler bozuluyordu. Sanki bağı gibiydi.

Jin Omeganın acısından habersizce kanalı değiştirdi ve karşısına çıkan haberden dolayı ayaklandı, dengesini kaybedecekti. Gözleri hızla hamile Omegaya döndü; hâlâ hissettiği inanılmaz acıyla boğuşuyordu Sehun.

Sehun’un bakışları o sırada televizyona döndü ve haber başlığını okuyabildi. “H-Hyung, N-Ne diyor bu haberler? A-Anlayamıyorum.” Mırıldandı. Göğsü iyice sıkışıyordu.

Jin tam olarak ne olduğunu anlayarak Sehun’u sakinleştirmeye çalıştı; elini tutarak sinirlerini yatıştırmak için ovuşturuyordu. O sırada Jongin koşturarak merdivenleri indi ve uzun adımlarla yanına geldi. İtalya’ya uçan Kim özel uçağının—Kai’in olduğu uçağın— düştüğü haberini aldıktan sonra Sehun’u görmeye gelmiş olmalıydı.

“Sehun.” Uzanarak seslendi.

“B-Ben yapamıyorum—K-Kai’yi hissedemiyorum. Bağımızı hissedemiyorum. Kopmuş gibi.” Telaşla yüzlerine bakarak cevap arıyordu. Jongin yavaşça başını iki yana salladı. “HAYIR—HAYIR—HAYIRRRRRRRRR.” Sehun çığlık attı. “Kai, beni bırakamazsın. Beni bırakamazsın.” Histeri krizine giriyordu ve bir anda dünyası karardı.


	23. 23.Bölüm

Luhan odasında haberleri izledikten sonra kucağında bebeğiyle merdivenleri indi. Kardeşinin Jin’in kollarında hareketsiz yattığını görünce kalbi acı verici bir şekilde sıkıştı. Jin hızlıca onu dışarıya götürüyordu.

Herkes parçalanmış gibiydi. Bayan Kim kocasına sarılmış hıçkırıklarla sarsılırken kocası sessizce ağlarken sakinliğini korumaya çalışıyordu. Jongin kocasına omzuna dokunana kadar orada öylece donup kalmıştı.

Alfa dokunuşu hissedince irkildi ve Jin’in Sehun’u götürdüğünü fark etti. Hızlıca dönüp arkalarından gitti.

Luhan peşlerinden gidecekken Jongin onu durdurdu. “Hayır, sen bebekle evde kal. Annemin yanında birisine ihtiyacı var.” Dedikten sonra Luhan’ın cevabını beklemeden gitti. Kalbi attığı her adımla sıkışıyordu.

_’Bu doğru olamaz. Bir hata olmalı. Kai ölemez. O gerçek bir Alfa, ölemez. Hamile eşini savunmasız bırakamaz. Hayır, hayır, beni bırakamaz.’_ Jongin bu cümleleri aklından tekrar edip duruyordu.

Sehun hastane yolunda kendine geldiğinde suyu geldi ve doğumu başladı. Acıyla inleyerek kıvranıyordu.

Jin, Junmyeon ve Jongin onu ellerinden geldiğince sakinleştirmeye çalışıyorlardı ancak Omeganın acısına bakınca başaramıyorlardı.

“Hyung. Doğum yapacak.” Jongin panikle söyledi.

“Biliyorum.” Jin gaza bastı.

“Çok erken değil mi? Daha iki haftası vardı.” Dedi Junmyeon.

“Biliyorum.” Jin aynı şekilde cevapladı.

“Hyung, lütfen mantıklı bir şeyler söyle.”

Jin iç çekerek Jongin’in kollarındaki Omegaya baktı. “İyi olacak, bunu yapabilir.” Daha çok kendini telkin ediyor gibiydi.

“Jin acele et, onu kaybedeceğiz.” Sehun çığlık atınca Junmyeon yeğenine söyledi.

“Azıcık daha, neredeyse geldik.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Hastane giriş kapısı açıldı ve Sehun hızlıca doğumhaneye götürüldü. Sağa sola emirler yağdıran sesler vardı, hemşireler talimatları veriyordu ve hepsi Sehun’un kulağına anlamsız geliyordu.

Birisi Jin’in eline ameliyat önlüğünü verdi ve Jin hızlıca sterilize olarak üzerini değiştirip doğumhaneye girdi.

İçeri girdiğinde Jin’in bakışları hâlâ acıdan kıvranan Sehun’un üzerindeydi. Güçlü kasılmalar sırasında derin nefesler almaya çalışıyordu ve teni terden parlıyordu. Tekrar tekrar Kai’in adını sayıklarken saçları alnına yapışmıştı.

Jin olabildiğince duygusal davranmamaya çalıştı. Sehun’un yanında olması ve bebeği doğurtması gerekiyordu.

Hemşirelerden birisi koluna dokundu. “Doktor Kim, yardımınıza ihtiyacı var.” Diye hatırlattı.

Jin kısaca başını salladı ve sonunda aklının ve bedeninin kontrolünü eline alarak Sehun’a yaklaştı. Eğilerek Omeganın kulağına yatıştırıcı sözler fısıldadı ve Sehun’un ayaklarının ucuna geçerek eldivenlerini düzeltip deliğini inceledi. “Sehun, bebeğin başını görebiliyorum. Ikınman lazım, tamam mı? Biraz daha.”

Sehun hemşirelerden birinin elini tuttu. “Kocam, kocamı getirin. Onsuz yapamam.” Diyebildi.

Hemşire Jin’e baktı ve Jin başını salladı. “Jongin’i getirin. Kokularını fark edecek durumda değil.” Jin hemşirenin kulağına fısıldadı.

Dakikalar sonra Jongin önlüğünü giymiş halde içeri girdi ve hızlıca Sehun’un yanına giderek elini tuttu.

“Kai?” Omega seslendi.

Jongin, Omeganın önünde dağılmamak için kendini tutuyordu. O daha çok acı çekiyordu. “Buradayım, nefes al bebeğim.” Sehun dediğini yaptı. “Evet, harika gidiyorsun. İşte böyle, biraz daha ıkınman lazım, hımm?”

Sehun gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı ve Jongin’in elini sıktırdı.

Omega artık elinden geldiğince ıkınıyordu ve kasları acı verici bir şekilde kasılırken inliyordu. Her denemesinde hızlı nefesler alıyordu ve ağlamanın eşiğindeydi.

Jongin elini dudaklarına götürerek cesaretlendirici öpücükler kondurdu. Omeganın tenine yatıştırıcı sözler mırıldanıyordu.

Bir saat geçtiğinde Sehun hâlâ ıkınıyordu. İki ve üç saat daha geçmişti ancak Sehun tükenmek üzereydi. Göz kapakları kapanıyordu ve bakışları odaklı değildi—ıkınmaya devam ediyordu ancak şu anda hiç gücü kalmamıştı.

Jin başka bir doktor daha çağırdı ve o güçleriyle bebeği iterken yardımcı olmasını istedi. ( Kurtlar için özel bir klinikte çalışıyordu o yüzden hepsi yeteneklerini biliyorlardı. Aslında bu klinikteki her doktor ve hemşire kurttu. Yüksek hükümet yetkilileri türlerinin yararı için buna dahildiler. Junmyeon da dâhil.)

Sehun bu durumda Jongin’in varlığını artık hissedemiyor gibiydi o yüzden Jin ona dışarı çıkmasını söyledi. Jongin tereddütle doğumhaneyi terk etti ve Jin, Sehun’un yanına gelerek boynuna masaj yaptı. Omeganın bedeni kendini salmıştı ve sonra Jin avucunu karnına koydu. Elinden parlak bir ışık yayılırken daha sert bastırdı.

“Tamam Sehun. Bir kez daha ıkınmanı istiyorum.”

Sehun tüm gücüyle ıkındı ve karnındaki sert baskının yardımıyla bebek ağlayarak dünyaya geldiğini duyurdu.

Tüm hemşireler ve doktorlar gülümsüyordu. Jin bebeğin poposuna hafifçe vurdu. “Seni küçük velet, appana çok zor zamanlar yaşattın.” Bebek cevap olarak daha sesli ağlamaya başladı.

Bebek yıkanırken Sehun kendinden geçmişti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Bayan Oh yeni torununa sarılırken daha çok ağlıyordu.

Kim Junmyeon telefonda bazı kişilerle görüşürken Jongin oturmuş, boş boş tavana bakıyordu.

Sonra Jin gelerek Sehun’un uyuduğunu haber verdi.

Bayan Oh bebeği isteyince Jongin’e verdi ve bekleme odasında sessizce oturan kocasının yanına gitti.

Jongin gözyaşlarını tutamayarak bebeğe bakarak sessiz sözler veriyordu.

Jin kuzeninin omzunu sıvazladı. “Özür dilerim Jongin. Keşke Kai beni dinleseydi.” Durup gözyaşlarını sildi. “Çok özür dilerim. Gerçekten üzgünüm.”

“Senin hatan değildi hyung.” Jongin fısıldadı.

“Biliyorum ama onu durdurmak için daha çok çabalamalıydım.”

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. “Kai’yi iyi tanıyorsun. Dinlemeyecekti. Böyle şeylere inanmıyor.” Küçük oğlanı Jin’e verdi.

Jin iç çekerek bebeği kucağına aldı ve başını destekleyerek onu kendine çekti.

Bebek birkaç kez tekmeleyerek sızlandı ve Jin’in kalbi göğsüne sığmıyor gibiydi. Bu değerli hayatı kendininkinin pahasına koruyacağına, onu seveceğine ve ona bir baba gibi bakacağına yemin etti.

“Seni seveceğim ve koruyacağım, minik adam. Babanın yokluğunu asla hissetmeyeceksin. Söz veriyorum.” Fısıldayarak bebeğin alnını öptü.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun hastane odasında tek başına uyandı ve eli hızlıca karnına gitti. Düzdü, yani gerçekten doğurmuştu. Düşündüğü gibi rüya değildi. gülümseyerek küçük oğlunun kime benzediğini ve Kai’in bebeği kucağına alınca ne hissedeceğini—

“Kai!” Sehun mırıldandı. Doğum yaptığı gerçekse o zaman Kai de—

Farkındalık üzerine çarparken aralarındaki bağı hissedemiyordu. Hiçbir şey yoktu. Sanki daha önce hiç var olmamış gibiydi.

Kalbi göğsünde acıyla sıkışıyordu. Bu nasıl olabilirdi? Birkaç saat önce Kai capcanlı ve hayattaydı, kocasına sarılıyordu ancak şimdi gitmişti. “Hayır, hayır, lütfen, hayır, lütfen Kai. Bana geri dön lütfen. Seni seviyorum. Yapamam, sensiz yaşayamam.” Sehun hıçkırıklara boğuldu. Kalbi acıyla sıkışıyordu, bir eşi kaybetmenin nasıl bir şey olduğunu hiç düşünmezdi. Canı yanıyordu, o kadar çok yanıyordu ki… Her şeyin durmasını, bunun bir kâbus olmasını ve uyandığında Kai’in yanında her zamanki gibi kendisine sarıldığını görmek istiyordu.

Ancak maalesef boşluk gerçekti. Kai gitmişti ve Sehun onsuz yaşayamazdı. Yapamazdı, gerçekten yapamazdı. Dayanılmayacak kadar çok canı yanıyordu.

Sehun yavaşça ayağa kalktı; bir yanı ölmüş, sanki ruhu kaybolmuş gibi hissediyordu.

Sehun yavaşça odadan çıktı ve etrafı inceleyince çok fazla kişinin olmadığını fark etti. Sadece birkaç hemşire ve doktor dolanıyordu.

Yorgun bacaklarını sürükleyerek merdivenlere ulaştı. Yaşlar gözünden durmaksızın akarken çatı katına varana kadar durmadı. Boştu ve kenara ulaşana kadar yavaşça ilerledi, korkuluğa tırmandı.

Boş boş gökyüzüne bakarken zamanın donmasını diliyordu. Kai olmadan yaşayamazdı. Alfaya duyduğu aşk hiçbir zaman bitmeyecekti. Bunun tek yolu hayatını sonlandırmaktı. Anılarla yaşayamazdı, yapamazdı, böylesi bir hayat çok acı vericiydi. Kalbi attığı sürece Kai her atışında olacaktı; en iyi yol kalbinin atışlarını sonlandırmaktı.

Kai her şeyiydi. Kai’in olmadığı bir hayat istemiyordu. Bakışlarını aşağıya çevirdiğinde geçip giden arabalar oyuncak gibi görünüyordu ve kafasını kaldırdığında karşıdaki Han Nehri’ni görebiliyordu. Kai ve hayatını sonlandırmak istediği anılarını aklına doluşuyordu. Ancak şu anda onu kimse kurtaramazdı—tanrım, kurtarılmak bile istemiyordu. Avuçlarıyla göğsünü ovuşturarak acıyı hafifletmeye çalıştı ancak işe yaramadığı gibi daha da katlanıyordu.

“Sensiz ben kaybolurum Kai. Bunu sensiz yapamam. Nasıl yapa—“ daha çok ağlamaya başladı. “—neler yaşayacağımı düşünmeden nasıl öylece ölebilirsin? Sensiz yaşamak istemiyorum. Lütfen bana seni görebileceğime dair ufacık bir umut ver. Lütfen Kai.” Parmaklarını saçlarının arasına soktu ve acı dolu bir çığlık attı.

“Keşke tüm anılarımı, tüm dokunuşlarını silebilseydim. Çünkü çok, çok fazla canımı yakıyorlar. Böyle yaşayamam. Benim için çok ağır.” Yeniden çığlık attı. “Yapamam, yapamam, yapamam. Ben kırıldım Kai. Böyle devam edemem.”

Sadece ölmek ve eşine öbür hayatında katılmak istiyordu. Kai’in olduğu yere gitmek istiyordu. Şu anda ölüm tek çözümdü, acılarını dindirecek tek şeydi ve eşine kavuşmasını sağlayacak tek yoldu.

Sehun sağ ayağını ileriye atarken gözyaşları durmaksızın yüzünden akıyor ve görüşünü bulandırıyordu. Elli altıncı kattan atlamak üzereyken bir el elini tuttu ve kalbi tekledi. “Kai!” seslenerek arkasını döndüğünde Jin’le karşılaştı.

Sehun kırmızı, şiş gözlerle ona bakıyordu ve Jin’in yüzü de yaşlarla kaplanmıştı. Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdığında Jin’in kollarındaki kundağı gördü. Kundağa dikkatle bakıyordu ve o sırada anladı; bebeğiyle hiç tanışmamıştı ve Kai’in bebeğinin neye benzediğini görmeden hayatını sonlandırmak üzereydi.

“Tatlı, masum bir bebek ve Kai’ye çok benziyor.” Jin bebekle Sehun’a bakarak söyledi. “Ama senin burnunu ve güzel dudaklarını almış. Geri kalan her yeri Kai. Esmer teni bile.” Jin ağlayan bebeğe baktı. “Appasıyla buluşmak istiyor, senin onu kucağına almanı istiyor.” Yutkundu. “Bunu ona yapamazsın Sehun. Onu sen de bırakamazsın.” Jin gözyaşları akarken söyledi.

Ve işte böyleydi.

Sehun aşağıya indi ve titrek kollarını uzattı. Jin tereddüt etmeden ona bebeği verdi.

Bebeği göğsüne çekerek durmak bilmeyen yaşlarla yüzüne baktı.

Jin gözyaşlarını silerek baba ve oğlunu sempati dolu bakışlarla izliyordu. Bir saniye geç kalsa Sehun’u kaybedecek olacağına inanamıyordu. Sehun atlayıp ölebilirdi ve bu düşünce onu kemiklerine kadar korkuyla sızlatıyordu. Sehun’u seviyordu—evet, bunu sonunda fark etmişti. Mümkün olmayabileceğini bilmesine rağmen onu korumak ve iyileştirmek istiyordu. Ancak deneyecekti ve kırgın, kaybolmuş Sehun’un yanında olacaktı.

Jin, Sehun’un bebeğin yüzüne öpücükler kondurmasını ve özürler dilemesini izliyordu. Sehun’un acılarını öperek geçirebilmeyi dilerdi. Omeganın huzura kavuşmasını ve bir gün yeniden mutluluğu bulmasını içten istiyordu. Belki yakında olmayabilirdi ancak Sehun’a mutluluğu bulduracaktı. Bu kendi hayatından vazgeçmek uğruna olsa bile Sehun mutlu olduğu sürece bunu yapacaktı.

Bir süre daha Omeganın yanında kalmak istiyordu. Başından beri Sehun’a karşı olan hislerine engel olamıyordu. Kalbinde uzun zamandır bir savaş vardı ve Sehun bir anda ortaya çıkarak eşini kaybettikten sonra yarattığı tüm duvarları yıkmıştı.

_Söz veriyorum bunu aşmana yardım edeceğim. Bana güvenebilirsin. Sana dayanak olacağım. Elimde değil, seni seviyorum. Sevmemeye çalışsam bile seni istiyorum Sehun ve bazen sensiz ölecekmişim gibi hissediyorum. İlk başta benim olmasan bile, bu yüzden senin yanında kaldım. Sadece seni uzaktan görebilmek için annemden ve oğlumdan uzaklaştım. Eşini kaybettiğin için çok üzgünüm. Kai için gerçekten üzgünüm. Bir eşi kaybetmenin ne demek olduğunu iyi biliyorum o yüzden bunu aşmana ve yaralarını iyileştirmene yardım etmek için bir süre daha burada kalacağım._

Sehun o sırada başını kaldırarak Jin’e baktı ve Alfa ona sarıldı. Bebek aralarındaydı ve yatıştırıcı bir şekilde Omeganın sırtını okşuyordu. “Kaybın için çok üzgünüm. Baş sağlığı dileklerimi kabul et lütfen.” diye fısıldadı.

Sehun kalp sızlatan bir inleme koyuverdi ve Jin’in tişörtüne tutunarak hıçkırmaya başladı.


	24. 24.Bölüm

** _18 AY SONRA_ **

Sehun öldüğüne inanmayarak bağları arasında iletişim kurmaya çalıştığı uzun bir inkâr döneminden sonra yavaşça Kai’in asla geri gelmeyeceğini kabullenmeye başlamıştı.

Kai’in cenazesine katılmayı reddetmişti. Ancak bu bir buçuk yıl önceydi ve şimdi sadece tek mutluluk kaynağı oğlu Jaein’e odaklanmış haldeydi. Ona huzur veren tek şeydi.

Kai’in ölümünden iki ay sonra Kim malikânesinden taşınmıştı ve Jin’in evinin bulunduğu aynı apartmanda tek başına yaşıyordu. (Jin de Sehun taşınmaya karar verince taşınmıştı ve Sehun’un karşısındaki evi almıştı.)

Sehun tek bir nedenden dolayı Kim malikânesinde yaşayamıyordu; Jongin. Diğeriyle aynı evde yaşayamıyordu çünkü ona her baktığında aklına direkt kocası Kai geliyordu.

Bazen Jongin’i görmenin eşine olan özlemini dindirebilmesini diliyordu ancak uzak durmak zayıf kalbi için en iyisiydi. Kim’ler kalması için ikna etmeye çalışmışlardı ancak Sehun reddetmişti ve neyse ki Junmyeon sıkıntılarını anlayarak ona bu lüks daireyi almıştı.

Sehun daireyi istediği için değil, ailesine yük olmamak için kabul etmişti. Yirmi bir yaşında olduğu için bağımsız olması gerektiğine inanıyordu. Ailesi yanlarına taşınması için ikna etmeye çalışmışlardı ancak onların teklifini de reddetmişti.

Hem Kim’ler hem de Oh’lar Jin’in Sehun’a yardım etmek için taşındığını duyunca tek başına yaşamasına izin vermişlerdi. En azından Omeganın yanında Jin varken güvende olacağını biliyorlardı. Sehun ve Jin’in yakın arkadaş olduklarını biliyorlardı.

Jongin ayda iki kez Omegayı ve yeğenini ziyarete geliyordu. Luhan ise haftada bir kez geliyordu.

Sehun üniversiteyi neredeyse bitirmişti, finallerine birkaç ay vardı ve çalışmasına yardımcı olduğu için Jin’e minnettardı yoksa çalışırken Jaein’le beraber kalmak zorunda kalacaktı.

Banka hesabı ağzına kadar doluydu. Kim’ler her ay ona ve Jae’ye para gönderiyordu. Hâlâ eşini kaybettiği keder dolu çemberin içindeydi ve çoğu gece ağlayarak uyuyordu.

Aynı birkaç gece önceki gibi. Gözlerinden akan yaşlarla alyansına bakıyordu. “Sana ikinci olduğunu hissettirdiysem eğer özür dilerim. Seni çok seviyorum Kai. Sana hak ettiğin aşkı en başında veremediğim için özür dilerim. Keşke seni bir kez daha görebilsem. Sadece bir kez. Seni memnun etmem ve benim için ne kadar değerli olduğunu gösterebilmem için bir şans daha ver.” Hıçkırdı ve yanında uyuyan Jaein’e bakarak daha çok ağlamaya başladı.

Oğlunun yüzünü okşadı. Jaein gerçekten de babasına çok benziyordu ve ne zaman küçük çocuğa baksa yüzüne bir gülümseme yayılıyordu. “Keşke oğlumuzu görebilecek kadar kalsaydın. O çok—“ hıçkırdı. “—sana çok benziyor Kai. Kai, seni o kadar çok seviyorum ki… Oh tanrım!” tişörtünü tuttu ve kalbinin acıyla sıkıştığı yeri ovaladı.

Oğlu için, Jin için mutlu olmaya gerçekten çok çalışıyordu. Evet, Jin bu davranışından dolayı yorulmayan ve sinirlenmeyen tek kişiydi. Her zaman Sehun’un yanındaydı. Omega ne zaman Alfanın gözlerine baksa kendi yüzünden çektiği acıyı görebiliyordu.

Jin onu mutlu etmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu ve Sehun bunun için gerçekten minnettardı ancak yapamıyordu. Bir yanı ölüyken yapamıyordu.

CD çaların kumandasını aldı ve açtı. En sevdiği şarkı (kocası öldüğünden beri) çalmaya başladı. Yatağa uzanarak oğlunu göğsüne çekti ve sözlerini dinlemeye başladı.

_Kendimi izliyorum._

_Sürükleniyorum._

_Çok karanlık bir görüştü._

_Kalamam._

_Geniş uzanıyorum._

_Düşmeden önce kendimi tutmaya çalışıyorum._

_Çok az, çok geç._

_Beni kurtarabilir misin?_

_Işığın üzerinde yürürken nereye gidiyoruz?_

_Gecenin kenarında kimi çağırıyoruz?_

_Taşı beni gözlerinden akan gözyaşı gibi._

_Sana verebileceğim tüm anılar,_

_Taşı onları seninle ve asla terk etmeyeceğim._

_Başımı eğeceğim._

_Ama ben başımı eğdiğimde,_

_Gitmeme izin verme!_

_Tut beni atan kalbinde._

_Gitmene izin vermeyeceğim._

_Sonsuza dek yeterli değil._

_Senin tarafındaki gölgelere başımı eğmeme izin ver._

_Gitmeme izin verme,_

_Tut beni atan kalbinde._

_Öyleyse izin ver zamanı dondurayım,_

_Soğuk dönmeden önce._

_Zaman gelir geçer,_

_Ve hayat devam eder._

_İşkenceci yıldızlar,_

_Her nefesi alıyorlar keşke tutsaydım._

_Kalbimdeki aşk,_

_Asla bitmiyor._

_Işığın üzerinde yürürken nereye gidiyoruz?_

_Gecenin kenarında kimi çağırıyoruz?_

_Taşı beni gözlerinden akan gözyaşı gibi._

_Sana tüm verebileceğim anılar,_

_Taşı onları seninle ve asla terk etmeyeceğim._

_Başımı eğeceğim._

_Ama ben başımı eğdiğimde,_

_Gitmeme izin verme!_

_Tut beni atan kalbinde._

_Gitmene izin vermeyeceğim._

_Sonsuza dek yeterli değil._

_Senin tarafındaki gölgelere başımı eğmeme izin ver._

_Gitmeme izin verme,_

_Tut beni atan kalbinde._

_Beni göremezsin,_

_Ama hala hissediyorsun._

_Sadece anılarında yaşarım._

_Demek istediğim bazı şeyler,_

_Senin her şeyin._

_Beni yere yatır._

_Götür beni oraya..._

_Gitmeme izin verme!_

_Tut beni atan kalbinde._

_Gitmene izin vermeyeceğim._

_Sonsuza dek yeterli değil._

_Senin tarafındaki gölgelere başımı eğmeme izin ver._

_Gitmeme izin verme,_

_Tut beni atan kalbinde._

Ne zaman dinlese Kai şarkıyı ona söylüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Üzücü bir şarkıydı ancak Sehun seviyordu. Gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı ve uyuyana kadar şarkıyı tekrar tekrar çaldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun tombul bir elin göğsüne vurmasıyla uyandı. Yavaşça gözlerini açarak oğluna baktı; bir eli göğsünde diğeri karnındaydı. “Ba! Ba!” Jae altı dişiyle sırıttı.

“Hayır, appa diyeceksin, appa. Appa, Jaein. Ben ba değilim, appayım.” Uykulu bir sesle söyledi.

Jaein çoğu zamanlar Sehun’a baba diye sesleniyordu. Bebek ilk kelimelerini söylemeye başladığından beri Sehun’a 20 kere falan appa demişti, çoğu zamanlarda baba diyordu. Sehun onu düzeltmeye çalışıyordu sürekli çünkü o ismin Kai için olduğuna inanıyordu. Oğlunun diğer babasını unutmasını istemiyordu. Onu hatırlamasını ve Kai’ye baba demesini istiyordu. Bu yüzden Kai ve Jongin’in arasındaki farkı göremeyecek kadar küçük olmasına rağmen Jaein’e sürekli babasının fotoğraflarını gösteriyordu.

“Ap—pa.” Jongin sızlanınca appası transından çıktı.

“İşte böyle! Ben appayım.” Oğlunun yanağını öptü.

Ayağa kalkarak oğlunu kucağına aldı ve banyoya gitti.

Jaein’in tulumunu giydirdiğinde kapı zili çaldı ve Sehun bu erken saatte kimin geldiğini bilerek gülümsedi. Kollarında heyecanla zıplayan oğluyla kapıya baktı.

“Günaydın.” Jin gülümseyerek selamladı ve Sehun’un yanağını öptü.

“Günaydın.” Sehun gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Jin’in her sabah ve her akşam onu yanağından öpmesi bir alışkanlık olmuştu.

Sehun başta tuhaf buluyordu ama en sonunda alışmıştı ve günlük dozunu almadan düzgünce çalışamıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Chi.” Jae kollarını Jin’e uzatarak bağırdı.

Diğeri kıkırdayarak çocuğu babasından aldı. “Beni özledin mi?” Jin, Jaein’e günlük öpücük dozunu vererek sordu.

Sehun kenara çekilerek Jin’e girmesini işaret etti. “Bu haftasonu boş musunuz merak ediyordum. Sizi alışverişe çıkarmak istiyorum. Oradan lunaparka gidebiliriz. Ne dersiniz?” Jin mutfağa doğru giderken sordu ve Jae düğmeleriyle oynuyordu.

“Harika olur. Aslında Jae’ye birkaç kıyafet almayı istiyordum. Çok hızlı büyüyor. Ama—“ Sehun buzdolabından yumurta almak için durakladı. “—her şeyi ben ödeyeceğim. Senin bir şey almana gerek olmadığını biliyorum. Sadece Jae’ye ve bana para harcamak istiyorsun. O yüzden bizim masraflarımızı ben ödeyeceğim.” Jin karşı çıkmak için ağzını açtı ama Sehun elini kaldırdı. “Cık cık, beni ekip Jae’yle tek başına gitmek istersen o başka.”

“Olmaz. En yakın arkadaşımı bırakmama imkân yok ve bu küçük meleğin benimle tek gitmesi imkânsız gibi bir şey.” Jin başını sallayarak söyledi ve Sehun güldü.

“Ee, kahvaltıda ne istersin?” Sehun yumurtaları tezgâha koyarak sordu.

“Yumurtalı tost ve küçük prensimiz için özel karışım.”

Sehun yeniden kıkırdadı. Jin yanındayken daha sık güldüğünü biliyordu ve yoldaşlığını seviyordu. Jin iyi bir arkadaş olmuştu. Sehun’un arkadaşım diyebileceği birkaç kişi vardı; Jin, Kris, eşi Chanyeol ve Krystal.

Kai’in ölümünden sonra dörtlü her zaman yanında olmuştu. Kris, Chanyeol ve Krystal’le ne zaman arkadaş olduklarını hatırlamıyordu ancak şaşırtıcı bir şekilde iyi geçiniyorlardı ve Jae, Stephen’la oynamaya bayılıyordu.

Bebekler birbirlerini seviyorlardı ve beraber vakit geçirebilmeleri için haftada bir-iki kez buluşuyorlardı.

“Yine yapıyorsun.” Jin’in sesi onu kendine getirdi.

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Neyi?”

“Dalıyorsun.”

“Oh, sadece Kris hyung, Chanyeol hyung ve küçük meleklerini düşünüyordum.” Gülümsedi.

Jin hımladı. “Ona iznin var.” Gülümseyerek ekledi. “Sana acı veren geçmişe gömülmeye iznin yok.” Sehun’a yaklaşarak sarıldı ve Omega karşılık verince aralarına sıkışan Jae kıkırdamaya başladı.

“Benim için çok değerlisin Hunnie. Seni üzgün görmekten nefret ediyorum.” Omeganın kulağına fısıldayınca Sehun titredi.

“Biliyorum.” Diye fısıldadı Sehun.

“Ap pa, chi Cho puchu.” Jae dikkatlerini çekti ve geri çekildiler.

Jae tezgâhtaki yumurtalara uzandı ve bu sırada neredeyse Jin’in kucağından düşecekti, Alfa onu zor yakaladı. “Kahretsin! Gittikçe güçleniyorsun, Jae-Jae.” Jin bebeği sıkıca tutarak mırıldandı. “Acıktın mı?” Jae gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını salladı ve kıkırdadı. “Jin amca sana şimdi kahvaltı hazırlayacak. Appana git bakalım sen, ben de işime bakayım.”

“Kahvaltı karmaşa demektir.” Sehun konuştu. “Doktor olduğun için sana güveniyorum ama başkası olsaydı bebeğimin yemeğini senin gibi karıştırmana asla izin vermezdim.” Sehun, Jae’yi almak için uzandı ve Jae hemen kucağına atladı.

Jin gülümsedi. Sehun’un o sözlerde ciddi olmayabileceğini biliyordu ancak onun için çok şey ifade ediyordu. Sehun’un ona güvendiğini gösteriyordu ve sevdiği insanın çocuğu konusunda kendine güvendiğini bilmek ona yetiyordu. Yeniden gülümseyerek Jae’nin saçlarını okşadı ve dikkatini hazırlayacağı kahvaltıya verdi. Yumurta sarısı ve bir çay kaşığı fındık tozundan oluşan basit bir bebek mamasıydı. Jae’ye her sabah hazırlıyordu ve Sehun buna karışım diyordu.

Jin neredeyse işini bitirdiğinde Sehun konuşmaya başladı.

“Hyung, erkek Omegalar neden süt üretmiyor?”

Jin, Sehun’un sorusuna güldü. “Neden? Üretmelerini mi isterdin?”

“Evet, her şey daha kolay olabilirdi. Özellikle geceleri. İki yaşına kadar Jae’yi emzirmek isterdim.” Sevimli bir şekilde dudak büzdü.

Sevimliydi, evet. Jin, Sehun’un dudak büzüşünü sevimli buluyordu. “Çünkü erkek Omegaların bedeninde süt kanalları yok bu yüzden yavruları için mama kullanmak zorundalar.” Diye açıkladı Jin. Sehun başını salladı. “Daha fazlasını açıklayayım mı?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, başımı döndüren o tuhaf tıp dilini duymak istemiyorum.” Gülerek söyledi. Sehun’un kahkahası bulaşıcı olduğu için Jin de güldü.

Dakikalar sonra Jin, Jae’yi beslemeye başlamıştı ve bebek hevesle yemeğini yiyordu.

Kahvaltıyı bitirdikten sonra Sehun izin isteyerek Jae’yi Jin’e bıraktı ve duş almaya gitti. Dersine bir saat vardı.

Otuz dakika sonra basit bir kot pantolon ve siyah gömlek giyerek odasından çıktı. Kolunda Jae için hazırladığı küçük bir çanta vardı. “Hazırım.” Jin’e duyurdu.

Jin başını kaldırıp Omegaya baktığında nefesi kesildi. Sehun nefes kesici derecede güzel görünüyordu. Bazı insanların gözünde Sehun basit bir kıyafet giyen normal bir genç adamdı ancak Jin’e göre aşırı güzeldi ve her yönden muhteşemdi.

Basit bir kıyafetin birisini nasıl bu kadar muhteşem gösterebilirdi? Jin merak ediyordu. Sehun, Jae’yi almak için eğildiğinde yüzüne çok yaklaşınca Jin’in düşüncelerini böldü. Nefesleri birbirine karışıyordu ve Sehun başını kaldırınca yüzleri daha da yaklaşmıştı.

Jin nefesini tuttu ve bakışları kendiliğinden Sehun’un dudaklarına gitti. Farkında olmadan eğildiğinde Sehun’un şaşkınlığını kaçırdı. Dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırmaktan kendini alamadı. O dudakları tatmak için iki yıldır bekliyordu.

Sehun yerinde donup kaldı ve Jin cesaret alarak dudaklarını daha sert bastırdı. Basit bir öpücüktü; sadece dudaklar dokunuyordu, dil yoktu ancak Jin cennette gibi hissediyordu.

Sehun hızla geri çekilip Jin’e şok, korku ve küçümsemeyle bakarken her şey durdu. Jin bakışlarını anlayamıyordu ve Sehun’un gözlerinin yaşardığını fark etti. Hızlıca ayağa kalkıp Omegaya uzandı ancak Sehun gerileyerek sessizce Jin’e yaklaşmamasını söylüyordu.

“Özür dilerim Sehun. Lütfen beni yanlış anlama. Niyetim bu değildi—tanrım, lütfen beni affet.” Jin’in gözleri de yaşarmaya başladı. Nasıl bu kadar aptal olup kalbinin aklının önüne geçmesine izin verirdi? Şimdi Sehun’la olan arkadaşlığını mahvetmişti. Belki de Sehun çoktan ondan nefret etmeye başlamıştı.

Jin, Sehun’un yanaklarından akan gözyaşlarını izlemeye dayanamıyordu çünkü istediği son şey, en çok nefret ettiği şey, Sehun’un incindiğini görmekti. Şimdi de Omeganın gözyaşlarının sebebi oydu. _Yüce tanrım_. Jin dizlerinin büküldüğünü hissediyordu ve başını eğdi. Kafasını kaldırıp Sehun’un yüzündeki hayal kırıklığına bakmaktan korkuyordu.

Oturduğu yerden Jaein’in sızlandığını duyabiliyordu ancak bacakları hareket edemiyordu. Artık Jaein’i bir daha göremeyecekti. Jae’yi, küçük meleğini. Sehun oğluna yaklaşmasına izin vermeyecekti çünkü arkadaşlıklarını mahvetmişti.


	25. 25.Bölüm

Sehun neden ağladığını bilmiyordu. Onu öptüğü için Jin’e kızgın değildi, kendine kızgındı. Jin’in kendisine karşı hisleri olduğunu biliyordu, bir süredir Alfanın bakışlarında bunu görebiliyordu.

İki nedenden ötürü kendine kızıyordu; Jin’in duygularına karşılık veremeyeceğini biliyordu ve diğeri ona güzel, muhteşem şeyler vermişti. Yine de onu sevemiyordu.

İkincisi ise, hâlâ Kai’ye âşıktı. Aralarında artık bir bağ olmamasına rağmen merhum eşini aldatıyor gibi hissediyordu. Gerçek eşini hâlâ çok seviyordu.

Jin’in bu kadar kırgın olduğunu görmek Sehun’un kalbini sızlattı. Yaklaşarak elini nazikçe Alfanın omzuna koydu ve diğeri başını kaldırdı. “Beni öptüğün için sana kızmadım hyung. Öyle hissettirdiysem özür dilerim.” Diz çökerek başını Jin’in omzuna yasladı. “Bir süredir bana olan bakışlarından bana karşı nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Hislerine karşılık veremeyeceğim için kendime kızıyorum. Seni tüm kalbiyle sevecek daha iyi birisini hak ediyorsun.”

Jin, Sehun’un çenesini tuttu. “Öyle deme. Sen benim için en iyisisin. Seni ilk gördüğüm andan beri seviyorum. O zaman çiftleşmiş olduğun için senin öğrenmeni hiç istemiyordum. Ama şimdi daha fazla dayanamıyorum, bu yüzden öyle davrandım. Sehun, seni gerçekten seviyorum. Lütfen inan bana.” Jin başparmağıyla Sehun’un gözyaşlarını sildi.

Sehun ona kederle gülümsedi. “Açıkçası, Kai olmadan kim olduğumu bilmiyorum. Onsuz yaşamaktan nefret ediyorum. Keşke ben de onunla beraber ölseydim. Bir parçamı kaybetmiş gibiyim ve yeniden iyileşebilir miyim bilmiyorum. Bunu hiç beklemiyordum. Onunla mutlu bir hayatım olacak sandım. Şimdi onu hiç bırakabilir miyim merak ediyorum. Kırık hayallerin altına gömülmüş gibi hissediyorum. Kai’yi yeniden görebilme şansım var mıdır diye düşünerek… Sadece bir istek işte.” Kıkırdadı. “Bir daha onsuz yaşamanın nasıl olduğunu öğrenmek istemiyorum. Onsuz dünyanın diğer tarafını keşfetmek istemiyorum. Çünkü çok canımı yakıyor. Kahretsin.” Hıçkırarak gözyaşlarını sildi. Kalbi her an patlayacak gibi hissediyordu. “Adil olmadığını biliyorsun. Kader çok acımasız, kimse sana ne yazıldığını bilemiyor. Kader eşlerimizi bizim için seçiyor ve sonra onları elimizden alıyor. Her şey hiç güzel bir duygu yaşanmamışçasına çöküyor. Çok canım yanıyor, Jin hyung. Bundan uzaklaşamıyorum. Artık birini sevebilme kabiliyetim yok, hyung. Sevilmeyi hak etmiyorum—“

“Hayır, Sehun. Bunu nasıl söylersin?”

“Bu hayatta sevilmeyeceğime inanıyorum. Başta Jongin’i seviyordum ve o beni bıraktı. Onu falan suçlamıyorum ama yürütemedik. Sonra Kai; onu çok sevdim ve o—o öldü.” Sehun gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Onu kaybettim ve şimdi de artık başkasını kaybetmek istemiyorum. Senin de beni terk edeceğine dair paranoyak hissediyorum ve bunu kalbime yapamam. Zaten acı dolu can kırıklarına dönmüş halde. Daha fazlasını eklemek istemiyorum. Kaybolmuş gibiyim, hyung. Kai’siz kaybolmuş gibiyim. Onun yeri doldurulamaz, Jin. Onu çok seviyorum. Onu aşamadım ve aşabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Daha önce denedim, gerçekten denedim ama başaramadım.” Gözyaşları durmaksızın yanaklarından akıyordu.

Jin, Sehun’un kalbindekileri dökmesini dinliyordu. Omega sessizleşince konuşabileceğini düşündü. “Kai’yi aşamadığını biliyorum ve sana onu aşmanı söylemiyorum çünkü gerçek eş bağının nasıl çalıştığını ve birisini kaybetmenin nasıl olduğunu iyi biliyorum. İnan bana asla aşamayacaksın. Ancak senden kalbini bir kez daha açmanı istiyorum. Seni sevmeme izin vermeni istiyorum. Söz veriyorum seni asla bırakmayacağım. Ölüme karşı geleceğim ve seni sonuna kadar seveceğim. Bana ihtiyacın olmayana kadar yanında olacağım. Sadece sevgilin değil, arkadaşın olacağım. Söz veriyorum. Lütfen Sehun. Benimle aynı hissetmediğini biliyorum ama bize bir şans ver. Yavaşça başlayalım, küçük adımlar atarız, olur mu?” Jin dikkatle Sehun’un gözlerine bakıyordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Yapamam hyung.”

“Lütfen Sehun. Senden Kai’in yerine geçmeyi istemiyorum. Sadece beraber farklı bir şey yaratabileceğimizi söylüyorum. Seni asla bırakmayacağım. Yemin ederim.” Umutsuzca söyledi.

Omega hafifçe gülümsedi. Başka kelime etmeden Jin’in yüzünü tuttu ve eğilerek dudaklarını birleştirdi. “Sen iyi bir adamsın hyung.” Dedi.

Jin cevabını almıştı. Sehun onlara bir şans vermeye razıydı ve öpücükleri arasında gülümsedi. Öpücüğü derinleştirmek için Sehun’u kendine çekti.

Tam o sırada alçak sesli yavru bir kurt uluması, ardından inilti duydular. Aynı anda geri çekilerek sesin geldiği yöne döndüler.

Gözleri şaşkınlıktan kocaman oldu. Gördüklerine inanamıyorlardı.

Mavimsi kırmızı gözleri olan küçük kızıl/gri kurt bacakları üzerinde ayağa kalkmaya çalışıyor ama başaramayıp düşüyordu.

Küçük kurdun sonunda bacakları üzerinde ayağa kalkmasını dumura uğramış halde izlediler.

Yavrular genelde bu kadar erken dönüşüm geçirmezlerdi; ilk dönüşüm için ortalama yaş aralığı 5-6 idi. Eğer bir yavru bu kadar erken dönüşüm geçirirse bu da demektir ki—

“Sehun, sen de benim düşündüğümü mü düşünüyorsun?”

Sehun konuşamıyordu ve sadece ilk dönüşümünü geçiren küçük oğluna bakıyordu. Jin yaklaştığı anda kapı zili çaldı ve Sehun hâlâ şokta olduğu için Jin aceleyle kapıya bakmaya gitti.

Jin kapı deliğinden baktıktan sonra kapıyı açtı. “Kris, Chan. Tam zamanında geldiniz.” Jin onları resmen oturma odasına kadar sürükledi.

Appasının kolları arasındaki Stephen yere inmek için kıpırdanınca Chanyeol bebeği yavaşça yere bıraktı.

Diğer yandan Kris olduğu yerde donup kalmıştı ve önündeki küçük kurda ağzı açık bakıyordu.

Stephen kıkırdayarak kurda doğru emekledi ve kurdun burnuna tombul elini yasladığı an Jae dokunuşuna kendini bıraktı. İkisi birbirine sokulurken küçük kurt diliyle Stephen’ın yüzünü yalıyordu ve küçük çocuğu kıkırdatıyordu.

“Ney—“ Kris cümlesini tamamlamadan önce eliyle ağzını kapattı.

Dört adam küçüklerin etrafına toplanmış, yüzlerinde farklı ifadelerle onları izliyorlardı. Sonunda Kris konuştu.

“O—O bir _gerçek _Alfa.”

Bu Sehun’u çözmüş gibiydi, bakışlarını Kris’e çevirdi. “Ne? Bu nasıl mümkün olur?”

“Bilmiyorum ama tek bildiğimiz gerçek alfaların çok küçük yaşta dönüşüm geçirebildikleri. O daha bir buçuk yaşında ve dönüşüm geçirdi bile. Cüssesine baksana Sehun. Normal bir yavru kurttan farklı. Ve gözleri… Bu kadar derin olmamalıydı—bekleyin bir saniye, mavi ne demek oluyor? Gri/kırmızı gibi bir şey olması gerektiğini sanıyordum.” Kris parmağını çenesine yasladı ve birkaç saniye düşündü. “Kai’in gözleri griyle karışık kırmızı renkte. Oğlunun gözleri maviyle karışık kırmızı renkte ama bu durumu açıklayacak tek şey—“ küçük kurda baktı yeniden. “—onun gerçek bir Alfa olduğu.” Jin ve Chanyeol katıldıklarını belirtircesine başlarını salladılar.

“Kris haklı ama gerçek alfaların yüzyılda bir doğduklarını sanıyordum.” Dedi Jin.

“Belki babası gerçek Alfa olduğu içindir.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Ama Kai’in babası değil ve Kai gerçek alfaydı. Kai’in büyük-büyükbabasının gerçek Alfa olduğunu duydum. Öyle işe yarasaydı, Kai’in büyük-büyük torununun gerçek Alfa olması gerekiyordu.” Kris şakağını kaşıdı. “Off, hiç mantıklı gelmiyor.” Parmaklarını saçlarında gezdirdi.

Bir süre sessizlik oldu ve sonra Jin konuştu. “Luhan. Ağabeyini ara. Tek dokunuşuyla Jae’nin gerçek Alfa olup olmadığını anlayacak tek güçlü kişi o.” Diye önerdi.

“Hayır,” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Kim’lerin bunu öğrenmesini istemiyorum.” Dedi.

“Neden?” Chanyeol bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Jaein ve Jayden arasında ayrım yapmalarını istemiyorum. Jae gerçek bir alfaysa eğer, nasıl davranacaklarını hepiniz biliyorsunuz ve bu yüzden Jongin’le ağabeyimi kırmak istemiyorum. Jongin, Kai yüzünden yeterince çekti zaten. Oğlunun, Kai’in oğlu yüzünden aynısını yaşamasını istemiyorum.” Diye açıkladı Sehun.

Hepsi anlayışla kafalarını salladılar.

“Onu aramalısın. O senin ağabeyin. Eminim istersen Jae’nin sırrını saklayacaktır.” Kris söyledi.

Sehun bir saniye düşündükten sonra telefonunu eline alarak Luhan’ı aradı. Diğeri ilk çalışta açtı ve Sehun meşgul olup olmadığını sorunca _’On beş dakikaya geleceğini,_’ söyledi.

Sehun yaklaşarak oğlunun önünde diz çöktü ve parmaklarını küçük kurdun tüyleri arasında gezdirdi. Küçük kurdun dudaklarından memnun, bebek hırlaması döküldü. Oğlunun tüylerine bakmak bile ona geçmişi hatırlatıyordu. Kai’inkine o kadar çok benziyordu ki—hayır, tam olarak Kai’inkinin aynısı değildi. Sadece gri ve kızıldı; oğlunun tüylerinde siyah renkli noktalar yoktu.

Küçük kurt, Stephen’dan uzaklaşarak appasının kucağına kıvrıldı ve Sehun’un sıcaklığının tadını çıkardı. Ara sıra Stephen’ın yüzünü yalıyordu ve küçük çocuk Jae ne zaman yüzünü yalasa kıkırdamaya başlıyordu.

Sehun parmaklarını küçük kurdun tüylerinde gezdirirken gülümsedi. Elinde olmadan Kai’yi daha çok özlemişti. Oğullarının ilk dönüşümünü görseydi Kai’in nasıl tepki vereceğini düşünüyordu. Sehun gibi şaşırır mıydı? Yoksa kimseye sormadan tüm olayı anında anlar mıydı?

“Çok güzelsin, Jae.” Fısıldayarak eğildi ve yavrunun burnunu öptü. “Aynı baban gibisin.” Kederli bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

Sehun orada ne kadar süre oturup oğlunu izlediğini bilmiyordu ancak kapı zili çalınca açmak için kalkacakken Chanyeol onu durdurdu ve kendisi bakmaya gitti.

Luhan kucağında Jayden ile içeri girdi. Bebeği kucağına almak isteyen Jin’e verdi ve Sehun’un yanına diz çöktü. Onların aksine Luhan ne şaşırdı ne de dumura uğradı. Bunun yerine elini küçük kurdun bedenine koydu. “O gerçek bir Alfa. Bunun olması bir mucize ama gerçekten gerçek bir Alfa.” Luhan kardeşinin zihnindeki karmaşayı düzeltti.

“Teşekkür ederim hyung.”

Luhan küçük kardeşinin yüzünü okşadı. “Rica ederim, Hunnie.”

“Yardım edeceğini biliyordum.” Chanyeol, Luhan’ın omzunu dürterek söyledi. Luhan ona gülümsedi.

O sırada Jayden sızlanmaya başladı.

“Stephen’la oynamak istiyor ama küçük kurttan korkuyor ve Jae’nin nerede olduğunu merak ediyor.” Luhan oğlunun hislerini açıkladı.

Jin bebeği Luhan’a verdi ve küçük çocuk hemen Stephen’ın elini tutmak için uzandı ancak küçük kurttan duyulan alçak sesli hırlama Jayden’in durmasına ve ağlamasına neden oldu.

“Sakin ol, küçük kurt. Eşinle oyun oynamak istiyor sadece. Daha fazlasını değil.” Luhan yeğeninin tüylerini okşayarak söyledi.

“Bekle—Ne? Eşi mi?” hepsi aynı anda konuştu.

Luhan kıkırdayarak başını salladı. “Anladığınızı sanıyordum.” Yüzlerine baktı. “Pekâlâ yanılmışım.” Yeniden kıkırdadı.

“Onlara dikkatle bakın. Jae’nin Stephen’a gösterdiği ilgiye.” İkiliyi işaret ederek vurguladı. Hepsi konsantre olarak Luhan’ın dediklerini inceledi.

“Aman tanrım! Bu doğru. Jae içgüdüsel olarak Stephen’ın yüzünü yalıyor ama bekleyin, bunu anlayamayacak kadar küçük değiller mi?” Kris sordu.

“Pekâlâ, dediğin gibi bu içgüdüsel. O gerçek bir Alfa, Kris. Küçükken bile olsa aynı ilgiyi gösterdiklerinde eşini tanıyacaktır. Ama bazı durumlarda erginliğe eriştikleri zaman tanıyorlar.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol’un dudakları _O_ şeklini aldı. “Ama bir saniye, Steph bir Alfa. İkisinin eş olması nasıl mümkün oluyor?” diye sordu.

Çoğu kurt doğdukları an kendilerini sunuyorlardı; göz renkleri doğdukları an birkaç saniyeliğine değişiyordu. Ama bazıları 3-5 yaşlarına eriştiklerinde sunuyorlardı.

“O normal bir gerçek Alfa değil. O bir _altro gerçek Alfa._” Luhan açıkladı.

“Yani?” Kris sordu.

“Başka bir Alfayla çiftleşebilecek tek gerçek Alfalar.” Diye ekledi Luhan.

“Vay be.” Chanyeol soludu. “Turnayı gözünden vurmuşsun, Hunnie.” Sırıtarak söyledi.

“Altro gerçek Alfalar, Alfanın aşkı Omegadan büyük olduğu zaman doğarlar. Yani Kai, Sehun’un Sehun’un onu sevdiğinden daha çok sevmiş olmalı.”

Sehun arkadaşlarının ve ağabeyinin önünde parçalanmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Luhan’ın sözleri kalbinde büyük bir etki yaratıyordu.

Büyük olan Omega bunu fark ederek kardeşine sarıldı. “Sorun değil, Hunnie. Gurur duymalısın.” Kardeşinin sırtını sıvazladı.

Sehun elinde olmadan ağlamaya başladı. Luhan’a sıkıca sarılarak hıçkırıyordu. Sehun bir süre ağlarken diğerleri sempatiyle onu izliyordu.

Jae’nin insan formuna dönüştüğünü duyunca geri çekildi. Sırtüstü çıplak bir halde yatarak heyecanla havaya tekmeler atıyordu ve yetişkinleri kendine güldürüyordu.

Jin hızlıca onu kucağına aldı ve üzerine bir şeyler giydirmek için yatak odasına gitti.

Bir süre sohbet ettiler; Sehun, Luhan’dan Jae’nin durumunu Kim’lere söylememesini istedi. Büyük olan Omega kardeşinin nedenini anlıyordu ama ses etmedi. Sadece, “Onlara söylemeyeceğim, söz,” diye cevapladı.

Chanyeol ve Kris birkaç saat sonra gitmeye karar verdiler. Luhan da onlarla beraber gitmek istedi.

Sehun ve Jin onları arabalarına kadar geçirdiler.

Luhan arabasına binecekken Sehun seslendi. “Neredeyse unutacaktım. Jae bir daha ne zaman dönüşecek?”

“Değişiyor. Belki bir yılda, belki altı ayda bir. Hatta daha erken bile olabilir. Tahmin edilemez bir şey. Sürekli onun yanında ol.” Luhan gülümseyerek söyledi ve arabasına bindi.

Sehun başını sallayarak Kris’e doğru dönecekken karşıdan tanıdık bir figür görünce durakladı. Yoğun bakışları Kris ve Chanyeol’un da dönmesine neden oldu. “Jongin?” fısıltıyla söyledi.

Luhan kocasının adını duyunca arabadan indi. Ancak bu adamın yanında başka bir kadın ve kucağında bir bebek vardı. “O Jongin değil.” Luhan kendinden emin bir şekilde söyledi.

“Ne? O Jongin, hyung. Düzgünce bak.” Sehun kalbi hızlanırken itiraz etti.

Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Tanrılara yemin olsun, o adam…” işaret etti. “…Jongin değil. Kocam şu anda ofisinde. Gelirken konuştuk ve bana inanmıyorsan, bak.” Luhan telefonunu çıkarıp Jongin’i aradı. Jongin ilk çalışta açtı. (Görüntülü aramaydı bu arada.)

Ekranı Sehun’un yüzüne tuttu ve diğeri Jongin’in kendisine el salladığını, bir şeyler söylediğini gördü ancak beyni şu anda düzgünce işlemiyordu. Gözleri telefondaki Jongin ve karşıdaki, yanındaki kadına gülümseyen Jongin arasında gidip geliyordu.

“Aman tanrım, Kai!” Sehun her şeyi anlayınca bağırdı.

Hepsinin dikkati karşıdaki adama döndü.

“Yüce tanrım, o—o Kai.” Kris soludu. “Arkadaşımı nerede görsem tanırım. O yaşıyor.” Diye ekledi.

Adamın başka bir kadını dudaklarından öpmesini izlerken Sehun’un başı dönüyordu ve kalbi delicesine bir hızla atıyordu.


	26. 26.Bölüm

“Oh tanrım. Kai. Ne-Neler oluyor?” Chanyeol adama bakarak söyledi.

Bu kadardı.

Sehun ağabeyinin itirazlarına rağmen ışık hızıyla caddenin karşısına koşmaya başladı. Tüm dikkati ve bakışları Kai’in, _Kai’inin,_ üzerindeydi. Eşi yaşıyordu. Ancak neden bağlarını hissedemiyordu? Hızlıca bu düşüncesini kafasından attı, bunu daha sonra düşünecekti. Kai’in bağları olsun ya da olmasın hâlâ çok seviyordu ve şu anda Kai’yi başka bir kadınla görmek kalbinin acı verici bir şekilde kasılmasına neden oluyordu. Ancak şu anda önemli olan tek şey Kai’in hayatta olmasıydı.

Koşmaya devam ederken arabaların korna seslerini duyabiliyordu ancak hiçbiri Sehun’un umurunda bile değildi. Şu anda tek istediği eşine varmaktı. Trafik kuralları onu durduramazdı.

“Kai!” caddeyi geçtiği an bağırdı.

Adam yüzünü şaşkınca buruşturdu ve Sehun bunu umursamadan üzerine atlayarak adama sımsıkı sarıldı. “Aman tanrım, Kai. Seni çok özledim.” Sehun soluk soluğa mırıldandı.

Ancak Sehun’un kollarındaki adam geri çekilmeye çalıştı ve Sehun tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. “Yaşıyorsun?” hıçkırıklara boğuldu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Diğer yandan Luhan alçak sesle küfretti. “Benim için Jay’e göz kulak olun. Burada bekleyin. Bir aileyi taciz ettiğimiz için tutuklanmamızı istemiyorum. Hepimizin orada olması iyi bir fikir değil. Kai olup olmadığını bilmiyoruz bile.” Luhan konuşurken hepsi şaşkınca başını salladı. “Lanet olsun, beni dinliyor musunuz?” bağırdı.

“Evet, evet, sen git.” Jin mırıldandı. Luhan başını sallayarak kardeşinin yanına gitti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Pardon, siz kimsiniz?” esmer tenli adam sordu.

Sehun’un kalbi sıkıştı.

_’Beni hatırlamıyor musun?_’ bağlarını kullanarak eşiyle iletişim kurmaya çalıştı.

“Hey, manyak mısın ne? Erkeğimi rahatsız ediyorsun.” Yanındaki kadın bağırdı.

_Erkeğim mi?_ Sehun ne duyduğunu tam anlayamadan Luhan yanına gelip onu adamdan uzaklaştırdı.

“Özür dilerim. Lütfen kardeşimi mazur görün. Merhum eşine benzeyen birini gördüğünde sürekli bunu yapıyor. Çok özür dilerim.” Luhan kibarca eğildi. Ancak esmer tenli adam Sehun’un davranışından etkilenmiş gibiydi.

Luhan, Sehun’u sürüklemeye çalışıyordu ama diğeri yerinden kıpırdamayı reddediyordu. “Sehun, yapma.” Kardeşinin elini sıkıca tuttu. “Aptalca bir şey yapma. Sana her şeyi açıklayacağım ama önce Kim malikânesine gitmemiz lazım.” Genç olanın kulağına fısıldadı.

Sehun karşısındaki adama dokunmak istiyordu ancak şaşkınlıkla bakan kahverengi irislere bakınca kendini tutmak zorunda kaldı. Bağlarını hissedemese bile o adamın kocası olduğuna kesinlikle emindi. Bir sorun vardı. Fakat erkeğini geri almak için bir yol bulacaktı elbet.

Luhan onu sıkıca tutup sürüklerken Sehun durmadan arkasındaki kendisine bakan adama bakıyordu. Kadının ona “Alex,” diye seslenmesini ve adamın transından çıkarak bakışlarını Sehun’dan kaçırmasını izledi.

Sehun, Kai’in—Alex’in bebeği kucağına almasını ve uzaklaşmasını izledi. Adam son kez arkasına döndüğünde Sehun bakışlarını bozmadığına memnundu. Üçlü gözden kaybolana kadar izlemeye devam etti.

Sahneyi şaşkınca izleyen diğerlerinin yanına varınca durdular. Derin bir nefes alarak yüzündeki yaşları sildi.

“Git, ceketini giy, Hunnie. Kim’lere gidiyoruz.” Dedi Luhan.

“O—O benim Kai’im mi?”

Luhan başıyla onayladı ve herkes nefesini tuttu. Sehun öyle düşünmesi ayrı, ağabeyinin bunu doğrulaması apayrı bir şeydi. Kendini toparlamak için Luhan’ın arabasına yaslandı. Kalbinin düzensiz ritimleri hâlâ kulaklarında çınlıyordu ve Jin’in kollarında uyuyan Jae’ye baktı. Derin bir nefes aldı.

“O zaman Sehun’u neden hatırlamıyor?” Kris sordu. Arkadaşını bulma umutları neredeyse tükenmişti.

“Anıları ve kurt yanı kilitlenmiş halde. Hissettim. Orada bir yerde ama bizim tanıdığımız Kai hapsolmuş durumda.” Dedi Luhan.

“Aman tanrım. Luhan, o bir gerçek Alfa. Yaşayan en güçlü asil kurt. Medyum güçleri olan asil bir kurdun ya da melez bir cadının anıları azaltma, hatta kurt yanını köreltme gücü olduğunu sanmıyorum.” Jin sert sesiyle konuştu. “Bu tek şey anlamına geliyor—“

“Bu işe safkan bir cadı karışmış.” Luhan, Jin’in demek istediğini tamamladı.

“Yüce tanrım, Luhan yanılıyor olmalısın.” Chanyeol şakağını okşadı.

“Safkan cadı ne demek?” Sehun sordu.

Luhan iç çekti. “Arabaya binin. Yolda açıklarım. Bunu Kim’lerle konuşmak zorundayız. Onlar en eski asil kurtlardan. Safkan cadılar hakkında daha çok şey biliyorlardır.”

Sehun itaatkârca ağabeyinin Aston Martin’ine bindi. Ceketini almaya gitmedi bile.

“Hemen arkanızda olacağız.” Dedi Kris.

Luhan başını salladı. “Jin, haydi gidelim.”

Jin transından çıkarak Sehun’un yanına bindi.

Luhan dikiz aynasından kardeşine baktı ve bakışlarını sessizce koltuğunda oturan oğluna çevirdi. Sonra arabayı çalıştırdı.

Sürmeye başlarken Luhan kardeşinin stresini hissedebiliyordu. Genç olanın neler düşündüğünü biliyordu. Boğazını temizleyerek kardeşinin dikkatini kendine çekti. “Safkan cadılar yaşayan en eski ve en güçlü cadılardır. Asil cadılardır aynı zamanda.” Duraklayarak yeniden kardeşine baktı. Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırınca Luhan devam etmesi gerektiğini anladı.

“Üç tür cadı vardır; safkan, melez ve normal cadılar. Safkan olanlar asil cadılardır. Safkan cadılar sadece safkan olanlarla evlendikleri için soylarını koruyorlardı. Bu yüzden melez cadılardan çok daha güçlüler. Melez cadılar, safkan olanların normal cadılarla evlendiği zaman oluyor. Normal cadılar, cadı sınıfının en alt basamağılar. Normaller ama tabii ki güçleri var. Yoksa kendilerine nasıl cadı diyecekler.” Derin bir nefes alarak devam etti.

“Binlerce yıl önce, kurt klanının prensi ve cadıların prensesi iki tür arasındaki ittifakı güçlendirmek için evlendiler. Böylece biz ortaya çıkmışız –yani, özel güçleri olan soylu kurtlar. Bize asil soy olduğumuz için bize soylu diyorlar. Özel bir gücü olan her kurt asil kan taşıyordur.”

Sehun kısaca başını salladı.

“Yani soylu kurtlar iki tür arasındaki evliliğin sonuçları. Safkan cadılar, saf ve asil cadı soyundan geldikleri için tabii ki en güçlüleri.” Diye ekledi.

“Bu yüzden safkan bir cadı, gerçek bir Alfanın anılarını silebilir veya içindeki kurdu hapsedebilir. Gerçek Alfadan bahsetmişken, yaşayan ilk gerçek Alfa bizim ve cadı klanının o prensiydi. Kurt prens ve cadı prensesin ilk çocuklarıydı. Dünyaya gelen en güçlü kurttu ve beş yaşındayken yanlışlıkla babasını öldürdü. Bu şekilde gerçek bir Alfanın nasıl güçlü olduğunu anladılar. Tek çocuktu o yüzden insanlar kral yaşasaydı tüm çocuklarının gerçek Alfa olup olmayacağını merak ettiler ancak kimse bunu öğrenemedi.” Luhan hafifçe kıkırdadı. “İki ebeveyninin de asil olması ona çok büyük avantajlar sağlamıştı. Küçük prens erginliğe eriştiğinde tahta oturdu ve 200 yıl boyunca cadıları ve kurtları yönetti. Ta ki klanlar aynı zamanda gerçek bir Alfa olan büyük büyük-torunu tarafından ikiye ayrılana kadar. O sadece kurtları yönetti ve cadıları krallıktan sürdü. O zamanlar sadece gerçek bir Alfa kral olabiliyordu.” Luhan derin bir nefesle bitirdi.

“Yani, cadı prenses ve kurt prensin direkt soyundan geldiği için mi Kai gerçek bir Alfa?” Sehun sordu.

“Evet, safkanlar bazen gerçek alfalardan çok daha güçlü oluyorlar. Çünkü saf güce sahipler.” Luhan arabayı Kim malikânesinin önüne park etti.

Sehun iç çekerek arabadan indi ve Jin peşinden geldi. Luhan’ı beklemeden çifte kapıya doğru ilerlemeye başladı ve tam çalacakken kapı aniden açıldı.

“Sehun. Aman tanrım, hoş geldin.” Bayan Kim onu kollarını açarak karşıladı. Onu böyle karşılaması Sehun’a çok sık gelmediği için kendini kötü hissettirdi. Ancak neden mesafeli durduğunu anladığına emindi. “Koku duyularım benimle alay ediyor sandım ama gerçekten sensin. Haydi.” Ona sarıldıktan sonra içeriye çekiştirdi.

Sehun, Kai’in anıları her adımında aklını meşgul ederken derin nefeslerle yavaşça yürüyordu. Kai’yle anılarının gözlerinin önünden film şeridi gibi aktığına yemin edebilirdi. Gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışarak gözlerini kapattı. Kai’siz asla tam olmuyordu. Alfaya karşı olan hislerini sakladığı zamanı hatırlıyordu. Aynı evde ne kadar çok seviştiklerini hatırlıyordu. Kai’in hamileyken ona ne kadar çok sevgi gösterdiğini hatırlıyordu. Sırf Kai’in ilgisini çekmek için gereksiz olay çıkardığı zamanları hatırlayınca dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi. Şimdi Kai yaşıyordu ancak onun eşi olduğunu ve Jae’yi hatırlamıyordu bile.

Jae, aşklarının sembolüydü. Kai oğlu olduğunu bile bilmiyordu. _’Oğlan demişken, Kai’in kucağındaki çocuk kimdi? Yüce tanrım, yoksa? Hayır, olamazdı, olamazdı böyle bir şey._’

Kocasının başka bir ailesi olduğunu bilmenin acısına nasıl katlanacaktı? Hayır, hayır—

“Sehun!” düşünceleri Kim Junmyeon tarafından kesildi.

Gözlerini açtı. “Efendim baba?” kibarca eğilerek söyledi. Junmyeon da yeni gelmiş gibiydi.

“Gel buraya oğlum.” Kollarını açarak söyledi. Sehun denileni yaparak Junmyeon’a sarıldı. Şu anda buna çok ihtiyacı vardı. “Nasılsın?”

“İyiyim.” Geri çekildi. Ayak sesleri duyunca arkasını döndü ve Jongin’in takım elbisesiyle yaklaştığını gördü. İkisi beraber gelmiş gibiydi. Bay Kim izin isteyerek oturma odasına gitti.

“Selam!” Jongin karşıladı.

“Selam.” Sehun gülümsedi. “İş nasıldı?” tuhaf bir sessizlik olmasın diye konuşma başlatmaya çalışıyordu.

“Harika, okul nasıl gidiyor?”

“Güzel.”

Jongin hımladı ve Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdıktan sonra kocasıyla oğlunun yanına gitti. Sehun ikisinin öpüşmesini izledi. Üçlünün etkileşimini izlerken Kai’ini daha çok özlemişti. Kai’in işten döneceği ve Jae’yle onu öpücüklere boğacağı bir hayat istiyordu. Junmyeon oturmalarını söyleyince geçmişe gömülemedi.

Sehun az önce gelen Kris ve Chanyeol’un yanına oturdu.

Hepsi oturduğunda Luhan olanları anlatmaya başladı.

Jongin hıçkırarak dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Kardeşinin yaşadığına inanamıyordu ve onca zaman öldüğünü sanmışlardı. Rahatlamıştı tabii ki.

Bayan Kim, Jaein’e sımsıkı sarılarak ağlıyordu.

Junmyeon’un yüzünden de birkaç damla yaş aktı ve bir süre sonra boğazını temizleyerek konuştu. “Irene.” Hepsi ne demek istediğini anlamayarak ona baktılar. “Irene yapmış olmalı.” Diye ekledi.

“Ne?” Bayan Kim nefesini tuttu. Kocasının ne dediğini anlayan tek kişi gibiydi. “Ama bu nasıl mümkün olur? O olduğuna emin misin?” Junmyeon başını salladı. “Aman tanrım.” Jae’ye daha sıkı sarıldı. “Ne yapacağız şimdi?” panikle sordu.

“Savaşacağız ve—“

“Woah, woah!! Baba, bekle biraz. Neden bahsediyorsunuz? Kimle savaşacağız? Hiç mantıklı değil.” Jongin ayağa kalktı.

“Otur oğlum. Hikâyeyi anlattığımda her şeyi anlayacaksın.” Dedi Junmyeon.

Jongin oturdu.

“Irene benim eski bir arkadaşımdı. Bir bilim insanı ve safkan cadıdır. Kai’in gerçek Alfa olduğunu bana ilk söyleyen kişiydi.” İç çekti ve herkesin dikkati üzerindeyken anlatmaya başladı.

** _23 Yıl Önce_ **

_Kim malikânesi dünyaya yeni gözlerini açan ikizleri kutlamak için dünyanın farklı yerlerinden gelen insanlarla doluydu. Junmyeon beşiğin önünde durmuş, oğullarına sevgiyle bakıyordu._

_Omzundaki elle arkasına döndü ve çocukluk arkadaşı Irene’le karşılaştı. Ona gülümseyerek yanına geçti ve bebeklerden birisine ilgiyle bakmaya başladı._

_“Gerçek Alfa.” Dedi. “Kuvvetli bir ihtimalle öyle.” Gülümseyerek ekledi._

_Junmyeon’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne diyorsun? Oğullarımdan birisi gerçek Alfa mı?” diye sordu._

_“Evet, Kai’di, değil mi?” başını salladı. “O gerçek Alfa, dostum. Hatta bana izin verirsen daha fazlası olabilir.” Diye ekledi._

_“Ne? Nasıl? Yani nasıl yapacaksın?”_

_“Ne olduğumu biliyorsun, Junmyeon. DNA’sını değiştirip başka eşsiz genetiklere aşılayacağım. Onu yaşayan en güçlü varlık yapacağım.” Ukala bir şekilde sırıttı._

_“Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi?” Junmyeon güldü._

_“Hayır, çok ciddiyim ben, sevgili arkadaşım.”_

_“Oğluma bunu yapacağına izin vereceğimi sanıyorsan delirmişsin sen. O daha bir bebek, Irene.”_

_“Şimdi izin ver demiyorum sana, Junmyeon. Erginliğe ulaştığı zaman süreci başlatacağım.”_

_Junmyeon olumsuzca dilini şaklattı. “Hayır, çocuğuma bunu yapmayacağım.”_

_“O benim de çocuğum gibi. Tanrı aşkına ben onun vaftiz annesiyim. Onu incitecek bir şey yapacağımı mı sanıyorsun?”_

_“Cevabım hayır, Irene. Bunu oğluma yapamam. Onu istediğin şeye dönüştürmek için büyü yapmak ve bilimi kullanmaktan bahsediyorsun.”_

_“Biliyorum ama onun için iyi olacak. O çok güçlü ve bu adil bir proje. Lütfen.”_

_“Neden bu kadar çok taktın buna?”_

_“Çünkü o rastlayacağım ilk ve son gerçek Alfa olacak. Safkan olabilirim ama ölümsüz değilim. Siz kurtlar gibi birkaç yüzyıl da yaşamayacağım.”_

_Junmyeon bir süre onu inceledi ve başını iki yana salladı. “Cevabım hâlâ hayır, Irene.”_

_“Junmyeon, lütfen.” yalvardı._

_“Özür dilerim, eski dostum ama yapamam.”_

_Sonra gülmeye başladı. “Kibarca sorduğumu unutma sakın. Çiftleştiği zaman onu alacağım. Aptallık edecek ve Omegasının onu mühürlemesine izin verecek. Böylece onun üzerine yaptığın koruma büyüsünü zayıflatacak. Sen ne yaparsan yap onu kolayca bulabileceğim. Zamanı geldiğinde onu alacağım. Er ya da geç bana gelmesini sağlayacağım. Çünkü bu benim tek şansım. Gerçek Alfa, her yüzyılda bir doğuyor ve ben bu şansı kaçırmayacağım. Hiç beklemediği bir anda onun için geleceğim. Ben—“_

_“Anne!” küçük bir kız seslenerek pantolonunu çekiştirdi._

_“Efendim, Seulgi?” Irene iki yaşındaki kızını kucağına almak için eğildi._

_“Eve gitmek istiyorum.” Başını annesinin omzuna yasladı._

_“Burayı sevmedin mi?” kız başını salladı. Irene sonra Junmyeon’a döndü. “Sanırım gitmemiz lazım. Ama benim sözümün eri bir kadın olduğumu asla unutma.”_

_Diyerek topukları üzerinde döndü ve arkasında oğluna bakakalan şaşkın bir Junmyeon bırakarak ayrıldı. Irene’in oğluna yapabileceklerini düşünürken kalbi sıkıştı._

_“Seni güvende tutacağım. Sana bir şey olmasına izin vermeyeceğim. Seni almasına izin vermeyeceğim. Söz veriyorum.” Kai’in yüzünü okşayarak söyledi._

_Bebek birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdıktan sonra ağlamaya başladı. “Shh, artık gitti. Bir cadıdan sana koruma büyüsü yapmasını isteyeceğim ve bahsettiği o hatayı yapmadığından emin olacağım. Sen bir Kim’sin. Onu yanıltmalısın. Hımm?” eğilerek oğullarının alınlarını öptü. “Sizi güvende tutacağım. İkinizi de.”_


	27. 27.Bölüm

** _Günümüz_ **

O günden itibaren Junmyeon, Kai’yi korumaya yemin etmişti. Kai iki yaşında ilk dönüşümünü yaşadığında Irene’e inanması gerektiğini iyi biliyordu. Kai’in ilk dönüşümünden sonra karısına Irene’in dediklerini anlattı.

Junmyeon derin bir nefes alarak hikâyesini tamamladı. Üzerindeki tüm gözler yaşlı Alfanın stresini sezebiliyordu.

“Aman tanrım!” Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Hepsi benim hatam. Onu mühürlememeliydim.”

“Hayır, Sehun, senin hatan değil. Bunu bilmediğini mi sanıyorsun? Senin gerçek eşi olduğunu anladığında bunu ona anlatmıştım. Sonuçlarını biliyordu ancak yine de seni sevdiği için senden onu mühürlemeni istedi.” Junmyeon açıkladı.

“Olsun yine de yapmamalıydım—“

“Olan oldu, oğlum. Artık değiştirebileceğimiz bir şey yok.”

Sehun parmaklarını saçlarında gezdirdi. “Ona yardım etmek zorundayız. Onu oradan kurtarmalıyız.” Ayağa kalkarak odayı arşınlamaya başladı. Olanların Kai’yi mühürlediği için olduğuna inanamıyordu. Onu mühürlemeseydi Kai şu anda hapsolmuş olmayacaktı. Oh tanrım—

“Bunu biliyoruz ama Kai’in nerede olduğunu bilmiyoruz.” Jongin belirtti.

“O zaman onun yerini tespit etmeliyiz.” Sehun sabırsızca ekledi. “Aman tanrım! Aman tanrım! Buna ben sebep oldum.” Saçlarını çekiştirerek odayı arşınlamaya devam etti.

“Sehun, sakinleş. Junmyeon amcanın söylediği gibi olan oldu zaten. Onu kurtarmak için bir yol bulmamız lazım.” Kris, Sehun’un elini tutarak söyledi.

“Anlamıyorsunuz, değil mi? En başta bunu yapmamalıydım. İstediği zaman ona uymamalıydım.”

“Kai bunu gerçekten istediği için senden istedi, Sehun. Mührünü taşımak istedi. Senin hatan değildi. Kimsenin değil, o lanet cadının hatası. O yüzden lütfen sakinleş.” Kris yeniden konuştu.

“Kai’yi gördüğümüz haline bakılırsa başının belada olduğunu ya da rahatsız bir şekilde yaşadığını sanmıyorum. Bir ailesi olan normal bir insan gibiydi. Babamın dediği gibi Irene onu aldıysa hapsolduğuna eminim.” Dedi Luhan.

“O, Kai’yi aldı. Buna eminim.” Junmyeon konuştu. “Eminim tüm bu uçağın düşme suikastı onu almak içindi.” Şakağını okşadı. “Sırf egosu için masum insanları öldürdüğüne inanamıyorum.”

“Belki de anılarını sildiği ve kurdunu hapsettiği için onu zincirlemesine gerek yoktur. Uçak yandığı ve Sehun’un hissettiği bağ artık olmayacağı için öldüğünü düşündüğümüzü ve onu aramayacağımızı biliyordu. Ama eminim yardımımıza ihtiyacı vardır.” Dedi Jongin ve hepsi kafalarını salladılar.

Kris onu sakinleştirmeyi başarınca Sehun yanaklarını sildi. Kocası çok yakınında ama bir o kadar da uzağındaydı. Onu geri alacaktı. Şimdi kendini suçlamanın zamanı değildi, onu erkeğini kollarına alınca yapacaktı. Hızlıca telefonunu çıkararak Krystal’i aradı.

_Alo? Sehun, naber?_ Telefonu cevapladı.

“Kai hakkında. Şu anda Kim’lere gelmen lazım.”

_Ne—Ne olmuş ona?_

“O yaşıyor, Krystal. Yerini bulmamız lazım.”

_Yüce tanrım._ Nefesini tuttu. _Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi?_

“Hayır, Krystal. Ciddiyim.”

_Beş dakikaya oradayım._

Telefonu kapattı ve kimse neden onu aradığını sormadı çünkü ona ihtiyaçları olduklarını biliyorlardı. Soruya gerek yoktu.

“Onu bulunca ne yapacağız?” diye sordu Jongin.

“Onu almamız ve oradan çıkarmamız lazım.” Diye cevapladı Sehun.

“Bir plana ihtiyacımız var. Ya, yeni ailesi ne olacak?” Jongin dudağını ısırarak sordu. Kelimeler ağzında acı bir tat bırakmıştı. Kocasının başka bir ailesi olduğunu, daha kötüsü kendisini ve çocuğunu hatırlamadığını bilerek Sehun’un neler yaşadığını tahmin bile edemiyordu. “Başının belada olmadığını söylesen bile bir şey düşünmemiz lazım. Ya bunların hepsi planının parçasıysa? Çünkü öğrendiğim kadarıyla tam bir orospu.”

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı; diğerlerinin önünde zayıf görünmek ve parçalanmak istemiyordu. Şimdi zamanı değildi, güçlü olması ve hızlıca bir yol bulması gerekiyordu. Krystal, şiş karnı ve peşinde eşi Amber ile beraber geldiğinde düşünceleri bölündü.

Krystal sekiz ay önce gerçek eşini bulmuştu; çok nadir bir alfaydı. Amber futanariydi—yani penisi olan bir kadındı—ve ikisi birbirlerini buldukları ilk gün çiftleşmişlerdi. Ondan iki ay sonra evlenmişlerdi ve şu anda Krystal altı aylık hamileydi. Sehun’un yanına geldi ve oturdu.

“Hun! Neler oluyor?” hızlıca konuya girdi.

“Dediğim gibi, Kai yaşıyor ve onu bulmana ihtiyacımız var.”

Eliyle ağzını kapattı. “Nasıl? Nasıl mümkün olabilir?”

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak ona olanları özetledi.

Gözyaşlarını silerek önünde diz çöken ve bacağını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşayan eşinin elini tuttu. “Onu bulabilmem için kafanın içine girmem lazım. Sen onunla en güçlü bağı olan kişisin.” Dedi ve Sehun başını salladı.

Elini Sehun’un şakağına yasladı. “Hazır mısın?” Sehun kısaca başını salladı. Derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini kapattı ve başladı—Sehun’un kafasının içinde Kai’yi gördüğü anda dudaklarından bir çığlık koptu.

“Krys—bebeğim, bak bana.” Amber eşinin elini sıkıca tutarak söyledi.

Yer bulucu soluk soluğaydı ve gözlerini açtığı anda burnu kanamaya başladı.

“Aman tanrım, Krystal, iyi misin?” Sehun akan kanları görünce endişeyle sordu.

“Tatlım! İyi misin?” Bayan Kim ayağa kalkıp çekmeceden bir mendil aldı.

“Yapamıyorum. Bir şey bana engel oluyor ve kırmaya çalıştığımda kafamın ikiye ayrıldığını hissettim. Ama bir yüz gördüm.” Gözlerini kapattı ve yeniden açtı. “Tanıdık bir yüz.” Bayan Kim’in uzattığı mendili aldı. “Kai’in yanındaki kadın, Seulgi. Onunla Amerika’daki ilk üniversite yılımda tanıştım. Transfer öğrenciydi ve ikimizin de Koreli olması arkadaş olmamıza yardımcı oldu.” Diye açıkladı Krystal.

“Seulgi mi? Onu mu gördün?” Junmyeon sordu. Krystal başını salladı. “Yüce tanrım. O Irene’in kızı. Size anlattığım hikâyedeki küçük kız yani. Bu şüphelerimi doğruluyor. Irene onu gerçekten almış.”

“Ama Seulgi’yi iki yıldır tanıyorum ve iyi birine benziyordu. Bir sevgilisi vardı ve annesinin karşı olduğunu, ondan fazlasını istediğini anlatırdı hep. Anlamıyorum. Olaylar gerçekten çok karmaşık. Safkan bir cadı olduğunu bilmiyordum.” Dedi Krystal.

“Bağımızı o mu bozmuş?” sordu Sehun.

“Hayır, o yapamaz. Onun gibi güçlü bir cadı bile yapamaz. Bu dünyada çiftleşmiş kurtların bağını bozabilecek hiçbir şey ya da insan yok. Ki biz burada en güçlü ve bozulamaz olan gerçek Alfanın bağından bahsediyoruz. Kurdunu derinlere hapsetmiş olmalı ama hâlâ orada bir yerlerde.” Diye açıkladı Junmyeon.

Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekti ve hafifçe gülümsedi.

“O zehirli bir yılan. Tabii ki Kai’yi bulamamamız için elinden gelen her şeyi yapacaktır.” Diye ekledi Junmyeon.

Hepsi bir yol bulmaya çalışırken dakikalar sessizlik içinde geçiyordu. Sonra Junmyeon torunu Jae’yi kucağına almak istedi ve Hyoyeon düşüncelerini okuyarak bebeği ona verdi.

Bebeğin saçlarını kokladı. “Farklı kokuyorsun. Yani kokun daha zengin bir orman ve ağaç kokuyor.”

Sehun gerildi. Tabii ki Kim Junmyeon boşuna ailenin reisi değildi. Jae’nin kokusunu anında fark edecekti. Sehun kayınpederinin gücünün ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ancak adam boşuna bilge değildi.

“Çünkü o—“

“Grip oldu.” Sehun hızlıca ağabeyinin sözünü kesti. Luhan’ın ne diyeceğini anladığı için Omegaya _söz vermiştin_ bakışı attı. Luhan ona özür dilercesine baktı ve _özür dilerim_ diye sessizce söyledi.

“Grip mi? Oh olamaz, onu doktora götürmelisin. Bekleyin aile doktorumuzu arayayım.”

“Ben onu götürürüm.” Sehun araya girdi. “Hemen.” Diye ekledi.

“Ben de seninle geleyim.” Krystal önerdi. Sehun onu boşuna sevmiyordu; kafasının içine girdiği için ne demek istediğini ya da ne yapmasını istediğini dile getirmesine gerek yoktu. Çok anlayışlı birisiydi. Jae’yi ve Sehun’un Kim’lere neden söylemek istemediğini görmüş olmalıydı.

“Emin misin Sehun? Yani doktor buraya gelip seni stresten kurtarabilir.” Bayan Kim sordu.

“Yok, anne. Böyle iyi.” kol saatine baktı. “Gitmem lazım. Oh, neredeyse unutuyordum. Jin hyung onunla ilgilenebilir.” Sehun aniden hatırladı.

“Oh haklısın. Bu evde doktor olduğunu ben de unutmuşum.” Bayan Kim söyledi. “Tuhaf bir şekilde sessiz duruyor. Jin, tatlım, iyi misin sen?”

Jin gülümsemeye çalıştı. “İyiyim, endişelenme, yenge. Eve gittiğimizde neyi olduğuna bakarım.” Diye yalan söyledi.

“Ee, plan ne şimdi?” Jongin sordu.

“Önce onun yerini bulmamız lazım. Sonra ne yapacağımızı düşünürüz. Endişelenmeyin, bazı güçlü yer bulucularla iletişime geçeceğim. Ne yapabileceğimize bakarız.” Junmyeon dikkatini Sehun’a çevirdi. “Sehun. Endişelenme, oğlum. Kocan sana geri dönecek. Söz veriyorum.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Teşekkür ederim baba.” Ayağa kalktı. “Gitmeliyiz artık. Jin hyung, biraz daha kalmak ister misin?”

“Yok, gidelim.” O da ayağa kalktı.

Bayan Kim, Sehun’a yeniden sarıldı ve Junmyeon omzunu okşayarak Jae’yi ona verdi. Luhan yatıştırıcı sözlerle kardeşine sarıldı ve Krystal’le eşine yardımları için teşekkür etti.

Chanyeol ve Kris kalıp Junmyeon’la konuşmaya karar verdiler. Neler yapabileceklerine bakacaklardı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Eve vardıktan sonra Sehun, Jin’le bitmemiş meseleleri olduğunu hatırladı.

Alfanın Jae’ye yemek yedirdikten sonra bezini ve kıyafetlerini değiştirmesini izledi. Daha çok suçlu hissediyordu. Jin ona ve Jae’ye karşı her zaman çok iyi ve ilgili olmuştu. Şimdi kalbini kırmak zorundaydı.

“Sanırım bugün üniversiteye gitmeyeceksin, değil mi?” Jin sessizliği bozdu. Jae appasının kucağına gitmiş ve uyuyakalmıştı.

“Hayır, saat neredeyse üç olmuş.” Jin başını salladı. “Özür dilerim hyung.”

“Ne için?”

“Her şey için.”

“Haydi ama Sehun, senin suçun olmayan bir şey için özür dileme.” Genç olana söyledi.

“Biliyorum ama sana umut verdim ve parçaladım.”

Jin gülümseyerek elini salladı. “Sanırım ben asla senin için olan olmayacağım.” Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı. “Eşin hâlâ yaşıyorken başka bir Alfayla beraber olman doğa kanunlarına karşı. Yani senin hatan değil. Artık bundan bahsetmeyelim, lütfen.”

Sehun bunu anlıyordu ve başını salladı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak gözyaşlarını geçiştirmeye çalıştı. Tanrım, tam bir ağlak bebeğe dönmüştü. O kadar ağladıktan sonra gözlerinde yaş kaldığına inanamıyordu. “Teşekkür ederim hyung. Sen her zaman benim için özel bir arkadaş ve hyung olarak kalacaksın.”

“Güzel! Çünkü uzun süre öyle kalmaya niyetliyim ben de.” Jin ayağa kalktı. “Hastaneye gitmem lazım. Akşam yemeğinden önce dönerim. Yiyecek bir şey getireyim mi?”

“Hayır, sorun değil. Ben bir şey pişiririm ya da pizza sipariş ederim, olur mu?”

Jin gülümsedi. “Olur.” Eğilerek Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı ve evden çıktı.

Sehun derin bir iç çekerek ayağa kalktı ve kucağında Jae’yle yatak odasına gitti. Zaman kaybetmeden yatağa uzandı ve oğluna sıkıca sarıldı. Şimdi uyuması gerekiyordu, sorunlarıyla daha sonra yüzleşecekti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Gece ayazı çıkmıştı ve camdan giren kış soğuğu tenini yalayıp geçiyordu. Sehun o sırada uyanarak saate baktı. 21.45’ti.

“Tanrım, çok uyumuşum.”

Jae’yi kaldırdı ve yatağa yatırdı, bebek seslice uyumaya devam ediyordu. Uyuyan oğlunun huzurlu görüntüsüyle dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. Jae’nin tombul ellerini havada savurduktan sonra yumruk yapmasını izledi. “Üşüdün mü?” eğilerek oğlunun alnını öptü. “Camı kapatacağım. Daha iyi hissedeceksin.” Yanağını yeniden öptükten sonra ayağa kalkıp kapatmak için cama yöneldi.

Kulpunu kavrayıp tam kapatacakken bir figür dikkatini çekti. Adam kapatacağı camın altında dikiliyordu; siyah kapüşonlu ve dar pantolon giyiyordu.

Yabancıya daha dikkatli baktığında kim olduğunu anladı Sehun. Kocasından başkası değildi. “Kai!” alçak sesle mırıldandı.

Sehun camdan uzaklaşarak odadan çıktı ve hızla ayakkabılarını giyip evden çıktı. Asansör sonsuz sürüyor gibi hissettirmişti. Beklerken sabırsızca parmaklarını bacağına vuruyordu ve sonunda durduğunda şimşek gibi binadan çıktı.

Kai derin düşüncelere dalmış halde Sehun’un odasına bakıyordu. “KAI!” bağırdığında adam kendine gelmiş gibiydi. Bakışları Sehun’u buldu ve bir an donakaldıktan sonra koşmaya başladı.

Sehun peşinden koşuyordu. “Kai, lütfen dur.” Yalvarırcasına bağırdı.

Ancak adam koşmaya devam ediyordu ve Sehun hızlandı. Kai’in ellerinden gitmesine izin veremezdi. Ne pahasına olursa olsun onu durduracaktı. Kai’den vazgeçmeyecekti ve diğerinin kaçmasına izin vermeyecekti.

Rüzgâr yüzüne doğru esince aklına bir fikir geldi. Yeteneğini kullanmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu ancak bugün aşkını durdurmak için kullanacaktı.

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini kapattı ve rüzgâra hükmederek eşine yönlendirdi. Hızlıca koşan diğeri aniden kasırga tarafından yutuldu ve hareket etmesi önlendi.

Sehun saniyeler içinde hapsolmuş Alfanın önünde belirdi. Parmaklarını şaklatarak kasırgayı başladığı gibi yok etti.

Kai yerde top gibi kıvrılmış yatıyordu. Bedeni soğuktan mı korkudan mı titriyordu, anlayamıyordu Sehun. Eğildi ve avucunu titreyen bedene yasladı. Sonra sezdi; Kai korkuyordu. Sehun’un kendisine zarar vereceğinden korkuyordu.

Sehun nefesini tuttu. Eşinin duygularına inanamıyordu. “Kai!” seslendi.

“Git, lütfen bana zarar verme. Lütfen bana zarar verme.” Deyip duruyordu.

Sehun’un kalbi kırıldı ve Kai’yi ayağa kaldırarak kollarını korumacı bir şekilde kocasının bedenine sardı. “Sana zarar vermeyeceğim. Tanrım, bunu asla yapamam ki. Sakin ol.” Diye fısıldadı.

Kai bir an rahatlamış gibiydi. “Kai!” yeniden seslendi. “Lütfen inan bana. Sana zarar vermeyeceğim. Rahatlamanı istiyorum, tamam mı?”

“Ama ona zarar vereceksin. Onu incitmeni istemiyorum. Lütfen onu incitme. Ne istersen yaparım.”

Sehun tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı ve sırtını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşadı. “Yüce tanrım. Kai, sana ne yaptılar böyle? Kime zarar verecekler?” diye sordu.

Kai geri çekilerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Söyle lütfen.” Sehun ısrar etti.

“E-Eşime. Ona zarar verecekler.”

“Ne?” Sehun’un kalbi hızlandı. “Sen neden bahsediyorsun, Kai?”

“Alex, benim adım Alex. Bana Kai demeyi bırak.”

“Affedersin K—Alex. Eşin kim? Adı ne?” Sehun, Kai’in ne cevap vereceğini biliyordu ama yine de sordu.

“Sehun. Adı Sehun. Lütfen ona zarar verme.”

“Ne? Ne diyorsun sen? Kimse bana zarar vermeyecek.” Sehun, Kai’in yüzünü kavradı. Aklını yitirmiş gibi ona bakıyordu.

“Sen—sen o değilsin. Sen benim Sehun’um değilsin.” Esmer tenli adam söyledi ve elini ittirerek ondan uzaklaştı.


	28. 28.Bölüm

Sehun yer yerinden oynuyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Neler oluyordu? Kai neden bahsediyordu? Onun Sehun’u olmadığını söylüyordu. O zaman kimdi? Kimdi o? “Ne diyorsun sen?” Kai’in eline uzandı. “Söyle.” Bağırınca Kai irkildi.

“Özür dilerim, gitmem lazım.” Kai’in sesi alçaktı.

“Hayır, bana bir şey söyle. Neden bana geldin? Evimde ne yapıyordun?”

“B-Bilmiyorum.”

“Bir şey biliyorsun. Lütfen bana mantıklı bir şey söyle, Ka—Alex.” Sehun avazı çıktığı gibi bağırmanın eşiğindeydi.

“Bilmiyorum. Sadece bir şey beni sana doğru çekiyor. Bunu yapmamam lazım çünkü sen eşim değilsin.” Kai açıklamaya çalışıyordu. “Sen sabahki adamsın, değil mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Yanındaki kadın kimdi?”

“Kadın mı? Yanımda kadın yoktu. Sehun’la beraberdim. O benim Sehun’umdu. Eşim, kocam. O kadın değil, erkek.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Aman tanrım!” soludu. “Sana ne yaptılar?” hıçkırmaya başladı.

Alex—Kai tereddütle yaklaştı ve Sehun’un elini tuttu. “A-Ağlama lütfen.” mırıldandı.

Sehun başını kaldırarak ona baktı ve sımsıkı sarıldı. “Çok özür dilerim. Benim yüzümden çok şey yaşadın. Keşke benim senin Sehun’un olduğumu anlayabilseydin.”

Alex birden geri çekildi, gözleri gri renkle parlıyordu. Sehun ona şaşkınca baktı ve ağzını açacakken diğeri yok oldu. Geride siyah bir duman kalmıştı. “Hayır, hayır.” Umutsuzca bağırdı. “Lütfen geri dön, lütfen.” sağa sola panikle yürüyordu. “Lütfen.” ağlayarak diz çöktü. “Ben—lütfen geri dön. LÜTFEN.” bağırdı.

“Sehun?” tanıdık bir ses duydu.

“Hyung.” Sehun başını çevirerek Jin’e baktı.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

Sehun ayağa kalkıp Jin’e sarıldı. “Kai—_hic_—o—_hic_—gitti.” hıçkırıkları arasında söyledi.

Jin kollarını Omegaya doladı ve sırtını okşadı. “Sakinleş, Sehun. Ne dediğini anlamıyorum.”

“Kai—_hic_—o—_hic_—ışınlandı—_hic_—beni—bıraktı—“

“Tamam, daha fazla konuşma. Haydi, eve gidelim. Sonra neler olduğunu anlatırsın.” Geri çekilerek Sehun’u nazikçe çekiştirdi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jin ona bir fincan sıcak çikolata uzattı. Sehun ağlamayı bırakmıştı ama gözleri kan çanağına dönmüştü. Boş boş duvarı izliyordu.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Sesi ağlamaktan dolayı çatlaktı.

Jin gülümseyerek elindeki Çin çayıyla Sehun’un yanına oturdu ve konuşmadan önce Sehun’un içeceğini içmesini bekledi. “Ee neler oldu?”

Sehun boş fincanı sehpaya koydu ve dikkatini Jin’e verdi. “Kai bana geldi.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Odamın camını kapatmak üzereydim ki onu gördüm. Bana bakıyordu.” ellerini üzerine sildi.

Sehun olanları özetlerken Jin dikkatle dinledi ve Omeganın elini tutarak sıktı.

“Ve sonra öylece ışınlandı. Havada kayboldu.” Başını Jin’in omzuna yaslayarak söyledi.

Jin bir süre sessiz kaldı ve konuştu. “Kim’lere anlatmamız lazım. Aramamıza yardım ederler.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Ama Sehun ismini biliyor muydu?” Sehun başını salladı. “Onunla beraber gördüğümüz kadın Sehun’du. Yani ona göre, değil mi?” Sehun yeniden başını salladı. “Kahretsin, kafam çok karıştı.”

“Katılıyorum. Ben sadece—“ derin bir nefes alarak yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Ona ne yaptıklarını merak ediyorum. O şekilde kaybolması… bilemiyorum sanki birisi butona basmış ve _boom_ diye kaybolmuş gibiydi. Ne demek istediğimi anlıyorsun, değil mi?” Jin başını salladı. “Bir saniye önce oradaydı, sonra kayboldu. Beni en çok korkutan şey onu inciteceğimi düşünerek korkması. Siktir. Bu kadın tam bir sürtük.”

“Fanatik.” Jin kabul etti.

Sehun iç çekti. Jae’nin ağladığını duyunca hızla ayağa kalktı ve odasına koştu. Jae oturmuş, ağlarken ayaklarını sallıyordu. Sehun onu kucağına aldı ve sallayarak susturmaya çalıştı ancak küçük çocuk kanmıyordu, ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Jin yanlarına geldi.

“O iyi mi?” Jin endişeyle sordu.

“Bilmiyorum. Susmuyor.”

“Belki açtır. Bana ver.” Jin bebeği Sehun’dan aldı ve omzuna yaslayarak sırtını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşamaya başladı. bebek dakikalar içinde sustu. “Ona yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlayayım ben. Al sen.” Jin bebeği yeniden babasına verdi ve odadan çıktı.

Jin’in yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlamasını izlerken Sehun kucağında durmadan içini çeken oğluyla tezgaha oturuyordu.

Beş dakika sonra Jae, Jin’in elinden neşeyle yemeğini yiyordu. Jae’nin bu kadar masum ve kaygısız görünmesi Sehun’u gülümsetti.

Çok geçmeden Jae appasının kucağında yeniden uyuyakaldı ve yetişkinler bir süre Kai’yi konuştuktan sonra vedalaştılar.

Jin her gece yaptığı gibi gitmeden önce Sehun’un yanağını öptü.

Sehun uyuyan oğlunu yatağa yatırdı –Jae’nin beşiğinden çok yatağında uyumasını tercih ediyordu—ve dolaplarda içki falan var mıdır diye mutfağa gitti. Çok düşünmeden Soju şişelerine uzandı. Zaman kaybetmeden kupasını doldurarak acı içkiyi yudumladı. Sorunlarını düşünerek, hayatında olanlara üzülerek içerken boğazını yakıyordu. Uyuyamıyordu ve beş şişe sojunun onu sarhoş etmeye yetip yetmeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Evet, şu anda ihtiyacı olan şey sarhoş olmaktı böylece en azından uyuyabilecekti.

Dördüncü şişesindeyken Sehun’un görüşü bulanmaya başladı, başı dönüyordu ve çoktan sarhoş olduğunu anlamıştı. Şişeleri tezgâhta bırakarak sendeleyerek odasına gitti ve üzerini değiştirmeden oğlunun yanına kendini bıraktı. Sonra derin bir uykuya daldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun kapıdaki şiddetli vuruşlarla uyanmıştı. İnleyerek ayağa kalktı ve uyuyan oğlunu kontrol ettikten sonra odadan çıktı.

“Geliyorum.” Oturma odasına gelince bağırarak kapıya gitti. Jin’in bu erken saatte neden geldiğini düşünüyordu.

“Günaydın hyung.” Kapıyı açarken mırıldandı. Cevap beklemeden dönüp içeriye geçti.

“Günaydın oğlum.”

Sehun babasının sesini duyunca durakladı. “Baba!” bağırarak arkasını döndü.

Bay Oh ona sıkıca sarıldı. “Iyy, leş gibi alkol kokuyorsun.” Burnunu buruşturarak söyledi.

Sehun yüzünü babasının göğsüne gömdü. “Seni çok özledim.” Sokuldu.

“Merhaba tatlım!” Bayan Oh konuştu.

Sehun başını kaldırdığında annesinin babasının arkasında olduğunu gördü. “Anne,” sırıtarak babasından çekildi ve annesine sarıldı.

“Baban seni rüyasında görmüştü. Başın belada gibiymiş. O yüzden bu kadar erken gelmek için ısrar ettim. Leş gibi kokmana bakılırsa doğru sanırım. Sen hiç içmezsin çünkü Hunnie.” Dedi ve sırtını nazikçe okşadı.

Sehun iç çekti. “Gelin.” Onları içeri davet etti.

Sehun’un karşısına oturduklarında Sehun olanları anlatmaya başladı ve Jae ağlayarak uyandığını, appasının ilgisini istediğini belli etti.

Sehun odasına gidip Jae’yi aldıktan sonra oturma odasına döndü ve bu sefer annesinin yanına oturdu.

Kadın kollarını torununa açtı ve Jae hevesle büyükannesinin kucağına gitti. Bir süre onunla oynadıktan sonra ne kadar hızlı büyüdüğünü söyleyerek bebeği kocasına verdi.

Alfa, torununu kucağına aldığı anda bebekteki kokuyu fark etti. “Sehun, farklı kokuyor. Hatta aurası bile değişmiş.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, baba. Dün ilk dönüşümünü yaşadı.”

“Yüce İsa!” annesi nefesini tuttu. “Bu çok erken.”

“O—O?” babası kekeledi.

Sehun yeniden başını salladı. “Evet, baba, o bir gerçek Alfa. Luhan hyunga göre normal değil, bir altro gerçek Alfa hem de.””

Bay Oh’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Altro gerçek Alfalar oldukça nadirdir.”

“Biliyorum baba.”

“Bu inanılmaz bir şey. İki gerçek Alfanın aynı yüzyılda yaşamaları duyulmadık bir şey. Ve onun altro olması—bilemiyorum, muhteşem, değil mi? Şaşırtıcı hatta? Daha önce bir taneyle hiç karşılaşmadım. Onlar hakkında pek şey bilmiyorum ama başka bir Alfayı hamile bırakabilecek tek Alfalar.”

“Evet, bunu biliyorum. Ancak, baba, lütfen Kim’lere bunu söyleme.” Ebeveynleri ona şaşkınca bakınca Sehun hızlıca nedenlerini açıkladı.

“Haydi, ama evlat. Bu yüzden torunları arasında ayrımcılık yapmazlar. Bay Kim öyle birisi değil.”

“Biliyorum. Hatta bana neden Kai’ye daha yakın olduğunu anlattı ancak Jongin’in bebeğinin—“

“Öyle düşünme. Jae’nin ne olduğunu bilmeye hakları var. O bir Kim, Sehun. Onlardan birisi, sence de öyle değil mi?”

Sehun sessiz kalarak düşündü. “Onlara söyleyeceğim ama şimdi değil. En azından Kai’yi bulana kadar.”

“Kai geri döndü derken ne demek istiyorsun?” Bay Oh kaşlarını çattı.

“O yaşıyor baba. Hatta dün gece bana geldi. Tek sorun beni hatırlamıyor ve kurdu safkan bir cadı tarafından hapsolmuş durumda.”

Bay Oh az daha torununu düşürecekti. Bebeği zar zor yakaladı. “Ne? Sehun! Aman tanrım!!”

Sehun vakit kaybetmeden Kim Junmyeon’un Irene hakkında anlattıkları da dahil her şeyi açıkladı.

“Yüce tanrım, şimdi ne yapacağız, oğlum?”

“Bilmiyorum anne. Kim’lere gitmeyi ve dün gece olanları anlatmayı düşünüyorum.” Hepsi başını salladı.

“Bir cadının büyüsünü püskürtebilir ve kırabilirim ama safkan cadıda işe yarar mı bilmiyorum çünkü daha önce hiç denemedim. Melez cadıda denemiştim.” Bay Oh açıkladı. Babasının bir cadının büyüsünü süper gücüyle kırma ve püskürtme gücü vardı.

“Oh, haklısın baba. Bunu tamamen unutmuşuz ama yerini bilmiyoruz. Bay Kim yolunu bulmak için uğraşıyordu.”

“Zaman kaybetmememiz lazım. Gidip duş al. Ben Jae’ye yemek yediririm.” Dedi annesi.

Sehun başını salladı ve odasına gidecekken kapı çaldı. “Jin hyung.” Mırıldanarak kapıya gitti. “Günaydın.” Kapıyı açarak söyledi.

“Günaydın!” Jin gülümseyerek söyledi ancak Sehun’daki alkol kokusunu alınca gülümsemesi soldu. “Dün gece içtin, değil mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, içtim.”

“Neden içtin?”

“Nedenini biliyorsun, hyung. Uyuyamıyordum ve beni uyutacak bir şeye ihtiyacım vardı. Sadece dört şişe içtim.”

“Dört mü? Sehun bu çok fazla.”

“Biliyorum, beni azarlamayı kes lütfen. Yardım etti.”

“Biliyorum ama ya sen sarhoşken yanlış bir şeyler olsaydı. Dönüşüm geçirip kendine veya Jae’ye zarar verseydin mesela?”

Sehun iç çekti. Jin haklıydı ancak ne olursa olsun, kurdunun hakimiyetini kaybetse bile oğluna zarar vermeyeceğini biliyordu. Fakat yine de evde bebek varken bir kurdun içmesi güvenli değildi. “Tamam anladım. Özür dilerim, bir daha olmayacak. Mutlu musun?”

Jin gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Tamam, sözüne güveniyorum.” Eğilerek Sehun’un yanağını öptü. “Günaydın tekrardan. Lütfen gidip duş al. İğrenç kokuyorsun.” Dedi ve Sehun şakayla omzuna vurdu.

Çok geçmeden Jin, Jaein’e yemek yedirirken Oh’larla sohbet ediyordu. Bayan Oh’a kendisinin sabah görevi olduğu için yapacağını söylemişti. İki yaşlı insan gülüştü.

Sehun izin isteyerek duşa girdi ve o işini bitirene kadar Jin çoktan Jae’yi hazırlamıştı. Hızlı bir kahvaltı ettikten sonra evden çıktılar.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Bay Oh onları Kim malikanesine götürdü. Oraya vardıklarında Luhan ve Bayan Kim evde tektiler. Luhan kocasını arayarak Sehun’un ve ailesinin geldiğini söyledi.

Sehun da Kris ve Chanyeol’u arayarak çağırdı.

Otuz dakika sonra hepsi Kim malikanesinin oturma odasında Sehun’un hikayesini dinliyordu.

“Jeon’ları aramam lazım. Onlar şu anda tanıdığım tek safkan cadılar. Onları daha önceden aramam lazımdı. Yük olmak istemedim ve Kai’in durumunun bu kadar kötü olduğunu bilmiyordum.” Junmyeon bir süre sonra konuştu.

“Onlar kim? Yani Jeon’lar?” Sehun sordu.

“En eski arkadaşlarımdandırlar ve toplumumuzda aynı biz, Kim’ler gibi en eski soya sahip safkan cadılar.” Junmyeon açıkladı. “Busan’da yaşıyorlar—daha önce Jeon Endüstri’yi duydunuz mu?” Kris ve Jongin başını salladı. “Onların.” Diye ekledi Junmyeon.

İki Alfanın gözleri kocaman oldu. “Manyak zengin olmalılar. Dünyada birkaç tane branşları olduğunu duydum.” Kris şaşırmış halde mırıldandı.

“Evet, öyleler. Onları sorunlarımla meşgul etmek istemedim ama şu anda Kai’in yerini bulabilecek tek kişi onlar. Onların kendi türleriyle savaşa girmelerini istemiyorum. Fakat bize Kai’in yerini söylemelerinin sorun yaratmayacağını biliyorum. Biz oradan sonrasını hallederiz.” Hepsi başını salladı.

“Bay Oh büyüsünü kırabileceği için, Kai’yi özgür bırakacaktır ve onu oradan çıkartacağız. Hepiniz hazırlıklı olmalısınız. Eminim Kai’ye ya da ona ulaşmadan önce ordusuyla savaşmamız gerekecek.”

“Şimdi Jeon’ları beklememiz lazım, değil mi?” Sehun sordu.

“Evet, ben öğlen onları arayacağım ve dediklerini size bildireceğim. Sonra planımızı kurarız.”

“Tamam.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Eve girdiği anda Sehun birinin varlığını hissetti—tanıdık bir varlıktı. Yavaşça odasına gittiğinde kapının arkasındaki figürü gördü. Kim olduğunu görmek için yavaşça yaklaşırken kalbi boğazında atıyordu. Jae’ye sıkıca sarıldı ve figür tanıdık olsa bile gerektiğinde çağırmak için rüzgara seslendi. Görmeyi beklemediği şey Kai’in kapının arkasında dizlerine sarılarak oturması ve ileri geri sallanmasıydı.

Sehun, Jae’yi yatağa bıraktı ve Kai’ye yaklaştı. “Ka—Alex! İyi misin?” diye sordu.

Adam başını _hayır_ anlamında salladı.

“Oh tanrım! Ne oldu?” eğilerek diğerinin elini tuttu.

“Geliyorlar.” Kai söyledi.

“Kim geliyor?”

“Geliyorlar.” Tekrarladı.

“Kim? Lütfen, seni anlamıyorum.”

“Geliyorlar.” Dedi yeniden.

“Ne diyorsun, kimden bahsediyorsun?” Sehun yeniden sordu.

“Geliyorlar.” Kai ileri geri sallanarak o kelimeyi tekrarlıyordu.

Sehun, Kai’ye sarıldı. Diğeri bir an gerildikten sonra Sehun’un kucağında rahatladı. “Sorun değil. Güvendesin.” Sehun sırtını okşayarak söyledi. Bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtığında Kai aniden dün geceki gibi yok oldu. Sehun öylece kalakaldı. “Tanrım! Yine olmaz!” mırıldanarak ayağa kalktı. Artık ağlayacak gibi hissetmiyordu; belki Kai’in yeniden kollarında olmasına alışmıştı, belki de yakında her şey biteceği ve kocası yanına döneceği içindi.

Sonra aniden bir şey içini yaktı—Jae tuhaf bir şekilde sessizdi. Hızla arkasını döndüğünde oğlunu koyduğu yerin boş olduğunu gördü. “Jae!” bağırarak yatağın diğer ucuna koştu. Jae emeklemiş olabilirdi ama orada da yoktu.

Kalbi hızlanırken odadan çıktı ve delirmişçesine evde oğlunu aramaya başladı. “HAYIR, HAYIR, LÜTFEN, HAYIR!!!” gözyaşları yüzünden akarken bağırdı. her yere bakmıştı ama Jae hiçbir yerde yoktu. Oğlunun kaçırıldığını düşünürken kalbi sıkışıyordu.

Hızlıca telefona uzandı ve Luhan’ı aradı. “Hyung, Jae. Kayıp, sanırım—sanırım onu kaçırdılar.” Telefonu elinden düşürmeden önce tek diyebildiği bunlar olmuştu. Boynunda keskin bir acı hissetti.

Arkasını döndü ancak görüşü bulanıklaştı ve duyuları köreldi. _Sakinleştirici,_ diye düşündü.

Dönüşmeye çalıştı ama yapamıyordu. Kurdu çıkmak için savaşıyordu, elleri dönüşmeye başlarken sandalyeye yığıldı ve pençeleriyle doğrulmaya çalışırken birisi onu yere bastırdı.

Kurdu son kez atılarak onu korumak için çıkmaya çalıştı ama düşkünce, çaresizce ağlayarak geriye düştü. Kurdu içinde gerilerken Sehun öfke ve kinle hırladı. Acıyla ulumaya çalışırken birisi onu kaburgalarından yere sabitlemişti ve boğuk bir çığlık attı. Tek görebildiği flu figürlerdi. Duyularını yeniden keskinleştirmeye çalıştı ve bayılmadan önce maskeli adamları seçebildi.


	29. 29.Bölüm

“Siktir.” Luhan seslice küfretti. Jongin ve Junmyeon’a döndü. “Jae kayıpmış.” Dedi.

“Ne?” iki Alfa da ayaklandı.

“Nasıl? Ne olmuş?” Junmyeon sordu.

“Sehun’la telefonda konuştum, Jae’nin kaybolduğunu söyledi ama daha fazlasını anlatmadı. Sonra hat aniden kesildi.” Luhan odada dolanarak alnını ovuşturdu.

Jongin eşine yaklaşarak kollarına aldı. Omeganın endişesi onu öldürüyordu ve eşini sakinleştirmesi gerekiyordu. “Rahatla, derin nefes al. Ne yapacağımızı bulacağız.” Çenesini Omeganın başına yasladı. Luhan derin nefes alıp verdi.

Diğer yandan Junmyeon telefonuna sarılarak Jeon’ları aradı. Vakit kaybetmeden yardımlarını istedi. Bay Jeon istedikleri yardımı göndereceklerini, oğlu Jungkook’un şu anda Seul’de olduğunu ve Kim’lere gitmesi için onu arayacağını söyledi. Junmyeon sayısız kez minnetini dile getirerek telefonu kapattı.

“Jeon Jungkook Seul’daymış. Babası yardım etmesi için buraya gönderecek.” Junmyeon açıkladı. “Ben diğerlerini arayıp bilgilendireceğim. Siz gidip Sehun’u kontrol edin.”

Başlarını salladıktan sonra dışarı çıktılar.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Burada yok.” Luhan, Sehun’un evinin önüne park eder etmez söyledi.

Jongin kocasına baktı. “Ne demek burada yok? Daha evine girmedik bile.”

“Senin Kai’yle olan bağın gibi, benim de kardeşimle bağım var. Sadece ikimiz arasında değil, ailemizle de var. Birbirimizi duymamız ve bulmamız için olan aile şeysi.” Luhan açıkladı.

“Yani—“

“Hayır.” Luhan başını iki yana salladı. Cevabı bilmesine rağmen kabul etmeye hazır değildi. hızlıca arabadan indi ve asansöre koşturdu. Jongin hemen arkasındaydı. Sehun’un katına çıkarken asansör hiç bitmeyecek gibi geldi.

Asansörün kapısı açılır açılmaz koşturdular ve Sehun’un kapısının ardına kadar açık olduğunu gördüler. Evin dağıtıldığını görebiliyorlardı.

Luhan içeri girerek oturma odasına baktı. Koltukta izler vardı ve kesinlikle pençe izlerine benziyordu. Gözlerini kapatarak her şeyi aklına kazıdı. Kardeşine ve yeğenine olanları bilmek istiyordu.

_Görünüşe bakılırsa Sehun bayıltılmadan önce dönüşmeye çalışmıştı. Ona sakinleştirici vermiş olmalılar,_ diye düşündü. Omzundaki elle gözlerini açtı.

Jongin elinde silah gibi bir şey tutuyordu. “Üzerinde bunu kullanmış olmalılar.”

Luhan objeyi eline aldı. Gözleri kendiliğinden kapanırken her şey film karesi gibi oynamaya başladı; maskeli adamların Sehun’u ve Jae’yi almalarını, kardeşinin bilincini kaybetmemek için savaşmasını ve maskeli adamlardan birinin onu bayıltmasını gördü. Luhan daha geriye gitmeye çalışınca başaramadı. Nefesini tutarak objeyi yere fırlattı ve gözlerini açarak diz çöktü.

Jongin yanına diz çökerek sıkıca sarıldı. “Sorun değil, ben yanındayım.” Omeganın sırtını okşayarak fısıldadı. “Yüzlerini gördün mü?” diye sordu.

“Hayır,” Luhan soludu. “Maske takıyorlardı ancak sakinleştirici kullandıklarına eminim. Jae’yi aldıklarında Sehun odadaydı. Görünmez bir figür yeğenimi aldı. Yüzünü göremedim, figürü gördüm sadece.”

“Aman tanrım!”

“Ama onları sezmedi. Birisi yanındaydı. O kişinin yüzünü göremedim. Kapüşonlu giyiyordu ve Jae’yi kaçırırken Sehun’un dikkatini dağıtmak için oradaymış gibiydi.” Luhan açıkladı.

Omega yeni bir yetenek geliştirmişti—hep içinde olduğu için yeni sayılmazdı ancak bir yıl önce kalıcı olmuştu. olayın yaşandığı herhangi bir objeye dokunarak olanları görebiliyordu. Telefonuna baktı ve aramayı cevapladı. “Baba!”

_“Luhan, siz iyi misiniz?”_

“Evet, iyiyiz. Ne oldu?”

_“Jongin’i arıyorum ama açmıyor.”_

“Oh arabada unutmuş olmalı. Hemen geliyoruz. Sehun da kaçırılmış.”

_“Biliyorum, Jungkook anlattı.”_

“Geldi mi?”

_“Evet, bilmeniz gereken şeyler var. Çabuk eve gelin.”_

“Tamam, baba. On beş dakikaya geliyoruz.”

Aramayı sonlandırdı ve Jongin’i çekerek evden çıktı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun boğazından dökülen inlemeyle uyandı. Başı çatlıyordu ve gözlerini yavaşça açarak etrafına bakındı.

Tek bakışla cam bir hücrede olduğunu gördü. Doğrulmaya çalıştı ama yapamadı. Başının dönmesi ona engel oluyordu. Beş dakika daha uzandıktan sonra bir şey dikkatini çekti ve bakışları Kai’yi gördüğü anda tüm baş dönmesi anında yok oldu. Kocası bir kızı—Seulgi’yi beceriyordu.

Sehun inleyerek doğruldu. Kendininkinin yanındaki hücrede Kai bir kızı acımasızca becerirken kız çığlık atıyordu—acıdan dolayıydı ama Alfanın umurunda değil gibiydi.

Gözyaşları gözlerini yakarken Sehun yutkundu ve yavaşça Kai’inkine bağlı duvara yaklaştı.

“Kai!” şiddetle duvara vurmaya başladı ama adam ne fark etti ne de umursadı. Görevdeki bir asker gibi durmadan işini yapıyordu.

“Seni duymayacak. Kimseyi duymayacak.” Hücrenin dışından bir ses geldi.

Sehun başını çevirdiğinde otuzlarının sonlarında ya da kırklarının başlarında bir kadınla karşılaştı. Bedenini saran önlükle şık görünüyordu. Gözleri canlıydı ve Sehun tek bakışla kim olduğunu anladı. “Irene?”

Kadın kıkırdadı. “Ta kendisi!” sarkastik bir şekilde eğildi. Sehun öfkeyle hırlayarak dişlerini gösterdi. Bedeni karşısına çıkan her canlıya saldırmaya hazırdı. “Rahatla Omega.” Ukalaca sırıttı.

Kulaklarına acı dolu bir çığlık doluştu ve dikkati yeniden yandaki hücreye çevrildi. Ancak bakışlarını hemen kaçırdı, buna dayanamıyordu. Kayıp bir Kai’ye dayanabilirdi ancak eşini gözleri önünde başkasını becermesine dayanamazdı. Öfkeli ve çaresiz hissediyordu.

“Dediğimi yapacaksın, Sehun. Yoksa kocan daha çok acı çekecek.”

“Durdur onu. Ona zarar veriyor. O senin kızın değil mi?” başka bir acı dolu hıçkırığı duyunca söyledi. Kadının acı çektiğine emindi.

“O sadece bir laboratuvar faresi. Kocandan bir farkı yok.” Ukalaca söyledi. “Onu hamile bırakması için elimden geleni yapıyorum ve şu anda yumurtlama döneminde. Bu yüzden ona afrodizyak verdim. Sanırım yine de onu düğümlemeyecek.”

“Ne?” Sehun inanamayarak sordu. “Bunu nasıl yapabilirsin?”

“Projem için iyi olduğunu düşündüğüm her şeyi yapabilirim. Bir anne olarak onu seviyordum ama o bana iki kere ihanet etti. Kai’yi ilk buraya getirdiğimde ondan nazikçe onu hamile bırakmasına izin vermesini istedim, hatta onlara mahremiyet bile sundum. Ama tabii ki anılarını değiştirdikten sonra yaptım.” Kıkırdadı. Sehun neyin komik olduğunu anlayamıyordu. “Başka bir adamın çocuğuna hamile kaldı ve bana Kai’in olduğu yalanını söyleme cüreti gösterdi. Bir anne olarak yalan söylediğini öğrendiğimde onu affettim ve ona bir şans daha verdim ancak elinde patlattı. Bu sefer kaçıp Kai’yi serbest bıraktı. Seul’de kalarak büyüsünün gizlenmelerine yetecek kadar güçlü olduğunu düşündü. Tabii ki onları buldum. Bu yüzden bir ders veriyorum. Aylardır saklanıyorlar. Onları dün buldum. Ve evet, Kai beni sana yönlendirdiği için mutluyum.” Başını sallayarak söyledi.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve önündeki kadına hastalıklı gibi bakıyordu. Ona sorarsanız kafadan çatlaktı. “Neden Kai? Neden başka kurtlar olamıyor?”

Güldü. “Aptal olduğunu düşünüyorum. O yaşayan tek gerçek Alfa. Pekâlâ, artık değil çünkü oğlun da buna dahil. Eski bir arkadaşa verdiğim sözü tutuyorum ben.”

Sehun oğlundan bahsedilince öfkeyle cama vurdu. “Oğlum nerede?” tehditkar bir şekilde sordu.

Irene bir beşiği işaret etti. “Orada. Sakinleştiricinin etkisi altında ama endişelenme, güvende.”

Sehun’un gözleri gösterdiği yere bakınca kocaman oldu.

Sesli bir inleme Sehun’un dikkatini çekti ve başını çevirdiğinde Kai’in camdan kayarak düştüğünü gördü. Birisi onu sertçe itmiş gibiydi.

“Buna dayanamıyorum artık.” Seulgi zayıfça söyledi.

Irene başını iki yana salladı. “Onu sevdiğini ve seni becerirse hoşuna gideceğini sanıyordum.”

“Hayır, bu şekilde değil. Yanılıyorsun. Kai’yi bir kardeş ve arkadaş olarak seviyorum. Onu senden korumak istedim. Ayrıca başkasını sevdiğimi biliyorsun.”

“Onaylamadığım başkasını. Kai senin için daha iyi bir seçenek, tatlım.”

“Kai’in bir ailesi var, Irene. Onu o şekilde istemiyorum. O benim için sadece bir arkadaş ve kardeş. İster beğen ister beğenme!” dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

Irene homurdandı. “Arkadaşlar birbirini becermez, kardeşler de.” Dikkatini yerde yatan ve hızla soluyan Kai’ye verdi.

“Bizi bunu yapmaya zorladın. İstediğimiz için ya da bir seçeneğimiz olduğu için değildi.” Seulgi bağırdı.

“Kendine anlat.” Irene elindeki objeye tıklayarak söyledi. Küçük bir tabletti, daha çok telefon gibiydi. Bir butona bastı ve Kai acıyla çığlık atmaya başladı. O çığlık atarken dişleri çıkıyordu, gözleri gri/kızıla dönüyordu ve tırnakları pençelere dönüşüyordu.

Sehun o anda Irene’in ne yaptığını anladı. ‘_Çip! Kai’in bedeninde Irene’in tek bir butonla ona acı verebileceği bir çip olmalı.’_ Durması için bağıracaktı.

“Kes şunu! Ona zarar veriyorsun.” Seulgi onu bastırdı.

“Alex!” Kai başını kaldırarak çığlıkları arasında kadına baktı. “Senden onu düğümlemeni istedim ama yapmadın.” Başka bir butona bastı ve Kai daha sesli çığlık attı.

“Lütfen, lütfen dur.” Sehun bağırdı.

Omegayı görmezden geldi, bakışları Kai’in üzerindeydi. “Alex! Sana onu, Sehun’unu, eşini düğümlemeni emrettim. Değil mi?”

“Yapamıyorum.” Kai soludu.

Irene başını iki yana salladı. “Siktiğimin kızını düğümlemen için elimden geleni yapıyorum ama o lanet şey bir türlü çıkmıyor.” Öfkeyle bağırdı.

“İşe yaramayacağını biliyorsun, Irene. İçindeki kurdu hapsedip anılarını değiştirsen bile, o hâlâ orada ve gerçek eşi olmadığımı biliyor. O yüzden lütfen ona işkence etmeyi bırak.” Seulgi yeniden denedi.

“Bana ders verme, kızım. Bunu biliyorum ve her şeyi denedim. İçindeki aptal, sadık kurt seni düğümlemiyor. Eşine karşı olan aptal sadakatinden sıkıldım artık.” Yeniden butona bastı ve Kai daha çok çığlık atmaya başladı.

“Dediğini yaparsam ona zarar vermeyeceğini söyledin. Lütfen, istediğin her şeyi yaparım. Dur. Ona zarar verme, lütfen.” Sehun umutsuzca söyledi. Eşinin gözleri önünde acı çekmesini izlemeye dayanamıyordu.

Irene iç çekerek başka bir butona bastı ve her şey durdu. Sehun rahatlayarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Benden istediğini yapmadan önce, kocama ne yaptığını bilmek istiyorum. Beni başkasının içinde görmesi nasıl mümkün oluyor?” diye sordu.

Yakınında duran korumaya işaret verdi. “Ona kıyafet verin ve kızımı yirmi dakika sonra laboratuvara götürün.” Dedikten sonra Sehun’a döndü. “Sana gelirsek, şekerim. Üzerinde hem büyü hem de bilimi kullandım.” Diye başladı. “Onun için yaptığım en kolay şey uçağı patlatıp onu kolayca bayıltmaktı. Ona büyü yapmaya çalıştım, başta işe yaradı ancak onu Seulgi’yle yatmaya zorladığımda yaptığım her büyüye karşı çıktı. Sonra aklıma bir fikir geldi. Anılarındaki Sehun’u kullanarak bir çip yarattım ve üzerine büyü yaptım. Tahmin et ne oldu? Mükemmelce işe yaradı.” Kendiyle gurur duyarcasına kıkırdadı. “Fakat ondan sonra bile kurdu Seulgi için düğümünü vermeyi reddetti. Kai onu sen olarak görüyordu ancak içindeki kurt eşini daha iyi tanıyordu.” Omuz silkerek bitirdi.

“Ondan tam olarak ne istiyorsun?”

Bir süre Sehun’a baktı. Sehun sorduğu her şeye cevap verdiği için gerizekalı mı zeki mi olduğunu merak ediyordu. Belki de buradan çıkamayacağını düşündüğü içindi.

“Sana daha önce anlattım. Kızım ve gerçek Alfanın bebeğini istiyorum.”

“Bu saçmalık.” Dedi Sehun. “Bir kurdun insanları hamile bırakması yasal değil. Riskleri çok yüksek. Bu süreçte insana zarar verebiliriz ve hayatlarını tehlikeye atabiliriz. Yavruyu da… içindeki kurt adam ve insanın savaşı genelde onu öldürüyor. İnsan anatomisi bunu kaldıramayacak kadar zayıf.”

Bunu duyunca Irene seslice güldü. “Ne dediğinin farkında mısın Sehun? Ben bir bilim insanıyım. Dediklerinin hepsini biliyorum ama benim kızım normal bir insan değil. O safkan bir cadı. Kurt tarihi derslerinde önemli bir ayrıntıyı unuttuğunu varsayıyorum; kurtların prensi ve bizim prensesimizin evliliğini. Onlar sayesinde bazılarınız cadıların yeteneklerine sahipsiniz ve bunun sonucunda gerçek Alfa doğdu. Yani her şeyi biliyorum ve bu sadece bir deney. Torunumu kucağıma almak için sabırsızlanıyorum falan değil.” Şakağını okşadı. “Zaten bir torunum var, biliyorsun. Kai’in dediği piç.”

“Bunun için kendi kızını mı kullanıyorsun? Gerçekten çok zalim ve kalpsiz olmalısın.”

“Biliyorum.” Sırıttı.

Sehun onun psikopat olduğuna karar verdi. “Benden ne istiyorsun?” diye sordu. Uzun bir hikâye anlatacakmış gibi boğazını temizledi.

Irene devam ederken Sehun ona iğrenmeyle bakıyordu. “Bak sen. Sana oldukça ilginç bir hikâye anlatacağım, Sehun. Öncelikle ne sen ne de eşin beni korkutuyor. Beni korkutan tek insan baban.” Sehun’un kaşları şaşkınlıkla çatıldı. “Şaşırdın mı? Ayrıntıya gireyim o zaman. Oğlunun neden gerçek Alfa olduğunu düşündün mü hiç? Ya da ağabeyinin bir cadının güçlerine oldukça benzer güçleri olduğunu? Annenizin olmamasına rağmen ikinizin arasındaki özel bağı? Pekâlâ, cevapları babanda saklı, Sehun. Oh Sejung gerçekten özel bir adam çünkü kanında dünyanın en güçlü iki türünü barındırıyor. Daha önce büyükannenin hikayesini duymuş muydun?” Sehun ona boş bir şekilde bakarak devam etmesini bekledi. “Cevap ver bana.” Gereksiz bir şekilde bağırdı. Sehun başını iki yana salladı, soyunu öğrenmek istiyordu.

“Senin büyükannen safkan bir cadıydı ve büyükbaban asil bir kurttu. İkisinin birleşimiyle babanın ne kadar güçlü olduğunu anlayabilirsin. Ona bir cadının büyüsüne karşı koyabilen ve geri püskürten yaşayan ve doğuştan yetenekli tek insan diyebiliriz. Ne kadar güçlü olduklarına bakarsak, aynı bir gerçek Alfa gibi, doğuştan yetenekli olanlar doğaüstü dünyanın dengesini korumak için her yüzyılda bir kere dünyaya geliyorlar. Kendin hakkında bilmediğin bir sırrı söyleyeceğim sana. Sen, tatlım, beş elementin tüm güçlerine sahipsin.” Hafifçe güldü. _’Bu kadın kesinlikle manyak,_’ diye düşündü Sehun. “Bana inanmıyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, inanmıyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, oğlunu görüyorsun.” Beşikte uyuyan Jae’yi işaret etti. “Seninle aynı güçlere sahip. Neden tanrılar seni bir gerçek Alfanın eşi olarak seçtiler? Özel birisi olmalısın. Ona karşı hislerin olmamasına rağmen babanın o anda Kai’yle evlenmen için seni neden ikna ettiğini merak ettin mi hiç?” Sehun sözlerini düzeltmeseydi karşılık verecekti.

“Üç ay zaman dilimi içerisinde erkenden gerçek eşinle çiftleşmeseydin güçlerinin tükeneceği söyleniyordu. Güçlerin şu anda çiftleştiğin için donuk bir haldeler. Orada olmadıkları için değil. Ağabeyin resmen bir cadı sayılır ancak sen, çocuğum, resmen bir faciasın. Oğlunun ne olabileceğini bir düşün. Hem senin güçlerine sahip hem de altro gerçek Alfa.” Yeniden şakağını okşadı. Sehun hırladığında başını iki yana sallayarak sessiz olmasını belirtti.

İç çekerek endişeli kalbini yatıştırmaya çalıştı. Bilgi yüklemesinden dolayı acı çekiyordu şu anda.

“Bunların hepsini güçlerinin bana karşı yararsız olduğunu bildiğim için anlatıyorum. Oğlunu bilmiyorum yalnız. Senden istediğim şey basit; oğlunu bana ver. Ben de senin ve eşinin gitmesine izin vereyim. Başka çocuklarınız olur. Belki de başka bir gerçek Alfa ya da altro Omega doğurursun.” Omuz silkti. “Oğlun çok güçlü. Onun hakkında daha çok şey öğrenmeye çalışıyoruz. Hâlâ bir bebek. Ama endişelenme ondan neler alabileceğimi bulana kadar yaşatırım onu.”

Sehun daha fazlasına dayanamıyordu. Oğlundan o şekilde bahsetmesi kafasını kopartmak istemesine neden oluyordu. Yumruğunu sertçe duvara vurdu. “Oğluma elini süreyim deme sakın. Saçının teline dokunursan eğer, yemin ederim seni—“

“Cesaretini sevdim, Sehun. İçindeki ateşin yükselmeye başladığını görüyorum ama tehditlerin benim için hiçbir şey. Beni istediğim şeyden alıkoyamayacaklar. Sen oraya hapsolmuş haldesin.” Cam duvara vurdu. “Gerçek Alfayı hapsetmek için özel olarak inşa edildi. Eşini, seni ve oğlunu orada tutabilirim. Yeniden aile olursunuz, ha? Özgürlükten çok bunu istemez misin?”

“Çocuğumu sana vereceğimi sanıyorsan delirmiş olmalısın. Ağabeyim ve babam sen oğluma dokunamadan beni bulacaktır.” Öfkeyle söyledi.

Sesindeki acımaz tona güldü sadece. “Nasıl?” alayla daha çok güldü. “Beni bulmak için yer bulucuya ihtiyaçları var. Maalesef normal bir yer bulucu beni bulamaz. Görüyorsun ya, Sehun. Ben her şeyi plana göre yaparım. Çünkü çok planım var.”

Sehun cevap verecekken gürültülü bir ses duyuldu ve bilgisayarlar ötmeye başladı._ –İhlal! İhlal! İhlal!!—_

Irene korkuyla Sehun’a baktı. “Bu nasıl mümkün—“ cümlesini tamamlayamadan laboratuvarın ana kapısı patlamayla açıldı.

Emirler yağdırmaya başladı ve o anda Sehun babasının adamlarla savaştığını gördü. “Baba!” rahatlayıp gülümseyerek seslendi. “Bizi bulacağını biliyordum.” Başını cam duvara yasladı.

Luhan, Jongin, Junmyeon, Kris, Chanyeol, Jin ve Sehun’un tanımadığı başka bir çocuk karşılarına çıkan korumalarla savaşarak ilerliyorlardı.


	30. 30.Bölüm

Sehun arkadaşlarının ve ailesinin korumalara karşı savaşmasını hayranlıkla izliyordu. Gözleri aynı anda üç kişiyle savaşan babasına döndü ve o anda bir korumanın arkadan babasına silah doğrulttuğunu gördü. “Baba! Eğil—tam arkanda!” bağırdı. Sehun süper duyu yeteneklerine hiç bu kadar minnet duymamıştı. Babasını başını eğmesini ve kurşunun önündeki korumalardan birine isabet etmesini izledi.

Sonra bakışları telekinezi kullanarak korumaları kendilerine ateş ettiren Luhan’a döndü. “İyi iş hyung.” Gururlu bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Sehun’un daha önce görmediği bir çocuk vardı, ağabeyiyle aynı yeteneği kullanıyordu ve kim olduğunu, neden kendilerine yardım ettiğini merak etti. Acıyla çığlık atıp durması için yalvaran korumaları yakmak için ateşi kullanan genç adama odaklandı. Sonra anladı. “O cadı olmalı, Jeon denen? Evet, Jeon’ların varisi olmalı. Jungkook.” Mırıldandı. Kim’lerden evine dönerken telefonunda Jeon’lar hakkında araştırma yapmıştı. Genç cadının fotoğrafını görmüştü ve o olduğuna emindi.

Jungkook’un yanında Jin vardır. Sehun bir an doktorun neden savaşa katıldığını merak etti, sonra Jin’in etrafını saran adamların çığlık atarak yere serildiklerini fark etti. Hyungunun tam olarak ne yaptığını anlamıştı. Jin iyileştirme gücünün tersini kullanarak diğerlerine acı enjekte ediyordu. Uzaktan Jin’e tabanca doğrultan iki koruma olduğunu gördü ve Sehun onu tam uyaracakken Jungkook’un Jin’i korumak için görünmez bir kalkan yaptığını gördü. “Bu çocuğu sevdim.” Dedi Sehun.

Jungkook, Jin’i nişan alan adamlara doğru koşuyordu, ona ateş ediyorlardı ancak mermiler hedefine varmadan küle dönüşüyordu. “Vay be, çok havalı.” Sehun mırıldandı.

Jungkook iki elini açarak Jin’i hedef alan korumalara doğrulttu ve ona dokunamadan mavi bir alevin arasında kaldılar. “Jin hyungu koruyor.” Sehun farkına varmıştı sonunda.

Sonra bakışları bir korumanın kafasını kopartan kahverengi kurda yöneldi. “Jongin!” Alfayı tanımıştı.

Jongin’in sağında Junmyeon vardı ve altın kılıcını kullanarak korumalarla savaşıyordu. “Kahrolası Samuray gibi dövüşüyor.” Diye mırıldandı Sehun. Junmyeon’un ara sıra avucuyla bir su kütlesi oluşturduğunu ve diğer eliyle kütleye elektrik yükleyerek rakibine fırlattığını fark etti. Anında elektriğe kapılıp ölüyorlardı. Gerçekten muhteşemdi çünkü Sehun kayınpederinin güçlerini kullandığını hiç görmemişti. Lanet olsun, Junmyeon’un ne gücü olduğunu bile bilmiyordu.

Sonra köşede silahlarla savaşan Kris vardı. Sehun Alfanın böyle objeler konusunda iyi olduğunu kabul etmeliydi. O hareket ederken onu koruyan kahverengi bir kalkan vardı etrafında. Alfa ara sıra yerden yükselip odada uçuyordu ve korumalara ateş ederken kalkanı sayesinde havada uçan balon gibi görünüyordu. Sehun bununla daha sonra alay etmeyi aklına yazdı.

Kris’in arkasında ise Chanyeol vardı ve ateşi kullanarak savaşıyordu.

Çok geçmeden babası önüne gelerek cam duvarı yumruklamaya başladı. Ancak babasının süper güçleriyle bile cam duvar bir milim çatlamıyordu. “Lanet olsun.” Babası inleyerek bir kez daha duvara vurdu ve vazgeçti. “Sehun, oğlum, seni oradan çıkaracağım. Söz veriyorum.” Elini duvara yaslayarak oğluna baktı.

“Baba, beni boşver şimdi. Jae’yi kurtar önce.” Sehun elini duvara yasladı ve konuştu.

“O nerede?”

Sehun babasının arkasındaki beşiklerin olduğunu yeri işaret etti. “Orada.”

Oh Sejung başını salladı ve arkasını dönerek hızla ilk beşiği kontrol etti. Ancak boştu, başını kaldırarak iki yana salladı. Sehun diğerlerini işaret etti. Alfa her birini kontrol etti ama hepsi boştu. Sehun’un yanına koştu.

“Hepsi boş.”

Sehun sendeleyerek geriledi ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, hayır—onu almış.” Paniklemeye başladı.

“Tanrım, biz adamlarıyla savaşırken almış olmalı.”

“Evet, baba. Bizi buradan çıkar. Kai diğer hücrede.” Bay Oh bakışlarını Sehun’unkinin yanındaki hücreye çevirdi. Kai’in dizlerine sarılarak ileri geri sallandığını gördü. “Yüce tanrım,” diye soludu. “Onun nesi var?” Sehun’a dönerek sordu.

“Daha sonra açıklayacağım ama şunu söyleyebilirim; bedeninde büyülü bir çip var.”

“Kaltak.” Bay Oh öfkeyle yumruklarını sıktı. “Önce bunu kırmam lazım ancak senin ikinizi hücreden çıkarman lazım.” Dedi Sehun’a.

“Ne? Ben mi?” babası başını salladı. “Bunu nasıl yapacağım?”

“Sehun, iyi dinle beni. Dışarıdan kıramıyorum ve tek seçenek sen kalıyorsun, oğlum. Diğer yeteneklerini sana daha önce hiç anlatmadım ama bilmelisin ki içinde beş elementin güçlerini taşıyorsun. Sana daha önce anlatmadığım için özür dilerim, oğlum.”

“Aman tanrım.” Sehun elini ağzına götürdü. “Yani doğru muydu?”

“Ne? Biliyor muydun?”

“Irene anlattı. Güçlerim olduğunu söyledi ancak beni korkutmak için söylediğini sandım.”

“Hayır, haklıydı. Sana daha önce anlatmadığım için üzgünüm. Ancak şimdi içindeki ateşi başlatarak içeriden camı kırman lazım.”

“Bana—nasıl—“

“Çağır onları, evlat. Seslen. Çağrını duyacaktır. Senin bir parçan, damarlarında akıyor. Camı büyülememiş çünkü öyle olsaydı ben dokunduğum anda kırardım. Deli gibi bilimi kullanmış olmalı.” Parmaklarıyla cama vurdu. “Ancak senin ateşin bunu geçebilir. Alev almasına izin ver, serbest bırak.” Cesaret verici bir şekilde söyledi.

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak başını salladı ve gözlerini kapattı; babasının dediklerini yapmaya çalışıyordu. Bedenindeki ateşe odaklanırken başı dönüyordu. Babasının nefesini tuttuğunu duydu fakat gözlerini açmadı; şu anda tek odaklandığı içindeki ateşti. Hâlâ safkan bir cadının soyundan geldiğine ve beş elementin güçlerine sahip olduğuna inanamıyordu; sadece rüzgar değildi, ateş, su, toprak ve doğa da dahildi. Yani şifacı mıydı? Bu düşünceyi bir kenara bırakarak görevine odaklandı.

Elini cam duvara yasladı. Uzun sürmüştü ama en sonunda Sehun çatlama sesleri duydu ve gözlerini açarak geriledi. Cam duvarlar birden ucu kızıl olan mor alevlerle kaplandı. Oda resmen alev almıştı.

Sehun gözlerine inanamıyordu; o güçlere gerçekten sahip olduğuna inanamıyordu. Çok güzel bir şeydi ve alevlere dokunma arzusu hissederek yaklaştı. Sanki onu çağırıyorlardı ve dokundu. Ancak dokunduğu an Sehun parmaklarındaki soğukluğu hissedince şaşırdı. Beklediği gibi sıcak değil, buz gibi soğuktu.

Alevlerin arasından babasının gülümseyen suratını görebiliyordu. “Yapabileceğini biliyordum, oğlum. Parmakların soğuğu hissediyorlar, değil mi?” Sehun başını salladı. “Sen bir parçası olduğun için. Sadece istediğin kişileri yakar.”

Sehun cevap verecekken camın kırılma sesi duyuldu ve döndüğünde Kai’in hücresiyle kendisininki arasındaki camın parçalandığını gördü. “Kai!” kocasının Seulgi’ye sıkı sıkı sarıldığını görünce bağırdı.

Kırık camlar arasından geçti ve ayakkabılarını giydiği için şükretti. Kai’ye ulaşmasını bekliyorlarmış gibi tüm duvarlar milyonlarca parçaya ayrılıyordu. Sehun’un en çok endişelendiği kişi korkmuş eşiydi.

Kai’in elini tutmaya çalıştı ancak Alfa irkilerek geri çekildi ve Seulgi’ye daha çok sarıldı.

Bay Oh aceleyle hücrenin içine girdi. “Oğlum, bana bırak.” Damadına yaklaştı ve genç Alfanın yanına eğildi. “Bu canını çok yakacak.” Uyararak avucunu Kai’in başına yasladı.

Kai kan dondurucu bir çığlık attı.

“Baba, dur lütfen. Acı çekiyor.” Sehun panikle bağırdı.

“Oğlunu geri alman gerekmiyor mu?” Sehun hızla başını salladı. “O zaman bunu bana bırak. O, ona karşı savaşacak tek kişi.” Dedi ve Sehun gözyaşları yüzünden akarken başını salladı.

Kai’in acıyla çığlık atmasını izlemek Sehun’un kalbini acıtıyordu. Eşini acı çekerken görmekten nefret ediyordu ve Alfanın acılarını alabilmeyi diliyordu.

O sırada tüm adamları alt ettikten sonra diğerleri yanlarına geldi. Hepsi nefes nefeseydi ve sadece pantolonunu giyen Jongin yaklaşarak Kai’in yanında diz çöktü. Elini Kai’in başının kenarına yasladı ve o anda Kai’in çığlıkları küçük iniltilere dönüştü, bir süre sonra yok oldular.

Kardeşinin acısını alırken Jongin’in yüzü buruşmuştu.

“İşte bunu yapıyor.” Sehun birisinin konuştuğunu gördü ve yanındaki konuşan genç adama döndü.

“Ha?” diye sordu.

“İşte bunu yapıyor, kardeşinin acısını alıyor yani.” Dedi Jungkook.

Sehun düşüncelerini dile mi getirdiğini yoksa Jungkook’un aklını mı okuduğunu düşünüyordu.

“Diğeri.” Gülümseyerek cevapladı. “Umm… merhaba, ben Jeon Jungkook. Tanışmak için mükemmel bir zaman olmadığını biliyorum ama tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Dişlerini göstererek sırıttı.

“Oh Sehun. Yani Oh-Kim Sehun.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Jae—acaba oğlumu nereye götürdüğünü biliyor musun?” cadıya sordu.

“Bodruma.” Uzun süredir sessiz olan Seulgi cevapladı sorusunu.

“O haklı ancak onu sadece Kai geri alabilir.” Jungkook konuştu ve yanındaki Jin’e baktıktan sonra Sehun’a döndü.

“Ne demek sadece Kai? Neden Kai?”

“Çünkü ona en çok kin güden kişi Kai. Ayrıca gerçek Alfa ve safkan cadıya karşı gerçek Alfanın kini el bombası gibidir. En iyi ve en etkili silahtır.” Dedi cadı. Sehun dediklerini tam olarak anlamasa bile başını salladı. “Ama önce çipi çıkarmamız lazım. Ensesine yerleştirilmiş. Sanırım buradaki Bay Yakışıklı” Jungkook bakışlarını Jin’e çevirdi ve Jin gözlerini devirdi. “…onu çıkartabilir.”

Sehun düzgün düşünemiyor olmasına rağmen Jungkook’un gözlerinin Jin’e bakarken parladığını görebiliyordu. Arzu muydu? Hoşlanma mıydı? İlk görüşte aşk mıydı? Emin değildi ancak cadının gözbebeklerinde bir şey olduğu kesindi.

Bay Oh konuşunca düşüncelerini böldü. “Tamamdır. Gerisi sana kalmış Jin. Acele etmemiz lazım çünkü torunuma neler yapabileceğini bilmiyoruz.”

Hepsi başını salladı; Junmyeon bilinçsiz yatan gerçek Alfanın yanına yaklaştı ve oğlunun bacaklarını tuttu. Jongin de kollarından tutunca onu kaldırdılar ve en yakın yatağa yatırdılar.

Jin hızlıca arkalarından gitti ve eldivenlerini takarken Kai’in yüzüstü yatırmalarını söyledi.

“O iyi olacak mı?” Sehun ellerini oynayarak alçak sesle sordu.

Luhan onu duyunca elini kardeşinin omzuna koydu. “Evet, Hunnie. Bedeni büyüden arındırıldı. Şimdi tek yapmamız gereken çipi çıkarmak.” Omega, kardeşinin omzunu nazikçe sıktırdı.

Hepsi Jin’in Kai’in ensesini kesmesini ve parmaklarını kesiğin arasına sokmasını izliyorlardı. Parmaklarını yavaşça hareket ettirerek çipi arıyordu.

Sehun daha fazla izlemeye dayanamayarak yüzünü yana çevirdi. Kris ona hafifçe gülümsedi ve Sehun dudaklarını hareket ettirerek _teşekkür ederim_ diye mırıldandı.

Diğer yanda Chanyeol kusmaya başlamıştı; muhtemelen ya görüntüden dolayıydı ya da içinde büyüyen bir şeyden dolayıydı. Kris hemen eşinin yanına koştu ve nazikçe Betanın sırtını okşamaya başladı.

Sehun bakışlarını ikiliden ayırdı ve Jin’i sevgiyle izleyen Jungkook’a yöneldi. Omega başını iki yana salladı çünkü bu bakışı iyi tanıyordu. Jungkook kesinlikle Jin hyungdan hoşlanıyordu ancak hyungunun cadının hislerinden haberdar olduğundan şüpheliydi.

Hyungunun hayranı olma olasılığını düşünme sırası değildi şimdi. Ellerinde daha önemli öncelikler vardı. Eşini ve oğlunu geri istiyordu.

“Buldum.” Sehun sonunda Jin’in konuştuğunu duydu. Jin’in parmakları sinirlerini uyardığı için kendine geldiğinde Kai’in baş ağrısı çekeceğine emindi.

Dikkatini yeniden eşine verdi ve Jin’in parmakları arasındaki küçük objeyi gördü. Dudaklarının arasından rahatlamayla dolu iç çekiş döküldü. Sonunda yeniden eşine sahip olabilecekti.

Sehun konuşmak için ağzını açtığında karnına saplanan keskin bir acıyla nefesi kesildi. Yanına baktığında kurşun deliğinden akan kırmızı kanları gördü. “Siktir.” Dizlerinin üzerine düştü. Acı içeriden onu kavuruyordu.

“AMAN TANRIM! SEHUN!!!” kardeşinin durumunu görünce Luhan çığlık attı.

Hepsi ona döndü ve yanına koştular. Sehun, Kai’in inlemelerini duyabiliyordu. Eşinin yüzünü görebilmek için gözlerini açık tutmaya çalışıyordu, başaramıyordu.

_’Hayır, hayır, Sehun. Lütfen benimle kal.’_ Kai'in bağları arasından konuştuğunu duydu. Hissedebiliyordu. Eşiyle arasındaki bağ tüm gücüyle geri gelmişti ama maalesef yanlış zamanda gelmişti. Ölmek üzere olduğunu ve bu sefer bağı koparanın kendisi olacağını düşünüyordu.

“Gümüş! Gümüş kurşun bu!” Luhan’ın konuştuğunu duydu Sehun. Omega onu kollarına aldığında sonunda kendini bırakarak gözlerini kapattı.


	31. 31.Bölüm

Çip bedeninden ayrıldığı an Kai’in yaraları kendiliğinden iyileşti. Bilincinin ve eşiyle aralarındaki bağın yerine geldiğini hissetti. Sehun’u! Sehun acı çekiyordu. Omeganın yerde diz çöktüğünü görünce başındaki zonklamayı ve dönmeyi görmezden gelerek ayağa kalktı.

Eşine saldıran adamın üzerine atılacakken birisi onu bastırdı ve adam tek dokunuşuyla küllere dönüştü. Bu adam kimse çok güçlü olmalıydı. Kai’in dikkati Luhan’ın kollarında yatan eşindeydi ve içgüdüleriyle hareket ederek Omegasına koştu. Onu oldukça korkmuş görünen Luhan’dan aldı.

Sonra kokusu burnuna geldi. _Gümüş._ Gümüş bir kurşun olmalıydı çünkü kurt adamlar için tek ölümcül silah oydu. Eşinin içindeki yakıcı acıyı hissedebiliyordu.

“Hayır, hayır, benimle kal. Beni bırakmıyorsun. Tam sana yeni dönebilmişken olmaz. Şimdi olmaz, asla olmaz.” Kai, Sehun’u kaybedemezdi. Eşini kaybetme olasılığı bile iliklerine kadar onu korkutuyordu. Sehun’suz bir hayat düşünemiyordu bile.

Omega onsuz çok fazla şey atlatmıştı. Kaybettikleri zamanı telafi etmek istiyordu. Eşinin yaşadığı aynı kaderi yaşamak istemiyordu. Sehun’un yaşaması ve hayatta kalması gerekiyordu.

“Kai, onu buraya getir. Kollarına alman onu kurtarmayacak.” Jin’in arkadan bağırdığını duydu. Doktor ameliyat malzemelerini hazırlamayı bitirmişti. “Hemen!” bağırdı. Kai eşini kucağına aldı ve Jin’e yaklaşırken eşinin ruhunun yavaşça bedeninden kayıp gittiğini hissediyordu. Bilinçsiz Omegayı nazikçe yatağa yatırdı ve yüzünü okşadı.

“Geri çekil lütfen. Karnını ameliyat edeceğim ve yarasının enfeksiyon kapmasını istemiyorum.” Jin, Sehun’un gömleğini keserek söyledi.

Kai karşı çıkmak istiyordu ancak kuzenini dinlemenin en iyisi olacağını biliyordu. Omzunda bir el hissettiğinde başını çevirdi ve kendisine gülümseyen kayınpederiyle karşılaştı.

“O başaracaktır, evlat. Başaracağını biliyorum.”

Kai başını salladı ve dikkatini Sehun’a verdi. “Kai, lütfen. Beni yavaşlatıyorsun.” Jin yeniden söyledi.

Kai istemeyerek geri çekildi ve Jin’e istediğini verdi. “Neden hâlâ buradasın? Jin hyungu duydun.” Jin’in yanında dikilen yabancı, genç adam konuştu.

“Jin bir kurttur.” Jin’in omzuna doğru eğilerek söyledi.

“Biliyorum, ne olmuş?”

“Yaniiiii,” uzattı. “Ben burada yanmadan gümüşe dokunabilecek tek kurt olmayan kişiyim.” Dedi ve haklıydı.

Kai iç çekerek olduğu yerden Jin’in eşinin karnını yarmasını izledi.

“Ellerini sterilize ettin mi?” Jin yanındaki yabancı çocuğa sordu ve çocuk hevesle başını salladı. “Şimdi elini kesiğe sok ve büyünle beraber kurşunu çıkar.” Jin açıkladı ve diğeri başını salladı. Jin’in yanında durduğuna çok sevinmiş gibi bir hali vardı.

Kai onun sorununun ne olduğunu merak ediyordu ancak kuzenine olan bakışlarının yeterince anlattığını fark etti.

Heyecanlı adam eldivenli elini kesiğin içine soktu; Kai diğerinin ne yaptığını bildiğini ve işine düzgünce odaklandığını umuyordu çünkü eşinin hayatını riske atacak kimsenin gözünün yaşına bakmazdı.

Bir saniye içinde ölümcül alet adamın elleri arasındaydı. “Hızlı oldu.” Dedi Chanyeol. Kai ona sertçe bakınca Beta iki elini de havaya kaldırdı.

Kai, Jin’in kesiği incelemesini izledi. “Onu kapatmam lazım. Gümüş tenini yakmış. Doğal olarak iyileşmesi biraz zaman alacak ve kesiği açık bırakmak hiç iyi bir fikir değil. Zaten yeterince kan kaybetti.”

“Ben yardım edebilirim.” Tanıdık bir ses duyuldu.

Kai başını çevirince onu hemen tanıdı. “Seulgi!” diyerek ona yaklaştı.

“Beni hatırlıyor musun?” şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Tabii ki hatırlıyorum.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Hey! Araya girdiğim için kusura bakmayın ama sevinçlerinizi erteleyebilir misiniz? Çünkü onu kapatmamız lazım.” Jin araya girdi.

Seulgi diğerlerinin yanına yaklaştı ve Kai onun aletlerden birini almasını beklerken kız parmağını lazer gibi kullanarak kesiği kapattı.

“Vay, çok havalıydı.” Jin beğenisini dile getirdi.

“Onu ben de yapabilirdim.” Jin’in yanındaki genç adam dudak büktü.

“O zaman neden yapmadın?” Jin soğuk bir şekilde sordu. Kai diğerine acıdı bir an.

“İstemedin ki. Sana onu kapatırken normal yoldan yardım edecek sandım.” Dedi adam ve Jin gözlerini devirdi.

O sırada Sehun hareket etti ve Kai hemen eşine koştu. “Sehun!” elini tutarak seslendi.

Sehun alçak sesle inleyerek gözlerini açtı. “Sehun!” Kai yeniden seslendi ve Omeganın elini sıktırdı.

“K-Kai.” Sehun zayıf sesle konuştu.

“Hey.” Kai’in gözlerinden mutluluk gözyaşları akıyordu. Eşinin konuştuğunu görmek onu hem mutlu etmişti hem de rahatlatmıştı. Kalbine ağır geliyordu.

“Ağlama lütfen.” dedi Sehun.

Kai ona gülümsedi ve başını sallayarak eğildi, kocasının dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Geri çekilecekken Sehun tişörtünden tutarak onu durdurdu.

“Seni çok özledim.” Omega kendi gözyaşları akarken mırıldandı ve Kai’in dudaklarını yeniden öptü.

“Seni deli gibi özledim, Sehun. Tanrım, ne kadar çok olduğunu tahmin bile edemezsin.” Kai gözyaşlarının akmasına izin veriyordu. Geri çekilerek başparmağıyla Sehun’un gözyaşlarını sildi. “Özür dilerim.” Dedi Omegaya.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, öyle deme. Senin hatan değildi. Geri döndüğüne çok seviniyorum.”

Sehun gözyaşlarını silerken Kai gülümsedi. Omeganın elini tutarak uzunca öptü. “Ben de.” Diye soludu.

“Birbirimiz olmadan yaşamanın nasıl olduğunu tatmak istemiyorum bir daha. Seni kaybettiğimde bir parçam da yok oldu Kai.” Sehun kocasının elini sıkıca tuttu. “Kırılmıştım, Kai. Sensiz yaşamak nasılmış tatmak istemiyorum bir daha. Sensiz dünyanın öteki ucunu keşfetmek istemiyorum. Asla olmaz.” Hıçkırmaya başladı ve Kai de hıçkırarak ona sarıldı.

“Ben de.” Dedi. “Sensiz yaşayamam Sehun. Sensiz kaybolmuştum ve onu bir daha tatmak istemiyorum. Çok zordu. Tanrım, seni çok seviyorum, Sehun.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum, bebeğim.” Sehun ona sıkıca sarıldı. Bir süre öylece ağladılar ve Omega burnunu çekerek geri çekilince Kai Omegasının sevimliliğine kıkırdadı.

“Tanrım, beni de duygusallaştıracaklar.” Junmyeon’un konuştuğunu duydu.

“Çok tatlılar.” Yabancı çocuğun konuştuğunu duydu.

“Beni de ağlattılar.” Jongin’in konuştuğunu duydu.

“Beni de.” Dedi Kris. “Ve kocamı da.” Diye ekledi.

Kai onlara bakmak için döndü.

Luhan yüzündeki gülümsemeyle gözyaşlarını siliyordu, kayınpederi kolunu Junmyeon’un omzuna atmış sırıtıyordu. Kris ve Chanyeol birbirlerine sarılıyorlardı. Jongin kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş bir duvara yaslanıyordu ve gözyaşlarını silerek gülümsüyordu. Jin gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. Yabancı adam yoğun bakışlarla Jin’i izliyordu ve elini kuzeninin omzuna koymuştu. Jin onları izlerken bunun farkında değil gibiydi.

Kai gülümseyerek dikkatini eşine verdi ve yüzünü sevgiyle okşadı. “Yeniden seninle olabildiğim için çok mutluyum. Sen benim her şeyimsin, biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Biliyorum. Sen de benim her şeyimsin. Oğlumuzla tanışman için sabırsızlanıyorum. O sana çok benziyor. Aman tanrım, Jae!” Sehun panikle bağırdı.

Oğlundan bahsedildiğini duyunca Kai’in kalbi tekledi. “O n-nerede?” kalbi hızlanırken sordu.

“O—Irene onu aldı. Sadece sen—“ Kai, Sehun’un cümlesini tamamlamasını beklemeden ayaklandı.

“Nerede?” tişörtünü çıkartırken sordu.

“Bodrumda. Oraya hapsolmuş halde, çıkamıyor.” Cevapladı Luhan.

Öfke tüm bedenini kaplarken Kai’in gözleri kızıla dönüştü. Irene. Ona yaptıklarını nasıl unutabilirdi? Onun ve Sehun’un hayatını mahvederek kaçmasına nasıl izin verirdi? Ona kat be kat ödetecekti bunları. Bir de oğluna dokunmaya cüret etmişti. O daha bebekti. Onu tek tek parçalara ayırmaya ve akbabalara vermeye yemin etti.

Hızlıca pantolonunu çıkardı. Diğerlerinin önünde çıplak olmayı umursamıyordu şu anda.

“Vay be! Kocamansın, büyükmüş o.” Yabancı adam—yani Jin’in hayranı—utanmazca penisine bakarak söyledi.

Jin kafasına bir tane patlattı ve Kai içinden ona teşekkür ederek Seulgi’ye döndü. “Özür dilerim ama bunu yapmak zorundayım.”

Başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil, Kai. Yapman gerekeni yapmalısın. Sana ve ailene çok zarar verdi. Ayrıca onu annem olarak görmüyorum.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

Kai, Seulgi’ye gerçekten minnettardı ve başını sallayarak eşine döndü. “Onu geri getireceğim ve Irene’i lime lime parçalayacağım.” Eğilip eşinin dudaklarını öptü.

“Lütfen güvende ol ve bana geri dön.” Sehun gözyaşlarını silerek söyledi.

“Söz veriyorum!” dedi ve geri çekilerek koca gri/kızıl kurda dönüştü.

“Kurdu bile kocaman. Penisinin neden bu kadar—ayy.” Yabancı adam Jin’in şaplağıyla susmuştu. Kai ona hırladı ve diğerinin gerildiğini fark etti. Bir kez daha eşine döndü ve Sehun _seni seviyorum_ diye mırıldanarak başını salladı. Uzaklaşmaya başladı.

İçgüdüleri bedenini ele geçirmişti ve tek istediği yavrusunu kurtarmak, oğlunu tehlikeden korumaktı. Cam kapıyı kırarak bodruma doğru koşmaya başladı ve birkaç saniyede oraya vardı.

Bodrum karanlıktı ancak süper görüşüyle çok net görebiliyordu. Bir hareket dikkatini çekince durdu.

Küçük bir çocuğun etrafındaki ışıktı—bebeği sarmalayarak etrafındaki havayı gece göğü kadar sıvı gösteriyordu. Aynı anda parlak ve karanlıktı. Yıldızlara yaraşır şekilde parlıyordu.

Kai küçük çocuğun bedeninin kaybolmasını izledi. Bir an parlaklığa boğuldu ve yeniden ortaya çıktı. Sonra ışık artmaya başladı. Gözleri sulanırken ve yanarken Kai gözlerini kırpmadı bile. Oğluna olanları kaçırmak istemeyerek onları açık tutuyordu.

Sonra ışık azaldı ve küçük çocuk yavaşça beşiğe düştü. Bebek heyecanla ayaklarıyla havayı tekmeleyerek kıkırdadı. Kai tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı ve oğlunun kıkırtılarını duyunca kalbi hızlandı.

Az önce ne olmuştu? Jae tek başına havada nasıl uçabiliyordu? O ışık da neydi? Bu cadı oğluna ne yapmıştı? Daha fazlasını düşünemeden cadının bazı formülleri karıştırdığını gördü ve damarlarındaki öfke fokurdamaya başladı.

Cam kapıya atılarak kırarak geçti. Düşmanı—kendinin ve eşinin hayatını cehenneme çeviren insan— tam karşısındaydı. Oğluna nasıl dokunmaya cüret ederdi?”

Irene parçalana camı duyunca hızlıca arkasını döndü ve bakışları Kai’in kızıl bakışlarıyla buluştuğunda titredi. Gözlerindeki korkuyu görebiliyordu.

Kai süper hızıyla ileri atıldı ve bir saniyeden az sürede onu koca pençeleriyle yere yapıştırdı. Hırlayarak onu pençeleri altında titretiyordu. Kai onunla konuşabilmeyi diledi. O—

“Demek istediğin şeyleri düşün. Düşüncelerini okuyabiliyorum.” Şaşırtıcı şekildeki saki sesiyle konuştu.

_‘Neden?’_ diye sordu.

“Ne neden? Anlamam için detaya girmelisin.”

_‘Neden beni eşimden ayırdın ve hayatını cehenneme çevirdin?’_

“Ben bir bilim insanıyım, Kai. Beni anlayamazsın veya inanmazsın ancak sana daha iyi bir hayat vermek istedim.”

_‘Daha iyi bir hayat mı? Beni oğlumdan ayırarak mı? Eşimden ve ailemden?’_

“Kızımla başka bir ailen olabilirdi. Sana bir oğul verebilirdi. Eşin olabilirdi ve aile olabilirdiniz.”

_‘Ne? Sen inanılmazsın. Irene, beni bir buçuk yıl boyunca ailemden kopardın. Öldüğümü düşündüklerinde neler hissettiklerini düşündün mü?’_

“Pekâlâ, dediğim gibi ben bilim insanıyım. Duygusal saçmalıklar için yüreğimi kullanmam, beynimi kullanırım.”

Kai öfkeyle hırladı. Ona kendini aklaması için bir şans vermek istediğinden dolayı konuşuyordu. Seulgi onu annesi olarak görmediğini söylese de en azından iyi bir arkadaş olmaya çalışıyordu ancak Irene hiç pişmanlık duyuyor gibi değildi. Gözlerinde pişmanlıktan eser yoktu.

_‘Bunları nasıl yapabilirsin? Oğluma ne yaptın?’_

Irene kıkırdadı. “Hayatını daha çok ilgi çekici yaptım.”

Kai pençelerini omzuna geçirerek kanattı, umurunda değildi. Oğluna ne yaptığını öğrenmesi gerekiyordu.

_‘Ona ne yaptığını söyle bana.’ _Yeniden hırladı.

“Seninle başarmak istediğim şeyi; gerçek Alfa olduğu için ona safkan cadının güçlerini verdim. İşe yarayacağına emindim ve yaradı da. Şimdi pişman olmadan ölebilirim.” Kai gözlerindeki deli bakışı görebiliyordu.

Şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi. Ne demek oğlu gerçek alfaydı?

“Sehun sana söylemedi, değil mi?”

_‘O pis ağzınla onun adını ağzına alma. Benimle oyun oynamayı kes. Oğluma ne yaptığını söyle. Irene.’ _Dişlerini etine geçirmeye hazır halde gösterdi.

“Konuşmamı bitirdim Kai. Burada bitirelim.” Dedi ve Kai neler olduğunu anlamadan duvara fırlatıldığını fark etti.

Sert zemine çarpınca boğazından acı dolu bir uluma yükseldi ancak hızla toparlanarak dört ayağı üzerinde doğruldu.

Irene iki tane kılıç çıkardı ve ellerine aldı. _Gümüş_. Kai ölümcül silahı hemen fark etmişti.

“İşte böyle öleceksin, Kai. Merhamet ediyordum ama artık etmeyeceğim.” Çığlık atarak ona doğrul atıldı.

Kai saldırısından zar zor kaçabildi ve Irene arka bacağına ufak bir kesik açmayı başardı. Lanet olsun, iyiydi. Kai kabul etmek zorundaydı. Antik bir Samuray savaşçısı gibiydi.

Kesiği yanıyordu ama acıyı görmezden geldi. Bir süre öyle dövüştüler. Kai pençelerini bedenine yaklaştıramıyordu. İyi eğitimliydi. Onda başka bir kesik açamıyordu yalnız. Tek yapabildiği saldırılarından kaçınmaktı.

Yeniden üzerine atıldığında Kai kıvrak bir şekilde uzandı ve baldırında koca bir yara açtı. Irene küfrederek nefesini düzenlemek için durdu. “Boşuna gerçek Alfa değilsin, ha?” kılıçlarını sırıtarak havada sallıyordu. “43 yıllık hayatımda kimse bana ufacık bir kesik bile verememişti.” Atıldı. “Etkilendiğimi söylemeliyim! Ama bu kadar çocuk oyunu yeter. Artık bitiyor!”

Yerden havalandı ve tüm gücüyle ona saldırdı. Hareket ediş tarzıyla Kai’in saldırısından kaçması imkansız gibiydi. Havada takla attı ve inanılmaz bir hızla hareket ederek kılıçlarını savurdu.

Onu öldüreceğinden emindi, gözlerini kapatarak kendisini en kötüsüne hazırladı ve kılıcın kürkünü delmesini bekledi. Fakat hiçbir şey olmadı. Onun yerine havada keskin bir çığlık yankılandı. Sonra yanan etin kokusu burnuna geldi.

Kai gözlerini yavaşça açtı ve elinde kılıçlarla havada asılı kalan Irene’in karşısında mavi/mor alevlerle kaplandığını gördü.

Kai şok olmuştu çünkü yeteneğini kullanmadığına emindi. Adil bir savaş olacaktı. Bakışlarını oğluna doğru çevirdiğinde Jae’nin havada süzüldüğünü ve küçük gözlerinin irislerinde mavi dokunuşlarla mor renkle parladığını gördü. Irene’in bedenini saran alevlerle aynı renkteydiler. Irene daha çok çığlık atınca oğlunun ne yaptığını anladı. Jae babasını koruyordu. Irene’in babasına karşı tehdit oluşturduğunu hissetmişti ve içgüdüsel olarak harekete geçmişti.

Sonra Kai, Irene’in birkaç büyülü sözcük mırıldandığını duydu ve her şey biterken Irene’in cansız bedeni yere düştü, küllere dönüştü.

Jae birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırarak Kai’ye baktı ve göz rengi normale döndükten sonra kıkırdamaya başladı.


	32. 32.Bölüm

Kai oğlunun kıkırtılarını dinlerken zaman durmuş gibiydi. Bakışları birbirine kenetlendi ve Jae bir şeyi anlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi dikkatle babasına bakıyordu. Şu anda nasıl hissettiğini tanımlayamıyordu; kanından canından parçanın kendisine bakması kalbini hızlandırıyordu. Oğlunu kucağına alma arzusu gittikçe güçlenirken yavaşça birkaç adım attı. Kai aşkın bu kısmını hiç bilmezdi. Jae, oğlu, az önce hayatını kurtarmıştı.

Bebek havada uçtu ve Kai’in kalbi oğlunun düşme korkusuyla sıkıştı. Jae yeniden kıkırdayınca Kai’in kalbi göğsüne sığmayacak gibi hissettiriyordu. Ailesinden uzak kalması çok zor olmuştu. Kai bir parçasını kaybetmişti ancak yanında Sehun ve Jae ile çok geçmeden iyileşeceğini biliyordu. Oğlu çok güzeldi. Kai o andan itibaren biricik oğlunu sevmeye ve korumaya yemin etti.

Bebek yavaşça yere indi ve inledi. Kai o anda Jae’nin küçük bir kurda—bebek kurda—dönüşmesini izledi. Tüyleri kendisininkinin aynısıydı.

Kai küçük kurdun ayağa kalkmak için çabaladığını fark edince hızla oğlunun yanına koştu ve burnunu kullanarak bebek kurdu destekledi. Sonunda patileri üzerinde ayağa kalkabildiğinde minik bir hırlama koyuverdi ve bebek kurt anında babasının koca gövdesine sokuldu.

Jae’nin kurdu Kai’inkinin yanında minicik görünüyordu. Kai tek patisiyle onun bedeninin yarısını kaplayabilirdi. Yavru başını kaldırdı ve küçük diliyle babasının yüzünü yaladı.

Kai ona hayranlıkla bakarken kurt formunda olmasına rağmen gülümsedi. Yavrunun burnunu, ağzını ve dişlerini yalamasına izin verdi ve sonra kendi koca diliyle birkaç kez yavruyu yaladı.

Yavru heyecanla hırlamaya çalıştı ancak ağzından insan öksürüğüne yakın farklı bir ses çıktı. Kai içinden kıkırdadı ve yavruyu bir kez daha yaladıktan sonra insan formuna dönüştü.

Diz çökerek yavruyu kucağına aldı ve ayağa kalktı. “Yaşına göre büyük görünüyorsun.” Kai oğlunun burnunu öptü. Bir süre yavruyu inceleyerek her hareketini, her sesini aklına kazıdı. Her şey çok gelmeye başlamıştı. Gözleri yanıyordu ve gözyaşları akmak üzereydi.

“Yanında olamadığım için özür dilerim.” Gözyaşları yanaklarından akarken söyledi. “Keşke doğduğunda yanında olabilseydim. Keşke seni kucağıma alıp iyi geceler öpücüğü verebilseydim. Keşke sana yemek yedirip, banyo yaptırabilseydim ve kollarımda tutarak ne kadar özel olduğunu anlatabilseydim. Sen ve appan benim yüzümden çok şey yaşadınız. Çok, çok özür dilerim. Seni gördüm ama yapamadım—“ hıçkırarak oğlunun alnını öptü. “—seni tanıyamadım. Appanı tanıyamadım. Çok üzülmüş olmalı.”

Küçük kurt başını kaldırarak dikkatle Kai’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Bu sefer biraz uzun süre bakarak Kai’ye onu affettiğini söylüyor gibiydi. Kai’in yüzünde bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Beni affediyor musun?” bebek kurt küçük bir sesle hırladı ve babasını güldürdü. Kai onu yeniden öperek nazikçe tüylerini okşadı.

“Şimdi, anlat bakalım.” Küçük kurt devam etmesini beklercesine Kai’ye bakıyordu. “Nasıl gerçek Alfa oluyorsun? Sen mucize falan mısın?” Kai küçük kurdu göğsüne yasladı ve sıkıca sarıldı. Gerçek değilmiş gibi hissettiriyordu ancak her şey gerçekti. Bu gerçekten yaşanıyordu. Yavru cevap olarak kuyruğunu salladı ve küçük pençeleriyle Kai’in göğsünü çizdi. “Ayy. Bunu yapma. Acıtıyor. Bunun—“ yavru kurdun patisini tuttu. “—pençeleri var. Düşmanlar ve avlar için kullanılmaları gerekiyor. 5-6 yaşına geldiğinde sana nasıl avlanacağını öğreteceğim.” Diye açıkladı.

Yavru gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve esnedi. “Uykun mu geldi?” Kai yavruyu beşiğe yatırdı. “Uyumadan önce dönüşmen lazım. Kurt formumuzda uyumayız biz. Bir kurdun ne olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi? Şu anda kurt formundasın.”

Yavru, köpek havlamasına yakın bir ses çıkardı. “Hey, yapma şunu. Biz köpek değiliz. Pekâlâ, köpek familyasındanız ama tam sayılmayız. O yüzden köpekler gibi havlamayız, tamam mı?” oğlunun tüylerini okşadı. “Yumuşacıksın. Her yönden bana çektiğin için seninle gurur duyuyorum. Appana ona benzeyecek bir yavru daha vereceğim, olur mu?”

Yavru yeniden esnedi ve gözlerini kapatmaya başladı. “HAYIR.” Kai bağırarak kurdu korkuttu. “Dönüşmeni söyledim. Bu şekilde uyuma.”

Yavru gözlerini kırpmadan ona baktı bir süre ve sonra tüyleri yok olmaya başladı. Kemik sesleri duyulurken birkaç saniye içinde Jae çıplak halde yatıyordu ve ayaklarını sallıyordu.

Sonra bakışları babasının penisine yöneldi ve çekiştirmek için küçük koluyla uzandı. Kai bunu fark ederek hızlıca oğlunun elini tuttu. “Yapma.” Bebeğin elini yanına koydu. “Ona dokunma. O senin atan. Oyuncağın değil. Appanın en sevdiği çubuk.” Kai söyledi.

Bebek elini kaldırarak kendi küçük penisini kavradı. “Tanrım!” Kai bebeğin elini nazikçe çekti. “Penislerle ne sorunun var?”

“Ba! Ba!! Pucho pa.” Babasına cevap verdi.

Kai burnunu kırıştırarak kaşlarını çattı. “Ne dedin?” diye sordu ve bebek sadece esnedi. “Appana birisiyle kıyafet göndermesini söylemem lazım.” Oğluna bakarak eşiyle iletişim kurdu.

_“Sehun!”_ seslenmeyi denedi.

_‘Kai!’_ Omeganın cevabı çabuk geldi.

_“Nasıl hissediyorsun?”_

_‘Ben iyiyim. Sen iyi misin? Bacaklarının acıdığını hissedebiliyorum. Nasıl—‘_

_“Hey! Sorun yok, ben iyiyim. Birisiyle kıyafetlerimi yollaman lazım.”_

_‘Jae?’_

_“O da iyi.”_

_‘Şükürler olsun! Ya Irene?’_

_“Öldü!”_

_‘Oh, tamam! Hemen Jin hyungu kıyafetlerle yolluyorum.’_

_“Tamam.”_

Dikkatini yeniden oğluna verdiğinde bebeğin bedeninin şiddetle sarsıldığını gördü. Kai neler olduğunu anlayamadan bebek sarsılırken irisleri beyaza dönüştü.

Korku tüm bedenini ele geçiriyordu. “Aman tanrım! Hayır, hayır, lütfen.” başını iki yana salladı. “Benimle kal. Sana yardım edeceğim.”

Kai titreyen elleriyle bebeği kucağına aldı. Kalbi hızla atarken diğerlerinin yanına koştu.

Kapıyı tekmeleyerek açtığında Sehun onu ilk fark edendi ve hızla ailesinin yanına koştu.

“Aman tanrım, Kai. Ona ne oldu? İyi olduğunu söylemiştin.” Sehun endişeyle sordu.

Diğerleri Jaein’in ne halde olduğunu gördüler. “Çünkü az önce iyiydi ve birden titremeye başladı. Gözleri beyaza dönüştü—ben nesi olduğunu bilmiyorum.”

“Onu buraya getir.” Jin bağırdı ve yatağı boşalttı.

“O yaptı, değil mi?” Seulgi sordu. “Ona, onu cadıya dönüştürecek bir iksir vermiş. Bedeni bunu kaldıracak kadar güçlü değil.”

“O ne sikimden bahsediyorsun?” Kris öfkeyle sordu. Chanyeol eşini sakinleştirmek için elini göğsüne yasladı. “O daha bir bebek. O kaltak ona ne yapmış?”

“Birkaç dakika önce çok iyiydi. Hatta onu cadıya dönüştürdükten sonra bile. Hayatımı kurtardı.” Kai bebeği yatağa yatırdı.

“Ne demek hayatını kurtardı?” Sehun oğluna yaklaşarak sordu.

“Sana sonra anlatırım ama önce onun yardıma ihtiyacı var.” Sehun başını salladı.

“Ona yardım edemeyiz.” Dedi Seulgi.

“Ne demek istiyorsun sen? Oğlum burada annenin ona yaptıklarına karşı savaşıyor ve ona yardım edebilecek tek doktor Jin. Ama sen ona yardım edemeyeceğimizi söylüyorsun?” Sehun parmağını ona doğrultarak konuştu.

“Hey, annemin yaptıkları için beni suçlama, tamam mı? Bana nasıl bir laboratuvar faresi gibi davrandığını gördün. En azından ben oğluna yardım etmeye çalışabilirim.”

“Onu kurtarsan iyi edersin.” Sehun öfkeyle karşılık verdi.

“Hey, Sehun. Sakin ol.” Kai eşinin elini tutmaya çalıştı çünkü Omeganın bedeninin birisini öldürmek istercesine öfkeden titrediğini hissedebiliyordu.

“Beni tehdit mi ediyorsun? Burada yardım etmeye çalışıyorum.” Dedi Seulgi.

“Annen en başta oğluma elini sürmeseydi yardım etmek zorunda kalmazdın.”

“Bunu Kai için yapıyorum. Çünkü Jae, Kai’in oğlu. Kayıpların ve darmadağın olmuş hayatının benim suçum olmadığını unutma. Üzerine yıkmaya çalışma. Böyle davranmaya devam ederken oğlunu kaybedeceksin. O yüzden çeneni kapat ve işimi yapmama izin ver.”

“Sözlerine dikkat et yoksa seni yolarım.” Sehun bağırdı.

“Hey! Sehun, bak bana.” Kai yeniden denedi. Eşinden yayılan sıcaklık çok fazlaydı. Ancak Sehun bakışlarını Seulgi’den ayırmadı.

“Bana ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun? Yakmaya mı? Kafamı koparmaya mı? Yardım etmeye çalışıyorum. Lanet bir saniyeliğine sakin olabilirsen oğlunu kurtarmak için bir yol düşünebiliriz.” Dedi Seulgi. Omeganın davranışından dolayı sinirlenmeye başlamış gibiydi.

“Siktir be. Annen de kahrolsun. Umarım cehennemde çürür!” Sehun bağırdı. Boynundaki damarlar belirginleşmişti.

“Hey çocuklar. Bu kadar yeter.” Jongin araya girdi.

Kai sonunda eşine hakim olabildi ve saçlarını okşarken Omeganın rahatladığını, kendine yaslandığını hissetti.

“İçindeki ateş onun böyle davranmasına neden oluyor. Hepimiz Sehun’un böyle olmadığını biliyoruz.” Bay Oh, oğlunun sırtını okşayarak söyledi.

Seulgi’nin bakışları yumuşarken iç çekti ve şakağını okşadı. “Sorun değil. Nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum. Bunların hepsine annem sebep oldu. Oğlunun durumu kritik.” Jae’nin yanına yaklaştı ve elini göğsüne koyarak büyülü sözcükleri mırıldanmaya başladı.

Jae’nin bedeni rahatlarken duruldu ve Seulgi nefesini tutarak elini çekti.

Hepsi ona döndü. “Ne oldu?” Kai elini omzuna koyarak sordu.

“Ölmeden önce, yani Irene, bazı büyülü sözcükler mırıldandı mı?” Seulgi sordu ve Kai başını salladı. “Aman tanrım!” eliyle ağzını kapattı. “Ona birkaç yıl içinde güçlerine ulaşmasını sağlayacak kara bir büyü yapmış.”

“Ne demek oluyor bu?” Sehun sordu. “O öldü. Oğluma nasıl ulaşabilir?”

“Ulaşabilir. Cadılar öldükten sonra bile gerçek dünyaya ulaşabilir. Atalarımız bu şekilde iki dünya arasındaki dengeyi sağlıyorlar ve Irene kendini oğluna bağlamış. Onu kullanabilir.”

“Hayır,” Kai nefesini tuttu. “Oğlumu kullanmasına izin vermeyeceğim.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. “Onu durdurmanın bir yolu olmalı.”

“Şu anda oğlunu tüketiyor. Karanlık onu tüketmeden önce ona karşı savaşıp savaşmayacağını bekleyip göreceğiz.”

“O daha bir bebek, Tanrı aşkına. Safkan bir cadının hayaletine karşı nasıl karşı çıksın?” Luhan saçlarını çekiştirerek sordu.

Seulgi bir şey demek için ağzını açtı ama sözlerini geri yuttu.

“Bize söylemediğin şey ne?” Kai üsteledi.

Bay Oh ve Sehun’a baktı. “Onu kurtarmanın bir yolu olabilir ama—“ alt dudağını dişledi. “—Çok tehlikeli.”

“Oğlumu kurtarmanın bir yolu varsa, tehlikeli olması umurumda değil. Anlat bize.” Sehun sözünü kesti.

“Oğlunun uyanması için Sehun ölmek zorunda.” Dedi.

“Ne?” Kai soludu. “Hayır, hayır, oğlumun yaşaması için kocamın ölmesine izin vermeyeceğim.”

“Dinle. Geçici olarak ölecek. Onu geri getirebilirim fakat atalar diyarında kendi atalarını bulmak ve oğlunu kurtarmak için yalnızca otuz dakikası olacak. Yoksa oraya sıkışıp kalır ve gerçekten ölür.”

“Ne atası?” Luhan sordu.

“Büyük annen ya da büyük-büyük annen. Onlar bu dünyada yaşamış en güçlü safkan cadılardan birisi ve safkan bir cadıyı kafesleyecek tek kişiler. Ayrıca kara büyü kullandığı için ataların Irene’e kızgın olduklarını biliyorum. Onu bulup oğlunla yarattığı bağı bozacaklardır. Ruhunu oğlunun ya da herhangi birinizin peşinden gelmesini engelleyecek bir kafese koyacaklar.”

“Hayır. Ya bir terslik olursa? Eşimi kaybetmeye hazır değilim. Ben giderim.” Dedi Kai.

“O şekilde işe yaramaz. Sen bir cadı değilsin, Kai.”

“Sehun da değil.”

“Tam bir cadı olmayabilir ancak kanında cadı kanı var ve Jae ile en güçlü bağı olan kişi. Aralarındaki annelik bağı çok yardımcı olacaktır. Luhan da yapabilir çünkü o bir melez ve Jae’yle kan bağı var ancak bu Sehun’un oğlu. Onun savaşı. En iyi seçenek o olur.”

“Ben yaparım. Gideceğim.” Sehun hızlıca konuştu.

“Sehun, ben—“

“Kai, lütfen bunu oğlumuz için yapmama izin ver. Beni kaybetmekten korktuğunu biliyorum ama sana söz veriyorum, sana geri döneceğim. Oraya gidip atalarımı bulacağım, yardımlarını isteyeceğim, oğlumuzu kurtaracağım ve oradan çıkacağım.”

Kai yaklaşarak Sehun’u kollarına aldı. “Keşke başka bir yolu olsaydı.” Dudaklarını Sehun’unkilerle birleştirdi. Uzun bir süre öpüştükten sonra geri çekildiler.

“İşe yarayacağına emin misin?” Junmyeon, Seulgi’ye sordu.

“Yarayacak.” Jin’in hayranı cevapladı. “Ben de bir cadıyım o yüzden işe yarayacağını biliyorum. Sehun zamanında geri döndüğü sürece işe yarayacağına eminim.”

“Peki, ben yapsam? Benim de Jae ile kan bağım var ve cadı soyundan geliyorum.” Oh Sejung araya girdi.

“Buna zamanımız yok. Yapabilseydim gülerdim. Sen doğuştan yeteneklisin, unuttun mu? Atalar orada olmanı hoş karşılamayacaklardır. Sana büyü yapamam. Seni geri götürüp getiremem yani. Buradaki en iyi seçenek Sehun.” Dedi Seulgi.

Bay Oh iç çekerek oğluna sarıldı. “Dikkatli ol, oğlum. Anneme onu çok özlediğimi ve sevdiğimi söyle.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Söylerim baba.” Babasının sırtını okşadı. Geri çekildi ve oğlunun yanına gitti.

Kai, Sehun’un eğilerek oğlunun alnını öpmesini izledi. “Seni kurtaracağım ve sana geri döneceğim. Söz veriyorum.”

Seulgi eliyle işaret ederek büyülü sözcükler mırıldanmaya başladı. Elinde bir kase tuz ve mumlar vardı. Hepsi tuzla daire çizmesini ve dört mumu dairenin yanlarına yerleştirmesini izliyordu. Yeniden mırıldandı ve mumlar yanmaya başladı. “Dairenin içine gir.” Sehun’a söyledi.

Omega başını sallayarak denileni yaptı.

“Uzan ve kollarını aç.” Sehun denileni yaptı. “Kalp atışlarını durdurmak için potasyum kullanacağım. Kai bundan etkilenmeyecek. Arasındaki bağ güvende olacak. Ancak zamanında dönmezsen o zaman her şey kaçınılmaz olur. Unutma; atalarını arayacak ve yardım isteyeceksin. Onu ilk bulsan bile onunla kendin savaşmaya kalkma. Eminim Irene ataların kendisinin orada olduğunu anlamamaları için engelleme koymuştur fakat uzun sürmeyecek.” Açıkladı. “Oğluna git Sehun. Elinden geleni yap.”

“Büyükannemi nasıl tanıyacağım?”

“Onu gördüğünde anlayacaksın. Kanın seni ona çekecektir.”

“Ben de dairenin içine girebilir miyim?” Kai sordu.

“Hayır, sen oğlunun yanında durmalı ve sabit kalmasına yardım etmelisin. Biz konuşurken onun karanlığa hapsolmasını istemeyiz.”

Kai iç çekti. “Seni seviyorum.” Dedi eşine.

“Ben de seni seviyorum. Jae’nin yanında ol. Size döneceğim. Söz veriyorum.”

Kai başını salladı ve oğlunun yanına gitti. Bebeğin elini tutarak nazikçe öptü.

“Hazır mısın?”

Sehun başını salladı.

“Bekleyin.” Luhan dairenin içine girdi. Taktığı kolyeyi çıkardı ve kardeşinin boynuna taktı. “Bunu lisedeyken karanlık taraftan korunmak için yapmıştım. Eminim atalar diyarında seni koruyacaktır.” Eğilip Sehun’un alnını öptü. “Güvende kal.” Dedikten sonra dairenin içinden çıktı.

“Jungkook, yakına gel lütfen. Kapıyı açmak için senin güçlerini kullanmam lazım.”

Jin’in hayranın adı demek Jungkook’tu. Kai aklına not etti ve Jungkook’un dikkatle Seulgi’nin elini tutmasını izledi.

“Unutma, Sehun. Zamanın dolmadan kapıya ulaş.” Jungkook, Sehun’a söyledi.

“Bekleyin. Oradayken zamanı nasıl bileceğim?” iyi soruydu. Kai de aynısını sormak istemişti.

“Sana içgüdüsel olarak her geçen saniyeyi bilmeni sağlayacak ufak bir büyü yapacağım.”

Sehun iç çekti ve bedenini rahatlattı.

“Jin. Bunu 20 saniye içinde direkt kalbine enjekte etmelisin.” Potasyum dolu şırıngayı doktora uzattı.

Sonra büyülü sözcükleri mırıldanmaya başladı. Jin hızlıca dairenin içine girdi. “Tamamdır, Sehun. Rahatla. Şimdi yapacağım.” Şırıngayı kaldırdı ve hızla Sehun’un kalbine sapladı.

Sehun nefesini tuttu ve her şey durdu. Kalp atışları duraklarken gözleri kapandı.


	33. 33.Bölüm

“Seninle biraz konuşabilir miyiz?” Luhan kayınpederine sordu.

Junmyeon gülümseyerek başını kaldırdı. “Tabii ki, oğlum.” Luhan’a yaklaşmasını söyledi. Luhan alt dudağını dişleyerek yaklaştı ve şakağını okşadı. “Neden gerginsin, oğlum? Bir sorun mu var?”

Omega başını iki yana salladı. “Jae hakkında.” Beşikte elini tutan Kai’yle beraber uzanan bebeğe baktı. “O gerçek Alfa.” Sonunda dile getirebildi. Tepkisini ölçmek için bakışlarını Junmyeon’a çevirdi ancak Junmyeon kızgın görünmek yerine gülümsüyordu.

“Bunu zaten biliyorum ben.” Dedi Junmyeon. “Sehun’un geldiği gün. Hatırladın mı? Jae’nin grip olduğunu söylemişti.” Kıkırdadı. “Güçlerimin ne olduğunu düşünüyorsun Luhan?”

Omega gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Pek bir şey bilmiyorum.”

“Pekâlâ. Beş farklı yeteneğim var. Birisi ilk dönüşümlerini geçirdikleri sürece gerçek Alfayı, altro Omegayı ve özel kurtları tanıyabilmek. O yüzden biliyordum, Luhan. Sehun senin oğluna farklı davranacağımdan ve Jae’ye daha çok değer vereceğimden korktuğu için senden söylememeni istedi. Değil mi?”

Luhan’ın gözleri kocaman oldu. Kayınpederinin zihin okuyup okuyamadığını merak etti. “Sana Sehun mu söyledi. Baba?”

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Hayır, kendim anladım. İnan bana Luhan, Jae gibi özel değil diye Jayden’a asla farklı davranmayacağım. O zaten özel bir bebek. İkisi de benim torunum. Onları eşit derecede seviyorum. Size Kai’ye neden daha yakın olduğumu anlattım. Jongin’i daha az sevdiğim anlamına gelmiyor bu. İkisini de torunlarım gibi eşit seviyorum.” İçten bir gülümseme sundu. “O yüzden Irene’in neden onu istediğini biliyorum. Açık değil mi?”

Luhan başını salladı. “Teşekkürler baba.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

Junmyeon damadının omzunu sıvazladı ve Bay Oh’un yanına gitti.

Luhan arkasını dönüp kocasının yanına gitti.

“Selam!” Jongin eşine sarıldı. “Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

Luhan başını Jongin’in omzuna yasladı. “Az önce yarı kurt yarı cadı olduğumu öğrendim. Yeğenim manyak, sapkın bir cadının ellerinde. Kardeşim atalar diyarına gitti. Çok da iyi diyemem sanırım.” Dürüstçe cevapladı.

Jongin hafifçe kıkırdadı ve Omeganın şakağını öptü. “Sehun iyi olacak ve Jae’mizi kurtaracak. Her şey yoluna girecek. Senin cadı olmana gelirsek… Pekâlâ, Krystal bir keresinde söylediğinde onu haşlamıştım ancak aslında senin normal bir Omega olmadığını hissediyordum. Bu seni olduğundan daha özel yapıyor ve seni olduğun gibi seviyorum.” Dedi ve Luhan başını kaldırarak eşine baktı.

“Aman tanrım! Az önce beni sevdiğini mi söyledin?”

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Anladığını sanıyordum. Oğlumuzu doğurduğun günden beri sen tüm kalbimle seviyorum. Sadece dile getirmemiştim. Hareketlerimin sana yeterince açıklayacağını düşündüm.” Eğilerek Omeganın dudaklarını öptü ve Luhan gülümsedi. “Seni çok seviyorum, Luhan.”

“Tanrım. Beni ağlatacaksın şimdi.” Omega yüzünü Jongin’in boynuna gömdü.

“İtiraf etmenin yeri olmadığını biliyorum ama—“

“Çocuklar.” Kai dikkatlerini çekti. Hemen ona döndüler. “Jae—o hareket etti.” oğlunun elini sıkıca tutarak söyledi.

Hepsi beşiğin etrafına toplandı ve Jae gerçekten biraz hareket etti. Kai’in elini sıkıca tutuyordu.

“Yüce tanrım! Gerçekten hareket ediyor.” Luhan yeğeninin yüzünü okşadı. “İyi olacaksın, Jae-Jae.”

Kai’in gözleri yaşardı ve gülümsedi. “Bunu atlatacaksın.” Fısıldayarak oğlunun elini öptü. “Beni duyabildiğini biliyorum. Beni dinlemeni istiyorum. Göğsünde atan kalp bir savaşçının kalbi. Bir Kim’e ait olan kalp. Üzerinde ne tür bir güç olursa olsun, senin gücünle asla karşılaştırılamaz. Seninkisi her şeyden daha büyük bir güç. Haydi, Jae.” Bebeğin elini yeniden öptü ve bebek hareket etti. “Evet, sana inanıyorum, Kim Jaein. Güçlüsün ve başaracaksın. Appan orada senin için savaşıyor. Biraz daha dayan. Onun seni tüketmesine izin verme. Tüm yeteneklerinle ona karşı çık.”

Kai omzunda nazik bir dokunuş hissedince başını çevirdi ve Jongin’in kendisine gülümsediğini gördü. “O iyi olacak. Her şey yoluna girecek.” Dedi.

Kai başını salladı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Dikkatini yeniden oğluna verdi. Eğilerek bebeğin alnını öptü ve ayağa kalktı. “Ona yakın durun. Ben Sehun’un yanında olacağım. Vakit geçiyor.” Saate baktı. “Yedi dakikadır orada.” Dedi. Jongin başını sallayarak kardeşinin yerine geçti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun bir kez daha etrafına bakındı. Yedi dakikadır atalar diyarındaydı ve oğluyla büyükannesini arıyordu.

Her şey griydi; gökyüzü, ağaçlar, yapraklar ve hatta toprak bile griydi. Sehun’a tuhaf bir his veriyordu. Birkaç tane ruhun boş boş dolandığını gördü ama hiçbiri ona bir şey demedi.

Sehun onlara büyükannesinin yerini sormayı düşündü fakat ona korkuyla baktıklarını görünce vazgeçti.

Yürümeye devam etti ve sağa dönecekken yabancı bir ses tarafından adının çağrıldığını duydu. Kim olduğunu görmek için hızla arkasını döndü.

Bir kız—hayır, yirmilerinin sonlarına bir kadındı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak kendine yaklaşmasını izledi. Açık mavi, uzun bir elbise giyiyordu; çok güzeldi ve dizlerine kadar uzanan simsiyah, uzun saçları vardı. Tanıdık bir yüzü vardı, Sehun kimi hatırlattığını anlayamıyordu.

“Oh Sehun. Oh Sejung’un oğlu. Seninle tanışmak ne büyük bir zevk.” Parlakça gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Merhaba!” eğildi. “Kaba görünmek istemem ama siz kimsiniz acaba? Beni nasıl tanıyorsunuz?”

Yeniden gülümsedi ve uzanarak Sehun’un yüzünü okşadı. “Ben Grace. Senin büyükannenim.” Dedi. “Sen doğmadan öldüm, maalesef. Ama ağabeyin Luhan doğduğunda yaşıyordum ve seninle sonunda karşılaştığımıza çok memnunum.”

Sehun gerçek dünyada olsaydı gülerdi çünkü kimi kandırıyordu, Sehun’dan birkaç yaş büyük görünüyordu ve büyükannesi olduğunu söylüyordu. “Siz…” işaret etti. “…büyükannem misiniz?” gülümseyerek başını salladı. “O zaman neden bu kadar genç görünüyorsunuz?”

“Çünkü ben insan değilim, çocuğum. Buradaki her cadı benden daha büyük görünmez.” Elinden tutarak çekti. “Gel. Buraya bir sebepten ötürü geldiğine eminim çünkü ruhunun kalıcılığını hissetmiyorum. Haydi, konuşma için uygun bir yere geçelim. Annemle tanışmanı isterdim ancak maalesef o bir işi için başka bir atalar diyarına gitti.”

Sehun gözlerindeki samimiyeti görebiliyordu. O gerçekten büyükannesiydi ve ona inanıyordu. “Bundan başka atalar diyarı mı var?” istemsizce sordu.

“Evet.” Bir eve—kaleye—yaklaştı. “Acele et, eminim çok zamanın kalmamıştır.”

“Oğlum. Onu az önce ölen bir cadıdan kurtarmak için geldim. Ölmeden önce bir büyü yaptı—onu oğluma bağlayacak kara büyüydü. Şimdi karanlık oğlumu tüketiyor ve karanlık onu tamamen tüketmeden önce ne kadar süre dayanabileceğini bilmiyorum. Bu yüzden geldim. Lütfen, çok geç olmadan onu bul.”

Grace duraklayarak ona döndü. “Öldü mü dedin?” Sehun başını salladı. “Çok tuhaf çünkü yeni bir cadının ruhunun geldiğine dair sinyal almadım.” Bir kitaba uzandı ve kontrol etti. Sehun’a baktı. “Adı neydi?” diye sordu.

“Irene.” Sehun hızlıca cevapladı.

“Tabii, şimdi anlıyorum. Endişelenme, onu hemen bulacağım.” Birkaç büyü mırıldanmaya başladı ve elinde mavi bir ışık belirip kayboldu. Karşılarında kucağında bir çocuk olan bir kadın belirdi.

“Jae!” Sehun oğlunu tanıyınca bağırdı ve hemen onlara atıldı ancak Grace onu durdurdu.

“Hayır, Sehun. Yapma. Ona dokunursan karanlık hem oğlunu hem de seni sarmalayacak ve ikiniz de gerçek dünyada uyanamayacaksınız. Oğlunu geri alacağım, söz veriyorum. Kimse aileme dokunamaz.” Irene’e döndü. “Irene, sana çocuğu bana vermeni tavsiye ediyorum.” Uyarıcı bir tonla konuştu.

Irene homurdandı. “Grace, biliyorsun ki savaşmadan asla vazgeçmem. Seni tanıyorum, ne kadar yufka yürekli olduğunu ve bebeğe zarar vermeyeceğini biliyorum.” Jae’nin uyuyan yüzüne dokundu. “Büyük-büyük torunun kucağımda olduğu için benimle savaşmayacağına eminim.” Ukalaca sırıtarak söyledi. Sehun o sırıtışı suratından silmek istiyordu.

Grace gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Haklısın, büyük-büyük torunumun güvenliğini tehlikeye atacak bir şey yapmayacağım.” Yaklaşarak söyledi ve Irene birkaç adım geriledi.

“Yaklaşma yoksa ona zarar veririm.” Diye tehdit etti.

Grace zarif bir şekilde yürümeye devam etti, Sehun şu durumda olmasalar hayranlıkla izlerdi.

“Cesaret edemezsin.” Hafifçe sesini yükseltti. “Kendini ona bağladığını biliyorum. Nasıl bir çocuğun bedenini alacak kadar utanmaz olursun? Normal bir yetişkin cadı yerine onu seçmişsin.” Jae’yi işaret etti ve gözleri mor renkle parladı. “O daha bir bebek. Heyet seninle ilgilenecektir.” Öfkeyle söyledi ve sonra Jae’ye doğru büyülü sözler mırıldanmaya başladı. Bir saniye sonra bebek havada ona doğru uçuyordu.

Irene de büyü yapmaya çalıştı ancak mavi alevler etrafını sararak onu durdurdu. Grace sağ eliyle bebeği tutarak yavaşça onu yatırdı.

Irene yenilgi dolu bir çığlık attı. “Seni kaltak. Sana bunu ödeteceğim. Yemin ederim.” Öfkeyle bağırırken büyüsüyle alevlerden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

Grace kıkırdadı. “Bekliyor olacağım.” Dedikten sonra Sehun’a döndü ve ifadesi hemen yumuşadı, ona gülümsedi. “Peşinden gelmeden önce kocana geri dönmelisin.” Sehun’a oğlunu geri verdi. “Kai’di, değil mi?” Sehun başını salladı. “O iyi bir adam ve seni çok seviyor. Onunla geçirdiğin her ana değer ver ve onu çok sev.” Yaklaşarak Sehun’a sarıldı.

Sehun da ona sarıldı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Geri çekilerek söyledi. “Büyükanne!”

Grace hımladı. “Sen de oğluma onu çok özlediğimi ve sevdiğimi söyle.” Sehun’u çekti ve birkaç söz mırıldandıktan sonra Irene yok oldu.

“O nereye gitti?” diye sordu.

“Safkan zindanlarına. Endişelenme, orada çürümesini sağlayacağım ve asla sizin peşinizden gelemeyecek. Kimse aileme dokunamaz.” Son sözlerini vurguladı.

“Büyükanne, babamın sana mesaj gönderdiğini nasıl anladın? Bahsetmedim bile.”

Gülümsedi. “Aklını okudum.”

Sehun hımladı ve bir kapının önünde durdular. “Oh, neredeyse unutuyordum.” Küçük, güzel, yakut bir yüzük uzattı. “Bunu Luhan’a ver. Ona onu yönlendireceğimi ve bir cadı olarak bilmesi gereken tüm büyüleri öğreteceğimi söyledi.” Yüzüğü Sehun’a verdi.

Sehun başını salladı. “Büyükanne, Irene’in Jae’ye verdiği güçler gitti mi?”

Başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, evladım. Gitmediler.” Uyuyan bebeğe baktı.

“Sen onları alabilir misin?”

“Keşke alabilseydim ama hayır. Bir cadının güçlerini almak ve vermek İlah’ın gücüdür. Bir cadı sadece kara büyü kullanarak bunu yapabilir ki bu da yasaktır. Övünmek gibi olmasın ama ne kadar güçlü olursam olayım oğluna verdiği güçleri geri alamam. Tek çare onu kabullenmek.”

“Ama o daha bir bebek. Bu güçleri nasıl kontrol edip anlayacak?”

“Her cadı bir çocuk olarak doğar. İyi olacaktır. Luhan onu yönlendirip yol gösterecek. Kardeşine güven. Oğluna yardım edecek.”

Sehun iç çekerek oğluna baktı. “Canını yakacaklar mı?”

“Hayır, tatlım, yakmayacaklar. Jungkook adındaki çocuk, iyi bir adam. O ve Luhan beş yaşına geldiklerinde oğlunu eğitmeye başlayabilirler. Ona yeteneklerine hükmetmesine ve iyi yönde kullanmasına yardım edecektir. Eminim Jin, kocasının oğluna yardım etmesine memnun olacaktır.”

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Jin hyungun kocası mı? O evli değil ki.”

“Oh, Jungkook’un kocası olduğunu sandım. Sanırım aklımda zamanları karıştırdım.” Kıkırdadı. “Evlenip yuva kuracaklar.” Dedi. Sehun parlakça gülümseyince kadın da gülümsedi. “Ama bunu ikisine de söyleme. Kendileri öğrensinler.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Bunu aklımda tutacağım. Jin hyung mutlu olacak mı?”

Yeniden gülümsedi. “Yanında Jungkook olunca çok mutlu olacak. Buna eminim.”

Sehun yaklaşarak ona yeniden sarıldı. “Çok teşekkür ederim büyükanne. Bunu duyduğuma ne kadar sevindiğimi bilemezsin. Jin hyung için endişelenmeden Kai’yle beraber huzurlu bir hayat süreceğim.”

Sırtını nazikçe okşadı. “Yardım ettiğime sevindim.” Geri çekildi. “Annene selamlarımı söyle. O iyi bir kadın. Onu çok seviyorum.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Söylerim.”

“Bir şey daha var; sana daha önce söylediklerimi hatırla. Kocana ne kadar çok değerli olduğunu göster. Kendini tutma ve ona zor zamanlarında yardım et. Henüz farkında değil ama biz burada konuşurken o acı çekiyor. Senin yüzünden değil, ona olanlar yüzünden. Onu sevdiğini ve onun kadar ona değer verdiğini göster. Unutma; gece ne olursa olsun, şafak vakti her zaman daha yakındır.” Gülümsedi. “Senin bir sonraki seferde altro Omega doğurduğunu görmek istiyorum. Sanırım nasıl yapıldıklarını ve ne olduklarını biliyorsundur?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, bilmiyorum.”

“Luhan’a sor. Sana bilmen gereken her şeyi anlatacaktır.” Saate baktı. “Veda etme zamanı geldi, Sehun. Şimdi kapıyı açacağım. Gitmelisin ve geriye bakmamalısın.” Eğilerek Jae’nin alnını öptü. “Güvende kalın.” Sehun’un yanağını öptü. “Hiçbirinizi yakın zamanda burada görmek istemiyorum.” Geriledi.

Büyülü sözcükleri mırıldandı ve kapı transparan köprüye dönüştü. “Git.” Dedi.

Sehun ona bir kez daha teşekkür ettikten sonra yürümeye başladı ve bedeninin her şeye karanlığa bürünmeden önce parlak bir ışıkla kaplanmasını izledi.


	34. 34.Bölüm

Sehun yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve ışığa alışmak için birkaç kez kırpıştırdı. Yanına baktığında hem ağlayan hem gülen Kai’yle karşılaştı.

Sehun hızla doğrularak Kai’ye sarıldı. “Kai!” kocasını kendine çekerek söyledi.

“Başardın, Sehun! Oğlumuzu kurtardın. Seninle çok, çok gurur duyuyorum aşkım.” Kai Omeganın sırtını okşayarak söyledi.

Sehun gülümsedi ve iç çekerek geri çekildi. “Jae! O nasıl?” Kai’in yüzünü elleriyle tutarak söyledi ve Alfanın gözyaşlarını sildi.

“Orada.” Kai, kollarında Jae’yle olan Luhan’ı işaret etti. Küçük çocuk Luhan’ın yaptıklarıyla kıkırdıyordu.

Sehun hemen ayağa kalktı ve ağabeyiyle oğlunun yanına gitti. “Bebeğim.” Sehun seslenince Jae başını kaldırarak appasına baktı.

“Ap—pa.” Appasına uzandı.

Sehun oğlunu kucağına alarak sıkıca sarıldı. “Şükürler olsun güvendesin.” Oğlunun alnını öptü.

“Ba—Ba!” Jae babasının geldiğini görünce kıpırdandı.

Sehun arkasını dönecekken bir el beline dolandı. Tanrım! Bu hissi ne kadar çok özlemişti… Kai’in nefesini boynunda hissetti ve Alfa eğilerek Jae’nin alnını öptü. “Seni tanıyor.” Dedi Sehun.

Alfa hımladı. “Tanıyor. Jin hyung sen atalar diyarındayken Jae’ye resimlerimi gösterdiğini söyledi.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Doğru! Seninle tanışamasa bile babasını tanımasını istedim.”

Kai belini hafifçe sıktırdı. “Teşekkür ederim, Sehun. Oğluma beni unutturmadığın için teşekkür ederim.” Sehun’un boynunu öptü.

Alfanın dudaklarını teninde hissedince Sehun huzurla iç çekti. Kai’in kokusu huzur veriyordu. Bağlarındaki varlığı bile şiddetlenmişti ve bedenine sıcaklık yayıyordu.

“Seni çok özledim.” Kai fısıldadı.

“Ben de seni çok özledim.” Sehun sırtını Kai’in göğsüne yasladı ve başını birkaç saniyeliğine Alfanın omzuna koydu. Kai, Jae’yle oynuyordu. Sonra bakışları Seulgi’ye yöneldi. “Hemen dönerim.” Kai’in dudaklarını öperek Jae’yi ona verdi. Seulgi’ye yaklaştı.

“Hey! Bir dakikan var mı?” diye sordu.

“Evet, tabi.” Cevapladı.

Alt dudağını ısırdı. “Teşekkür ederim. Yardımına çok minnettarım.” İçtenlikle söyledi.

Seulgi gülümsedi. “Rica ederim. Bana teşekkür etmek zorunda değilsin, Kai’ye olan borcumu ödüyorum. Oğlumu Irene’den kurtardı. Artık ödeştik.” Kıkırdadı.

“Oğlunu mu kurtardı?”

“Evet, annem bizim peşimizdeyken Kai hayatını riske atarak oğlumla Amerika’ya ışınlandı. Evinin orada karşılaştığımız gündü. Oğlumun artık güvende olmadığını ve annemin peşimize düşeceğini biliyordum o yüzden oğlumu gerçek babasına götürmesini istedim. Onu güvende tutabilecek tek yol buydu ve Kai gücünü kullanarak annemin dikkatini çekti. Evet, çekti ve aylarca ondan kaçtıktan sonra bizi buldu. Merak ediyorsan söyleyeyim Kai, John’un babası değil. Beni sen olarak gördüğü ve Sehun’un başka adamdan nasıl çocuğu olabildiğini merak ettiği için başta kafası karışıktı. Ona sen olmadığımı açıklamaya çalıştım ancak bana inanmadı o yüzden ona kim olduğumu göstermek için büyü kullandım. Birkaç dakikalığına işe yaradı ve oğlumu biyolojik babasına ışınlamasına yardım etti. Sonra her şey eskisine döndü. Ondan sonra John’dan asla bahsetmedi. Sanki hiç hatırlamıyor gibiydi.”

Sehun anlayışla başını salladı. “Sana bir soru sorabilir miyim?” dedi.

“Sor.”

“Seni kocamla gördüğüm gün kim olduğumu biliyordun, değil mi?” başını salladı. “O zaman beni hatırlamasına yardım etmek yerine onu neden uzaklaştırdın?”

“Onu ve seni koruyordum. Aranızdaki herhangi bir bağ Irene’i sana da yönlendirecekti ve Jae’nin gerçek Alfa olduğunu anlayacaktı. Anılarını geri verecek ya da hepinizi ondan kurtaracak kadar güçlü değildim. İnan bana, babanın doğuştan yetenekli olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

Sehun dikkatle ona bakıyordu ve samimiyetini gördü. “Sorun değil. Sonuçta erkeğimi geri aldım.”

“Evet, buna çok seviniyorum. Ben de yakında erkeğimin yanına, Amerika’ya gideceğim.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

İkisi de kıkırdadı. “Özür dilerim, ben—“

“Hayır, Sehun, dileme. Kai’in senin olduğunu ve sonsuza kadar senin olacağını biliyorum. Aramızda romantik hiçbir şey yok. O benim için kardeş gibi. Irene’in bizi zorlamalarını saymazsan tabii. Lütfen ona karşı kin tutma. Beni sen olarak görürken kendinde değildi.” kıkırdadı. “Bir seferinde—yani annem bizi ilk zorladığında Kai ‘_Sehun, penisin nerede? Ona ne oldu? Kestin mi?’ _diye sormuştu.”

Sehun gülmeye başladı. Tabii ki tipik Kai’di.

“Şu anda buna gülmemeliyim ama sonra _’Evet, sürtük onu kesti,’_ diye cevaplamıştım. Kai o kadar kızmıştı ki göğüslerini ve klitorisini keseceğine yemin etti.” yeniden kıkırdayınca Sehun kahkaha attı.

Birkaç saniye güldükten sonra kendilerine geldiler ve Seulgi konuşmaya devam etti. “Kaçtığımız zamanlar hiç yatmadık. Seninle olmak isteyen cinsel arzularını engelledim.” Sehun’un omzuna elini koydu. “Bunu gördüğün için özür dilerim. Seni ya da Kai'yi incitmek istemezdim asla.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Her şey için teşekkürler Seulgi. Gerçekten!”

“Rica ederim. Şimdi erkeğinin yanına git. Geldiğinden beri bize bakıyor.” Kai’yi işaret etti.

Sehun döndüğünde kocasının kendisine baktığını gördü. “Hayır, önce babamla konuşmam lazım. Büyükannem ona bir şey söylememi istedi. Kai’yle olmak için bir ömre sahibim.” Dedi ve Seulgi anlayışla başını salladı.

“Hey Sehun! Tek parça döndüğüne sevindim.” Sehun, Kris’in arkasından konuştuğunu duydu ve Alfaya döndü.

“Teşekkürler hyung.” Gülümseyerek döndü.

“Evet, ben de. Güvenle döndüğüne sevindim. Ama burada daha fazla kalamam. İçimdeki canlı bu atmosfere dayanamıyor.” Chanyeol kocasının beline sarılarak söyledi ve Alfa, Betanın karnını okşuyordu.

“Aman tanrım! Tebrikler, hyung. Hamile olduğunu bilmiyordum. Vay, Kris hyung çüküne tebrikler.” Kris ona atıldı ancak Chanyeol eşini durdurdu. Sehun kıkırdadı. “Gidin, lütfen. Benim ve Jae için yaptığınız her şeye çok teşekkür ederim.”

“Endişelenme ve güvende kal. Sonra görüşürüz.” Sehun gülümsedi ve el sallayarak Seulgi’ye döndü.

Ona yeniden teşekkür edip en iyi dileklerini sunduktan sonra Junmyeon’la konuşan babasının yanına gitti.

“Baba!” diye seslendi.

Bay Oh oğluna döndü. “Oğlum.” Sehun’a sarıldı. “Güvenle dönmene çok sevindim.”

Sehun babasının sarılışına karşılık verdi. “Evet, baba. Sana bir mesajım var.” Geri çekildi. “Büyükannem seni çok sevdiğini ve özlediğini söylememi istedi.” Babasının gözleri yaşarmaya başladı. “O onurlu bir kadın, baba. Ona çekmişsin.”

Bay Oh gülümsedi. “Onu çok özledim. Keşke onu yakında görebilsem.”

“Hayır, bizi yakında orada görmek istemediğini özellikle belirtti.”

Bay Oh kıkırdadı. “Eminim, demiştir.”

Sehun hımladı. “Luhan hyung için de bir mesajım var.” Cebini aradı ve yakut yüzüğü çıkardı. “Ona bunu vermemi istedi. İhtiyacı olan tüm büyüleri ona öğretecekmiş.”

“Onu tutabilir miyim?” Bay Oh sordu.

“Bilmem. Sanırım ben tutabildiğime göre sen de tutabilirsin.” Yüzüğü uzattı ve Alfa nefesini tuttu.

“Onun olan bir şeyi tutabildiğime inanamıyorum.” Yüzüğü parmakları arasında çevirdi. “Luhan’a çok yakışacak. Çok güzel.”

“Hunnie!” Sehun ağabeyinin seslendiğini duydu.

Döndüğünde hemen arkasındaki ağabeyini gördü. “Tam aradığım kişi.” Ağabeyine yaklaşmasını söyledi.

“Ben mi?” Luhan kendini gösterdi.

“Evvet!” gülümsedi. “Senin için bir şey var bende.” Yüzüğü babasından aldı ve Luhan’a uzattı. “Büyükannem sana vermemi istedi.”

Luhan yüzüğü parmakları arasında çevirdi ve yüzüne parlak bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Sehun, bu—“ gülümsemesi büyüdü. “—sadece atalar diyarında bulunan özel bir yakut. Çok değerli ve bulunması çok nadir.” Yüzüğü parmağına taktı. “Bunun hakkında çok hikâye duymuştum ve merak ediyordum. 17 yaşımdan beri bir tanesine sahip olmayı istiyordum. Buna inanamıyorum şu anda.” Heyecanla söyledi.

“17 yaşından beri mi?” babası sordu. “Cadı olduğunu biliyor muydun?”

“Hayır, cadınınkine benzer bir gücüm olduğu için hep istiyordum. Bugüne kadar bilmiyordum.”

Hepsi başını salladı.

“Senin ve Jungkook’un Jae’ye yardım edeceğinizi ve beş yaşına geldiğinde onu eğitmeye başlayacağınızı söyledi. Böylece güçlerini kontrol etmeyi ve onları iyi yönde kullanmayı öğrenecekmiş.”

“Bir saniye. Hâlâ o güçlere sahip mi?” Luhan sordu.

“Evet, Grace onları alamayacağını söyledi çünkü—“

“—kara büyüyle yapıldılar ve asil birinin alması yasak.” Luhan kardeşinin cümlesini tamamladı. Sehun başını salladı. “Endişelenme. O iyi olacak. Ona en iyi eğitimi vereceğim.”

“Sana güveniyorum hyung. Sana tüm hayatımla güveniyorum ama Jungkook’a gelirsek…” Jungkook’a doğru döndü ve Jin’in saçlarını okşarken diğerinin elini ittirmekten vazgeçerek Jungkook’a istediğini yapmasına izin verdiğini görünce gülümsedi. “Ama eminim büyükannem ona güvendiği için benim için de güvenmek zor olmayacak.” Bu sefer Jungkook eğilerek Jin’in dudaklarını öpecekken Jin ağzını kapatarak onu durdurdu. Sehun kıkırdadı. “O iyi bir adam. Bunu görebiliyorum ve Jin hyung için iyi bir koca olacaktır—“ Sehun ne dediğini fark edince hemen ağzını kapattı ama geç kalmıştı çünkü Sehun ve babası onu duymuşlardı.

“Koca mı?” Luhan kaşlarını kaldırarak sordu.

“Olamaz. Onu söylediğimi unutun.” Elini salladı.

Luhan ona şüpheyle baktı. “Olmaz. Ne kadar meraklı olduğumu biliyorsun o yüzden koca derken ne demek istediğini hemen anlat. Çünkü en son baktığımda çıkmıyorlardı bile ve Jin benim için kardeş gibi. Çok iyi birisi. Geleceği hakkında bir şey bilmem gerekiyorsa söylesen iyi edersin.” Luhan kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek söyledi ve parmağındaki şık yakutu mükemmelce sunuyordu. “Hemen.” Sehun’a beklentiyle bakarak ekledi.

Sehun iç çekti. “Nasıl olsa öğreneceksin.” Luhan ona bakış attı ve Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, söylemeyeceğim. Büyükannem söylemememi söyledi.”

Luhan zaten her şeyi anlayarak sırıttı. Kardeşinin söylemeyi reddettiği şeyi biliyordu ve omzunu okşadı. “Endişelenme Hunnie. Keyfini çıkar ve hazır olduğunda bana anlat.” Ukalaca sırıttı.

“Bana hiç öyle bakma, hyung. Bunu yaptığın zaman bir şey peşinde oluyorsun.”

“Sehun, Luhan, Bay Oh. Haydi, gitmemiz lazım. Jungkook tüm binayı ateşe verecek.” Junmyeon konuştu.

“Haydi.” Bay Oh oğullarını çıkışa doğru çekiştirdi.

Sehun, Kai’in Seulgi’nin yanında durduğunu ve Seulgi’nin kucağındaki Jae’yi öptüğünü gördü. Veda ediyor gibilerdi ve Seulgi oğlunu Kai’ye geri verdikten sora Alfanın yanağını öptü. Geri çekilerek büyülü sözcükleri mırıldandı ve havada yok oldu. Sehun iç çekti ve Kai döndüğünde bakışları buluştu. Kai ona gülümsedi ve Sehun gülümsemesine karşılık vererek laboratuvardan çıktı.

Hepsi dışarı çıktığında Jungkook vakit kaybetmeden binayı ateşe verdi. Binanın bir dakikadan az bir sürede yanmasını izlediler.

“Ya birisi 911’i arayıp yangın ihbarı yaparsa?” diye sordu Sehun.

Jungkook başını iki yana salladı. “İnsanlara görünmez. Kimse göremez.” Eliyle işaret etti ve toprak ikiye ayrılıp binayı içine hapsetti. Yeni bir hareketle her şey normale döndü. Bina orada değildi, hiç var olmamış gibiydi. Karşılarında boş bir alan duruyordu.

Sehun, Jungkook’un güçlerine hayran olmuştu. O güçlü bir cadıydı ve oğlunun büyüdüğünde böyle güçleri olup olmayacağını düşündü. Derin düşüncelere dalmışken Kai kolun beline doladı ve Alfaya baktı.

“İyi olacağız. Eminim o çok güçlü ve harika bir cadı olacak.” Dedi ve Jae kıkırdayarak babasının omzuna vurdu. “Aynı zamanda muhteşem bir gerçek Alfa.” Diye ekledi.

“Ba! Ba!” Jae seslendi ve Kai gülümsedi.

“Haydi.” Jungkook konuştu.

Hepsi dönerek arabalarına gittiler. Her şey bitmişti artık. Aile olarak yaşamaya devam edebilirlerdi sonunda.


	35. 35.Bölüm

** _Dört Gün Sonra_ **

Sehun yatağına uzanmış boş boş tavanı izliyordu. Aklında pek çok düşünce vardı. Kai’yle konuşmak istiyordu ancak döndüğünden beri Alfa sürekli meşguldü ve onu engelliyordu. Nasıl ya da nereden başlayacağını bilmiyordu.

Sehun evinden ayrılmış ve Kim malikânesine yeniden taşınmıştı. Dört gün olmuştu fakat evde hâlâ yabancıymış gibi hissediyordu. Kai’yle sadece geceleri vakit geçirebiliyordu ve Alfa sürekli yorgun olup yastığa başını koyduğu an uyuyakalıyordu.

Ancak bir şeye müteşekkirdi; Kai tüm ilgisini Jae’ye veriyordu. En azından oğulları babasıyla zaman geçirebiliyordu. Kapıdaki tıklama düşüncelerini böldü ve yuvarlanarak doğruldu. Seslenecekken kapı açıldı ve kucağında Jae ile kocası göründü.

Bakışları odaklandı ve Kai konuştu. “Uyuduğunu sanıyordum, o yüzden kapıyı tıklattım. Seni uyandırmak istememiştim. Jungkook veda etmek istiyor. Busan’a gidiyormuş ancak haftaya dönecekmiş.” Dedi Kai.

Sehun hımlayarak ayağa kalktı. Kapıya doğru yürüdü ve tam çıkacakken Kai bileğinden tuttu. Sehun Alfaya döndü. “Seni rahatsız eden bir şey mi var?” Kai sordu.

“Hiçbir şey. Beni rahatsız eden bir şey olsaydı bağımız sayesinde ilk sen öğrenirdin.” Omuz silkerek söyledi.

“Birisi beni engelleme konusunda oldukça başarılı o yüzden öğrenemezdim. Seni rahatsız eden bir şey olduğuna kesinlikle eminim.”

“Endişelenme. Zamanı gelince seninle konuşurum.” Elini kurtarmaya çalıştı ancak Kai daha sıkı tuttu.

“Ee, seni rahatsız eden şey ne?” Sehun hımladı. “Bilmek istiyorum.”

“Hazır olduğumda sana söyleyeceğim.”

Kai ona şüpheyle baktı ve Jae appasının kucağına gelmek istediğinde Sehun bebeğe özür dileyerek baktı.

“Sen benim kocamsın Sehun. Eşimsin. Alfan olarak seni rahatsız eden şeyi bilmeye hakkım var. Ben yokken çok zor zamanlar yaşadın. En azında yardım edebilmem için bana açıl.”

Sehun, Kai’in suratına bir tane çakmak istiyordu. Nasıl onun bir şeyler sakladığını söyleyebiliyordu? Asıl Sehun, Kai’in kendisine açılmasını istiyordu. “Yardıma ihtiyacım yok, Kai. Bu senin alfam olman ve benim Omegan olmamla alakalı değil. Bundan daha fazlası. Sadece—boş ver. Bırak lütfen.”

Kai şaşırtıcı bir şekilde elini bıraktı ve Sehun hızla odadan çıkarak merdivenlerden indi.

Sehun, Jungkook ve Jin’in yan yana oturduklarını ve cadının Alfaya dokunup durduğunu gördü. Gülümsedikten sonra boğazını temizledi.

İkili başlarını ona doğru çevirdiler. “Selam!” Sehun gülümseyerek selamladı.

“Selam güzellik.” Jungkook göz kırptı.

Jin cadının koluna vurdu. “Arkadaşımla flört etme.” Diye uyardı.

“Ne? Flört etmiyordum, olanı söylüyorum ben!”

“Kai’in kafanı koparmasını istemiyorsan olanı dile getirmeye iznin yok. Kai bunu yaparsa eğer araya girmem.”

“Bunu yapamadan önce onu yakarım.”

“O zaman kesinlikle araya girerim çünkü küçük kuzenimi yakmanı izleyemem.”

“Seni de yakacaklarım listesine eklerdim ama bunun için senden çok hoşlanıyorum.” Jungkook söyledi ve Sehun sözlerindeki samimiyeti duyabiliyordu. Jin omuz silkerek alt dudağını ısırdı. “Sen de çok güzelsin. Tanrım, o kalın dudaklarını öpmeyi çok istiyorum.” Diye ekledi cadı.

“Ne?” Jin şakayla ona vurdu. “Öyle şeyler söyleme. Alfalar yakışıklı olurlar, güzel değil, Kookie.”

“Kookie mi?” Jungkook bilmişçesine sırıttı.

“Ne var? Sana öyle seslenmemi istedin. Değil mi?” Alfa masumca sordu.

“Evet, istedim. Ama inan bana çok güzelsin. Seni becerirken bunu sana göstereceğim.” Bu sefer Jin ona vurduğunda şaka yapmıyordu.

“Ben üstte olmak için doğdum. Rüyanda görürsün.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “İkiniz çok tatlısınız.” Yanlarına oturarak söyledi.

“Teşekkürler Hunnie.” Jungkook gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Tavşan dişlerini göstermeyi bırak.” Jin söyledi.

“Eminim dilini onların üzerinde gezdirmek istiyorsundur, Jinnie hyung.”

“Jinnie mi? Yok daha—“

“Tamam çocuklar. Burada Jungkook’a veda etmeye geldim, evli çiftler gibi kavga etmenizi izlemeye değil.” Sehun bacak bacak üstüne attı.

“Evli çift mi? Evet, haklısın. Çok yakında Jin hyungla evleneceğim.” Jin bir şey demeden gözlerini devirdi.

“Ee umm… Her şey için çok teşekkür ederim. Sen olmasaydın pek mümkün olmazdı. Yaptıklarına gerçekten minnettarım.” Sehun, Jungkook’a söyledi.

Cadı gülümseyerek elini salladı. “Teşekküre gerek hyung. Ben sadece—“ Jin’e baktı. “—kayın aileme yardım ettim çünkü çok yakında Jin hyungla evleneceğim. Buraya gelmeseydim onunla tanışamazdım. O yüzden benim için bir artı oldu.”

“Konuşmaktan hiç sıkılmıyor musun?” dedi Jin.

“Hayır. Hazırlıklı olsan iyi edersin çünkü müstakbel kocan gevezedir.”

Jin birkaç saniye Jungkook’a baktı ve konuştu. “Kurtlar ve cadılar yürümezler, Jungkook. Şakayı bırak, ciddi ol. Yoksa acı çekersin. Arkadaş olalım, olur mu?”

“Seninle arkadaş olmak istemiyorum hyung. Cadılar kurtlarla gayet de yürütebiliyorlar. Sehun’un büyükannesi benim gibi safkan bir cadıydı ve bir kurtla evlendi. Senin uke olacağım için böyle davranıyorsan şaka yapıyordum. Senin doğal olarak seme olduğunu biliyorum o yüzden hayatımız boyunca beni becermene izin vereceğim. Kim bilir belki doğurganlık oranımı artırmak için birkaç büyü yapabilirim. Böylece senin yavrularını taşırım. Hayır, hayır. Hayır deme çünkü düğümünle başa çıkabilirim. Ben insan değilim, unuttun mu?” Jin iç çekip ağzını kapattı ve şakaklarını ovdu. “Bir şey desene Jinnie.”

“Ne dememi istiyorsun? Dört gün önce tanıştık ve şimdiden evlilikten bahsediyorsun. Seni çok tanımıyorum bile ve o şekilde hoşlanacağımı sanmıyorum. Ayrıca sen de benden hoşlanmıyorsun.”

“O senden hoşlanıyor, hyung.” Sehun araya girdi. “Ve ikiniz mükemmel bir şekilde yürüteceksiniz.” Harika, Sehun Eros rolü oynuyordu. Jungkook’un aklını okuyup düşüncelerini görmemesini umdu. “Ben sadece olanı dile getiriyorum.” Jin şüpheyle bakınca ekledi.

Jin bir kaşını kaldırdı ve ağzını açacakken Luhan yanlarına geldi. “O haklı, biliyorsun.” Omega, kardeşinin yanına oturdu.

“Onları duydun işte.” Jungkook tavşan gülümsemesini sundu ve kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak Jin’e beklentiyle baktı. Jin inleyerek ayağa kalktı. “Bekle! Nereye gidiyorsun?” safkan cadı sordu.

“Evet. Sana teşekkür edip veda etmeye gelmiştim. Dedim ve gidiyorum.”

“Hiç eğlenceli değilsin, Jin.” Luhan Alfaya söyledi.

“Sen de Luhan.” Jin parmağını Omegaya doğrulttu.

Luhan kıkırdadı. “Ne var? Ben sadece olanı dile getiriyorum.”

“Harika ya! İlan etme günü herhalde çünkü herkesin son zamanlarda diyecek çok şeyi var.” Jin homurdandı.

“Ben de gitmeliyim.” Jungkook ayaklandı. “Rica ederim, küçük cadı bir. Ne diyeceğini biliyorum o yüzden sende kalsın, tamam mı?” dedi Luhan’a.

Diğeri yüzünü buruşturdu. “Küçük cadı bir mi?”

Jungkook hımladıktan sonra Sehun’a döndü. “Sen güzellik.” Parmağını genç Omegaya doğrulttu. “Sana adil bir tavsiye vereyim.” Yaramazca sırıttı. “Alfanı çok özlediğini biliyorum ama lütfen…” ellerini yalvarıyormuş gibi birleştirdi. “…lütfen, lütfen benim küçük cadı ikime canlı porno izletmeyin.”

Sehun tükürüğünde boğulacaktı ve öksürmeye başladı. Diğer ikisi kahkahaya boğuldu. Ne Kai ne de o bir girişimde bulunmuştu. Sadece sarılıp öpüşüyorlardı. “Ne?”

“Doğru söylüyorum. Ben bir cadıyım ve olacakları görüyorum. Kesinlikle benim minik bebeğimin önünde sevişeceksiniz. O yüzden o masum gözlerini mahvetmeyin.” Ekledi ve Sehun üzerine atlayacakken cadı koşarak Jin’in arkasına saklandı. “Kim amcaya ve teyzeye misafirperverlikleri için teşekkürlerimi iletin.” Bağırarak doktora uzandı.

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak kıkırdadı. Jungkook her zaman etrafındaki insanlara neşe saçıyordu ve bunu şimdi görebiliyordu. Dört gün önce tanışmışlardı ancak uzun zamandır tanıyor gibi hissediyordu. Diğerine el salladı ve Jungkook da el sallayarak öpücük attı. Kapıda onu bekleyen Jin kafasına bir tane vurdu. “Yarın görüşürüz hyung.” Sehun, Jin’e söyledi ve Jin başparmağını kaldırarak omzuna kolunu atan Jungkook’la çıktı.

Sehun iç çekerek ağabeyine döndüğünde onun kendisine dikkatle baktığını gördü. “Ne var?” kaşlarını kaldırarak sordu.

“Sen mi anlatmak istersin yoksa sormak zorunda mıyım?”

“Neyi?”

“Sen daha iyi biliyorsun. Seni ne rahatsız ediyor?”

“Hiçbir şey hyung.”

“Duygularını sezebiliyorum Hunnie. Biliyorsun. O yüzden hiç bana yalan söyleme. Daha önce bana hiç yalan söylemedin. Şimdi başlama. Biz aileyiz, unutma.” Luhan ciddi bir sesle söyledi.

Sehun yeniden iç çekti. “Kai hakkında. Bilmiyorum, döndüğünden beri meşgul ve benimle ciddi konuşmaktan kaçıyormuş gibi. Onunla konuşmak istediğim çok şey var. Irene’le olan zamanlarla nasıl başa çıktığını ve nasıl hissettiğini öğrenmek istiyorum böylece iyileşmesine ve aşmasına yardım edebileceğim. Ancak o beni engelliyor ve ne zaman sormaya çalışsam konudan kaçmak için yorgun olduğunu söylüyor veya bir bahane üretiyor. Beni deli ediyor.” Parmaklarını saçlarının arasına soktu. “İki gece önceki gibi. Uykusunda konuşup çığlık atıyordu ve düşüncelerine ulaşmaya çalıştığımda beni engelledi. Birkaç dakika önce bana neyin sorun olduğunu sordu. Dalga mı geçiyor benimle? O beni rahatsız ediyor tabii ki—“

“Ona söyledin mi?” diye sordu Luhan.

“Hayır, ona kendi zehrinden sundum. Onu engelledim ve iyi olduğumu söyledim. En azından bana istediğimde onunla konuşma nezaketi sundu.”

Luhan kardeşinin saçlarını okşadı. “Onunla konuş, Sehun. O senin kocan. Ciddi bir konuşma yapmanız lazım. Birbirinizi engelleyip birbirinizden kaçmaya devam edemezsiniz. Doğru değil. Siz eşsiniz.” Genç olana söyledi.

“Biliyorum, hyung. Ona üzülüyorum. Bir buçuk yıl boyunca ailesinden koparılmış bir laboratuvar faresi olarak çok şey yaşadığını biliyorum. Ama her şeyi bilip iyileşmesine yardım etmek istiyorum. Bana açılmaya istekli değilse ona nasıl yardım edeceğimi bilmiyorum. Tanrım, onunla sevişmek istiyorum. Onu çok özledim.” Ayağını yere vurarak hüsranla sızlandı.

Luhan kıkırdadı. “O zaman sen başlat.”

“Başlatamam.”

“Neden?”

“Bilmiyorum. O farklı. Ben bu gizli kapaklı Alfayı değil eski Kai’imi geri istiyorum.”

“O zaman iletişim kur Hunnie. İletişim en iyi çözüm ve o olmadan ilişkiler mahvolur.”

“Onun iyi olmasını istiyorum. Konu ben değilim hyung. Yemin ederim onu acı çekerken görmekten nefret ediyorum. Ona yardım etmek istiyorum.”

“Onunla konuşmalısın.” Luhan tekrarladı. “Ona yardım etmenin ilk adımı bu.”

Sehun başını kardeşinin kucağına yasladı. “Tamam, ona aklımdakileri söyleyeceğim. Görmesi için engeli kaldıracağım. O da bir iletişim yolu, değil mi?” Luhan başını salladı. “Ama yine de istediğim gibi bana açılmazsa o zaman hiçbir şey yapmayacağım; oturup onun bana yaptıklarını—onu engelleyerek izleyeceğim.”

Luhan, Sehun’un yanağını okşadı. “Anladım ama önce onunla konuşmaya çalışmalısın. Sana söylemese bile vazgeçme. Denemeye devam et, yola gelecektir.” Sehun hımladı. “Hemen yapmalısın. Sevişmeyi de başlat çünkü stresli bir Sehun’la başa çıkabilirim ama seks hüsranı yaşayan Sehun’la başa çıkamam.” Luhan kıkırdayınca Sehun da kıkırdadı ve ayağa kalktı. Ağabeyine iyi geceler dileyerek odasına gitti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun odaya girdiğinde Jae, Kai’in göğsünde yatarken Kai ona kitap okuyordu.

Kai bir an başını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktı ve dikkatini oğluna okuduğu kitaba verdi.

Sehun tek kelime etmeden sessizce banyoya gitti ve pijamalarını giydikten sonra odaya döndü.

Kitap çekmecenin üzerindeydi ve Kai uyuyan bebeğin sırtını okşuyordu.

Sehun yatağa giderek diğer yana uzandı ve Kai’in ayağa kalkıp Jae’yi beşiğine yatırdıktan sonra yatağa geri dönmesini izledi. Sırtını Kai’ye döndü ve Alfanın iç çekerek yanına sokulduğunu duydu. Sehun bir elin arkadan beline dolandığını ve Kai’in göğsüne çekildiğini hissetti. Kai’in dokunuşunu sevdiğini inkâr edemezdi. Aralarının düzelmesini istiyorsa konuşmaları gereken gerçeği de inkâr edemezdi.

Kai yüzünü Sehun’unkine yaslayınca Omega huzurla iç çekti.

“Özür dilerim.” Kai kulağına fısıldadı.

Sehun yeniden iç çekti. “Konuşmaya hazır mısın?” diye sordu.

Kai hımladı. “Evet. Konuşalım. Sana açılmaya ve duymak istediklerini anlatmaya söz veriyorum.” Sehun’un yanağına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.


	36. 36.Bölüm

“Konuş benimle Kai. Sorun ne?” Sehun bedenini rahatlatarak sordu. Kai’in ona açılmasını ve onu rahatsız eden şeyi anlatmasını istiyordu.

“Olanları konuşmamız gerekmediğini neden düşündüm bilmiyorum çünkü o zaman çok mutluydun—“

“Mutluyum Kai. Sen her şeyimsin. Sadece sen uzaktayken çok şey yaşadım.”

“Özür dilerim Sehun. Seni bırakmak istemezdim.”

“Biliyorum Kai. Ama bir şeyi anla; bu benim hakkımda değil. Ben seni kaybetmenin acısını yaşadım ve aştım çünkü seni geri aldım. Bu senin hakkında. Nasıl hissettiğini öğrenip sana yardım edebilmek istiyorum. Sana olanları bilmek istiyorum.”

“Ne bilmek istiyorsun? Sor, anlatayım.” Kai yanaklarını birbirine sürttü.

Sehun elini Kai’inkinin üzerine koydu ve parmaklarını birleştirdi. “Bana gördüğün kâbusları anlat.”

Kai boğazını temizledi. “Bir şeyler görüyorum ve hissediyorum. Bazen hâlâ cam kafese kilitlenmişim ve ne kadar denersem deneyeyim kaçamıyormuşum gibi hissediyorum. Bazen enseme başka bir çip yerleştirirken Irene’in bana güldüğünü, alay ettiğini görüyorum.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “İnsanların alevlerin ortasında yandıklarını, yardımı çağırdıklarını ve ne kadar denersem deneyeyim onları kurtaramadığımı görüyorum. Yanmalarını izlemek zorunda kalıyorum ve bazıları durmadan onları kurtarmamı istiyor, bana ulaşmaya çalışıyorlar. Sehun, en kötüsü ise bunların kâbus değil gerçekten olanların bir anısı olması.” İç çekti ve Sehun elini nazikçe sıktırarak kocasına her şeyin iyi olacağını gösterdi.

“Nasıl başladığını anlat. Yani seni nasıl kaçırdığını ve o alevleri.”

“Uçakta oturmuş, belgelerin üzerinden geçiyordum ve sonra her şey birden patladı. Bomba gibi bir şey kullanmıştı, belki de cadı ateşi falandı. Tam olarak ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ancak ateş beni koruyordu. Bunu biliyordu ve ben uçaktaki diğer insanlara yardım edemiyordum. İnsanların acıyla çığlık atmalarını izlerken Irene kahkahalarla gülüyordu. Yanımda oturan bir adam vardı, pazarlama bölümünde çalışıyordu. Ölmeden önce ailesine bakmamı istedi ve ona söz verdim. Ancak iki yıl boyunca hapsolduğum için sözümü tutamadım.” Sehun, Kai’in gözyaşlarının aktığını hissediyordu. “Onlara yardım edemedim. Sözümü tutamadım. Onu hayal kırıklığına uğrattım.” Hıçkırıklara boğulurken daha çok gözyaşı Sehun’un yanağına akıyordu.

Sehun yavaşça Kai’in elini itti ve oturdu; sonra Kai’yi de kaldırdı. Kai başını eğmiş ellerine bakarak hıçkırıyordu. “Kai, bana bak.” Sehun nazikçe çenesinden tutarak başını kaldırdı ve gözlerine baktı. “Bunlar senin hatan değildi, Kai. Irene’in hatası. Onları kurtarmak için yapabileceğin bir şey yoktu.” Nazik bir sesle söyledi Sehun.

“Ama bir şey yapmaya çalışmadım bile. Sadece yanmalarını izledim.” Daha çok hıçkırdı.

“Hayır, öyle değil. İnan bana seni daha iyi ve daha az suçlu hissettirmesi için söylemiyorum. Yapabilseydin onları kurtarmak için her şeyi yapabileceğini biliyorum. Diğer adama olan sözünü tutacaksın, onlara biz bakacağız. Adı neydi?”

“Kim Jongdae. İki çocuğu var; bir kız, bir oğlan. Oğlan Jae’den bir ay büyük ve babası öldüğünde daha bir aylıktı.”

Sehun, Kai’in gözyaşlarını sildi. “Babalarını kurtaramadın ama onlara daha iyi bir hayat sunabilirsin.”

“Sundum zaten.” Dedi Kai. “Bu eve geri döndüğüm an yaptığım ilk şeydi. Tüm birikimlerimi onlara verdim ve şirketin tazminatı olduğunu söyledim.” Gözlerini kırparak söyledi.

Sehun kocasına gülümsedi, Kai çok iyi yürekliydi ve bu adamı seviyordu. Biraz alay edebilirdi. “Tüm birikimlerini verdin ama bana hiç söylemedin mi? Ya biz ne olacağız? Jae ve ben? Şimdi kuruşun bile yok, nasıl yaşayacağız?” ciddi bir tonla sordu. Sehun kocasının gerildiğini hissediyordu.

“B-Ben özür dilerim. Düşündüm ki—sadece—özür dilerim.” Kai’in hali çok komikti, Sehun kendini tutamayarak kıkırdadı.

Kai ona tuhafça bakıyordu. “Gülüyor musun?”

Kıkırdamaya devam etti. “Evet. Çünkü çok tatlısın. Seninle uğraşıyorum sadece Kai. Tabii ki birikimlerini onlara vermen sorun değil. Yeniden kazanırsın ve ayrıca benim hesabımda kendi param var. İşleri yoluna koyana kadar onu kullanabiliriz.”

Kai rahatlamayla iç çekti. “Anlayışın için teşekkürler.”

Sehun içten bir gülümseme sundu. “İsimleri neler? Ailesinin yani.”

“Kocasının adı Baekhyun. Çocuklarının adı Sarah ve Scott.”

“Çok güzel isimleri varmış. Keşke onları evlat edinebilsek.” Dedi Sehun.

“Evet, keşke ama çok riskli. Doğaüstü hayatımızın açığa çıkmasını göze alamayız. Ayrıca babalarının çocuklarından uzak kalacağını sanmıyorum.”

Sehun hımladı. “Şimdi beni neden engellediğini anlat.”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırarak devam etti. “Belli etmemek zorundaydım ve içten içe beni öldürüyordu. Seninle konuşmak istemememin bir nedeni de korkuyor olmamdı. Ne kadar zayıf bir Alfa olduğumu öğreneceğinden korkuyordum. Beni o şekilde görmeni istemedim. Sorunlarımla sana yük olmak istemedim.”

Sehun iç çekerek başını iki yana salladı. “Bana söylemezsen nasıl düşeceğimi nereden biliyorsun Kai? Burada sana yardım etmeye çalışıyorum. Özellikle zor zamanlarında. Ben senin kocanım ama bana izin vermen lazım. Anlamadığın bir şey var Kai; bu yüzüğü parmağına taktığımda…” Kai’in parmağındaki alyansı okşadı. “…sadece ben ya da sen olmadık. İkimiz olduk. Biz aileyiz. İyi olman için her şeyi yaparım. Kai, seni asla zayıf birisi olarak görmem. Seni çok seviyorum ve senin sorunların benim sorunlarım olur. Sadece senin Omegan değil kocan da olduğumu unutma. Sorunlarını paylaşman seni benim gözümde daha zayıf göstermez. Güçlü bir Alfa, güçlü bir koca ve Jae’ye güçlü bir baba olduğunu gösterir. Sen asla zayıf görünmezsin, Kai.” vurguladı Sehun. “Sen tanıdığım en güçlü adamsın ve seni çok seviyorum.” İçtenlikle konuşuyordu.

Eğilerek Kai’in dudaklarını tutkulu bir şekilde öptü ve nefes alma ihtiyacı çekene kadar çekilmediler. “Teşekkür ederim, Sehun. Sen olmasaydın hayatım nasıl olurdu bilmiyorum. Kocam olmana çok memnunum.” Omeganın dudaklarını öperek söyledi. “Şimdi sen endişelerini anlat.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını iki yana salladı. “Beni rahatsız eden şey senin endişelerindi.”

“Hayır, içini kemiren bir şey var. Sadece benim endişelerim değil, başka bir şey. Hissedebiliyorum ama ne olduğunu söyleyemiyorum. Beni durduruyorsun. Konuş benimle. Sorun ne?”

“Ciddi bir şey değil.”

“Pekâlâ, yine de bilmek istiyorum ki seni daha iyi hissettirebileyim.”

Sehun iç çekerek alt dudağını ısırdı. “Şey…” durdu ve Kai devam etmesi için beklerken kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Şey… Ben… Sevişmek istiyorum.” Sonunda söyleyebildi ve yanakları kızardı.

“Oh.” Kai gülümsedi. “Önceden söyleyip gösterebilirdin, biliyorsun.”

“Sen üzülüp, kendini endişelerine gömmüş haldeyken yapamadım.”

“Affedersin, bir daha yapmayacağım, söz.”

“Hepsi o değil aslında.” Söyleyip söylememe konusunda tereddüt etti. “Başka birisiyle seks yaptığın gerçeğiyle savaşıyorum. Senin hatan olmadığını biliyorum ama aklımdan çıkaramıyorum.” Görebilmesi için zihnini Kai’ye açtı.

Kai’in gözleri yumuşadı ve ifadesi pişmanlık ve özre dönüştü. “Sehun, keşke zamanı geri alabilseydim ve olanları değiştirebilseydim. Keşke o İtalya uçağına hiç binmeseydim. Başka birini becermemi izlediğin için çok özür dilerim. Seninle yaptığımı düşünmeme rağmen bunu yaptığım için çok özür dilerim. Sana bunları telafi edeceğim. Çok özür dilerim Sehun, lütfen affet beni.” Kai gözleri yeniden yaşarırken söyledi. “Özür dilerim—“ Sehun’un dudakları tarafından susturuldu.

“Dur.” Geri çekilerek fısıldadı. “Özür dilemem. Seni affediyorum Kai. Senin hatan olmadığını biliyorum. Beni şuursuzca becererek telafi edebilirsin.” Alfasının dudaklarını yeniden öptü.

Kai dudaklarına karşı gülümseyerek Sehun’u kucağına çekti. Sehun kollarını Alfanın boynuna dolayarak bedenlerini birbirine yasladı ve öpücüğü derinleştirdi. “Teşekkür ederim, aşkım.” Diye fısıldadı ve Sehun’un sırtını okşadı. “Bunu yapabilirim. Seni istediğin gibi becereceğim.” Kai dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı.

Alt dudağını nazikçe ısırınca Sehun inleyerek dudaklarını Alfaya araladı. Sehun çok geçmeden kalçasını Kai’in penisine sürtmeye başladı. “Lanet olsun Kai. Seni çok fena istiyorum.” Alfanın penisinin verdiği hisse bayılarak inledi. Bunu çok fazla özlemişti. Arzuladığı o koca penisle dolu olmak için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Kai ellerini Sehun’un kalçasına götürerek kalça yanaklarını sıktırdı ve geri çekildi.

Sehun doğrularak yataktan kalktı ve üzerindekini çözmeye başladı. Kai ayağa kalkarak Sehun’u belinden kendine çekti. “Bana bırak.” Diğer eliyle pijama üstünü çıkardı.

Sehun gülümsedi ve Kai de gülümseyerek Omeganın dudaklarını yeniden öpmek için eğildi. Dudakları karıncalana ve ciğerleri çığlık atana kadar onu öptü Kai. Geri çekilerek alnını Sehun’unkine yasladı.

Bir süre öyle kaldıktan sonra birbirlerini soymaya devam ettiler ve son parça da kenara atıldığında ilk defa görüyormuş gibi bedenlerini incelediler. Kai dudaklarında yaramaz bir gülümsemeyle her şeyi içiyor gibiydi ve Omegayı kucakladı.

Kai ve Sehun ten tene dokunduğu anda inlediler. Sehun nefesini tutup boynunu ona sunarken deliğinden sıvısı akmaya, baldırlarını ıslatmaya başladı. “Kai!” Kai burnunu boynuna gömerek tenini dişleyince inledi.

Kai’in kalçasını kavrayarak yanaklarını sıktırdığını ve penislerini birbirine sürttüğünü hissedince Sehun başını geriye attı. Sehun’u delirten bir ritim tutturmuştu.

Sehun, Kai’yi yatağa çekti ve Alfa hırlayarak Omegayı nazikçe yatağa yatırdı, üzerine çıktı. Sehun uzanarak Kai’yi kendine çekti ve arzu dolu inlemeyle dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Alfa dilini Sehun’un ağzında gezdirdi; Sehun’un sıvısının baştan çıkarıcı kokusu Alfasına saf arzusunu sunuyordu.

Kai derin bir nefes aldı ve tutkudan sarhoş olmuş halde Sehun’un boynunu emmek için eğildi. Sarhoş edici kokusu ağırlaşınca Sehun’un tenine doğru sırıttı. “Siktir, bunu çok özlemişim. Hatırladığım kadar leziz kokuyorsun.” Kai dişlerini Sehun’un boynuna sürterek hafifçe ısırdı ve Omegayı inletti.

Kai geri çekildi ve Sehun’un gözlerine aşkla ve hayranlıkla bakarak gülümsedi. “Tanrım. Seni çok özlemişim.” Eğilerek Omeganın dudaklarını tutkuyla öptü.

Sehun geri çekilince Alfanın dudaklarını aradı ve Kai kıkırdadı. İkisi de nefessiz kalana kadar onu soluksuzca öperek Sehun’un isteğini yerine getirdi.

“Siktir, içine girmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Kai penisini Sehun’unkine doğru sürterek söyledi.

“Bunu başkasını gözlerimin önünde beceren adam söylüyor.” Sehun alayla söyledi.

Kai’in ifadesi anında değişti. “Harika! Anı mahvettin.” Sehun’un üzerinden kalkarken söyledi ama diğeri onu durdurdu.

“Özür dilerim. Sana kendini kötü hissettirmek istemedim. Daha önce bunu konuştuğumuzu biliyorum ve yemin ederim sadece şaka yapıyordum.” Kocasının yüzünü okşayarak söyledi.

Kai iç çekerek ona doğru eğildi. “Keşke bazı şeyleri geri döndürebilseydim. Tanrıya yemin ederim, Sehun, gördüğüm sendin—“

“Hey!” Sehun elini Kai’in kafasına koyarak nazikçe okşadı. “Biliyorum, biliyorum, senin hatan değildi. Saldırgan olmak istememiştim. Bundan bir daha bahsetmeyelim, olur mu?” Kai başını salladı. “Seni suçlamayacak kadar çok seviyorum.” İçten bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Kai de gülümsedi. “Öyle bir şeyi bilerek asla yapmam.”

“Yapmayacağını biliyorum.”

“Teşekkürler Sehun.”

“Bana neden teşekkür ediyorsun?”

Kai iç çekti ve minnettarca gülümsedi. “Beni çok sevdiğin için.” Sehun’un alnını öptü. “Benden vazgeçmediğin için.” Burnunu öptü. “Eşim olduğun için.” Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü. “Benim olduğun için. Beni tatmin eden tek varlık olduğun için.” Öpücüğü derinleştirdiğinde Sehun inledi. “Beni tamamladığın için.” Öpücüğün arasında söyledi.

Elini Sehun’un beline götürerek nazikçe sıktırdı ve belinden kaldırarak ona yeniden sürtündü.

Havaya girmesi için yetmişti bu.


	37. 37.Bölüm

“Seni o kadar çok seviyorum ki benim için sağlıklı olmayacağından korkuyorum.” Kai, Sehun’un kulak memesini dişleyerek fısıldadı.

Sehun kıkırdadı ve Kai, Omeganın gözlerinde yıldızları gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. “İstediğin kadar beni sevmende sakınca yok ama seni temin ederim ki şu anda sana karşı olan aşkım senin bana olan aşkından çok daha büyük. Beni o kadar çok seviyorsan eğer, bir de sana olan aşkımı hayal et.” Sehun tatlı gülümsemeyle söyledi, Kai’in kalbini titretmişti.

“Onu öğreneceğiz. Bana olan aşkının, sana olan aşkımdan büyük olduğuna şüpheliyim.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Ben seni daha çok seviyorum. Şimdi bu kadar konuşma yeter. Tüm gece beni becermeni istiyorum.”

Kai sırıttı. “Seni sabaha kadar becermek—hayır, seninle sabaha kadar sevişmek bir zevk olacak. Jae’yi merak etme, Luhan hyung ya da annem biz dinlenirken ona bakacaktır.” Dedi. Sehun başını sallayarak Kai’yi tutku dolu bir öpücüğe çekti.

Kai bu sefer öpücüğe hükmetme şansı elde edememişti ama aynı şekilde karşılık veriyordu. Nefesini tutarak geri çekildi ve bakışları Sehun’un dudaklarına kaydı. Eğilerek dilini Sehun’un ağzına soktu ve dilini emerek Sehun’u inletti.

“Kai!” Sehun nefesini tutarak Alfanın kollarına tutunuyordu. Alfa, Sehun’un alt dudağını çekiştirdi; o kadar yakıcıydı ki Sehun son derece uyarılmış haldeydi. Kai, Omegasının dokunuşlarına böyle tepki vermesinden hoşnuttu.

Kai’in elleri öpüşürlerken titriyordu; gerçekten uyarıldığının bir kanıtıydı. Sehun’un dudaklarını daha sert öpmeye başladı; dolgun dudakları kolayca Sehun’unkilere hükmediyordu. Parmakları Sehun’un belini sıkıca kavramıştı ve onu olabildiğince kendine çekerek Omegasına sürtünüyordu. Avucunu Sehun’un kalçasına kaydırdı ve yanağını kavrayarak sıktırdı. Omegayı nasıl dağıtacağını iyi biliyordu. Tam olarak neresine dokunması ve öpmesi gerektiğini çok iyi biliyordu. Alt dudağını dişleyip emdikten sonra dilini Sehun’un ağzına soktu ve Omegayı nefessiz bıraktı.

“Lütfen Kai.” Sehun dudaklarına doğru soludu. “Lütfen—lütfen, sana çok ihtiyacım var.”

Her yalvarış ve inleme Kai’in penisine etki ederek Sehun’unkiyle titretiyordu. “Benimsin.” Diye fısıldayarak öpücüklerini Sehun’un göğsüne taşıdı. “Bu gece seni güzelce becereceğim ve bana tutunacaksın, Omega.” Sehun’un sertleşmiş göğüs ucunun üzerine dudaklarını kapattı.

“Siktir.” Sehun belini kırdı.

Alfanın ve Omeganın güçlü kokusu şehvetle birbirlerine karışarak odayı dolduruyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un göğüs ucunu emerek dilini etrafında döndürüyordu. Bir bebeğin annesini emdiği gibi hevesle emiyordu ve dilini etrafında döndürüp ısırıyordu.

“Oh tanrım!” Sehun bağırdı. Elleriyle Kai’in saçlarını asılıyordu. Kai altındaki eşinden çıkan seslerden zevk alarak daha sert emiyordu.

Kocasının göğüs uçlarını emerek ve yalayarak uzun süre oyalandı ve sonra karnına öpücükler kondurarak Sehun’un penisine yöneldi. Avuçları Sehun’un baldırlarında gezerken Sehun ona yeniden yalvarıyordu ve Kai isteğini vermeye karar verdi. Gülümseyerek eğildi ve Sehun’un penisini ağzına aldı.

“Siktir—evet, evet!” Sehun soludu.

Kai ağzındaki tadı hoş karşılayarak uzunluğunu yaladı ve başını kaldırarak Sehun’un kızarmış yüzüne baktı. Sonra dudaklarını tamamen Omeganın penisine kapattı.

“Oh Kai! Çok iyisin—ağzın çok iyi!” dedi Sehun.

Kai bu sözcükler için yaşıyordu ve inlediği zaman Sehun’un penisinde titreşimlere neden oldu. Omeganın kendisini daha çok övmesi için başını hevesle hareket ettirmeye başladı.

Sehun penisi etrafında Kai’in dudaklarının sıkılığı ve sıcaklığından gerçekten eğleniyor gibiydi. Kai yanaklarını içine çekerek emiyordu ve ellerini Sehun’un baldırlarının altına sokarak ağzında hareket etmesi için cesaretlendirdi. Sehun tembelce kalçasını hareket ettirmeye başladı.

“Kai! Kai! Kai!!!” Kai penisini severken Sehun adını dua gibi tekrarlıyordu.

Hımlayarak parmağını kocasının ıslak deliğine sürttü. Kai alay ederken Sehun inleyerek onu daha çok gaza getirmek için tırnaklarını etine batırıyordu. “Beni doldurmanı istiyorum.” Sehun’un sesi umutsuzluktan dolayı boğuk çıkıyordu.

Kai Omeganın penisi etrafında hımladı ve iki parmağını birden içine soktu. Parmaklarının hareketlerini Sehun’un kalçasının hızına uyduruyordu.

“Ç-Çok güzel hissettiriyor.” Sehun feromonlardan dolayı sarhoş halde geveledi. “Daha—fazlasını—ver—bana.” Omega inledi ve Kai üçüncü parmağını ekleyerek kocasının prostatına bastırdı. Parmaklarıyla eşini daha hızlı becerirken başını hareket ettiriyordu.

Sehun tiz bir sesle inledi. “Kahretsin—Kai, boşalacağım.” Dedi. Kai boştaki eliyle _tamam_ işareti gösterdi.

Sehun’un penisini boydan boya yaladı ve daha sert emdi, sonra geri çekilerek eşine gülümsedi. Parmaklarını durdurdu.

Sehun hüsranla homurdandı. “Haydi, ama Kai. Boşalmam için beni zirveye taşıdın ve tam o sırada durdun. Neden ya?”

Kai ona göz kırptı. “En iyi orgazmını yaşamanı istiyorum o yüzden şimdilik seni durdurdum.”

Sehun homurdandı. “Hiç komik değil.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Affedersin aşkım. Bana ne istediğini söyle, benim muhteşem Omegam. Sana her şeyi vereceğim.” aşkla söyledi.

Göğsü yükselip alçalırken Sehun kısa bir süre ona baktı. “Gel buraya.” Kollarını kocaman açarak söyledi.

Kai gülümseyerek başını salladı ve parmaklarını ağzına sokarak emdi, tadıyla inledi. Sonra öpücüklerini Sehun’un karnından yukarıya doğru, göğsüne ve dudaklarına, taşıdı. Omegayı nazikçe öperken Sehun’un bacaklarını kaldırarak beline sardı.

“İçimde sana ihtiyacım var, hemen. Benimle sevişmeni istiyorum.” Sehun, Kai’in yüzünü okşayarak fısıldadı.

“Ih-hı, henüz değil. Tadına bakmak istiyorum. Seni yiyip bitirmeyi özledim.” Kai fısıldadı. Sehun’un penisinin beklentiyle titreştiğini hissedebiliyordu ve onu yeniden öptükten sonra bacaklarının arasına sokuldu. Kai Omeganın bacaklarını genişçe ayırdı. “Benim için bacaklarını genişçe açabilir misin?”

Sehun başını hızla sallayarak bacaklarını genişçe açtı ve deliğini Kai’ye sundu.

Kai büzülmüş deliğin ıslaklığını görünce küfretti. “Çok ıslanmışsın, penisim için nasıl da heveslisin.” Parmağını ıslak deliğe sürterek söyledi. Sehun’un baldırlarını tutarak onu hafifçe kaldırdı ve sol kalça yanağını öptükten sonra aynısını sağ tarafa yaptı.

Pembe delik penisiyle dolma isteğiyle kasılırken ve daha çok ıslanırken ağzı sulanmaya başladı. Tanrım, Sehun’un sıcaklığını penisinin etrafında hissetmek için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Nefesini deliğine doğru verdi ve kocasının tutuşu altında titrediğini görünce dilinin ucuyla deliğini boydan boya yaladı. Omeganın yanaklarını iki yana ayırarak diliyle daireler çizmeye başladı ve sonra içine soktu. Yalayıp içine sokarak Sehun’un deliğiyle oynuyordu.

Sehun zevkten çığlık atarken kıvranıyordu ve Kai diliyle onu santim santim genişletirken neredeyse bağıracaktı.

Kai deliğini emerek dilini daha derine sokuyor ve Omegayı altında titretiyordu. Parmaklarını Kai’in yumuşak saçlarına geçirerek belini mükemmelce kırıyordu.

Çok geçmeden Kai’in parmakları da katıldı, Sehun’un girişini aralayarak dilini daha derine soktu. Parmaklarını Omeganın prostatına bastırırken diliyle Omeganın tatlı tadının peşinden koşuyordu. Dilinde patlayan sıvıyla ödüllendirildi. Kai başını kaldırarak üçüncü parmağını ekledi. “Her zaman tadın muhteşem oluyor. Sıkı deliğini penisim için genişçe açacağım, bunu sen de istiyorsun, değil mi? Seni doldurmamı ve güzelce becermemi istiyorsun?” eğilerek dilini yeniden içine soktu.

“Evet, lütfen. İstiyorum—siktir—evet.” Sehun kalçasını Kai’in parmaklarına ve diline doğru itiyordu.

Omeganın dilinde patlayan sıvısının tadını çıkardı bir süre ve sonra dilini içinden çıkartarak parmaklarını birkaç kez itip onları da çıkardı. “Ellerinin ve dizlerinin üzerine geç.” Diye emretti.

Sehun yuvarlanarak pozisyonu aldı ve belini kırarak kendisini Alfaya sundu. Diğerine deliğinin ve kalçasının mükemmel bir görüntüsünü sunuyordu.

Kai inledi, dudaklarını yalayarak Omeganın deliğinin titremesini ve daha çok ıslanmasını izledi. Yeniden eğilerek Sehun’u yemeye başladı. Kai, Sehun’u delirttiğine emindi. Omega arsızca inleyerek yüzüne sürtünüyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un kalçasını kavrayarak onu durdurdu ve sertçe emdikten sonra geriye çekildi. Dört parmağını birden genişleyen deliğe soktu.

“Kai—lütfen—sana ihtiyacım var—hemen.” Sehun soludu.

“Affedersin, seni ve bunu…” parmaklarını derine ittirdi. “…çok özlemişim. O yüzden oyalanıyorum. Gece nasılsa bizim.”

Sehun seslice inledi. “B-Biliyorum ama ben—beni gün ağarana kadar becermeni söylerken t-tüm gece oyalanmanı kastetmemiştim. Bana asıl olan şeyi vermeden…” Kai’in parmakları prostatına sürtünce yeniden inledi.

Kai kıkırdadı ve parmaklarının Sehun’un girişinde kaybolmasını izlerken inledi. “Seni becereceğim aşkım ama önce bana söylemelisin. Bu iyi hissettiriyor mu?” parmaklarını derine itti. Sehun sızlandı ve Kai prostatına daha sert bastırdı. “Haydi, ama bebeğim, bana nasıl hissettirdiğini söyle. Söylemeni istiyorum yoksa penisimi yakın zamanda alamayacaksın.” Üsteledi.

“Çok—çok harika—hissettiriyor.” Sehun inleyerek Kai’in parmaklarını daha derinine aldı ve onları sırılsıklam yaptı.

“Oh öyle mi?” diye sordu Kai. Sehun hızla başını salladı. “Güzel! Çünkü seni çok iyi, şu anda hissettiğinden on kat daha iyi hissettireceğim.”

“Oh—oh buna—bayılacağım.” Sehun nefessizce söyledi.

Kai onu parmaklarıyla beceriyordu ve Sehun kendisini doldurması için yalvardığında çıkardı sadece. Omeganın büzülmüş deliğinin kasılmasını izledi. “Deliğin penisim için çok hevesli. Şimdi mi doldursam? Bunu ister misin?”

“Evet, lütfen.” Sehun soluk soluğa cevapladı. “Seni çok özledim. Beni düzinelerce kez düğümlemeni istiyorum. Buna delicesine ihtiyacım var.”

Kai, Omegasının umutsuz çıkan sesiyle kıkırdadı. “Kızışmaya girmiş gibi konuşuyorsun.” Sehun’un kalçasını öperek söyledi.

“Gittiğinden beri ilaç kullanıyorum o yüzden en son ne zaman kızışmaya girdiğimi hatırlamıyorum. Ancak girmiştim, fark edilir değildi o yüzden sen olmadan çıkmayı başardım.”

“Yeniden özür dilerim aşkım.”

“Hayır, dileme. Beklemeye değerdi. Şimdi acele et lütfen!”

Kai hımlayarak ihmal ettiği penisine uzandı ve birkaç kez okşadıktan sonra yaklaşarak Sehun’un bacaklarına sürttü. Omeganın sıvısına bulanıyordu. Penisinin başını Sehun’un kalçasına sürterek onunla alay etti. Sadece başı içine girecek kadar bastırdı ve sonra geri çekti. Aynı hareketi birkaç kez daha tekrar etti. Sehun’un ağlamanın eşiğinde olduğunu biliyordu, tüm bedeni titriyordu. “Endişelenme, şimdi içine gireceğim.” Dedi ve Omeganın kalçasını tutarak tek hareketle köküne kadar derinlerine gömüldü.

Sehun nefesini içine çekti. “Siktir. Özlemişim bunu.” Dedi.

“Evet. Ben de. Hâlâ hatırladığım kadar sıkısın.” Sehun’un boyutuna alışmasını beklerken söyledi.

“İçim bir buçuk yıldır hiç penis kabul etmedi. O yüzden eminim sıkıdır.”

“Hayır! Sadece ondan dolayı değil. Bakirmiş gibi sıkısın.” Kai biraz kıpırdandı ve Sehun kaslarını sıktı. “Hiç bebeğin olmamış gibi.”

“Bebekten bahsetmişken. Umarım Jae uyanmaz da Jungkook’un tahmin ettiği gibi canlı pornoyu görmez.”

“Jungkook öyle mi dedi?”

“Evet, Jae’nin önünde sevişeceğimizi söyledi.”

“Umalım da uyanmasın o zaman.”

Kai kıkırdadı ve oğlunun beşiğine baktı. Bebek başını babalarının tersi yöne çevirmiş seslice uyuyordu. “Bir süre uyanacağını zannetmiyorum.” Kai oğlunun yüzünü göremese de derin uykuda olduğunu biliyordu. “Uyanırsa da seni menilerimle doldurana kadar durmayacağım.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Hayır, duracaksın. Eminim uyanırsa yanına koşan sen olacaksın ve beni öylece bırakacaksın. Neyse, bu kadar konuşma yeter. Artık hareket edebilirsin.”

“Heyecandan ölüyorum.” Kai kalçasını döndürdü ve ucuna kadar geri çekilip yeniden içine gömüldü. “Penisim duvarlarını yalarken boşalmanı istiyorum. Benim için bunu yapabilir misin?” eğilerek Sehun’un boynunu dişledi.

“E-Evet.” Sehun soluk soluğa cevapladı.

Kai doğrularak Omegasının içinde gömülü olan penisine baktı. Kalçasını yeniden döndürdü, penisinin ucu Sehun’un prostatına sürtüyordu ve diğerini inletiyordu. “Penisim içinde gömülüyken manyak bir şekilde seksi görünüyorsun. Benim için çıkardığın seslere bayılıyorum.”

“Oh-Kai.” Sehun inildedi.

Penisinin saran sıcak sıvıyı hissedince Kai hızını artırdı ve Sehun’un hızlı ve sertçe becermeye başladı. “Oh—Kahretsin.” Kai homurdandı. “Mükemmel hissettiriyorsun. Beni çok güzel kabul ediyorsun. Seni tamamen dolduracağım.” Kai solukları arasında söyledi. Prostatına hızlı vuruşlarıyla Sehun’u zevkten çıldırtıyordu.

Sehun’un ağzı bozulmaya başlayınca hızını artırdı. Yatak vuruşlarıyla sallanıyordu. “Çok dayanamayacağım.” Kasıklarında hissettiği sıcaklıkla mırıldandı.

“Evet, ben de.”

Omeganın belini sıkıca kavradı ve hayvansı bir hızla onu becermeye başladı. “Evet, haydi aşkım. İstediğin zaman gelebilirsin. Siktir, çok yakınım.” Düğümünün şişmeye başladığını hissediyordu.

Sehun, Kai’in düğümünün prostatına sürtündüğünü hissedince çığlık attı. Dokunulmadan boşalırken inledi ve sıvısını altındaki yatağa bıraktı. Kai bu noktada kimin zevk aldığından emin değildi. Bağları için çok fazlaydı bu.

Kai, Sehun’a soluklanma fırsatı vermeden sert vuruşlarına devam ediyordu. “Siktir, Sehun. Mükemmelsin.” Diye inledi.

Sehun, Kai’in uzunluğu etrafında kasıldı, kanalları inanılmaz derecede sıkılaştı ve Kai’in düğümünün daha çok şişmesine neden oldu. Hırlayarak Sehun’un belini sıktırdı ve geri çekilerek tüm gücüyle yeniden içine girdi. Gücüyle kalın şişliğin Sehun’un sıkı girişinden geçmesine neden olmuştu.

Düğümü tamamen şişerken Kai’in bedeni titriyordu ve penisi titreşimlerle sıcak menisini Omeganın içine salıyordu.

Sehun aşırı hassaslıktan dolayı inledi ve Alfanın penisinin içinde zonklamasını hissedince gözleri geriye doğru kaydı.

Kai tamamen durarak ağır ağır soluklanıyordu ve kollarını Sehun’un beline dolayarak yana devrildi. Penisi hâlâ Sehun’un içinde gömülüydü. Kocasının alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “İyi miydi?” Sehun’un belindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

“Bu—“ Sehun yorgunca soludu. “—iyiden de öteydi. Bayıldım.”

“Evet, ben de.” Sehun’un alnını yeniden öptü. “Düğümüm indikten sonra duşta ikinci bir raunta ne dersin?”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Fikrini sevdim.”

“Sonra…” Kai arsızca sırıttı. “…buraya döneceğiz ve güneş doğana kadar seni becereceğime söz veriyorum.”

Sehun Alfasının dudaklarını öptü. “Fikrine gerçekten bayıldım.” Kai’in dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı.

Kai kıkırdadı ve Sehun’un dudaklarına uzanarak onu tutkuyla öptü.

Bir süre içlerindeki aşkla gözlerinin içine bakarak öylece durdular. Kai’in düğümü sönerken ara sıra havadan sudan konuşuyorlardı. Söndüğünde yavaşça içinde çıktı ve ayağa kalktı Kai. Sonra Omegasını ayağa kaldırdı.

Sehun yeniden kıkırdayarak bacaklarını Kai’in beline doladı ve Alfa onu banyoya taşıdı.


	38. 38.Bölüm

“Günaydın!” Sehun kocasının kulağına fısıldadı. Diğeri hımlayarak gerindi.

“Günaydın.” Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Birbirlerine gülümsediler. “Kalçan nasıl? Acıyor mu?” Sehun’u belinden kendine çekerek sordu.

“Hayır, ben gayet iyiyim.”

“Tamam, o zaman. Başka bir raunda ne dersin?” Kai göz kırptı. Sehun göğsüne şakayla vurdu.

“Sen.” Avucunu Alfanın göğsüne yasladı. “Seksten nasıl bıkmazsın anlamıyorum.”

“Çünkü senden hiç bıkmıyorum, sevgili kocacığım.” Burnunu Omeganın boynuna sürttü.

“Hımm. Bunu seviyorum. Beni çok sevdiğini gösteriyor, değil mi?”

“Evvet! Seni çok seviyorum.” Omeganın boynunu öptü.

“Bekle biraz. Saat kaç?” Sehun sordu.

Kai biraz geri çekilerek çekmecenin üzerindeki saate baktı. “11.23. Ne oldu ki?” kocasına döndü.

“Jae! Çok uzun süredir uyuyoruz.” Sehun doğrularak bebeğin beşiğine baktı ama Jae orada değildi. “Kai, beşiğinde yok. Bekle.” Oğlunun evde bir yerde olduğunu hissedince durakladı Sehun. “Onun evde olduğunu hissedebiliyorum.” Kocasına dönerek söyledi.

“Bunu nasıl yaptın?” Kai bir kaşını kaldırarak sordu.

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Oh yeteneği. Birbirimizi hissedip bulabiliyoruz. Soyumuzda olan bir bağ.” Omuz silkti.

Kaihımladı. “Anladım. Ama emin olmak için—bana darılma, Oh bağına güvenim yok falan değil. Onun iyi olduğundan emin olmak istiyorum. Laboratuvar olayından beri paranoya hislerime engel olamadığımı biliyorsun.” Sehun başını salladı. “Duyularımı keskinleştireceğim ve kalp atışlarını hissedeceğim. Soru sorma, Kim yeteneği işte.”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak güldü. Kai’in gözlerini kapatmasını ve birkaç saniyeliğine seslere odaklanmasını izledi. Sonra Kai’in dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “O güvende ve Luhanhyungla beraber.”

“Demiştim sana.” Sehun yatağa uzanarak söyledi.

Kai yorganı üzerlerine çekerekSehun’un üstüne çıktı. Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Niye kaybolmuş yavru köpek gibi bakıyorsun?”

“Hiç.” Dedi.

“Ağabeyin hazır Jae’ye bakıyorken, düşündüm ki şu konuştuğum raundu—“

“Eee?”

“Sabah seksini kabul etmiştik, değil mi?” eğilerek Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü.

Sehun öpücükleri arasında inleyerek geri çekildi ve kıkırdadı. “Tamam.” dedi. Kai uzanarak Omeganın dudaklarına yeniden yapıştı ve Sehun’u bedenine yasladı.

Kai alt dudağını ısırdı ve elini Sehun’un yanlarında gezdirdi. Sehun zevkle inleyerek dudaklarını Kai için araladı ve kalçasını ona sürttü.

Kai ne istediğini anlayarak ona sertçe sürtündü. Kai’in elinin baldırını okşadığını hissedince bacakları titremeye başladı ve dudaklarına doğru inledi. Kai’in sertleşen penisiyle kendisinin de sertleştiğini hissetti.

Kai’in parmakları deliğine girdi. Azgın deliğinden sıvısının aktığını ve çarşafı ıslattığını hissedince Omeganın hareketleri tekledi.

Dudaklarını yalayarak ellerini Kai’in sırtında gezdirdi, dokunuşuyla gerilen kaslarını seviyordu.

Kai dudaklarını Omeganın boynuna ve göğsünden baldırına doğru sürükledi. Eşinin bacağına akan sıvısını yalayınca hırladı. Omeganın sıvısıyla yatakta kocaman bir leke oluşuyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un sol baldırını uzunca yaladı ve sağ baldırına geçti. Omeganın dilindeki tadıyla inledi—bu tada bayılıyordu. “Siktir. Tadına bayılıyorum. Hayatım boyunca sevebilirim.” Sehun’un kalçasını sıktırdı ve yanaklarını ayırarak büzülmüş delikten akan sıvıya baktı. Kalçasına gömülerek hırsla onu yemeye başladı.

Kai’in dilinin kıvrılarak derinlerine girdiğini hissedince Sehun inleyerek belini havaya kaldırdı.

Kai altında titreyen Omegayı yiyip bitiriyordu resmen. Kendi penisi kaya gibi sertti ve karnına doğru akıtıyordu. Sehun’un deliğinden akan sıvı onu yiyip bitiren Kai’in çenesine doğru akıyordu.

Zevk bedeninin her santiminde gezinirken Sehun parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarının arasına geçirdi. “Kai!” inledi. Kai cevap olarak hımladı. “Sana hemen ihtiyacım var.” Dedi Sehun.

Kai geri çekilerek dudaklarını yaladı ve eşinin üzerine çıktı. Penisleri yavaş ritimle birbirine sürtünce iki adam da inledi. Omeganın dudaklarını yeniden hapsetti.

“Haydi, becer beni hemen.” Sehun, Kai’in dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı. “Ama beni düğümleme. Benim için bunu yapabilir misin aşkım?”

“Evet, güzel Omegam için her şeyi yaparım.” Kai kalçasını ona sürterek fısıldadı ve Omegayı yeniden inletti. “Penisime ihtiyacın var, değil mi?” soluk soluğa fısıldadı.

Sehun başını salladı. “İçimde olmandan asla bıkmayacağım. Prostatıma baskı yapan büyük, kalın penisinle bana kendimi inanılmaz iyi hissettiriyorsun. Cennet gibi.” Baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde söyledi ve kalçasını döndürerek penislerini birbirine sürttü.

“Siktir. Sehun benimle ahlaksızca konuşman… Vay canına, penisimi patlatacaksın. Gittikçe daha çok sertleştiriyorsun, hissedebiliyor musun?”

Sehun başını salladı. “O zaman gir içime.” Ellerini Kai’in kalçasına koyarak onu bedenine bastırdı. “Kahretsin—çok güzel hissettiriyor.”

“Önce seni hazırlamam lazım.”

Sehun kocasının alt dudağını dişledi. “Gerek yok, ben zaten yapmıştım—senden önce uyandığım zaman.”

Kai kaşlarını kaldırarak kıkırdadı. “Yaramaz, küçük bir Omegasın. Değil mi?” Sehun dudaklarını yaladı. “Başından beri istiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet, deliğim penisini almak için sabırsızlanıyor. Dün geceki beş raunda rağmen hâlâ daha fazlasına ihtiyacım var.”

“Beni delicesine istiyorsun, değil mi?” Kai daha hızlı sürtünürken fısıldadı.

“Evet, siktir.” Dedi Sehun. Kai’in kalçasını daha sert kavrarken alt bedenini kaldırdı.

“Hemen istiyorsun? Büyük penisimi hemen istiyorsun?”

“Kahretsin, Kai. Konuşman ve kalçanın hareketleriyle boşalabilirim—o yüzden lütfen konuşmayı bırak ve gerçek işe dön. Lanet olsun—lanet—lanet. Hemen gir içime.”

Kai hırlayarak uzandı ve penisini kavradı, birkaç kez Omeganın ıslak kalça yanaklarına sürttü. “Bacaklarını kaldır ve benim için tut.” Dedi. Sehun bacaklarını kaldırdı ve dizlerine tutarak göğsüne bastırdı.

Kai penisini Omeganın sıvısına buladıktan sonra birkaç kez çekti ve başını Sehun’un girişine bastırdı. Sıkı kasları geçerken ve tamamen gömülene kadar sıcaklık uzunluğunu yavaşça sarmalıyordu.

Sehun inledi, muhteşem hissettiriyordu. Eşinin penisinin içindeki hissini, onu dopdolu hissettirmesini her zaman seviyordu. Alfasının üzerinde olmasını seviyordu.

Birbirlerine baktılar ve yüzleri zevkle kasıldı. “Her zaman çok iyi, sıcak ve sıkı hissettiriyorsun, seni ne kadar çok düğümlersem düğümleyeyim.” Kai soluk soluğa söyledi.

Sehun gülümsedi. “Hareket edebilirsin.” Üzerindeki adama söyledi.

Kai başını salladı ve tamamen geri çekilerek yeniden gömüldü. Sehun’un dudaklarından tiz sesli bir çığlık döküldü.

Yavaşça eşinin içine girip çıkmaya başladı ve her vuruşuyla penisinin kaybolmasını izliyordu. Vuruşlarının ve Sehun’un sıvısının sonucunda çıkan sesleri seviyordu. Tiksindirici olabilirdi ama seviyordu.

“Daha sert Kai. Bana daha fazlasını ver.” Sehun inledi.

Kai hareketlerini hızlandırdı ve kocasını daha sert becermeye başladı. “Çok güzel hissettiriyorsun bebeğim. Deliğin beni mükemmel bir şekilde alıyor.” Kai vuruşlarını daha çok hızlandırırken mırıldandı.

Sehun’un ağzından düzgün bir söz çıkmıyordu. Sadece olabildiğince seslice inliyordu çünkü Kai’in vuruşları acımasızcaydı ve akıl almaz hızdaydı.

Tenin tene çarpma sesi odada yankılanıyordu. Kai onu öpmek için eğildiğinde Sehun’un penisi bedenleri arasında hapsoldu. Sürtünme onun için çok yoğundu ve Kai’in durmaksızın tatlı noktasına vuruşları onu orgazmına sürüklüyordu. Çok dayanamayacağının farkındaydı.

Sehun bacaklarını Kai’in beline doladı ve sonunda bıraktı; orgazmı bedenini kavurup salınıyordu ve zevk tüm benliğini vahşi bir alev gibi sarmalıyordu. Kai’in ismi dudaklarından tekrar tekrar dökülürken aralarına beyaz sıvısını bırakıyordu.

“Lanet, boşalacağım.” Kai ağır solukları arasında söyledi. Sehun’un duvarlarının etrafında kasılmasıyla kurdunun yüzeye çıkmak ve eşini düğümlemek istediğini hissediyordu. Ancak Kai onu engelledi. “Şimdi olmaz, kurt.” Diye mırıldandı. Kurdunun karşı çıkarak hırladığını duyabiliyordu. “Bu sefer benim sıram.” Son bir kez daha vurdu ve sesli bir inlemeyle boşaldı. Eşinin duvarlarını beyaza boyadı. Tamamen boşalana kadar yavaşça içinde gidip geldi ve doymuş bir halde hissederek kocasının terli göğsüne yığıldı.

Sehun iç çekerek elini Kai’in sırtında gezdirdi. “Çok sevdiğim penisinle tam destek sağladığın için sana içtenlikle teşekkür ediyorum.” Sehun ona biraz daha sokuldu. “Cesur gayretlerin olmasaydı kalçam ölüm açlığına tutulacaktı.”

Kai kıkırdayarak başını kaldırdı ve eşinin alnını öptü, sonra yavaşça içinden çıktı. “Bunu duyduğum iyi oldu.” Oturdu. “Ama şu anda açlıktan ölmek üzereyim. Çok açım.” Ayağa kalkarak banyoya gitti.

Birkaç dakika sonra temizlenmiş ve giyinmiş olarak çıktı. “Sen bir duş al. Ben bize bir şeyler pişireceğim. Eminim herkes çoktan kahvaltısını yapmıştır.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Saat öğlen oldu. Bize kahvaltı kalmamıştır tabii.” Ayağa kalkarak söyledi ve kocasının dudaklarını öperek banyoya gitti.

Kai gülümseyerek kapıdan çıktı.

Kai mutfağa giderken ev şaşırtıcı derecede sessizdi. Luhan ve çocukların nerede olduğunu merak ediyordu çünkü Jongin’in ve babasının işte olduğunu biliyordu, annesi de bugün Incheon’a kardeşini ziyarete gideceğini söylemişti. Omuz silkerek yoluna devam etti.

Birkaç hizmetçinin iş yaptığını gördü, hepsi onu eğilerek selamladı. “Genç efendi, istediğiniz bir şey mi vardı?” kâhya başını eğerek kibarca sordu.

“Yok, endişelenme. Ben ilgilenirim. Sen yaptığın işe dönebilirsin.” Buzdolabına yöneldi ve malzemeleri aldı. Mutfaktan saate baktıktan sonra dikkatini hazırlayacağı yemeğe verdi.

On dakika sonra omzuna dokunulduğunu hissetti ve döndüğünde babasıyla karşılaştı. “Baba!” selamladı. “Evde miydin? İşte olacağını düşünmüştüm.” Dedikten sonra yemeğine döndü.

“Evet, izin kullanmaya ve evden çalışmaya karar vermiştim.”

“Oh pekâlâ! O zaman Kim malikânesinin mutfağına neden geldin? Bir şeye mi ihtiyacın vardı?”

“Evet, bir bardak su—umm, Kai?” oğluna seslendi ve Kaihımladı. “Duş alman lazım.” Diye ekledi.

“Duş mu? Ne? Neden? Kokuyor muyum?” koltuk altlarını kokladı ve başını kaldırarak babasına baktı.

“Kokmuyorsun ama—senden başka bir şey yayılıyor.” Junmyeon başını salladı.

“Ne gibi—“

“Selam bebeğim!” Kai kocasının sesini duyunca durakladı.

“B-Baba, günaydın. Yani tünaydın.” Sehun kibarca eğildi.

“Tünaydın evlat.”

Kai ocağın altını kapattı ve tamamen eşine döndü.

“Ne yiyoruz?” diye sordu Sehun.

Sehun her zaman çok güzel görünüyordu. Basit bir tişört ve mavi, dar pantolon giyiyordu ve Kai otomatik olarak ona uzandı. Sehun biraz tereddütle kocasına uzandı.

KaiOmegayı kollarına alarak yanağını öptü. “Muhteşem görünüyorsun.” Diye fsıldadı.

Sehun buzdolabına bakınmasına rağmen kayınpederinin mutfakta olduğunu bildiği için kızarıyordu.

Bir şey demek için ağzını açtı ancak adının söylendiğini duyunca durakladı Sehun. “Jinhyung.” Eşinden ayrılarak seslendi.

“Selam hyung!” Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Burada ne yapıyorsun? Hastanede hayat kurtarıyor olman gerekmiyor mu?” kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak ekledi.

Jin kuzeninin davranışını görmezden gelerek yaklaştı ve kolunu Sehun’un omzuna doladı. “İki saat önce geldim. Junmyeon amcayla bir şey konuşuyorduk ve ayrıca—“ geri çekildi. “Bebeğimi görmeye geldim.” Diye açıkladı büyük olan. Kai yaklaşınca burnunu kırıştırdı. “IyyKai, seks kokuyorsun.”

“Eee?” Kai, Jin’e sertçe baktı ve sonra kızaran eşine yaramazca göz kırptı.

“Aman tanrım! İkiniz benim masum Jae’me porno mu izlettiniz? Kookie yapmamanızı özellikle söylemişti, değil mi? Sana yapmaman—“

“Tanrım, hyung. O uyuyordu. Yemin ederim bir şey görmedi.” Sehun hızlıca savunma yaptı.

“Kookie de kim be?” Kai sordu. “Oğlumuza porno izletip izletmediğimiz neden umurundaymış—ayy.” Kai’in sözü babası kafasına bir tane patlattığında kesildi.

“Ahlak kuralları, evlat. Seks koktuğun doğru, sana az önce bunu söylemeye çalışıyordum. Git duş al, lütfen.” diyerek mutfaktan çıktı.

Sehun kahkahasını bastırmak için eliyle dudaklarını kapattı.

Kai, Jin’e sertçe baktıktan sonra eşini diğer Alfadan uzaklaştırdı ve kollarını sahiplenici bir şekilde Omeganın beline doladı.

Jin kıkırdadı. “Olanlardan sonra hâlâ ona karşı sahiplenicisin, ha?”

“Evet, öyleyim ve her zaman öyle olacağım.”

Jinhımladı. “O senin ve her zaman senin olacak. Onunla neredeyse sevgili olacaktık ama denemeyi kabul etmesine rağmen beni senin gibi hiç sevmedi. Biliyorsun, rahatla—“

“Bekle ne dedin? Seni hain, kocamla çıkacak mıydın?” Kai öfkeliymiş gibi davrandı, Jin ve eşi arasında olanları biliyordu. Konuşmasalar bile eşinin zihninde her şeyi görmüştü.

“Ne? Sehun sana anlatmadı mı?” Jin, Sehun’a bakarak sordu.

“Bilmiyor muydun?” Sehun eşine bakıyordu. Diğerine geçen gece aklındaki her şeyi gösterdiğine emindi. “Sanmıştım ki ben—“

Kai eşine gülümseyerek göz kırptı. “Biliyordum, bana göstermiştin. İkinizle uğraşıyorum sadece.” Sehun göğsüne vurunca güldü. “Ee, söylesene hyung.” Kuzenine dilini çıkardı. “Ben çıkageldiğimde eminim üzülmüşsündür.”

Jin yoğun bakışlarla Kai’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu ve başını hafifçe iki yana salladı. “Hayır, Kai. Hissettiklerim rahatlama ve memnuniyetti. Sehun seni geri kazanmıştı. Sensiz çok zorluklar atlattı ve sana karşı bir şansım olmayacağını bile bile onunla olup iyileşmesine yardım etmek istedim. Ancak sen döndüğünde Sehun’un ruhu da bedenine geri döndü. Onunla olamayacak olsam bile mutlu olacağını bilmek benim için yeterli.”

Kai’in gözleri diğerinin sözleriyle yumuşadı. “Özür dilerim yok, ben—“

“Sorun değil, Kai. İkinizi de seviyorum ve siz veletlerin mutlu olmasını istiyorum.”

“Ben yokken eşime iyi baktığın için teşekkür ederim hyung. Çok teşekkürler, gerçekten.” Kai minnettarlıkla gülümsedi.

Jin gülümseyerek Kai’in saçlarını karıştırdı. “Rica ederim velet.”

“Yah! Bana velet deme.”

Jin gözlerini devirerek konuyu değiştirdi. “Pekâlâ, Kookie, Jungkook oluyor. JeonJungkook, hani şu yakışıklı cadı—“

“Aman tanrım, hyung, Jungkook’a yakışıklı mı dedin?”

“Evet, bana yakışıklı diyor o yüzden ben de aynısını söylemeliyim. Ayrıca gerçekten yakışıklı birisi. Ama böyle dediğimi ona söylemeyin.”

Sehun başını sallayarak kıkırdadı.

“Bu arada Kookie’nin kim olduğunu biliyordum.” Dedi Kai. “Seninle uğraşıyordum.”

Jin başını iki yana salladı. “Sevgili kuzen, neden hiç büyümediğini merak ediyorum.”

“Ben zaten büyüdüm, oğlum bile var.” Kai ukalaca karşılık verdi.

O sırada Luhan kucağına Jae ile geldi. “Da—da—pa—pa—chi—chi.” Jae üçüne seslendi.

Kai oğlunu görünce sırıttı. “Selam dostum! Beni özledin mi?”

Bebek heyecanla zıplayarak minik kollarını Kai’ye uzattı. Kai hevesle oğlunu kucağına aldı ve bebek kıkırdamaya başladı.

“Siz var ya…” Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Tüm gece bizi uykusuz bıraktınız. Bu sabah Jae ağlıyordu ama ikiniz de onu duymuyordunuz. Ona bakmak için geldiğimde neyse ki üzerinizde yorgan vardı.” Cevap vermelerini beklemeden dönerek mutfaktan çıktı.

“Teşekkürler hyung.” Sehun arkasından bağırdı ve Luhan dönmeden el salladı.

“Şimdi onu bana ver. Sen de git duş al. Sehun yemeği bitirir.” Jin önerdi.

Kai reddettiğinde SehunJae’yiJin’e vermesini kabul ettirmek için onu öpücüklere boğmak zorunda kalmıştı. Kai, Jae’nin alnını öptükten sonra mutfaktan çıkarak odalarına gitti.


	39. 39.Bölüm

** _-Üç Hafta Sonra-_ **

Sehun o sabahki yedinci hamilelik testine bakıyordu. Ani gelen baş dönmesi ve mide bulantısıyla uyanmıştı. Midesindekileri boşalttıktan sonra bulantısı için hap atmaya karar vermişti. Ancak tam çekmeceden hapları alacakken içindeki ses ona bir şey demişti.

Fazla düşündüğünü sanmıştı ancak o küçük bebek sesini duymuştu ve karnında bir şeyin hareket ettiğine yemin edebilirdi. Omegaların yavrularını hissetmelerini ve hatta onlarla bazen iletişime geçtiklerini bir yerde okumuştu. Başka bir bebeği olacağı fikri onu gülümsetiyordu.

Hemen en yakın eczaneye giderek hamilelik testi almıştı. İlk test iki çizgi (pozitif) çıktığında inanamayarak tekrar tekrar denemişti ancak hepsi aynı sonuç çıkmıştı. Ancak aklını kurcalayan bir şey vardı. Hamileyse Kai bunu nasıl anlamazdı? Alfaların eşlerinin hamile olduklarını hissettiklerini sanıyordu. Kai bir bebek daha istemiyor muydu? Bu yüzden mi bebekle bağlantı kuramamıştı? Tanrım, ya Kai bebeği istemezse? Sehun paniklemeye başlamıştı.

Ya Kai ona inanmazsa? Ya, bağı hissedemediği için, Sehun’u aldatmakla suçlar ve bebeğin kendisinden olmadığını söylerse? Sehun’un elleri titremeye başladı, Kai bebeği reddederse ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Kai üç gün önce iş gezisi için Japonya’ya gitmişti ve bu sabah dönecekti. Sehun bununla nasıl başa çıkacaktı? Her şeyle nasıl başa çıkacaktı? Saklamalı ve Kai’ye zihnini kapatmalı mıydı? Evet, Sehun ne yapacağına karar verene kadar şu anda yapılacak en iyi şey buydu. Öncelikle doktora, Jin’e gitmeliydi. Evet, Jin hyung ona yardım ederdi.

Sehun ellerini yıkarken banyonun kapısı tıklatıldı. “Sehun, içeride misin?” Kai’in sesi geldi.

Hızlıca hamilelik testlerini sardı ve saklayarak cevap verdi. “Evet, bir saniye.” Hızlıca ellerini kuruladıktan sonra kapıyı açtı.

Kai’yi karşısında görür görmez sıkı göğsüne çekilmişti. “Seni özledim.” Kai ona sımsıkı sarılıyordu.

“Ben de seni özledim.” Tekleyen kalp atışlarıyla cevapladı. “Hoş geldin.” Dedi.

Kai geri çekilerek yüzüne baktı. “İyi misin?” diye sordu.

“E-Evet, evet, iyiyim. Neden sordun?”

“Çünkü endişelendiğini seziyorum. Bir nedenden ötürü gerginsin, ne olduğunu bilmiyorum, zihnini okuyamıyorum.” Kaşlarını çatarak söyledi.

“E-Evet, iyiyim. Japonya gezin nasıl geçti? İki saat sonra geleceksin sanıyordum.” Konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı.

“Evet, seni üç kez aradım ama açmadın. Uçuş saati değişti, onu söyleyecektim—ah, neredeyse unutuyordum, seni görmek isteyen birisi var.” Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü.

“Birisi mi?” Sehun geri çekilerek sordu.

“Evet, birisi değil aslında birkaç kişi.”

“Birkaç kişi mi? Kimmiş?” kaşlarını şaşkınlıkla çattı.

“Birazdan öğrenirsin. Haydi.” Kai onu çekiştirdi ve kapıya ulaştığında ona döndü. “İyi olduğuna emin misin?” yeniden sordu.

“Tabii ki iyiyim. Şimdi şu benimle tanışmak isteyen kişilerle tanışalım bakalım. Bekletmememiz lazım.” Dedi ve Kai başını salladıktan sonra odadan çıktılar.

Sehun merdivenleri inerken sessizce iç çekti. Kucağında bir bebek, yanında küçük bir kız olan adamla, çok güzel bir adamla karşılaştı.

Sehun bir süre onlara bakarak kim olduklarını ve neden burada olduklarını merak etti. Odaya girdikleri sırada adam ayağa kalktı ve kibarca eğilerek selamladı. Sehun da karşılık verdi. “Lütfen oturun.” Dedi.

Adam ve küçük kız yeniden eğildikten sonra oturdu. “Adım Byun Baekhyun. Bunlar da benim çocuklarım. Aslında kocan bizimle tanışmak isteyeceğini söyledi.” Diye açıkladı. Sehun hemen Kai’in anlattığı merhum Kim Jongdae’nin ailesi olduğunu anlamıştı.

Sehun konuşmak için ağzını açtı ancak bebek babasının göğsüne vurarak bir şey söylediğinde durdu. Sehun ne olduğunu anlayamadı, adam oğlunu sıkıca tutuyordu ancak bebek kucağında kıvranıyordu. “Her şey yolunda mı?” Sehun sordu.

“E-Evet. Yere inmek istiyor.” Adam gergince kıkırdadı.

“Sorun değil, indirebilirsin. Bebekler uzun süre hareketsiz kalmayı sevmezler. Bizim evde de var. Onu bırakmanda sorun yok.” Dedi. Yanında oturan Kai başını salladı.

“Evet, kocam haklı. Onu bırakmalısın. Oyun oynamak istiyor olabilir.” Kai araya girdi.

Baekhyun onu kucağından indirdi ve bebek yere indiği anda Sehun’a doğru emeklemeye başladı.

Sehun gülümseyerek bebeğe kollarını açtı. “Oh, sevimli şey. Bana mı gelmek istiyorsun?” bebeği kucağına aldı. Bebek tombul ellerini Sehun’un karnına yasladı ve bebekçe bir şeyler mırıldandı.

O sırada Luhan ve Jongin içeri girdi. “Oh vay be! Bu tatlış da kim?” Luhan, Sehun’a yaklaştı.

Baekhyun ayağa kalkarak Luhan ve Jongin’e selam verdi. “Seni yeniden görmek güzel hyung.” Jongin diğerinin omzunu okşayarak söyledi.

Küçük kız kocaman gülümsemesiyle Jongin’i selamladı. “Merhaba Jongin amca!” elini salladı.

“Baekhyun’u tanıyor musun?” Kai kardeşine sordu.

“Evet, liseden arkadaşım. O zamanlar sunbaemdi ancak iyi arkadaştık. Merhum kocasını da tanıyordum.”

“Oh,” Kai başını salladı. “Ama ben lisedeyken onu gördüğümü hatırlamıyorum.”

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Görmüştün. Muhtemelen hatırlamıyorsundur. Diva BB’yi, hani şu eyeliner çocuğu hatırlıyor musun?”

Baekhyun şakayla Jongin’e vurdu. “Aman tanrım, Nini. Beni utandırmak zorunda mısın?”

“Ah,” Kai ellerini birbirine vurdu. “Tabii ki, onu şimdi hatırladım. Gerçekten mi?” Jongin başını salladı. “Çok değişmiş.”

“Evet, biliyorum.” Jongin, Baekhyun’a sarılıp geri çekildi.

Sehun gülümseyerek konuştu. “Adı nedir?”

“Scott.”

Sehun başını salladı, Kai’in birkaç hafta önce adını söylediğini hatırlamıştı. “Merhaba Scott. Seninle tanıştığımıza sevindim.” Bebeğin alnını öptü. “Kaç yaşında?” hatırlamadığı için değil, tuhaf görünmek istemediği için sormuştu çünkü insanlar çoktan Kai’in kazadan nasıl kurtulduğunu sorgulamaya başlamışlardı. Junmyeon, Kai’in bir adaya hapsolduğunu ve onu yeni bulduklarını söylemek zorunda kalmıştı.

“20 aylık.” Baekhyun hafifçe gülümsedi. “Bu da Sarah, dört yaşına girecek yakında.” Küçük kızı işaret ederek ekledi.

Sehun başını salladı. “Oh, oğlumdan ve yeğenimden bir ay büyükmüş. Seninle tanıştığıma da memnun oldum, Sarah.” Küçük kıza el sallayarak gülümsedi ve kız da gülümseyerek ona el salladı.

“Oh, harika. Neredeler, yani bebekler?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Uyuyorlar.” Luhan cevapladı. “İkisi de.” Diye ekledi.

“Kocan için çok üzgünüm. Geç olduğunu biliyorum ama lütfen taziyelerimi kabul et.” Sehun söyledi ve Baekhyun hafifçe gülümseyerek elini salladı.

“Teşekkürler ama sorun değil.”

Sehun hımladı ve sonra bebeğin ellerini karnından hiç çekmediğini fark etti. Bebeğin saçlarını okşadığında Scott başını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktı ve birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdıktan sonra kendince sevimli şeyler mırıldanarak Sehun’un karnına vurup kıkırdadı.

Luhan onlara dikkatle bakıyordu ve aniden nefesini tuttu. “Aman tanrım, Sehun! Hamilesin.” Dedi. Sehun hemen bakışlarını Kai’ye çevirdi. Kocasının ne tepki vereceğini merak ediyordu.

Alfa kaşlarını şaşkınca çattı. “Hamile misin?” diye sordu. Sehun tek kelime edemeden kocasına bakıyordu ve sonra dikkatini kucağındaki bebeğe verdi.

“Hayır, değilim.” Diye yalan söyledi.

“Ne? Hamile olduğun için bebek ellerini karnından ayırmıyor. Bu şeyleri iyi bilirim. Bir yerde görmüştüm. Sen bilmiyor olabilirsin ama inan bana hamilesin. Scott’un bebekle bir çeşit bağlantısı var.”

Sehun hızlıca ayağa kalktı ve Jongin’in yanında oturan Baekhyun’a yaklaştı. Bebeği babasının kucağına verdikten sonra zoraki bir şekilde gülümseyerek doğruldu. “Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum, Baekhyun-shi. Şu anda yapacak önemli bir işim var, korkarım ki sizinle daha fazla oturamayacağım.”

Baekhyun gülümseyerek elini salladı. “Sorun değil. Lütfen işine bak sen. Ben de çok kalmayacağım.” Hafifçe eğildi.

Sehun eğilerek selamladıktan sonra arkasını döndü ve odadan çıkınca Kai bileğinden tutarak onu durdurdu.

“Bu da neydi?” Kai suçlarcasına sordu.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. “Kai, lütfen bunu şimdi yapmayalım. Sen konuklarınla ilgilen.” Kocasına dönmeden söyledi.

“Hayır, senin neyin olduğunu anlayamıyorum Sehun. Ben senin kocanım, eşinim. Bir sorunun varsa benimle paylaş. Bu konuda anlaşmıştık, değil mi?” Sehun sessiz kaldı. “Seninle konuşurken bana bakmalısın Sehun.” Kai’in sesi Sehun’un inkâr edemeyeceği tonda çıkmıştı.

“Ne var Kai?” kocasına döndü.

“Sana bir soru sordum. Az önce neler oldu?” sorusunu tekrarladı. “Neden hemen kaçıyorsun? Luhan hyung ne diyor? Hamile misin? Benim haberim yok mu?”

Sehun tek kelime etmeden Kai’in tuttuğu bileğine bakıyordu.

“Sehun, lüt—“

“Kai.” Sehun ağabeyinin sesini duydu. “Lütfen bana bırak.” Yumuşak sesle söyledi.

“Neden öyle davrandığını öğrenmem lazım? Hamile mi? O gerçekten hamile mi?” Kai, Luhan’a sordu.

Luhan önce Sehun’a sonra Kai’ye baktı ve iç çekti. “Emin değilim, belki yanlış sezmişimdir. Ancak şimdi Baekhyun’un yanına git sen. Kardeşimle konuşacağım, olur mu?”

Alfa başını salladı ve Sehun’un bileğini bıraktı. Sehun’a bir kez daha baktıktan sonra geri döndü.

Luhan yaklaşarak Sehun’a sarıldı. “Sorun yok, Hunnie. Nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum fakat benimle konuşmalısın, lütfen. Yanıldığımı söyle bana.”

Sehun ağabeyine sıkıca sarıldı. “Çok korkuyorum hyung. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Bu sabah içimde büyüyen bebeği öğrendim ve Kai’in neden hissedemediğini anlamıyorum. Alfaların eşlerinin hamileliğini sezdiklerini sanıyordum. Ya Kai beni aldatmakla suçlarsa? Ya hamileliğimi reddederse?” Sehun panikle sordu.

“Hey!” Luhan geri çekildi ve kardeşinin yüzünü tuttu. “Öyle düşünme. Kai sana böyle bir şeyi asla yapmaz. Seni asla aldatmakla suçlamaz. Bebeği asla reddetmez. Çünkü ne olursa olsun, içinde onun olduğunu biliyor.” Luhan yatıştırıcı bir ses tonuyla konuştu ve kardeşinin yüzünü okşadı.

“Buna inanıyor musun?” Luhan başını salladı. “Ama hyung, Kai bebeği neden hissedemiyor? Ya başka bir bebek istemediği için çocuğuyla iletişim kuramıyorsa? Ya aldırmamı isterse?”

Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, Hunnie. Bunu yapmayacak. Önce onunla konuşmalısın, tamam mı? Sana haftalar önce iletişimin bir ilişkideki sorunları çözmenin en iyi yolu olduğunu söylemiştim. Kai mantıklı birisi, böyle bir şey yapmaz. Eminim.” Luhan onu telkin etti.

Sehun gözyaşlarını silerek başını salladı.

Luhan ellerini Sehun’un yüzünden çekip karnına koydu. Birkaç söz mırıldandıktan sonra gülümsedi. “Şimdi Kai’in bebeği neden hissedemediğini anlıyorum.” Kıkırdadı. “Çünkü bu küçük yaramaz babasının aralarındaki bağı hissetmesine izin vermiyor.”

Sehun şaşkınca ona baktı. “Ne demek yani?”

“Kendisi altro Omega ve bu Omegalar her zaman karmaşıktırlar. Birincisi, hamilelik kızışması yaşayacaksın; yani hamileliğin boyunca çok ağır kızışmaların olacak. İki ya da üç kez yaşayacaksın. İkincisi, ruh hali değişimlerin daha önceki hamileliğindeki gibi olmayacak. Bu seferki patlamaya hazır bir bomba gibi olacak.” Luhan yeniden kıkırdadı. “Tanrım, Kai’ye acımaya başladım şimdiden.” Kardeşinin yakında ne hale geleceğini hayal ederek yeniden kıkırdadı. “Ancak çok keyifli ve muhteşem bir deneyim olacak. Eminim Kai sana ve bebeğe çok iyi bakacaktır.”

Sehun ağabeyine aptalca bakıyordu. “Bu altro Omega—aman tanrım. Yani şu anda benim aşkım Kai’inkinden büyük mü?” diye sordu ve Luhan onayladı. Sehun gülümsedi. “Bana şu altro Omega olayından bahsetsene.” Dedi.

Luhan kıkırdadı. “Sana ihtiyacın olan her şeyi anlatacağım ama önce Kai’ye bebeği anlatmalısın. İnan bana bilmeyi hak ediyor. Şimdi bebeği istemediği için değil küçük yaramaz babasını engellediği için hissedemediğini öğrendin. Ayrıca altro Omegaların insanları kurt adama dönüştüren ve eşlerinin insan olduğu yaşayan tek Omegalar olduğunu bilmelisin.”

“Aman tanrım!” Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Gerçekten mi?” Luhan başını salladı. “Hiç bilmiyordum.”

“Tabii ki bilmezsin. Altro gerçek Alfa, gerçek Alfa, üstün olanlar çok nadirdirler ancak altro Omega onların arasında en nadir olanıdır çünkü bu kadar özel oldukları için sadece her üç yüz yılda bir dünyaya gelirler.”

“Vay anasın!” Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti ve hemen karnını tuttu. “Ya karnımdan duyduğum sesler?”

“Gerçek mi? Evet, gerçekler. Bebeğin sana hayatta ve iyi olduğunu söylüyor. Gelecekte daha sık duyacaksın.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Irene öldüğü ve bu dünyadan yasaklandığı için çok mutluyum. Çünkü bu bebeğe de takıntılı olurdu.” İçgüdüsel olarak karnını korumaya aldı.

“Evet, Jae ve Kai’ye olduğundan daha çok takardı. Dediğim gibi onlar en nadirleri. Ayrıca sadece Omeganın aşkı gerçek Alfanın aşkından büyük olduğunda doğarlar.”

“Gerçek Alfanın mı?”

“Evet, altro Omegalar sadece gerçek alfaların çocuklarıdır.”

“Anlamıyorum.”

“Yani bir altro Omeganın babası yalnızca ve yalnızca gerçek Alfa olabilir. Aynı zamanda eşinin aşkı kendisininkinden daha büyük olmalıdır.” Sehun hımlayarak başını salladı. “Şimdi bu kadar soru yeter. Git kocanla konuş. Kai’yle aranı düzelttikten sonra öğrenmek istediğin her şeyi anlatacağım.”

“Tamam, konuşacağım—“

“Ben buradayım zaten—kulak misafiri olduğum için üzgünüm. Omegam bu durumdayken gidemedim.” Kai’in sesi duyuldu. İkisi de ona döndüler.

“Kai!” Sehun soludu.

“Pekâlâ, onu açıklama yapmaktan kurtardın.” Luhan sırıttı. “Daha iyi. İkiniz için de.” Diyerek uzaklaştı.

Kai yaklaşarak Sehun’un bileğini tuttu ve yatak odalarına götürdü. Kapıyı kapattığı anda Kai, Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı. “Benim hakkımda böyle düşündüğüne inanamıyorum.” Sehun’un belini sıktırdı.

Sehun iç çekerek başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı ve kollarını kocasının beline doladı. “Özür dilerim.” Diye fısıldadı. “Korkuyordum.”

Kai geri çekilerek avucunu Sehun’un karnına yasladı. “Seni asla suçlamam Sehun. Seni tanıyorum. Beni asla aldatmayacağını biliyorum. Bu bebeği de Jae’yi sevdiğim kadar seveceğim. O benim bebeğim, kendi kanımdan ve canımdan. Aramızdaki bağı hissedemesem bile benim bebeğim olduğunu biliyorum. Ve asla ama asla benimle konuşmadan kendi kafanda sonuçları kurgulama.” Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakarak vurguladı.

Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı ve Kai dudaklarını kavradı. “Seni çok seviyorum.” Sehun’un dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı ve sonra yavaşça diz çökerek yanağını Sehun’un karnına yasladı, eşine sıkıca sarıldı. “Özür dilerim bebeğim.” Diye mırıldandı. Sehun’un elleri saçlarını okşayınca titredi, eşinin tarçın kokulu misk kokusunu alabiliyordu. “Sen çok sevileceksin. Seni kardeşinin sevdiğimden daha az sevmeyeceğim. Lütfen seni hissetmeme izin ver, seninle bağlanmama izin ver.” Karnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

Sehun gülümsedi. Öyle şeyler düşündüğü için bir aptal olduğuna inanamıyordu. Kai onu seviyordu ve o da eşini daha çok seviyordu. “Kendimce kurguladığım için özür dilerim, Kai.”

Kai başını kaldırarak ona baktı, elleri hâlâ belindeydi ve parlakça gülümsedi. “Hepsi affedildi. Bir daha yapma, tamam mı?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Tamam!”

Kai yeniden konuşmadan önce birkaç dakika sessizlik oldu. “Sehun, karnını görebilir miyim?” eşine bakarak sordu.

Sehun güldü. “Daha fındık kadar bir şey, Kai. Karnım falan yok.”

Kai başını iki yana salladı, küçük bir çocuk gibi inatlaşıyordu. Tişörtünü kaldırdığında Sehun’u soğuk havadan dolayı titretti. “Hâlâ kasların var.” Parmaklarını karnında gezdirerek söyledi.

Sehun ona şakayla vurdu. “Sesin hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibi çıkmasın. Jae’yi doğurduktan sonra bunları yapmak için çok uğraştım. Şimdi yeniden gidecekler.”

“Sen çok güzelsin, Hunnie. Hiçbir şey beni hayal kırıklığına uğratmaz. Kasların ya da kocaman göbeğin olsun, yine de nefes kesici olursun.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Tabii ki.” Kai kocasının karnını yeniden öptü.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

**12 Hafta Sonra**

“Gitmek zorunda mıyım?” Kai yatakta yuvarlanarak sızlanıyordu. “Babam şirketin sahibi. Birkaç gün izin alabilirim.”

“Bakman gereken bir ailen var, Kai. Jongin her gün işe gidiyor o yüzden sen de herkes gibi paranı adilce kazanmalısın. Ayrıca tüm birikimlerinden vazgeçmiştin, unuttun mu? O yüzden o kıçını kaldır ve işe git.” Sehun baldırına vurarak konuştu.

Kai hazırlanırken dudak büküyordu. Sehun’u öperken dudak büküyordu. Dışarı çıkarken dudak büküyordu. Muhtemelen işte de dudak bükecekti.

İşe gitmek için arabasına binecekken sırtında hissettiği aşırı kuvvetli şaplakla neredeyse yere yapışacaktı.

“Evlat, seni görmeyeli uzun zaman oldu!” kayınpederinin çekici sesi havayı doldurdu. Dengesini sağladıktan sonra Kai babasına gülümseyerek düzgünce eğildi ve Alfanın elini sıktı.

“Sehun’la bayağı bir meşgulsün. Karnına bakılırsa.” Yaşlı adam hoşnutsuzca konuştu. Muhtemelen oğullarının seks yaptığını düşünmekten hiç hoşnut değildi. Oğlunun tam bir seks bağımlısı olduğunu öğrenseydi…

“Ah,” Kai ensesini kaşıdı. Bay Oh gülümseyerek başını salladı.

“Anlıyorum evlat, şimdi işine git. Seni tutuyorumdur, torunlarımı görmeye geldim.” Kai’in omzunu sıvazladı.

Kai kibarca eğildi ve kayınpederine teşekkür edere arabasına binip uzaklaştı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Bay Kim, bunlar bu haftaki toplantının belgeleri. Babanız gaz şirketiyle olan anlaşmayla ilgileniyor ancak sizin de orada olmanızı istiyor.” Kai ofisine girer girmez sekreteri başında bitmişti.

Kai kalın dosyayı görünce dudaklarını sıkıca birbirine bastırdı, dilinin ucuna envai çeşit küfür geldi. “Teşekkür ederim. Ofisine geri dönebilirsiniz, Sekreter Lee.” Adam eğildi ve kalın kapıların ardında kayboldu. Sonunda tek başına kaldığında Kai başını muhtemelen babasının küçük bir servet harcadığı maun masasına yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı.

Telefonu titremeye başlayınca yeniden iç çekti ve esneyerek cevap verdi. “Kai ben.”

_“Kai, önemli bir toplantın olduğunu biliyorum ama bana pirinç topları alabilir misin?” _Sehun’un sesi telefondan çağladı.

“Sipariş veremez misin?” Kai doğrularak yüzünü ovuşturdu.

_“Ofisine yakın olan sokak satıcısından istiyorum. Ahjumma en iyilerini yapıyor.”_ Sehun sevimli bir şekilde sızlandı. Kocasının yanaklarına yayılan kızarıklığı görebilmek için oraya uçmayı nasıl da isterdi.

“S-Sekreterimi yollayacağım. İstediğin her şeyi alacağım, tamam mı?”

_“Tamam.”_ kocasının sesi hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibiydi ama elinden ne gelirdi ki? Kai’in bugün tonlarca işi vardı ve hamile kocasının her isteğine boyun eğmesi biraz zor oluyordu. Ayrıca en başta onu işe gitmeye zorlayan Sehun’du o yüzden ikisi de sonuçlarına katlanacaktı.

“Seni seviyorum. Erken gelmeye çalışacağım. Ben gelene kadar Luhan hyung sana bakar.”

Sehun hımladı. _“Evet, babam da burada. Sensiz aile saadeti yaşayacağız.”_

“Biliyorum. Size katılmayı çok isterim ama yapamıyorum.”

_“Pekâlâ, erken gelmeye çalış. Jae’yi yıkayıp karnını doyurman lazım. Unutma sakın.”_

“Anlaşıldı kaptan.” Diyerek telefonu kapattı Kai.


	40. 40.Bölüm

**13 Hafta Sonra**

Sehun bedenine sarmaladığı bornozla banyodan çıktı ve şişkin karnına bakarak seslice iç çekti. “Seni büyük velet, her geçen gün daha çok büyüyorsun.” Karnına sevgiyle gülümsüyordu ancak kaburgasına yediği tekmeyle yüzünü buruşturdu. “Bunu yapmayı çok seviyorsun, değil mi?” gardıroba yöneldi ve temiz iç çamaşırı, hamile pantolonu ve bir tişört aldı.

Kıyafetlerini giydikten sonra saatine baktı. “18.15.” mırıldandı. “Kai her an gelebilir.”

Kocasını, dokunuşlarını özlemişti ve gittikçe daha fazlasını istiyordu ancak Kai içine girdiğinde istemsizce acı çekiyordu. Ne kadar çok lube kullansalar da onu iyi hissettirmiyordu. Acı dayanılmazdı ve sadece hamilelik kızışması yaşadığında sevişiyorlardı. Ki o da son yedi aydır sadece iki kez gerçekleşmişti. Haklarından mahrum ettiği için Kai’ye adil davranmadığını biliyordu.

Kai birkaç kez ondan istediğinin sadece seks olmadığını göstermişti; eşine sarılmak, ona dokunmak, yavrusunu hissetmek ve Sehun’un kollarındaki sıcaklığına hapsolmak istiyordu. Ancak Sehun bunu yapamıyordu. Kai’in elinin bedeninde dolaşmasına izin veremiyordu. Sekse dönüşeceğinden korkuyordu ve bu yüzden aşırı temkinliydi.

Kai’in yavrusunu hissetmesini ve onunla bağ kurmasını istiyordu ancak Sehun son dokuz haftadır buna izin vermiyordu. Düşüncelerinin kahramanı içeri girince transından çıktı.

Kai ona parlakça gülümsedi. Sehun hemen Alfaya yaptığı ve yapmaya devam ettiği her şey için pişmanlık duymaya başladı.

Kai azgınlığını kendi başına geçirmişti ve Sehun Alfanın bunu tek başına yaşamasının adil olmadığını biliyordu ancak elinde değildi. En azından basit bir oral seks iş görürdü fakat Alfanın daha fazlasını isteyeceğinden korkmuştu, bu yüzden çözüm üretmemişti. Yardımcı olacağını bilmesine rağmen.

Kai ceketini çıkartarak ona yaklaştı, yatağa çıkarak Sehun’u kollarına aldı. Dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra aynısını karnına yaptı.

Birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakıyorlardı. “Günün nasıl geçti?” Kai yüzünü okşayarak sordu.

“İyiydi! Senin iş nasıldı?” dokunuşa kendini bırakarak cevapladı.

“Harikaydı. Benim küçük oğlum nasılmış bakalım?” Omeganın karnını okşayarak sordu.

“Sürekli tekmeliyor, onun dışında iyi.”

“Güzel.” Kai doğrularak kravatını çıkardı ve gömleğinin birkaç düğmesini çözdükten sonra kocasının yanına uzandı, ona arkadan sarıldı.

Kai boynunu öpünce rahatladı Sehun. “Git duş al.” Kai’in göğsüne yaslanarak söyledi. İstemsizce kalçasını Kai’in uzunluğuna sürttü.

Kai, Sehun’un kalçasını tuttu. “Sehun, ne yapıyorsun?”

“Pardon, kazayla oldu.” Dedi ve Kai’in iç çektiğini duydu.

Kai elini Sehun’un karnına koydu ve bedenlerini birbirine yasladı. Omeganın tişörtünü kaldırarak çıplak tenini okşadı.

“Kasların olsun olmasın nefes kesici olacağını söylemiştim.” Karnını okşadı.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı, Kai’in ufacık dokunuşu bile onu çıldırtmaya yetiyordu, sıvısı deliğinden akmaya başlamıştı. Kokusunu alan Kai yüksek sesle küfretti ve yüzünü eşinin boynuna gömdü. Sehun Alfanın penisinin sertleştiğini hissedebiliyordu. “Sehun!” Kai seslendi ve Sehun hımladı. “Seni yalayabilir miyim?”

“Hayır,” Sehun hemen reddetti.

“Lütfen, tadına bakmak istiyorum. Söz veriyorum daha fazlasını yapmayacağım. Lütfen.” Sehun hızlıca başını iki yana sallıyordu. “Bedeninin dokunuşuma ihtiyacı var, Sehun. Sen de bunu biliyorsun.”

“Hayır, Kai. Lütfen git soğuk duş al. Sakinleşeceksin ve ben de iç çamaşırımı değiştireceğim.” Kai’in elini iterek oturmaya çalıştı.

Ancak Kai onu sıkıca tutarak sırtüstü yatırdı ve üzerine çıktı. Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktıktan sonra öpmek için eğildi. Sehun da istiyordu ancak Kai’yi ittirdi.

“Lütfen.” Kai yalvardı.

“Kai, yapmayalım—istemiyorum. Kalk üzerimden lütfen.” onu yeniden ittirdi.

Kai başını sallayarak Omeganın istediğini yaptı.

Sehun Alfanın banyoya gitmesini beklerken Kai kapıya yöneldi. Sehun hemen doğruldu. “Kai!” Kai durakladı. “Nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Bir çözüm bulmaya.” Diyerek arabanın anahtarlarını aldı.

“Ne?” Sehun karnının el verdiği ölçüde hızla ayağa kalktı. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Sehun, istediğim zaman seninle sevişemiyorum ve bu sadece seksle alakalı değil. Lanet olsun, sana sarılamıyorum ya da sen sızlanıp beni ittirmeden bebeğimle bağlanamıyorum. O yüzden bir çözüm bulmam lazım.”

Sehun öfkeden kuduruyordu. Çözüm mü? Ne çözümü? Kai başka birisiyle yatacak mıydı yani? “Hayır, bu odadan çıkmayacaksın.” Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

“Çıkmam lazım, Sehun. Artık bu şekilde yaşayamıyorum ve şimdi gidip bir çözüm bulacağım. Yardıma ihtiyacım var, Sehun. Bunu bulacağım.”

“Siktir, Kai!”

“Üç ay oldu. Muhtemelen olmaz.”

Küfür falan etmemişti ancak Sehun nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti. Göğsü öfkeden sıkışıyordu. “Pekâlâ, hamileliğimin sana bir ceza olmasından dolayı özür dilerim. Denedim Kai, mızmızlığına karşı sabırlı olmayı denedim. Bunu bilerek yapmıyorum, büyümemiş çocuk. Sana sevişemeyeceğimi açıkladım. Canım çok yanıyor ve penisin kesinlikle küçük falan değil. Sen üzerimde iki dakika zevk alacaksın diye ben acı çekemem. Stresini rahatlatmak mı istiyorsun? Lanet olası elini kullan. Sen her an sertleşen ergen değilsin, yetişkinsin o yüzden yetişkin gibi davran.” Sehun’un yanaklarından yaşlar süzülürken nefesi kesiliyordu.

Üç aydır Alfanın penisini içine almadığı için Kai’in çözüm bulmaya gideceğini söylemesine ölümüne öfkeliydi.

Kai’in gözleri yuvalarından çıkacak gibiydi ve ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Birkaç dakika birbirlerine baktılar. “Bunun sadece seks olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?” acı bir şekilde güldü. “Pekâlâ, istediğini düşün.” Odadan çıkmak için arkasını döndü.

“Kim Kai! Ne sikime gittiğini düşünüyorsun?” sesi titriyordu.

“Dediğim gibi Sehun, kendim için çözüm bulacağım.” Kai son sözünü söyleyerek anahtarlarını aldı ve odadan çıktı.

Sehun’un kalbi kocasının başkasını becereceği düşünceleriyle parçalanıyordu, buna izin veremezdi, vermemeliydi. “Kai, özür dilerim. Lütfen gitme. Fikrimi değiştirdim. Beni becermene izin vereceğim ve gülümseyerek acıya katlanacağım.” Sehun kocasının peşinden koşarak yalvardı.

“Hayır, sen haklısın. Ben artık yetişkinim ve öyle davranacağım. Lütfen çözüm bulmama izin ver, hemen döneceğim. Bunu istediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Sen acı çekerken zevk alacağımı falan? Hayır, tabii ki, Sehun.” Kai’in agresif ses tonu Sehun’u daha çok üzüyordu.

Tek kelime etmeden Kai’in merdivenlerden inmesini izledi. Sehun ağlamaya devam ederken başını iki yana salladı ve geri dönerek odalarına döndü. Attığı her adımda göğsü öfke ve acıyla sıkışıyordu. Şu anda her şeyden nefret ediyordu ve buna kocası da dâhildi.

Sehun yatağa oturduğunda aniden sıcaklamaya başladı, deliğinden sıvısının aktığını hissediyordu ve suyunun gelip gelmediğini merak ediyordu ancak kasılmalar olmadığı için bu düşüncesini geçiştirdi.

Sonra pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını çıkartarak alt tarafını çıplak bıraktı. O anda ne olduğunu anladı—kayganlaştırıcısıydı. Bacaklarının arasında çok fazla ıslaklık vardı ve deliği sızlıyordu. Alfasına karşı olan susuzluğu ve arzusu bedenine çarptı. O anda neler olduğunu anladı.

Hamilelik kızışması yeniden başlamıştı.

Bunu daha önce yaşamıştı fakat bu seferki öncekilere hiç benzemiyordu. Deliğindeki zonklama katlanıyordu. “Lanet olsun.” Daha fazla sıvı bacaklarından akarken mırıldandı.

Sehun tişörtünü çıkartarak yere attı. Yanıyordu ve tek hissedebildiği Alfasına karşı olan kontrol edilemez arzusuydu.

Kaderine razı gelerek yatağa uzandı ve bacaklarını ayırdı Sehun. Penisi çoktan sertleşmişti, gözlerini kapatarak kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Çarşaf çoktan sırılsıklam olmuştu ve nefesleri ağırlaşıyordu.

Sehun içini çekti. Kai en çok ihtiyacı olduğu zaman burada değildi. O burada acı çekerken Kai muhtemelen dışarıda başkasını beceriyordu. Bunlar çok fazla geliyordu ona. Kızışmaları yeterince zordu ve bir de bunu tek başına geçirecekti. Sona ermeden önce öleceğine emindi ancak bebeği için güçlü olmak zorundaydı. Bu karnına altro Omega taşımanın doğal bir parçasıydı ancak korkunç hissettiriyordu ve bedeninin şu anda tek istediği onu dolduracak bir düğümdü.

“Appana acı biraz!”

Elini yavaşça zonklayan penisine götürüp çekmeye başladığında hıçkırdı. Başparmağını yarığa bastırdı ve bir dakikadan daha az sürede boşalınca inledi. Nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken öylece yattı. “Buna sen sebep oluyorsun, lütfen durdur şunu. Baban burada değil. Lütfen, tek başıma başa çıkamam. Lütfen.” yalvarıyordu ancak aldığı tek cevap ona hızla çarpan yeni bir kızışma dalgasıydı.

Küfrederek dizlerinin üzerinde döndü ve kalçasını havaya kaldırdı. Uzanarak titreyen parmaklarını deliğine soktu ve dişlerini sıkarak hareket ettirdi. Sıvısı hızla akıyor, çarşafta leke bırakıyordu ancak yeterli değildi. Parmaklarına değil, bir düğüme ihtiyacı vardı. Yeniden küfrederek parmaklarını çıkardı, dizlerinin üzerinde öylece beklemeye başladı.

İnleyip hıçkırırken ne kadar zaman geçtiğini bilmiyordu. “Sehun!” sesi duyunca kalbi neredeyse göğsünden fırlayıp çıkacaktı ve hızlıca doğrularak kapıya baktı.

“Sorun ne? Kızışmaya mı girmiş?” başını kaldırdı. Kapıda dikilen adam şu anda oksijenden fazla ihtiyacı olduğu kişiydi ve aynı zamanda onu yastıkla boğmak istiyordu.

“Kai—“ sesinin titrek çıkmasına engel olamadı.

Kai endişeli gözlerle ona bakıyordu, burnundan derin bir nefes aldı ve Sehun’un arzusu burun deliklerini tamamen doldurdu. “Oh!” dediğinde Sehun başını salladı.

“Evet, ama eminim çözümünü bulmuşsundur. O yüzden kapıyı kapatabilirsen ben de kendimle ilgileneceğim. Birkaç dakika önce başkasının içinde olan bir düğümü almak istemiyorum.” Sehun acı bir şekilde mırıldandı. Olabildiğince acı çekiyormuş gibi görünmek istiyordu ancak hamile ve çıplakken nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu. Kai’in bağlarından acısını hissetmesini umuyordu.

Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne? Sehun, sen ne diyorsun? Ben mi başka birini becermişim?”

Sehun ona dikkatle bakıyordu. Kızışması hâlâ bedenini yakıyordu, belki de Kai onun gibi bağlı değildi. Belki de Sehun gibi evliliklerini önemsemiyordu. Belki de artık Omegayı sevmiyordu.

Kai ona doğru uzandı ancak Sehun geri çekildi. Hain kocasıyla aynı yerde durmaya dayanamıyordu. “Kai, çık dışarı lütfen.” rahatsızca kıpırdanarak söyledi. Bu konuşmayı yapmak istemiyordu, Kai’in gitmesini istiyordu sadece.

Gözlerini kapatarak ağzından nefes almaya başladı. Kalçasındaki ve penisindeki zonklama gittikçe artıyordu ve bedeni diz çöküp kendisini Alfasına sunmak istiyordu. Ancak başını iki yana sallayarak arzusuna engel olmaya çalıştı. “Dışarı çıkıp kendine bir çözüm bulmadın mı? Ben aptal değilim, Kai. Ne istediğini biliyorum ve eminim almışsındır.” Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. Duygularının aklını ele geçirmesine izin vermeyi reddetti. Eşine baktığı sürece kaybedeceği bir savaştı.

“Sehun, başkasıyla yatmak için çıktığımı mı düşünüyorsun?” Kai eşine yaklaştı. “Gözünde bu kadar mı değerim var? Seni aldatacağımı nasıl düşünürsün Sehun? Çözüm bulacağımı söyledim ama hemen şüpheye düşmene gerek yoktu. Ben sana tüm kalbimle güvenirken bana böyle güvenmemen canımı yakıyor.”

Sehun karşı çıkmadı, bunun yerine Kai’in sözleri kalbine dokunsa da kafasını yana çevirdi.

“Tanrım, Sehun! Sana ihtiyacım var, seni istiyorum. Sana sarılmak ve seninle sevişmek istiyorum. Bu yüzden Jungkook ve Jin hyungdan yardım istemeye gittim. Bana inanmıyorsan bakabilirsin.” Elindeki küçük şişeyi gösterdi. “Sana bunu içirmemi ve acıyı engelleyeceğini söylediler.” Kai gözlerinin içine baktı. “Hâlâ bana inanmıyorsan, onları arayıp birkaç dakika önce nerede olduğumu sorabilirsin. Birisini becermek için yeterli bir süre değildir eminim.”

Sehun göğsünde kabaran yeni bir duygu selini hissediyordu ve dayanamayarak gülmeye başladı. Kocasından şüphelendiğine inanamıyordu. Alfanın tek yaptığı ikisi için yardım bulmaktı.

“Ben sana bağlıyım Sehun. Senden beni mühürlemeni istediğim andan beri, eşit olmamızı istiyorum. Sen nasıl başka bir Alfayla beraber olamazsan, ben de başka birisiyle olamam. Omega ya da insan olsun, fark etmez. Lanet olsun, Sehun. Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilirsin? Senden başkasıyla bir şey denemeye kalksam anında hissedersin mutlaka.” Sehun daha çok gülmeye başladı. “Sehun, komik olan ne anlamıyorum.” Kai dudak bükerek kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

Sehun sonunda kendine gelerek kocasına baktı. “Özür dilerim, çok rahatladım.” Dedi. Bu kadar aptal olduğuna inanamıyordu. İkisi de aptaldılar.


	41. 41.Bölüm

“Özür dilerim Sehun. Sana bir açıklama yapmadan öylece çıkıp gitmem yanlıştı. Çok kızgındım, öfkeme hâkim olamadım. Bunu hak etmiyorsun ve ben—“

“Kai, dur.” Sehun sertçe konuştu ve ayağa kalkarak Kai’ye yaklaştı. Alfanın yüzünü kavrayarak gözlerinin içine baktı ve içtenlikle gülümsedi. “Özür dilediğin için teşekkür ederim ama bağımızın böyle bir şeye izin vermeyeceğini bilmeme rağmen ben de seni aldatmakla suçlamamalıydım.” İkisi de kıkırdadılar. “Özür dilerim, Kai.” Kai’ye sarıldı ve geri çekilerek alnını öptü. Alfasından uzun olmanın avantajları işte.

“Duydum bunu.” Kai konuştu. “Benden birkaç santim uzunsun, hemen havaya girme.”

Sehun alnını Kai’inkine yasladı. “Biliyorum ama yine de senden uzunum.”

“Ben daha kaslıyım.” Kai kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı. Tanrım, Kai’in dokunuşu çok güzel hissettiriyordu. Sehun buna bayılıyordu.

“Seni seviyorum, maço erkeğim.” Sehun bedenini Kai’inkine bastırarak söyledi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Kai yumuşakça söyledi.

Kai ve Sehun aynı anda hareket ettiler, bir süre birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine baktılar. Aylardır bu kadar yakın olmamışlardı. Sehun kocasının önünde çıplak durmaktan korkuyordu. Ancak artık korkmuyordu. Kai’ye bu kadar yakın olmak ona iyi geliyordu. Kızışması biraz durulmuştu. Tamamen değildi ancak hâlâ deliğinin zonkladığını hissediyordu. Kendini tamamen Kai’ye vermekten artık çekinmiyordu.

Kai küçük şişeyi havaya kaldırdı. “İç şunu. İyi gelecek. Acı hissetmeyeceksin, söz veriyorum.” Sehun başını sallayarak şişeyi Kai’den aldı ve hemen yudumladı. “Kötü hissettiriyor mu?” diye sordu Kai.

“Hayır, sadece biraz acıydı” diye cevapladı.

Kai onu kendine çekerek sarıldı. Basit bir sarılmaydı ancak Sehun buna bayılmıştı. Bedeninin ve ruhunun Kai’ye aşerdiğini şu ana kadar fark etmemişti. Gözlerini kapattı ve Kai’in boynuna sokuldu. “Bunu diyordun.” Sehun inledi. “Sadece seks olmadığını, yavrunu ve beni hissetmek istediğini söylediğin zaman, değil mi?” Kai hımladı. “Kai, hamile Omeganı rahatlatmak isteyen alfana izin vermediğim için özür dilerim. Artık anlıyorum sadece seks olmadığı, bana sarılmak, yavrunu hissetmek, bizi rahatlatmak istediğini anlıyorum. Daha fazlasını isteyeceksin diye korktuğum için seni yanlış anladım.” Sehun Alfayı uzaklaştırdığı için kendine kızıyordu.

“Hey! Sorun değil, bu süreç—“ Kai elini Sehun’un karnına koydu. “—senin için zor geçiyor. Biraz mesafe istemiştin, anlıyorum.”

“Biliyorum ama—“

“Aması yok, Sehun. Son söz senin. Şimdi bana ne istediğini söyle.”

“Seni. Seni çok istiyorum ama acımasını istemiyorum.”

“Endişelenme, acımayacak. Jungkook ilacı içtiğin sürece acı hissetmeyeceğini söylemişti. Şimdi dizlerinin üzerine çık. Deneyelim ve acırsa duralım, söz veriyorum, tamam mı? Seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi göstermeme izin ver.”

Sehun başını sallayıp Kai’in istediği pozisyona geçti. Kai, Sehun’un sızan deliğinin görüntüsü ve Omegadan yayılan kokudan dolayı inledi. Saniyeler sonra fermuarın açıldığını ve kıyafetlerin hışırtısını duydu.

“Çok güzelsin.” Kai söyledi ve tırmanırken yatak hareket etti.

Kai, Sehun’un sırtına yaslandı ve omuzlarına öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Kai’in sıcaklığı mükemmel hissettiriyordu ve Sehun kalçasını Alfanın sert penisine sürtüyordu. “Kai, lütfen.”

“Shhh, tamam. Endişelenme bebeğim. Yakında.” Kai, Sehun’un sırtına doğru mırıldandı ve öpücüklerini omurgasında gezdirdi.

Sehun memnuniyetle hımlayarak Kai’ye sürtünmeye devam etti, Kai hassas noktalarını okşayarak elini Sehun’un şiş karnına götürdü. Sehun Alfanın avucunu karnında hissetmesiyle zevkle inledi. “Kai, acele et.” Dedi.

Kai hımlayarak doğruldu ve Sehun’u kolayca sırtüstü çevirdi. Sehun üzerine yükselen ve ağzının suyunu akıtan Alfaya, kalın, dimdik duran erekte olmuş penisine ve kaslı bedenine bakıyordu.

Kai’in koca penisi kaya gibi sertti ve ucundan sıvısı akıyordu. Sehun dudaklarını yalayınca Kai’in kahve gözlerinin parlamaya başladığına yemin edebilirdi. Baştan çıkarıcıydılar. Boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu ve Kai’ye kollarını açtı.

Kai, Sehun’un kollarına sokuldu ve Sehun ağzını açarak Kai’in dilini kabul etti.

Sehun ellerini Kai’in bedeninde ulaşabildiği her yerde gezdiriyordu. Kai etine batarak kalçasına doğru inen Sehun’un kısa tırnaklarını hissedince inledi.

Kai’in omuzlarının yükselip alçalması ve kaslı kolları Sehun’u daha çok sertleştiriyordu. Dudaklarından dökülen inlemeler ve tatlı nefesleri arasında Sehun’un ağzını yiyip bitiriyordu Kai. İnleyerek kalçasını Sehun’a bastırdı.

“Evet—daha fazla—daha fazlasını ver bana.” Diye inledi Sehun.

Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarını bıraktı ve boynunu dişlemeye başladı.

Kai dudaklarını nabzının attığı noktaya bastırıp sertçe emdiğinde nefesini içine çekti Sehun ve boynunu Alfaya sundu. Teninde böyle güzel izler bırakmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu. Kai’in bu gece birkaç iz bırakmasını istiyordu. Hatta birkaçtan fazla.

Sehun’un başı dönüyordu ve bedenindeki gerilim her geçen saniye artıyordu. Kai onu hemen almazsa patlayacaktı. “Kai, lütfen hemen içimde ihtiyacım var sana.” Diye yalvardı.

“Biliyorum, Sehun ama buna ihtiyacım var.”

Kai’in uzun zamandır ısırık mührüne dokunamadığını ve her Alfanın buna ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu. “Al beni, Kai. İstediğin her şeyi al.”

Ve Kai aldı; her şeyi aldı ve bunu yaparken hiç acele etmedi. Sadece boynunda değil, tüm bedeninde izlerden oluşan harita çıkardı. Her bir göğüs ucuna uzun süreli dikkatini verdi ve Sehun altında kıvranana kadar onu bırakmadı. Sehun’un boynunda, göğsünde, baldırlarında izlerini bıraktı ve bebeklerinin çıkıntı yaptığı karnına ise yumuşak öpücüklerini kondurdu.

“Çok güzelsin, Sehun. Benim için mükemmelsin. Seni çok seviyorum.”

“Kai.” Sehun göğsünde tatlı hislerin yükseldiğini hissediyordu. Kai'yi varlığı o kadar güçlüydü ki kızışmada olduğunu neredeyse unutacaktı. Hiçbir şey bacaklarının arasındaki adamdan daha güçlü değildi. Kai yanında olduğu süre tüm dünyaya meydan okuyabilirdi.

Nasıl hissettiğini dile getirmek için ağzını açtığında eşinin dudaklarının sıcaklığını penisinde hissedince kelimeleri tükendi. “Siktir—evet.” Kai onu köküne kadar alırken bağırdı. Tatlı arzular bedenini sarmalarken başını geriye attı ve sadece penisindeki eşinin dudaklarının verdiği hisse odaklandı.

Sehun inleyerek yükselen orgazmını tutmaya çalışırken dudaklarını ısırıyordu. Ne kadar denerse denesin imkânsız gibi geliyordu. “Kai—geliyorum—oh lütfen durma.” Sehun soludu ve Kai’in ağzında gidip gelmeye başladı.

Kai’in boğazını rahatlattığını hissetti. “Evet—Evet—Evet—oh siktir—evet.” Tekrar tekrar mırıldanıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un kalçasını sıkıca kavradı ve daha sert bastırırken Sehun ağzına girip çıkıyordu. Üç vuruş sonra Sehun sert dalgalar halinde Kai’in boğazına boşaldı.

Sehun sırtını gerdi ve ağzı sessiz bir çığlıkla açık kaldı, penisi yoğun zevkten dolayı seğiriyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un penisini ağzından çıkardı ve Sehun orgazmın etkisiyle geriye düştü. Rahata ereceğini düşünüyorsa hatalıydı Sehun çünkü kızışması hala eskisi kadar şiddetliydi.

Kai eğildi ve Sehun’un bıraktığı yeni sıvıyı yalamaya başladı. Kai diliyle onu genişletmeye devam ederken Sehun’un tek yapabildiği manasız sözler ve inlemeler çıkarmaktı. Deliğinin içindeki Kai'in diliyle bedeni titriyordu.

“Çok tatlısın Sehun.” Kai deliğine doğru mırıldandı.

Titreşimler Sehun’u inletirken Kai'in yarattığı şiddetli zevk dalgasında boğulmamak için etini ısırıyordu. Şu ana kadar bunu özlediğini hiç fark etmemişti. Ancak daha fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı, daha fazlasını istiyordu.

“Kai—Kai, daha fazla dayanamıyorum lütfen beni düğümle.” Diye yalvardı. Acıtıp acıtmayacağını ya da içtiği ilacın bir etkisinin olup olmayacağını bilmiyordu, sadece Kai'in düğümünü hissetmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Fiziksel aşermesi ezici kuvvetteydi ve deliği kalbinin her atışına uyumlu bir şekilde doldurulma ihtiyacıyla zonkluyordu.

“Biliyorum, Sehun. Ama öylece giremem, önce ilacın etkisini gösterdiğinden emin olmalıyım. Seni incitmek istemiyorum. Seni incitmeye karşıyım, Sehun.” Kai onu yalamayı bırakarak diz çöktü.

Sehun çığlıklar atıp yumruk savurmak istiyordu. Kai'in onu şu anda reddetmesine imkân yoktu. Bu çok zalimceydi. “Seni reddetmeyeceğim aşkım.” Hafifçe gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Lütfen.” Sehun hıçkırdı.

“Anladım. Bacaklarını kaldır ve benim için tut şimdi.” Kai söyledi.

Sehun denileni yaptı bacaklarını dizlerinden tutarak göğsüne çekti, kendini tamamen açmıştı. Utanması gerekiyordu ancak karşısındaki Kai'di, kocası ve eşiydi. Şu anda penisine aşırı derecede ihtiyacı vardı.

“Kai, bu nedir?” Kai'in cebinden çıkardığı küçük kaba bakarak sordu Sehun.

“Jin hyung, Jungkook’un ilacı işe yaramazsa diye bunu verdi. Ne olur ne olmaz diye yine de kullanacağım.”

Sehun başını salladı ve Kai'in iki parmağını kaba daldırmasını izledi. Deliğine sürdüğünde Sehun kendini çok huzurlu hissetmişti bir anda. Kai durmayarak kremi içine doğru yayıyordu. Canı acımıyordu. Hem de hiç.

Sehun yataktan kalkıp küçük bir zafer dansı yapmak istiyordu, çok mutluydu. Bu gerçekten işe yarıyordu. Jungkook ve Jin ne verdiyse, muhteşemdi.

“Nasıldı? Acıyor mu?” Kai kaşlarını endişeyle çatarak sordu.

“Hayır, hiç acımıyor. Çok iyi hissettiriyordu.” Sehun hafifçe güldü ve Kai'in parmakları bir anlığına prostatına dokununca inledi. “Evet—aynen böyle.” Sehun bacaklarını daha çok gerdi.

Kai gülümseyerek onu genişletmeye devam etti. Sehun rahatlamıştı ve bedeninin açgözlü bir şekilde Kai'in parmaklarını emmesine izin veriyordu. “Kai, hazırım ben. Girebilirsin.” Sehun sabırsızca inledi.

Kai hımlayarak parmaklarını geri çekti ve daha fazla krem alarak penisine sürdü. Sehun yüzüstü dönmek için hareketlendi. “Hayır, böyle kal.” Diyerek durdurdu onu Kai. Sesinde Alfanın arzuyla bulanmış emredici yankısı vardı. Sehun buna asla karşı gelemezdi ve denileni yaptı. Kai, Sehun’un karnına dikkat ederek eğildi. “Seninle sevişirken yüzünü görmek istiyorum.”

Bununla beraber Kai tek bir vuruşla Sehun’un içine girdi. İki adam da bedenleri birleşirken inledi. Sehun dolu olmanın verdiği zevkte kaybolmuştu. “İyi misin?” diye sordu Kai.

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet—şimdi hareket edebilirsin.”

“Emin misin?”

“Evet, lütfen.”

Kai neredeyse tamamen içinden çıktıktan sonra yeniden içine gömüldü. Sonra hevesle hareket etmeye başladı.

Sehun sert vuruşların etkisiyle kendinden geçerken Alfaya tutunuyordu. Çok, çok güzel hissettiriyordu ve ikisi de uzunca süre bunu inkâr etmişti. Jungkook ve Jin’den daha önce yardım istemeliydiler. Ancak beklemeye değiyordu. Sehun bacaklarını bırakarak Kai'in omuzlarına yasladı.

Kai, Sehun’un bacaklarını tutarak daha sert girmeye başladı ve her hareketiyle inliyordu.

Sehun her vuruşta prostatına dokunan Kai'in penisiyle yıldızları görüyordu. “Çok iyi hissettiriyorsun, Kai. Seni çok özlemişim. İçimde olmanı çok özlemişim.” Sehun’un sözleri Kai'yi daha da hızlanması için kışkırtıyordu. Sehun ellerini kaldırarak arkasındaki yatak başlığına dayadı. “Oh siktir—işte böyle.” Sehun çığlık attı. Kim malikânesindeki herkes mutlaka onu duymuş olmalıydı ama umurunda bile değildi. Kai onu çok iyi ve doğru bir şekilde beceriyordu.

Kai başını çevirerek Sehun’un bileğini ve bacağını öpmeye, ısırmaya başladı. Ter göğsünden damlıyordu ve nefesleri hızlanmıştı.

İnlemeler ve çığlıklar odayı dolduruyordu. Seks ve bedenlerinin kokusu en baştan çıkarıcı kombinasyondu ve Sehun gözlerini kapattı. Kai'in penisi onu mükemmel bir şekilde dolduruyordu ve zihnindeki sis bulutu bacaklarının arasındaki adamdan başka bir şey düşünmesine izin vermiyordu.

“Sehun!” Kai inledi. Dudaklarından dua gibi dökülmüştü. Gözlerini açtı ve bir anlığına kalbi tekledi. Kai'yle daha önce çok sevişmişti ancak şu anda Alfanın yüzündeki ifade her şeyden daha çok büyüleyiciydi.

Kai vuruşlarına devam ederken şişmiş dudaklarını öptü. Gözleri zevkten kararmıştı ve Sehun’un tüm sorularının cevaplarını saklıyorlardı. Birisi aşkın neye benzediğini öğrenmek istiyorsa Kai'in şu anki gözlerinin içine bakması yeterliydi. İfadesi inkâr edilemez, sorgulanamaz, saftı. Gerçek aşk şu anda Sehun’un Kai'ye bakarken gördükleriydi.

Kai, Sehun’un bileklerini tutarak bacaklarını beline sardı ve öne doğru eğilerek hareket etmeye devam etti. Sehun’un dudaklarını baştaki öpücüklerinden farklı bir öpücükle kavrarken ne yavaşlıyor ne de duruyordu. İhtiyaçları ve söylenmemiş özürlerle dolu bir öpücüktü. Geleceğin ve şu anın sözleriyle dolu bir öpücüktü.

Sehun Alfanın düğümünün şişmeye başladığını hissedince Kai'in elini tuttu. “Kai, lütfen—“

“Mükemmel Omegam ne isterse.” Kai soludu. Kai'in düğümü tamamen şişerek onları birbirine kenetlerken iki adam da birbirlerine doğru hareket ediyordu. “Sehun! Sehun!! Sehun—“ Kai adını dua gibi tekrarlıyordu.

“Haydi Kai. Benim için gel—Omegan için boşal.” Sehun, Kai'in penisi etrafında kaslarını kasarken cesaretlendiriyordu onu.

Kai titrek bir inlemeyle kocasının içine boşalmaya başladı. Duvarlarına çarpan spermleri hissedince Sehun, Kai'in adını soludu ve kendi orgazmına da ulaştı. Saf zevk bedenindeki nabızlardaydı. Boşalmasının gücüyle bedeni yataktan doğruldu ve Kai'ye doğru uzandı.

İkisi de yatağa çöktü. Kai dirsekleri üzerinde dengesini sağlamaya çalışıyordu böylece Sehun’u ezmeyecekti. Gözleri kapalıydı ve Kai alnını Sehun’unkine yaslamıştı. “Seni seviyorum, Kai.”

Kai başını kaldırdı ve Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı. “Ben de seni seviyorum.”

İkisi de gülümsediler. Kai kıpırdandığında Sehun kasıklarında bir şeyin patladığını hissetti ve o anda kalçasından başta Alfanın menisi diye düşündüğü bir sıvı akmaya başladı. Ancak sonra durumun başka olduğunu anladı çünkü Kai de hissetmiş gibiydi.

Kai ona bakarken o da Kai'ye korkuyla bakıyordu. “Lanet olsun, suyum geldi.” Dedi.

“Ne?” Kai'in gözleri kocaman açıldı ve paniklemeye başladı. Toplarına kadar içine gömülüyken Sehun’un suyunun geleceği hiç aklının ucundan geçmezdi. Az önce kocasını doğuma sokacak derecede becermiş miydi o?

“Lanet olsun—lanet olsun. Aman tanrım. Sehun, bekle. Şu anda doğurma sakın. Bekle, kahretsin.”

Sehun kocasının haline neredeyse gülecekti. “Dramatikleşmeyi kes Kai. İçime gömülü penisle doğum yapamam.”

“Ne yapacağız şimdi?” Kai titrek bir sesle sordu.

“Yardım çağıracağız.”

“Nasıl? Kahretsin. Birbirimize kilitlenmiş haldeyiz—kahretsin—ben nasıl—“

“Sakin ol Kai. Luhan hyungu arayacağım veya ona mesaj atacağım. Şuna uzan.” Yorganı işaret etti. “Üzerimize ört. Düğümünü indirecek bir büyü yapacaktır.” Sehun şaşırtıcı derecedeki sakin sesiyle konuştu.

“E-Evet, evet. Biz—biz—bunu—bunu—yapmalıyız.” Kai kekeliyordu ve Sehun başını salladı.

“Neden kekeliyorsun? Sakinleş, ben iyi olacağım. Tamam mı?”

“Kahretsin Sehun. Seni doğuma sokacak kadar becerdikten sonra nasıl sakinleşebilirim?”

“O şekilde yürümüyor. Bu sadece bir tesadüf. Telefonumu uzat bana. Lütfen.” Kai telefonunu ona uzandı. Sehun vakit kaybetmeden ağabeyini aradı. Luhan’ın daha sonra onunla dalga geçeceğine emindi ancak şu anda umursayacak durumda değildi. Yatakta doğurmadan önce hastaneye gitmeleri gerekiyordu.


	42. 42.Bölüm

Kai, Sehun’un suyunun nasıl geldiğini asla unutmayacaktı. Her zaman hatırlayacaktı çünkü toplarına kadar Sehun’a gömülüyken suyu gelmişti. Kai hatırlayacaktı çünkü kocasını o duruma kendisinin soktuğunu düşünerek neredeyse panik atak geçirecekti. Ancak Jin nazik bir şekilde o şekilde yürümediğini açıklamıştı. O gerginlikten ölecekken Sehun sakince ona ne yapacağını söylemişti. Bayılırsa tamamen faydasız olacağından nefes alması gerektiğini hatırlatmıştı.

Jin onu doğumhaneye aldığında az daha mutluluktan ölecekti. Sehun’un bilinci pek yerinde değildi ve kucağına bir yavru verilmişti. Zengin sedir ağacı ve tarçın kokusuyla o kadar küçük ve yumuşaktı ki. 23 yıllık hayatında gördüğü en tatlı minik oğlandı. Bebek parmağını tutarak ona gözlerini kırpıştırıp baktığında Kai yine kriz geçirmişti. Kahretsin. Heyecandan az daha bebeğini düşürecekti.

Jongin omzuna vurarak bebeği kucağına almak istediğini söyledi. “Çok tatlı.” Cıvıldadı Jongin.

“Evet öyle.” Kai parlakça gülümsüyordu.

Kim’ler, Oh’lar, Krystal, karısı Amber, Kris, Chanyeol, yeni evli Jin ve Jungkook, Jaein, Jayden ve Stephen yeni doğan bebeği görmek için oradaydılar ve sevimliliğine neşeyle cıvıldıyorlardı.

Jae kardeşini kucağına almak istediğinde Kai hemen kabul etti ve küçük Alfanın bebeği kucağına almasına yardım etti. Bebek esnediğinde Jae kıkırdadı.

“Şoook tatlı.” Kardeşinin yüzüne ıslak bir öpücük kondurarak söylediğinde büyükleri güldürmüştü.

Sehun bir gün sonra taburcu oldu ve yeni doğanlarıyla beraber evlerine döndüler.

_ **İki Yıl Sonra** _

Luhan’ın Ria adında bir kızı olmuştu ve aynı Omega babası kadar güzeldi. Çift yeni doğanlarına kucaklarına aldıkları için çok mutlulardı ve Kim malikânesinin artık dört torunu vardı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kai yukarı doğru hareket ederek Sehun’un düz karnından boynuna doğru öpücüklerini konduruyordu. Altındaki Omega inleyerek onu öpmek için kendine çekti.

Kai tutkuyla öpücüğüne karşılık verirken bedenlerini birbirine sürtmeye başladı—o sırada sesli bir bebek ağlaması onu durdurdu. Sehun ona bakarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kahkahayla gülmeye başladı.

“Kahretsin—Kim Daein, tam bir veletsin, kıskanç şey.” Kai inleyerek ayağa kalktı ve Sehun da kalkacakken onu durdurdu. “Yok, sen böyle kal ve beni bekle. Onunla ilgilenip geri döneceğim.” Diyerek odalarının karşısındaki odaya yöneldi. Jae ve Dae’nin odasıydı.

Kai kapıyı açtığında büyük oğlunun kardeşinin çığlık çığlığa ağlayışlarını duymadan uyuduğunu gördü. Jae’nin bu seste nasıl uyuduğunu merak ediyordu.

Gözlerini Dae’nin beşiğine çevirdi. Daein hıçkırıklarla ağlıyor ve karabasan basmış gibi dövünüyordu. Gerçi son deneyimlerine göre Kai uyumak için pışpışlanmayı istediğine emindi.

Babası kucağına aldıktan sonra bile kıpırdanmaya ve birisi onu dövüyormuş gibi ağlamaya devam etti bebek.

“Sakin ol, dostum. Acıktın mı?” Kai bebeğin sırtını sıvazlayarak sordu. “Ama uyumadan önce yemiştin. Bezin de temiz. Dişlerin mi?” bebeğin ağzına parmağını soktu ve birkaç saniye sonra oğlu eskisinden daha çok ağlamaya başladı.

“Dae, beni öldüreceksin sen. Babanın sana şarkı söylemesini ister misin?” Kai yeniden denedi. Hasta olup olmadığına bakmak için onu kokladı. “Hasta mısın?”

Ancak belli ki Daein _‘babaya işkence et’_ modundaydı çünkü hiçbir şey onu sakinleştirmiyordu.

“Baba!” Kai büyük oğlunun seslendiğini duyunca hemen ona döndü.

“Jae! Kardeşin mi uyandırdı seni?” diye sordu.

Jae başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, onu bağımızdan duydum.” Dedi.

Kai başını salladı. Ne kadar denerse denesin Oh ailesinin bağını anlayamıyordu. Şimdi çocukları bu bağı Sehun’dan miras almışlardı. “Onu susturabilirim.” Dört yaşındaki çocuk söyledi.

“Büyü yok, Jaein. Altı yaşına kadar olmaz demiştim sana. Tamam mı?”

“Büyü yapmayacağım. Bağımızı kullanarak onu sakinleştireceğim.”

“Pekâlâ, dene bakalım, küçük adam.” Kai oğlunun yanına gitti ve bebeği Jae'nin yatağına koydu. Çocuk küçük elini kardeşininkinin üzerine koydu.

Etkisini hemen göstermişti. Dae susmuştu ve ağabeyine gözlerini kırpıştırarak bakıyordu. Kai, Oh bağının işe yaramasına hayran kalmıştı. Bambaşka bir şey olduğunu kabul etmeliydi ancak Jae'nin kardeşini dokunuşuyla susturabilecekken neden onlara acı çektirdiğini merak etti.

“Çünkü onu susturmak sizin göreviniz ve onun buna bağımlı olmasını istemiyorum. Öyle olursa sürekli beni rahatsız eder.”

Harika, Jae yine babasının düşüncelerini okumuştu. Evet, iki ay önce bir keresinde hepsi yemek odasındayken Kai kocasının kalçasını düşünüyordu ve küçük çocuk onu Kim’lerin önünde utandırmıştı. Başta çılgına dönmüş ve korkmuştu ancak Luhan, Jae'nin safkan bir cadının güçlerine sahip gerçek Alfa olduğu için bunun normal olduğunu söyleyerek onu telkin etmişti. Oğluna bunu bir daha yapmamasını söylemişti. “Jae, sana bunu bir daha yapma demiştim, değil mi?”

“Biliyorum baba. Elimde değil, düşüncelerin kafamın içinde çok gürültülü.” Çocuk kendini savundu.

Kai şakaklarını ovuşturarak yorgunca iç çekti. “Jungkook amcanla konuşacağım. Eminim o ne yapılacağını biliyordur. Sürekli insanların düşüncelerini okumanı istemiyorum. Onları delirtirsin. Senin herkes gibi normal bir çocukluk geçirmeni istiyorum.”

Jae gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ben normal bir çocuk değilim, baba. Hiçbir zaman senin istediğin gibi normal bir çocukluğum olmayacak.”

“Kim Jaein! Sen benim oğlumsun ve seni çok seviyorum. İnan bana senin için en iyisini diliyorum o yüzden normal bir çocukluk geçireceğini söylediğimde, bana güvenip inanacaksın.”

“Baba!” Jae seslendi. “O zaman neden evde eğitim görüyorum? Normal bir çocukluk geçirmemi istiyorsun ama geçiremeyeceğimi biliyorum.”

Kai'in gözleri yumuşadı. Çocuk yaşına göre aşırı zeki olduğu için Jae'ye evde eğitim vermeye karar vermişlerdi. IQ seviyesi normalin üzerindeydi ve bu durumda çok dikkat çekecekti. Henüz dört yaşındaydı ama beyni sekiz yaşındaki çocuğunkine denkti. Hala dönüşme gibi yeteneklerini kontrol edemiyordu ve evdeki dersin ortasında birden kurda dönüştüğünde Luhan öğretmeninin hafızasını silmek zorunda kalıyordu. Öğretmeninin Jae'nin değiştiğini gördüğü anı aklına geldi.

Bir başka seferde Jae, Dae ile oyuncaklarını ateşe vermişti. Onun yerine bir düzine öğrenci dolu sınıf olabilirdi ve son zamanlardaki akıl okuma olayı da eklenince hepsi, Jungkook bile, Jae'yi diğer çocuklardan ve insanlardan uzak tutmanın en iyisi olacağına karar vermişti.

Kai oğlunun haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Asla normal bir çocukluğu olmayacaktı. Fakat bundan vazgeçmeyecek ve deneyecekti. Şu anda olmayabilirdi belki ama iki yıl içinde Jae eğitimine başladığında o zamana kadar güçlerini kontrol etmeyi öğrenebilirdi. Belki de diğer çocuklarla uyum sağlayabilirdi.

“Baba, ben iyiyim. Gerçekten. Kendini strese sokmana gerek yok.” Jae, Kai'yi düşüncelerinden ayırdı.

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve bakışlarını Jae'nin elini sıkıca tuttuğu, uyuyan Dae'ye çevirdi. “Onu yatağına yatırayım mı?” Kai sordu ve Jae başını salladı. Kai eğilerek altro Omegayı kucağına aldı. Bebeğin alnını öperek beşiğine rahatça yatırdı. Üzerini örttükten sonra dikkatini büyük oğluna verdi.

Kai ona yaklaştı ve önünde durdu, diz çökerek gerçek alfanın küçük ellerini tuttu. Jae babasına dikkatle bakarken bir şey demedi. “Sen muhtemelen hatırlamayabilirsin ancak senin oğlum olduğunu anladığım ilk gün…” durakladı ve oğlunun yanağını okşadı. “…hayatımı kurtardın ve o andan beri senin özel bir çocuk olduğunun farkındayım. Seni korumaya ve hayatta rehberlik etmeye söz verdim. Sana hayal ettiğim çocukluğu veremeyebilirim ama Jae, sana en iyisini vermek için elimden geleni yapacağım. Sen benim için sadece evlat değilsin. Sen hayatım, ruhum, kalbim ve en önemlisi yaşama sebebimsin.”

Jae elini sıktırdı ve içtenlikle gülümsedi. “Yapacağını biliyorum baba çünkü her zaman güvenimi ve inancımı kazanan umut ışığısın. Sözlerindeki samimiyeti hissedebiliyorum.”

Kai eğilerek oğlunun alnını öptü. “Evlat! Yaşına göre çok akıllısın.”

Jae gülümsedi. “Hayatıma kattığın güzel renkleri asla karartmayacağım, baba. Çünkü ne zaman tavsiyene ihtiyaç duysam, kalbindekileri veriyorsun bana. Başına bela getirmeyeceğim asla ve seni hayatım boyunca hayal kırıklığına uğratmayacağım.”

“Vay canına! Ben senin gibi oğlu hak edecek ne yaptım?”

“Sen—appa!” Jae seslendi ve Kai arkasını döndüğünde eşinin ellerini ceplerine sokmuş, kapıya yaslanmış olduğunu gördü.

“Dae'nin bir süredir sessiz olduğunu fark ettim ve neden gelmediğini merak ettim. O yüzden kontrol edeyim dedim.” Kocası hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Biz…” Jae ile kendisini işaret etti. “…erkek erkeğe konuşuyorduk.”

“Oh anlıyorum.” Sehun oğluna gülümsedi. “O zaman gideyim de ikiniz konuşun.” Durdu ve bir süre oğluna baktıktan sonra Kai'ye döndü. “Çabuk gel, bekliyorum.”

Kai başını salladı.

“Appam seninle sevişmek istiyor.” Dedi Jae. İki adamın da gözleri kocaman açıldı ve Sehun az kalsın tükürüğünde boğulacaktı. Birkaç kez öksürdü.

“Ne?” Kai soludu. “Onu nereden öğrendin?” diye sordu.

“Appamdan.” Çocuk cevapladı.

“Ne? Benden mi? Ne zaman? Ben hiçbir zaman senin önünde dile getirmedim.” Sehun hızlıca kendini savundu ve parmağını oğluna doğrultmuştu.

“Dile getirmedin zaten, aklını okudum. Babamla sevişmek istiyorsun.”

“Tanrım, Jae. O kelimeyi bir daha söyleme.” Kai onu azarlayınca Jae dudak büzdü.

“Ama neden? Bilmemem gereken kötü bir kelime mi?” meraklı çocuğun sorusu ebeveynlerini şaşkına çevirmişti. “Ne anlama geliyor?” yeniden sordu.

“Umm—umm—bu—umm, birisini özlediğinde ve o kişiyle olmak istediğinde—kullanılıyor işte.” Sehun beceriksizce açıkladı.

“Evet, birisini görmek ve kucaklamak istediğinde kullanılan bir kelime.” Kai hızlıca ekledi.

“Stephen’ı görmek istediğimdeki gibi mi?” başını salladılar. “Oh harika.” Çocuk sırıttı. “Ben de onunla sevişmek istiyorum.” Başını salladı.

“Jae, hayır.” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “O şekilde değil. Sadece yetişkinler kullanıyor. Büyüdüğün ve bizim kadar kocaman olduğunda söyleyebilirsin sadece. Tamam mı?” Sehun vurguladı ve Jae başını salladı. “Güzel.”

“Ortalıkta bu kelimeyi kimseye söyleme, insanlar sana delirmişsin gibi bakarlar. Bunu istemezsin, değil mi?” Kai sordu ve oğlu başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır, olduğumdan daha fazla tuhaf görünmek istemiyorum.” Dedi.

“Güzel. Şimdi yat ve uyu. Konuşmamıza yarın devam ederiz. Olur mu?”

“Olur baba.” Yatağa uzandı.

Kai ayağa kalktı ve oğlunun üzerini örttükten sonra alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “İyi geceler oğlum.”

Jae gülümsedi. “İyi geceler baba! İyi geceler appa!”

Sehun yaklaşarak oğlunun yanağını öptü. “İyi geceler Jae.” Dedi ve iki yetişkin çocuklarına baktılar. Kai ışıkları kapattıktan sonra odadan çıktılar. “Ucuz yırttık!” Sehun odalarına girince elini göğsüne yasladı.

“Akıl okuyan bir oğlumuz varken onun yanında sapıkça şeyler düşünmemeliydin. Kalçanla alakalı olan hadiseyi unuttun mu?”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Nasıl unutabilirim? Çok komikti. Jae konuştuğunda yüzündeki ifadeyi görmeliydin.”

“Tabii tabii. İnkâr edemem çünkü yalan söylemek ve oğluma kötü örnek olmak istemiyorum.” Kai ensesini kaşıdı.

“Ama yalan söyledin.” Dedi Sehun. “Birazcık.” Diye ekledi.

“Kıçının acıdığını söyledim ki yarı doğru sayılırdı.” Kai kıkırdadı ve Sehun yeniden güldü.

“Evet, koca penisin sayesinde.” Dedi. Kai onu tutarak göğsüne çekti.

“Penis demişken, kaldığımız yerden devam etmeye ne dersin?” parmaklarını Sehun’un omurgasından kalçasına indirdi ve yanaklarını nazikçe sıktırdı.

Sehun hımladı. “Düşüncelerine bayılıyorum.” Uzanarak kocasının dudaklarını öptü. Kai yaramazca sırıttı ve onu kucağına alarak yatağa taşıdı.

“Beni güzelce becermeni istiyorum.” Omega fısıldadı.

“Her zaman zevkle yaparım.”

“Ama bir ya da iki raunt sadece.” Diye ekledi Sehun.

“Güzel kocam nasıl isterse.” Sehun’u yatağa yatırdı ve omeganın pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını hızla çıkardı.

Sehun şaşkınlıkla dolu bir nida koyuverdi ancak bacaklarını ayırdığında Kai aralarına sokuldu.


	43. 43.Bölüm

“Ee, ne zaman tatile gidiyoruz?” Luhan sordu ancak Jongin’in dikkati kucağındaki bilgisayardaydı. “Jongin!” Luhan bağırınca Jongin hızla kocasına döndü.

“Evet?” diyerek dikkatini yeniden bilgisayara çevirdi.

“Seninle konuşurken yüzüme bak, Jongin.” Luhan, Jongin’in inkâr edemeyeceği ciddi ses tonuyla konuştu.

*****_Power bottom’ı_ duydunuz mu hiç? Jongin, Luhan’ı bu iki kelimeyle tanımlardı kesinlikle. Derin bir nefes aldı ve bilgisayarını kapatarak yanına koydu, sonra eşine baktı. _(*****yatakta ipleri eline alan uke şahıslar için kullanılan bir tabir)_

“Bizi söz verdiğin tatile ne zaman götüreceğini sordum. Jay sürekli bundan bahsediyor.” Yaklaşarak kocasının yanına oturdu.

“Oh—ben—umm, görüyorsun. Ria daha bir yaşında. Bir bebekle seyahat etmenin güvenli olacağını sanmıyoru—“

“Kim Jongin!” Luhan alçak, sert sesiyle araya girdi.

Olamaz, Jongin bundan hiç hoşlanmadı. Bundan kesinlikle hiç hoşlanmadı. Kocasının böyle konuştuğunda üzüldüğünü biliyordu. “Tatlım, lütfen, ben istemiyorum—“

“Neyi istemiyorsun?” Luhan sözünü kesti.

“Sen sözümü kesmeden şunu diyecektim; o tonla konuşmanı istemiyorum. Beni korkutuyorsun, bebeğim. Tamam, tamam gidelim. Söz veriyorum. Haftaya ne dersin?”

Luhan’ın yüzü anında aydınlandı ve alfanın kalbini hızlandıran parlak gülümsemesini sundu. “Aman tanrım! Haftaya mı?” Jongin başını salladı. “Bu harika olur. Eminim Ria ve Jayden buna bayılacaklar. Ee, nereye gidiyoruz?” Luhan’ın sesi kadife gibiydi ve Jongin’i eritiyordu.

“Sen nereye gitmek istersen, aşkım.”

Luhan heyecanla Jongin’in kucağına atladı. “Avrupa!” dedi ve Jongin başını sallayarak kollarını omegaya doladı.

Omegasını ne zaman mutlu etse o da mutlu oluyordu. Luhan doğrularak düzgünce Jongin’in kucağına oturdu. “Seni seviyorum.” Dedi Omega.

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Jongin eğilerek omeganın dudaklarını yumuşak bir öpücükle kavradı ancak öpücük hızla daha derin ve sert bir öpücüğe dönüştü. Jongin dilini çıkararak kocasının alt dudağında gezdirdi ve nazikçe dişleyerek giriş izni istedi.

Luhan başını yana yatırarak eşine dudaklarını araladı ve Jongin dilini omegasının ağzına sokunca inledi. Luhan her zamanki gibi tatlıydı ve Jongin tadına doyamıyordu. Dilleri birbirine dolanmış halde öpüşmeye devam ettiler ve omegasının bedenini daha sıkı kavradı.

Geri çekilerek omeganın çene hattını öpmeye başladı, bu sırada boynuna sokularak onu kokusuna buladı.

Pantolonu rahatsız edercesine sıkıştığında ve içindeki Alfa fazlasını istediğinde Jongin tamamen geri çekildi. Nefesi ağır soluklar halinde çıkarken Luhan’a bakıyordu. Omega ahlaksız ve zevk sarhoşu gibi görünüyordu; dudakları şişmişti, gözleri buğuluydu ve yanakları kızarmıştı. Jongin, omeganın koku bezlerine sürtündü. Tahrik olmuş omegasının kokusunu içine çekti.

Jongin bedenine yayılan karıncalanmaları hissediyordu ve verdiği feromonlar çok güçlü olduğu için kendi kokusunu alabiliyordu. Bedeni hızlıca sıcaklayıp uyarılıyordu. Sonra azgınlığa girdiğini anladı. Alfa azgınlığa girdiği için Luhan uyarılmıştı.

“Kahretsin Luhan, azgınlığa girdim.”

Luhan sertçe yutkundu ve bununla beraber Jongin’den yayılan arzuyu tadabiliyordu. Uyarılmıştı, lanet olsun fena uyarılmıştı. Başını yana eğdi ve tamamen itaatkâr ifadeye bürünen bakışlarını kaldırmadı. “Çok güzel kokuyorsun, Nini.” Luhan yumuşak bir sesle inledi. “Al beni.” Diye ekledi.

Jongin’in boğazından hayvansı bir inleme döküldü. “Azgınlıklarımın nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun. Geçen seferki gibi sana zarar vermek istemiyorum.” Jongin ellerini omeganın beline yaslayarak nazikçe sıktırdı.

“Alabilirim. İstediğin kadar beni düğümleyebilirsin.”

“Hayır—Luhan, son seferde bayılmıştın.”

Luhan başını dua eder gibi eğdi. “Bu göze aldığım bir fedakârlık.” Sert sesle söyledi.

“Ben ciddiyim Luhan.” Jongin ona kızdı ama dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı. “Alamayacağın bir şey yapmak istemiyorum. Seni zorlamak ya da ufacık bile olsa incitmek istemiyorum. Seni incitirsem kendimi asla affetmem.”

Luhan, Jongin’in ciddi ifadesine baktı ve ne kadar endişeli olduğunu fark etti. Kalbini ısıtıyordu. Jongin’in sözleri samimiydi. Luhan’ın kalbi sıkıştı, eşinin acı çekmesini istemiyordu. Son seferinde Jongin’in onu dokuz kere düğümlediğini hatırlıyordu. Ama Jongin ne kadar zorlarsa zorlasın alfasını inkâr etmeyecekti. Başını yana eğip Jongin’in yüzünü okşadı ve parmaklarını dudaklarında gezdirdi. “Nini, dinle beni.” Jongin bakışlarını omeganın sıcak bakışlarına kilitledi. “Düşündüğün kadar kırılgan değilim. Beni incitecek bir şey yapmazsın. Sana tamamen güveniyorum ve seni iyi hissettirmek istiyorum.” Diye vurguladı. “Yarın boş günün o yüzden erken uyanmaya gerek yok. Gece bize ait. Sadece sen ve ben. Jayden ve Ria’ya zararsız bir uyku büyüsü yapabilirim ya da biz uyurken Sehun’dan onlara bakmasını isteyebilirim.”

Jongin başını salladı. “Sen nasıl istersen, tatlım.”

Luhan hımladı. “Sence beni üst üste kaç kez düğümleyebilirsin?”

“Bilmem. Geçen sefer penisim tamamen yumuşayana kadar seni dokuz kez düğümlediğimi biliyorsun.”

“Tamam, dokuz olsun. Sanırım alabilirim.” Başını salladı.

“Emin misin?”

“Eminim, evet.”

Jongin’in tek duymak istediği buydu ve omegasının dudaklarını yeniden öptü. Bir süre öpüşürken Jongin, Luhan’ın soyunmasına yardım etti ve tüm kıyafetler bedeninden ayrıldıktan sonra omegayı kollarının arasına çekti.

“Jongin.” Alfanın elleri kalça yanaklarını kavrayınca soludu Luhan. Parmak ucunu uyarılmasının ıslaklığını saklayan eşinin deliğine sürttü. “Lütfen.” Luhan fısıldadı ve Jongin başını kaldırarak kocasının gözlerine baktı.

“Alabileceğine emin misin?” Alfa parmağını omeganın deliğine bastırarak alçak sesle hırladı.

“Evet.” Luhan inledi. “Tek istediğim tüm çıplaklığınla yatakta benimle olman.”

Jongin geri çekildi ve omegaya uzanmasını emretti, bu sırada kıyafetlerinden kurtuldu.

Luhan’ın uyarılması Jongin’in çıkan her bir parça kıyafetiyle yükseliyordu. Jongin tamamen çıplak kaldığında yatakta kocasına katıldı ve avına yaklaşan avcı gibi üzerine tırmandı. Jongin omeganın bacaklarına oturdu.

Birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakıyorlardı, ikisi de arzu ve ihtiyaçla titriyordu. Luhan uzanarak kollarını Jongin’e doladı ve onu aşağıya çekti. Omega yanağını eşininkine sürttü. Jongin boğazını gererek Luhan’ın tatmin olana kadar işaretine kokusunu bırakmasına izin verdi.

Jongin, omeganın dudaklarını yeniden kavradı ve dudakları sızlayana kadar öpüştüler. Omeganın sıvısının tatlı kokusu havayı dolduruyordu ve bu, Luhan’ın kendisine ne kadar çok ihtiyacı olduğunu doğruluyordu.

Jongin penislerini birbirine sürterek inledi ve omegayı da zevkten inletti. Daha hızlı sürtünmeye başladığında koku daha da yoğunlaştı.

“Siktir—evet.” Luhan seslice inledi. “Ama seni içimde istiyorum. Azgınlığının gittikçe güçlendiğini hissedebiliyorum.”

“Evet—haklısın ama buna ihtiyacım var.” Eğilerek Luhan’ın göğüs ucunu ağzına aldı ve sertçe emerek ısırmaya başladı.

Luhan altında inleyip kıpırdanıyordu ve Jongin göğüs ucuna ilgisini sundukça sıvısı göl oluşturuyordu. “Alfa.” Arzuyla inledi. Jongin, omeganın bedeninde aşağı kaymaya ve süt beyazı teninin her noktasını işaretlemeye başladı. Jongin onu öperek, yalayarak, emerek ve ısırarak anın tadını çıkarıyordu. Her yerinde parlayan mühürleri vardı.

“Beni deli ediyorsun.” Luhan fısıldadı. “Ellerinin ve dudaklarının bedenindeki hissine aşığım.”

“Seni tatmak istiyorum, Luhan.”

“Evet, lütfen, tat beni. Tüm sıvıyı yalayıp bitir.” Cesaretlendirdi.

Jongin inleyerek diz çöktü ve Luhan sersem hareketlerle yüzüstü dönerek kendini eşine sundu. Jongin, Luhan’ın bacakları arasına yerleşti ve omeganın kalça yanaklarını ayırarak akan sıvısıyla titreyen deliğini izledi.

Yanaklarını daha geniş ayırarak deliğini yalamaya ve emmeye başladı. Jongin baştan çıkarıcı tat dilinde patlarken gözlerinin geriye kaydığını hissetti. Dilini sokarak olabildiğince çokça ağzına almaya çalıştı.

Luhan inleyerek kendini alfanın diline itiyordu.

Jongin inledi ve bacakları arasına uzanarak sert penisini kavradı, düğümünün erkenden ortaya çıkmasına engel olmaya çalışıyordu. Penisi avucunun içinde zonklarken içindeki Alfa eşinin sıcaklığına gömülmek için kükrüyordu.

Son kez emdikten sonra geri çekildi ve iki parmağını Luhan’ın ıslak deliğine soktu. Parmaklarının müstehcen sesler çıkararak içine girip çıkmasını izliyordu. Luhan onları olabildiğince derine almak için kendini geri itiyordu.

Jongin'in parmakları prostatına dokununca tüm bedeni titredi ve bu tepkisiyle Jongin bir parmağını daha ekleyerek onu genişletmeye devam etti. “Jongin.” Luhan sırtını güzelce germiş, geriye doğru itiyordu ve penisinden akan sıvıları altındaki çarşafı ıslatıyordu. “Lütfen—“

Jongin parmaklarını çıkarıp emdi ve penisini kavrayarak yaklaştı. Eşinin sıvılarıyla erkekliğini kapladı.

Luhan omzunun üzerinden Jongin'in sıvısıyla üyesini kaplamasını izliyordu. Eşinin penisinin görüntüsü Luhan’ı inletti ve yeniden sıvısı akmaya başladı. Toplarına doğru süzüldüğünü hissediyordu. “Sana hemen ihtiyacım var—tanrım, lütfen acele et, Nini.”

“Tamam, tamam, merak etme.” Jongin fısıldadı. “Sırtüstü dön. Sevdiğimi—“

Luhan alfanın cümlesini bitirmesini beklemeden hemen sırtüstü döndü.

Jongin eşinin hızlı tepkisine gülebilirdi ancak arzudan dolayı kendini kaybetmek üzereydi ve omegasının bacakları arasına sokuldu. Penisini kavrayarak Luhan’ın ıslak girişine sürttü ve alçak sesli hırlamasıyla içine girmeye başladı.

“Hareket et.” Alfa tamamen içine girince fısıldadı Luhan.

“Bebeğim—alışman lazım.”

“Hayır—tanrım, ölebilirim.”

“Oh pekâlâ. Ben değil de sen kızışmış gibisin.”

“Belki benimkini de tetiklemişsindir.”

Jongin kıkırdadı ve yavaşça geri çekildikten sonra yeniden içine gömüldü, sonra ritimle hareket etmeye başladı.

Jongin'in penisi prostatına vurduğunda çığlık atmıştı Luhan. Bedeninde çıkan patlamalardan dolay alfanın penisinin etrafından daha çok sıvısı akıyordu. Alfa hızını artırırken elleriyle Jongin'in omuzlarını sıkıca kavramıştı.

Jongin kollarını omeganın bacaklarının altına kaydırdı ve onu kaldırarak açıyı daha iyi, daha derin hale getirdi. Her vuruşuyla tekrar tekrar omeganın prostatına vurarak Luhan’ı inletiyor ve titretiyordu. Luhan’ın penisi karınları arasında sekiyordu.

“Jongin.” Luhan inledi. Eşinin düğümünün şişmeye başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Her vuruşla deliğini daha çok kasıyordu.

“Kahretsin. Ben—ahh—boşalacağım.” Jongin aralarına uzanarak Luhan’ın üyesini kavradı ve vuruşlarıyla eşgüdümlü olarak çekmeye başladı.

“Evet—aman tanrım—ahh—durma.” Luhan çığlık atıyordu.

Jongin hareketlerini hızlandırdı ve son bir vuruşla düğümü tamamen şişti. Luhan tiz sesli çığlıkla Jongin'in eline boşalırken bedeni titremeye başladı.

Jongin'in hareketleri omegasının deliğine tohumlarını bırakırken düzensizleşmişti.

“Bu çılgıncaydı.” Jongin hızla soluyordu.

Luhan kıkırdayarak başını salladı. “Katılıyorum.” Hafifçe kıpırdandığında eşinin penisinin yeniden sertleştiğini hissetti. “Vay! Hızlı oldu.” Dedi.

Jongin utanmazca sırıttı. “Düğümümü indirecek bir büyü yapabilir misin? Ah, yapabilirsin elbet. Kai içine gömülüyken Sehun’un suyunun geldiği zamanı hatırladım.” İkisi de iki yıl önceki anıyı hatırlayarak gülüştüler. Luhan büyü yaparak düğümünü indirdi. “İyi işti aşkım.” Jongin onu övdü ve Luhan’ın bileğini kavrayarak itti. Dizlerini göğsüne ittirmişti.

Jongin derin ve yavaş vuruşlarla hareket ederken Luhan nefesini tuttu ve birkaç vuruştan sonra penisi yeniden sertleşmişti. Jongin'in vuruşları daha çok vahşileşirken çarşafı asılıyordu ve alfasının penisinin içinde zonkladığını hissedebiliyordu.

Çok seksiydi. Çok ıslaktı. Meni ve sıvısı birbirine karışarak Luhan’ın deliğinden akıyor, müstehcen sesler çıkarıyordu.

“Kahretsin—yeniden boşalacağım.” Jongin dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

Luhan eşinin düğümünün yeniden şiştiğini, gecenin ikinci dolduruşunun geldiğini hissediyordu. Jongin'in penisi etrafındaki kaslarını kastı ve onu daha derinine aldı.

Jongin inledi.

“Yap hadi, doldur beni—ahh—kendini tutma.” Luhan onu cesaretlendirdi. Jongin'in bırakması için yeterliydi; tohumlarını ikinci kez boşalttı. Luhan hala boşalmamıştı ama daha vakti olduğu için umursamıyordu.

Jongin alnını Luhan’ınkine yaslayarak ağır ağır soluyordu. “Yeniden yap. Sana su getirmem lazım.” Luhan başını sallayarak aynı büyüyü tekrar mırıldandı.

Jongin içinden çıkarak odalarındaki küçük buzdolabına gitti ve bir şişe su aldı. Suyu Luhan’a uzattığında Omegası şişenin yarısını içerek komodinin üzerine bıraktı. Penisi yine sertleşince Luhan’a baktı ve Luhan başını salladı. “Devam etmek sorun değil mi gerçekten?”

“Bunu yeniden söyleyeceğim Jongin; sana durman için yalvarsam bile bana her şeyini verene kadar asla durma.”

“Tamam aşkım. Arkanı dönüp kalçanı benim için kaldır.” Diye emretti.

Luhan denileni yaptı ve Jongin arkasına geçti. Sonra sert penisini omeganın deliğine iterek vakit kaybetmeden onu arkadan becermeye başladı. Luhan’ın saçlarını nazikçe kavradı. Omeganın sırtı gerilmişti ve kalçası havaya kalkmıştı.

Luhan’ın dizleri yatağa gömülmüştü ve Jongin'in vuruşlarının altında dirsekleri titriyordu.

Jongin hafifçe eğildiğinde penisi başka bir açıyla Luhan’ın derinine daldı ve prostatına dokununca Luhan’ın gözleri geriye kaydı, ağzı sessiz bir çığlıkla açıldı. Spermlerini altındaki yatağa bırakırken bedeni zevkten kasılıyordu ve gözlerinin arkasında yıldızlar çakıyordu.

Jongin durakladı ancak Luhan devam etmesini emredince Alfa devam etti.

Luhan’ın içinde bu gecenin çok uzun olacağına dair bir his vardı. Ne olursa olsun kocasını tamamen doyuma ulaştıracaktı.


	44. 44.Bölüm

Sehun çalan telefonuna baktığında yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi. “Alo bebeğim!”

_“Selam.”_ Kai cevapladı.

“Toplantın bitti mi?”

_“Hayır, lavabo molası verdim. Özür dilerim sanırım yetişemeyeceğim, planımızı erteleyebilir miyiz?”_

“Hayır, sorun değil, ben çocuklarla dışarı çıkarım. Onları hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyorum.”

_“Ama bunun aile gezisi olması gerekiyordu.”_

“Evet, biliyorum. Elden ne gelir, gerçekten sorun değil. Meşgul olmanı anlıyorum ve eminim Jae de anlayacaktır.”

Kai iç çekti. _“Jongin yokken işin bu kadar yoğun geçeceğini hiç düşünmemiştim.”_

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Evet, ailesiyle bir tatili hak etmişti.”

_“Biliyorum. Onlar döndüğünde biz tatile çıkarız, ne dersin?”_

“Mükemmel olur.” Sehun’un gülümsemesi daha da genişledi.

_“Pekâlâ. Nereye gideceksiniz?”_

“Alışverişe ve sonra lunaparka.”

_“Tek başına başa çıkabilecek misin?”_

“Evet, çıkabilirim.”

_“Pekâlâ, kocacığım, iyi eğlenceler. Umm, gitmem lazım, yöneticiler beni çağırıyor.”_

“Evet, CEO Bey.”

Kai kıkırdadı. _“Seni seviyorum, görüşürüz.”_

“Görüşürüz, ben de seni seviyorum.”

Arama sonlandı.

Sehun iç çekerek yatağa çöktü ve parmaklarını saçlarının arasına geçirdi.

“Appa!” oğlunun seslendiğini duydu.

Başını kaldırarak oğluna baktı. “Efendim tatlım?” kollarını açtı.

Jae appasının kucağına oturdu ve ondan yayılan sıcaklığın tadını çıkardı. Appası kendine ne zaman sarılsa buna bayılıyordu ve bazen küçük kardeşi daha fazla ilgi gördüğünde kıskanıyordu. O yüzden sadece ikisi olduklarında anın tadını çıkarıyordu.

“Küçük prensim ne düşünüyor bakalım?” Sehun oğlunun yüzünü okşayarak sordu.

“Seni.”

“Beni mi?”

“Evet, bana sarıldığın zamanları çok seviyorum appa.”

Sehun gülümseyerek oğlunu daha sıkı sardı. “Oh tatlı prensim benim, appan sana ne zaman istersen sarılır, tamam mı?”

“Ama çoğu zaman Dae'yi kucağına alıyorsun, bölünmez dikkatin onun üzerinde.” Çocuk dudak büzdü.

Sehun kıkırdayarak oğlunun alnını öptü. “Çünkü o daha bebek ve kucağa ihtiyacı var. Sen benim koca bebeğimsin o yüzden kardeşine daha çok ilgi gösteriyorum.”

Jae başını salladı. “Sana bir soru sorabilir miyim appa?”

“Tabii ki tatlım.”

“Beni ne kadar çok seviyorsun?” elleriyle gösterdi.

Sehun bir süre oğluna baktı ve gülümsedi. “Seni çok seviyorum, bebeğim. Bazen yaramazsın ama çoğu zaman iyisin. Bazen naifsin ama çoğu zaman olgunsun. Bazenlerin aksine HER ZAMAN olan bir şey var. Sana olan sevgim. Her geçen gün daha da büyüyor.”

Jae hımladı ve appasının cevabına mutlu olarak sırıttı. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet, Jaein. Sana bir sır vereyim.” Dedi. Jae hevesle başını salladı. “Senin doğumun pişmanlığı sevince, ağıtları kahkahaya, ağlayışları gülümsemeye çevirdi. Pek çok şey atlattım, oğlum ama sen hayatıma geldiğinde her şey değişti. Ebeveynler her zaman çocukların hayatlarının en iyi şekilde değiştireceklerini düşünürler. Ama farkında değillerdir ki bir çocuğun sevgisi onların hayatlarını hiç hayal etmeyecekleri bir şekilde değiştirir. Babanı kaybettiğimi düşündüğüm zaman arkasından ben de gidecektim ama Jin hyung beni kurtardı—“

“Chi chi amca mı?” Jae, Jin’e bazen böyle sesleniyordu.

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, seni kollarıma aldığım an senin için yaşamak zorunda olduğumu anlamıştım. Ve bunu yaptığıma memnunum. O yüzden sen her zaman kalbimde özel bir yerde olacaksın. O anda bana çok yardım ettin. Bazen evde oturup seni izleyerek saatlerimi ve günlerimi geçiriyorum. Jae, sen her zorluğa değersin. Seni çok seviyorum.”

“Appa, küçük olduğumu biliyorum ve kendimi düzgünce ifade edemiyorum ama hayatıma geldiğim için mutluyum. Bana bakmanı, gülümsemeni ve benimle konuşmanı sevdiğimi bilmeni istiyorum. Her zaman bu küçük şeylerle beni mutlu ediyorsun. Senin oğlun olduğum için mutluyum appa ve sen dünyadaki en iyi appasın. Seni seviyorum, appa.”

Sehun az daha gözyaşlarına boğulacaktı. “Aman tanrım, Jae. Sen muhteşemsin. Baban olduğum için gurur duyuyorum.”

“Ben de gurur duyuyorum appa. Büyüdüğümde senin gibi muhteşem bir baba olmak istiyorum.”

Sehun güldü ve oğlunun yüzünü okşadıktan sonra eğilerek alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “Olacaksın Jae. Geleceği görebiliyorum ve bu çok kolay.” Jae yüzünü buruşturunca güldü. “Yakışıklı, fit ve seçkin bir adam olacaksın. Hızla yükseleceksin, sadece benim oğlum olduğun için değil tabii ki. Yüreğin sayesinde sevgi dolu birisi olacaksın. Hayatın mükemmel olacak, tıpkı şimdiki gibi… Muhteşem bir baba olacaksın, benden daha iyi hem de.”

Jae appasının tasvirini ve kendi oğluyla böyle konuştuğunu gözünün önünde canlandırırken kıkırdadı. “Sen en iyisisin, appa. Ben kendimden şüpheliyim—“

“Sen de olacaksın, tatlım. Sana babalık ettiğim her anı seviyorum.”

“Öyle mi?” çocuk eğlenerek sordu.

“Evet, seni şımarık.” Sehun başını salladı ve Jae kıkırdadı. “Şimdi hava atacak bir çocukluğumun neden olmadığını anlıyorum. Hayat bana hava atacak bir babalık deneyimi sunuyor.”

“Appa şiir gibi konuşuyorsun.” Kıkırdadı ve Sehun da kıkırdadı.

“Öyle mi?”

“Oh. Söylesene appa, neden iyi bit çocukluğun olmadı?”

“Tam olarak değil. Sadece ben ve ağabeyim vardı, ebeveynlerim pek zengin değildi ama bizi seviyorlardı ve her şeyin iyisini vermeye çalıştılar. Ama ben—neyse sana başka bir zaman anlatırım. Şimdi hayatımda olduğuna çok memnunum Jae. Benim için ne kadar özel olduğunu anlamanı istiyorum.”

“Anlıyorum appa. Beni ne kadar çok sevdiğini biliyorum.”

“Anladığına sevindim.”

“Ee, babam ne zaman gelecek?”

“Umm ona gelirsek—baban Jongin amcan olmadığı için işlerle boğuştuğundan dolayı gelemeyecek sanırım. Üzgünüm Jae, baban bize katılamayacak.”

Jae gülümsedi. “Sorun değil appa. Elinde olsa geleceğini biliyorum. Ayrıca appa ve oğulları zamanımız olacak.”

Sehun güldü. “Evet, appa ve oğulları kulağa hari—“

“Appa appa.” Sehun küçük oğlunun bağlarından seslendiğini duyunca sustu. Oğluna bakarak ayağa kalktı.

“Kardeşinin bana ihtiyacı var.” Dedi ve çocuk başını salladı.

İkisi çocukların odasına gittiler ve Dae yaptığı pisliğin ortasında oturuyordu. “Tanrım!” Sehun oğlunun her yere kakasını yaptığını görünce şaşkına döndü. “Sana bez tutmadım ve sen beni bununla mı ödüllendiriyorsun?”

Jae kahkahasını küçük eliyle saklamaya çalıştı ve Sehun büyük oğluna döndü. “Hiç komik değil, Kim Jaein. Şuna baksana.” Pisliği işaret etti. “Kardeşin ne yapmış. Kaka temizlemekten nefret ediyorum ve baban burada değil. O her zaman benden daha iyi olmuştur.”

“İstersen onu temizleyecek bir büyü yapabilirim.” Jae önerdi.

Sehun bir süre oğullarına bakarak baştan çıkarıcı teklifi düşündü ve sonra başını iki yana salladı. “Olmaz, gücünü kullanman için seni cesaretlendirirsem baban beni öldürür.”

“Bilmesine gerek yok.” Çocuk appasına göz kırptı.

Sehun başını yine iki yana salladı. “Hayır, olmaz.”

“Pekâlâ.” Jae omuz silkti. “O zaman bu dağınıklığı kendi ellerinle temizleyeceksin.”

Sehun elini saçlarının arasına soktu. “Aishh! Keşke Luhan hyung gibi büyü yapabilseydim.” Jae babasına güldü. “Acınası halimle eğlen sen, Jae. Çok sağ ol ya.” Deyince çocuk yeniden kıkırdadı.

“Appa appa.” Dae babasına seslendi.

Sehun iç çekerek bebeği kucağına aldı ve banyoya gitti.

Birkaç dakika sonra Dae temizlenmişti ve Sehun yeniden duş aldı. Giyindikten sonra çocuklarını giydirdi. Araba anahtarlarını ve Dae'nin bebek arabasını alarak aşağıya indi.

Kayınvalidesi oturma odasında televizyon izliyordu. “Tünaydın anne.” Selamladı onu.

Gülümseyerek ona döndü kadın. “Günaydın canım. Bir yere mi gidiyorsunuz?”

“Evet.” Bebeği kucağına yerleştirdi. “Dışarıya.” Dedi.

“Oh haklısın, dün konuştuğumuzu unutmuşum. Kai nerede? Seninle gelmesi gerekmiyor muydu?” diye sordu.

“Evet, ama gelemedi. İşler yoğunmuş. O yüzden kendimiz gidiyoruz.”

Kadın yüzünü buruşturunca Jae kıkırdadı. “Bir saniye bekle. Gidip hazırlanayım, beraber gideriz.”

Jae heyecanla zıplamaya başladı. Büyükannesini seviyordu ve onunla zaman geçirmek için hep heyecanlı olurdu. Sehun da bunun farkındaydı.

“Tamam anne.” Dedi. Kadın yerinden kalkarak odasına gitti.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Gezileri kayınvalidesi sayesinde muhteşem geçmişti. O ve Jae hız trenine binerken Hyoyeon Dae'ye bakmıştı. Onlar tam binecekken bebek de gelmek istemişti ama Sehun izin vermemişti.

Beraber dondurma yediler ve Daein de biraz yediği için mutlu olmuştu. Sehun, Dae'nin içinde süt olan her şeyi sevdiğini fark etmişti.

Sonra alışverişe gittiler ve Sehun kocasına, kendisine ve çocuklarına bir şeyler aldı.

Pahalı bir restoranda akşam yemeği yiyerek gezilerini sonlandırdılar. Jae ve Dae yemeği beklerken yaşıtları olan çocuklarla oyun oynadılar.

Sehun iki oğlunun da eti, özellikle bifteği çok sevdiğini öğrenmişti. (Boşuna zengin kurt adamlar değillerdi.)

Eve geldiklerinde saat yediyi biraz geçiyordu. Sehun kayınvalidesine teşekkür ettiğinde kadın gülümseyerek onu geçiştirdi ve torunlarıyla eğlendiğini söyledi.

Dae kucağında, Jae arkasında çocukların odasına gittiler. “Acıktın mı?” odaya girdiklerinde Jaein’e sordu.

“Ne? Hayır appa. Daha yeni bir tabak et yedim. Nasıl acıkabilirim?”

“Haklısın! Ben Dae'yi yıkayıp uyuttuktan sonra koşuya çıkalım mı?”

“Koşu mu? Kurt halimizde mi?”

“Evet, babanla her zaman çıkıyorsun o yüzden ben de çıkmak istiyorum. Tabi istersen.”

“Tabii ki isterim appa. Seninle de çıkmak istiyorum. Seninle koşmayı çok isterim.”

“Tamam, o zaman. Ben Kâhya Lee’ye bahçeyi temizlemesini söyleyeyim.”

“Appa? İstediğim başka bir şey var.”

“Neymiş?”

“Elementlerini görmek istiyorum.”

“Elementlerim mi? Nasıl yani?”

“Ateş, su ve rüzgâr topları gösterebilirsin—“ Jae ensesini kaşıdı. “Rüzgâr topları hortum oluyor, değil mi?”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Sen söyle oğlum, bilmem.”

“Tamam, rüzgâr topu istemiyorum ama ateş ve su toplarını kesinlikle istiyorum. Ağaç topu da yapabilir misin?”

“Ağaç topu mu?” Sehun daha çok güldü.

“Hayır, ağaç toplarını unut gitsin. Sadece ateş ve su topları.”

“Tamam.” Sehun başını salladı. “Dae'yi yıkarken sana göstereyim mi?”

Jae hızla başını salladı. Sehun oğlunun saçlarını okşayarak banyoya gitti.

Jae klozete oturarak appasının kardeşini yıkamasını izledi.

“Appa—chunk.” Dae tombul parmağıyla ağabeyini göstererek Sehun’a söyledi.

Jae kıkırdadı. “Hyung. Hyung de.” Dedi.

“Chunk.” Dae tekrarladı.

“Hayır, hyunggggg.” Jae bağırdı.

“Chunkkkkk.” Dae de bağırdı.

“Tamam, ikiniz de susun.” Sehun araya girdi. “O hâlâ bir bebek, Jae. Birkaç seneye kadar sana düzgünce hyung der.”

“Tamam appa. Adımı söylediğini duymak istemiştim sadece.” Gülümsedi. “Şimdi toplara gelelim.”

Sehun başını salladı ve gülümseyerek parmağını şaklattı. Parmağının ucunda su topu oluştu.

“Vay!” Jae su topunun Dae'ye doğru gitmesini ve bebeğin başının üzerinde durmasını izlerken bağırdı. “Muhteşem.” Dedi.

“Hımm, daha muhteşem bir şey görmek ister misin?”

Jae hevesle başını salladı.

Sehun yeniden parmaklarını şaklattı ve bu sefer su topunun üzerinde ateş topu belirdi.

Dae tombul ellerini birbirine çırparak kıkırdıyordu ve kollarını uzatarak başının üzerinde toplara dokunmaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun hızlıca bir hareketle ateş topunu Jae'ye gönderdi ve çocuk topa dokununca parmaklarındaki sıcaklığı hissetti. “Vay, appa, ılıkmış.”

“Evet, dokunabilmen için yaptım.”

“Appa—chunk.” Dae onlara seslendi. İkisi de ona döndü, bebek su topuna dokundu ve top anında buza dönüştü.

Sehun ve Jae'nin gözleri kocaman oldu. “Bunu nasıl yaptı?” diye sordu Jae.

“Bilmiyorum.” Sehun elini salladı ve buz topu ona doğru geldi. Dokunduğunda düşündüğü kadar soğuk değildi ve kıkırdayan oğluna baktı. “Bunu sen yaptın, değil mi?” bebeğe sordu.

Dae kıkırdayarak başını salladı.

“Buz yapabiliyorsun Dae. Sen de özelsin.” Jae söyledi ve kardeşi ona bakarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Hyunga da öğretecek misin? Bu muhteşem bir şey.”

“Heşem.” Dae ellerini çırparak söyleyince Sehun ve Jae gülüştüler.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Sehun kızıl/gri kurt formunda olan oğluna baktı ve kendi siyah kurt haline dönüştü.

Burnuyla Jae'nin kürkünü okşadı ve çocuk ona doğru sokuldu.

_‘Sana söylemek istediklerimi düşüneceğim ve aklımı okuyabilirsin.Tamam mı?’_ dedi ve Jae başını salladı.

_‘Koşmaya hazır mısın?’_ yeniden oğluna baktı.

Jae başını salladı. Appası kendisi gibi zihin okuyamadığı için bunu yapabiliyordu sadece. Arka bahçedeydiler, kocamandı ve birkaç kilometre rahatça koşabilirlerdi.

Appasına baktığında kendisine baktığını gördü.

_‘Kaldır kıçını, Kim Jaein.’_ Dedi Sehun.

Çocuk babasının önünde koşmaya başladı ve Sehun hemen oğlunun peşine düştü. İkisi bahçede yarıştılar.

Sehun bilerek Jae'nin önde koşmasına izin veriyordu ve hızını azaltarak oğlunun ondan önce bitiş çizgisine ulaşmasına izin verdi.

_‘Vay, gerçekten büyümüşsün, Jae-Jae.’_ Dediğinde küçük kurt kuyruğunu salladı._ ‘Çok etkilendim.’_ Jae kuyruğunu daha hızlı sallamaya başladı.

Sehun yere uzandı ve Jae hemen babasının yanına gelerek ona sokuldu.

Bir süre öyle kalarak birbirlerinin sıcaklığının tadını çıkardılar. Sehun başını çevirerek Jae'nin yüzünü yalamaya başladı. _‘Geri dönmemiz gerekiyor, geç oluyor. Seni de yıkamam lazım.’_

Jae karşı çıkarak sızlandı ve babası ne demek istediğini biliyordu. _‘Baban ve büyükbaban birazdan dönerler. Erkenden uyumazsan babanın seni azarlayacağını biliyorsun.’_

Jae babasının yumuşak, siyah kürküne sokuldu ve sonra ayağa kalktı.

_‘Devam et. Tam arkanda olacağım, değişip giyinmem lazım.’_

Jae başını salladı ve eve yöneldi.

Sehun hızlıca insan formuna dönüştü ve kıyafetlerini giyerek dönüşen oğluna doğru ilerledi. Çocuğun kıyafetlerini aldı ve şortunu giydirdikten sonra eve girdiler.

Sehun oğlunu yıkayıp pijamalarını giydirdi ve yatağına yatırdı. “İyi geceler, Jae-Jae.” Diyerek oğlunun alnını öptü.

“Bugün için teşekkürler appa. Çok eğlendim.” Çocuk gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Rica ederim tatlım.” Oğlunun yüzünü okşadı.

“İyi geceler. Baba!” Sehun’un arkasına bakıyordu. Sehun döndüğünde kocasının odaya girdiğini gördü.

Kai yanlarına geldi ve Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü.

“Hoş geldin.” Dedi Sehun.

“Gününüz nasıldı?” Kai sordu.

“Eğlenceliydi. Baya eğlendik.”

Kai dudak büzdü ve kıkırdayan oğluna baktı. “Bensiz eğlendiniz ha?” oğluna sordu.

“Evet baba! Eğlenceyi kaçırdın.” Jae dilini çıkardı ve Kai daha çok dudak büzünce Jae dayanamayarak güldü.

Kai eğilerek Jae'nin alnını öptü. “Gelemediğim için özür dilerim.”

“Sorun değil, babacığım! Appamla güzel vakit geçirdim.”

“Olsun. Aile gezisi olmalıydı. Ama bunu telafi edeceğim. Jongin ve Luhan amcaların döndüğünde biz de tatile çıkacağız.”

“Söz mü?”

“Evet, söz.” Oğlunun saçlarını okşadı ve ayağa kalktı. “Artık uyumalısın, Jae. Appanı özledim ve onu çalıyorum. Tüm gün onunla beraberdin.”

“Anlıyorum, appayla sevişmek istiyorsun. Sorun değil appa, git babamla seviş. Eminim sen de onu özlemişsindir.”

“Jae!” Kai bağırdığında çocuk sıçradı. “O kelimeyi kullanmamanı söylemiştim, değil mi?” kaşlarını çatarak onu azarladı.

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Bu kadar sert olma, Kai.”

Kai iç çekerek şakağını okşadı. “Affedersin. Çok yorgunum ama sen de o kelimeyi bir daha söylememelisin, Jae. En azından şimdilik. Tamam mı?”

Çocuk başını salladı. “Özür dilerim, babacığım. Bir daha söylemeyeceğim.”

Kai eğildi ve oğlunu yeniden öptü. “Sorun değil. İyi geceler, oğlum.” Dedi ve Jae'nin yüzünü okşadıktan sonra Dae'nin beşiğine gitti. Eğilerek küçük oğlunun yanağını öptü ve Sehun’a bakarak odadan çıktı.

Sehun iç çekerek oğluna döndü. “Üzülme. Babanın sana bağırmak istemediğini biliyorsun. Seni çok sevdiğini de biliyorsun.”

“Üzülmedim, appa. Sadece merak ediyorum. O ne demek?”

Sehun oğlunun zeki olduğunu unuttuğu için kendine kızıyordu. “Endişelenme, Jae. Bir daha söyleme.”

“Anlamını düşünmem doğru olmaz yani, bana söylediğin de mi?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Oğluna yalan söylemek istemiyordu artık. “Üzgünüm Jae. Sana yalan söylemek istemedim. Sadece—bunu bilmek için çok küçüksün. Ama söz veriyorum 14-15 yaşına geldiğinde sana anlamını ilk ben söyleyeceğim. Tamam mı?”

“Tamam appa. Bir daha söylemeyeceğim. Bana gelmeni sabırla bekleyeceğim. Söz.”

Sehun oğlunun saçlarını okşadıktan sonra ayağa kalktı ve Dae'nin beşiğine gitti. Bebeği öptükten sonra kapıya yöneldi ve oğluna tekrar baktı. “İyi geceler Jae.”

“İyi geceler appa.

Başını sallayarak ışığı kapattı ve odadan çıkıp kapıyı kapattı.

Sehun odalarına girdiğinde Kai banyodaydı ve kıyafetlerini çıkartarak kocasına katıldı.

Kai başını çevirerek ona baktı. Sehun duşun altına girerek kollarını kocasına doladı. Bir şey demediler, gerek de yoktu, bağları arasından nasıl hissettiklerini biliyorlardı.

**_‘Seni iyi hissettirmeme ne dersin?’_** Sehun elini Kai'in penisine doğru götürerek sordu.

**_‘Siktir, evet. Sekse hayır demeyeceğimi biliyorsun.’ _**Sehun’un elini okşayarak penisine ittirdi. “Ama gerçekten Jae'ye yalan söylememeliydin. Şimdi sürekli o kelimeyi düşünüyor ve söylemesi normal.” Dedi.

Sehun tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. “Endişelenme, bir daha demeyecek. İcabına baktım.” Dedi.

“Neden hiç şaşırmadım ki? Sen çocuklarımıza nasıl bakacağını iyi bilen muhteşem bir babasın.”

“Göğsüm kabardı.” Sehun kıkırdadı.

Kai dönerek kocasını kendine çekti ve penisleri birbirine sürtünce ikisi de inledi. Uzanarak omeganın dudaklarını kavradı.

“Biliyorsun, duşta sevişmeyeli uzun zaman oldu.” Kai öpücükleri arasında söyledi. “Seni güzelce becermeme ne dersin?”

“Evet.” Kai'in dudaklarına doğru gülümsedi. “Çok isterim.” Sehun kendisini kocasına daha sert bastırdı.


	45. 45.Bölüm

** _14 Yıl Sonra_ **

“Kim Jaein!” sınıf öğretmenleri çocuğa tebeşir atarak bağırdı.

“Efendim, Bayan Kwon?” öğretmenine baktı.

“Sen okul birincisisin diye üstün değilsin. O yüzden hafta boyunca cezaya kalmak istemiyorsan Bay Wu’nun dikkatini dağıtmayı bırakmanı tavsiye ederim.” Stephen’ı işaret ederek söyledi.

“Ben onun dikkatini dağıtmıyordum.” Jae kendini savundu.

“Ben yalan mı söylüyorum?”

“Hayır, efendim. Sadece yanlış anladığınızı söylüyorum.” Dedi Jae.

Bayan Kwon başını iki yana salladı ve konuşmak için ağzını açtığında derslerin bittiğini gösteren zil çalmaya başladı.

Jae arkasında sevimli bir şekilde kıkırdayan Stephen’a baktı. “Gitmeye hazır mısın?” diye sordu ve diğeri başını salladı.

“Her zaman.” Stephen gülümseyerek cevapladı.

Jae hımladı ve sırasına dönerek kitaplarını çantasına koydu, ayağa kalktı. Sevgilisinin beline kolunu sardı ve dışarı çıktılar.

“Bayan Kwon haklıydı, biliyorsun.” Stephen sınıftan çıkınca söyledi.

“Ne konuda?”

“Dikkatimi dağıtıyorsun.”

Jae kıkırdadı. “Mesajı aldığından emin oluyordum.”

Stephen burnunu kırıştırdı ve durarak Jae'yi de durdurdu. “Ne mesajı? Telepatik olarak beni öpmek istediğini söylemek mi? Yoksa elini penisime doğru yaklaştırman mı?”

Jae yeniden güldü. “Pekâlâ, penisine dokunmayı planlamıyordum. Sana mesaj gönderdim ama beni susturdun. Dikkatini çekmenin tek yolunun o şeye yaklaşmak olduğunu biliyordum.” Başını salladı. “Dikkatini dağıttığımı nasıl anladı?”

“Elini hareket ettirdiğini gördü ve penisime yaklaştırdığını yakaladı.” Stephen söyledi ve Jae cevap veremeden önce sevgilisi yere düşmüştü. Koşturan bir çocuk onu ittirmişti.

“Hey, önüne baksana.” Jae arkasından bağırdı.

Koşan çocuk durdu ve onlara döndü. “Yo Kim—sevgilin yoluma çıktı, çarptıysam kusura bakma. Seni incittim mi yakışıklı?” Stephen’a alayla sordu.

Gerçek Alfa hırladı ve ileri atıldı ancak Stephen hızla ayağa kalkarak sevgilisinin elinden tuttu ve çocuğun kafasını koparmasına engel oldu. “Buna değmez.” Dedi Jae'ye.

“İyi misin bebeğim?” Jae endişeli gözlerle eşine döndü.

“Evet, Wu haklı biliyorsun. Muhteşem Kim Jaein’in vaktine değmem. Ya da bekle düşündüm—ahhh, o neydi ya?” çocuk birisi kafasına vurduğunda sustu.

Jae yeni gelene baktığında Scott olduğunu gördü. Kim Scott. Kardeşinin aşkı. “Sorunun ne dostum?” kibirli çocuk sordu ve korkutucu görünmek için göğsünü kabarttı.

Scott kıpırdamadı bile. “Sorunum sensin, Tae. Bu çocukları görüyor musun?” Scott, Jae'yi gösterdi. “Onlar iyi çocuklar ve onlara pislik gibi davranmana göz yummam.” Dedi.

Çocuk Scott’a yumruk atmak için elini kaldırdı ancak Scott bileğinden kavrayarak onu hızla durdurdu. Scott kolunu savurarak çocuğun suratına yumruğunu indirdi ve burnunu kırdı. Sonra da Jae ve Stephen'ın yanına gitti.

Tae denen çocuk küfürler ederek kanayan burnunu tutuyordu ve birkaç saniye sonra doğrularak Scott'un peşine düştü. Fakat ona ulaşamadan önce Jae bir büyü yaparak çocuğun bacaklarını görünmez çamura sapladı. Bacaklarını kaldırması imkansızdı. “Ne bu lan?” çocuk bacaklarına korkuyla bakıyordu.

Stephen sevgilisine bakarak kıkırdadı. “Seni kötü cadı. Zavallı çocuğa ne yaptın?”

“Pek değil. Sadece bacaklarını benim görebildiğim görünmez bir çamura sapladım.” Omuz silkti.

Scott yanlarına varınca durdu. “Selam.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Selam.” İkili aynı anda, gülümseyerek cevapladılar.

“Muhtemelen beni tanımıyorsunuz—“

“Oh seni tanıyorum. Okulun önündeki kafede çalışıyorsun ve yan sınıfımızdasın, değil mi?”

Scott, Jae'ye gülümsedi. “Evet. Eminim adımı da biliyorsundur.”

“Kim Scott, değil mi?”

“Evet, umm… bu.” Cebinden bir cüzdan çıkardı. “Bunu kardeşine verebilir misin, lütfen? Dün çalıştığım kafede unutmuş.” Elini Jae'ye uzatarak cüzdanı almasını bekledi.

Gerçek Alfa bir süre cüzdana baktı ve sırıttı. **Daein seni kurnaz velet. Bilerek bıraktın değil mi?**

“Ahh, çok isterdim ama eminim kardeşim senin bizzat vermenden daha mutlu olur.” Dedi ve Scott şaşkınca ona baktı.

“Neden böyle bir şey istesin?”

Jae omuz silkti. “Bilmem. Mutlu olacağını düşünüyorum. Umm, Scott. Neden onu aramıyorsun? Numarası var, değil mi? Ohh, cüzdana bakabilirsin, numarasının yazdığı bir kağıt var.”

“Bir kağıda numarasını bıraktığını nasıl biliyorsun?”

**_İnsanlara nasıl bir cadı olduğunu göstersene._** Stephen bağları arasından söyledi.

** _Kapa çeneni Steph. _ **

Jae gergince kıkırdadı. “Biliyorum işte. Çünkü o benim kardeşim.” Scott ona anlamsızca bakıyordu ama neyse ki onun düşüncelerini okuyabiliyordu. “Bunu çok duyuyoruz.” Jae, Scott'a söyledi.

“Huh?”

“İkimizin de tuhaf olduğunu söyledin. Benim ve Dae'nin. İnsanlardan sürekli duyuyoruz bunu.”

“Sesli mi söyledim?” Scott şimdi tamamen şaşırmıştı.

“Umm, sanırım söyledin.”

“Sanıyor musun?”

“Hayır, eminim dedin. Umm, biz—bizim gitmemiz lazım. Değil mi Steph?” Jaesevgilisne döndü.

“Evet, öyle.” Diğer Alfa söyledi. **_Scott tuhaf olduğunu fark etmeden Tae’yi çamurdan kurtar._**

** _Ah, hatırlattığın için teşekkürler._ **

Jae sessizce bir büyü mırıldandı ve bacaklarını kaldırmaya çalışan çocuk aniden küt diye yere düştü, diğer öğrenciler dönüp ona bakmışlardı. “Ara onu—yani Dae'yi, onu ara, tamam mı? Sonra görüşürüz Scott ve sevgilimi savunduğun için teşekkür ederim.” Aceleyle söyledi ve sevgilisini çekiştirerek Scott'un kendilerine tuhafça bakmasına neden oldu.

Jae park alanında spor arabasının yanına varınca durdu. Diğer tarafa geçerek sevgilisi için kapıyı açtı. Stephen gülümseyerek arabaya bindi ve Jae emniyet kemerini bağladıktan sonra şoför tarafına geçip kendisi de arabaya bindi.

Eşine baktıktan sonra onu kendine çekip öptü.

Stephen ani hareketten dolayı çığlık attı ama öpüşüne karşılık vermişti.

Nefessiz kalana kadar bir süre öpüştüler ve sonra Jae gülümseyerek geri çekildi, arabasını çalıştırdı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Stephen'ın beta babası vardıklarında evde olan tek kişiydi. Jae sevgilisinin babasını kibarca selamladı.

“Jae-Jae, nasılsın? Seni göremedim bir süredir. Ailen nasıl?” Chanyeol, Jae'nin elini sıkarak sordu.

“Oh, çok iyiler. Ben de okuldaki aktiviteler ve ödevlerle meşguldüm ama artık daha sık ziyarete geleceğim. Kris amca ve Stephanie neredeler?” diye sordu.

Stephanie, Stephen'ın küçük kız kardeşiydi ve Jayden’ın (kuzeninin) kız arkadaşıydı. Aynı babası gibi güzel bir betaydı ve ağabeyininkinden farklı bir okula gidiyordu.

“Kris işte fakat birazdan gelir. Stephanie ise yoldadır. O da birazdan gelecek.” Dedi Chanyeol.

Jae başını salladı. “Biz yukarıda ödev yapacağız.” Diye açıkladı.

“Gidin. Öğle yemeği hazır olunca size seslenirim.” Dedi Chanyeol.

İkisi de başlarını sallayarak yukarıya çıktılar.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Stephen'ın odasının kapısı kapanır kapanmaz Jae onu duvara yasladı ve dudaklarını tutkulu bir öpücükle hapsetti. Dudakları buluşur buluşmaz, Jae'nin içindeki alev harlanmıştı ve bedeni tepki vererek Stephen'ı duvara bastırıyordu. Diğerini belinden kavrayarak bedenini bedenine bastırıyordu.

Stephen ise onu kendine daha çok çekmek istercesine Jae'nin tişörtünü asılıyordu. Stephen geri çekilince Jae karşı çıkarak homurdandı. Ancak Stephen dudaklarını kulağına doğru sürükledi.

Kulak memesi dişlenirken Jae'nin tüm bedeni titriyordu ve kalçası kendiliğinden erkek arkadaşınınkine doğru hareketlendi. Elleri Stephen'ın belinden yuvarlak kalçasına indi. “Seni istiyorum.” Diye soludu. Stephen'ın boynunu öpmeye başladı.

“Bana sahip olabilirsin.” Dedi Stephen.

Jae hırlayarak sevgilisinin kalçasını daha sert sıktırdı. “Keşke şu anda seni düğümleyebilsem.”

“Evet, ben de isterdim. İçimde olman için sabırsızlanıyorum ama babam ikimizi de öldürür. Hayır, seni gebertir.” Stephen kendi sözlerine kıkırdadı.

“Sadece baban değil, benim babam da beni öldürür.” Jae kıkırdadı.

“Ama bu bizi başka şeyler yapmaktan alıkoyamaz. Haydi, sana oral çekmeme izin ver.” Dedi Jae ve sonra yeniden güldü.

“Komik olan ne?” Stephen sevgilisinin neden böyle güldüğünü merak ediyordu.

“Dört yaşındayken ailemle aramda geçen bir şeyi hatırladım.”

“Dört yaşındayken mi?”

“Evet. Babalarım sevişmeyi düşünüyorlardı ve ben de appamın zihnini okudum. Meraklı olduğum için anlamını sormuştum.” Yeniden güldü. “Yüzlerindeki ifadeyi hala hatırlıyorum. Birisini özlediğinde ve onlarla beraber olmak istediğinde kullanılan bir kelime olduğunu söylemişlerdi. Sonra ben de seninle sevişmek istediğimi söylemiştim.”

Stephen'ın gözleri kocaman olurken güldü. “Ee onlar ne dedi?”

“O kelimeyi bir daha kullanmamamı, sadece yetişkinlerin kullanabileceklerini söylediler. Ama ben yeniden kullandığımda babam söylediğimi duyarak kızmıştı ve appam söylememem gereken bir kelime olduğunu anlamamı sağlamıştı.”

“Sana anlamını mı söyledi?”

“Hayır, 14 yaşına geldiğimde anlamını söyleyeceğini demişti.”

“Dedi mi?”

“Evet, dedi.” Jae sırıttı. “Şimdi bu kadar hikaye yeter.” Uzanarak sevgilisinin dudaklarını yeniden kavradı ve büyük olan alfaya sürtündü.

Stephen kendini Jae'nin bedenine bastırdı. “Yatak, Jae. Yatağa geçelim.”

Jae boğazdan gelen bir hırıltı koyuverdi ve Stephen'ı kalçasından kavrayarak havaya kaldırdı. Onu bedeniyle duvar arasına sıkıştırdı.

Stephen şaşkın bir nida koyuverdi ve sonra gülerek kollarını Jae'nin boynuna doladı.

Genç olan sendeleyerek geriledi, dudakları Stephen'ın boynunu öpmek ve ısırmakla meşguldu. En sonunda yerdeki kitaba takılınca nereye gittiğine bakmak zorunda kaldı, ikisi de kıkırdadılar. Ancak sonunda yatağa varabildiler.

Stephen'ı yatırdıktan sonra üzerine çıktı. “Seni çok seviyorum.” Jae, Stephen'ın gömleğini çözerken söyledi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Stephen, Jae'nin tişörtünü çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.

Üzerindekilerden kurtulduktan sonra Stephen kendini yatağa bıraktı ve gerçek alfanın kaslarına dokunurken gözleri yumuşadı. “Bedenine bayılıyorum. Ne sıklıkta spor yapıyorsun?” Stephen, Jae'nin göğüs ucunu sıkıştırarak söyledi.

“Hafta 3-4 kez.” Jae sevgilisinin elini tutarak cevapladı ve eğilerek diğerinin göğüs ucunu ağzına aldı.

Stephen inleyerek Jae'nin ağzına doğru yükseldi ve elini Jae'nin ensesine koyarak saçlarını nazikçe okşadı.

Jae göğüs ucunu sertçe emerek sevgilisini inletiyordu. “Jae—“ Stephen soludu.

“Hımm?” Jae eşinin göğüs ucunu emmeye devam ederken eli hızlıca kemerden ve fermuardan kurtuldu. Sonra elini diğerinin pantolonunun içine soktu.

Başını kaldırarak sessizce sevgilisinden izin istedi. Stephen başını sallayınca Jae sevgilisinin penisini çıkardı ve başını eğerek yeniden dudaklarını kavradı.

Jae dilini Stephen'ın dudakları arasından kaydırdı ve onu yavaşça okşamaya başladı.

“Oh, Jae.” Stephen öpücükleri arasında inledi.

“Steph.” Jae alçak sesle mırıldanınca Stephen eşinin uyarılmış sesinden dolayı titremişti.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Bu harikaydı.” Stephen nefesini düzene soktuktan sonra söyledi. Jae'yi kendine çekerek doğruldu, Jae'nin göğsünü hafifçe iterek uzanmasını istedi. Jae isteğini anlayarak sırtüstü uzandı. Stephen vakit kaybetmeden Jae'nin pantolonundan kurtuldu ve eşine verdiği oral seksin karşılığını verdi.

Jae yüksek sesli bir inlemeyle boşaldı, tohumlarını sevgilisinin ağzına bıraktı.

Jae onu kendine çekti ve göğsüne yatırdı. Ağır ağır soluyorlardı.

Bir süre öyle yattıktan sonra Jae sessizliği bozdu. “Seni çok seviyorum, Steph. Sen gerçek eşim olmasaydın bile seni çok seviyor olacağıma inanıyorum.”

Stephen gülümseyerek başını kaldırdı. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.” Jae eşine gülümsedi. “Seninle bir hayatım olsun istiyorum. Her sabah yanında uyanmak, her gece sen kollarımdayken uyumak, okula ve işe gitmeden önce kahvaltılarımızı beraber yapmak istiyorum. Her gece seninle beraber akşam yemeği pişirmek, sonra birkaç gece içmeye çıkmak istiyorum. Senin ailem olmanı, seninle aile kurmayı istiyorum. Tanrım, Steph. Yavrular—sen de istersen senden birkaç çocuk yapmak istiyorum.” Jae sevgilisine sıkıca sarıldı.

Diğeri duygular göğsünü sıkıştırırken gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Aman tanrım Jae. İstiyorum tabii ki.” Parlakça gülümseyerek cevapladı. Gözlerinde yaşlar vardı. “Yavrularını taşımayı çok isterim.” Elini Jae'ninkinin üzerine koydu. “Ben de seni seviyorum—hem de çok—“

“Stephen Wu.” Kris'in sesini duydular.

“Eyvah babam gelmiş.” Stephen ve Jae birbirlerine baktılar.

“Sizi duyabiliyorum ve seks kokusunu alabiliyorum. Bil diye söylüyorum o sevgilini geberteceğim.” Kris'in sesi kapının arkasından geliyordu.

Stephen ve Jae endişeyle bakıştılar ve aceleyle doğrularak kıyafetlerini giydiler.


	46. 46.Bölüm

Daein elinde kitapla yatağında oturuyordu. Dalgın bir şekilde sayfalarını karıştırıyordu. Aklı başka yerdeydi; Kim Scott adındaki çocuğu düşünüyordu.

Dae on dört yaşından beri çocuğa platonik âşıktı. Yani iki yıldır. Şimdi platonik evreyi geçtiğine ve gerçekten âşık olduğuna inanıyordu.

İç çekerek kitabını kapattı. Kapının tıklatıldığını duydu ve kim olduğunu anlayarak gülümsedi. “Gel appa!” seslendi.

Sehun gülümseyerek içeri girdi. “Selam!” Dae'ye yaklaştı.

“Selam appa!” Dae babasına gülümsedi.

Sehun yatakta oğlunun yanına oturdu. “Ne yapıyorsun?” diye sordu.

“Okuyordum.” Dae iç çekti.

Sehun hımladı ve eliyle oğlunun saçlarını okşadı. “Konuşmak ister misin?” diye sordu.

Dae kaşlarını çatarak Omega babasına bakıyordu. “Ne konuda?”

Sehun hafifçe güldü. “Dikkatini dağıtan şey nedir?”

Dae gözlerini kırpıştırarak cevapladı. “Benim dikkatim dağınık değil appa.”

“Tamam, şöyle sorayım o zaman. Seni gerçek dünyadan soyutlayacak kadar kafanı kurcalayan şey nedir? Çünkü tek başına da olsan, yemek masasında da olsan her gün aynı rutini tekrarlıyordu. Baban da fark etmiş ve neyin olduğunu bana sordu. Bilmediğimi ama seninle konuşacağımı söyledim. Bana her şeyi anlatabileceğini biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Dae derin bir nefes aldı ve şakağını okşadı. “Evet, biliyorum appa. Umm, arkadaşlarımdan birisi bir çocuğa âşık ve çocuğun kendisini fark etmesini istiyor. O kişinin dikkatini çekmek için çocukça şeyler yapacak kadar ileri gitti.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Ne kadar çocukça?”

“Cüzdanını çocuğun çalıştığı kafede bırakacak ve hatta araması için numarasını içine yazacak kadar. Her beş dakikada bir telefonuna bakıyor ve kafedeki çocuktan gelecek arama ya da mesaj için heyecandan ölüyor ancak hayal kırıklığına uğramış durumda. İşte beni rahatsız eden şey bu.”

“Seni rahatsız eden mi?”

Dae gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Evet—yani arkadaşım tavsiyemi istedi ve ona ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum.”

Sehun, Dae'nin yüzünü kavradı ve avucuyla yanaklarını okşadı. “Ee, arkadaşının hoşlandığı çocuğun adı ne?”

“Scott—Kim Scott.”

“Pekâlâ, arkadaşının adı ne?”

“Arkadaşımın mı?” Dae sordu ve Sehun başını salladı. “Oh, arkadaşımın… uhh—“ ensesini kaşıdı. “Aslında unuttum.”

Dae iyi bir yalancı değildi ve Sehun her şeyi görebiliyordu. Başını iki yana sallayarak oğlunun elini tuttu. “Anlıyorum, Dae. Bana yalan söylemek zorunda değilsin.” Dae gözlerini kırpıştırınca Sehun kıkırdadı. “14 yaşından beri Scott'tan hoşlanıyorsun. Bundan haberim var.”

“Appa, sen nasıl—“

“Ben senin babanımDae. Tabii ki oğlumun kimden hoşlandığını bileceğim.”

“Evet—ama—“ Dae'nin cümlesi aniden odaya dalan ağabeyi yüzünden yarıda kesildi. Jaehâlâ formasını giyiyordu.

Sehun dönerek büyük oğluna gülümsedi. “Selam dostum!” diyerek kollarını Jae'ye açtı.

Jae odayı adımlayarak kendini babasının kollarına bıraktı. “Bugün neredeyse öldürülüyordum appa.” Dedi.

Sehun hemen paniklemeye başladı. “Ne oldu? Yaralandın mı?” geri çekilerek oğlunu incelemeye başladı. Yarası var mı diye her yerine bakıyordu.

“Ben iyiyim appa. Rahatla, Kris amcaydı. O denedi—oğluna sokamadan önce penisimi keseceğini söyledi.” Jae anıyı hatırlayınca yüzünü buruşturdu ve başını iki yana salladı.

Sehun burnunu kırıştırdı. “Seks mi yaptınız?” kocaman gözlerle sordu.

Jae başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, yapmadık.”

“O zaman üzerinden neden seks kokusu alıyorum?”

Jae utangaçça ensesini kaşıdı. Kardeşinin kahkahasını bastırdığını görebiliyordu. “Sonuna kadar gitmedik—sadece oral seksti.” Diye itiraf etti.

Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekti ve burun kemerini sıktırdı. “Yüce tanrım, ergen oğlumla ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Baban gelmeden önce gidip yıkanmalısın. Hatta gelmiş bile.”

Jae'nin gözleri kocaman oldu ve Dae kahkahasını daha fazla tutamayarak gülme krizine girdi. “Beni kesinlikle öldürecek.” Dedi Jae.

“Tabii ki.” Sehun sahte sempatik ifadesiyle oğluna bakıyordu.

“Babamın evde olduğunu nasıl anladın?” Dae, appasına sordu.

Sehun oğluna baktı. “Bağımız sayesinde.”

Dae başını salladı ve ağzı ‘o’ şeklinde açıldı. “Seni kıskanıyorum appa.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Ne—Neden?”

“Sen ve babamın bağı olağandışı bir şey. Keşke bir gün ben de deneyimleyebilsem ama kurt eşi olmayan altro Omega olduğum için deneyimleyemeyeceğim.”

“Hey, öyle söyleme.” Jae kardeşine yaklaştı.

“Anlamıyorsun hyung. Senin eşin var o yüzden nasıl hissettiğimi anlamazsın.”

Jae iç çekti. “Dae, otuz yaşında bekâr değilsin, tamam mı?”

“Tamam.” Dae kıkırdadı. “Hoşlandığım ve muhtemelen çiftleşmek istediğim çocuk benim farkımda bile değil—yaşadığımı bilmiyor. Ona işaretler gönderiyorum ama beni fark etmiyor bile.”

Jae kardeşinin yanına oturdu ve yüzünü kavradı. “Hey, her şey düzelecek. O seni sevecek ve bundan eminim. O yüzden bir ezik gibi konuşmaktan vazgeç. Tamam mı?”

Dae ağabeyinin gözlerine bakarak konuştu. “Ben öyleyim hyung.”

“Nesin?”

“Eziğim. Senin gibi süper zekâm yok. Senin gibi kaderimde bir gerçek eşim yok. Benim—“

“Tamam, bu kadar yeter!” Sehun sertçe araya girdi. “Kim Daein!” yumuşak bir sesle seslendi. “Sen benim oğlumsun ve ezik falan da değilsin o yüzden bir daha kendine öyle şeyler söyleme.”

“Appa! Jae'ye baktığı zaman babamın yüzündeki gururlu ifadeyi görüyor musun? Ya da Jae eve notlarını getirdiğinde? Ya da Jae, Stephen'ı bize getirdiğinde? Jae gibi bir oğlu olduğu için gurur dolu ve mutlu bir ifadesi oluyor. Benim tam aksime—“

“Dae, gerçek eşinin olmaması ya da benim kadar zeki olmaman seni babamızın gözünde ezik veya kötü bir evlat yapmaz. Potansiyel bir eşin olacak ve babamız seninle de gurur duyacak. Seni ne kadar çok sevdiğini bilmiyorsun.”

“Evet! Kardeşin çok haklı.” Sehun oğlunun elini nazikçe sıktırdı.

“Öhöm.” Kapıdan gelen sesi duyunca hemen arkalarına döndüler. Kai takım elbisesiyle ellerini cebine sokmuş halde kapıda dikiliyordu. Kocasının yanına geldi ve dudaklarına sevgi dolu bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra oğullarına döndü.

“Dae!” diyerek küçük oğlunun önünde diz çöktü. “Sana söyleyeceklerimi dikkatle dinle ve söylediğim her kelimeye inan.” Dae'nin ellerini tuttu.

“Öncelikle, sana hayatta öğrendiğim on dersi söyleyeyim. Birincisi, mutlu insanlar en iyi şeylere sahip değillerdir ve elindekilerle en iyisini yaparlar. İkincisi, mutluluğunu dünya zevkine dayandırma. Aşk, sevgi senin içindedir. Üçüncüsü, her andan sonuna kadar faydalan. Elinden kayıp gittiğinde yeniden sahip olamazsın. Dördüncüsü, kendine inan. İmkânsızı başarmanın ilk yoludur. Beşincisi, yeteneklerinin farkına var ve onları en iyi şekilde kullan. Altıncısı, başarısız olma yoluna girmekten asla korkma. Orası hayatın değiştiği yöndür. Yedincisi, hata yapmaktan asla korkma. Hayatında pek çok hata yapacaksın, oğlum. Bazıları büyük bazıları küçük olacak. Bazıları seni çok üzecek ve üzerine kötü bir koku gibi sinecek. Bazıları soğuk ayaz gibi seni çarpacak ama şunu bilmelisin ki hataların ne kadar büyük ya da küçük olursa olsun her zaman onlara gülüp geçmelisin. Hataların küçükse gülüp geç, kendinle alay etme konusunda rahat olmalısın ve asla bunu çok ciddiye almamalısın. Hataların büyükse eğer, onlara da gülüp geç ve onlardan ders çıkar.”

Oğlunun elini sıktı ve Dae başını sallayınca Kai devam etti. “Sekizincisi, kaderinin değerini bil ve her zaman kısmetsiz olanlar için dünyayı geliştirmeye önderlik et. Elinden geleni sık sık ver ve şükran duy. Dünyaya bir gölge değil, ışık ol. Dokuzuncusu, ihtiyacı olan insanları korumak için yumruk atmaktan korkma. İdeal olmayabilir ama ara sıra sevdiklerimizi korumak için buna ihtiyaç duyuyoruz. Fakat asla saldırma. Ve sonuncusu, evlat, şunu hatırlamanı istiyorum; asla kalbinin isteklerinden vazgeçme. Ne olursa olsun, acı verse bile yoluna devam etmeni istiyorum. Hayatın adil olmadığını anlamanı istiyorum. Her zaman yanında olacağımı unutmamanı istiyorum. Bu dersleri aklında tutarsan hayatın mükemmellikten biraz uzak olacaktır.”

Ayağa kalktı ve oğlunun yanına oturarak ona sarıldı. “Benim ve appan için ne kadar özel olduğunu bilmeni istiyorum. Her dileğini yerine getiremiyor olabiliriz ve suçlu hissediyoruz çünkü sen bir oğulda istediğimiz her şeysin.” Kai geri çekilerek kocasına baktı ve Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı.

“Ve bazen elimizde olmadan seni yetiştirirken geri plana atabiliyoruz. Kimse seni benim gibi azarlayıp cezalandıramaz ama unutma ki kimse seni benim kadar çok sevemez. O yüzden benim için bir hayal kırıklığı değilsin ve asla da olmazsın. Seni her zaman sevip destekleyeceğiz. Kendini Jae ile karşılaştırma çünkü ikiniz de kendinize göre özel çocuklarsınız ve ikinizi de eşit derecede seviyoruz.”

Dae gülümsedi ve yüzündeki gözyaşlarını sildi. “Ben de seni seviyorum baba.”

“Bazen appanıza bu dünyada bana verdiği en güzel hediyenin bir kutuda gelmediğini söylüyorum. İki sevgi dolu oğlan şeklinde geldi—sen ve ağabeyin yani.” Diyerek Dae'nin alnını öptü. “Zamanı gelince aşkın seni bulacaktır. Hımm?” Dae başını salladı. “Sana söyleyeceklerim bu kadar.” Diyerek ayağa kalktı ve dikkatini büyük oğluna verdi. “Sen.” Parmağını Jae'ye doğrulttu. “Seninle sonra ilgileneceğim. Sana yüz kere yapmamanı söylediğim halde seviştiğin için.”

“Baba, sevişmedik bile—tam olarak seks değildi.” Kai oğluna ters bir bakış attı. “Sadece oral—“

“Hayır, detayları duymak istemiyorum. Bir aylığına cezalısın.” Jae'ye dedikten sonra kapıya yöneldi.

“Baba! Haydi ama!” Jae sızlandı. “Ben 18 yaşındayım, tanrı aşkına. Kore’de neredeyse reşit sayılırım ve çoğu ülkede de reşidim.”

“Sen bir kurtsun ve bana göre hala yavrusun. Evet, dediğin gibi burada hâlâ reşit değilsin. O yüzden penisine sahip çık ve uyarıldığında lanet elini kullan.” Kai arkasını döndü.

“Baba lütfen. Cezalı olmaktan nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun.”

“Yapmadan önce düşünecektin bunu.”

“Steph benim eşim, baba. En azından onunla böyle şeyleri yapmaya hakkım olmalı.”

“İki ay. İki aylığına cezalısın.” Son kez diyerek odadan çıktı.

“Baba lütfen. Haydiiiiii.” Jae karşı çıktı ancak Kai oğlunun itirazlarına kulağını tıkayarak gitmişti bile.

Sehun iç çekerek ayağa kalktı. “Gidip duş almalısın. Sonra yemeğe inin.” Oğlunun omzunu okşadı ve Dae'nin saçlarını okşadıktan sonra odadan çıktı.

Jae hüsranla inledi.

“Hey! Sorun değil. Babam şu anda biraz kızgın. Seni rahatsız etmesine izin verme. Ayrıca okulda Stephen'ı göreceksin zaten.” Dae ağabeyine sarılarak söyledi.

Jae hımladı. “Haklısın.”

Dae gülümsedi ve ağabeyine sıkıca sarıldıktan sonra geri çekildi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Jongin, okuldan aradılar. Yarın veli toplantısı olacakmış. Öğlen beraber gideriz. İşten eve geliriz, Jae ya da Luhan hyung gitmeden önce bize büyü yaparlar.” Kai konuştu.

Hepsi yemek odasındaydılar; Junmyeon, Hyoyeon, Kai, Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Jae, Jayden, Dae ve Ria.

“Harika! Yeni bir veli toplantısı başka bir büyü yapmak demek.” Jae kuru bir şekilde söyledi. Jayden ona bakış atınca genç Alfa omuz silkti. “Ne var? Aileme, ağabeylerim değil de ebeveynlerim gibi görünmeleri için yaşlanma büyüsü yapmam gerektiği yalan mı?” diye ekledi ve büyükbabası ona fıstık fırlatınca direkt alnına çarptı.

“Ay! Büyükbaba, neden senin ve büyükannemin gerçek ailem yerine ebeveynlerim gibi göründüğünüzü anlamıyorum. Ayrıca neden normal insanlar gibi yaşlanmıyoruz?”

“Çünkü biz normal değiliz, velet. Biz kurt adamlarız. Ayrıca sen bir cadısın. Kötü bir cadı.” Junmyeon torununa açıklama yaptı ve alnına bir tane daha fıstık attı. Diğer çocuklar kıkırdadılar.

“Tanrım! Büyükbabam ve Jae oppa, Tom&Jerry gibiler.” Ria başını iki yana sallayarak söyledi ve spagettisini yedi.

“Ne? Tom üzerinde Jerry mi?” Jayden gülmeye başlayınca Omega babası kafasına bir tane patlattı.

“Yemek yerken gülme, Jay.” Luhan oğlunu azarladı. Genç Alfa başını eğerek özür diledi ve yemeğine devam etti.

“Sahip olduğun şey için minnettar olmalısın, oğlum.” Kai büyük oğluna söyledi.

“Şikâyet etmiyorum. Sadece, bilmiyorum ya, birkaç yıl sonra insan arkadaşlarımla arkadaş olamayacağım. Yavaş bir şekilde yaşlandığım için ben belli bir yaşa erişene kadar insan arkadaşlarım çoktan yaşlanmış olacaklar. Büyükbabam ve büyükanneme bakın; kırklarında gibi görünüyorlar ama aslında yetmişlerindeler. Sen ve appam, Jongin ve Luhan amcalarım yirmili yaşlarınızın sonlarında gibi görünürken aslında otuzların sonlarındasınız.” Derince iç çekerek babasına baktı.

“Bu bir nimet, Jae.” Dedi Kai.

“Emin misin?” Jae sordu ve Kai başını salladı. “Bazen sadece insanlar gibi olmak istiyorum. En azından gerçek kimliğimi saklamak zorunda kalmam.”

“Bu yüzden uzun süre insanlarla arkadaş olamazsın.” Diye araya girdi Jongin.

“Ama bunu istiyorum Jongin amca. En yakın arkadaşım bir insan ve onunla uzun süre arkadaş kalmak istiyorum.”

“O zaman, zamanı gelince onunla yaşıt görünmek için kendine bir yaşlandırma büyüsü yap.” Luhan önerdi.

Jae sırıttı, amcasının tavsiyesini sevmişti belli ki. “Sen en iyisisin, Lu amca. Bunu yapacağım—“

“Ben koşuya çıkacağım.” Uzun süredir sessiz olan Dae konuştu ve ağzını silerek ayağa kalktı.

“Bu saatte mi?” Kai sordu.

“Evet, ağaçların arasında dönüşüp koşmak güvenli olur.” Dedi. Doğruydu.

Kai başını salladı. “Seninle geleyim mi?”

“Hayır, baba. Kendim gidebilirim.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Emin misin?”

“Eminim, baba! Sonuçta ben bir kurdum. Başa çıkabilirim.” Dae babasının yanına gitti ve ona arkadan sarılarak yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Pekâlâ, büyük çocuk. Dikkatli ol.” Dedi Kai.

Dae başını sallayarak geri çekildi ve Omega babasına dönerek onu da yanağından öptü. Sonra büyükanne ve büyükbabasının yanına giderek ikisinin yanağına öpücük kondurdu ve kapıya yöneldi.

“Dae!” Jae seslenince genç olan durdu ve ağabeyine döndü. “Dikkatli ol ve bir şey hissedersen benimle iletişime geç.” Dedi Jae.

Dae ağabeyine şaşkınca baktı ama başını sallayarak dışarı çıktı.

Güvenli yere ulaşınca kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve bembeyaz kurduna dönüştü. Kıyafetlerini ağzıyla alarak ağaçların arasına daldı.

Birkaç kilometre koştuktan sonra aniden onu hissetti. Evden kilometrelerce uzaktayken kızışmasının geldiğini fark edince içinden küfretti. Yavaşça insanlığını kaybettiğini hissediyordu ve başını kaldırarak göğe baktı. **_‘Yüce tanrım, bugün dolunay var.’ _**Kurt halindeydi ki bu hiç iyi bir şey değildi. Son kızışmasını hatırlıyordu, insan halindeydi ama dolunay olduğu için dönüşüp eşini aramaya çalışmıştı ancak Jae dolunaydan etkilenmemesi için bir büyü yapmıştı. Fakat şu anda evden çok uzaktaydı ve yanında Jae yoktu. Eve bu durumda geri dönemezdi, kontrolünü kaybetmeden önce eve varamazdı. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu ve bu durumda hiçbir insana zarar vermemeyi umuyordu. Kardeşine mesaj gönderecekken insanlığının kaydığını hissetti.


	47. 47.Bölüm

Scott kafede son siparişini alırken bir şeyin kendisini çağırdığını hissetti. Bir an durarak elindeki kahveye boş boş baktı ve sonra omzunda hissettiği elle az daha kahvesini dökecekti. Arkasına döndü telaşla.

“Scott, iyi misin?” kız kardeşi sordu.

Ancak tek duyabildiği onu çağıran görünmez bir güçtü. Başını iki yana salladı. “Evet—evet, iyiyim. Umm, noona yerime bakabilir misin? Yorulduğumu hissediyorum ve eve gitmek istiyorum.” Dedi.

Sarah kardeşine nazikçe gülümsedi ve omzunu sıktı. “Tabii ki, küçük kardeşim. Gidip dinlen. Eminim babam yalnızdır. Ben gelene kadar ona yoldaşlık edersin.”

“Teşekkürler noona.” Diyerek kahveyi bıraktı ve önlüğünü çıkardıktan sonra arka kapıdan çıktı.

Gece ayazdı ancak Scott hiç hissetmiyordu. Sıcaklamıştı ve evin yoluna gideceğine bedeni ve aklı onu tam tersi bir yere sürüklüyordu.

Taksiye atlamadan koşmaya başladı. Bir süre koştuktan sonra durakladı ve o anda ormanın içinde olduğunu fark etti. Neden buraya geldiğini merak ediyordu.

Çok geçmeden bakışları buz mavisi gözleriyle süslenmiş güzel, beyaz kurdu buldu. Scott gerçek hayatta kurtları görmüştü ancak hiç bu kadar büyüğünü görmemişti. Neredeyse normal bir kurdun iki katıydı.

Kurt buz mavisi gözleriyle onu izliyordu ve sonra atılarak ona doğru koşmaya başladı. Scott korkuyla geriye doğru sendeledi, ölecekti, kurt onu öldürecekti. Bunu biliyordu. Kahretsin, babasına veda edememişti ve Dae'ye hislerini itiraf edememişti bile. “Oh tanrım!” kurt yaklaşırken mırıldandı.

Scott kaçmayı düşündü ancak aptalca bir fikir olduğunu fark etti. Atlet olmasına rağmen bu yaratığa karşı hiçbir gücü yoktu. Muhtemelen yaratığı kızdırırdı. O yüzden gözlerini büyüleyici buz mavisi gözlerden ayırmadan öylece dikiliyordu.

Kurt önünde durakladı.

Vay canına! Kocamandı. Yakından daha büyüktü. Dikkatle bakınca ne kadar büyük ve güzel olduğunu fark etti.

Parmaklarını beyaz kürkte gezdirme ihtiyacı hissetti. Nasılsa onu öldürecekti o yüzden şansını değerlendirecekti. Aptallıktan mı yoksa cesaretten mi bilmiyordu, birkaç adım yaklaştı.

Kurt keskin dişlerini ona göstererek hırladı ancak Scott durmayarak beyaz kurda yaklaşmaya devam etti. “Sana zarar vermeyeceğim. Bölgene girdiysem özür dilerim. Buraya nasıl geldiğimi bilmiyorum. Ama sana dokunabilir miyim, lütfen?” diye sordu.

Kurt bir süre ona baktı ve dilini çıkararak dişlerinde gezdirdi, sonra dokunması için başını Scott'a doğru eğdi.

Scott elini kurdun tüylerine soktu, elini gıdıklıyordu ve ıslak bir dili avucunda hissedince insan olan irkildi.

Parmaklarını kurdun yumuşak beyaz tüylerinde gezdirdi, hayal ettiği gibi hissettiriyordu. “Muhteşem! Yumuşacık ve çok güzelsin.” Dediğinde kurt boğazdan gelen bir hırıltı koyuverdi.

Başını kaldırarak kurdun buz mavisi irislerine baktı. Kurt uzun süre boyunca gözlerini kırpmadan onu dikkatle izledi. Aniden her şey değişti; kurt hırladı ve bedeni sallandı.

Scott birkaç adım geriledi fakat kurt atılarak tek hareketiyle Scott'u yere, pençelerinin altına yapıştırdı.

Korku ve neyin geleceğinin bilinmezliği tenini karıncalandırıyordu. Şimdi gerçekten ölecekti. Kim Daein’e gerçek hislerini açıklayamadan ölecekti. Scott bir süredir çocuğa platonik olarak âşıktı ama bazı nedenlerden dolayı genç olana açılmaya korkuyordu. Birincisi, statü farkları. Dae varlıklı bir aileden geliyordu, ailesi Kore’nin en zenginlerinden biriydi. İkincisi, Dae'nin sevgili olarak kendisi gibi birisini isteyeceğinden şüpheliydi. Çünkü Dae çok güzeldi—gerçekten çok güzeldi. Hem kızlar hem de erkekler onun için ölüyordu. En iyi arabalara biniyor, en iyi markaları giyiyor, en pahalı telefonları kullanıyordu. Dae hakkındaki her şey şık ve mirasyedi olduğunu bağırıyordu. Üçüncüsü, Dae'nin ağabeyi Jae kardeşine karşı aşırı korumacıydı. Büyük olan Kim insanların uzun süre kardeşine bakmasını ve çıkma teklifi etmesini hiç hoş karşılamıyordu.

Scott çocuğun ulaşılmaz olduğunu biliyordu. Dae'ye ilk âşık olduğunda genç Kim çalıştığı kafeye geldiğindeydi. Scott o gün düzgünce hareket edememişti ve ablası uzun süre onunla alay etmişti. Dae cüzdanını bıraktığında Scott az daha onu arayacaktı ancak kalbinin kırılma korkusu onu durdurmuştu. Fakat bunlar artık önemli değildi çünkü bugün ölecekti ve en büyük pişmanlığı fırsatı varken Dae'ye ulaşmamaktı.

Kurt başını eğerek boynunu kokladığında Scott düşüncelerinden ayrıldı. Korkusu birden yok olmuştu. Kurdun diliyle boynunu yalamasını izliyordu. Sonra dişlerinin hiçbir uyarı olmadan tenine saplandıklarını hissetti.

Dişler daha derine saplanırken acıyla çığlık attı.

Her şey durmuştu; kurt biraz gerileyerek taze ısırığını yalıyor ve ara sıra üflüyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra kurt tamamen geri çekildi ve başını hafifçe eğdi. **_‘Özür dilerim.’_**

Scott duymuştu. Kalbi göğüs kafesinden fırlayacak gibiydi. Ney? Aklı ona oyunlar mı oynuyordu? Dae'nin sesini duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Diğerine o kadar çok âşık olmalıydı ki aniden sesini duymaya başlamıştı.

**_‘Scott, özür dilerim.’_** Yeniden duydu.

“Bu ne lan?” seslice söyleyerek sesin kaynağını aramak için etrafına bakındı. Tek görebildiği önündeki beyaz kurttan başkası değildi.

Bir süre dikkatle kurdu inceledi, hala başı eğikti. “Bak bana.” Kurda söyledi ve şaşırtıcı bir şekilde itaat etti kurt. “Az önce benimle mi konuştun?” diye sordu ve kurt başını salladı. Siktir! Scott kesinlikle aklını kaçırıyordu. “Sen—sesin Dae, Kim Daein gibi çıkıyor!”

**_‘Çünkü ben Dae'yim!’_** kurt telepatik olarak cevapladı.

Lanet olsun, bu nasıl mümkün olabilirdi? Kurdun konuştuğunu nasıl duyabilirdi?

**_‘İnanması zor biliyorum ama ben Dae'yim.’_** Kurt yeniden söyledi ve Scott hızla doğrularak kurda şokla baktı.

“Bu nasıl mümkün olabilir? Sen kurtsun ve konuşabiliyorsun? Dae mi? Ahh.” Scott omurgasının acı verici bir şekilde çatladığını hissedince aniden çığlık attı. Yeniden çatlayınca elleri ve dizleri üzerine düştü. Sonra gözleri yanmaya başladı. Yeni bir renkle parlıyorlardı; kendisini bedeninde hissedebiliyordu ve aniden tüm duyuları keskinleşmişti. Ormanın içindeki en ufak sesi bile duyabiliyordu. Kurdun kalbinin gürültülü atışlarını ve ondan yayılan baştan çıkarıcı kokuyu fark etmişti Scott.

Sonra dişlerinin uzadığını ve kemiklerinin çatlamaya devam ettiğini hissetti. Gözleri pençelere dönüşen ellerini buldu. Korkuyla doğrularak kurda baktı. “Bana neler oluyor—ahhhhh.” Başka bir kemiği çatlarken yeniden çığlık attı. Acıyordu—kahretsin, çok acı veriyordu. “Bana ne yaptın?” yeniden sordu.

Kurt ona yaklaştı ve eğildi. Scott o sırada kürkünün kaybolup insan formuna dönüştüğünü gördü.

Bir başka kemiği çatlayınca kendini dengelemek için avuçlarını yere yasladı. Kurdun insana dönüşmesini tamamen izleyememişti. Bir bakmıştı ki Dae çıplak bir halde önünde duruyordu. Neye dönüştüğünü anlıyor olsaydı kaçabilirdi.

“Nefes al Scott. Bunu başarabilirsin. Canın yanacak ama dayan biraz—yapabilirsin, tamam mı?” Dae konuştu.

Scott olanlara inanamıyordu. Onu ısıran kurt Dae miydi? Nasıl mümkün olabilirdi? İnsanların kurda dönüştükleri hikâyeleri okumuştu ama bu mitin gerçek olduğunu hiç düşünmemişti. “Ben kurda mı dönüşüyorum?” Scott sordu.

Dae başını salladı. “Özür dilerim, bana ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Kendimi kontrol edemedim ve şimdi seni bizden birine dönüştürdüm—“ eline bakarak söyledi.

Bizden biri mi? Kaç tane vardı? Dae'nin tüm ailesi kurt adam mıydı? “Aman tanrım—ahhh—acıyor.” Scott omuriliği tamamen kırılırken çığlık attı. Bir kemiği başka bir şeye dönüşüyor gibiydi.

“Kıyafetlerini çıkarmalısın.” Dae, Scott'un tişörtünü çıkarmasına yardım etti. “Pantolonunu da yoksa parçalayacaksın. Geri dönüştüğünde şehre çıplak dönmek zorunda kalırsın.”

Scott karşı çıkmadı ve doğrularak hızla pantolonunu çıkardı. Baksırı duruyordu.

Dae ona bakarak gözleriyle iç çamaşırını işaret etti. Scott onu da çıkardı. Sevdiği çocuğun önünde utanmaya zamanı yoktu. Ayrıca o da çıplaktı. Tanrı aşkına, ellerini o yumuşak süt teninde gezdirmek istiyordu.

Bu sefer bedenindeki her bir kemiğin çatladığını hissetti ve Dae birkaç adım geriledi. “Odaklan Scott. Gerçekleşiyor. Şimdi değişeceksin.” Dedi. “Rahatla ve kalp atışlarını kontrol et.”

Scott'un duyuları inanılmaz derecede keskinleşmişti, kendisini yeniden hazırladı ve bir anlığına hatırlayabildiği tek şey buydu.

Kemiklerin kırılma sesi ve teninin kürke bürünme görüntüsü Dae'yi kendine hayran bırakmıştı. Alfasının insandan hayvana dönüşmesini izlerken nefesini tuttu ve değişimin tamamlanmasını bekledi. Parlak kırmızı gözleri olan büyük, altın renkli kurt önünde dikiliyordu. “Tanrım, nefes kesicisin.” Dae fısıldayarak dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve elini alfasına uzattı.

Scott ona yaklaştı, güçlü kasları kürkünün altında geriliyordu ve hareketleri gece kadar sessizdi. Scott kocamandı, Dae'nin kurdundan çok büyüktü. Neredeyse ağabeyi Jae kadar büyüktü. Yine de Dae'nin gördüğü en muhteşem şeydi. Kurtların olduğu bir ailede büyümüştü ama Scott'un kurdunun rengi eşsizdi.

Omega parmaklarını ay ışığında parlayan Scott'un yumuşak, altın kürkünde gezdirdi. Az önce Scott'un yaptığı gibi. Scott ona doğru eğilince Dae gülümsedi.

Scott yaklaştı ve burnunu Dae'nin boğazına sürttü, sonra uzun bir çizgi halinde onu yaladı. Kurt, omeganın tenini yalamaya devam ediyordu; köprücük kemiklerinden göğsüne indi ve göğüs uçlarını okşadıktan sonra daha da aşağıya indi.

Scott dilini Dae'nin göbek deliğine sokunca Omega kıkırdamaya başladı ve sırtını bir ağaca yaslayana kadar geriledi.

Kurt başını Dae'nin bacakları arasına soktu ve omeganın sert penisini yaladı.

Kurt hareketi tekrarlayınca Dae inledi ve başını ağaca yasladı. Deliğinden sıvısı akmaya başlamıştı ve kurt alçak sesle hırlayarak Dae'nin bacağını dürttü. Baştan çıkarıcı kokuya ulaşabilmek için onları ayırmaya çalışıyordu. “Tamam Alfa.” Scott toplarına dokununca Dae nefesini tuttu.

Omega alfayı nazikçe ittirdi ve dizleri üzerine dönerek kalçasını havaya kaldırdı. Kendini alfaya sunuyordu. Bunun olduğuna inanamıyordu. Kızışmalarını birkaç kez acı verici şekilde tek başına geçirdikten sonra artık onu mühürleyecek ve ona yardım edecek bir Alfası vardı.

Bir an hiçbir şey olmadığı için omzunun üzerinden baktığında alfanın kendisini ilgiyle izlediğini fark etti.

Dae inledi ve arkasına uzanarak iki parmağını girişine soktu, derinine itti. Scott seslice hırladı ve Dae parmaklarını sokup çıkarmaya devam etti; alfasının penisini almak için kendisini genişletiyordu.

Üçüncü parmağını ekleyince kendini geriye itti ve sıvısı büyük miktarda deliğinden aktı. Baldırlarından kayıyordu. Kurdun ağzından yumuşak bir sızlanma çıktı ve Dae parmaklarını içinden çıkardı. Sıvısı ay ışığı altında parlıyordu.

Dae sıvısıyla kaplı elini uzatınca Scott yaklaştı. Kurt omeganın parmaklarını yaladı, dilini aralarına soktu ve elini temizledi. Scott tamamen tatmin olduğunda omeganın kalçasına yanaştı.

Dae baldırlarını yalayan sıcak nefesi hissedebiliyordu ve ardından keskin bir dişleme geldi. Nefesi kesilmişti. Scott, omeganın baldırlarındaki sıvıyı yalamaya başladı ve burnunu Dae'nin kalçasına gömdü, onu seslice inletmişti.

Omega Scott'un sıcak dilini deliğinde hissedince daha sesli inledi. Bedeninin her yeri yanıyor gibi hissediyordu ve alfaya cesaret verircesine kendini itiyordu. “Oh tanrım—Scott.” Dae nefesini içine çekti ve Scott'un dilini daha derine soktuğunu hissedince belini kırdı. “Bana daha fazlasını ver, lütfen. Ama önce dönüşmen gerekiyor. İçgüdülerini takip et, sana ne yapacağını söyleyecekler.” Dae yarı inler şekilde konuşurken alfanın dili prostatına dokundu.

Scott arkasında kıpırdandı ve ağzını tamamen yalarken ıslak sesler çıkardı.

Dae omzunun üzerinde Scott'un sıvısıyla kaplı burnunu yalamasını ve insan formuna dönüşmesini izledi. “Devam et. Harika gidiyorsun.” Scott tamamen dönüşmüştü.

Başını kaldırdı ve omegaya baktı. “Siktir, Dae. Çok seksi görünüyorsun. Seni yalamaya başladığımdan beri bunu söylemek istiyordum.”

Dae kıkırdadı. “Benimle telepatik olarak konuşabilirsin.” Dedi. “Ama şimdi gel ve beni düğümle. Seni içimde hissetmek için deliriyorum.”

Scott inleyerek yaklaştı ve dizleri üzerine çökerek Dae'nin sağ baldırını yalayıp sola yöneldi. Omeganın kalçasını sıkıştırıyordu ve yanaklarını ayırarak açgözlü bir şekilde deliğini emmeye başladı.

Scott dilini derine iterken Dae inleyerek belini güzelce kırdı. “Lütfen.” Dae sızlandı. Scott onu yemeye devam ediyordu. “Lütfen Scott.” Yalvarıyordu. “Düğümlemene ihtiyacım var. Lütfen Alfa!”

Scott hırlayarak doğruldu. “Tamam.” Penisini birkaç kez çektikten sonra kendini konumlandırdı. Penisi Dae'nin sıkı kaslarını geçerken alçak sesle hırladı ve aniden ıslak sıcaklığa tamamen gömüldü.

Dae bayılmıştı, bu hisse bayılmıştı. Harika hissettiriyordu çünkü kızışmalarında kullandığı dildodan çok daha iyiydi. Alfasının kalın penisinin içinde zonklamasını sevmişti. Scott'un penisi mükemmel bir şekilde prostatına baskı uygularken inledi. “Hareket edebilirsin.”

Scott hımladı ve tamamen geri çekilerek içine yeniden gömüldü, Dae'yi becermeye başladı. “Tanrım Jae. Çok iyi hissettiriyorsun. Çok iyi. Penisimin etrafında çok sıkısın.” Scott inleyerek vuruşlarına devam ediyordu.

“Oh evet—evet—evet, daha hızlı Alfa. Bana daha çok ver.” Scott veriyordu. Dae'nin ıslak deliğinde hayvansı bir hızla hareket ediyordu. “Evet, tam orası. Siktir. İşte böyle—kahretsin. Tam orası, durma sakın.” Scott prostatına işkence ederken Dae mırıldanıyordu.

“Tam orası ha?” Scott boğuk sesle sordu. “Şu anda sana sahip olduğuma inanamıyorum. Ne kadar çok dilemiştim… Ne kadar çok istemiştim seni.” Scott, Dae'yi kendine çekti ve tatlı noktasına işkencesine devam etti. “Seni çok, çok istemiştim.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Dae soluk soluğaydı.

“Evet.”

“Vay be. Birbirimizi istediğimize inanamıyorum. Ben de uzun zamandır seni istiyordum.” Dae soludu.

“Vay—bu muhteşem. Beni öldüreceğini sanmıştım ve sana olan hislerimi söyleyemediğim için pişmanlık duyuyordum.” Scott kalçasını daha hızlı hareket ettirmeye başladı ve Dae alfanın düğümünün şiştiğini hissediyordu. “Kahretsin, bu neydi? Penisime neler oluyor? Daha da büyüyor.” Scott inanamazlıkla sordu.

“Rahatla, o senin düğümün. Artık bağımızı tamamlamak zorundasın.”

“Bağımız? O nedir ve nasıl olacak?”

“Artık eşimsin.”

“Eş mi? Koca gibi mi?” hareketleri yavaşlamıştı.

“Evet, içgüdülerin sana rehberlik edecektir. Isır beni ve bağımızı tamamla.”

Scott, Dae'nin sırtına yaslandı ve omeganın koku bezesini yaladı. Dae boynunu alfaya sundu. “Dae.” Scott boğazına doğru soludu. “Seni ısırmamı mı istiyorsun?”

“Evet.” Dae, alfanın penisi prostatına yeniden dokununca çığlık attı. “Eşim, alfam, al beni. Her şeyimi al ve beni senin olarak mühürle.”

“Evet, tabii ki. Benim olmanı çok isterim, Kim Daein.”

“Yap o zaman.”

“Siktir, evet.” Scott hırladı ve Dae'nin kalçasını tutarak dişlerini omeganın tenine sapladı. “Omegam.” Dedi ve kanı dilinde patladı.

Dae inleyerek menilerini altındaki çimenlere bıraktı.

Alfanın dişleri bir süre yerinde kalırken düğümü tamamen şişip bedenlerini kenetleyene kadar eşinin içindeki vuruşlarına devam etti.

Dae'nin kaslarının şimdi kocaman olan penisini sıktırırken inleyerek ısırığını yaladı.

Alfanın penisi zonkladı ve tohumlarını eşinin içine saldı. Onu tamamen doldurduğunu hissediyordu. Scott duraklayarak başını Dae'nin sırtına yasladı ve ikisi de soluklandılar. “Bu muhteşem bir şeydi.” Dedi.

“Hımm.” Dae hımladı.

“Ee, şimdi evlendik mi?” diye sordu.

Dae kıkırdadı. “Evlenmedik ama çiftleştik. Bir seremoni olacak—tanrım, babam beni öldürecek.”

“Neden seni öldürecek?”

“Çiftleştim. 19 yaşına kadar yapmamam gerekiyordu ve ben daha 16 yaşındayım.”

“Endişelenme, sana bir şey olmasına izin vermeyeceğim. Ama önce yeni benliğimi anlamam konusunda bana yardım etmelisin.”

“Sana bilmen gereken her şeyi anlatacağım.” Bir süre durakladı. Onu söylemesi ve söylememesi gerektiğini düşündü ve söylemeye karar verdi. “Seni seviyorum Scott.” Tanrım, bu kelimeleri söylemek için ölüyordu.

“Ben de seni seviyorum, Kim Daein.”


	48. FİNAL

Scott'un düğümü hala onları kenetlediği için Dae bu fırsatı Scott'a kurt olma konusunda önemli şeyleri anlatmak için kullandı.

Düğümü söndüğünde Scott içinden çıktı. Kıyafetlerini giyip öpüştükten sonra ormandan yürümeye başladılar. “Aileme ne olacak?” Scott aniden sordu. “Onlara söylemeli miyim?”

“Hayır,” Dae hızlıca cevapladı. “İnsanların kurtları bilmemesi gerekiyor.”

“Neden?” Scott duraklayarak sevgilisine döndü.

“Tam olarak nedenini bilmiyorum, tek bildiğim babamın kendimizi açığa çıkarmamız için bizi uyardığı.” Omuz silkti.

Scott iç çekerek başını salladı. “Yani kurt olduğumu saklamalıyım?”

“Evet, en azından ben ailemle konuşana kadar. Onlar ne yapacağına karar verirler.”

Yola kadar yürümeye devam ettiler. “Arabanla mı geldin?” Scott sordu.

“Hayır, koştum.” Dae söyledi.

“Koştun mu?”

“Evet.”

“Bildiğimiz koşu mu? Koştun yani?”

“Umm, Flash filmini izledin mi?”

“Evet.”

“Kurt adam olmanın başka bir avantajı. Arabaya ihtiyacın olmadan istediğin kadar hızlı koşabilirsin.”

“Ne?” Dae başını salladı. “VAY BE!” Scott bu bilgiye bayılmıştı.

“Ama duvarların içinden geçebilme yeteneğimiz yok. O yüzden duvara karşı koşma yoksa kendine zarar verirsin.”

“Anlaşıldı.”

“Sanırım veda etme zamanı geldi.”

“Senden ayrılmak istemiyorum.” Dedi Scott.

“Ben de. Ama zorundayız. Yarın okulda görüşürüz.”

“Tamam karıcığım.” Scott eğlendi.

“Hey, bana öyle seslenme.”

“Affedersin kocacığım.” Diye düzeltti ve Dae gülümsedi.

Yeniden öpüşüp birkaç ‘seni seviyorum’ diye birbirlerine fısıldadılar ve evlerine yol aldılar.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Dae girdiğinde ev sessizdi. Etrafına baktığında kimseyi göremeyince iç çekerek merdivenlere yöneldi. Odasına girecekken adının seslenildiğini duydu. Dae'nin kalbi az daha yerinden çıkacaktı.

Hızla arkasını dönünce ağabeyinin kendi odasının önünde dikildiğini gördü. “Hyung!” iç çekti. “Ödümü kopardın.”

“Affedersin, uzun süre dönmeyince seni bekliyordum. İyi olduğuna emin olmadan uyuyamadım.” Durakladı ve bir süre küçük kardeşine baktı. Gözleri Dae'nin karnında ve yüzünde geziniyordu. “Sen—çiftleştin mi?” Jae kardeşine yaklaşarak sordu.

Dae hızla ağabeyini odasına çekti ve kapıyı kapattı. “Shh. Sesli söyleme. Evet, çiftleştim.”

“Aman tanrım—Dae, nasıl?”

“Uzun hikâye. Umm, koşuya çıktığımda aniden kızışmam başladı. Neredeyse kontrolümü kaybedecektim ve aniden Scott ormanın içinde, karşımda dikiliyordu. Oraya nasıl geldiğini anlamadım ama ona sorduğumda bir şeyin kendisini çağırdığı için geldiğini söyledi. Sonra onu ısırdım ve dönüştü. Çiftleştik, hepsi bu kadar.” Dae omuz silkti.

Jae uzun bir süre sessiz kalarak kardeşini izledi. “Dae!” sakince konuştu. “Hareketinin sonuçlarının farkında mısın?”

“Ne olmuş?” Dae kaşlarını çattı.

“Çiftleştin Dae. 16 yaşındasın daha. Bunu nasıl yapabilirsin? Nasıl bu kadar aptal olursun?”

“Aptal mı? Kızışmaya girmiştim, hyung. Bedenimi kontrol edemezdim.”

“Bağımızdan bana seslenmeliydin. Gelip seni alırdım—“

“Sonra ne olurdu? Bana büyü mü yapardın? Sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi uyanır mıydım? Sen bir alfasın hyung. Kızıştıkları zaman omegaların nasıl hissettiğini anlamıyorsun.”

“Nasıl hissettiğini çok iyi anlıyorum, Kim Daein! Yaptığın yanlıştı ve şimdi bu genç yaşında baba olacaksın.” Jae yumruklarını sıkıyordu.

“Baba mı? Sen neden bahsediyorsun?” Dae şaşırmıştı.

“Hamilesin Dae. İçindeki yavruyu hissedebiliyorum.”

“Ne?! Nasıl hamile olabilirim? Hayır, hayır yanılıyor olmalısın.” Dae kabullenemeyerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Eminim. Bu yüzden—“ Jae gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Sana çok kızgınım. Sadece çiftleşmeyip çocuk da yaptığını duyunca babamın tepkisini düşünmek bile istemiyorum.”

“Aman tanrım! Ben ne yapacağım?”

“Hiçbir şey. Hiçbir şey yapamazsın.”

“Hayır, a-aldıracağım.” Dae kekeledi.

“Kulağa ne kadar delice geldiğinin farkında mısın? Bu delilik, Dae. Ne yaptığını bilmiyorsun.”

“Anlamıyorsun. Baba olmaya hazır değilim. Babamın yüzündeki ifadeyi görmek istemiyorum. Lütfen, bana yardım et hyung. Onu çıkarmak için büyü yapabilirsin.” Ağabeyinin elini tuttu.

“Kes şunu Dae. Masum bir çocuğu ÖLDÜRMEYECEĞİM.”

“Hayır, hyung. Lütfen bana yardım etmek zorundasın. Babamı hayal kırıklığına uğratmaya hazır değim. Ben—“

“Dae, birincisi, sen hayal kırıklığı değilsin. İkincisi, yapamam. Var olan bir canlıyı söküp alamam.” Jae titrek sesiyle cevapladı.

“Bu bebeği istemiyorum—“

“Ne bebeği?” Kai'in sesi duyuldu.

İkili aynı anda kapıya döndüler ve babaları yüzlerinde farklı ifadeyle onlara bakıyordu.

Sehun odaya girerken Kai yerinde kaldı. Omega şaşkın ifadesiyle küçük oğlunun önünde durdu. “Neden bahsediyorsun, Dae? Ne bebeği?” Sehun sordu. Dae sessiz kalarak tişörtünü çekiştirdi. “SANA BİR SORU SORDUM!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Be-Ben hamileyim.” Dae gözlerini Kai'ye doğru çevirerek cevapladı ve hemen başını eğdi.

“Ne? Nasıl? Sen—sen çiftleştin mi?” Sehun’un gözleri oğlunun boynundaki ize takıldı. “Aman tanrım.” Eliyle ağzını kapattı.

Dae babasına bakmaya cesaret etmişti. Diğeri şaşırtıcı bir şekilde sessizdi ve küçük oğluna dikkatle bakıyordu.

“Özür dilerim appa. Bilmiyordum. Kızışmaya girdim ve Scott beni buldu. Kendimi kontrol edemedim, onu dönüştürdüm ve çiftleştik. Ama endişelenme appa, hamileliği sonlandıracağım. İstemiyorum—“

“Aklını mı kaçırdın sen? Böyle bir şeyi nasıl söylersin?” Sehun’un gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordu ve elinin tersiyle yüzünü sildi. “Böyle şeyler söylememelisin. Her hamilelik bir kutsamadır, Dae.”

Dae başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır appa! Bu kutsama değil. Bu korkunç bir şey. Bebeği doğuramam. 16 yaşındayım ve hala lisedeyim. Okulda kocaman göbeğimle nasıl yürüyeceğim appa? İnsanlar hakkımda ne düşünecek? Bu bebek için okulumdan vazgeçmeye hazır değilim. Zamanı gelince yeniden çocuk yapabilirim. Özür dilerim appa, onu aldıracağım.”

“Aldırmak masum bir bebeği öldürmek demektir.” Sehun oğlunun sözlerinden dolayı hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı.

“Bebek değil appa, henüz döllenmemiş bir yumurta ve acı hissetmeyecek, bana bağlanmayacak—“

Dae'nin sözleri yanağına inen tokatla kesildi. Yanağını tutarak başını kaldırdığında babasının daha önce hiç görmediği hayal kırıklığı dolu gözleriyle kendisine baktığını gördü. “Baba!” babasına bakarak söyledi. Babası daha önce ona bir fiske bile vurmamıştı. Bugün ona tokat atmıştı!

“Kai!” Sehun araya girdi ama Kai kocasına bakmadı bile.

“Baba!” Jae fısıltıyla söyledi.

“İşte bu yüzden bebeği istemiyorum—bu…” babasının gözlerini işaret etti. “…hayal kırıklığıyla dolu bakışlarından dolayı.”

“Hamile olduğun için hayal kırıklığına UĞRAMADIM, Dae. Senin bir parçan olan masum canı öldürmek istediğin için hayal kırıklığına uğradım. Böyle iğrenç bir şeyi nasıl düşünebilirsin? Seni seviyorum, Dae, gerçekten seviyorum ama konuşmandan hiç hoşlanmadım. Okul konusunda endişeli misin? Ünün konusunda? Kendini başka bir adama vermeden önce düşünecektin bunu.”

“Kızışmadaydım, baba.”

“Harika! O zaman yaptığının sonuçlarıyla yüzleşmelisin. Bana martaval okuma, oğlum!” Kai dedikten sonra odadan çıkmak için döndü.

Dae hızla babasının bileğine yapıştı. “Baba, lütfen. Özür dilerim.” Dedi.

Kai ona baktıktan sonra elini çekti ve kapıya yöneldi.

“Kai—“ elini kaldırarak Sehun’un diyeceklerini kesti.

“Şimdi olmaz, Sehun.” Dedi ve oğluna bakmadan odadan çıktı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kai odalarına girince parmaklarını saçlarına soktu. Yatağa çökerek derin bir nefes aldı. Başı zonkluyordu. Olanlara inanamıyordu. Neden onun başına geliyordu? Nerede yanlış yapmıştı? Ne zaman yanlış yapmıştı? Bir baba olarak nasıl ve ne zaman hata yapmıştı? İç çekerek parmaklarını saçlarının arasına soktu. Oğlunu iyi yetiştirdiğini düşünüyordu ancak görünüşe göre yanılıyordu. Şu anda çok kızgındı. Kendisine kızıyordu ve oğluna o sözleri söylediği için kızıyordu.

“Kai!” Sehun’un sesini duydu ve başını kaldırarak odalarına giren kocasına baktı.

Sehun yaklaşarak önünde eğildi ve Kai'in alnını öptükten sonra gerçek alfanın yanına oturdu.

“Özür dilerim Sehun.” Dedi.

“Neden özür diliyorsun? Ne yaptın ki?” Sehun sordu.

“Seni ve oğullarımızı başarısızlığa uğrattığım için.”

“Onu başarısızlığa uğratmadın Kai. O seni uğrattı asıl.”

“Hayır, hayır, anlamıyorsun. Onu iyi yetiştirdiğimi sanıyordum ama—“

“Oğullarımızı iyi yetiştirdin Kai. Sen muhteşem bir babasın.”

“Oğlum neden böyle bir şey yaptı?”

“O daha çocuk. Naif ve hayatın renklerinin farkında değil.”

“Gördün mü, ona öğretemediğim için benim hatam bu. Onlara ne kadar önemli ve sevilen çocuklar öğrettiğimi sanıyordum ama o—“ (BU CÜMLEDE BİR ŞEYLER VAR AMA NASIL DÜZELTİRİM BİLEMEDİM)

“Kai, lütfen kendini suçlamayı kes. Senin hatan değil. Dae yanlış yaptı. Anlıyorum ama ondan gidip bunu yapmasını sen istemedin. Senin öğütlerini dinleseydi en başta seks yapıp hamile kalmazdı.”

“Hamile olduğu için kızgın değilim, Sehun. Biraz hayal kırıklığına uğradım. Doğru ama dediği şeyler beni daha çok hayal kırıklığına uğrattı. Nasıl bebeği aldıracağını söyleyebilir? Masum bir hayatı öldürmek demek bu, Sehun. Omega oğlumuz nasıl böyle bir şey söyler?”

Sehun iç çekerek elini Kai'in omzuna koydu. “Nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum, Kai. Dae seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemediği için öyle söyledi. O bir Omega, nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Baba ve oğul arasındaki bağın nasıl olduğunu biliyorum ve eminim Dae de hissetmiştir. Hamilelikten nefret etmiyor, Kai. Anladığım kadarıyla senin mutlu olmayacağını ve muhtemelen hayal kırıklığına uğrayacağını düşündüğü için sevinçli değil. Bu yüzden çok genç olduğu ve okul gibi aptalca bahaneler üretiyor. Ama gözlerinin derinliklerinde gördüm, Kai. Bu bebeği seviyor. Her Omega gibi.” Kai'in sırtını okşadı.

Kai kocasına döndü. “Öyle mi düşünüyorsun?”

“Öyle düşünmüyorum, Kai. Öyle olduğuna inanıyorum.”

“Appam haklı, baba.” Jae'nin sesi duyuldu.

İkisi de Jae'ye döndüler. Kapıda dikiliyordu. “İzinsiz girdiğim için özür dilerim. Kapı açıktı ve Luhan amca Dae ile yalnız konuşmak istedi.” Dedi. Sehun başını salladı. “Girebilir miyim?” babalarının ona öğrettikleri gibi kibarca sordu.

“Evet.” Sehun cevapladı.

Jae babasına yaklaştı ve omzuna hafifçe vurdu. Büyük olan gerçek Alfa oğluna baktı. “Appam haklı. Dae'nin içinde gördüm. Hamilelik konusunda gerçekten ne hissettiğini gördüm. Korkuyor—seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmaktan korkuyor. Bu yüzden aldırmak istediğini söyledi. Gerçekten istediği için değildi. Seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmaktansa kendini incitmeyi seçiyor. Baba, seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyor ve bebeği yok ederse daha az hayal kırıklığına uğrayacağını düşünüyor. O daha naif birisi ve böyle yaparak sana iyi hissettireceğini sanıyor.”

“Aptal çocuk! Hamile olduğu için hayal kırıklığına uğramadım. Torunumu aldırmasını asla ama asla istemem.”

“O zaman gidip ona da söyle baba! Ona nasıl hissettiğini söyle. Lütfen.” Babasının omzunu sıktı.

Sehun oğluna bakarak mırıldandı. “Seninle gurur duyuyorum.” Nazikçe gülümsedi.

Kai ayağa kalktı ve derin bir nefes alarak Jae'nin omzunu okşadıktan sonra odadan çıktı.

Luhan ve Dae içeri girdiğinde ona baktılar. Luhan, Dae'nin elini nazikçe sıktıktan sonra ayağa kalktı ve Kai'in omzuna cesaretlendirmek için vurarak odadan çıktı.

“Özür dilerim baba!” Dae konuşmaya başladı. Kai birkaç adım atarak Dae'nin önünde durdu. “Çok özür dilerim. Sana daha iyi bir evlat olamadım. Potansiyelimin olduğunu sandım ama appamı, Jae'yi, seni ve kendimi başarısızlığa uğrattım—“

“Dae!” Kai yumuşak sesle araya girdi ve çocuk başını kaldırıp babasına baktı. “Beni başarısızlığa uğratmadın.”

“Hayır, baba. Anlamıyorsun, sen—“ parmağını babasına doğrulttu. “—her zaman benden en iyisini istedin. Ama ben en kötüsünü seçtim. Benden gözbebeğin olmamı istedin ama utanç verici davranışlarımdan dolayı ayağının tozu oldum.”

“Hayır, Dae. Öyle şeyler söyleme. Sen her zaman…” Kai oğlunun elini tuttu. “…benim gözbebeğim olacaksın. Seni çok seviyorum, oğlum.”

“Biliyorum baba. Sevdiğini biliyorum. Bu yüzden seni yüzüstü bıraktığım için özür dilerim. Benim için olan hayallerini mahvettiğim için özür dilerim. En kötü kâbusunun gerçek olmasına neden olduğum için özür dilerim.” Dae hafifçe gülümsedi. “Benim için olan hayallerin herkesin üzerinde uçan sıcak hava balonu gibiydiler. Ancak ben aptallığımda onları mahvettim. Çok özür dilerim baba.”

Kai oğlunun elini bırakarak ona sarıldı. Dae bununla beraber daha çok ağlamaya başladı ve babasına sıkıca tutundu.

“Sana kızmıyorum ve hamile olduğun için hayal kırıklığına uğramadım, Dae. Pervasız bir hareketti. Doğru. Ama sen Sehun’un oğlusun ve o pervasızlığın efendisidir.” Dae kıkırdadı. “Bebeği aldırmayı düşündüğün için sana kızıyorum.”

“Kalbini kırdığım için özür dilerim. Bebeğe karşı ilgi veya bağlanma göstermezsem ve ondan kurtulursam daha az hayal kırıklığına uğrayacağını düşündüm.”

“Aptal çocuk.” Kai oğluna daha sıkı sarıldı. “Sana o izlenimi verdiğim için özür dilerim.” geri çekildi ve oğlunun gözyaşlarını sildi.

“Bebeği doğurursam sana saygısızlık edeceğimi sandım. Ondan önce kendimi küçültürüm. Seni kızdırmak ve başarısızlığa uğratmaktan korktum.”

“Sorun değil, Dae. Her şey yoluna girecek.”

“Baba, yaptıklarımı affedecek misin? Seni incittim, değil mi? Sen beni seviyorsun, lütfen beni affet baba.” Dae yeniden hıçkırmaya başladı ve Kai ona sarıldı.

“Shh, artık ağlama. Seni affettim bile ve tek başına değilsin. Seni destekleyecek ve yardım edecek bir ailen var. Sana vurduğum için özür dilerim. Çok üzgünüm.” Oğlunun sırtını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşayarak söyledi.

Bir süre öyle kaldılar ve sonunda Dae'nin hıçkırıkları dindiğinde Kai geri çekilerek elini oğlununkinin üzerine koydu ve nazikçe okşadı.

“Teşekkür ederim baba.” Dae samimiyetle söyledi.

Kai oğluna gülümsedi. “Scott'la tanışmak isterim.” Dedi aniden.

“Onu öldürmeyeceksin, değil mi?”

Kai omuz silkti. “Olabilir de olmayabilir de.”

“Baba!” Dae sızlandığında babası kıkırdadı.

“Endişelenme, sadece onunla konuşmak istiyorum. Scott'un iyi bir çocuk olduğunu biliyorum ama senin için yeterli olduğundan emin olmalıyım.” Oğlunun yüzünü okşayarak söyledi.

Dae başını salladı. “Tamam.” Parlakça gülümsedi.

“Grup sarılması olsun mu?” ikisi Sehun ve Jae'ye döndüler.

“Evet, bize katılın.” Dedi Dae.

Kapıdaki ikili bekletmeden yanlarına geldiler ve hep beraber kucaklaştılar. Kendilerine gülüştüler.

“Sizi seviyorum.” Dedi Kai.

“Biz de seni seviyoruz.” Üçü aynı anda cevapladı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

**2 Gün Sonra**

Dae, Scott'a bebeği söylediğinde alfanın çok mutlu olduğunu görünce şaşırmıştı. Öyle mutluydu ki evdeyken Scott onu her yarım saatte bir arıyordu.

Okuldayken Dae'nin sınıfında saatlerce bekleyerek omegasının ve yavrusunun iyi olduğundan emin oluyordu.

Dae sınıftan izin isteyerek çıkıp alfasını zorla kendi sınıfına göndermek zorunda kalmıştı. Scott o gün tüm derslerini kaçırmıştı. Alfayı birçok öpücük, bebekle iyi olacağına ve gerekirse onu arayacağına dair sözle ikna etmişti.

Scott, Dae'nin süt sevdiğini öğrendiğinde en yakın markete koşarak bir düzine farklı tatlarda süt almıştı. Hamile sevgilisinin araba kullanmasını –sağlıklı değildi— istemediği için onu (Dae'nin arabasıyla) eve bırakmayı teklif etmişti.

Dae eşinin iki günlük hamileliğine karşı olan korumacılığına gülmüştü ve Scott'un karnı belirginleşince ne yapacağını merak etmeye başlamıştı.

Dae, Scott'a babasının onu görmek istediğini söylediğinde Scott kriz geçirecekti az daha ancak Dae iyi olacağına dair onu telkin etmişti.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Cumartesiydi. Sevgilisi arayıp Kim malikânesinin önünde olduğunu haber verdiğinde Dae tembelce yatakta uzanıyordu.

Kıyafetlerini değiştirmek için acele ederken sendeleyerek neredeyse dengesini yitirecekti. Sonra aşağıya indi.

“Dae, koşma!” babası onu azarlayınca durdu Dae. “Güvenli değil, tamam mı?” dedi Kai.

Dae herkesin kendisine kırılgan bir prens gibi davrandığını söylemeyi unutmuş muydu? Büyükbabası, büyükannesi, amcaları, ağabeyi ve kuzenleri. İlgiyi seviyordu ve ailesinin kendisine gösterdiği dikkat ve sevgiden dolayı gerçekten minnettardı. “Ben iyiyim baba. Scott geldi.”

“Oh pekâlâ. Onu içeri davet etsene.” Kai, Sehun’la odalarına girmeden önce söyledi. “Appana haber vereceğim.” Diye ekledi.

Dae dışarıya çıktığında Scott'un duvara yaslanmış, gergince bacağına vurduğunu gördü.

Dae gülümseyerek sevgilisinin yanına gitti. “Selam!” dedi ve Scott hemen başını ona çevirdi.

“Selam bebeğim!” Scott yaklaşarak onu kollarına aldı. “Tanrım, seni çok özledim.” Dedi.

Dae kıkırdadı. “Beni daha dün gördün ve her yarım saatte bir konuşuyoruz.” Yüzünü eşinin boynuna gömdü. “İçeri girelim. Herkes seninle tanışmayı bekliyor.” Geri çekilerek söyledi.

Scott bir süre ona baktıktan sonra başını salladı. “Sence benden hoşlanacaklar mı?”

“Tabii ki hoşlanacaklar.”

“Babandan çok korkuyorum.” Diye kabul etti. “Ya beni öldürürse? Ya senin için yeterli olmadığımı söylerse?”

Dae kıkırdayarak sevgilisinin dudaklarını öptü. “Hayır, öldürmeyecek. Seni sevecek.”

“Emin misin?”

“Evet, gel haydi. Hepsi bekliyor.”

“Bekle—ben ciddiyimDae. Varlıklı bir aileden gelmiyorum. Ya ailen benim gibi çocukla çıkmanı istemezse? Kardeşinin sevgilisi varlıklı bir aileden geliyor ve kuzeninin sevgilisi—“

“Scott dur!” Dae sevgilisinin yüzünü kavradı. “Aşk para değildir. Kalpten gelir ve gerçekleşmesi için bunlara gerek yoktur.” Uzanarak Scott'un dudaklarını öptü. “Seni seviyorum ve bundan daha önemli bir şey yok, tamam mı?”

Alfa gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Ben de seni seviyorum.” Omegayı tutkuyla öptü.

“Öhöm.” İkili hemen ayrılarak sesin geldiği yöne döndüler. Jae sırıtarak, kollarını göğsünde birleştirmiş onlara bakıyordu. “Babam sevgilini almanın neden bu kadar uzun sürdüğünü merak ediyordu, ben de onun yerine gelmeyi önerdim—“

“Hyung, yüzündeki sırıtışı sökmek istiyorum.”

“Oh benim yerime babamın gelmesini mi isterdin yoksa?” daha çok sırıttı.

Dae inleyerek sevgilisini çekiştirdi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Merhaba efendim, tanıştığımıza memnum oldum. Ben Kim Scott.” Doksan derece eğilerek söyledi.

Kai hımladı. “Tanıştığımıza memnun oldu.” Hafifçe gülümsedi.

Sehun öne çıktı ve Scott'a sarıldı. “Aileye hoş geldin.” Sırtını okşayarak söyledi. Sonra geri çekildi.

Luhan yaklaşarak genç alfanın yüzünü kavradı ve onu dikkatle inceledi. “Görkemlisin!” gülümsedi. “Kurt olarak doğmayan birisinin özel yeteneği olacağını hiç bilmezdim.” Dedi ve Scott kaşlarını çattı. “İki elementi bükme yeteneğin var; su ve hava. Işınlanabiliyorsun da.” Diye ekledi.

“Ne?” Kai sordu. “Bu nasıl mümkün olur?”

“Görünüşe göre Dae senin ışınlanabilme ve Sehun’un iki elementini miras almış ve onu dönüştürürken onları eşine geçirmiş.” Luhan açıkladı.

“Vay be!” Ria soludu. “Çok havalısın. Keşke ben de ışınlanabilsem.” Ellerini çırparak söyledi. “Kai amcamın ışınlanma yeteneğine her zaman hayran olmuşumdur.” Kuzenine döndü. “Dae oppa, bana da ışınlanabilme yeteneği verir misin?” ciddi bir tonla sordu.

Hepsi ona güldüler. “Onun için onunla çiftleşmen lazım.” Jayden konuştu.

“O zaman çiftleşelim, appa benimle de çiftleş-“ sızlandı.

Scott'un boğazından istemsizce alçak sesli bir hırlama döküldü ve hepsi ona dönünce özür dilercesine eğildi. “Özür dilerim, istemeden oldu. Neden ve nasıl yaptığımı anlamadım.” Dedi.

Sehun kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “İçindeki alfaydı o. Kurtlar öyledir. Eşlerine karşı aşırı korumacı olurlar.” Diye açıkladı.

“Haydi, içeri gelin. Ailemle tanışmalısın, Dae'nin büyükanne ve büyükbabası olurlar.” Kai konuşarak eve girdi.

Scott başını salladı ve gülümseyerek sevgilisinin babasının ardından gitti.

Kabul etmeliydi ki yaşlı Kim’ler hiçte büyükanne ve büyükbaba gibi durmuyorlardı. Sevgilisinin ebeveynleri bile ebeveyne benzemiyordu. Ağabeyleri gibi duruyorlardı. Ancak sevgilisinin ağabeyi (Jae) sayesinde Scott arık kurt anatomisinin nasıl çalıştığını anlıyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Bana senin hakkında bilmediğim bir şey söyle.” Kai, Junmyeon ve Hyoyeon’u tanıştırdıktan sonra oturma odasına yerleştiklerinde söyledi.

“İstediğiniz şeyi sorabilirsiniz, Kai amca. Size Kai amca diyebilirim, değil mi?”

“Hayır, senin için hala ‘_efendim’_im ben.”

“Baba!” Dae sevimli bir şekilde sızlanarak sevgilisine sokuldu. “Neden sana öyle seslenemiyor?”

“Çünkü ben öyle istiyorum.”

“Endişelenme, bana baba ya da amca diyebilirsin.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi Scott'a.

“Teşekkür ederim, Sehun amca.”

“Bana da Jongin amca diyebilirsin.”

“Bana da. Adımı biliyorsun, değil mi?” Luhan sordu.

“Evet, Luhan amca.”

Yarı cadı sırıttı. “Doğru.”

“Bana büyükbaba diyebilirsin.” Junmyeon konuştu.

“Ben de büyükannenim.” Hyoyeon da söyledi.

“Beni kabul ettiğiniz için teşekkür ederim.” Kibarca eğildi.

“O kadar hızlı değil. Ben seni oğlumun eşi olarak kabul etmedim hala.” Kai ellerini göğsünde birleştirdi.

Dae babasına sertçe bakarak konuştu. “En azından sevgilim olarak kabul et o zaman.”

“Sevgilin mi? Sen daha 16 yaşındasın, Dae. Sevgilinin olmasını nasıl kabul edebilirim?”

“Karnında bir bebek olan 16 yaşındaki çocuğum.” Dae vurguladı.

Kai iç çekerek başını iki yana salladı. “Onu kabul etmeden önce bir süreç var ve sorular soracağım.”

“Peki.” Dae homurdanarak sevgilisine iyice sokuldu. Yan gözle baktığında ağabeyinin kahkahasını tuttuğunu gördü.

“Daha önce ilişkin oldu mu?”

“Hayır, efendim.”

Kai memnun olarak hımladı. “Uyuşturucu?”

“Ne? Hayır, asla.”

“Partilemek?”

Scott başını iki yana salladı. “Partilere gitmem, efendim.”

“Neden? Gençsin ve senin yaşındaki çoğu genç partilemeyi seviyor.”

Scott ensesini kaşıyarak cevapladı. “Bir aylıkken babamı kaybettim ve diğer babam sahip olduğum tek şey. Ablam da var ve babamıza bakmak için yarı zamanlı çalışıyoruz. O yüzden diğer gençler gibi partilemeyi sevmiyorum çünkü bakmam gereken tek ebeveynim ve ablam var.” Başını hafifçe eğdi.

Dae sevgilisinin elini sıktı ve başını kaldırarak babasına baktı.

Kai iç çekerek şakağını ovuşturdu. Scott'un hakkındakileri nasıl bilmezdi? Tabii ki biliyordu. Sadece genç olan hakkında daha fazlasını öğrenmek ve sabrını sınamak için biraz eğlenmek istemişti. Ancak çocuğu sevmişti ve Scott'la ablasına şirkette bir iş verecekti. Onlara verdiği paranın bittiğini bilmiyordu; şimdi hem okumak hem çalışmak zorundaydılar. Fakat işleri düzeltecekti. Kesinlikle.

“Ailene bizden bahsettin mi?” diye sordu Kai.

“Hayır, efendim.”

“Kendinden bahsettin mi? Yani kurda dönüşmenden falan?”

“Hayır, efendim.” Kai hımladı. “Efendim, sormak istiyordum… Ailem bunu öğrenecek mi? Yani kurt olmamı ve çocuğumun olmasını?”

Kai bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra konuştu. “Öğrenecekler. Onları arayıp konuşacağım. Çocuğunu ailenden gizlemen adil olmaz. Umarım anlarlar.”

“Anlayacaklardır, eminim.”

“Güzel. Anlamazlarsa bile, bu oğlumun hatırına göze alabileceğim bir risk. Eminim çocuğunun diğer babasının ailesini bilmesini ister.” Kai küçük oğluna baktı ve genç olan nazikçe gülümseyerek minnetini gösterdi.

“Ablam harika birisidir ve çok anlayışlıdır. Babam ise karşılaştığım en harika adamdır. Eminim kim olduğunuzu öğrendikten sonra bile sizi sevip saygı duyacaklardır. Bundan kesinlikle eminim.”

Kai başını salladı ve boğazını temizleyerek devam etti. “Pekâlâ. Onunla çıkmana izin verirsem oğluma nasıl bakacaksın?”

“Sütle. Ona hep sevdiği sütten çokça vereceğim. Sütümü çok seviyor.” Sırıtarak söyledi.

“Süt mü? Ona sütünü neden vereceksin?”

“Çünkü seviyor.” Scott basitçe cevapladı.

“Sabrımı mı sınıyorsun çocuk? Ölmek istiyorsun. Değil mi?” Kai yumruklarını sıktı.

Bu çocuk Kai'yi sinirlendiriyordu artık. Nasıl Dae'nin sütünü sevdiğini söyleyebilirdi? Tabii ki Dae, Scott'un sütünü seviyor olmalıydı çünkü karnındaki kanıtı apaçık ortadaydı.

**_‘Kai, demek istediği o değildi.’_** Sehun’un bağları arasından konuştuğunu duydu.

**_‘Onu demek istedi işte. Sabrımı sınıyor. Lanet olsun.’_** Kai hırladı ve Scott'un üzerine atlayacakken Jae araya girdi.

“Baba, onu demek istemedi.” Genç gerçek Alfa söyledi.

Kai iç çekerek şakağını ovdu. “Açıkla.” Parmağını oğlunun sevgilisine doğrulttu.

“Özür dilerim efendim. Sütü çok sevdiği için, ona sürekli alıyorum ve çok, çok sevdiği için ona hep alacağımı düşündüm.”

“Oh.” Kai'in ağzı ‘o’ şeklini aldı ve yerine geri oturdu. “Aslında Dae içinde süt olan her şeyi sever.” Diye açıkladı ve Dae başını salladı. “Ee ablanla beraber bizim şirkette çalışmaya ne dersin?”

“Ne? Gerçekten mi?” Scott şaşkınca sordu. Kai başını salladı. “Çok isteriz ama ben daha lisedeyim ve ablam üniversitede.”

“O sorun olmaz. Ablan üniversitesi bitene kadar yarı zamanlı çalışabilir ve sen de liseden mezun olana kadar büyük oğlumla yarı zamanlı çalışabilirsin. Şirket kalan eğitim hayatında sana sponsor olacak.”

Scott gülümsedi ve sevgilisinin babasının önünde eğildi. “Çok teşekkür ederim, efendim. Gerçekten minnettarım ve ablam bunu duyunca çok sevinecek. Teşekkürler.” Yeniden eğildi.

Kai elini salladı ve kıkırdayınca hepsi ona baktı. “Onaylıyorum.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Oğlumun eşi, sevgilisi ya da her neysen onu olmanı.”

Hepsi gülüştüler ve Dae tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı. “Gerçekten mi?” Dae sırıtarak sordu.

Kai başını salladı ve Dae hızla doğrularak kendini babasını kucağına attı. “Teşekkür ederim baba!” babasının yanağını öperek söyledi.

“Mutlu musun?” diye sordu Kai.

“Ne kadar çok mutlu olduğumu bilemezsin.”

Kai oğluna sıkıca sarıldı ve Jae gülümseyerek atılıp grup kucaklaşmasına katıldı.

Bir süre sonra geri çekildiler ve Kai, Scott'a yaklaşmasını işaret etti. Çocuk yaklaşınca Alfa ona da sarıldı.

Scott gülümseyerek Kai'ye sarıldı. “Beni kabul ettiğiniz için teşekkür ederim, efendim.”

“Hayır, senin için baba olacak.”

“Evet, baba.” Dedi ve Kai sırtını sıvazladı.

Sehun bakışlarını kocasında, oğullarında, kayın ailesinde, ağabeyinde, onun çocuklarında ve sonunda Scott'ta gezdirdi ve gülümseyerek sessizce tanrılara bunu kendisine verdikleri için şükretti. Hayatta daha fazla istediği bir şey yoktu. Mutluydu ve uzun süre mutlu olacağına emindi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Luhan gülümseyerek kızının elini tuttu; bakışlarını kocasında, oğlunda, kardeşinde ve kayın ailesinde gezdirdi. Olanlardan sonra bile hala mutlu olduklarına inanamıyordu ve sonsuza kadar mutlu olacaklarını umuyordu. Kardeşine Jongin'i hayatına getirdiği için sessizce teşekkür etti. Mutluydu ve daha fazlasını istemiyordu.

Jongin kocasının düşüncelerini duyunca omegasına yaklaştı ve elini dizine koydu. Hayat sürprizlerle doluydu. Eski sevgilisinin ağabeyinin eşi olacağını ve hayatına bu kadar çok mutluluk getireceğini hiç hayal etmezdi. Mutluydu ve onun eşi, kocası ve iki muhteşem çocuğunun babası, Luhan’ı olduğu için minnettardı.

Kai geri çekilerek kocasının yanına oturdu ve yavaşça eşine baktı. Omega ona doğru döndü. Tanrım, böyle muhteşem bir adamın eşi olmasının mutluluğunu ve minnetini nasıl dile getirebilirdi? Hayatını her yönden değiştiren ve hayatına bu kadar çok mutluluk getiren kişi. Ona iki mükemmel oğul vermişti. Bunun için Sehun’a sonsuza kadar müteşekkir ve borçlu kalacaktı. Ona gülümsedi; pek çok mesaj, geleceğe dair bir sürü söz ve şu ana dair teslimle dolu bir gülümsemeydi. Alfa ve Omega olabilirlerdi. Toplumda tamamen farklı olabilirlerdi ancak Kai'in gözünde eşittiler ve buna çok memnundu…

Mutluydu ve Sehun hayatında olduğu sürece sonsuza kadar mutlu olacaktı.

** _‘Beni tamamladığın için teşekkür ederim Sehun. Seni çok seviyorum.’_ **

** _‘Bana bu hayatı verdiğin için teşekkür ederim Kai. Seni hayal edemeyeceğin kadar çok seviyorum.’_ **

** _The END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Güncel olarak yayınlayacağım bir fic olacak. Haftada 1-2 bölüm veya üstü gelebilir *-*


End file.
